When I Grow Up!
by evefaxton
Summary: Sequel to WAGTD It's Kana's Sweet 16 and she's ready to kiss uh, KICK some boys down. Neji 'n Sakura want a baby. Shino 'n Ino want a stepmom. And why is Anko such a mess? MORE than usual! Lang, humor, KibaOC, NejiSak, ShibiKure, YamaAnko, SasuHanab
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

AN: This is a sequal with the main pairing is KibaOC, but if you're not into that, oh well. This story is mostly for my enjoyment and the requests I received after writing Who's A Girl To DO. I like to pay just as much attention to the other pairings too! So technically there's going to be five romantic threads we'll be following. For those who have not read WAGTD, it'll be weird coming into the story like this. I re-posted the teaser here since it would be the fastest way to catch up without reading all twenty chapters of the previous story.

Kana's father was a Uchiha considered pretty much a loser since he couldn't activate his Sharingan and ended up traveling the world where he met Mitsu. They were about to announce their marriage and birth of a child when Itachi slaughtered the clan. Mitsu kept Kana hidden in her own village for eight years until Kana's Sharingan was unexpectedly activated and they had to move to Konohakagure for her safety.

Neji and Sakura are now happily married. Shino and Ino are also married with one child. Asuma has since died from Hidan's jutsu, leaving Kurenai behind with a child. The Akatsuki left a lasting impression on Kana when they tried to kidnap her, most of all Tobi/Uchiha Madara. And there might be some other blank spots, but they're not all that important.

**When I Grow Up**

**Teaser:**

The Konoha Council Chamber was at full capacity this early morning. The Godaime, every clan leader, and their elder counselors were there to discuss a very important matter that could affect the future of Konohakagure. Some of the clan leaders were accompanied by the next generation of leaders, so as to witness this historic event. Most notably, the calm and collected Aburame Shino sat next to his equally level headed father, Shibi. As both men surveyed the crowded room, moving to sit beside them was Inuzuka Hana with her rambunctious mother and current Inuzuka Clan leader, Tsume.

Across from the large room sat the Hyuuga Hiashi with his counselor, Shoda, and both were quite concerned about this particular matter. As Hiashi perused the room, he locked gazes with Shibi and Shino. Each person nodded in silent understanding that they would do their best to represent Uchiha Kana and change the Council's political interests in her. This meeting would determine the future of their little neighbor girl, who they've become quite fond of over the past eight years. That and the girl's mother made a personal request for them to look out for the fifteen year old while she was away on a mission with her husband and teammate.

'Speaking of,' thought Hiashi, 'Has Kana-san arrived yet, or is she late as usual?' He activated his Byakugan to search the building and found two figures waiting in the hall outside the ominous double-doors of the Council Chambers.

The Hyuuga smiled to himself, 'She's on time for once. I wonder if she realizes what's going on?' He looked over at the other figure sitting across the hall and scowled at the outline of the infamous deserter, Uchiha Sasuke.

'I can't imagine he would be very happy about this meeting either,' Then Hiashi deactivated his bloodline limit and sat patiently for the meeting to start.

Outside the Council Chamber, two young Uchihas slouched in chairs across from the other with arms crossed as they waited to be called inside. They received the summons only a half hour ago and neither one was in any mood to make friendly chit-chat with the other. The waiting area was bare except for some painting on the wall and a few chairs lined up on either side of the room.

Irritated at being rushed away from her nice warm bed only to sit bored to death, the fifteen year old's knee bounced frantically on the wooden floors, creating a rhythmic tapping with her sandal heel. To Kana's annoyance, there wasn't even the obligatory reading material so she could use to block out her cousin.

Sasuke's stoic face slowly turned to stare at his cousin and watched her purposefully ignore him, "Stop it."

Kana looked up and narrowed her eyes at him, "Excuse me?"

"Stop... it," he repeated with increasing malice, "You're making a racket."

Turning away, the girl rolled her eyes and crossed her legs, "Whatever, Teme."

'Damn it, Naruto,' Sasuke's cold facade broke with a slight twitch, 'It's bad enough having all of Konoha call me that behind my back, but now I have to deal with it from blood.'

He glared at the fifteen year old girl sitting across from him, 'And I use that term lightly!'

As much as he hated admitting that he was related to the little shrew side-glaring right back at him, the resemblance was quite disturbing. It was like staring at a Sexy No Jutsu version of him at fifteen. She even wore a modified version of the Uchiha uniform from his first Chuunin exam. The black one piece had been modified into a crop top with shorts and she proudly displayed the Uchiha clan fan on her back like he once did. In addition, her hair was no longer pulled into childish pigtails, but into a ponytail that was reminiscent of Itachi's, which got on Sasuke's nerves more than anything.

Eight years ago, the clan murderer had kidnapped Kana, tortured the girl's mother, and attempted to kill the young kunoichi in cold blood. Despite all that, his brother was held in higher regard by Kana than he was! Okay, so he also planned to steal her away then sacrifice the little girl to Orochimaru, but that fell apart when Itachi and the other Akatsuki stuck their noses in his business. When Team Seven brought him back a few years ago, he certainly didn't expect his little cousin to welcome him with open arms, but there should be some gratitude for assimilating that sick snake into oblivion.

Kana stared icily back at her older cousin and could feel the distaste radiating off him too, 'Tch, you ain't all that, Emo-boy. Just because you have the rest of Konoha bending over backwards to stay on your good side, doesn't mean I'm gonna kiss your stinking ass.'

As if reading her mind and not caring a wit, Sasuke gave Kana one more irritated glower before turning to the Council room doors.

Looking for a chance to relieve the boredom, Kana chuckled softly and decided to have some fun with her cousin. Seeing his attention was elsewhere, her eyes glowed red with two tomoe in each pupil and she quickly stuck her tongue out at the bastard.

Sasuke noticed movement from the corner of his eye and turned left.

The girl was innocently staring at her hands.

Narrowing his onyx eyes, he slowly looked away again.

Kana sneered then stuck her tongue out again and pushed the tip of her nose at him, mimicking a silent pig snort.

Sasuke spun his head forward. His cousin was looking up at a random corner with now darkened eyes, giving a long and bored sigh. Knowing full well she was up to something, he feinted looking down then jerked his head up with fully developed tomoe gleaming.

Kana froze when she found Sasuke's red eyes scowling at the double birdies waving on either side of her head, wiggling pink tongue sticking out, and her Sharingan pupils crossed.

"That's right, bitch," growled the twenty-two year old as he sensed the fear coming off her, "Triple tomoe trumps double tomoe!"

Genma and Raido opened the Council room doors to find two pissed off Uchihas standing in the middle of the hallway, kunai drawn, and about ready to trade blows.

With senbon bouncing in the corner of his mouth, Genma smirked and looked at the two sideways, "Little early for the honeymoon to start."

Both looked at him like he grew a second head and shouted out together, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Chuckling at the cousins, Genma's grin grew bigger and waved them inside, "You'll find out soon enough." Then he and Raido ushered the Uchihas into the Council Chambers to face the enormous room packed to the rafters with all of Konoha's nobility and military elite.

The two Uchihas could feel the thoughtful stares as they walked down the center aisle to the open space right in front of the Godaime and the esteemed Council Elders, Homura and Koharu. They bowed respectfully to the seated leaders then knelt on the tatami mats set out for them.

"Thank you for attending this meeting, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Kana. We called you here to discuss an important matter concerning your once proud and noble clan," The Elder turned to the young man, "Please take the time to listen carefully to what we say before coming to a hasty decision."

Homura turned to the young man with a frown, "Sasuke-san, despite the imprudence of leaving the village to satisfy your lust for power, we have welcomed you back into the village and reinstated you to our forces... even allowed you to be given the rank of Jounin."

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes, 'Sure you did. Only after putting me through Ibiki's hellish interrogation to prove my loyalty. Followed by a year of probation of doing nothing but D rank missions for free. Then pushing me through one A-rank mission after another, paying reparations to line your pockets. Now all I have to deal with, is being a social outcast, barring all the rabid fan girls that want to have my babies.'

The young man sighed to himself, 'It's a good thing the Uchiha fortune is still around and earning interest. If it weren't for that, I wouldn't have been able to pay past due bills, put food on the table, and complete renovations for my old apartment.'

"And Kana-san," Homura watched the young kunoichi look up at him, "We have given you and your mother a place among our people. We've provided protection and training for you to become one of our most promising Chuunin. In addition, you have grown into a lovely young lady."

Now THAT got Sasuke into rolling his eyes, 'They give me a dressing down with a side order of guilt, while the brat gets coddled and cooed at. Jerks. Stop skirting the subject and just-'

"Get to the point, Homura-sama," finished the equally annoyed fifteen year old.

The Elders frowned at the girl's abrupt rudeness while the Hokage tipped her red hat down to hide her small smile.

"Very well, Kana-san," the man nodded to both Uchiha, "You both understand the significance your kekkei genkai is to this village's honor and well-being. Everyone here and the Council believes it-"

Several coughs and angry mumbles echoed through the room to interrupt the old man, who sighed before correcting himself, "Everyone here has discussed the ramifications of a union between you, Sasuke and Kana, to keep the bloodline pure and ensure the future with more Sharingan shinobi."

There was a deep silence in the Council Chamber as all eyes turned to watch the blood drain from the two shinobi's faces at the very idea.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke crossed his arms and kept it simple, "No."

"Yeah," Kana drawled out and gave the Elders disgusted glares, "As much as I hate agreeing with him. No way in hell."

Homura grimaced at Kana once again, but continued to press their case, "I realized there would be some animosity between you, given past encounters, but please understand. If your Uchiha Elders were alive here today, it is very likely that you two would still be matched up for the sake of more skilled shinobi. We are merely asking you to take this into serious consideration for the good of Konohakagure." Then the long winded man persisted in throwing one reason after another at the overwhelmed Uchihas.

Throughout the mind numbing speech, the other leaders of Konoha watched Kana's face deepen into a frown and burn more red by the second. Sporting the same expression, Sasuke's head was bowed and dark hair covered his wide eyes as they darted around erratically. The all powerful Uchiha Sasuke was practically panicking, as he desperately tried to figure a way out this mess without turning missing nin again.

When Homura finished what he thought was a very convincing argument, he held his stern gaze to the two Uchiha heirs and looked them in the eye, "Will the both of you do this for the sake of the village?"

Sasuke was still panic-stricken and looking around to the sympathetic leaders for help, when his cousin spoke up.

With clasped hands and lowering her head, Kana's voice resounded through the room in a deceptively compliant tone, "Well, Homura-sama, when you put it so eloquently, all I can say is..."

-----------------------------

It was another beautiful and sunny day in Konoha. Inuzuka Kiba and his best buddy, Akamaru were enjoying a leisurely stroll through the village neighborhoods. They had just finished completing the six month exchange mission in Suna and were both tired from their long journey. The Chuunin trudged up to his family's property, smiling at the same old house rising up in the horizon and sniffing the air as he took in all the familiar scents.

The other Inuzuka homes were dotted around the Main House in a seemingly haphazard pattern that only made sense to the clan. Despite it's age, the large country house was incredibly strong , withstanding the test of time and millions of territory markings. Needless to say, the rose bushes flourished in this area. The Inuzuka clan's rowdy reputation encouraged the original builders to design the houses with durability and functionality over elegance, which created an nearly indestructible neighborhood.

"Home, sweet home," sighed Kiba as he looked up at the three story home. For the time being, everything seemed to be in order and all was well with the world.

'Hey,' barked Akamaru excitedly, 'Tsume-sama and Hana-san are home! Better hurry!' Excited to re-establish his territory and notify his status among the other dog-nins, Akamaru bounded excitedly around the huge Inuzuka home several times before rushing into the backyard to where the kitchen door was always kept open.

Easily catching the scent of his family, Kiba followed a loud clamor coming from the kitchen, only to stand stock still at the strange sight welcoming him home. The twenty-two year old Chuunin gawked to find his mother busting her gut and leaning against a counter for balance while his howling sister was sitting down and banging a hand on the table.

Both Kiba and a confused Akamaru looked back and forth at the crazy women, "Okay, either you two had been slipped a mickey or I'm wearing my pants inside out again."

"OH MAN, Kiba," sighed Hana as she waved her little brother to take a seat, "You missed out on a bad ass funny meeting with the Council today! The Elders tried to convince the Uchiha kids to get hitched and ended up with more of a fight than they thought!"

Kiba shrugged as he sat himself down in a chair, "Well, I can imagine what Emo-boy did." He ran through hand signs and henged into the broody Uchiha.

Tsume and Hana winced as Kiba-Sasuke crossed his arms, took a deep breath and frowned deeply, "No."

His mother raised her eyebrows, "Oh yeah! Then Kana took a turn and let all of us know exactly what she thought. Wooo hooo, that girl has got a mouth! You should've seen the looks on all the Elders."

"I personally thought her variations of flipping off the Council were a nice touch," Lounging backwards in her chair, Hana lifted a finger and nodded slyly, "One even got the point across to Koharu-sama and she's near-sighted."

"I can't believe everyone was shocked," laughed Kiba-Sasuke, "The girl's temper is legendary."

Tsume shook her head, "Nah! Not everyone knows. The Aburame and Hyuuga Clans warned the council on how Kana would take it. Even Tsunade-sama tried to tell them, but nope. The hopeful old fogeys couldn't get it through their thick skulls that neither one of them would go through with it.

"Oh ho," His mother reached into the fridge for the milk carton, "That Uchiha girl certainly knows how to put on a good show," Then proceeded to drink out of it before wiping the lipstick off the edge.

"I'd have to say my favorite part was Kana's big finish," The Inuzuka Heir got up as she demonstrated, "She stood up and said, 'You can kiss my shiny Uchiha heinie, 'cause there ain't no way that's happenin', ya' sickos!' Then she turned around and SLAPPED HER ASS at 'em!"

"Then she looked down at her cousin," Tsume walked up to the henged Kiba, imitating the girl's voice and stance with one hand on her hip, "And I hope you enjoyed the view, Teme, because that's the closest you're gettin' to this piece of ass!" Tsume circled a hand up and snapped her fingers in the fake Sasuke's face.

A puff of smoke circled up as Kiba laughed so hard he lost control of his henge, "I would've paid good money to see that!"

"Yeah," Hana sneered at her little brother, "You WOULD! Remember that Uzumaki's bachelor party is a strictly 'Look, but not touch' policy. I don't want to hear that you propositioned another stripper like at the Nara party! The last thing Hinata-chan needs is one of her best friends missing the wedding because he's sitting in an ANBU holding cell."

Peering with one eye at the boy, Tsume gave her son a hard shove, "And speaking of gettin' hitched! Almost all your friends are married, going to get married, or lookin' for someone to get married. Don't tell me you're gonna be a confirmed bachelor, just because Hinata-chan's marrying the Uzumaki kid?"

Kiba snarled at the reminder of his childhood crush soon to be officially bound to the Kyuubi Vessel and plopped down at the table, "Eh! Getting married's not worth it... Besides, you've already got Hana hooked up with a sucker. You don't need me to carry on the family line."

"Line, schmine! I'm talkin' about your happiness, Kiba. No son of mine is gonna end up cold and alone in his old age. If I have to, I'll hire a professional matchmaker to set ya' up with someone."

Tsume sneered at the kid's deepening scowl, "Yeah, boy! So if you don't wanna end up married to a complete stranger, get up off your ass and get serious!" Then the Inuzuka Clan Leader emphasized her point with a whack behind the guy's head.

"OW," Kiba rubbed his brown hair and pouted, "Awww, Mooom!"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

"_Blood and blisters on my fingers. Chaos rules when we're apart."_

"_Watch my temper. I go mental. I'll try to be gentle."_

"_When I grow up, I'll be stable."_

"_When I grow up, I'll turn the tables."_

Garbage

WARNING: If you don't mind OC's and crack pairings, please read on. If not, that's okay. There's gonna be plenty of fun ahead for others and me. Thank you all of you who have been most patient. There's no lemons in this chap, but there will be in the future. So why don't we get this adventure going!

New AN: I wasn't sure about putting in the Neji/Sak lemon until my beta begged me to do it. So here it is.

Enjoy:-)

**When I Grow Up**

**Chapter One**

An anxious Hyuuga Sakura rushed home on foot from a tense day at work. The hospital was busy with patients who came in droves yesterday from some sick son of a bitch taking apart a helpless village. The twenty-two year old medic didn't even have enough chakra to run over the rooftops to reach the Hyuuga compound and this evening she really wanted to. Neji was supposed to be home from a two week mission and they had important plans for tonight. She tightly grasped the small paper bag in her hand and pushed her way through the crowds of Main Street to reach the residential district. The young woman slowed down, catching her breath then smoothed down her short pink locks to make herself a little more presentable.

As Sakura walked up to the familiar Hyuuga gates, the guards on either end gave her respectful nods and she could feel their curious gazes follow after her. Even though she was not gifted with the Byakugan, Sakura could sense the urgency and disappointment teeming through the Hyuuga household about the continued childless state of their most talented couple.

'It's not my fault,' grimaced the young woman as she traversed the compound maze, 'So much has been going on! For one thing, Neji keeps being sent on these long missions. Then I'm either at the hospital or on missions with Team Seven! There just hasn't been time.'

Inner Sakura sighed and shook her head, 'You're only twenty-two! Listen to Tsunade-shishou. The both of you are still young. Everyone matures physically at different rates and if you just relaxed, then it'll happen when it happens.'

Smiling with hope, Sakura brightened up and slid open the door to their bedroom, "Neji? Are you home?"

The dark-haired jounin walked out of the shower with a just a towel on and a small smile appeared on his face to see Sakura rush up. He wrapped her in his arms and caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Hmmm," Sakura mumbled against his lips, "I missed you."

"And I missed you," He pulled away and looked deeply in her emerald eyes, "Did you get it?"

His wife nodded eagerly and lifted up the brown bag, "Just give me a few minutes and we'll find out." She disappeared into the bathroom while Neji sat on the bed to dry off. When Sakura came back out, she found him lying on the bed wearing nothing but a pair of black silk boxers.

Sighing sadly, the pink kunoichi flopped onto the bed then handed the test to Neji.

"Ah," he looked over to his wife who rubbed her eyes harshly in frustration, "There's always next time."

Sakura pounded her fist into the mattress and cried out, "I was so sure! I was even late! Kami, I don't know why, but it seems like it's hit and miss with this baby business."

Neji frowned slightly to see his petite wife so discouraged over this matter. He didn't blame her though. The Hyuuga Elders have been very eager for that prodigy child and their incessant nagging at Sakura about her duty as a Hyuuga wife annoyed him no end. There was even one time when Neji had to ask his uncle if he could relieve some of the pressure on the poor girl.

All Hiashi could do was shrug and say, "It's up to Sakura-san how to handle the pressure. The only thing you can do is be there for her."

The jounin turned on his side to gently stroke Sakura's cheek, "Just because you didn't get pregnant this month, that doesn't mean we can't have fun in the meantime."

Sakura quirked a pink eyebrow and eyed her husband's chiseled physique, "That's true, isn't it?"

The smirk on his face grew a little bigger as he leaned down to nip lightly on her ear, "I really..."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, "Really..."

"Missed you," His voice turned darker as he watched Sakura's eyes light up from the bulge pressing into her hip.

The pink-haired woman moaned softly as Neji slowly covered her neck with gentle kisses, "Apparently."

Neji slowly unzipped her medic nin's uniform and with one finger, opened the center snap of her bra. Unwrapping his welcome home gift, the veins raised around the young Hyuuga eyes and he reached under the edge of her wet panties.

Her breath hitched as she felt chakra extend from the man's fingers to send delightful tingles through her skin. No matter how many times Neji used those tendrils of his Gentle Fist, Sakura would never get enough of it. It felt like her body was shivering from chakra flowing through every nerve, but the last thing she ever felt was cold.

With his Byakugan activated, Neji's pearl eyes could easily read the map of his wife's sensitive points and the places where her tired body begged for attention. He smiled as his lips lightly traveled down her neck and a groan rumbled from his chest when he rubbed his cheek against her soft breast.

He could see her emerald eyes burn with desire when he licked a protruding nipple then blew cool air over it. With a whimper, she squirmed and rolled her hips into his hand, desperate for more. How Neji loved torturing her, putting her on the edge until Sakura's sanity snapped and let Inner Sakura tell him her wants.

Yes, he knew about her inner self. How could a man known for superior skills of observation, be married to Sakura for so long and not discover her inner self? He found this part of his wife a challenge and that absolutely fascinated him. Aside from aggravating her temper, sex was the fastest and, from Neji's opinion, best way to break open that delightful firecracker. Going about the methodical seduction, Neji kept an eye on Sakura's chakra network and waited for that telltale peak of the woman's sexual frustration.

Sakura panted heavily into the pillow, with chest heaving and writhing helpless from her husband's kekkei genkai, "Neji..."

"You know what I want," he murmured against the silken skin as he moved toward her other breast.

Neji watched Sakura whimper then he saw the delicate flash of chakra in the network stemming through her brain, indicating the loss of control and release her desires. Her muted mews gave way for loud moans that filled the room and beyond. No more sweet and polite Sakura, now was the wild, uninhibited woman caring less what the rest of the Hyuuga estate would think.

"More, Neji! Use more chakra," she demanded then threw her head back on the pillow when he complied, "Oh Kami!" The slight pain that barely kept her on edge mixed with intense pleasure from the needle-like chakra hitting all the right nerves.

The eager Hyuuga watched his wife twist and turn in the sheets, his eyes picking up at just the right moment when she'll...

"Now Neji! Take me now!"

Sitting up, he grasped her waist with both hands and pushed himself inside her wet heat, his body shuddering slightly while trying to keep under control. It had been way too long. Sakura woke him from his concentration by lifting her hips and pushing Neji's length deeper inside. This time it was the young Hyuuga moaning as Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her hands against the wall, using it as leverage to set the pace that she wanted. Neji regained use of his brain long enough to reach down and stimulate her clit with his chakra.

After several minutes of hard thrusting from both, Sakura's inner walls squeezed rhythmically around his length and her a cry of ecstasy filled his ears, but her husband was too engrossed his own release to care anymore about propriety. When Neji had emptied himself completely, he would have nearly fell backwards if his wife's locked ankles hadn't kept him upright. Groaning as he tumbled to the other side of Sakura, Neji had just enough strength to wrap a possessive arm around his wife and take in the scent of her pink hair.

Just before she fell asleep, Neji heard her whisper, "Maybe this time..."

The following morning, a happy Sakura lazily strolled along her usual route to the hospital with a stupid smile plastered to her face.

Looking down from her office windows, Tsunade chuckled at her beloved student practically glowing from a passionate night in her Neji-kun's arms. It didn't matter that she was uncharacteristically late to work by a couple hours. Smirking at the fluffy vision of young love before her, Tsunade turned back to her desk where an important letter sat waiting for her attention.

Sighing at the Hyuuga seal, the Godaime opened up the letter from Hiashi and read the disturbing contents. As her brown eyes perused the letter, a frown grew deeper and deeper.

"BAH," Tsunade threw the paper down and shook her head, "Meddling old fools are at it again!" But she had to concede that the Elders had a point. For every mission Neji or Sakura took, it could very well be their last and the Hyuuga Elders were worried about running out of time before they lost the most potential shinobi genes to come in along in years. They were desperate and begging for extreme measures for the young couple.

Throwing her hands in the air, Tsunade shouted out loud, "What they need is to relax and most importantly, have time away from you nit-picking bastards!"

A light bulb went off in the Godaime's head and as she paced around the room, a plan formed in her head, "YES! It's perfect. Shizune!"

The brunette peaked out from behind the office door, "Tsunade-sama?"

"Get me all the information you have on the resort island of Moon," The Godaime couldn't hide the evil grin on her face, making Shizune wonder if her mentor had been hitting the sake again.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aburame Ino drummed her fingers on the meeting table within the office of the Yamanaka clan leader, Inoichi, causing the annoyed man to deepen his lips into a frown.

"Ino-chan," He huffed when his daughter narrowed her baby blues in annoyance and drawled out, "Aburame-san, if this contract does not meet your requirements then allow me to take it back to my lawyers and we can write it for your specifications. It will take a week or so to contact our accountant department and approve the numbers."

The blond woman gave a tired sigh at her father's useless negotiating tactics. He knew the Aburame had a tight schedule to keep and the seasons could careless who made more money off of whom. The Aburame community needed those supplies for the Destruction Beetles more than the Yamanaka clan needed the revenue. For years, the Aburame clan simply let the Yamanaka clan charge them an arm and a leg for the necessary supplies to create specialized habitat for the kikaichu larva. Then when Shibi started dispersing his duties in preparation of retiring from Clan Leader, Ino got a hold of their accounting books. After taking one look at the costs, the young blond woman requested... No, demanded that she be put in charge of these particular transactions and now she was giving her dear Daddy-waddy a huge headache. So what else was new?

"I don't see why you can't call Mom on the phone now so she can whip up another contract," sneered Ino, who knew very well her mother was both lawyer and accountant for the Yamanaka clan.

Inoichi scowled as his headache grew twice as big. His carefully thought out tactics were supposed to make all customers uncomfortable, especially when the words "Lawyer" and "Accountant" were mentioned. Never in all his days, did the Yamanaka think he would be facing off with his daughter in these matters... But then, never in his nightmares did he think his darling Ino-chan would be married to an Aburame!

"Look, Aburame-san," Inoichi tried keep cool, but was failing miserably, "These numbers are much too low and our bottom line is too high. There is not enough profit for my clan to keep supplying the kikaichu these exotic plants. The costs of acquiring and delivering them in such good condition is a very delicate process..."

Ino calmly let her father go on and on with his bullshit. Sure she was getting close to losing her patience, but if there was anything that being married to Shino these past eight years, was that patience was a virtue. That and her father was digging his grave all the deeper, so she was going to really enjoy this.

"And if you insist on these prices," continued Inoichi as his confidence grew, "I'm sorry, but you will have to look elsewhere for these services and good luck getting them at our reasonable rates."

The young blond woman perked up after that, "Actually Yamanaka-sama, I have looked elsewhere. Aburame-sama and I have contacted several other companies willing to do the same thing. We have received their bids, which are quite tempting, but I convinced The Aburame to give you another chance to amend your contract."

Yamanaka Inoichi paled at the amazing loss of profit once they lost the Aburame business and he coughed into one hand, "I see."

"So if Mom won't mind leaving the shop counter for ten minutes to 'Find and Replace' the new charges. We can have this signed and dated by the end of the day. How about we head on down to the shop now and I'll watch the counter for you... Free of charge!"

As they both stood up to leave, Inoichi growled while his daughter lightly kissed his cheek, "I thought family was supposed to look out for one another."

Ino's lips curled into a sly grin, "But I am, Daddy. I am Aburame."

"I know. I know," The Yamanaka sighed as he accompanied his daughter to their flower shop, "So how is... Your family, Ino-chan?"

"Just fine," she chirped proudly, "Shinichi-kun is doing well in his classes at the academy and Shibi-sama is giving Shino a trial run at Clan Leader in a few days."

"Really now?" There was always chaos when transferring of power, leaving the new leader wide open for manipulation. Inoichi rubbed his chin in thought until he noticed Ino glaring at him.

The young blond narrowed her blue eyes at her father, "No, Daddy! I've already warned Shino about you, so don't bother trying to go over my head!"

Inoichi shrugged nonchalantly and tried to play innocent, "I was only thinking about it. Doesn't necessarily mean I was going to."

"Uh huh."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Uchiha Kana marched up to the home of her Kamizuki grandparents, everyone nearby could hear the griping and any shinobi could feel her chakra rise with random spikes in agitation.

"What the hell do those old geezers know," grumbled the midnight-haired kunoichi, "Kami, I'm only fifteen...well, sixteen soon, BUT STILL! Where do they get off trying to 'Breed Me' as if I'm some sort of heifer!"

Sliding the curtain back, Kamizuki Umeko gave her husband, Keiji a disappointed sigh. Both had hoped the meeting their step-granddaughter rushed to this morning wasn't about that, but they had heard rumors. The front door bell rang and Keiji opened up the door to a grousing Kana.

"Hi, Kana-chan," The man let her walk inside and smiled, "How did everything go?"

"Horrible! The Council want me and Teme to marry 'For the sake of the Village'," grumbled the young kunoichi as she put up air quotes and abruptly changed the subject, "I'm here to pick up the twins. Where did they run off to?"

Her grandfather smiled and pointed to the backyard, "They're outside playing. You can't miss them, especially Akio!"

Kana chuckled as she walked through the back door, "You couldn't miss Akio with the broadside of a barn door!" She stepped out on the porch to see her baby brother's spiky burgundy hair peeking out from behind a thick tree.

The girl tiptoed to the tree trunk then pounced on the little boy, tickling him until he screamed for mercy. Laughing just as hard, Kana looked around the yard expecting to see the dark shaggy-haired version of the four year old.

"Akio-kun, where is Washi? Gramps said the both of you were here and I can usually feel your brother's chakra nearby."

Akio didn't say anything, but a wide smile did cross his face as he pointed up.

"Neesaaaaan!" Washi flew through the air from the tree limb that he was hiding in to drop right on Kana's shocked face.

With the stink of kiddie sweat and mud filling her nose, Kana's muffled scream could be heard as she stumbled around the backyard with Washi wrapped around her head so tightly it took a minute for her to peel him off. After deeply inhaling fresh air, she then spat out dirt and bits that she really didn't want to know about, while the bright-haired twin rushed up to his siblings and laughing at his silly sister.

Holding her baby brother up by the arms, Kana smiled sweetly and patiently, "Washi-kun, you're not supposed to know how to mask your chakra until you went to the academy. Tell Neesan, where did you learn to do that?"

"Taro-niisan," chirped the twins.

"WOO! Pwned yo' buggy ass," Kamizuki Taro raised his arms in triumph when he trounced his best friend, Aburame Shinichi, in a video game they were playing on the big screen TV his father, Kamizuki Izumo, had just bought.

The young Aburame heir calmly sat his controller down to watch his friend do a stupid dance then he noticed a kikaichu fly up to him and land on his finger. It was the beetle he had assigned after school to keep a look out for a certain midnight-haired kunoichi.

"Taro, the kikai here says that Kana is on her way home and she seems quite upset."

"Damn, what'd I do now," grumbled Taro and he began cleaning the mess in the living room, "Better head home and save yourself an ass-kicking, Shinichi."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind staying," said the Aburame boy as he checked his shirt for any spots, "I would like to say 'Hi' to your sister."

"What are you crazy or something," Taro picked up the junk food wrappers strewn about, "She's on the warpath and you want to get in the way?"

Shinichi fiddled with his shades and his lips curled into a sly grin, "Yup, your sister is HOT!"

The shaggy haired boy nearly tripped over his feet then stared wide-eyed at his best friend, not quite believing what he heard. Yeah, the guy looked just like his father, Shino-sama, but he sure did inherit his mother's mouth.

"Dude, that's my sister you're talkin' about. That's just wrong," Taro cringed and gagged at the thought of Shinichi kissing Kana.

"Half-sister," corrected Shinichi as he took off his shades to wipe them clean on his shirt hem then carefully replaced them.

"Still," the Kamizuki boy frowned and slapped his best friend upside the head, nearly knocking the sunglasses off, "Ya' don't DO that!"

With one twin under each arm, Kana kicked open the front door to find Taro nervously standing in the middle of the living room with Shinichi giving her a flirty wave.

"Uh hey, Neesan," said the fidgeting eight year old, "Whattup?"

Putting down the little boys, who scattered off to get into more trouble, Kana slammed the door closed with one foot then tromped into the living room to glare at her brother, "What did I tell you about teaching jutsu to the twins? They are pre-school children who are much too young to understand when and where to use them!"

Taro took a deep breath and paused dramatically, trying to buy time to think of an excuse.

Shinichi smiled and motioned towards his friend, "Remember you're talking to Taro. You have to use smaller words around him."

"Oi," The Kamizuki boy scowled and pointed his friend to the door, "Get out!"

"Actually," Shinichi looked over at his crush with a coy smile, "I was going to ask if I could stay over for dinner tonight. That is, if Kana-chan doesn't mind?"

Taro narrowed his dark eyes and mumbled something about horny buggers who should know better than to hit on older women.

The kunoichi smiled sweetly at the polite young man she used to babysit with her brother, "Of course, you can Shini-kun! Why can't you be more like your friend, Taro?"

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Taro walked into the kitchen and grumbled to himself, "'Cause I ain't into incest."

His older sister followed him and pushed aside the dirty dishes accumulated on the kitchen table, "What happened to you," she complained.

"You used to be a darling, sweet boy. Then you turned into... into," With a disgusted tone, she waved a hand up and down at her little brother, "This."

Taro rolled his eyes and groaned, "It's called 'Growing up', Neesan. You might wanna try it."

"D-don't you back-sass me," yelled Kana and stalked up to her little brother, "You...you... Shrimp!" She pushed herself up on her toes slightly.

Both boys calmly glanced up at the annoyed kunoichi, who was only six inches taller than them. Taking after their fathers, Taro and Shinichi were the tallest in their class and in a few short years, they'll not only be caught up, but towering over her.

"Use it while you can, Neesan," said Taro dryly as he plopped into a chair, "Cause in a little while it won't mean shit."

"I'll tell you what else won't mean shit," Kana pulled the chair out from under the boy, "Your ass, if you don't clean this kitchen up! Not to mention the mess in the living room and if you scratched up Dad's TV, I am not taking the heat for you." She walked out the kitchen to pick up the ringing phone.

"YAH! Oh...Hi Hanabi. Gomen."

There was a crash when Taro dropped the dishes in his arms into the sink then hurried to the living room, "Hey, hey, Neesan! Say 'Hi' to Hanabi-chan for me. Better yet, let me have the phone!"

Kana rolled her eyes and pushed her open palm out to slam against Taro's forehead, keeping her lovesick brother at bay, "Yeah of course, I did that to the Council. They weren't taking 'No' for an answer!"

Taro struggled against his sister, trying to get a hold on the phone so he could talk with the enchanting creature on the other end.

"Please, what are they gonna do? Wheeze on me," Kana pulled the receiver away from her chin, activated her Sharingan, and glared daggers at her little brother, "Back off, Taro. She's too old for you."

The Kamizuki boy slumped over and shuffled back into the kitchen to find Shinichi smirking at him.

"She's right you know," chuckled the young Aburame, "Hyuuga Hanabi is eighteen. Way too old."

Taro scowled and turned back to putting the dishes into the washer, "Please, my sister is twice as old as you are!"

"But she's only eight years older," said Shinichi as he handed a dirty cup to his friend, "Ten years from now, it won't matter."

"It'll matter alright 'cause I'll kick your buggy ass from here to Suna," growled Taro and poked his friend's forehead harshly, "Stay away from my sister!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of Konoha, it was Ladies' Night once again and three kunoichi leaned against the jukebox while they scrutinized all the available men milling around the Razor Leaf Bar.

"What about that one," said Shizune and nodded at one particular shinobi, "He's cute."

Sarutobi Kurenai narrowed her crimson eyes to get a better look then frowned, "No, too scrawny."

"Snores too," Anko mumbled into her bottle of beer. The other two kunoichi glanced at the tokubetsu jounin and immediately moved on.

"Well, how about that one," the medic pointed to a guy at the bar who was checking them out as well.

The shinobi widow looked the man over and sighed, "Not bad... but not enough facial hair for me."

An annoyed Shizune tapped her foot while Anko raised her bottle in agreement, "Good call. He's got enough to worry about with a missus and two girlfriends on the side. I had to break it off because I liked his wife better than I did him. Yup, she was a pretty good lay!"

Kurenai choked on her sake and coughed harshly to clear her lungs.

Shizune slowly shook her head in disbelief, "Only you, Anko." She returned to man-hunting for her friends and found someone interesting.

"Oh, I work with that nin," The medic kunoichi gave Kurenai a tap on the shoulder, "He's a really nice guy and a good medic too!"

Anko looked over at the latest candidate and nodded, "Sure he's a nice guy now, but in bed? He has got to be one of the nastiest sex freaks I had ever come across! It's a good thing he is a medic. You'll have a lot of fun with him, Kurenai. I know I did!"

The other two quickly scratched another off the list.

Frustrated from either Kurenai's nitpicking or Anko's philandering, Shizune was just about at the end of her rope with this favor those two keep asking of her. Her stupid compulsion to fix everything, even her friends' love lives, had landed her into an impossible situation. It wasn't as if Kurenai was adverse to dating again. It was just that she compared every man against her late husband, Asuma, and those were some pretty big shoes to fill. Then there was Anko. Something needed to be done about the self-destructive dating cycle the girl put herself into.

Shizune searched through the murky bar to set eyes on the table where Genma, Kakashi, and Yamato sat enjoying their drinks. She decided that it was time to get some outside help and began walking for their table.

"Hey, where ya' off to," asked Anko.

The medic turned around and growled out, "I'm gonna go make out with my boyfriend. Got a problem with that?" The other two shook their heads and Shizune was satisfied to see the forlorn expressions on their faces.

Genma raised an eyebrow when his normally proper girlfriend slid into his lap and leaned into his chest for comfort, "Okay, what do you want?"

Shizune sighed and pointed to the pitiful kunoichi at the jukebox, "Those two are driving me insane. Kurenai wants a boyfriend, but keeps measuring guys against Asuma. Anko wants to get laid, but she has had every male in the joint and might play the other team just so she has someone new to screw!"

Putting his Icha Icha down, Kakashi snickered and looked over at the Shodaime progeny he called friend, "Shizune, you've forgotten there's one man here who hasn't had the good fortune of encountering the Anko Experience."

Yamato didn't say anything, just stared into his drink while he ignored the knowing smirks. Night after night, he had been watching the snake kunoichi on the hunt and was hoping that maybe... just maybe, Anko would finally notice him this evening. Then he heard Shizune talk about Anko turning lesbian for more meaningless sex. He was going to need something stronger than this watery shit he was drinking.

"I'm going to the bar," he grumbled and got up from his chair, "Anybody want anything. I'm buying. It's not like I have a girlfriend to spend money on."

Kakashi gave the ANBU shinobi a pointed look, "Yamato, why don't you buy Anko a drink. Break the ice for her. She might appreciate the more aggressive approach rather than shy and patient."

The chestnut-haired man glanced at the snake kunoichi, who for a split second looked into his eyes before she quickly turned away, "I don't know..."

"Go on, Yamato," cheered Shizune, "You just might be surprised."

Seeing Genma give a nod of encouragement, Yamato took in a deep breath and headed straight for the bar. Five minutes and several shots of liquid courage later, the ANBU nin walked up to Anko and gave her his most charming smile.

"I bought you a drink, Mitarashi-san," He gazed into Anko's grey eyes and felt his stomach flipflop, "I hope you don't mind."

Kurenai covered her smile with one hand and watched her friend put on the spot, 'Awww how sweet. It's about time those two got together.'

"Nah, don't mind at all," grinned Anko as she reached out for the glass, "I'm never one to turn down free booze!"

Everyone held their breaths as the kunoichi's hand moved forward to take the drink... then

"Oopsy," hissed Anko while her hand tipped the bottom up to splash onto the guy, "I am so so sorry, Yamato-san. I didn't mean to ruin your shirt."

The man smiled patiently and shrugged, "That's okay, Mitarashi-san. Most of it hit my vest anyways. How about I get you another drink?"

Surprised that the guy didn't go running off in fury, Anko was at a loss on what to do next "Su-sure. That'll be great. Just great!"

As soon as Yamato was out of earshot, Kurenai turned on her friend, "You did that on purpose!"

"Did not," spat Anko, "My fingers slipped. That's all!" But Anko kept fidgeting nervously while watching the Shodaime progeny from afar, "I-uh, gotta take a leak. I'll be back." She hurried away to the back of the bar and disappeared into the women's bathroom.

Kurenai crossed her arms as she watched the snake jounin make a hasty retreat, "I don't get it. He's a nice guy and yet she runs to hide. What has got that girl so spooked?"

"Who's spooked," asked Yamato from behind.

The crimson-eyed brunette jumped when she heard Yamato's voice then laughed nervously, "Back so soon? Um, Anko-chan just went to... powder her nose. Give me a minute and I'll just go check on her."

Recovering from her near heart-attack, Kurenai rushed to the back of the Razor Leaf and into the bathroom, "Kami, this guy is just as good at freaking people out as you, Anko! Anko?" Not feeling her friend's chakra, Kurenai bent down to see the empty stalls then noticed the bathroom window swinging open and letting in the night air.

"Uh oh..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, found Kana kicking Taro out the door before he was late again for the academy then rushing over the rooftops to her grandparents' home with the twins giggling for her to go faster. Huffing and puffing, the midnight kunoichi reached Main Street in time to see Hyuuga Hanabi leaning against a wall, arms crossed and toes tapping.

"Hey, Hanabi-chan," said Kana, "I'm here. We can go now."

Hanabi shook her head at the girl, "Late again. Why don't you take your duties seriously?"

"Oh I am sorry if I seem to be a bit disillusioned with my assignment," Kana sneered as she and Hanabi started walking through the crowds.

As the people milled about the street, Kana snarled at anyone unfortunate enough to bump into her then continued to bitch at her best friend, "Here, I have worked every day for years to increase my power. Then I refined my clan jutsu through hard training with the famous Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi."

Hanabi sighed as she silently mouthed the familiar fuming, "I have survived the Forest of Death, reached the finals three times, and finally six months ago, was given the honorable rank of chuunin by the Godaime."

Both kunoichi walked up to the Konoha Gates while Kana adjusted her hitai-ate, "All that painful suffering and carnage, I endured to become... A PENCIL PUSHER! A LIBRARY GOPHER! A FREAK'N FURNITURE MOVER!" She plopped down in her seat and slammed her forehead into the receiving station's table.

"Uh miss," said a wary voice from above.

Without moving her head, Kana lifted a clipboard and pen to recite numbly, "Welcome to Konohakagure. Please sign here. Thank you and enjoy your stay."

The confused shinobi looked over at Hanabi, who droned impassively, "Don't mind her. She's just on her daily rant." The man quickly signed the paperwork, shaking his head as he walked away.

"It's official. I am my step-dad's daughter," With a strangled cry, the midnight-haired girl threw imaginary confetti in the air then twirled a finger, "Woo hoo."

As the afternoon hours passed by, Kana sat in her chair with chin resting on the table and gave a bored sigh, "I still can't believe what those creepy buzzards actually suggested yesterday. I don't see why they kept pushing the issue when we both turned the idea down. It makes no sense."

Hanabi kept herself busy with memorizing the list of visitors from the clipboard, "Actually, it makes perfect sense. You've lived in Konoha for nearly a decade, but you're still in culture shock. Marriage between cousins in the Land of Fire is not illegal and often encouraged among the elite clans."

Kana shuddered then narrowed her onyx eyes, "If that's so, why didn't they set you or Hinata-sensei up with your Neji-niisan?"

A horrified wince flickered across the Hyuuga girl's face then she calmly said, "It would never happen. Hizashi-ojisan and my father were not only brothers, but twins... Mother Nature's clones. So genetically speaking, Neji-niisan is our half-sibling and setting us up together would be begging for trouble."

Kana sat up to stick her tongue out at her know-it-all friend then groaned, "So why can't that apply to me and Teme!"

With a tired sigh, Hanabi rolled her pearl eyes at the ditzy kunoichi, "You and Sasuke-san aren't first cousins or even second cousins for that matter. Not to mention, your mother isn't part of the Uchiha Clan. You're considered fresh blood without the complications of defects in the offspring."

The young Uchiha girl crossed her arms and turned her head with a frown, "Tch! I still think it's sick and wrong. The guy is such an asshole!"

"On the contrary, Sasuke-san is quite the catch," said Hanabi matter of factly as she perused the clipboard, "There's a reason why he has such a huge fan club. Even Sakura-neesan was hung up on him before she fell in love with Neji-niisan."

Kana slowly raised an eyebrow. Instead of interrupting her best friend like usual, she let the girl prattle on and Hanabi never 'Prattled On'. She watched how the girl kept a careful mask of stoicism the Hyuuga household was famous for. There was not a ripple of emotion on her face nor twitch from her body. It was perfect...too perfect.

"He's considered quite attractive by some," continued Hanabi while realization dawned on Kana, "Has vast monetary resources and powerful jutsu he developed on his own. In short, he is everything a Konoha kunoichi could ever want in a husband."

"You LIKE him," a smirk curled on the midnight-haired girl's face.

Hanabi's pearl eyes slowly swung over to glare at the grinning Kana, "What?"

The midnight kunoichi circled a finger at the stone-faced Hyuuga, "Hanabi-chan has become a pathetic Sasuke fan girl!

Refusing to let the girl get to her, Hanabi's face and voice remained deadpanned,"I have not."

Kana leaned back in her chair and nodded slyly, "Oh yes, you have! You think he's hot stuff, don't cha'!

"I do not-"

"Bet ya' every night you dream about his gorgeous bod!" The Uchiha girl made kissy noises that sent the Hyuuga girl's eye twitching.

"Stop that infernal-"

"Is that why I see you hanging around Team Seven's training ground," laughed Kana as she slapped the table, "Hanabi wanted some sugar Sasuke to sweeten her day!"

"Shut... Up. I was merely keeping an eye on the traitor," Hanabi stated coldly as she worked harder to keep her emotions under control. A Hyuuga must not give in to pressure. A Hyuuga will not break!

"Wanna hit that all the way! With yo' emo-boy Sasuke," chimed Kana as she jumped up from her seat, hopped onto the table, and wiggled her hips to the beat, "Wish you make the perfect combo. Gonna do the mattress mambo!"

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up," Hanabi's pale face slowly became bright red for as her deepest darkest secret was sung out to the nearby crowd.

When a couple of snickering shinobi came walking by, Hanabi realized it was only a matter of time before the rumor would reach the Uchiha's ears then worse... her father's!

Her Hyuuga pride finally broke and she shouted for all to hear, "I HATE YOU!" Her forehead dropped on the table with a thud.

"Chuunin," asked a firm voice in front of them.

Kana stepped off the table and smiled politely as she handed the clipboard to the frowning Baki and Sand genin, who just arrived for the Chuunin Exams, "Don't mind her. She's just on her daily rant."

"Why," whimpered Hanabi as she rocked her head back and forth on the table, "Why must you torment me day in and day out for all these years?"

Grinning madly, Kana slapped a hand on the girl's back, "Because, that's what best friends do!"

The young Hyuuga girl activated her Byakugan and was about to take her 'Best Friend' down a peg or two when her extended vision picked up distant figures running for the front gates at a rapid pace. She jumped up from her chair and ran just outside the gate to get a better look.

Kana sensed the change in Hanabi's mood and followed after her, "What is it?"

"We have unknown shinobi coming in fast," said the Hyuuga girl as she focused her tunnel vision, "Give me a few more seconds to identify."

Looking in the same direction as Hanabi, Kana's eyes switched to red and she began to accumulate chakra into one palm, "Just say the word."

A second later, Hanabi recognized the two shinobi with one carrying the third in his arms, "It's your parents and uncle. Your mother looks to be in critical condition." She glanced from one injury to the next, from the torn shoulder to the chewed up hip and legs.

"It looks like something took several bites out of her," whispered Hanabi.

Kana cut the chakra to her chidori and started to run for the three Leaf-nin, "Get to the hospital and alert them. Tell them as much as you can about my mom's injuries so they'll be ready!" While Hanabi disappeared in a flash, Kana pushed chakra into her feet and jumped into the tree limbs so she could reach her family faster.

"What happened," she demanded as the girl jumped along side her step-father. The young chuunin noticed that the guys were slightly bruised and dark circles under their eyes belied how they had been running all night.

"She had to take on the summons while we engaged the enemy," growled Izumo as he held his unconscious wife closer.

Kotetsu closed his eyes and the frustration was clear in his voice, "Fucker took too long to take out and she barely made it out of the fight alive."

Kana nodded and focused on the branches before her, "I'll alert the other guards then report to the Hokage for you. Hanabi should have the hospital ready for you." Then she pushed more chakra into her feet and sped to the wall guards.

By the time she gave the Godaime her report and made it to the hospital, she found her step-father and uncle waiting in the sterile hallway. They had been patched up and were sipping coffee from the vending machine.

"How is she," Kana noticed that both men were drinking mochaccinos, her mother's favorite.

Izumo sighed as he sat down in a chair, "She's in surgery. They said nothing truly vital was injured, but it may be a while for them to be sure."

The girl blew a sigh of relief, "Okay then. Is there anything I can get you, Dad? Kotetsu-oji?"

Kotetsu shook his head as he continued to walk around the hall while Izumo rubbed his chin, "Yeah, Kana-chan. Could you take care of the other kids for tonight? And don't tell them what happened. There's no need to worry them."

"Sure thing. Glad you two are alright," sighed Kana and gave both men hugs before going to pick up the twins. As she walked out the hospital doors, the chuunin was passed by a tense Hyuuga Hiashi, who gave her a quick nod before proceeding to the waiting room.

Both men looked up when they recognized the Hyuuga's chakra signature heading for them. They simply glanced at him as he sat down next to Kamizuki. All three stayed there for a while, just letting their own thoughts fill the silence until Izumo spoke up.

"I thought I would be the first one to go," he mumbled deeply.

Hiashi kept staring at nothing in particular and stated, "So did I."

The man scowled at the Hyuuga, but there wasn't nearly as much hostility as usual. Hiashi returned Izumo's scowl with a small smirk, but there wasn't the usual arrogance. Both men sat quietly, while Kotetsu frantically paced the hall and murmuring repeatedly to himself about stupid women. Occasionally, the blue-haired shinobi would stop and stare at the operation room doors, even chewing on a thumbnail just to release some of the tension coursing through him.

After a few hours, the medic nin leading the operation walked in with a tired, but happy smile, "She's going to pull through. It was touch and go for a bit, but you guys got her here before it could got worse."

Kotetsu just about crumbled into a chair, but he walked up to the medic with Izumo who asked, "Can we see her?"

Izumo noticed the veins rising around Hiashi's eyes and guessed the man was already checking up on the kunoichi himself. Satisfied with her health, The Hyuuga turned to Kamizuki and gave him an acknowledging nod before leaving for home.

The medic waved an arm and showed the way to her room, "She's still sleeping so don't stay long. I also recommend you two head for home after this and get some proper sleep too."

After an hour of chasing the twins around the house then reading the same mindless bedtime story about bunnies several times, Kana got the four year olds to sleep then she kicked Taro off the video games before sending him straight to bed.

Taro huffed when he saw Kana make herself comfortable in front of the TV to pick up a controller, "Just don't mess with my high score, Kana," he growled from the bedroom he shared with the twins.

"Heh," His older sister smirked as her eyes glowed red and her fingers pressed the buttons with lightening speed.

It was a quarter to midnight, when Kana's name was flashing above Taro's and she stood up to stretch from a job well done. As she walked out of the living room, the young kunoichi passed by a window then stepped back. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end and she got the distinct feeling of being watched. She activated her Sharingan and surveyed the front yard. Nothing moved. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Red turning back to onyx, Kana slowly backed away from the window then shrugged off the eerie feeling.

"Maybe the Hyuuga or Aburame guards are doing something new," And she walked into her bedroom.

Deep in the darkness of the building across from the estate gates, a shadow with one Sharingan eye patiently watched the girl walk away. Then the ominous presence disappeared to go check on his other interesting relative.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto

AN: Sorry that this chap was a few days late. The flu bug knocked me down on my ass for a couple days. Well, I've been told that the funny Izumo and Kotetsu scene would might make het readers uncomfortable while pissing off yaoi readers. But seeing as how it gave a lot of information in one sitting, I decided to leave it in. If it does offend anybody, my apologies. It wasn't meant to.

Many thanks to those who put me on alert and faves. It's nice to know someone's willing to give me a chance. Oh well...

Hope you enjoy:-)

**Chapter Two**

Kicking up dust as he made his way down the road, a bitter Kiba glared at his moving feet not caring at how annoyed Akamaru was getting.

'Are you still mad at your mother for giving you an ultimatum,' grumbled the huge dog then he sneezed to clear his nose, 'She only has your best interests at heart.'

Kiba stuck his hands deep into her leather jacket and growled, 'Yeah well, it's no fun getting backed into a corner like that. Why does she have to keep doing that anyways?'

'She's the Inuzuka,' said Akamaru plainly, 'She can do whatever she wants.'

'Hah! Mom won't be clan leader for long.'

The dog sighed as he tried to talk some sense into his master, 'But your sister will be and she already gave her approval for the idea. And if you think losing her status will soften Tsume? Heh, she's your mother and always will be your mother. There's no getting around that.'

"Whatever," Kiba spat out loud as he turned to walk through the Aburame Compound gates.

He gave the guards respectful nods before proceeding to the clan offices where Shino had been sequestered for the past few days. Normally, Kiba would have kept his distance from any desk job, even if it wasn't his job, but he really needed some advice and Aburame Shino was just the level-headed shinobi to help him.

The crabby young man walked up to the office door with Aburame Shibi's name plate and politely knocked.

"Come in," said the clan leader and turned back to his son, "Keep the meetings from getting off the topic and make sure the Elders don't walk all over you."

"Hi Kiba. Akamaru. Be right with you, " Shino turned back to his father, "Alright, Dad. I got that the first thirty times you told me. I know this makes me sound paranoid, but you seem to be hiding something."

The Aburame waved a hand at Kiba then scratched his cheek nervously,"Uh yeah, there's one little thing, I may have put off, but I am quite sure you'll be able to handle it."

"Did you offend the Hyuuga Clan again, Dad," sighed the younger Aburame, "You know they hate it when you try to get Hiashi-sama drunk."

Kiba snickered at the thought of the Hyuuga Clan Leader getting thoroughly wasted over a broad.

"Hey, the guy really needed to get smashed and that was years ago," Shibi headed for the office closet and opened it up. When he opened the door three boxes fell down as their support disappeared and spilled out their contents.

Shibi picked up the files and replaced them in the boxes, "I've been going on so many missions that some of the paperwork kinda piled up."

A deep frown crossed the younger Aburame face as he watched his father place the boxes on the desk, "As I recall, someone was quite eager for more missions until lately."

The Aburame cleared his throat and turned to their guest, "So what brings you to our neighborhood, Kiba?"

"I need some advice," The young man dropped into a leather couch and got straight to the point, "Mom wants me to find someone to marry or she'll get a matchmaker and find someone for me."

Avoiding the death glare Shino was giving him behind his back, Shibi nodded wisely, "Ah, I see. I see. I'm sure your mother just has your best interests at heart."

Akamaru snickered next to his master until Kiba growled at him then turned back to the Aburame, "So I've heard."

"Has she given you a time frame to work with," asked Shibi.

Kiba shook his head, "No, not really. Just to 'Get up off my ass and get serious'."

Highly irritated by his predicament, Shino pulled out the first file and plainly told his friend, "Obviously, your mother just wants you to start dating with your brain and not your dick."

"So says the man who's anniversary is after his son's birthday," replied Kiba then snickered from the threatening hum from Shino's kikaichu.

"It sounds like she's taking it easy on you by giving a warning first instead of just going ahead and hiring a matchmaker," said Shibi as he stepped between the two growling young men, "I suggest the next girl you ask out on a date, picture how she good a wife she would make, instead of how hot the sex would be."

The young Inuzuka stared at the Clan Leader as if he was insane then pointed behind the Aburame, "He didn't."

Without turning around, Shibi thumbed at his son, who stopped writing long enough to give Kiba the middle finger salute, "He got damn lucky! Don't assume that the same thing will happen to you. And Kiba, if you keep fooling around like you do, then perhaps Tsume is right to arrange a marriage."

Roughly shaking his hands through is brown hair, Kiba groaned and threw himself back onto the leather couch, "Is the whole world against me?"

"You were born an Inuzuka," mumbled Shino, "That should have been your first clue."

Shibi leaned into the couch arm and rested a hand on Kiba's shoulder, "You're an intelligent boy, Kiba. Just be a little less spontaneous and more responsible."

Matrimony. Responsibility. Accountability. These words grated on the very philosophy Kiba had been carefully fostering since Naruto discovered Hinata-chan and swept the Hyuuga girl out of his grasp. The Lone Wolf. That was him now, not some stupid lapdog for a pompous dame who'll take every chance to put him under her thumb.

As if reading his master's mind, Akamaru lifted his head from his paws and smirked, 'If you don't find someone on your own, then the matchmaker will make sure you end up with a rich bitch... bigger commission that way.'

A frightened shudder ran up and down Kiba's spine and with that mental blast of cold water, he snapped to reality, "I'll look through my little black book and see if anyone's available for dinner tonight."

Shibi nodded and gave the young man a pat on the back, "That's the spirit! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to let Shino get on with his 'Trial Run' so I can get on with my two week vacation."

Kiba grinned as he stood up to leave as well, "Two weeks? Wow, Aburame-sama! So what are you going to do first?"

"I don't know," Shibi opened up the office door then scratched his mustache in thought, "I have a list of things I've always wanted to try out. Most of them involve just hanging out at home."

As Shino shook the now dry pen then opened up his father's desk to pull out a fresh one, the young man called out, "Just as long as you don't go walking around naked in your living room, anything goes Dad."

Walking out the door with Akamaru following right behind, Kiba laughed at his friend's joke while Shibi coughed and mentally pushed the idea further down his list.

After wishing Kiba and Akamaru luck, Shibi headed straight for the huge Aburame Main house that he shared with Shino and his family. It had been years since he'd walked through the house during the weekday morning and it felt a little odd. He perused his personal library and was annoyed to find he had already read everything there. Sighing he wandered into the kitchen, where the cook was busy preparing that night's dinner.

"Good day, Aburame-sama," said the cook as she threw in some ingredients into a pot of soup, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No thank you. I'm just passing through," He searched inside the refrigerator then looked into the freezer, "Ahah!" He pulled out a tub of mocha ice cream then raided the silverware drawer.

As the cook laughed at her employer, Shibi brandished a large spoon, "I'll just take these off your hands then."

With the tub of ice cream, Shibi sat himself in front of the television and grabbed the remote, "Let's see what's on the boob tube."

"Talk show, reality show, game show, another reality show. Hey, wasn't that channel supposed to show music videos?"

He flipped through more channels, occasionally stopping for something that might be interesting only to have his hopes dashed, "Hell, the only channels showing any skin right now are soap operas. And I HATE soap operas!"

By the time noon rolled around, the ice cream was gone and so was Shibi's patience. He finally gave up on the television, threw his trench coat on, and headed out to wander about the Aburame Compound. He was passed by several academy children on their lunch break, including his grandson, Shinichi and the Kamizuki boy.

"Hello, Shibi-sofu," said Shinichi respectfully before the boys took off once more to attack the fridge. They were going to be a bit disappointed when they peeked into the freezer. Figuring now was the time to be scarce, Shibi decided to check up on the Kikaichu larva and headed for the other side of the Aburame House where the nursery was kept. As he passed by one of the open windows, Shibi heard his daughter-in-law's voice ring out.

"I understand this may be short notice, sir, but I assure you the Aburame Clan is quite capable of paying your fees. No, sir this needs to be done now!"

'Ah, that's right. Ino-chan has her new job now. Maybe she could use some help.' Turning around, Shibi walked through a side door and into the hallway that held the private offices. He looked into the first open door to see Ino walking around the office with the phone cradled in her neck and a pen writing away on a notepad.

Ever since she significantly opened up the clan finances from her father's overcharging, Ino was dumped with numerous requests as a mediator for other issues that have been plaguing the Aburames. The kunoichi had to ask for temporary leave from her hospital duties to tackle these requests properly and was diving into her new job with vigor. Shibi had to admit, he was impressed with her methods of dazzling the opponent with her charisma while using cutthroat negotiating to get what she wanted.

As soon as Ino put the phone down, Shibi knocked on the door and said, "Hello Ino. Is there anything you need help with?"

The blond woman smiled and waved a hand nonchalantly, "Thank you for offering, Shibi-sama, but I'm fine. Please don't think me rude, but I need to work on composing this message to the Yuuhi Clan."

"If you want," asked Shibi as he took a step inside the office, "I can deliver that message for you."

"No need, Shibi-sama," Ino rubbed her temples as she tried to concentrate on composing the letter, "There's already a person coming to pick it up."

Taking a deep breath, the Aburame looked around the office and noticed a small stack of folders, "What about those files? I can organize them for you. Do prefer by date or customer?"

Ino plastered a smile on her face and sweetly said, "They're already organized, Shibi-sama. You don't have to worry about them."

"Those pencils look rather dull how about I sharpen them for you," The man reached over and pushed one pencil after another into the electric sharpener.

Beginning to lose her patience, Ino drummed her fingers on the desk and searched her brain for some way to fob the bored man onto someone else. Luckily for her, two someones came sauntering down the hall and tried to tip toe past her office door.

Ino hopped out of her seat and threw the door wide open to reveal her son and his best friend, "A grandfather should spend time with his grandchildren!"

The boys shook their heads like rattles while Shibi's back was turned then nodded furiously when the man looked over his shoulder to smile at them.

"Wonderful," exclaimed the blond woman as she gently shoved her father-in-law out the office door, "Shinichi-kun, why don't you show your grandfather what you two do during lunch? See you at dinnertime!" And the door slammed shut followed by a the sound of a lock clicking.

Shibi looked down at his grandson and the Kamizuki kid, "So what were you boys planning on doing?"

Telling the Aburame that they were planning to sneak a peek into the women's baths didn't exactly sit well with the boys and they shuffled their feet while floundering for an idea.

"DANGO," shouted Taro and he started walking out the front door, "We were going to get some dango!"

Shinichi caught up with his friend and whispered, "I thought you hated dango?"

"Shhhhh," Taro waved a hand frantically, "Keep your voice down. He doesn't know that." Then the boys jumped when they heard a deep voice chuckle from behind.

"You were going to peep in the women's hot springs, weren't you," admonished the Aburame, "Because it would damage the clan's reputation if someone were to get caught."

The Kamizuki boy's eyes bugged out and he gasped,"Oh no, Aburame-sama! We would never, never ever, ever!"

Shibi looked over at his grandson and saw a blush rising from the boy, "I see. How about we head out to a nice bookstore? There should be some great books for kids in there. Hmmm, I know! 'War and Peace' should be a challenging read for you two."

Curious glances passed between the boys and they shrugged. A challenging book about violence and mayhem sounded promising to them.

"Sure why not," said Shinichi and followed after his grandfather, "It's a manga I haven't heard of before so I'm willing to give it a try."

-------------------------------------------------

It was almost one in the afternoon as Tsunade started making her hospital rounds and a nurse appeared from one side.

"Hokage-sama, we have two Leaf shinobi that stayed over night in a patient's room. We were going to tell them to go home, but they were so exhausted that we decided to let them stay and catch up on some sleep."

Tsunade grumbled as she turned the corner, "I thought that we had rules for a reason, but fine! I'll kick 'em out. Which room?"

The nurse handed the appropriate file to her superior, "Room Forty-two, Hokage-sama."

The blond woman flipped the file over to recognize the name, "Oh..."

Ten minutes later, Tsunade pushed open the room door to see Izumo and Kotetsu sitting in chairs on either side of Mitsu's bed, slumped over her mattress and blankets covering their shoulders. She quietly walked around Izumo and waved healing chakra over the slumbering kunoichi's shoulder. Then she moved around to where Kotetsu slept and checked on the injured legs, then the hip. Making sure everything was in order and there were no infections brewing, Tsunade nodded in satisfaction then gave Izumo a swift kick in the legs.

The sleep deprived nin jumped up and attempted to swing a fist as his attacker only to find an incredibly strong hand clamping down on his wrist then twisting his entire body away.

"Oi," The Godaime shouted in his ear, "Weren't you told to go home and get some sleep!"

Snapping up from the mattress, Kotetsu snorted as he woke to the Hokage's shout and wondered what freaky dream he was having with the Hokage assaulting his best friend, "Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade narrowed her brown eyes at the blue-haired nin, "Good, you're awake! I already gave Kana the day off so she can take care of the kids. So the both of you can hightail it out of here and get some proper rest. That's an order, chuunin!" She let go of Izumo's arm and waited for their response.

Both men managed to stand up straight and bow respectfully, "Hai, Hokage-sama!"

The Godaime sniffed then stalked out of the room.

Groggy as hell, Izumo and Kotetsu meandered through the gates of the Kamizuki home to run into Mitsu's grandmother, who was just leaving.

"Hello, Masako-sama," the men automatically droned and gave her quick bows. The little old lady was now really getting on in years and had to hire a nurse for a helping hand and pushing her wheelchair around Konoha.

"Hello Kamizuki, Hagane," said Masako as she hobbled down the steps on her indestructible cane, "I was about to head for the hospital and visit Mitsu-chan." The aide and Kana were now guiding her on either side to keep the elderly woman from falling.

"Kamizuki," the elderly kunoichi squinted her ruby eyes behind half-moon specs as she finished going down another step.

Izumo instinctively readied himself to dodge a blow from the usually irate grandmother. Since day one, Mitsu's grandmother never missed an opportunity to show Izumo how displeased she was with their marriage and the guy found himself on the receiving end of her cane. For an elderly kunoichi, she was fast.

Masako made it to the last step and looked back up, "It was a good idea not to tell the other children. They are still too young to be stressed that way." The nurse helped the woman into her wheelchair and began pushing her away, while both men and Kana gaped after the old kunoichi.

"By the way, Hagane," said the little old lady and the aide turned the chair slightly, "I know it's been a few years since my grand-daughter and grandson offered you a place to stay, but you might want to think about stepping up on that apartment search. Have a good day."

As Kotetsu watched the old kunoichi be pushed away, he leaned into the door and grumbled, "It's been four years and half of Konoha knows. When is Mitsu going to tell her grandmother about the three of us?"

"I have no idea," sighed Izumo, "Maybe never, but I am wondering what that crazy old lady was talking about."

After taking two steps inside, Izumo and Kotetsu had their legs attacked by the excited twins.

"Daddy's home! Daddy's home," shouted the four year olds and the men had to cautiously stagger through the hall so as not to trip over their sons. After the guys gave the twins big hugs, Kana was able to bribe the boys away with some ice cream so the tired men could get some much needed sleep.

As he yawned, Kotetsu wandered through the hallway and opened up his 'Room', where he stored all his stuff, along with a twin bed.

"Holy shit, why is my room filled with dirty laundry," shouted the blue haired nin and gagged from the fumes, "Oh Kami, it stinks like hell!"

Sighing in disappointment, Izumo turned to his step-daughter, "Kana, you were supposed to do the laundry while we were gone."

"Sorry, I fell a little behind," she nibbled on her fingernail in embarrassment.

Trying to get a better look inside, Kotetsu pinched his nose shut, "We were only gone for three days! How could there have been a mountain of dirty clothes in three days?"

Kana crossed her arms and sighed, "You would not believe how many times I had to change the twins. They are always getting into crap and Taro's no better himself! I honestly don't know how Mom did it."

"Well that's just great," growled Kotetsu as he slammed the door shut, "So where am I gonna sleep?"

Kana sneered and mumbled out of her little brothers' hearing, "Why don't you go where you always sleep?"

Izumo and Kotetsu nervously glanced at each other.

"I'll take the couch," said Kotetsu and walked into the living room to plop on top of a spilled bowl of cereal on the couch.

"Oh yeah, Oji," said Kana, "I was going to tell you about that."

Izumo shook his head and opened the master bedroom, "Nevermind, Kotetsu. Come on. I'll worry about grounding you later, missy."

Four hours after the two men tucked in for the day, Taro came storming into the house with a huge book in his arms and dumped it in the middle of the backyard.

"Yo Kana," shouted the Kamizuki boy, "I need you out here!"

The kunoichi followed him into the backyard and pointed to the book, "What is that? Have they changed the curriculum at the academy?"

Walking to Kana's side, Taro shook his head, "It has nothing to do with the academy. Burn it!"

"What?"

"You heard me! Burn it," demanded the boy one more time, "The Aburame made me promise to finish reading it in the next three months and there is no fucking way that's happening!"

His older sister chuckled as she watched him fume, "So what am I owed for this little favor?"

Desperate for an out, Taro held up his pinky, "I'll do your chores for a week."

"Deal!" After locking her pinky in his, Kana ran through the hands signs, built up the chakra in her chest and released the fire stream at the book. The huge book immediately burst into flame then Taro doused it with the Mizuame Nabara jutsu his father just taught him.

As Taro huffed and puffed from the effort, his sister scrutinized the small puddle before her.

"Wow, that barely got the job done," laughed Kana and gave him a shove, "Remember practice makes perfect, Taro-kun."

Kana sneered at the boy's scowl then went inside to check on her sleeping step-father and uncle, who had taken a long nap into the afternoon. Carefully opening the door, she peeked inside the room to see the men snoring in a strange duet. Then she saw the men roll over to face one another.

In their sleep, the men recognized the scent of honey from Mitsu's pillow mixed with the strong aroma of mochaccinos. With Kana watching, they instinctively move into the familiar scent, dreaming of a certain burgundy kunoichi.

'Hmmm, Mitsu,' Izumo reached out with one hand on a warm thigh, but for some reason his wife's leg felt a bit more muscular than before.

Kana stifled a giggle as she hid behind the bedroom door.

Kotetsu rumbled out a small moan as a hand rub against his inner-thigh, 'Strange, Mitsu's grip feels a little bigger and stronger than usual.'

Ignoring their gut instinct, the men continued to scoot closer to the scent of mochaccinos and honey. Then they opened their eyes to find themselves staring nose to nose with their very un-female teammate.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Both screaming men rolled off either side of the bed at top speed then eyed each other cautiously from across the king-sized bed.

"What do you think you're doing," hissed Izumo from the far side of the bed.

"What am I doing? What were you doing," Kotetsu replied as he glared back at Izumo.

Then they heard hysterical laughing coming from outside the bedroom door. The two men opened the door to see Kana cracking up and leaning against the wall for support.

"Hey guys, " She snickered while glancing down at their boxers pointedly, "What's up?"

An embarrassed Izumo wagged a finger at his step-daughter, "Kana! Not one word of this to your mother!"

"Oh please, Mom will be pissed that she missed that! Do you two know how close you came to fulfilling one of her fantasies?"

"Don't you have chores to do," growled a bright red Kotetsu before he slammed the door in Kana's face.

Wondering what all the horrified screaming was about, Taro walked up from behind his sister, "Oi, what beetle crawled up their butts?"

Barely able to contain her snickering, Kana raised up both fists, knuckles up and some distance apart. While making kissy noises, she slowly brought the fists together with her thumbs moving up and down. Taro's eyes went wide at his sister's graphic demonstration then the boy fell over laughing his ass off.

Still giggling, Kana walked over to her uncle's room to swing open the bedroom door, "Here ya' go, Taro. Chore Time!" Then she completely let loose and cracked up all the way to the living room.

"Ahah- aheh- ahoo," The shaggy-haired boy's laughter gave way to lament as he took in the stinky pile of dirty clothes, "Eeewwww..."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Shouts and curses were heard in the training field where Team Seven was doing their weekly sparring together. Naruto and Sasuke were paired up because the only one who could stand being around Sai long enough was Sakura.

After narrowly avoiding Naruto's Wind Rasengan, Sakura's fist slammed into the ground under Naruto and Sasuke, breaking it apart under their feet. Sai's ink lions pounced from the shadows of the nearby trees in an attempt to pin the Uchiha and Kyuubi Vessel, but were spliced apart by Sasuke's Chidori sweeping across their paths.

Standing a good distance away, Kakashi had his hitai-ate pushed up one side to observe the shinobi blurring every which way. Off to one side, Yamato watched his subordinates train, ready to intervene when it was called for. So far everyone was keeping their kid gloves on and merely testing one another's endurance. Then Yamato felt a slight chakra signature approaching them. It was an obvious hail to the sparring team that they were here on official business from the Godaime.

"Okay guys," shouted the Shodaime progeny as he pressed his hands together to raise a wooden wall between the two teams, "Break time!"

When the four slightly out of breath shinobi strolled up, Naruto threw his jacket on the ground and laid down on it to do some cloud watching, "Tch, just when me and Teme were winning too!" As his mind wandered, it filled his vision with the lovely images of his Hinata, Naruto stretched his hands behind the blond mess of hair and a big grin grew on his face.

Sai gave the happy young man a blank stare, took a fleeting look at the sky then back down, "Naruto, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing," shouted Naruto and waved an arm across the skyline, "I'm taking up Shikamaru's hobby and cloud watching!"

The artist was tempted to raise an eyebrow instead he dug into his bag for a sketchpad and pencil to capture this strange moment of "Love-sickness."

"See that one cloud is the same color of Hinata's eyes," pointed the blond shinobi.

Yamato shared a curious glance with Kakashi and both looked up.

"Hatake-sama," said a firm voice from behind the nin, "I have orders from the Godaime for Sakura-san to report to the Tower immediately."

Everyone finally looked away from the infatuated Naruto to see Hyuuga Hanabi stand up from a quick bow then turn to her sister-in-law.

"And those group of clouds look like the ones on Hinata's favorite pillow," Naruto murmured absentmindedly.

Hanabi furrowed her brow slightly as to how the guy knew about her sister's favorite pillow, but she decided against pursing the matter. It was not like anyone would care once the couple were married. While waiting for Sakura to gather up her gear, she snuck a peek at the Uchiha with her Byakugan. As usual, he leaning against a tree and a scowl on his face. He didn't spare her a second glance after she spoke up and Hanabi expected that. Actually, she was quite relieved that he ignored her completely. It meant that the rumor Kana started had not reached him and nothing was going to change.

'Not that there was anything to change,' Hanabi corrected herself and waited for Sakura to join her back to the Tower.

"And that cloud," carried on Naruto, "Reminds me of Hinata-chan's porcelain shoulders when her kimono is starting to fall off." A knowing leer crossed his face, making Hanabi and Sakura cringe then they glanced overhead.

The pink-haired kunoichi whistled and shook her head while walking away with a frowning Hanabi, who disapproved of the baka talking of her older sister in such a manner.

"Ah and those clouds are almost like Hinata's gorgeous curves," And Naruto moved his hands in a smooth hour-glass motion.

"I believe this wedding has been a long time coming," spoke up Sai as he continued to scribble in one corner of the parchment.

Naruto turned on his side and looked over where his teammate sat, "Oh why do you say that, Sai?"

"Because there's not a cloud in the sky," growled Sasuke while pinching the bridge of his nose, "Dobe."

The seductive visions of Hinata disappeared before the Kyuubi Vessel, revealing a clear blue sky and one black crow winging its way across the horizon.

The shinobi weren't sure, but they swore they could hear the bird cawing out, "Baka! Baka!"

Embarrassed at his own hormonal stupidity, Naruto decided to take out his frustration out on his favorite outlet and pounced on Sasuke. The Uchiha's eyes were already red and easily caught the first attack. As both young men tumbled and tussled, the others just calmly watched the two work out the last of their energy.

Kakashi had long since replaced his forehead protector and now was reading his Icha Icha Paradise for the umpteenth time, when he heard a sigh come from next to him. The Copy Nin looked over at Yamato to see the guy wearing a slightly sad smile on his face and then become lost in thought.

"Is something bothering you, Tenzou," Kakashi watched how quickly the nin woke from his inner thoughts when he heard his real name.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Kakashi-senpai," said the nin and was about to walk away when Kakashi caught his arm.

The Copy Nin looked the man straight in the eye, "Tenzou."

Yamato sighed and motioned toward the scrapping duo, "Naruto is half our age and preparing for his wedding. Sakura has been married for years and even the Uchiha is being betrothed at the moment. Kakashi, has life flown by so fast that shinobi like us have no hope for love?"

"Ah," replied Kakashi as he faced one of the subjects he avoided like the plague, "It's difficult to say. The future is always surprising. Is this about the other night at the Razor Leaf?" Yamato's brushing a hand over his brown hair in an attempt to hide a blush was all the answer Kakashi needed.

"You shouldn't let Anko's antics deter you," chuckled the Copy Nin, "Try again and see if you get through her barriers."

Yamato frowned slightly and crossed his arms, "Genma told me that exact same thing. I can't help but notice that everyone keeps pushing me towards Anko. What is it that you guys aren't telling me?"

"Well," coughed Kakashi, "There really isn't much to tell. Just an observation the gang has noticed over time."

"And that is..." encouraged Yamato.

"That Anko seems to be purposefully avoiding dating you despite how much the both of you have in common."

The Shodaime progeny paused then raise an eyebrow, "She's avoiding me... I got that right away at the bar. How is this information supposed to help me?"

"I told you that there wasn't much to tell," shrugged Kakashi, "Just that everyone has a gut feeling that she really does like you, but is just too scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?"

The Copy Nin sighed, "A real relationship beyond a couple weeks or falling in love instead of lust. Who knows? Anko thinks on an entirely different wavelength than a lot of people, me included, but you shouldn't let it stop you. If anyone can understand where Anko is coming from, it'd be you."

"So I should keep trying, huh," mumbled Yamato while trying to figure out a romantic gesture that would please the snake kunoichi.

Kakashi grinned, "Of course, but stop thinking of it as a formal courtship. Polite gentlemanly ways won't cut it with Anko. You need to be a bit more...uh," The Copy Nin searched his mind for the right word.

"Aggressive," asked the shinobi.

The other man smirked under his mask and gave Yamato a meaningful look, "Predatory."

On the other side of the field, Naruto and Sasuke were having their own heart-to-heart, fist to fist.

"You've gotta lotta nerve calling me 'Dobe', Teme," shouted several Naruto clones as they converged on Sasuke, "If anyone's dead last, it's you!"

"Heh, what a load of bullshit," growled Sasuke as he dodged a kick from a clone while blocking a punch from the real Naruto.

The blond shinobi sneered as he caught his teammate's retaliatory elbow jab, "You think so, huh? You only just got jounin rank while I've had it for years."

"Minor technicality."

"Hah! Remember when Sakura-chan was so hung up on you and could barely defeat Ino in a fight? She made jounin before either of us. Not to mention, she got married to Neji and is happier for it!"

Sasuke glared daggers at his teammate for hitting below the belt. That particular bit caught him off guard when he returned to Konoha. Despite his vendetta, there was still that young boy within him who wanted to believe that a dependent Sakura would still be laying on that stone bench, endlessly waiting for him. Instead there was this incredibly powerful kunoichi that could crush boulders who left him in the dust for another. And not just any other, A HYUUGA!

Naruto loved sticking it to the smug Uchiha and this time was no exception, "And now He-Who-Vowed-To-Revive-His-Clan is desperately trying to avoid getting married to his cousin while chasing off the fangirls hiding in his bed! You know, a female needs to be part of the picture if you want kids. Whether your gay or straight!"

"I'm not gay," Sasuke slammed a fist into Naruto face, but the guy bounced right back.

Chuckling as he got up from his knees, the blond looked his best friend in the eye, "Well then explain why you ignored the crap out of THE Hyuuga Hanabi even when we heard that she has a crush on you. Kami, man! She's just as cute as her sister."

"She's just another fangirl," grumbled the Uchiha, "I don't have time to waste on them."

Sai had been watching the exchange in quiet acuity and decided to interrupt, "A fangirl that ignored the crap out of you as much as you did her."

Everyone took a moment to replay the brief visit. Sai was right. There was no fawning, no giggling, not even a tiny sigh of unrequited love. Just a kunoichi doing her job in a timely and efficient manner. If anything, Hanabi had given the cold shoulder right back at Sasuke.

Naruto laughed out loud while a glowering Sasuke shook the odd feeling of being blown off, "Whatever, I've got better things to do."

"Certainly won't be any girls," snickered Naruto.

--------------------------------------

Inside the Hokage Tower, Tsunade was busy organizing the mission files for Sakura and Neji when Shizune peeked through the door.

"Pardon the intrusion, Hokage-sama, but Hyuuga Shoda is here and insists on speaking with you. I told him that you have a meeting coming up, but he refuses to leave."

The Godaime rolled her eyes and nodded, "It's okay. Go ahead and let him in, Shizune." Just as Shizune turned around to invite the Hyuuga Elder the man was already at the door and rushing up to the Hokage's desk.

"Hokage-sama, my clan still waits for a response to our request for help. We were wondering if there was some jutsu or fertility treatment that you could administer to Sakura-san."

The blond lifted her hand up to quiet the man, "Hold on. THAT is what you want? A quick and easy pill to solve this problem?"

Always straight to the point, the Hyuuga Elder nodded once, "Yes!"

Tsunade rubbed her temples in frustration, "It doesn't always work that way, Hyuuga-san. I have been keeping an eye on the situation even before your request and have a better idea of what's going on. But since your clan insisted that extreme measures be taken, I have come up with a solution." She held up Neji's mission file and handed it to the Elder.

"You are most welcome to look over the details," With a sneer, the Godaime watched the man take the folder and read the documents.

"Are you crazy? They're both assigned on the same mission," sputtered Shoda, "You want us to lose both of them at once!"

Tsunade calmly held up a hand and pointed down at a certain spot of the paper, "Shoda, look closely. Do you recognize the name and address?"

The Hyuuga Elder squinted behind his specs and murmured, "It does look familiar, but I can't remember off the top of my head."

"I believe you secretly sent a Branch couple there a few years ago," smiled Tsunade as she leaned into the back of her chair, "To help with their little problem. You needed the Hokage's signature to approve it as a business expense. Did you think I wouldn't notice how you slipped it in that file? And yes, I know the woman personally. Doctors do have to collaborate once in awhile, Hyuuga-san."

An embarrassed Shoda cleared his throat and successfully kept his cool, "Ah yes, there. I do recall the expert, but the couple requested that place by name. I would imagine Neji and Sakura would consider that a major insult if anyone brought up the subject. Also the other couple said the methods used were a bit unorthodox."

"A BIT," The Godaime laughed out loud, "I don't think I had ever met such a loony lady in all my life, but she gets the job done and without some magic pill."

Tsunade and Shoda quieted down when there was a knock at the door then Shizune ushered inside the young couple in question.

Both were more than a little surprised to see one another called for the same mission. That hadn't happened in years. Now they were worried when they saw Hyuuga Shoda sitting in the Hokage's office, quietly studying them. They bowed and waited for their orders.

The Godaime kept a straight face as she handed the couple their mission files then sat back down to watch for any reactions. Shoda also observed his clansman, wondering if the young man would catch on, but both shinobi read the documents without a noticing anything strange and nodded in acceptance.

"So when do you want us to leave for the mission, Hokage-sama," said Neji.

"Tomorrow morning will be fine, Hyuuga-san, but I suggest you get it to the harbor for the boat to Moon within the next five days. That means making good time." She gave Sakura and Neji a strong stare to send the message home, "Your contact will meet you at the city docks and give you clearer information about your mission. Any questions?"

The gullible couple shook their heads and bowed to the Hokage then to the Hyuuga Elder before leaving to pack.

"Good luck on the mission, Neji-san," Shoda called out to his relative.

The young Hyuuga paused for a second as he processed this farewell then nodded, "Thank you, Shoda-sama."

As the two walked down the hallway, Sakura noticed her husband a little disconcerted, "Is something wrong Neji-kun?"

"Maybe," he said while following his wife down the stairwell, "Whenever Shoda-sama sees me leave on a mission, he always tells me to come back safely. This time he merely said 'Good luck'."

Sakura shrugged, "Well, it's not exactly an 'S' rank mission assignment. In fact, it seems pretty easy. Just infiltrate a medic clinic and look for any suspicious illegal activities. Cut and dry as I see it."

"Perhaps," said the young Hyuuga, "But then we're talking about a Hyuuga Elder. It's never cut and dry with any of them."

---------------------------------

It was after sunset when Izumo and Kotetsu led their interesting tribe through the front doors of the Konohakagure hospital.

The dark-haired chuunin ignored how the nurse rubbernecked to see all the youngsters lined up behind him and Kotetsu, "Good evening, we're here to visit my wife, Kamizuki Mitsu in room forty-two on the third floor."

"Visiting hours have been done for nearly a half hour, but I can call and check to see if the head nurse will let it slide," said the nurse as she lifted the phone to ring the appropriate ward.

While they waited for permission, Izumo did a quick head count of the kids who couldn't sit still then split up to spread out in the waiting room. Kana and Taro immediately went to the television to start arguing what channel they watched, while the twins were scrambling under the chairs in a tunneling game of tag.

"Sir," the nurse caught his and Kotetsu's attention for a second, "The Hokage has just finished your wife's treatments and she's wide awake. So you can go ahead inside."

"Thank you," Izumo turned back around and clapped his hands, "Alright kids! Wha-?"

A growling Kana was wrestling on the floor with Taro, who had a fistful of ponytail wrapped around his hand while the twins had shaken a candy dispenser so hard there was fruit gummy orbs all over the floor.

Kotetsu smacked his forehead before running over to the twins before they ate too much sugar. At the same time, Izumo frowned as he picked up Kana and Taro by their ears.

"Sorry about that," said Izumo as they all passed the dumbfounded nurse, "Just send us the bill."

As they wandered the halls of the hospital, the group came across Mitsu's room and ran into Shizune who was just leaving.

"Hello, everyone," grinned the medic nin, "Good timing. She's healing nicely and is wide awake. Oh Izumo, for some reason Mitsu is refusing to eat. If you can convince her to eat, it would be a great help. Bye guys!"

"My babies," squealed Mitsu as she saw the twins burst through the door and opened up her arms for the boys who jumped right in them, "Mommy missed her little baby-wabies. Yes, she did. Yes, she did!"

"Wow, for someone who is supposed to be starving, you've got some energy to burn off, Mom" snickered Taro and waited for the twins to move so he could hug his mother.

Kana patiently waited for her stepfather to get a kiss before hugging her mom then Kotetsu came around the other side of the bed.

"So Mitsu, Shizune tells us that you're not eating," Kotetsu gave her a quick kiss then picked up a fork full of the steamed rice and held it up to her lips.

Frowning, she pressed her lips closed and shook her head rapidly, "Mm-mm!"

"Come on, it can't be that bad," said Izumo and tickled her middle.

Mitsu gasped and Kotetsu stuffed the fork in. Everyone watched as she forced the food down then cough harshly.

"My god, don't ever do that again! You would think they would get that right," gagged the burgundy kunoichi then gulped down some water, "To ruin rice, that takes a special culinary skill. Blech!"

"It can't be that bad," Kotetsu took in a mouthful of food and nearly spat it back out, "Ugh! That's disgusting! Maybe they switched cooks or something."

"See! See! I told you. If Masako-baasan hadn't snuck in those bags of chocolate covered coffee beans, I would have been truly starving. Okay, okay, I might be a little hyped up, but one would expect that to happen when eating pure caffeine laced with sugar on an empty stomach."

Kana had some trouble catching everything her mother managed to say in one breath, "A little hyped?"

"Um, Mitsu," Izumo started looking around the bed and night-stand, "Where are those bags of coffee beans anyways?"

"Gone," she piped up and with a bright grin, pulled out four empty bags from behind her pillow, "All gone! Ate every single last one of them, I did!"

Everyone loudly groaned into their hands.

"Hey hey hey," Mitsu reached out and pulled her husband down to sniff his neck, "Why do you smell like day old pudding?"

Then she reached over to the other side and pulled Kotetsu close, "And you smell like fruit punch!" As random people passed by the open room, Izumo noticed all the raised eyebrows of Mitsu being so affectionate to both men at the same time.

He laughed nervously and tried to unhook his wife's hands from his shirt, "Oh that. Kana didn't get through the laundry and so we had to pick out the cleanest clothes. Sorry about that, Mitsu-chan."

"Are you kidding," exclaimed the kunoichi while switching between nuzzling Izumo and Kotetsu's necks, "Compared to this hospital crap they keep trying to feed me, you both smell delicious! Aw man, I have got to get out of here and get some proper food before I start licking your collars."

Izumo gently pried off a few of her fingers, "Ahem, you certainly have your strength back. Maybe we should look into getting you home tonight, Mitsu-chan."

The blushing kunoichi quickly let go of Izumo's shirt so he could leave the room, "I'll go find the Head nurse and ask permission for an early release."

Mitsu still held onto her teammate to sniff the sweet fruit punch and Kotetsu gulped when he caught the hint of tongue brush against his neck. The man definitely got the impression that the kunoichi was hungry for more than food.

"Uh Kana-chan, why don't you go ahead and take the kids home," Kotetsu tried to keep his composure when Mitsu started nibbling his ear, "We'll catch up later and bring your mother home."

Kana held back from rolling her eyes and nodded, "Sure sure. Come on, Washi. Hop on Neesan's back." She knelt down for her little brother while a snickering Taro did the same for Akio, then they walked out the hospital room and headed for Downtown Konoha.

Taro noticed that his older sister didn't take the usual turn as they made their way through the crowds, "Aren't we going straight home, Kana?"

"Nah, we've got time," grinned the girl, "I'm thinking we should grab something before heading home. What do you guys say? My treat!" She was rewarded with cheering from the twins followed by several demands for BBQ and ice cream. After getting Washi to slide off her back, Kana reached into her fanny pack to pull out her froggy coin purse. She opened the mouth up and a cloud of dust coughed into the air. All of them looked down to see three five-hundred yen notes crumpled together.

"Ramen it is," shouted a gleeful Kana and was answered with tired moans from the boys.

Coming down the same road in the opposite direction, Kiba was grumbling to himself once again. After the pep talk from the Aburames, he went home immediately and searched through his little black book for a suitable date. He called up the girls that had stars next to their names then found out that they either had moved on to new boyfriends, fiances, or were incredibly pissed he hadn't bothered contacting them during his stay in Suna. After the list dwindled down to just a couple pages, Kiba was able to set up a few dates over the next week, but none were willing to rush to meet him for tonight. So for the evening it was just him and Akamaru wandering the streets of Konoha, trying to figure out what to do next.

Ichiraku's Ramen Bar was running quiet when the young Inuzuka slumped into a seat and gave Ayame a sad smile, "Hiya, Teuchi-san, Ayame-san."

"Looks like someone needs some cheering up," said the old cook, "I'm sure a nice bowl of chicken ramen will help things. Sound good?"

The guy nodded then turned around when more customers began to pull aside the curtain. He looked over his shoulder to see it was that Uchiha girl and her little brothers. The two youngest caught sight of Akamaru, who was relaxing just outside the bar and their eyes grew wide as saucers to see such a large dog. They scrambled away from their older siblings and stood in front of Akamaru, not daring to touch... just staring in awe.

Akamaru yawned as he turned away and patiently waited for the kids to lose interest in him.

"Washi! Akio! It's rude to stare like that. Leave him alone," said Kana as she picked up one boy at a time, "Besides it's time to eat."

The fifteen year old helped her little brothers sit up on the stands while Taro took the only other seat left on the other side of Kiba, "Yo, walking talking leather jacket! Long time no see."

"Yeah, same here," Kiba leaned over to one side and growled at Akamaru, 'What's the Uchiha girl's name again?'

Lifting his muzzle from a comfortable nap, Akamaru sighed and told his master, 'Kana-chan. She lives just next door to Shino, baka.'

'Right,' Then Kiba turned back to the girl, "So have you make it to chuunin yet, Kana-chan,"

"Yup," she nodded proudly, "Got the flak jacket and everything, but I keep it at home since I'm never sent on any missions outside the village anymore."

Ayame set down Kiba's bowl in front of him and he was about to dig in, "Itadakimasu. Congratulations, Kana. So how do you like being-"

Teuchi quickly handed Kana's order to Ayame, who placed it in front of the midnight kunoichi, "HERE YOU GO, KANA-CHAN! ENJOY!"

Taro immediately reached out and handed his sister the canister with the chopsticks, "Eat up, sis!"

Completely forgetting about the young Inuzuka's question, Kana broke apart her chopsticks and eagerly said, "Itadakimasu!"

As the midnight kunoichi relished her dinner, Kiba looked back and forth at between Ayame and Taro, "Huh?"

"Don't ask. Just don't," whispered Taro, "Trust me. You don't wanna know."

The chuunin shrugged and went another direction with the conversation, "Right, so Kana how come you're not sent out on the field anymore?"

The Kamizuki boy bopped Kiba on the shoulder, "What did I just say, man?"

To everyone's horror, a furious Kana sucked up all her noodles in record time and was about to open her mouth for her daily rant.

Feeling the panic in the ramen stand, Kiba quickly slid his still untouched bowl over to the girl, "I'm not hungry, Kana-chan. You can have mine."

Distracted by the free food, the kunoichi grinned widely and thanked him profusely before diving into the delicious ramen. The tension in the air disappeared as fast as the noodles and Taro gave Kiba a congratulatory pat on the back.

"Good reflexes, dude," the Kamizuki boy chuckled.

-----------------------------

If you were caught unawares of the Izumo/Mitsu/Kotetsu romance, then you haven't already read "Something Strange Is Going On". I posted it under Kotetsu M. Be forewarned...plenty of smut in that story. That's why I put it up on AFF in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto

AN: Thank you for the reviews hpnerdnarutonut and Kurizu Aburame. I was very attached to Asuma too, hpnerdnarutonut. He would have made the perfect sensei for me. Bribe me with books and dark chocolate cappaccinos and I would have followed him into hell.

It's cool, Kurizu. I realize there are more readers than reviewers and as long as there are some people who give my stories a chance, I'm a happy camper.

About this chap, I know it seems like I'm recycling the same joke, but the office scene with Shino and Shibi happened to me in real life. And for some reason, it keeps happening to me. Hence the inspiration behind "Ain't Karma".

Warning- Slight spoilers for the third Naruto movie, but since Neji and Sakura will be on Crescent Moon island, it was inevitable

I hope you enjoy:-)

**Chapter Three**

The Chuunin Exams were always Mitarashi Anko's favorite time of year and she was definitely having a good day. The snake kunoichi smirked as she slipped her mesh suit back on then wiggled her hips into the black mini. She hummed happily as she recited her To Do list within her head.

'Annoy Ibiki with a surprise entrance...Check!'

Proudly fluffing her ponytail, Anko sauntered out of the clearing between the trees, 'Pick out the stupidest genin and scare the shit out of him... Check!'

Pushing bushes apart, she stepped over the passed out Leaf chuunin who "Caught" her little strip show, 'Tease Umino Iruka until he drops in a nosebleed... Check!'

After throwing on her tan trench coat, she continued with patrolling the Forest of Death and making sure the genin don't open up their scrolls. As she flew through the treetops, Anko felt a shiver hit her spine. It was the same strange feeling she first got earlier, round about sunset, but the snake kunoichi dismissed it so she could concentrate on her work. This time her senses picked up the presence following closer than it had been before.

Pulling out her kunai, Anko paused on a tree branch and looked around, "Whoever you are, I know you're there. Show yourself!"

The shinobi remained hidden, but the kunoichi caught the slight quiver of chakra when she opened up her coat and rested a fist on her hip. She looked down at her figure and saw how her curves were partially revealed. Sneering, Anko realized that her stalker was male and very interested in what lay beneath her coat. If she hadn't been paying so much attention to Iruka, then she would have picked up that hint earlier.

"So did you like the show," crooned the kunoichi and fondled the other side of her lapel with one hand while the other readied her snake-bind jutsu, "If you want to come play, all you have to do is get closer." She waited for a change in the air or the confident chuckle of a man that was going to get lucky. The forest remained still as did her stalker. Whoever it was, he was not going to fall for that trick and was quite content to watch from afar.

Anko's foot tapped in annoyance then shouted out, "FINE! Just keep your ass out of my way, alright!" And turned away to see how the Leaf genin were doing since their sensei was out of commission for a while. The kunoichi's shadow followed behind and kept up with Anko despite her speeding up to get away.

'What kind of crazy shit is this,' thought the kunoichi as she bounced from branch to branch, 'Mitarashi Anko doesn't let anyone intimidate her!'

Deciding that she had enough of this stupid game, Anko spun around and filled the air with shuriken, spraying the entire area with the deadly weapons. The shuriken cleanly sliced leaves and hanging vines, creating a clean radius around the kunoichi. Waiting for a reaction, Anko searched the trees for any sign of hitting her target or breaking him out of hiding. The only thing she picked up was the sound of metal striking wood.

'Argh!'

Frustrated that she had to get down to business on some crackpot, Anko ran through a few hand signs then pressed her arms against the branch under her feet. Several snakes slithered down her arms and slipped into the darkness, on the hunt for their mistress. Waiting a few minutes, her gray eyes went wide the very second the chakra released from her high level jutsu. Not a lot of people could take out her summons so quickly... that pinpointed her assailant of being jounin rank or higher. Quite alarmed now, Anko gulped and crouched to defend herself.

Then she felt the presence slowly move away, as if he had lost interest in his new toy, but he flared his chakra towards her.

'Until later,' was the impression given to a shocked Anko.

Despite how brief the chakra was flashed to her, the kunoichi's jaw dropped when she recognized the signature, "Y-Yamato?"

'NO... FUCKING... WAY! It couldn't have been him,' Anko reasoned desperately while running for the last spot she felt his presence. Like picking up a calling card, she knelt down and lifted up a newly created plank of wood covered in shuriken.

"But the man is such a pantywaist," wailed the confused woman, "What the hell does he think he's doing scaring the crap out of me? He's supposed to be a nice and sweet guy. " Forgetting about her Examiner duties, Anko jumped into the trees and bounded out of the restricted area. She ran through the streets of downtown Konoha then pounced on a man with messy chestnut hair.

Shaking the man senseless, Anko glared down at her captive, "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Yamato?!"

The stranger gasped for air then pulled his shirt out of the kunoichi's grip, "What the fuck do you think YOU'RE doing, bitch? Who's this Yamato?"

Anko blushed as she stared down at the innocent civilian then let him go, "N-None of your business! Go on! Get outta here!" She nervously scratched her arm while surrounding people gawked at the crazy snake kunoichi.

"Nothing to worry about," she mumbled to herself while walking down the street, "I'm not going to freak out. I'm just gonna keep my cool."

"Anko?" A finger tapped her shoulder and the kunoichi sliced out at the person behind her.

A calm Kakashi backed up from Anko's slashing kunai and grabbed her incoming fist, "Is someone a little jumpy today?"

"Kakashi! Was that you a while ago? Cause if it was, I'm gonna gut you like a fish!" The snake kunoichi had a wild look in her gray eyes as she swung her head around, searching the crowds for someone.

The Copy Nin chuckled at her useless threat and shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about Anko. I've been hanging out here for the past hour. You can ask around if you want."

"Forget it," she hissed and began to walk away. Then an obscure memory reared its head and reminded Anko that once upon a time Kakashi and Yamato were pretty tight. Determined to get to the bottom of this, she stalked back up to the silver-haired shinobi.

"Kakashi, how well do you know Yamato?"

The man cleared his throat and shrugged, "Well, we were on the same ANBU team years ago. Then we kinda lost touch for a while until Tsunade-sama assigned him to Team Seven. Why do you ask?"

"That's right," the kunoichi whispered as she found herself getting weak in the knees, "He's part of the elite ANBU Black Ops." She had forgotten that Yamato was more than a jounin sensei, but a deadly assassin trained to take out powerful S-class shinobi in the most discrete manner possible. In addition, those badass ninja were quite capable of becoming chameleons when the situation dictated it.

'Who is this guy really? Did I piss off sensei Yamato and now I have to deal with ANBU Yamato? Ah no! What the fuck am I gonna do?' Now Anko was more than nervous. She was downright scared shitless.

Kakashi was glad for his mask as he watched fear overtake the snake kunoichi until she was practically chewing off her fingernails, "Is there anything else I can help you with, Anko? I can always show you where Yamato lives or find him for you?"

"NO," she screamed and began to back away, "I mean... no need to bother the nice man. I'll just head to the Forest of Death and get back to work. BUT DON'T TELL YAMATO!" She rushed down the street not realizing that the Forest was in the other direction.

The Copy Nin chuckled and gazed into a dark corner, "I'm impressed. You really have her spooked."

Yamato came out of the shadows and eyed the kunoichi disappearing into the crowds, "I had a lot of practice. When Naruto got used to my 'Ghoulish Eyes', I had to find more interesting ways of getting him motivated."

"Heh, another interesting hobby the both of you share," Kakashi thumbed in Anko's direction, "Are you going to follow her some more or are you done for the night?"

Feeling a bit guilty for terrifying the woman he was courting, Yamato sighed and began to follow Anko's trail, "Maybe I should make sure that she gets home safely then take over her duties for the night. I don't want her getting into trouble because of me."

On the other side of Downtown Konoha, Kamizuki Izumo carried his wife down the street while Kotetsu held to the crutches Shizune insisted the burgundy kunoichi use for the next week. The Head Nurse was worried about letting Mitsu out of the hospital so soon and called her superiors for the next course of action. Along with signing a release form, the chuunin had to promise Shizune that they would bring Mitsu back to the hospital every day that week for her healing treatments. Then the Hokage made a personal visit to check up on the kunoichi.

She had looked the hyper woman over and glanced at the men, "She refuses to eat the hospital food, huh?"

Izumo and Kotetsu nodded.

The Godaime gave a tired sigh then walked away, "Lecture Number Three for the fourteenth time."

"Hai, Hokage-sama! We'll be careful," chorused the men.

Now they were taking Mitsu to get some much needed protein and stopped in front of their favorite BBQ restaurant.

"Here you go, Mitsu," Izumo gently put the woman down at the door then Kotetsu handed her the crutches.

"Oh thank you, guys," said the kunoichi as she gave each a quick kiss on the cheek, "I am absolutely starving!" Since her chuunin uniform was ruined and the hospital gown was out of the question, Mitsu had to don the only thing available. The men patiently held back as she hobbled through the restaurant and bent down to sit down in the next available booth. Izumo and Kotetsu smirked when the hem of the nurse's dress she was wearing gave them a peek of the mesh panties Shizune provided.

"Remind me to thank Shizune later," Izumo mumbled to Kotetsu who nodded in agreement as they sat across the table from the hungry kunoichi.

As all three perused the menu, a grinning Anko popped in the open window at their booth, "HEY GUYS! How's the food? Wow, that good, huh! Mind if I join you?" She disappeared from the window for a few seconds then rushed through the restaurant door to slide beside Mitsu in their booth.

"Oof," Mitsu rubbed her sensitive rib and wrapped up leg that Anko bumped into, "Careful, Anko-chan. I'm still recovering here."

The men across the table narrowed their eyes at the snake kunoichi, who didn't hear a word that Mitsu said, but was fidgeting nervously in her seat and glancing out the window.

"Are you alright, Anko," said Mitsu when she noticed her friend's strange behavior, "You're acting more jumpy than me and I'm hopped up on caffiene."

The kunoichi laughed so loud that the entire restaurant stared at their table, "ME? JUMPY? No way! Mitarashi Anko does not get jumpy or freaked out or so scared that she runs and hides underneath her friends' skirts."

"Better not be underneath this skirt," said Mitsu as she crossed her legs reflexively, "What's the matter with you today? You're never this high strung."

Distracted from her dilemma, Anko leered at her friend's short dress as she tried to redirect the conversation, "Nice outfit. You know, since you made room for Kotetsu. Do you think-"

"No Anko," interrupted all three chuunin.

"Just putting the idea out there," she leaned an elbow on the table and fluttered her lashes at the burgundy kunoichi, "I remember there was a lot of hootin' and hollerin' the last time you and I kissed. The loudest wolf whistles came from ya' darling boys."

"NO ANKO!" All three glared at her from behind their menus.

The snake kunoichi leaned back into the seat and crossed her arms, "Okay, okay, I get it. Life's too complicated for you as is. Blah, blah, blah!"

Then they all felt a warning flash of chakra and Anko squeaked from all the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Was that Yamato," asked Kotetsu as they all looked out the window to see a shadow standing on a rooftop. There was a frightened gasp from the snake kunoichi as her hands sped through hand signs and she poofed out of the BBQ eatery. The three chuunin left behind coughed from the leaf tornado and puff of smoke from her transportation jutsu.

Frantically waving her hands to clear the air, Mitsu looked around for her friend and sighed, "I wonder if Kurenai knows what's going on with Anko."

-------------------------------------------

In the Aburame's office, Shino's son and wife were standing before him with stern looks on their faces. Today had been a long day and he hadn't even stepped out of the Clan Offices. His mind had been nearly turned to mush from all the filing and now he was trying to make sense of what his family was telling him.

"Dad is just trying to be helpful, Ino-chan," said Shino as he rubbed his tired eyes, "I don't see anything wrong with that." He jumped back into his seat when a loud thump exploded on the desk.

The man looked down at the huge book in front of him, "What is that?"

Shinichi glared at his mother from behind his glasses, "Shibi-sofu was being 'Helpful' when he bought me this book! Then he suckered me and Taro into promising that we'll finish this monster in three months. Taro can blame his burnt copy on his sister, but I'm not so lucky."

"Okay, that may be a little overboard," said Shino as he pushed the book to one side, "Just pretend you lost it somewhere in your room. Should be able to pull that off since you haven't cleaned your room in forever."

Ino shook her head and sighed, "Shino, something needs to be done about your father. If he's this much of a pest on his vacation, imagine what he'll be like when he's fully retired."

"I'm sorry, Ino, but I don't believe that it's that big of a problem. I'm sure Dad will find something to keep him busy. We just need to be patient. Now if you'll excuse me, I have one more file to finish then I'll meet everyone at home for dinner." Shino directed his family out the door then his father walked in.

"Hello, everyone," said a cheery Shibi, "The cook wanted me to relay that supper will be ready in a half hour and that you should be heading home."

Ino and Shinichi gave Shino pointed looks then walked out of the office.

Shino nodded to his father as he sat back down at the desk, "Just give me a few more minutes, Dad, and I'll be all done."

As the younger Aburame wrote through the last file, Shibi wandered to his closet then recognized a paper lying forlornly on a shelf. He picked it up and placed it in front of his son.

Shino glanced up and asked, "What's this?"

"Just an optional form," said Shibi as he brought the paper back up to read it, "You don't have to sign it, especially since I haven't read through it fully."

Sighing, Shino grabbed the paper from his father and quickly signed it then returned to finishing the last file.

Shibi shrugged and finally read through the edict Shino just signed, "Hmmmm..." Frowning, the Aburame walked back to his closet and searched the shelves once more.

"Ahah!" When Shino placed the last file in the "Out" tray, he looked up when one more folder full of papers was dropped in front of him.

Noticing the confusion on his son's face, Shibi explained, "That last form was to approve a change in the guard roster. Now you have to fill out these for each of the Elders to enact that last order." There was a few minutes of silence as the young man stared at his father.

"So let me get this straight," Shino took a deep breath for strength, "You had me fill out paperwork so I can fill out MORE paperwork?"

"Yup! Is there anything else I can help you with Shino?"

A minute later, Shibi found himself outside his office and the door lock clicked from behind, "I guess not."

Then he headed for the Main house for dinner, "Maybe I'll stop by an Elder's office to see if I can be of some use there too."

Shino arrived at the dinner table fifteen minutes late, earning him a glare from the cook who served his food with an offended huff. Ino and Shinichi smirked as they noticed the annoyed glances Shino gave his father.

"So Dad, this was your first day of leave," prompted Shino, "Have you done everything on your Vacation List?"

"Not yet," Shibi looked over at his grandson, "I was planning on hitting a matinee with Shinichi. I heard there was this great children's movie about colorful ponies. As I recall, the last time I took Shinichi to the theater, he loved that kind of movie."

The horrified boy paled then covertly flicked a bean at his father's forehead. Without bothering to look, Shino caught it and flicked the bean right back, this time pinging it off his son's forehead.

Lifting her butterknife at an angle, Ino deflected the legume so that it landed back on Shinichi's plate then smiled at her father-in-law, "Oh I am sorry, Shibi-sama. I already took Shini-kun and his friend to see that movie the other weekend. Perhaps you can go with a friend?"

The Aburame sighed as he thought about who would be available, "They're all busy right now."

"Ah, well how about taking up a hobby," suggested the blond, "The hobby stores sell train sets."

"Or you could build model towns," helped Shinichi.

Shino nodded and smiled at his father, "Fishing is always a good one."

Shibi perked up for a moment when he thought about all the fish he would drag back home then proudly dump them in front of the cook so she could clean them.

"Without using jutsu, Dad," reminded Shino, "Just a good old fashion fishing pole and when you finally catch that one fish, you'll find that the whole day has gone by."

Knowing that he was not that desperate nor that old, Shibi guessed what was really going on, "I'm getting in your hair and driving everyone nuts."

"No, no, no, not at all," denied Shino and Ino.

Shibi looked over at his quiet grandson and saw the boy blushing again, "Yes, I am."

The other two groaned and Shino nodded, "Well, maybe just a bit."

Trying to soften the blow, Ino took a second to think, "If you don't want to pick up a hobby, there's always clubs... Like Book or Shoji Clubs."

"I'm not even fifty, Ino," said Shibi while shaking his head, "Those are for geezers."

"Not necessarily," said the kunoichi happily, "There's Singles Clubs that set up fun activities with other lonely people."

The Aburame winced as he poked angrily at his dinner, "Loser Dating Clubs"

Ino scratched her blond hair to think, "Well, maybe we can put an ad in the paper like our neighbors did last year..."

Tired of how his mother kept going about this the wrong way, Shinichi glared at the woman and gave an irritated sigh, "Just what do you think that will do, Mom? You might as well set him up with some sexy young thing as his nurse, then have her prance around in front of him until he dies from a heart attack."

The older Aburame men paused with this vision while Ino rubbed a temple and mumbled to herself, "This closet pervert thing must be genetic. It's the only way to explain it."

Shibi grinned and leaned towards Shinichi, "Have I told you, you are my favorite grandson?"

"I'm your only grandson-"

"That's beside the point," interrupted Shibi with a wave of his hand, "I vote for Shinichi's idea."

Shino glared at both his son and father, "There will be no nurse and even if there was, she would be going by the name of Frau Blücher! I do think Ino and Shinichi have the right idea, Dad. Perhaps you should start dating again. Just for fun and so you have something to look forward to everyday.

The man drummed his fingers on the dinner table and gave the idea some thought. It had been years since he was on the dating scene and getting back in now would be troublesome.

'Besides, I'm probably getting too old for that shit,' Shibi balked when he described himself as too old and quickly turned to Shino, "Alright, I think I'll hit the Razor Leaf tomorrow night and see what happens."

"That's great," chirped Ino while her husband frowned at the idea of his father let loose on an unsuspecting bar.

"Perhaps I should go along with you," sighed Shino, "I love you Dad, but you tend to get into trouble whenever you go out on the town."

Shibi chuckled and shrugged, "Fine then. Why don't you invite Kiba to come along too. He's probably still on the hunt for a mate."

--------------------------------------------------------

As dawn broke over Konohakagure, the young Hyuuga couple stood outside the estate gates, saying their farewells to Hinata and Hanabi.

Neji just nodded formally at his cousins while Sakura readily gave Hinata and Hanabi big hugs, "Don't worry. We should be back in time for your wedding, Hinata. I plan on bringing some fun gifts from the island for the bridal shower."

Hinata tilted her head in confusion, "Oh like wh-what, Sakura?"

"Apparently, there is a perfumery there that is rumored to create scents that drive men wild," giggled the pink kunoichi, "I plan on stocking up. Want me to get you some too, Hanabi-chan?"

"Do as you like," shrugged the girl, "I'm sure that Hinata will make better use of the scents than I would. I think Kunihisa is allergic to perfume."

"That's right! Good luck on your first date with Kunihisa, Hanabi-chan," grinned the pink-haired kunoichi as she gave her little cousin an encouraging pat on the shoulder, "Let's hope the two of you hit it off."

The young Hyuuga girl plainly said, "I'm just hoping there will be hardly any hitting of any kind. I just want to get that date over and done with so I can go back to my training."

Neji frowned at the thought of his little cousin going to dinner alone with some stranger, but she was "Of Age" as the Elders brought up at the last clan meeting. She was a younger daughter, who was no longer needed to replace the elder and was good for only one thing... to strengthen ties either politically or financially. So far the only suitors that have come forward for the girl's hand were financially endowed and nothing else.

"I know you can be polite to a fault, Hanabi-chan," Sakura wagged a finger at the girl, "But if this guy does anything that upsets you, don't hesitate to leave."

"I'll do my best to remember that," droned the girl.

Neji turned to his younger cousin and gave her a stern gaze, "Be sure to remember that, Hanabi. The guy may be all wet, but that is no reason to Juken him senseless."

Hanabi narrowed her pearl eyes at her over-protective family, "Are you going to leave or what?"

"We're going. We're going," laughed Sakura as she and her husband began walking down the road, heading for the village gates.

Neji led the pink kunoichi through the streets and looked back at her with a determined face, "Tsunade-sama said that we should get to the island in five days so I want to make good time."

Expecting him to say that, Sakura nodded, "Hai, I've taken the route to the coast before. We should avoid going into the canyon so we won't waste time on the bandits."

As the couple rounded the corner and entered the street traffic, the Hyuuga jounin took a moment to think on his wife's info, "I'm sure we can squeeze some light entertainment into the trip."

"Of course," chuckled the pink kunoichi as she pushed chakra into her feet at the same time as Neji, both flying through the gates and into the treetops.

They traveled quickly through the trees until the forest gave way to an arid wasteland and the sun beating down with it's unforgiving heat. Luckily, Sakura was ready with summer clothes and handed a fresh outfit to her husband. Nodding his thanks, Neji was relieved to change from the formal Hyuuga garments into a simple shirt and shorts.

As they continued walking along the upper edge of the canyon leading to the coast, Sakura sighed as she rubbed sunblock on arms, "I'm really looking forward to revisiting Mikazuki island. I wonder how Michiru-sama and Hikaru are doing? I do hope Michiru-sama was able to win back his wife."

Neji turned to the kunoichi, "Win back his wife? What happened?" There was a brief rattle of pebbles being disturbed that caught both shinobi's attention. The jounin kept eye contact with Sakura and a completely casual tone to his voice.

Noticing the veins raising around Neji's eyes, a wary Sakura continued with the conversation, "You see, Hikaru's mother, Ayamo, was fed up with Michiru-sama's materialistic view of the world. Basically, if there was something he wanted, he bought it without thinking. He applied that attitude to people as well."

'Five bandits up ahead,' Neji motioned with one hand then said aloud, "Ah, I can see how that could put a strain on a relationship."

Sakura nodded and began pooling chakra into her hands, "Little Hikaru was imitating his father and it drove Naruto nuts. He even bonked the boy on the head! It took me almost an hour to get Hikaru to stop crying."

"Heh," Neji lifted a hand as if to wipe the sweat off his brow then swung his out arm, pushing vast amounts of chakra into a large boulder and blasting it apart.

The uncovered bandits were pressed flat on their backs from the force of Neji's Empty Palm and their eyes grew wide to see the pink-haired girl come flying at them with glowing fists.

"RAAAAAR!" Sakura hit the ground right in the middle of the group then flipped back to Neji's side.

The ground opened up underneath the bandits, who grabbed onto one another for support, then they screamed while falling straight down into the deep pit.

"So," said Neji as he and Sakura kept walking while ignoring the painful groans behind them, "Naruto actually risked an international incident because a little boy got on his nerves... Typical."

--------------------------------------------------------

It was an hour after sunset when Kiba and Akamaru showed up at the Aburame Gates to meet the two Aburame, who were waiting patiently.

"Took you long enough," grumbled Shino as they fell in beside the young Inuzuka, "So how did your first date go?"

Kiba winced and sighed, "It sucked. The girl kept asking all about Sasuke this and Sasuke that. It turns out she was part of a stupid Uchiha fangirl club. Apparently, she found out that Sasuke and I were in the same year together. She wanted inside dirt on how to get into his pants."

"I can't believe I'm trying to get back into this crap," mumbled Shibi, "So what did you do, Kiba?"

"I told her that she had just as good a chance of getting into the bastard's pants as mine and walked away," Kiba snickered when he remembered the shocked look on the girl's face, "Left her with the check too. Heh!"

Shino shook his head sadly, "You know girls communicate through a gossip grapevine. You're gonna be hard pressed to find a girl to date now."

"I've already got a few more dates lined up already," sneered Kiba and absent-mindedly gave Akamaru a scratch behind the ears, "And so far I haven't had any cancellations. If anything, last night's bimbo should thin the Gold-digger Herd for me."

As they passed the Kamizuki gates, they were surprised to see Shizune and Kurenai carrying the neighbor lady by the arms.

"Come on, girls," cried Mitsu as the other two kunoichi waved good bye to the worried Izumo and Kotetsu at the door, "I just got home last night. Can't I have just one weekend without being dragged to a bar?"

Pushing the gates open with her free hand, Shizune shook her head, "Sorry about this Mitsu-chan, but this is an emergency meeting."

"Emergency?"

Kurenai nodded, "Anko is getting out of control and we need everyone tonight to talk some sense into the girl!"

The medic nin glared over at Kurenai, "She's not the only one who needs a good dose of common sense."

"What's that supposed to mean" growled the other brunette as she stepped closer to Shizune, who also drew in to grouse back at her friend.

"The leg, the leg, you're kicking the leg," wailed Mitsu. The other kunoichi quickly broke apart and let the poor woman drop to the ground.

"Gomen, Mitsu-chan," Shizune knelt down to check the burgundy woman's injury, "It's okay. Just a little sore. Why don't we just use a quick transportation jutsu to the Razor Leaf?"

"Sounds great to me," sighed Mitsu while rubbing her thigh, "But absolutely not, under any circumstances, am I to have anything remotely alcoholic!" The other two nodded and all three activated their jutsu.

"Tch! Well, that was interesting," said Kiba as the two Aburames quirked their heads in amusement, "Heading to the Razor Leaf might be fun after all."

Shibi chuckled as he led the way down the street, "Wasn't that your sensei, Shino? If I remember correctly, she's supposed to be available now."

"No, Dad," shot out the younger Aburame, "Available or not, she's off limits to you."

Kiba and Shibi shared a curious glance, "Oh and why is that, son?"

Shino stuffed his hand into his trench coat and huffed, "Conflict of interest, of course!"

"But she's not our sensei anymore, Shino," reminded Kiba, "There's no conflict as far as I can see."

Pushing his way through the evening crowds of Downtown Konoha night life, Shino hissed over his shoulder, "She's over a decade younger than you, Dad!"

Shibi shrugged, "I don't see that as a problem nor a conflict. In fact-"

"It'll end up being a conflict," Shino growled back, "So just leave it alright!"

"But?"

"AH!"

"Kami, you're making a big deal over something that hasn't even happened," Kiba shook his head at his friend, "Chances are Kurenai-sensei will just laugh in his face or tell him to fuck off."

The Aburame leader slumped slightly, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Kiba. Remind me never to ask you for dating advice."

"Glad to be of help, Shibi-sama," laughed the young Inuzuka and he held open the heavy bar doors for the Aburames then turned to Akamaru, "Sorry, boy. You know the rules."

Growling at the sign distinctly forbidding all canines, especially huge nin-dogs with a tendency to mark territory, Akamaru padded away and made himself comfortable on the sidewalk outside The Razor Leaf.

The three shinobi walked up to the bar to make their orders then turned around to get a good look at the dating scene. There were several women sitting in booths or tables, but they usually had a guy hanging around them or guys already sniffing around the available ladies.

"We should've come here during Ladies Night," grumbled Kiba as they all started drinking their sake, "Competition is a higher than usual tonight."

"Kiba," came a squeal from the other side of the bartender, "Is that you, Kiba-kun?"

The three shinobi looked down the bar to see a young pretty blond skipping her way towards them with a group of frowning shinobi following right behind her.

"This doesn't look good," sighed Shino and pretended not to notice the group of men sizing up the three of them.

"Kiba-kun," the girl giggled as she fell into the young Inuzuka's arms, "I thought our date was for tomorrow night?"

Kiba nervously glanced at the jealous men behind the tipsy blond, "Actually, Mai. It is for tomorrow night. I'm just here with friends."

Mai whined as she pulled herself up, "Oh, but can't it be tonight then? I was getting real lonely."

The group of men behind Mai took a few steps closer and gave threatening glares for the boy to back off.

"Somehow, I don't think you were that lonely, Mai-chan," murmured Kiba.

Finally sensing something was wrong, Mai turned around to see the men she had been hanging out with all evening, "Oi, you lot can take a hike now. Can't you see, I'm busy trying to land a rich man!"

Laughing, Shibi ordered some more sake, while Shino and Kiba groaned to see the dismissed shinobi pull the drunk woman aside.

One of the guys stood nose to nose with Kiba while the others started pounding their fists into palms, "So a blue-blood bastard wants to buy off all our women, huh? You best be taking your fat wallet and go hump a geisha's leg."

Holding his ground, Kiba narrowed his eyes and grinned just enough to bare his fangs, "Watch what you say, friend or you'll be finding my fat wallet shoved up your ass."

Surprised to see his favorite threat go unheeded, the leader's eyes bulged and he waved to his men, "GET HIM!" The group swarmed over a snarling Kiba with Shino sighing then jumping into the fray.

"A bar fight! Wow, I haven't been in a bar fight in years," a smirk grew on the Aburame's face as he backed up from a kick then raised his knuckles to land on a shinobi's nose, who was trying to sneak from behind.

On the other side of the bar and in a quiet corner, the three kunoichi were too busy giving Anko the third degree to notice the growing scuffle at the bar.

Kurenai laid a gentle hand on Anko's arm, "I don't see why you can't go out on a date with him, Anko? Yamato is sweet, polite,and a gentleman in every way..."

Pulling away, Anko scowled and waved her sake bottle defensively, "If you think he's so great then why aren't you dating him, Kurenai?"

The brunette took a moment to think, "I don't know. My head says he has good qualities for a boyfriend, but I just don't feel that 'Spark'."

"A spark? Yeah right," huffed Anko and sniffed at her friend's stupid sentiment of "Loooove".

Kurenai narrowed her crimson eyes then shrugged, "I guess I'm waiting for the special kind of feeling that makes you weak in the knees and your stomach flutter with so many of butterflies you can barely stand it."

Anko's eyes grew wide and her throat felt a little dry, 'Just a coincidence. That was just a coincidence.' Swigging down some more sake, the snake kunoichi tried to block out her memories of the other night.

Oblivious to the snake kunoichi's distress, Kurenai continued on, "You know what I'm talking about, right Shizune? Mitsu?" The other women smiled and nodded at Kurenai's description.

The burgundy kunoichi smirked as she remembered both times and sighed wistfully, "Yeah. And then it gets the point when you see his face around every corner and you do double takes at perfect strangers, who think you're insane. Pretty soon, you've become so love-sick that at the very thought of him calling out your name makes you wanna search the guy out and kiss him stupid."

All three kunoichi sighed wistfully at the same time, while the blood drained from Anko's face and created a growing itch to see if the Hokage was still doing that Leaf-Sand Exchange program. The sound of a man crashing into the karaoke machine made the four kunoichi glance at the commotion then they shrugged it off as the latest bar fight.

"As much as I agree with you about that special 'Spark', Kurenai," said Shizune while she brushed off some beer spots that landed on her kimono from across the room, "Reality has to fit in somewhere. Asuma was one in a million and your time with him will always be precious, but life goes on. Wouldn't you like a father figure for Tobio-kun?"

Kurenai blushed now that the spotlight was back on her, "Tobio is doing just fine. I'm just a little lonely, that's all."

Shizune looked the kunoichi in the eye, "Well, think about how lonely it'll get once your son is finished growing up and there's no one else to share a simple meal with you."

The crimson-eyed woman frowned as she thought about how she spent her and Asuma's anniversary a few months ago. After standing beside the monument of fallen shinobi, she sat at a candlelit dinner for two, downing the whole bottle of wine to get through the night.

"I guess," she sighed sadly then lifted the beer tray to shield herself from a flying shot glass, "It's just that it's hard to let go sometimes."

"Look, Kurenai. You have to be reasonable," Mitsu had to raise her voice over the sound of smashing chairs, "It's not like true love is going to appear out of thin air and drop on top of you."

A body crashed on top of the kunoichi's table, eliciting surprised cursing and screaming from the women.

Kurenai looked down and recognize the groaning man rubbing his dark hair, "Aburame-sama?"

After shaking off the hit, Shibi narrowed his brown eyes from behind his shades to see the blurry image in front of him focus into the lovely Kurenai.

"Hey," The groggy man push himself off the table, "You look just like that hottie sensei that trained Shino years ago."

Shocked to see the head of the powerful Aburame clan in such a drunken state, Kurenai stammered, "M-maybe that's because I am the sensei that taught Shino years ago."

"Hottie Sensei," added Shibi as he leaned into the back of her chair with one hand, "You doin' anything this weekend?" His breath was heavy with alcohol and his clothing was disheveled from the brawling. It was no wonder that the other kunoichi quietly waited for their friend to give him the kiss off like all the other men.

Then Shibi smirked slyly, tilting his mustache alluringly. Kurenai's breath caught in her throat and found herself returning the smile. When he tipped his dark shades so that confident brown eyes peered just over the edge, it sent a delicious shiver running up her spine and hitting her libido right on target.

"Uuuhhh..." Before Kurenai could think of an answer to the Aburame's invitation, Shino and Kiba ran up from behind the man, each grabbed an arm, and dragged him away.

"Excuse us, Kurenai-sensei," Shino shouted above the din while he helped carry his father out the door before the ANBU arrived and started asking questions.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto

Thank you for the reviews xXkuronekoXx, hpnerdnarutonut, wickedone43, Kurizu Aburame. Sorry it was a tad shorter than the other chaps, but it did make this one a lot quicker to write. Shibi and Yamato had fun in the last chapter so now it's the others' turn. Sasuke and Kiba are twenty-two, almost twenty-three while Hanabi is eighteen and Kana about to turn sixteen. We get to see her Sweet Sixteen B-day party in a few more chapters.

This chap is mostly for plot movement, but I hope you enjoy anyways ;-)

**Chapter Four**

It was the crack of dawn and the two leaders of The Konoha Elder Council waited patiently inside the Administration Building for Namiashi Raido to bring Mitsu and Kana for an impromptu meeting.

The Godaime sighed and shook her head, "This is not a good idea, Homura-sama. Mitsu is very protective of her daughter and this will get us nowhere."

"On the contrary, Tsunade-sama," said the old shinobi proudly, "I have talked with Mitsu-san's grandmother and they are part of a clan that procreated for the purpose of refining their kekkei genkai. So Kana's mother should understand the reasoning behind the proposal. At the very least, the woman should be able to keep the girl in check long enough for us to convince Kana to go through with the marriage."

There was tiny snicker from behind the couch the Hokage was sitting and Homura looked over to one of the bodyguards, "Do you find something amusing, Shiranui-san?"

Genma's face went blank and he stared straight ahead, "No, Homura-sama."

"Very good then," said the elderly man, "Where is Namiashi? He should be back with the kunoichi by now."

There a knock on the door and the jounin errand boy opened up the door for the two kunoichi, who nodded at Raido then walked right in.

Rubbing her eyes, Kana did her best to stifle a yawn and failed. At the same time, her mother glared harshly at the two council elders who dared to call on their household at such a godforsaken hour. The woman felt especially cranky this morning because Izumo and Kotetsu suggested that she quit coffee cold turkey so she could get proper rest for her recovery. Mitsu was a woman going through withdrawal and was not even given enough time to take some painkillers.

She and Kana sat down on the couch that Raido directed them to then the burgundy woman eyed the elders thoughtfully, 'If the reason why we were dragged out here is what I think it is, there's gonna be hell to pay!'

Homura was the first to speak, "Kamizuki-san, has your daughter informed you of what transpired at the last council meeting?"

Mitsu narrowed her eyes and nodded, "Hai, Homura-sama."

"Very good. Then we shall make this short. Your daughter has expressed a negative attitude to the proposal we presented to her and Sasuke."

The burgundy woman gave them a quick smile, "I understood that Sasuke also refused to accept your 'Suggestion'."

Koharu cleared her throat, "He may have initially spurned the idea, but after reminding him of the benefits, it appeared that Sasuke was going to accept our decision. He is after all a gifted boy..."

As the old woman dragged on, steam could be seen rising from Kana's ears at the Elders' disregard for her decision. The fifteen year old was about to jump up when her mother grabbed the girl's shoulder and pressed Kana back down onto the couch.

Mitsu started with a calm voice, but it slowly deteriorated into an outright growl, "Tell me, Koharu-sama. Do you have a special prescription? If so, your doc needs to up the dosage. That way you can come back to reality. Better yet, I'd like to know what drugs you're on, because I sure could some of that shit right now."

Koharu sputtered in surprise then leaned forward from her seat at the insolent kunoichi, "Kamizuki-san, may I remind you that this is-"

"For the sake of the village," interrupted Mitsu as she glared at the elders, "Honestly, what kind of fucked up reason is that?"

Outside the Council Chambers, Izumo and Kotetsu anxiously walked along the empty hallway. Earlier, Raido had given them separate instructions to meet the Hokage after the Council meeting and they were nervous as to what that woman was up to. Hopefully, there would be the least amount of fallout possible from the meeting, but when it came to Kana or Mitsu, it usually ended up the worst.

"I wonder what's going on inside," murmured Kotetsu.

Izumo nodded towards the chambers, "We can always take a look." Both shinobi walked up to the double doors and cracked opened them enough to get a peek.

The men could hear Mitsu's voice coming from the middle of the room,"...Furthermore, if you think I'm just gonna stand here and let you force my baby girl into a marriage she doesn't want, bend over now and get ready for a major ass-kicking!"

They peered beyond the woman's raised fist to see that the Elders sporting whole new wrinkles on their faces while Raido and Genma were bright red for entirely different reasons. The Godaime was doing a better job of keeping a straight face, but the occasional twinge did find it's way to her face. While her mother continued to swear at the frustrated council, Kana had whipped out a notebook and pencil from her fanny pack. Izumo and Kotetsu could see the girl was taking notes so fast she was practically burning a hole into the paper.

Homura scowled and interjected Mitsu's ranting, "I assure you, Kamizuki-san. We are presenting the best possible match for your daughter. You should understand that. You're own kekkei genkai was created from such arrangements."

"Don't give me that bullshit, you thick-headed fossil. My bloodline is an accidental leash and you know it! Even my own village labels it useless and they're looking forward to it dying out. As far as I'm concerned, Kana has every right to decide who and when she marries..."

Wide eyed at what they just witnessed, Izumo and Kotetsu quietly closed the doors then slowly backed away.

"I see shit rolling downhill," hissed Izumo.

Still staring at the doors in horror, Kotetsu nodded, "What are the chances we're about to get an earful from the Godaime?"

"Pretty damn good," growled a female voice in their ears.

"Gaaahh," The men jumped to hear Tsunade from behind and Kotetsu shouted out, "Hokage-sama?! Why aren't you in there?"

"Pfft," the blond waved a hand, "I already knew what was going to happen and sent my clone in to deal with it. I called the both of you here so I can get a step ahead of those old fuddy duddies for once. Come along, boys." The worried men glanced at one another then followed the Hokage to her office.

Back inside the chambers, the Hokage's clone was able to calm down Mitsu enough for a more civil discussion.

The blond clone crossed her arms and sighed, "Alright. What it really boils down to is that you want the continued bloodline of the Sharingan. Yes?"

The elders glowered in their seats then nodded.

"Well then," Tsunade's clone put on a smile, "If Sasuke and Kana have children with other shinobi then that would double the rate of output. Everybody's happy! You get what you want without imposing on their lives."

"But there would be no guarantee that the children would have the Sharingan," argued Koharu.

The Godaime shook her head, "The Uchiha bloodline is a dominant kekkei genkai, Kana's eyes are proof of that. I'm sure there would be more than one child from each couple so the odds are in your favor. If timing is also a factor, then allow Sasuke and Kana to find spouses of their own choosing within the next year. That's how long it would take to arrange a betrothal or wedding anyways."

"I suppose," said Homura then he leaned into Koharu's whispering. She had to concede that while not being ideal, it would lead to an eventual marriage and offspring.

"Very well," sighed the old man as he stood up, "One year from today, if neither Uchiha has found a suitable partner than Kana-chan will voluntarily accept the betrothal to Sasuke."

Kana opened her mouth to protest once more, but her mother slapped a hand over the girl's mouth and nodded.

"She will," Mitsu said to the satisfaction of the council.

As the Hokage's clone and the elders walked out the doors, they heard a slight whisper from the burgundy kunoichi, "Um, Koharu-sama, about that last comment on your prescription..."

The elderly lady stopped in the doorway and haughtily drew herself up to wait for the younger woman's apology.

Mitsu nervously glanced around as she fiddled with a loose lock of hair, "You wouldn't happen to have any of it on you. My head is really killing me."

Spinning around, Koharu left the burgundy woman to wallow in her headache, "Really! The audacity of some people!"

Now that the elders and were gone, the two jounin on guard finally cracked up while Kana jumped from her seat and shouted aloud, "You're one to talk you stubborn old bitty!"

Genma pounded a fist on the couch, "I can't wait to tell Shizune all about this! She's gonna freak!"

The burgundy woman frowned as she stood up, "I thought what happens in private council meetings were supposed to be kept secret."

Still busting a gut, Raido shook his finger, "Not this one!"

Leaving the laughing jounin behind, Mitsu pushed open the doors and walked beside her daughter, "I wish there was more we could do, Kana-chan. Tsunade-sama bought you some time, but I doubt they'll let that stop them from getting the both of you together. Just be on your guard and keep out of Sasuke's way. You may not be able to get someone in a year, but the boy is bound to find a girl. He's got fangirls up the wazoo! I'm sure he can find someone good enough to marry and then you're in the clear."

In another part of the Administration building, Homura and Koharu walked into the Hokage's office to see the two chuunin with the real Tsunade, "Well Hokage-sama, it was as you predicted."

The Hokage's clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Tsunade smiled at the old man, "Not to worry, Homura-sama. I have already begun implementing your contingency plan."

The two Elders turned to her choices for the delicate assignment and wondered what tomfoolery was this. Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu were practically the girl's fathers, but then that could work to The Council's advantage.

"Have you already been given your orders for the mission, Kamizuki and Hagane," asked Koharu.

The men nodded, but were they still looked rather confused.

"Pardon me, Koharu-sama," said Kotetsu with a small bow, "But I don't understand the point of the assignment?"

Relieved to deal with someone with good manners, the elderly woman obliged his inquiry, "The point is to keep an eye on an upstart teenager, who is doing her best to rebel against her future."

"And with her mother encouraging Kana," continued Homura, "There's no telling what the girl will do. The both of you practically raised her from childhood. Surely, the two of you have some paternal instinct that wishes to protect the girl, even if it's from herself."

Izumo could feel a trap about to snap close, "Hai, Homura-sama, but that doesn't explain why it is necessary to label this a mission."

The old man nodded, "That's true. We want Kana to have a clean reputation for our back up plan. If we can't convince Sasuke and Kana to accept the betrothal, the next best thing would for Kana to be married for status. For that to happen, she needs to remain free from scandal and... 'Untouched'."

Annoyed at Homura's words, Izumo and Kotetsu looked over at the Hokage, who shrugged then handed them a couple of photographs. "Kunijirou is a close and personal friend of mine from years ago. He has become a successful business man in jewelry and has an eighteen year old son. His name is Kunihisa. He visited the village a few years back and was greatly impressed by the shinobi put in charge of him. Since then he has been obsessed with the idea of being married to a kunoichi, most of all to a Leaf kunoichi."

As Izumo looked over the picture of Kunihisa, he could swear the kid looked familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Kotetsu was also rubbing his chin in agitation while trying to recollect where he last saw such an odd-looking boy.

They were distracted from searching their memories when Homura spoke up, "Kunijirou is willing to pay a large dowry to both the parents and Konohakagure for the kunoichi."

"And with three more to care for at home and no trust fund to help raise the other children, I'm sure finances are tight," said Koharu knowingly.

Now the men frowned. The very idea that they would hand over Kana-chan for financial gain was offensive and they were highly tempted to follow Mitsu's example.

Sensing the outrage pouring from Izumo and Kotetsu, Tsunade took the conversation to a safer direction, "Kunijirou and Kunihisa are already in town to meet with the Hyuugas to discuss the possibility of a marriage with Hanabi, on the stipulation that the girl can stand him. If things don't go well with Hanabi, I plan to set up a date with Kunihisa for Kana."

"That sounds acceptable, Hokage-sama," said Koharu then turned to her comrade, "What do you think, Homura?"

"Personally, I think this whole thing is a waste of time and we should just lock the two Uchiha in the same room until we get a pregnancy." The elderly man turned around and continued to grumble as he headed out the door.

Izumo and Kotetsu's expressions tightened, clearly insulted at how the Elder considered Kana a prize pet and even angrier for being manipulated into a difficult situation. But unlike Mitsu, they kept their silence and waited for the Elders to leave before openly protesting.

Kotetsu quickly rushed up and pushed both hands on Tsunade's desk, "Hokage-sama, Kana-chan is not livestock for reviving a dying bloodline."

"Nor is she for sale," shouted Izumo as he walked to his teammate's side.

Tsunade nodded and tried to placated the offended men, "I know. I know, but that is how the Elders view this assignment. I could've hired anyone, but I figured this way there would be less invasion of Kana's privacy. Just remember, the real job is to keep her from dating other boys aside from Sasuke and Kunihisa, at least until all this bullshit is over."

Izumo knew that Mitsu would have both their hides when she found out, but there was no getting around the Hokage's logic, "Must we, Hokage-sama?"

"Relax, Kamizuki," the blond woman stood up and walked around her desk to give both men comforting pats on their backs, "All I'm asking is for you to do what Daddies do and chase away boys sniffing around their teenage daughter. Only you'll get paid for it."

----------------------------------------------------------

Evening rolled around and Kana decided to visit the Hyuuga estate to see if Hanabi needed support before her big dinner date with some rich heir.

'Support? Escape plan? Same thing', Lounging on her friend's bed, she twirled a kunai around a finger while watching an obi being wrapped securely around Hanabi's waist, "So you're really going on this date, huh?"

The Hyuuga girl rolled her eyes and sighed, "Thank you for stating the obvious once again."

"I don't see why you have to get all dolled up for the dude," sniffed Kana, "He's a complete doofus who's trying to marry into shinobi blood because he can't be a real ninja. Doesn't it bother you that he's just using you for his dream life?"

Hanabi stepped down from the pedestal and let the servant slip the getas on her feet, "The sentiment would be returned, Kana. I would be marrying him for his money and prestige. We're both pretty clear on what we want from each other. The purpose of our dating would be if we can stand each other long enough so I can sire him an heir."

"Oooh fancy-schmancy talk for doin' The Nasty with a total stranger," giggled Kana as she sat up properly and waved the kunai tip at Hanabi, "From what I heard normal people call it a 'One Night Stand'. None of this legal bullshit."

"B-but don't you want to get married someday, Kana-chan," said Hinata as she walked into the room then handed the servant a cherry blossom clip for her sister's hair.

The Uchiha girl winced then shrugged at her sensei, "Maybe, but for right now I'm too busy trying not to get married."

There was a knock on the door and Hinata opened it up to reveal the Hyuuga Elder, Shoda, waiting right outside, "Kunihisa has arrived Hanabi-san and is waiting for you in the front courtyard," he bowed once more as he let the young girl through the door.

"Whatever you do, Hanabi-chan," Kana shouted after her friend, "Don't smile at him or he might fall in love with you!"

An amused Shoda carefully observed Hanabi's eye twitch once in annoyance then she willed her face back to a cold expression.

Kana and Hinata stayed behind in front of the bedroom to watch Hanabi walk away then the Uchiha girl ran down the hall.

"Kana-chan," called out Hinata as she followed her student, "Wh-what are you doing?"

The Uchiha girl sneered as she hid behind a screen with a view of the front courtyard, "I'm want to see this guy for myself. If Hanabi-chan has to tolerate the dude, let's hope he's a little bit cute."

Kana peered from behind the painted screen while Hinata activated her Byakugan. The girl glanced back at her sensei for a moment then frowned.

"Show off," she muttered then perked up when the well-dressed suitor turned around, "Oh... my god..." Kana's eyes traveled from the shiny bowl cut, thick green brows, and matching set of pearl earrings.

Hearing a shocked voice from afar, Hanabi and her date turned around to see Kana gaping from afar.

"Who is that," asked Kunihisa as he watched Kana dive back behind the screen.

The Hyuuga girl sighed and turned back around, "That is my friend and next door neighbor, Uchiha Kana. Don't pay her any attention, Kunihisa-san. We should be going."

Wiping the sweat off her brow, the midnight kunoichi shook her head in pity, "If it was a beauty contest between Lee-san and this guy, Bushy-brows would win. But only because Lee-san could kick this guy's ass without breaking a sweat."

Hinata frowned at her student, "Th-that's not nice, Kana-chan. Besides, Hanabi prefers brains over brawn and Kunihisa looks like he's a very sweet fellow."

Kana winced and pointed to the couple heading out the gate, "The dude is wearing pearl earrings that are more expensive than what my great-grandmother wears on special occasions!"

"Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji w-wear earrings too," pointed out Hinata.

The young kunoichi shrugged, "Yeah, but on them it works! They don't look ridiculous like uh... What's his name again?"

"Kunihisa," sighed Hinata, "W-well it's up to Hanabi to decide and not you. So be grateful."

Kana shuddered in horror as she walked for home, "Oh I'm grateful alright! There's no way I'd go on a date with a guy like that."

A couple hours later, Kana was relaxing in her bedroom when she felt nature's call and stepped out into the hallway. She passed by the living room to see her sleeping mother snuggled between Izumo and Kotetsu as they watched a baseball game on the big screen television. Smirking, the girl headed for the bathroom she shared with her brothers and tried to turn the doorknob.

"Oi, I'm in here," came Taro's shout, "Go use the other one!" With four kids, three adults, and only two bathrooms in the house, there was always a fight for the toilet.

Rolling her eyes, Kana meandered to the empty master bedroom and knocked on the door. There was no real answer, only the faint giggling of two four year olds and water splashing from the double sinks. Sighing at her baby brothers, Kana guessed that the boys were playing with their new toy boats and no amount of shouting would make them give up the bathroom.

"Damn it," She growled, "We should've kept the twins in diapers!" She ran back to the hallway and pounded on the door.

"Yo, Taro. Are you done in there? You should be finished by now!"

Leaning against the door and sneering at every thud, Taro shouted back, "Sorry, Neesan. I got the bad case of the runs. Why don't you do what the twins do when the bathrooms are full."

Kana paused in beating down the door and frowned, "Oh what's that?"

"Just go outside and water the bonsai tree," Taro snickered as he imagined the shock on his big sister's face.

Mouth open and blinking in horror, Kana screamed through the door, "No wonder that poor tree is almost dead!"

Izumo looked over his shoulder and held a finger to his lips, "Kana-chan, shhhhh!"

"Ah hell, I can't believe that I have to do this again." The midnight kunoichi took off running through the front door and out the gates. She ran down the street to where the Hyuuga guards noticed her right away.

"Um, Hyuuga-sama," mumbled Kana, "I don't mean to be an imposition, but... uh..."

The two stoic guards sweat-dropped when they recognized the pleading look, knocked knees, and slight whimper to the neighbor girl's voice. With deep sighs, they rolled their pearl eyes and thumbed to the nearest bathroom.

Ten minutes later, a relieved Kana was wandering back to the Hyuuga courtyard when she came across a highly annoyed Hanabi, "Hey, Hanabi-chan? How did your date with Kuni-whats-his-name go?"

"Absolutely dreadful," growled out the eighteen year old as she sat down on the porch, "At first he talked about his father's business and how he plans to take it into the twenty-first century. As long as he pays the bills, I don't care how he makes the money!"

Kana raised an eyebrow at her some-what spoiled friend, but sighed and waved her hand, "Okay then. Is that all? He talked you into boredom about the jewelry business. Big whoop."

Kicking her getas off, Hanabi shook her head, "Oh no. That wasn't all. When I got him off the subject of money, he talked about his stay in Konoha year ago. I happened to mention that my sister was to marry the shinobi who babysat him that day and he went nuts!"

Kana narrowed her eyes, "The Dobe was a babysitter. Who would entrust their kid to him?"

"Well, apparently the Godaime did," said Hanabi, "And ever since, the guy has become obsessed with Naruto-san! Then I tried getting him to talk about something else...Anything else! And guess what happened?"

Kana noticed the faint sarcasm in her friend's voice and felt dread creeping into her spine, "What happened?"

A small smile curled on Hanabi's lips, "He talked about you. He wanted to know all about the last kunoichi of the Uchiha Clan. For the rest of the dinner and on the way home, he talked about nothing but..."

Driving the point home, Hanabi leaned closer to a paling Kana, "You."

"Heh, heh," the midnight kunoichi gulped nervously and gave her bestest pal in the world a pat on the shoulder, "But you're gonna marry him, right Hanabi-chan?"

The Hyuuga girl smirked evilly, "I won't have any more to do with him and after they hear of how Kunihisa treated me on our first date, I'm sure the Hyuuga Elders will agree with me. But I thought I should give you fair warning that Kunihisa will now be coming for you."

Kana jumped up from the porch and backed away, "Nah! There's no way! The Council already want me to marry Teme. They wouldn't let Kuni-whatever get near me." The Uchiha girl froze when she heard her best friend give a rare chuckle.

"Whatever you do, Kana-chan," whispered Hanabi, "Don't smile at him or he might fall in love with you."

The next morning found a screaming Kana standing at the front door with a gold engraved invitation in hand and a genin expecting a response right away, "MOM! MOM!" She left the door open and ran to the kitchen where her parents were eating breakfast.

With frightened eyes, she handed the letter to her curious mother, "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"

"Calm down, Kana-chan. Do you know this Kunihisa," asked Mitsu as she read through the invitation.

Izumo and Kotetsu glanced at one another and sighed sadly.

Kana winced and twisted her hand slightly, "Sort of. I saw him last night before he went on his date with Hanabi."

Izumo stood up from his chair and looked over Mitsu's shoulder to read the letter, "Do you want to go to dinner with him?"

The girl shook her head rapidly, "Hell no!"

The burgundy kunoichi shrugged and handed back the invitation, "Then just politely refuse. Nothing to it."

To Mitsu's surprise, Kotetsu walked to Kana and laid a hand on the girl's shoulder, "I don't know, Kana-chan. Why don't you give the guy a chance? One date won't kill you."

"Yeah, Kana," encouraged Izumo, "You've never been asked out on a real date before. Even if you're not interested in him, think of it as dating practice."

Kotetsu nodded and gave the final push, "Of course, you could always go on a date with Sasuke. I'm sure the Council would approve of that."

The girl's onyx eyes grew big as saucers and she gripped the invitation tight, "I, uh, think I'll just see what this Kunihisa is like then." With her dreading what was going to happen next, she shuffled out of the kitchen stopping once in a while to think of a way out.

The waiting genin was still at the door and patiently watched Kana spit out her acceptance of the date. The boy noticed the obvious distaste radiating from the chuunin and raised an eyebrow.

"Really," he asked, "But he's such a dork!"

Kana scowled and lifted the invitation as if to slap the smart-mouthed genin, "Just get going or I'll save you the effort and kick your ass across Konoha."

The startled kid took off running while Kana stomped through the house and slammed the door to her bedroom.

Mitsu heard the horrified screaming coming from her daughter's room then looked at her two guys. They coughed nervously and refused to look her in the eye.

"Is there anything you wish to discuss with me," she asked the nervous men.

They shook their head furiously and mumbled one excuse after another, "A girl should have social life... Nothing wrong with a simple date...She is almost sixteen..."

With a deep frown, Mitsu pinched their earlobes and drew the wincing men to her, "I don't know what's going on, but when I do, rest assure that I'll be coming for your asses first." She let go of their ears then limped out of the kitchen and slammed the master bedroom door.

Kotetsu rubbed his poor ear while Izumo sighed, "Maybe this was a bad time for Mitsu to quit coffee."

"Yeah, she's gonna be pissed when she finds out about the assignment. We're gonna need a distraction. How about I go to the store now and get the mochaccinos," said Kotetsu as he grabbed his wallet and keys.

"Nope," Izumo shook his head and pulled out all the cash from his wallet, "This will require 'Premier Chocolateirs'."

------------------------------------------------------

There was a huge explosion with trees and bushes flying into the sky throughout the training grounds where Team Seven was sparring. The smoke and dust cleared to reveal Naruto and Sasuke leaning on their knees, panting heavily and wiped the dirt from their eyes.

"Hah! You're gonna have to do better than that, Kakashi-sensei," shouted Naruto, "Teme and I are still standing!"

Sasuke glanced briefly at the loud blockhead then began walking away, "I'm done here. See you guys tomorrow."

Chuckling at his teammates, the Copy Nin replaced the hitai-ate over his eye, "Well, it looks like training is over for the day. With Sakura gone and Yamato... uh, 'Busy', there's no point in staying around." He gave a happy wave to Sai and Naruto then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto frowned and rubbed his chin, "You know, this is like the fifth time in the row this week that Sasuke ditched early. What's going on with him?"

Walking to his teammate's side, Sai gave Naruto a faux smile and said, "You need to take math again, Dickless. It has been eight times that the Uchiha left early. You just never noticed that it was his clones you were fighting."

"NANI!?" Naruto clenched his fists and tromped out of the training grounds.

"Where are you going, Dickless," Sai leaped down from rooftop to stand in front of Naruto.

The blond shinobi pointed in the direction of the Uchiha district, "I'm going to go find Teme!"

"Then you'll be wasting your time as always," Sai walked to a side street and nodded in the other direction, "The Uchiha is at the Konohakagure Library."

Naruto blinked, "How did you know that?"

"You can't seem to tell the difference between me and my clones either, Dickless."

The Kyuubi Vessel growled as he grabbed Sai by the shirt, "Come on then! Let's see what he's up to!"

They followed Sasuke's trail into the restricted section where only those with jounin rank were allowed to enter. The two shinobi found the young man sitting in a dark corner with books and scrolls piled high around him. They were surprised to see him reading through scroll after scroll of ancient clan histories. Naruto frowned and scratched his head in puzzlement while Sai quirked his head to one side.

After a few minutes, Naruto and Sai saw his eyes light up briefly and were surprised to see him take a kunai out then slice out a section out of the ancient text. Then he blew out a tiny flame, setting the tiny piece of parchment on fire.

Without giving a second thought, Sai stepped out of hiding and walked up to the glowering Uchiha, "You are defacing sacred scrolls."

Glancing at his teammates, Sasuke sniffed then continued with his task, "Back off! Leave alone what you don't understand."

As Naruto scowled and picked up a random book, "Who gives a flying rat's ass about those dusty books! What I understand is that you're shirking your duties and training. If Kakashi-sensei had followed you instead of us, you'd be in a world of hurt."

While the blond shinobi continued to chew out his friend, Sai leaned over the table to get a closer look at the script, "This is about the history of the Uchiha clan. What is it that you are trying to erase from history?"

Sasuke remained silent and rolled the scroll a little further.

"Pfft. You're wasting your time, Teme," Naruto sneered down at his studious friend, "No matter how hard you try, there's no way to hide the sins of your ancestors. Sooner or later, everything will eventually be found out."

Sasuke growled as he returned to his endless task, "No, it won't and I'll damn well make sure of it. There won't be another Uchiha clan born from the blood of it's precious people. He was responsible for all of it and he's still out there."

The Kyuubi Vessel heard an ominous chuckle echo deep within the recesses of his mind and he whispered, "Madara?"

"I promised that it would end, but I haven't found him yet," said Sasuke while staring into Naruto's understanding eyes, "He could still get to her."

Sai looked back and forth between his teammates, "Get to who?"

A grousing Kana shuffled down the road next to a very excited Kunihisa with his hand wrapped around hers and happily dragging the girl through most of Downtown Konohakagure. The poor kunoichi was doing her best to walk in the black cocktail dress and high heels she borrowed from her mother.

"I can't believe that I'm taking a Uchiha kunoichi to dinner," grinned the eighteen year old guy, "I hope you like seafood, Kana-chan?"

The girl perked up slightly, "If it's sushi, I'm all for it."

Kunihisa stopped in his tracks and frowned, "We can get sushi anywhere! No, you will be fed the most exotic and finest in haute cuisine!"

"Ramen," She squeaked happily.

The heir stopped in his tracks and stared at Kana for a second then broke out laughing, "A Uchiha with a sense of humor! Who would have thought!"

"Eheh, that's right. I'm a regular laugh riot," she muttered dryly and let the boy lead her into a fancy restaurant.

The entryway was dark with just tiny tea candles lighting the way to where the head waiter was talking to a couple just ahead of Kunihisa and Kana.

"I am sorry, sir. Without a reservation, there will a short waiting period until a table opens up," said the waiter, "Now if you'll excuse me. There is another couple behind you."

The man sighed then grumbled to his date, "I told you that I made reservations at the other restaurant, Shizuka. And now we have to wait for a table at either place. Let's hit the road."

"But I really wanted to eat here," whined the brunette, "I thought your clan was influential."

"Even the Hokage needs to call ahead at these restaurants, Shizuka-chan," The disappointed diners turned around and Kana recognized the poor fella being harassed by his date.

"Hey Kiba-san, fancy seeing you here," The midnight kunoichi grinned at the surprised Inuzuka, "Is Akamaru hanging around tonight?"

Kiba shook his head then looked over at the strange boy with his arm around Kana's shoulder, "I could say the same. Aren't you a little young to be dating, Kana?"

Frowning at Kiba's friendliness to his date, Kunihisa slid his hand down and pulled the Uchiha girl closer to him and sneered, "She is old enough. If you let us pass through, we'll get out of one another's hair."

The young Inuzuka noticed how Kana's plastic smile twitched then she gently pried Kunihisa's hand away from her waist, "I see. Well, we're just going be staying here until a new table opens."

Shizuka's eyes lit up and grabbed Kiba's arm in excitement, "Oh thank you, Kiba-kun!"

Kunihisa shrugged and walked up to the head waiter, "I believe there are reservations for us."

The man bowed profusely and led a smirking Kunihisa to the table. When they reached the private booth, the men looked behind them to find Kana shuffling her feet at the entrance.

"Kana-chan," beckoned Kunihisa and held out a hand, "Our dream evening awaits us."

As she walked to the candlelit booth, Kana glanced back at Kiba and mumbled, "His dream, my horror." She sat down in her cushioned seat and nervously looked across the table to a smiling Kunihisa.

The waiter handed them the menus and Kunihisa quickly rattled off in French what they would be having. Kana wondered why the hell she even bothered and sighed when the waiter pulled the menus out of her hand. Now that she didn't have anything to hide behind, the young couple just sat there...

The seconds ticked on by and they just sat there... blinking and staring at each other.

"Sooo," Not quite sure how to start the conversation, Kana looked down and wiped her sweaty palms on the dress, "Tell me about yourself, Kunihisa-san."

A big grin grew across the young man's face and he went headlong into telling Kana all about the lucrative jewelry business. As time went by, the girl could actually feel her eyes begin to glaze over until she heard a voice whisper from behind.

"Psst!"

She straightened up and blinked to see Kunihisa looking at her expectantly.

"Wake up," growled the voice from the booth right behind her, "He just asked how many siblings you have."

"Three," she squeaked out, "All boys!"

Kunihisa nodded, "Ah very good! Very good! And with your hips, you should be able to handle giving birth to a strapping son!"

An onyx eye quivered, but Kana was quite proud of how she censored her remarks, "I'm so glad you think so, Kunihisa-san." She heard a snicker from behind.

Wondering where that benevolent voice came from, Kana knocked her napkin on the floor, "Excuse me, I dropped my napkin." She leaned to one side then looked up at the booth behind her and was surprised to see Kiba glancing down at her with a sly grin.

"He's a real charmer, girl," The young Inuzuka chuckled while holding up his menu to hide from his date, "I can only imagine Kamizuki-san throwing a shit fit if he ever heard that."

"Kiba-kun," Shizuka's voice made both shinobi look across the table, "Could you signal for the waiter to come, I'm ready to give our orders."

Kiba raised an eyebrow, but he waved his hand at their waiter.

"Oh yeah," whispered Kana while she straightened up in her seat, "And she's a real keeper."

Kunihisa was still going on about his favorite precious stones, "And I especially love black pearls."

Kana looked at both his ears and nodded, "I can tell. Um, pardon my intrusion, but could we talk about something else than jewelry."

The green-haired guy paused for a moment, "Like what?"

"Like, what made you choose Konohakagure for a bride. There are lots of honorable shinobi clans that would be interested in a marriage with such a 'Desirable' heir." Kana resisted the urge to throw her steak knife at the chuckles coming from behind. Not that it would hit him, just on principle.

At that moment, the food Kunihisa had ordered arrived with a major flash and flare. The waiters used a trolley to deliver the dishes and each plate was presented with flourish. Even Kiba and Shizuka gawked to see so much attention paid to the table right next to them.

"Oh, I want that too, Kiba-kun," whined Shizuka.

The young man grit his teeth and sighed, "Well if you hadn't already ordered for us, I might have gotten it for you. How about you let me order something flashy and impressive for dessert, Shizuka-chan."

Back at the other table, Kunihisa took a minute to think before cutting into his food, "I do plan on visiting Suna for a kunoichi, but Konoha is my first choice because of Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto taught me that not every thing can be bought with money and that I should value my own strength more."

"Ah I see," said Kana, "I don't know how the Dobe keeps pulling a win out of his ass, but he always does."

Kunihisa grinned even bigger, "Oh definitely, Naruto is the best! In fact, I planned on spending the day with him, but for some reason I could not find him."

As the green-haired heir continued to bore Kana with his Naruto fanboy worshiping, Kiba's own date was started to glance more and more over Kiba's shoulder. She gaped annoyingly at the booth holding the yapping Kunihisa.

"Kiba-kun," whispered Shizuka, "Who is that over there?"

Kiba looked over his shoulder, "Oh that's Uchiha Kana."

"No not her," Shizuka frowned and pointed for Kiba to look further, "I meant him."

'That's a no go on the second date,' The young man slumped and gave another tired sigh, "I don't know who that is Shizuka-chan. Would you like me to find out for you?"

The clueless girl grinned and nodded happily, "That would be great, Kiba-kun."

Rolling his eyes, the young Inuzuka leaned out of his booth and whispered, "Psst. Hey, Kana. Who's your date?"

Relieved to have something to distract her, Kana whispered back, "His name is Kunihisa."

Kiba relayed the name only to turn back around, "What does he do?"

The Uchiha girl rolled her eyes and muttered from the side of her mouth, "Nothing. He's an heir to the family fortune. His father is a businessman in jewelry."

"Ah," said Kiba, "That explains the stupid earrings." Then he returned to his date who was twittering about how she was in the presence of greatness.

Kana stabbed at her food and sighed with boredom until Kunihisa asked about the Uchiha clan fortunes.

"I really don't pay any attention to that, Kunihisa-san," she said nervously, "That's more of my cousin's department."

"Oh, oh, oh, that's right," the green-haired guy bounced in his seat, "You are related to the infamous Uchiha Sasuke! I have heard so much about him. Mostly through rumors, but is it true that he betrayed his village? Did he actually try to kill his fellow teammates?"

Kunihisa went into an excited tizzy of Sasuke fandom that threatened to never end. After a while, Kana found herself eying the roast duck and imagining her date's head on that platter.

SLAM!

Kunihisa jumped in his seat to see a steak knife sticking out of the succulent roast duck and Kana pulling her shaking hand to away.

"Please, excuse me, Kunihisa-san," she hissed through her far too wide smile, "I need to visit the ladies' room." Trying to keep under control, Kana was so intent on running from her date that she didn't notice that Shizuka also excused herself and followed the Uchiha girl to the bathroom. Once inside the women's restroom, Shizuka walked to one side of the kunoichi who was breathing deeply.

She pulled out a lip gloss from her purse, coated her lips casually then glanced over at Kana, "Are you having a pleasant evening, miss?"

Kana threw both hands to her head and dug them into her hair, "Oh Kami no! What a nightmare! I can't date that guy, much less marry him! What was I thinking?"

Shizuka cleared her throat and gave Kana a pleading smile, "Well if you don't want him, can I have him?"

"Eh," the midnight kunoichi stared at Shizuka, "Are you insane?"

The brunette clasped her hands together and bounced on her heels, "Please, please, please, please! I just want one chance with him. Pleeeeeeease!"

Kana pressed her hands over her ears and cried out, "Alright! Alright already! Good grief! You do understand, he wants to marry a Leaf kunoichi."

"That's fine," said Shizuka, "I graduated from the Ninja Academy and was a genin for a few years."

The Uchiha girl looked Shizuka, "Really? I don't remember seeing you around the training grounds or the exams."

Shizuka shrugged, "My sensei didn't think I was good enough to even try for the exams, so I quit after five years."

"Okay then. Just help me get out of here and he's all yours," grinned Kana.

Back at the tables, Kiba sat in his chair fuming and resigning to never call this girl ever again, "I just hope my next date works out better. So far nothing is working out and I'm starting to run out of spending money. Unlike some people..." Kiba looked over his shoulder and waved at the curious Kunihisa, "Some of us have to earn a living."

The young green-haired man gaped when he saw the red clan markings on the Inuzuka shinobi then excitedly hopped out of his seat and into Kiba's booth, "Hey, are you a real ninja?"

Already having a terrible night, Kiba narrowed one eye at the fool, 'Are you a real pain in the ass?' But he kept his thoughts under wraps and nodded. Kiba hoped the guy would leave him alone now. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect.

Kunihisa grinned in excitement at meeting another shinobi, "Do you know Uzumaki Naruto or Uchiha Sasuke?" The young man scooted his chair in closer when Kiba nodded once more.

"Kiba-kun," interrupted a woman's voice, "I think it's time to leave. I'm getting tired and would love for you to walk me home."

Looking at Shizuka's smiling face, the young Inuzuka balked for a moment, 'Hey what's going on? Only a few minutes ago she was drooling over Pearl Boy. Now she won't even look at him, not to mention she smells different too. Damn restaurant uses too much spice in their food and I can't concentrate!'

"Look here, Walking-Talking Leather Jacket," hissed the girl as she leaned into Kiba's ear, "I'm leaving with or without you. I just thought it would be polite to break you out of this nightmare with me."

The young Inuzuka blinked and then he saw her eyes flash red for a split second, "K-Kana?"

"Oooh, give the doggie a treat," growled the kunoichi, "Now let's get the hell outta here before the real Shizuka gets out of the powder room!"

----------------------------------------------------------

AN: I know there's a distinct lacking of the Neji/Sakura in this chap. From the time line, they're just traveling right now on a very important mission and they would not treat it otherwise. But they will start the very next chapter and there will be a Neji/Sak lemon.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto

Arigato, muchas gracias, danke schön, and merci beaucoup to xXkuronekoXx and wickedone43 for your reviews. I know there haven't been much in the way of lemons for the past few chapters. But lo and behold we got two in one. We have Neji/Sakura at the beginning and with a little inspiration from "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls, we have a fun threesome at the end of the chap. Heh heh!

Enjoy ;-)

**Chapter Five**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After crossing the desert and enduring freezing nights, Neji and Sakura had made it to a village bed and breakfast just half a day away from the ports. Now they took the liberty of staying in their warm bed, instead of taking off before the sun cracked over the hills. The gentle dawn peered through the morning mist and slowly woke up the young Hyuuga from the best sleep he had in the last few days. He carefully crawled out of bed so as not to wake his wife. Neji pulled aside the curtains and pushed open the window. The view from the third floor of the bed and breakfast opened up to a breathtaking scene of grassy hills occasionally peppered with grouping of trees or flowering bushes. This was a welcome change from the desolate wasteland they had left behind.

A small smile grew on his pale face and he whispered, "Good morning, Sakura."

Without turning around, he could feel Sakura's arms wrap around his waist and she joined him in enjoying the beautiful landscape, "Good morning, Neji-kun." He reached behind to pull his wife in front of him so she could enjoy the view while he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Across the way, there was a little patch of berry bushes with a few birds pecking the fruit for their breakfast. Neji immediately zoned in on the busy birds then followed them with his Byakugan to find the hiding spot where they kept a nest full of fledglings.

As Neji observed the birds in flight, Sakura closed her eyes to hear the birdsong of the two birds and how it changed when they reached their nest. Weaker chirps joined the parents and implored for their food.

The breeze with the scent of the sea blew through the window to gently play with Sakura's pink locks, making Neji take notice of his lovely wife. He reached out and ran his fingers along her cheek and softly tickled the edge of Sakura's ear. Neji could see the smile on Sakura's face widened a bit, but she kept her eyes closed to enjoy the feel of his fingertips all the more.

Her eyelids cracked opened to reveal emerald orbs when Neji's lips pressed against the back of her neck and moaned as his hands moved around her waist to rub the silk chemise against her skin. Sakura leaned back to Neji's body and wrapped her arms behind his neck, making the white silk shimmer from the morning sunlight beaming through the open window.

Neji trailed his hands along her sides then stepped in reverse to pull Sakura back to the bed. He fell upon the mattress, cushioning Sakura's landing with his body then spun her underneath him. The young Hyuuga looked down at the beautiful woman he was lucky enough to call his own.

Looking into his pale face and even paler eyes, Sakura's breath was taken away by how peaceful and strong Neji had become through their years together. The first time they met as genin, hatred had ruled Neji so completely that it took Naruto besting him their first chuunin match to drag him out of the darkness.

'Arigato, Naruto-kun,' She softly ran a hand along his face and down his long dark hair.

Neji leaned down to press his lips against hers and enjoyed her response of deepening the kiss. Matching chemise and boxers were slipped off then dropped over the side of the bed. Both infused their fingertips with chakra while explored the familiar hot spots that sent the other moaning for more. When Neji entered and pushed deep into Sakura, desperate pearl looked into lustful emerald and it was like falling in love all over again. Breathy gasps and groans filled the room, as the young couple moved their hips in unison then held each other close when completion sent them shaking in the sheets. It was twenty minutes later when they realized they had fallen asleep in each other arms. Chuckling and giggling, the two hurried to get dressed and back on schedule.

Unlike the bustling atmosphere of Konoha, the seaside afternoon came along at a plodding pace. The two shinobi arrived at the cove where several boats, from fancy cruise ships to rickety little dingies were waiting to take passengers to the island resort of Crescent Moon.

Neji turned to Sakura, who was reading through their itinerary, "Which boat was it again?"

"Ocean liner," corrected Sakura as she perused the information, "We're looking for The Island Jewel and it's supposed to be docked at the main pier."

Neji looked across the way and tapped on the medic's shoulder, "That must be it."

Sakura followed Neji's fingertip to see a colorful cruise ship with flags and fanfare welcoming the passengers onto it's luxurious deck.

'Holy shit,' said Inner Sakura, 'That's not a boat. It's a floating palace.'

The pink-haired woman blinked in surprise, "Wow, um. That's a change. Usually, Tsunade-sama is inclined to buy the most economical transportation whenever possible."

"If you're saying that she's a cheapskate, I'd have to agree," muttered Neji as he led his wife up the ramp, "But sometimes the Hyuuga Elders will cover certain expenses when the client's first impression of the clan is involved."

"I suppose that would explain it, but I still find this odd," Then Sakura bowed and smiled at the attendants who came out to greet them. They were led through the elegant cruise ship and with a spacious cabin with a lovely view. Now Sakura was really suspicious. The last time she sailed on an ocean liner was with Kakashi, Naruto, and Lee, but their rooms were nothing like this.

She was about to open her mouth, but Neji just gave her a shrug, "Enjoy it while you can, Sakura. Other times the Elders can be as bad as Tsunade-sama."

After eating a sumptuous dinner at a quiet table for two, the two shinobi took a walk around the promenade and enjoyed the beautiful starlit sky presented before them. They could hear the waves lapping along the starboard side and the bright moon melted into the ocean's horizon.

Sakura shook her head and giggled, "Honestly, are we on a mission or a vacation because this is just too good to be true."

Neji nodded once, "I have to agree. There's some trick going on, but I can't put my finger on it. When the ship reaches port, we should be on guard, especially when it's time to meet our contact."

"Hai," said Sakura then she looked back around to savor the view. Something moved from the corner of her eye and she turned to see a lifeboat's canvas flapping open in the wind. The kunoichi quirked a naughty pink eyebrow and slipped her hand into Neji's.

"Why don't we walk over here, Neji-kun," cooed the medic nin and led him towards the lifeboat.

He gave his wife a confused glance when she stopped in front of the small dingy and started nibbling his neck, "Sakura?" Neji watched her pull away then back up towards the lifeboat.

"Oh my! Nasty pirates are boarding the boat," Sakura pressed the back of one hand to her forehead as she slowly pulled up the tarp covering the lifeboat, "Where is my handsome jounin? Will he save me in time?"

With a smirk she crept under the cover and an elegant hand curled a finger for Neji to follow her. Veins around the man's eyes raised up when he checked if anyone was watching then followed his wife.

----------------------------------

Kurenai wasn't sure how she ended up in front of the Aburame Compound gates, but there she was standing like a total idiot and wondering what to do next. Chances are the man didn't remember a thing from the Razor Leaf and would dismiss her as a young girl with a silly crush.

The patient guards glanced at one another and smiled to themselves. Word had gotten out among the clan that their leader was dating again and that he had his eye on a certain kunoichi that fit Kurenai's description. The guards were amused to see the woman actually come looking for their leader and decided Shibi-sama was a lucky man.

The one on the left coughed to get her attention, "Excuse me, Sarutobi-san, but if you're planning to see the Aburame, he isn't here." They both smirked under their tall collars to see the crimson-eyed beauty become crest fallen.

"He's out fishing at a pond on the outskirts of Eastern Konohakagure," pointed the guard on the right, "He should be there all day."

She lit up for a moment before returning to normal then formally bowing her gratitude, "Thank you very much, Aburame-san." It took a lot of will power for Kurenai not to push chakra into her feet, but the guards did notice how she quickened her steps before breaking out into a full run.

"She'll be good for Shibi-sama," said one guard as they returned to their posts.

The other nodded and sighed, "AND she'll keep him too busy from changing the roster just for the hell of it."

On the far side of Konoha, an old fishing pole had been tossed aside and an impressive pile of fish had grown over the past couple hours. Standing on the water's bank, Shibi was running the incident at the Razor Leaf like a re-occurring nightmare and cursing himself for letting drunken stupidity ruin his best chance with Sarutobi Kurenai. His kunai sliced through the air and pierced a jumping fish half way across the pond, trailing a long thin wire.

Reeling in the prize and dumping it with the others, The Aburame growled at himself, "Hottie Sensei, you doin' anything this weekend? What the hell was I thinking? Can't believe how drunk I was."

"Aburame-sama?"

"Great, now I'm hearing her voice too," Shibi continued to grumble while he set up the kunai and fishing line again.

Kurenai walked out from the bushes and called out again, "Aburame-sama, are you here?"

Shibi spun around so fast that he forgot all about the kunai in his hand and it flung out into some treetops.

Two seconds later, a squawk rang out from an irritated crow that just lost it's tail feathers, "Baka!" The black bird flapped into the air and Shibi wasn't sure, but he thought it mooned him with it's bare ass.

Clearing his throat, the Aburame dug his hands into his trench coat pocket and attempted to regain his composure, "Good afternoon, Sarutobi-san. I didn't expect to see you here."

The kunoichi clasped her hands together and tried to look past his shades in hopes of catching a glimpse of those brown eyes, "Well, we never got to finish our conversation the other night."

Kurenai conveniently left out that she waited by the phone, hoping the damn thing would ring with another offer for a date from the handsome Aburame. It got to the point that her son called it his mother's new hobby.

"Don't dis-turb, Mommy! Mommy is sth-aring at the phone again!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Shino wanted to avoid the ANBU," The Aburame lowered his face to hide a blush while quickly pulling out a new kunai and wire to return to his fishing, "For a kid, he sure can give the lectures."

"Ah, I see," Kurenai smiled and she nervously looked around the bank then thumbed at the pile of fish, "Wow, that's quite a haul! You must be pretty good at catching fish."

"Hah! Catching them is easy," Shibi looked back across the water and threw another kunai to pierce right through another fish, "It's convincing a kikai to hover right above the water that's the trick. You'd be amazed how many told me to go stuff it." He quickly reared in the line to pull up a still flopping quarry.

Kurenai broke out into laughter then covered her mouth with one hand, "Pardon me, Aburame-sama."

Shibi quirked his head to one side, laid the fish with the others, and walked up the bank, "What is there to pardon? I like your laugh, especially since it was because of me." He reached out and pulled her hand down to get a better look at Kurenai's blushing smile

"There," he looked into her crimson eyes and nearly melted, "Much better." He didn't let go of her hands and she never pulled them away. They stood there for a minute just relishing the feeling of their fingers intertwined with one another's.

When they took a step closer, a panicked Anko broke through the bushes, panting and gasping for air, "K-K-Kurenai, thank Kami I found you! It's him! I know it is!"

Forced to let go of Shibi's hands, Kurenai scowled as she walked up to her friend and grabbed the other kunoichi's ponytail, "Who is him? And is it so important that you can't handle 'Him' by yourself? You're a tokubetsu jounin, Anko-chan! Act like it!"

"But it's Yamato," whispered the snake kunoichi, "He's been following me since the beginning of the Chuunin Exams."

The other woman let go of Anko's hair and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "Has the thought ever occurred to you that he simply wants to talk? Maybe take you out on a date?"

Anko stared down at her shuffling feet and refused to look her friend in the eye. Of course she had. There was even a time or two when she imagined life with Yamato beyond the casual two week dating and what scared her the most, was that she liked it. Why she was able to picture a life of domesticity with Yamato, was beyond her. Well, as much domesticity as expected for an ANBU expert and tokubetsu jounin created by the same sick bastard named Orochimaru.

"Earth to Anko," Kurenai snapped her fingers in front of the spaced out kunoichi, "Here's an idea. Let... Him... Catch... You. I know that might blow your little mind right now, but if you think about the concept in small stages, it'll be easier to accept."

"Sh-shut up, K-Kurenai," Anko grabbed a fistful of the other woman's dress then her gray eyes bugged out and with a squeak, she took off over the treetops.

Confused, Kurenai scratched her head until Shibi tapped her on the shoulder and they saw Yamato come walking along as if taking a Sunday stroll.

"Aburame-sama, Sarutobi-san, nice day for a walk in the park with a girlfriend, huh?" With a secret smile, he gave the staring couple a lazy salute and continued to casually stalk the kunoichi of his dreams.

-------------------------------------------------------

"HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Tsunade dropped the sake bottle inside her desk drawer and snapped it close, "Hai, Koharu-sama?"

The council leader walked inside the Godaime's office and peered down at the blond woman, "Am I to understand that Kunihisa has taken a bride by the name of Shizuka and not Kana or Hanabi?"

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders with surprise, "Love! You can never predict the damn thing."

Koharu shook her gray head in frustration then sighed, "Then we will have to take stronger measures for the Uchiha heirs."

"We," The Hokage looked up at the council leader, "What do you mean by 'We'?"

Ignoring that last comment, the old woman slowly sat down in a nearby chair and looked Tsunade in the eye, "Homura was right. Kunihisa was a complete waste of time and we should have thrown the two Uchiha together."

"A little harsh there, Koharu-sama," chuckled the Godaime, "Sasuke and Kana would prefer tearing each other to shreds, but not before destroying whichever closet they find themselves inside."

"Bah! I didn't mean like that, " Koharu waved a hand dismissively, "Homura can be so boorish sometimes. He forgets that there are more gentle ways of persuasion. We merely need to encourage Sasuke and Kana to spend more time with one another. Perhaps you can set the both of them up for the same mission duties. That way they can become accustomed to each other and without the risk of damaging any property."

Tsunade sighed and picked up the duty roster from her desk, "Very well, let's see what we have. Here is a work order for babysitters."

The Hokage took a moment to think this order through, 'Hmmm...Kana is very good with her brothers, but Sasuke is pretty inept with kids and would end up making the kunoichi do all the work. So that's a negative there.' She sat the paper down and picked up another

'Dog Walking? No. If they get into an argument, we'll be dealing with hot dogs of the toasty, crunchy variety.' She put that work order back and sifted through some more papers.

"Ah weeding the garden! Maybe that will be a good one?" Then she imagined two chidori wielding shinobi running at each other from either end of a garden with a whimpering little old woman huddling down in the dirt. Hissing, Tsunade put that paper back with the others.

Sighing heavily, Tsunade looked at Koharu, "Unfortunately, I can't seem to find a work order that'll work for matchmaking."

"Why not the regular chuunin duties," said Koharu, "Guard duty at the gate is usually very quiet and should allow them time to talk. I doubt there would be any trouble or destruction of any kind."

The Hokage took a moment to think about it and nodded, "Alright then. Namiashi!"

Raido appeared out of thin air, down on one knee and waited for his order, "Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"Tell Hyuuga Hanabi that she will not be needed tomorrow afternoon and inform Uchiha Sasuke that he will be attending gate duty that day. GO!"

"Hai!" And Raido disappeared to his task.

Koharu slowly pulled herself up from the chair and nodded to Tsunade, who stood up respectfully "Thank you, Hokage-sama. I'm sure this afternoon we will finally make progress in our matchmaking. And I seriously doubt the Uchiha heirs will be able to destroy anything down there, even the city gates survived wars or invasions and to think they haven't been replaced in decades."

A smile froze on Tsunade's face and her brown eyes widened just a tad, "Uh, right. Right. Have a good day, Koharu-sama... Damn, I forgot about the gate. Oh well. Shiranui!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Genma flickered in front of Tsunade and waited for her command.

Tsunade sat back down in her seat with a sigh, "Summon Kamizuki, his wife, and Hagane. It's time they had this meeting."

Genma nodded with a smirk then rushed out the window to the Kamizuki residence. Feeling three familiar chakra signatures, he wandered into the backyard to find the chuunin doing a little yard work, but what else he saw had him raising an eyebrow.

Mitsu was now walking around just fine, but whenever Izumo or Kotetsu drew close to her, she would tense up and watch them carefully. If their hands moved in her direction, she would slap, push, and block every attempt to get close.

"Afternoon all," said Genma as he walked onto the patio next to Izumo, who was moving the outdoor furniture, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean," asked Izumo and he placed another lounger next to the table.

Genma thumbed over his shoulder to where Mitsu was grabbing Kotetsu's wrist and spinning him away from her,"That."

Izumo snickered at the scene and turned back to Genma, "Oh yeah, we're helping Mitsu with her block and avoidance. We figured she could get a little better at it."

"Ah," nodded the senbon-chewing shinobi, "What happens if she doesn't block you?"

Just as Mitsu passed Izumo from the side, her husband reached out with lighting speed and snapped the back of her bra.

The kunoichi stumbled forward in surprise,"OW! Damn it, Izumo!"

"That's for letting your guard down," admonished her husband, "Just because Genma's here doesn't mean we're stopping."

"Tricky bastards," She reached down to pick up another potted petunia all the while muttering under her breath, "The both of you will turn my back all red!"

"Aw poor Mitsu-chan," said Kotetsu and he walked up next to the kunoichi with sympathy in his voice, "Would you like a back rub?"

Shaking his head in laughter, Genma turned back to Izumo, "The Hokage wants to see all three of you in her office for a short meeting. It's not urgent, so you can take your time getting cleaned up."

"AH! KOTETSU!"

Izumo and Genma spun around in time to see a bright red Mitsu running for the house while her arms wrapped tightly around her upper torso.

A smirking Kotetsu sauntered past the other two men and proudly held up three fingers, "I beat your record Izumo. Three seconds to unhook her AND she was wiggling."

Genma looked through the living room window and saw Mitsu lifting her t-shirt to re-attach the back of her bra then she squeaked when Kotetsu walked through the sliding glass door. She took off running for the bedroom with the blue-haired shinobi grinning and following behind.

"Um, we should be ready in about," Izumo backed up to the sliding glass door and glanced at his watched, "Thirty, maybe thirty-five minutes... Better yet, just go take a lunch break and we'll meet you there."

Genma chuckled as he walked out of the backyard, "Hmmm, I wonder if Shizune would be interested in a Nooner?"

Forty five minutes later, Izumo, Kotetsu, and Mitsu arrived at the Hokage's office. Raido and Shizune wondered why the three of them were out of breath while Genma noticed they were wearing the same gardening clothes from earlier, only a little more rumpled.

"Are you three okay," said Tsunade as she gestured to her own cheeks, "You look a little flush."

"We're fine, Hokage-sama," said Izumo as all three blushed brighter together, "It's just that we ran all the way over here."

"Funny, we arrived only five minutes ago and didn't see you," Kana and Masako stepped out of a far corner. The fifteen year old had a knowing grin on her face while Masako gave Izumo and Kotetsu her usual disapproving scowls.

"Masako-baasan? Kana-chan," asked Mitsu with a slight head tilt, "What are you doing here? What's this all about, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade smiled and stood up to hand each chuunin papers with newly pressed wax seals, "I sent letters out to your families about this, but your grandmother and daughter insisted on being here."

As the other two turned back around, Kotetsu quickly read through the paper, "Tokubetsu jounin? Us?"

The Hokage nodded, "For neutralizing the S-class missing Grass-nin from your last mission. The bounty on that fellow's head was sizable and earned the gratitude of Kusagakure. Also one more thing." Tsunade raised her arm and pointed to Masako.

To Mitsu's horror, her grandmother brought out a long lost package with her name written on the top, "Oh no, Masako-baasan. Really, you don't have to do this. In fact, I insist you don't do this. Hokage-sama, you would prefer that I wear the standard Konoha uniform. Right?"

"Nonsense, you silly girl," scolded Masako and presented the box to Mitsu, "If you had worn this on the mission, you might have come out of it with far less injuries."

The frantic woman pushed the box back into her grandmother's hands, "Might! Might! That's a very important word there!"

Wondering what all the fuss was about, the Hokage took the box from Mitsu, opened it up and everyone, but Mitsu and Masako, were shocked to see it filled mostly with black thigh high boots, a wide black belt with a pouch, and a...

"Black pantyhose? The uniform seems to be missing, Masako-sama" said Tsunade as she lifted the mysterious fishnet leggings.

Genma smirked, "If that's all she wears, then it's fine with me. OOF!" He looked over to one side where his girlfriend was whistling innocently while Izumo and Kotetsu were giving him the evil eye.

Everyone watched Masako pull out the mesh garb and stretched it out to show the full outfit with long sleeves and high neck. It was a black mesh material with velvet inlets criss-crossing to cover the most important "Bits".

Kotetsu gulped as he began to imagine the strange outfit on Mitsu, "What is that?"

"It's called a body stocking. Obaasan, I haven't worn that since I was nineteen," protested the burgundy kunoichi, "It can't possibly fit me now!"

"Not to worry, Mitsu-chan," said Masako as she drew a hand over the outfit, "I had the material adjusted a bit to allow for your fuller body. Now that you had kids, you finally have enough curves to fill out the top."

Mitsu turned beet red when Masako waved the end of her cane at her grand-daughter's bosom.

Stifling a snicker, Izumo picked up a belt and bounced it around to get a feel of it's weight, "I assume this is to cover your waist?"

Masako nodded and held up the back of the uniform, "And a hood with a comb attached to the tip for securing her hair out of sight. That way she can blend into the shadows better with her Empty Mind jutsu."

Kana smiled slyly as she fingered the see-through material, "Can I get an outfit like that?"

All three parents frowned and pointed at Kana, "NO!"

Patting the girl on the back, Masako leaned to one side and whispered in Kana's ear, "We can talk about this later."

"Hokage-sama," pleaded the burgundy kunoichi, "Must I?"

Tsunade chuckled softly and handed Mitsu her box, "From what Masako-sama told me, this uniform was designed to work in tandem with your jutsu. At the very least, you should honor your grandmother's request. After all, this is about your safety. Izumo, Kotetsu, make sure she breaks in her old uniform."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," said both men.

"Good luck paying attention to your training," snickered Genma earning him another elbow jab from Shizune.

--------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Kana arrived late as usual but was surprised to not find an irritated Hanabi waiting for her by the ice cream shop, 'Huh, that's funny. Maybe this time she decided to go ahead without me.'

She ran straight for the guard post then skid to a halt in front of the station, "Oh hell no!"

"Usually people say that to me when they're about to die," mumbled Sasuke as he flipped a paper on his clipboard, "_Are_ you about to die, Kana?" The bastard had his legs up on the table and hadn't bothered to look up from his reading. Why he got stuck with guard duty was beyond him, but it passed the time and paid the bills.

Still a few feet away, the kunoichi was frozen where she stood and didn't hear a word Sasuke said to her. She was too busy wondering what happened to the duty roster and how the hell was she going to get out of it.

'Five hours of having to deal with the bastard? It can't be done. I gotta get out of here,' She looked around for some sort of guidance then noticed a store front with a sign declaring all sanitary pads on sale, 'Bingo!'

"OH! OH," Kana grabbed her stomach and hunched over, "Oh my lord, that hurts like the dickens!"

Sasuke slowly lowered the clipboard and watched his cousin put on a pathetic performance, "What hurts?"

"Gosh darn it. I thought tomorrow was supposed to be my first day," Hoping he would get the hint now, Kana stumbled forward and leaned against the table for support, "Owie, owie, owie!"

Forced to put his legs down, Sasuke sighed and had a distinct premonition of what was going to happen next, "What was supposed to be your first day?"

Kana's arms struck out to grab her cousin's vest and pulled him over the table, "My PERIOD, Teme! Duh! Uh, I mean... it's that certain time of the month."

Not wanting to deal with the mysterious world of female troubles, Sasuke pushed her hands off and pointed down the street for her to leave, "Just go get some painkillers and be back in ten minutes. If anyone does decide to attack Konoha, I might wake up from my nap."

The girl eagerly pushed chakra into her feet and bounded over the rooftops to land back at home, 'Damn that only bought me a little bit of time. Hopefully, it'll be enough.' She pulled up a flower pot for the spare lock pick, jimmied open the front door lock then rushed to the phone.

"Hello Hanabi-chan, my best friend in the entire world! Have I told you how lovely you look today," Kana paused then slumped slightly, "Well, I could have seen you in passing... Fine. I need you to do me a favor. Oh oh my, have I got these killer cramps and-" The kunoichi paused again.

"Oh yeah, I guess that was last week," Kana scratched the back of her head to think, "I have a cold!" She coughed harshly into the receiver and her voice turned raspy.

"Ya' gotta cover for me, Hanabi-chan. Please, please, pretty please. I'll be your best friend forever... Huh, good point. How about I pretend we're not best friends for the next three days?"

Kana rolled her eyes and groaned, "Alright, four days. Do we have a deal? Great! See ya' tomorrow! I mean, not tomorrow or three days after." She hung up the phone and whistled a happy tune all the way to the fridge.

Hanabi wound her way through the crowds and finally reached the gate station to see someone reading a newspaper with two feet up on the table. She blinked when the person lowered his paper, revealing an impassive Sasuke.

She crossed her arms and huffed, 'Tch, figures.'

Realizing that his cousin sent a replacement, the young man straightened up the newspaper and returned to his reading, 'Tch, figures.'

With little fuss, Hanabi walked around the table and sat herself down for about four and half hours of wasting time.

About a couple hours later, Homura and Koharu wandered by the station to see how their new plan worked out. The surprised Council Leaders frowned to see Hyuuga Hanabi and not Uchiha Kana spending a quiet spell with the young man.

Homura glared at his disappointed comrade and turned around, "We need to talk with the Hokage again and this time I will choose their next mission duty."

On the far side of Konoha, Izumo and Kotetsu walked beside Mitsu who was wearing her uniform in public for the first time in years. As they made their way to the training fields, the two guys openly flared out their killer intent and steamed with jealousy to see other men still staring after their woman. Earlier they had refused to let Mitsu walk by the Hyuuga Estate and opted to go the long way past the Aburame Compound. Izumo and Kotetsu were relieved from the non-reactions from the bugmaster guards. Of course, that didn't mean eyeballs weren't following the woman from behind those shades.

Mitsu sighed again when Izumo glared at another gaping stranger, "Give it a rest, guys. In time, people will grow accustomed to my appearance and not bother with a second glance, much like with Anko and her bodysuit." Both men looked at one another then to her annoyance stepped a little closer together to hide Mitsu from view.

Once they reached the training grounds, Mitsu began stretching out and looked around for a shady spot under a tree, "I guess the first thing on our agenda is to improve my Empty Mind Jutsu."

"The Hokage said the uniform works in tandem with your jutsu," asked Izumo, "How so?"

"Just as the Empty Mind forces you to draw your attention anywhere, but me," Mitsu lifted her hoodie to cover the bright hair and ran through the hand signs, "The outfit reacts by blending into the background. It works best with shadows actually." She closed her eyes for a second and activated the jutsu. Her uniform darkened and shifted to match the shadows around her much like a chameleon's skin.

Izumo and Kotetsu watched the outline of her body blur away and as she walked backwards into the shady spot, Mitsu essentially disappeared in front of their eyes. But because they knew she was there and had become accustomed the jutsu, they could still sense her presence. When Izumo and Kotetsu concentrated harder to paying attention, they found what to look for in discovering Mitsu's location. They noticed the slight timing inconsistencies in the moving shadows, the scent of her shampoo, and the odd color of her hairline peeking from under the edge of her hoodie.

Mitsu lifted her hands again and whispered, "Kai."

The genjutsu dropped and Kotetsu rubbed his chin in thought, "I wonder if your uniform also works with your Capture Mind technique."

She nodded, "Yes, but it's more important for me to work with the Empty Mind."

"Why not show us," said Izumo with a shrug, "We might as well see how the other one works."

Mitsu took a moment to think then shook her head, "Not a good idea right now, guys."

"Come on, Mitsu," Kotetsu leaned in on one side and lightly traced a finger down her cheek, "Please."

The burgundy kunoichi blushed slightly then gave in, "Oh alright, but it's back to training after this."

When she activated the jutsu, the black inlets wrapped around her body became prominent while the mesh material faded away, revealing every curve and the inviting body underneath. Then she peeled off the hoodie revealing her bright hair and immediately bringing attention to her eyes. If she had bothered to follow up with a deadly genjutsu at that moment, Izumo and Kotetsu would have been caught.

Izumo gave his best friend a push toward Konoha, "Say, don't you have something to do in town, Kotetsu?"

"What? Like hell, I'm leaving!" Kotetsu pushed back and glared daggers at Izumo.

Mitsu sighed deeply and clasped her hands together, "Kai!" Carefully tucking her hair back into the hoodie, she waited for them to stop arguing, but they kept going at it.

Izumo poked Kotetsu in the chest and shouted "Oi, MY wife!"

"And she's all yours," smirked the blue-haired shinobi, "Five days out of every month."

With a vein throbbing on one temple, the burgundy kunoichi started to walk away, "Look guys, I really need to work on the Empty Mind technique not the Mind Capture. So if you don't mind, we should get back to training." The bickering stopped abruptly and she turned around to see both men gazing at her, deep in thought.

"Hey... uh," She slowly backed up, "What's going on in those heads of yours?"

The men looked her up and down then predatory smirks grew on their faces.

"Hang on, guys! This uniform was made to GET attention. Not," She put up air quotes, "'Deliver it'. Guys? Guys? Aw, god-damn fuck it all to hell!" Recognizing those looks, Mitsu rushed through her Empty Mind jutsu and hightailed it out of there with the men chasing after her.

As the sun moved lower through the sky, Mitsu slipped through the shadows of a rock formation. She couldn't stay there. Izumo was getting near. She could feel him. The kunoichi hungrily eyed the grouping of trees across from a sunlit meadow.

'Damn,' she pulled the edge of the hood further over her ruby eyes and checked if anyone else was hiding in the area, 'My jutsu won't work very well if I run through, but it's so tempting.' But after passing this one sunny patch of open grass, she could reach Downtown Konoha then head on home completely unmolested. Then she could lord it over their heads later that night.

Looking left, right, then up, she decided to do it now. Mitsu tensed up her legs, pushed some chakra into her feet, and sprinted through the meadow. A heavy force knocked her to one side, making the woman roll onto her knees and Mitsu came face to face with her smirking husband.

"Caught you, Mitsu-chan," chuckled Izumo as he crouched to pounce on the kunoichi.

She smirked and mirrored his movement to keep him at a distance, "So sure, huh?"

He narrowed his eyes then felt an identical signature from behind, "A clone!" He spun around before the real Mitsu bore down on him with an attack from behind.

"If you want a little lovin', sweetie," She swung her leg out in a roundhouse and the point of her heel just missed cutting him, "You're gonna have to fight for it."

Izumo frowned as he straightened up, "What do ya' mean? I always do! It's just that Kotetsu's not here."

Mitsu paused in the middle of punching and her shoulders slumped in disappointment, "No, you see, I was trying to do a play on words and apparently, they went right over your head." She sliced a hand over her head for emphasis.

Izumo flickered away and reappeared with a kunai edge pressed to her throat, "You sure about that?"

"Shit," she glanced behind at her smirking hubby and crossed her arms, "Alright then, but you have to figure out how to get me out of this thing... WITHOUT CUTTING!" She blew a sigh of relief when Izumo pulled the kunai tip from edge of her high neckline.

"Picky, picky." After pulling apart the snaps behind her neck, Izumo's eyes looked over the garment as if it was a new puzzle with a fun prize at the end. His hand gently wandered and trailed along her body in search of the elusive zipper or buttons that would open the rest of the uniform.

Mitsu licked her lips and tried to keep her breathing under control as Izumo's hand sent her heart racing. She was forced to close her eyes when the world around her turned fuzzy or she would have started swaying from the loss of balance.

"Are you sure that you won't give me a hint," He murmured into her ear, knowing how his voice affected the kunoichi. Izumo slid his palm under the belt around her waist while nipping at an ear.

"Fahnuhnumah-luzbafa," she managed to mumble.

"Translation," said a voice from above, "Figure it out for yourself, you lazy bastard." Kotetsu chuckled when Izumo looked into the nearby treetop with a scowl.

"You think you have it figured out, Kotetsu?"

The blue-haired nin dropped from the branches and landed next to Mitsu, "Of course, I have. Thank you for eliminating all the other possibilities for me, Izumo." Mitsu pouted slightly at Kotetsu when he dropped a hand between her thighs to unhitch one snap after another down her left leg.

"Ah hah," Izumo walked behind the kunoichi, unbuckled her wide black belt and found the last few snaps going down her right thigh.

Kotetsu nuzzled Mitsu's cheek and mumbled, "Seems a pity to waste time getting this thing off of you, Mitsu-chan."

"Why don't we leave it as is and take you anyways," whispered Izumo from the other side.

"Wha-?" Mitsu wasn't entire sure what happened next because everything around her swept into a red haze, but she felt a person pulling her a few feet away then pushing her down to the ground. Then she squeaked when someone reached under the uniform then sliced off her black bikini.

"Honestly, Mitsu-chan," came Izumo's voice from her left side, "I don't know why you bother with underwear anymore."

"That's one habit we're gonna have to work harder to break her of," said Kotetsu from below her waist.

Mitsu could feel her heart beat faster as she felt Kotetsu's body heat slide further down, playfully nipping through fabric then pushing a tongue through her folds. Izumo hushed his wife's gasp with a kiss and drew up to her bright hair to loosen the messy bun then ran his hand down the long locks. He could hear every shudder in Mitsu's voice as Kotetsu swept his tongue along her clit and inside her core.

Then Izumo felt Mitsu's hand slip up to his thigh then rub her palm on the growing bulge in his pants. The dark-haired nin smirked and opened up his pants to allow her greater access. Her fingers caressed and moved along his hardened member, making the man begin to moan.

"Izumo."

The man looked down when he heard Mitsu's whisper and saw the woman lick her lips. Heeding her call, Izumo leaned his hips to Mitsu's lips and felt her warm mouth engulf him in one go.

"Oh Kami," he pushed both hands through her hair and explored her scalp with his fingertips, all the while shoving his length further into Mitsu's mouth.

Kotetsu glanced up to see what the other two were doing and smirked against Mitsu's thigh. In an attempt to get the kunoichi's attention once again, the blue-haired nin pressed a couple digits into Mitsu's wet entrance. To his satisfaction, he got a breathy moan and her slick walls clenching around his fingers.

As Kotetsu pushed Mitsu higher and higher, her breathing grew faster and her voice became louder, causing Izumo to feel the vibrations all the stronger. Holding Mitsu's head a little tighter, the dark-haired nin's eyes closed while his mouth dropped open. His hips moved faster and Mitsu's tongue rubbed harder against his length so that in a matter of minutes, the man was crying out in ecstasy.

After Mitsu sucked down every last bit, Izumo nearly fell over backwards, but he balanced himself in time to sit down safely and lean against a tree trunk, "Whoah... head rush."

Kotetsu pulled away from between Mitsu's thighs as he crawled up and lifted a boot clad leg in the air to rest on his shoulder, "Someone was a little too ready." The blue-haired nin ran his hands around and up Mitsu's waist then pushed himself inside. He groaned deeply to feel her body heat around him, pulled out, then slowly plunged back in.

"Oh Kotetsu," purred Mitsu and she moved her hips with him.

Kotetsu kept the steady pace until he felt the woman beneath him tense up then begin to arch her back. Feeling her close, he leaned in closer to reach further inside and repeatedly hit Mitsu's cervix with abandon. The kunoichi grasped his arms in desperation as her inner walls clasped and thundered around Kotetsu, whose hips bucked with every pleasurable release of his seed.

Taking a quick look around in hopes no one heard them, Izumo chuckled as he finished zipping up his pants, "Well, the Hokage did order us to break in her uniform."

Kotetsu continued to pant heavily while Mitsu gently covered his neck with butterfly kisses, "Mission (hic) Accomplished! (hic)

-------------------------------------------------------

For those who haven't seen the picture of Mitsu's new uniform, it's now open to the public at the flickr address in my author bio.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto

Thank you for the reviews Kurizu Aburame, kaotic312, and Kagura wind sorceress. Kaotic312: I wracked my brain trying to think of a pairing for Hiashi that I can work with. Short of creating another OC, I was at a total loss. Not that Hiashi's impossible. He's just a hardass that needs to loosen up. Trust me, I don't hate the guy and I'm still trying to think of a Hiashi story for the future.

Enjoy:-)

**Chapter Six**

"HOKAGE-SAMA! WE NEED TO TALK!" Homura and Koharu came through the open office doors with huge frowns on their faces then glared at the unwelcome company of her assistant, who was a well known acquaintance of Kamizuki Mitsu.

"What again," Tsunade sighed and handed Shizune finished papers before dismissing the brunette, "I take it there's still no Uchiha love in the air."

"Love? Who wants them to love?" The old man sniffed and sat himself down in front of the Hokage's desk.

"We just want them to tolerate each other," said Koharu, "We don't care if they fall in love."

'Oh what a surprise,' An irritated Tsunade drummed her fingertips on the desk, "So what do you want?"

Homura pounded a fist on the desk and demanded, "The Uchihas will be sent on another mission, but this time without leaving them any choice in the matter. It must be a field mission where they must team up to accomplish the goal and at the very least, TALK to each other."

"Oh they already talk to each other all the time," smiled Tsunade as she tried to stall for time.

"Without swear words or death threats," growled Homura.

The Godaime clicked her tongue and crossed her arms, "Now that's a toughie. I don't know, maybe if I was given some more time, I could come up with something. How about calling me back next week?"

Not about to be blown off, the Elders didn't move a muscle or bother to get up. They just sat in their seats and scowled silent threats at Tsunade.

"Right," piped up the blond as she got up and opened a file cabinet, "Let's see what we have for away missions." She picked up an armload of missions and dropped them on her desk.

"It must be in well within the borders of the Fire Country so that foreign nin won't capture them," said Koharu. The Hokage picked up half the stack she had laid out and dumped them back into the file cabinet.

Homura nodded and added, "And safe enough so that neither one could get hurt. The last thing we need is either Uchiha dying on us."

Tsunade swept an arm across the table to leave only a quarter of what she had left from the first cut, "And what we have left are D-rank genin missions. Not only will those two know exactly what you are doing, but they will refuse to accept any of these shameful assignments beneath their rank."

Ignoring the Godaime's warning once again, Koharu stretched out a hand and picked out a random file, "This one looks interesting. Yes, this one will do nicely." She handed the file over to Homura who examined it thoroughly.

"The Beetle mission it is then," Homura handed the assignment to Tsunade who read through it then glowered at the old man.

"You do realize what you're sending them into," she managed to spit out, "Even genin have turned down this mission."

As both Elders stood up, Homura chuckled and walked away, "Are you or are you not the Hokage? Good day, Tsunade-sama and good luck."

An irritated snarl curled on the blond's lips as her hands itched to strangle two imaginary necks, "Shiranui! Namaishi!"

"HAI!" Recognizing that look, the two shinobi kept a respectful distance away from their leader.

Tsunade hissed as she automatically reached for her secret bottle of sake, "You heard the old fogeys. Go get the Uchihas and the assigned team leader."

"HAI!"

As expected, Sasuke was the first to arrive with a polite knock and the usual bored expression, "Hokage-sama."

Two seconds later Kana came bursting through the door and a bright grin shone on her face, "AT LAST! I get a real mission outside of Konoha!" Then she saw who else was there and supposed to be on her team.

"Aw fucken hell," the girl drooped and stomped the rest of the way into the office while Sasuke ignored her, "Not him again! And don't tell me your victims say that too. Anyone who tangles with a Uchiha shouldn't be standing up again."

Sasuke was surprised to hear a touch of clan pride in her voice, until Kana took a moment to think.

Tapping her chin in thought, Kana amended her last statement, "But then the Dobe would kick your ass... Or Kakashi-sensei... Or Hyuuga Neji... Or the Kazekage. Kami-sama, that redhead is really hot. Grrrooowl!"

The Uchiha man's eyes twitched erratically when his cousin listed shinobi who would take him on then hugged herself while admitting a crush on his childhood enemy, "MOVING ON! What is the mission, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade chuckled to see the two young shinobi glare at one another, "Your mission is to collect mates for the newly established Bikouchuu beetle population."

Both Uchihas blinked, glanced at one another, then glared back at the Hokage, who had the decency to look embarrassed.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama," said Kana, "So this all important mission that needs a chuunin and a jounin is just a stinkin' bug hunt?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and huffed, "The Council again."

Tsunade shrugged and sighed, "It's really easy and shouldn't take up much time. At least you two get to leave the village for a little while." She ignored the rolled eyes from both Uchihas.

"So back to the mission. Nine years ago, Team Eight was able to find the elusive and often thought mythical insect. Since the team brought back two beetles, the Aburame Clan was able to set up separate nurseries for these beetles and they have become a great asset for our hunter nin. Unfortunately, due to an 'Accident', about a third of the beetles are rendered useless."

"Why are they useless," asked Kana.

Tsunade smiled slightly, "When the beetle hatches, the first scent it is exposed to becomes it's homing scent. One of the original beetles was mistakenly exposed to Naruto's scent and for some reason, faulty offspring are born once in a while and they keep homing in on the guy."

Sasuke flash-backed to when he asked about the tiny flyswatter Naruto had started carrying around town.

"Mind your own business, Teme!" And he left it at that.

"So the Aburames need new Bikouchuu to eliminate the faulty genes," concluded Sasuke, "That makes sense."

The Godaime nodded and handed each a copy of their assignment, "That's correct. The Aburames were able to extract the scent of the Bikouchuu female in heat. You need to find mates for the Bikouchuu beetle. To help this go faster, you will be led by one of the original team."

Kana looked through the list of the team members, "Is Hinata-sensei going to lead us?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Hinata is too busy with wedding preparations. Naruto already has an escort mission set up for the next few days and by the time he gets back he'll be on leave for the wedding and honeymoon. Shino is also busy with his training for Aburame clan leader."

"So that leaves only Kiba to lead us to the breeding ground," Sasuke sighed in frustration, "Great! As if I don't already have a loudmouth to deal with." The nin looked over to his cousin who sneered and stuck her tongue at him.

"Very becoming of a kunoichi, Kana. Maybe I should suggest to the Council how much you would benefit from geisha lessons. " To his satisfaction, the wide-eyed girl quickly reared in her tongue.

There was a knock on the door and without waiting for the Hokage to say anything, Kiba and Akamaru wandered inside, "Wow, Hokage-sama! You finally found some poor suckers to do this mission. Uh-" The Inuzuka shinobi's head swung from one Uchiha to the other.

Sasuke just scowled at the other man while Kana shrugged with one shoulder.

"If we're the poor suckers," sneered the kunoichi, "That makes you the sorry ass that has to guide us."

Tsunade cleared her throat to get her subordinates' attention, "He's doing more than guiding you, Kana-chan. He's the official team leader. You do as he commands. When he says 'Run', you run. When he says 'Jump', you say-"

"Which guy," interrupted Kana then snickered, "Kidding! Kidding!" She laughed harder to see Sasuke rub his temples from a headache that suddenly formed.

Kiba smirked at Kana's joke as he picked up his copy of the mission folder, 'So I'm in charge of a jounin. Heh! This mission is gonna be fun. Right, Akamaru.'

The huge dog nodded then noticed the midnight kunoichi hold out an open palm towards him.

"Well, Akamaru-san," said Kana as she formally greeted him, "Since we're going to be teammates, we better start this off on the right foot." She patiently waited for the dog to sniff her hand, then he rolled his humongous head under her arm. Squeaking, Kana fell backwards and had to hang onto his collar for balance. She looked to the Inuzuka for help.

"He's begging for scratches," sighed Kiba and he signaled the dog to his side, "Don't let him push you around."

Wiping the smile from her face, Tsunade turned all business and stood up from her chair, "It's still mid-morning so if the three of you head out before noon, you should be able to reach the breeding grounds sometime tomorrow. Now, dismissed!"

"Hai!" The new team pressed hands to their sides or in Akamaru's case, haunches to the floor. They bowed quickly then flashed away to pack for the mission.

Back at home, Mitsu helped Kana organize her backpack, "So an away mission with Sasuke. They certainly are persistent. Let's see. What kind of advice can I offer? Booby trap your tent. Avoid skinny-dipping in any open body of water. Lock the bathroom before taking a shower and keep a kunai on you at all times."

Kana put her hands on her hips, "You tell me the same things before every away mission since I was a genin. Tell me something I don't know!"

Mitsu shrugged then dug into the pockets of her jeans, "Alright then. It's good to have a varied assortment in case your fella is adverse to protection. Some of these are fun too. There's ribbed, lubricated... oh, a glow-in-the-dark. That's a cool one! Though I highly recommend the mint flavored one."

Feeling her skin burn red from forehead to toe, Kana grabbed the packets from her mother, "AW GROSS, MOM! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!"

Snickering at her daughter, the older kunoichi couldn't help noticing that the girl didn't throw the condoms away, but stuffed them deep into her backpack, "Sorry about that, Kana-chan. I was just checking."

Kana threw her pack on and tightened her sandals, "Checking? Checking on what?"

"Only a virgin would blush and make such a huge fuss over getting free condoms," Mitsu grinned to see Kana blush all the harder.

As the two walked down the hall and to the front door, Mitsu gave her daughter a pat on the back, "Just be careful. That's all I really ask you to do. If you do happen to change your mind about -ugh- Sasuke, then I'll support your decision. BUT if on your travels, you happen to find a really hot guy who knocks your socks off and he's not related to you, then I promise I'll buy you a year's supply of condoms!"

Deadpanned, Kana glared at her mother, "Mom, that's not a reward. That's a threat. I'm outta here." Her feet glowed with chakra and the young kunoichi jumped onto the rooftops of Konoha.

Mitsu chuckled as she crossed her arms then sighed to watch her baby girl bound away, "They grow up too fast."

"That they do," replied Izumo as he joined his wife at the door and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Coming around the other side, Kotetsu wrapped an arm around Mitsu's waist, "I bet you're glad that was the last of the 'Birds and Bees' business."

"Oh yeah," said Mitsu, "You two can deal with Taro, Washi, and Akio. I am done with all that embarrassing lecturing and I can fob off that box of condoms to Kana."

Then the parents heard polite coughing from behind, "Um, Mom. If it's alright, could I have that box of condoms?"

All three adults slowly turned around with wide eyes to see Taro nervously scratching the back of his shaggy hair.

"What did you say," asked Izumo, still not quite sure what he heard from the eight year old.

"I kinda need that box of condoms," repeated Taro, "I plan on putting them to good use." A sheepish grin crossed the boy's face to see his father smack his own forehead.

Mitsu pulled out of a dumbfounded Kotetsu's arms and ran for the bedroom, "It's your turn, guys!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Within a few minutes of leaving home, Kana landed at the Konoha gates where Sasuke, Kiba, and Akamaru was waiting for her, "It's not even close to noon. So why give me the evil eye, Teme?"

"It shouldn't have taken that long to pack," mumbled the Uchiha, "We've been ready for half an hour and wasted time waiting for you."

"Hey! I would've been here earlier if it wasn't for my mom giving me those stupid packets of co...," Kana trailed off when she realized what she was about to say.

Kiba smiled to see the girl turn bright red, "Wasn't for what?"

Even Akamaru could sense Kana turn uncomfortable and the others easily guessed what would have finished that sentence.

"N-Nothing important," she sputtered then took off running down the road, "Let's head out!"

Both men glanced at one another then the rest of the team bounded into trees to overtake the kunoichi then landed in front of her.

Sasuke stepped in front of his cousin, "Do you know where you're going, Kana? No? Then I suggest we follow our guide." The Uchiha gave the girl a condescending frown. If she kept running headlong into trouble like that, he decided that it would be a good idea to keep an eye on the girl.

Sneering at the other guy, Kiba walked between the other two shinobi and waved his team on, "The kid was headed in the right direction. No need to jump down her throat, man."

And so they traveled through the Land of Fire with Kiba buffering between the Uchihas and Akamaru playfully bounding in front or behind them. Kana and Kiba would chatter about nothing of importance causing Sasuke to wish he had earplugs.

Kiba gave the kunoichi a grin, "By the way, I never thanked you for getting me out of that horrible date."

"Hey, it was a mutual benefit," said Kana, "Kunihisa would have noticed something was strange if your date just left you behind. Besides, it gave Shizuka a chance to show off her henge and impress Kunihisa. Apparently, it worked like a charm and they're already arranging for the wedding."

"Thank Kami," shouted the Inuzuka, "I was worried she was gonna call me back and bitch my ear off for ditching her like that."

"What's the matter, Teme," interrupted Kana as she leaned forward to look at her cousin, "You look a little green around the gills. Don't tell me you caught the flu."

"I'm fine. I would be better if you two would just shut up," grumbled Sasuke.

Kiba laughed at the jounin, "Don't give us that bullshit, man. I know Naruto and Sakura talk twice as much as we do."

"Not to mention, I heard Sai-san has been making more of an effort to converse and he certainly makes every word count," added Kana with a smirk, "Tell me, does he still call you 'Dickless' or is that Naruto."

Sasuke winced slightly as he pulled his backpack closer, "Naruto. Why couldn't they just give me gate duty like last time. At least that Hyuuga girl didn't talk my ear off."

Kiba's ears twitched slightly in irritation, "Hyuuga girl? Which Hyuuga girl?"

Kana gave the Inuzuka a light thump on the shoulder, "He means Hanabi. I called in a favor the other day and she switched places with me."

"And so far she's the only person who hasn't given me a headache on a bullshit mission like this." Sasuke kept his eyes forward despite feeling the surprised smirks from the other two.

"Oooh, it's love! I feel looove in the air," sang out Kana.

Sasuke risked getting close to his cousin and pushed several hundred yen into her hand, "Buy yourself some singing lessons. The last thing Konoha needs is another Anko trolling the karaoke bars."

Already guessing what was going to happen, Kiba quickly grabbed Kana by the waist and swung her away from attempting to kick Sasuke's head in.

"Damn, you two are worse than me and my sis," grumbled the Inuzuka and put the girl down, "Now the both of you. Just don't talk to each other so we can get this mission over and done with."

And thus they traveled like that, with Kiba and Akamaru playing mediators between the two feuding Uchiha. The group was almost to the crater where the Bikouchuu spawned, when sun began to set behind the tree-lined horizon and they decided now was a good time to set up camp.

As Kiba finished pitching his tent, he took a good look around the area and growled over at Akamaru, 'Hey, this place seems a little familiar.'

The dog pressed his nose to the ground and sniffed around, 'Obviously, we came by here the last time, but yeah, I recognize this place because there's a waterfall not too far from here.'

"A waterfall? That's right! Naruto told me about a beautiful girl dancing on the pond the very next day. I wonder if she comes around," Kiba glanced over to where Sasuke was pushing Kana aside so he could set the campfire alight the lazy way, "Uh oh."

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He spit out a huge fireball that had the gathered firewood blazing within seconds.

An irritated Kana had a deep frown on her face while she tapped one foot, "You know I could have done that just as easily, Teme."

"You would have burned the whole forest down, Kana," murmured Sasuke and he turned to his backpack for his rations, "You still don't have good enough chakra control."

"And how the fuck would you know," The kunoichi stomped up to her cousin and raised a fist, but the young man disappeared from her sights and reappeared behind her.

He planned on teaching Kana a quick lesson by roughly slapping her to one side when she flickered away just as fast and kicked at his legs from below. Then the older Uchiha easily evaded her double attacks followed by one leg after another.

Kiba and Akamaru hurried to stop the two Uchihas, who apparently had no idea when sibling rivalry was being taken too far. The huge dog pounced in the space between the two and making the coughing shinobi to back up from all the kicked up dust.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to each other," shouted Kiba as he walked up to the other guy, "Sasuke, you should know better than to let her get to you. You are older and stronger. If anything, you should be helping your cousin be a better kunoichi. Not trying to kill her."

The Uchiha sneered, "Heh, if I was trying to kill her, she would have been dead the moment this mission started," Then he looked over at Kana, Sharingan glaring at Sharingan, "Consider this an initiation to the Uchiha Clan, girl. We're always trying to kill each other."

----------------------------------

The luxury ocean liner reached the island of Mikazuki in good time to leave the Leaf shinobi in the beautiful land of everlasting summer. Tourists and natives alike mulled around the sea port, going about their business and not paying attention to the young couple standing uselessly. The lush island paradise surrounded the busy town offering gambling, hotel resorts, and even a world renown circus.

Shielding her eyes with one hand, Sakura looked up at the billboard to recognize faces and animal acts, "Looks like they're doing well for themselves. Those circus folk are very good at what they do. We should drop in some time and say 'Hi'."

Neji looked at the impressive tiger leaping through fire hoops and nodded, "Very well, but we need to meet with our contact first so we can get a better idea about our mission."

So Neji and Sakura waited patiently at the docks for their contact, but as the hour passed by no one came along claiming to be Tsuki Yun. They finally decided to find the address by themselves and walked through the crowded square to the front doors of The New Moon Clinic.

Sakura peered at the windows filled with posters of families happily playing on the island signature beaches, "This place looks more like a travel agency than a medical clinic."

"True," said Neji as he activated his Byakugan, "There are people inside, but nothing suspicious seems to be going on. They all seem quite calm."

"For now," added Sakura and she pushed open the door to walk inside.

A secretary looked up from her desk and grinned brightly, "Oh you're here already! We weren't expecting you until tomorrow! Wonderful! Just take a seat and I'll go get Tsuki-sama." Then the secretary rushed through the double doors behind her desk.

The shinobi glanced at one another. Only contact was supposed to know about their arrival, but apparently that part of the mission was compromised. Now quite alert, Neji and Sakura gingerly sat down in the chairs the secretary waved them to then waited for this Tsuki-sama.

The hands on the wall clock ticked by and the shinobi were getting more tense by the second.

Sakura turned to her husband who was already observing the rest of the clinic, "So what are they doing?"

"It looks like they're running around like a bunch of headless chickens, but they're coming this way. Just wait for my signal whether we're gonna fight or make a run for it."

Chakra covertly accumulated in the hands of both shinobi as they heard footsteps rushing towards them. They tensed even further when hands closed on the handles and pushed the double doors open.

"WELCOME HYUUGAS TO YOUR PRO-CREATION VACATION," boomed a tiny round woman wearing half-moon specs and waving Konoha flags happily with both hands. The secretary from before was standing behind her boss, trying to catch her breath from running around from gathering all the necessary welcome wagon kit. In one hand she had a loud stereo with trumpets blaring a tune while she alternately threw colorful confetti in the air, popped out streamers, and blew on a noisemaker.

The frozen couple let the purple streamers land across their shoulders. The out of breath women stupidly standing and grinning before them waited for some reaction, but found nothing but stone faces.

There was some wheezing and quiet coughing from the secretary until the tiny round woman perked back up and walked around the desk to the shinobi, "Uh, let me introduce myself, I am the Activities Director here at the clinic. My name is Tsuki Yun, medic nin and fertility specialist for the island of Moon. I assume the two of you are Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Sakura."

There was still no response from the stunned couple.

"Alrighty," Yun quickly turned her back to dig into the desk behind her, "I guess it's time to bring out these then."

Neji leaned to one side and was about to hiss out one side of his mouth when Sakura beat him to it.

"Time to make a run for it."

One second two chairs were full, the next Neji and Sakura were two feet away from rushing out the front doors. Imagine their surprise to see a smiling Yun flicker before them, blocking their way and holding up two open scrolls for each to see.

"These are for you, from the Hokage and your clan leader, Hyuuga Hiashi. We only just received them by hawk the other day. I would highly recommend reading these before jumping to any conclusions."

Neji took the scroll that had Hiashi's seal on the bottom while Sakura snatched the scroll from the Hokage. The blood drained from Neji's already pale face as he read through his letter while Sakura burned red with fury.

"How dare she," shouted the pink-haired kunoichi, "And under the guise of a mission too. I knew something had to be wrong! I knew it!"

Yun clapped her hands and directed the couple back to their seats, "Now that we got that out of the way, why don't I give you a better idea of what we do here."

The young couple found themselves handed one brochure after another filled with detailed information about the reproduction system, conception problems, and the horrifying world of microscopes, techniques, and diets.

"And you will be given fertility vitamins, Neji-kun and pregnancy vitamins for you Sakura-chan," Yun handed each a cup of water with their vitamin bottles and happily nodded, "Go on then. Might as well take one now."

The two shinobi obliged the loony lady and stared at the huge pills sitting in the middle of their palms.

"This is a horse pill," squeaked Sakura as she held the vitamin up, "Even soldier pills are more compact."

Frowning in sympathy, Yun gave the young kunoichi a pat on the back, "And that's why I gave you the water, Sakura-chan."

After the Leaf nin gagged down their vitamins, the activities director led them through the double doors and into the inner sanctum of the clinic, "We have a world class spa and pool for your enjoyment. Our chef and his crew are five star rated. They used to work for King Michiru before he went on a diet and now they are at your command for whatever craving you might have at whatever time that you wish." The lady gave the shuddering couple a wink.

Yun led them up several flights of stairs to open an opulent apartment with fantastic views of the forest below and pristine beaches just past the treeline, "And here is Sakura-chan's room."

"Excuse me," said Neji curtly and he stepped in front of the director, "This is Sakura's room?"

The little woman nodded eagerly and pushed Neji to his door, "Hai, Hyuuga-san. Your room is right across the hall. Not to worry, it has the exact same layout except it has a view of the pool downstairs."

Sakura pulled Neji back to her side of the hall, "That makes no sense, Tsuki-sama. If this is a fertility clinic, then the point is for us to sleep together. TOGETHER!"

"Ah, a common misconception, Sakura-chan," corrected Yun while yanking Neji to his room, "The point of the clinic is to better your chances of pregnancy."

Sakura grabbed his other arm and pulled harder, "IT TAKES TWO, TSUKI-SAMA!"

Yun infused chakra into her hands and held on to Neji, "If you read through the pamphlets I gave you, it's more important to increase accuracy of conception and to do that, you must reduce frequency."

Feeling the chakra enhanced strength from both medics, a shocked Neji wisely refrained from resisting as he was gently thrown... ushered into his room, 'Amazing. This woman has single-handedly sucked all the fun out of trying for a baby!'

"And now," huffed the director as she straightened up her kimono, "You will find ovulation kits in your bathroom, Sakura-chan and infertility tests for you, Neji-kun. If you would please follow the direction and leave them in the bathroom, the attendants will pick them up in the morning for our labs."

Then Yun felt a large spike of chakra from Neji and she held up her hands in a placating manner, "Not that I would expect anything wrong with your fertility, Hyuuga-san. It's just a formality. I am sure that with your good breeding, everything will be in order. Oh, good breeding! I made a funny!" And she hurried down the hall, tittering to herself the whole way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was midday when Kiba led the Uchihas to the edge of the crater where thousands of rare insects proliferated to their hearts content.

"And now comes the hard part," said Kiba as they climbed down the sheer cliff, "The last time we had to single out one beetle out of millions upon millions. Thankfully, the Aburame Clan gave us a lure to help us with the hunt. It does have a catch though."

"What's that," asked Kana as she landed at the bottom next to Akamaru then caught the radio Kiba threw to her.

"It only works in a five meter radius," said Kiba and he pulled out three tiny viles of carefully extracted pheromones, "So we're still going to wander around this jungle half way blind."

After wrapping the radio around his neck, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and followed after the Inuzuka, "Great. At least, we know what it looks like."

The kunoichi bit her lower lip when she drew up a blank, "Ummm, Kiba. You wouldn't happen to have your mission folder on you?" Both men groaned at the girl, but luckily Kiba did bring a photo for verification.

He dug into his pack and held up the picture, "Here. And NO, they are not the cockroaches that you see running around Konoha."

"Ewww," Kana attached her radio and scrunched up her nose, "Who would mistake icky cockroaches for this beetle?"

Kiba sneered and pushed the photo into one pocket, "Nevermind, just put those eyes of yours work and focus on finding Bikouchuu. Here's your viles and traps. We'll split up then meet back here for camp at sunset. If you find anything, radio for the rest and we'll look for more in the same area. Got that?"

"Hai!" The Uchihas blurred in opposite directions while Kiba and Akamaru searched the nearby brush.

As the day passed, the four shinobi cautiously crawled, sniffed, and rummaged through all the foliage and dirt of the insect paradise, only to be disappointed repeatedly.

After a while, Kana looked up into the sky to see the sun was going to start setting soon, she sighed and picked herself up. Stretching while walking back to camp, she wandered over to a tree in an open area and leaned against the trunk for a moment's rest. There was strange trumpeting sound a great distance away, but ignored it as another exotic bird looking for it's next meal.

Kana crossed her arms over a grumbling stomach and gave a tired sigh, "I sure could use some food right now." She reached into her fanny pack to pull out a granola bar when a quick gust of wind blew around her then the tree trunk lurched to one side. The kunoichi slowly looked up into the tree to see the biggest god-damn beetle in her entire life. She lifted one hand to her neck and pressed the button on the radio.

"Krrsh...Uh guys... Krrsh"

Kiba and Sasuke stopped in the middle of their searches to hear Kana's voice whisper into their ear pieces.

"Krrsh... Did you find it, Kana... Krrsh," asked Kiba as he honed in on the girl's scent.

"Krrsh... It looks a lot like the beetle," she said while backing up from the long gray appendage reaching out to her, "But I highly doubt that... Krrsh."

Sasuke pushed chakra into his feet and followed his cousin's spiking signature, "Krrsh...What's to doubt, Kana. If you found it, you found it... Krrsh."

"Uh oh," Realizing what she found, Kiba jumped on Akamaru's back and they bounded through the trees as fast as they could go. "Krrsh... Kana, that's not the Bikouchuu. That's the Giant species of the beetle... Krrsh."

With one arm frantically trying to shoo the beetle away, Kana screeched out, "Krrsh... NO SHIT, SHERLOCK... Krrsh."

Kiba and Akamaru jumped out of the trees to see the kunoichi desperately trying to untie the beetle's trunk from lovingly wrapping around her waist.

"Hey, don't just stand there," screamed Kana, "How do I get this creeper off of me?"

Kiba ran up to try to gently remove the trunk, but with one wave of it's wings would push the shinobi back, "It looks like it wants something you have. Did you open up some food?"

The kunoichi took a moment to think and a light bulb went off, "Here. Take it. Just stop grabbing my ass!" She threw the granola bar into the open mouth of the beetle. The trunk loosened, but it didn't let go.

The Inuzuka growled as he attempted to pry the damn thing off of Kana, "Typical bug. They always hang around where there's food!"

Kana reached into her pack for one more granola bar, but pulled out the lure for the Bikouchuu males, "Shit. Wrong one." She was about to put it back when the beetle decided it wanted more granola and shook it's new meal ticket.

"Look out!"

Kiba ducked and weaved as the kunoichi was waved around like a ragdoll. Then there was the ominous sound of delicate glass breaking and Kana opened up her cut up palm to see the tiny droplets of pheromones sit on her heated skin.

"Oh no," whined the Inuzuka, "You idiot girl. Hurry and clean your hand!"

The end of the trunk sniffed a little closer to the blood and scent of a female beetle in heat then released the girl. The very second the beetle let the kunoichi go, she dropped to the ground and ran straight for Kiba and Akamaru.

Kana wiped her hand down on her shirt while the other two stepped between her and the beetle, "That was close. Guess I caught a lucky break. I was worried I was going to have to smoosh that bug with a chidori."

The Giant Bikouchuu reared back on it's back legs, lifted it's trunk in the air, and blasted out a loud roar.

The poor kunoichi covered her ears while the other two glanced at one another then turned around to take off at a full run, "RUN KANA! It thinks that your it's mate!" Wide eyed, Kana skeedadled right after her team leader before her humongous Romeo jumped down from the tree branch and pursued the supposed female in heat.

Huge dust clouds rose in the air above the jungle as the Giant Bikouchuu chased the team relentlessly across the crater floor.

Sasuke had just gotten to the rest of his team when they scrambled past him, "What the hell?"

He looked behind his running teammates to see the huge bug come bearing down on him. Completely unphased, Sasuke quirked one eyebrow and raised an arm to slide his kusanagi out if it's holster. He held the sword up and out then pushed his Chidori Nagashi through the metal edge.

Without bothering to slow down, the Giant Bikouchuu ran right into Sasuke's Grass Cutter and sliced itself into two great wiggling pieces.

Still standing in place, the Uchiha brushed off some gooey entrails from his shoulder then replaced the sword in it's scabbard, "Problem solved. You can come out of hiding now."

Kiba, Kana, and Akamaru peeked out from behind some bushes to look at the gigantic mess rocking back and forth along the ground. They walked up to the clearing and saw what was left of the beetle still kicking it's legs in the air.

"Aw man, it would've lost interest once Kana hit the river. You really shouldn't have killed it," groaned Kiba as he gave the exoskeleton a soft kick, "It's an endangered species."

The Inuzuka felt two cold Uchiha stares turn on him and Kana yelled, "Hello! Back there WE were the endangered species!"

Kiba shrugged as he pulled out the last bit of leaves from his brown hair, "I guess Shino rubbed off on me."

"So what's with this protect all Mother Nature crap," grumbled Sasuke and he stalked back in the direction of the designated campsite, "I thought Inuzukas believed in a Dog-Eat-Dog world?"

Kiba scowled as he walked beside the jounin, "And I thought all Uchihas went insane at thirteen... except you, Kana. You were born crazy."

The offended kunoichi ran up and jumped on Kiba's back, "You bastard!" She knocked the surprised nin to the forest floor and wrapped her elbow around his neck.

Kiba narrowed his eyes and rolled over to press his weight on the girl in hope that she would let go. Instead, she pushed chakra into her legs and kept their momentum going.

Sasuke watched the two tussle on the ground for second before he turned around and kept walking, "He's got a point."

Forgetting all about the Uchiha male, Akamaru looked back at his master and sat down on his haunches to watch this interesting bit of humanity theater.

"This is the 'Thanks' I get for helping you back there," Kiba rasped out from the pressure the kunoichi kept on his throat, "Some teammate you are!" He reared his head backwards, getting her to loosen her hold, but she didn't pull away in time before the back of his head hit something rather soft and bouncy.

Suddenly realizing what happened, Kiba spun around to see the girl scowling deeply and rubbing one hand over her bosom, "Oh! Uh, I didn't mean to..."

"HENTAI!" Kana leaped in the air to pounce on a sputtering Kiba, who was waving his arms in apology. She landed on his waist and wiggled her hands over his abs with tickling fingertips.

"WHAHAHAHAH!"

Akamaru snickered to see his master put in a compromising situation by a slip of a girl, 'Remember Kiba-san, you're an older and stronger shinobi while she's just a pup who needs a patient hand.'

'Shut up,' barked Kiba then he yelped when the girl moved to his armpits. He tried to catch her hands in his, but Kana's smaller hands kept slipping out. Kiba finally resorted to giving the girl a taste of her own medicine and grabbed her middle. He was caught off guard to touch a smooth hourglass figure hiding underneath that crop top.

'Whoah! Hey, when did the kid get a figure?' Suddenly uncomfortable, he quickly moved his hands down past her shorts and felt her thighs flex against his palms, 'Damn, and those aren't stick legs anymore!' Wondering where the hell he could put his hands, Kiba gulped and tried to keep his mind from wandering to places it really didn't belong.

Wondering what was taking so long, Sasuke rambled out of the camp to hear the other two shinobi fumbling in the bushes a few yards away.

The Uchiha pushed leafy branches out of the way, looked down at the still wrestling pair and raised an eyebrow, "What's going on here?" The giggling immediately stopped and the two scrappers rubber-necked over Kana's shoulder to see Sasuke staring coldly at them.

"Nothing," piped up a wide-eyed Kana then she bonked a closed fist on Kiba's head, "See, we're just sparring."

"Cheap-ass shot," she heard Kiba growl. The kunoichi tightened her thighs around his waist in retaliation and forcing a restrained grunt out of the guy.

"Kana," Sasuke said to his clueless cousin, "Get off of him."

The girl rolled her eyes and climbed off the relieved Kiba, "Tch, someone's got their panties in a bunch. I'll go look for some firewood and see how the fire's doing."

Sneering at her cousin, Kana knocked her shoulder into Sasuke's as she passed by, but he didn't care. He was too busy glaring at the Inuzuka dusting himself off as he stood up from the ground.

"Stay away from her," said Sasuke plainly.

"What," Kiba looked at the Uchiha in confusion for moment then laughed, "Relax. I don't know what you're thinking, but this was all pretty harmless." He looked the Uchiha in the eye, pissed that he was getting the third degree over something so stupid.

The continued icy stare and knowing silence was worse than any accusation said out loud, getting Kiba further annoyed. Not letting himself rise to the insult, the Inuzuka raised his hands in defense and walked up to Sasuke.

"Think whatever you want, man. It's obvious that you don't want anything to do with her," Kiba thumped a hand on the other man's chest in retaliation, "So why all of sudden do you care?"

This time it was Sasuke's turn to be put on the spot and he found himself coming up with nothing, "I'm sick of all this bullshit anyways," And he turned around to head back to camp, leaving a smirking Kiba behind.

As the sun sunk below the crater walls, the four shinobi hunkered down next to the crackling fire and since witnessing the massive beetle innards go flying about, all opted for a simple meal of dry rations. So the four shinobi spent the last hour in their own quiet thoughts. Kiba gave Akamaru lazy scratches while Sasuke whittled a stick into senbons with a kunai and Kana drew circles in the dirt.

A night breeze blew through their little camp, making Kana shiver slightly and she huddled closer to the fire. She looked around to judge the distance between her warm spot and the tent that held her sleeping bag which would surely be uncomfortably cold for the first ten minutes.

'Besides, I'm not ready for bed,' The girl looked up to see the stars starting to peek out from open space above their heads, 'I miss doing a little stargazing before going to sleep.'

The breeze ran past her again and Kana wrapped her arms tighter around herself. She jealously glanced over to Akamaru who had his fur to keep him warm and noticed Kiba lying on the huge dog's side, enjoying the warmth from his best friend. Kana lightly chewed the bottom of her lip then made up her mind.

Sasuke looked up from his whittling and onyx eyes followed the girl as she made her way around the fire to stand in front of their team leader.

Kana pushed her shirt further down for warmth and mumbled softly, "Um hey, Kiba. W-would Akamaru mind if I sit next him?" She gave both Kiba and the dog a nervous smile.

A smirk grew on the Inuzuka's face and he patted on the ground next to him, "Not at all. As long as you don't mind the smell and give him plenty of scratches, he'll be quite fine."

The girl rushed to the spot that Kiba welcomed her to, diving her face and arms into the heat-retaining fur, "Mmm... finally. Toasty warm!" She grinned and reached out with her fingernails to vigorously scratch the dog in absolute gratitude. Out of nowhere, there was a loud thumping from behind and Kana turned to see Akamaru's hind leg stop hitting the ground.

She looked up at Kiba who was chuckling and running hand along the dog's neck, "You found his tickle spot. Don't worry, he was enjoying it." Kana smiled in relief and started up the scratches again, making Akamaru's leg thump at top speed.

Coughing from the all the stirred up dust, Sasuke scowled and stood up from his seat, "That's it. I'm out." Without so much as a 'Good Night', the guy ducked into his tent and went straight to sleep.

Kana stuck her tongue out at Sasuke's tent and laughed with Kiba, "What a grouch! Can't take a little dirt down the pipe, can he!"

"GEISHA LESSONS!"

The girl paled at the sound of Sasuke's voice penetrating through his tent and slapped a hand over her mouth. After waiting a few seconds, she chuckled softly while sweeping her hands over Akamaru's stomach.

As the night progressed and the moon shone over the starlit sky, Kana became lost in the warmth engulfing her and she tried to fight back sleep, but her eyelids refused to listen. Kiba patiently watched her eyes droop then blink once... twice... then remained closed.

The Inuzuka nin smirked at how comfortable she was to fall asleep to easily in the open, 'Still so innocent for a kunoichi.'

Akamaru nodded and he lifted his tail to cover the sleeping girl, 'Go ahead to bed, Kiba-san. I'll keep watch over her.'

'Thanks,' Kiba gave the dog a pat on the head and stood up, 'See ya' in the morning, pal.' He lightly pushed a stray lock from Kana's face and was surprised to feel the girl lovingly rub her cheek against the hand, not minding the roughness of his palm.

"Hmmm, nice..."

A gentle smile began to form, when he realized how much she trusted him and that she felt so comfortable around him. Kiba quickly replaced his smile with a frown as he pulled his hand back and walked away.

'Damn it, man! She's just a kid... Nice curves though.'


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto

Many thanks for your reviews wickedone43, kaotic312, Sorjin, and Wopsidaisy! Thank you for your patience and encouragement. Here's a long chapter for you this time and a sorta lime alert.

Enjoy:-)

**Chapter Seven**

Tired from a long day, Kiba was eager to get some sleep and forget about the kunoichi sleeping only a few feet away. He dipped into his tent and hurried into his sleeping bag. Then the nin tossed and turned for the next hour with awkward feelings plaguing him relentlessly. His libido insisted on replaying tumbling in the bushes with Kana and presented one "What if" scenario after another, not letting the guy get his much needed rest. He could still smell the innocent aura encircling her, like soft scent of peaches mixed with baby's breath that lingered on the girl's skin.

Trying to kick out the unwanted thoughts from his brain, Kiba beat his head with one fist and knocked his forehead into the bottom of the tent repeatedly, "ARGH! What the hell is wrong with me?!" Oh, he knew what was wrong. It was because of that damn ultimatum that was the problem. He had been so serious about finding a potential mate that he hadn't gotten properly laid in forever. Not too long ago, when he felt the urge to jump an attractive female, he did it. There was no second guessing or restraining himself. So now he was fantasizing about a young kunoichi out of sexual frustration.

"Yeah, that's it," Kiba mumbled into his pillow, "Soon as we get back to Konoha, I'll just pick up a chick, get laid, and this crazy shit will go away."

But what was he going to do in the meantime? They still haven't found the Bikouchuu then there'll be two days of traveling home. Messing around with her was out of the question. Flirting with Kana would land him in serious trouble with the girl's cousin, who was already suspicious over the most innocent actions. Kiba was a talented shinobi, but Sasuke was even better and would definitely kick his ass for a stupid peck on the cheek.

"I just have to keep my distance," grumbled the young Inuzuka, "And certainly no more playing around with Kana." He felt a slight pang of disappointment with that. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but Kiba looked forward to hanging out with the girl. She was much more fun than other girls he dated or Doom and Gloom Sasuke. Not to mention, she was infinitely easier on the eyes with those curves. A feral grin grew as he imagined running his hands over that supple young body once again. Damn, he was right back where he started and his pants were getting uncomfortable.

'As long as nothing happens for real, then what's wrong thinking about it. Who would know?' Rolling to his back, Kiba's eyelids lowered with an eager daydream transporting him back to his playful scuffling with Kana in the bushes. Sweet giggling filled the air and previously innocent touches grew dangerous with every brush of their bodies. This time he no longer kept himself at bay and Kiba openly enjoyed being so close to Kana and unabashedly went beyond that line.

He wrapped his hands around the kunoichi's waist and instead of pulling them away in confusion, he affectionately rubbed them up and under her crop top. The guy risked moving his hands up to cup and caress her bosom, all the while watching for her reaction. Smaller feminine hands stopped their tickling assault and her onyx eyes widened as they looked into Kiba's serious ones. He could feel her heartbeat thunder under his palms and hear her breath quicken with every upward sweep of his hands.

Oh, he really needed this and he definitely wanted this! Kiba circled one hand to Kana's back and pulled her towards him so he could press his mouth against the soft bosom underneath.

Smelling her arousal through her clothes, Kiba licked his lips to feel her nipples harden under the fabric of her bra and nipped at them through the top with his fanged teeth. Kami, how he loved nuzzling the soft flesh of the female body and the sounds that would erupt were delightful. Hearing her usually sarcastic voice moan helplessly to his touch, Kiba could feel himself grow harder and he desperately wanted to be free from his clothes.

Then he felt Kana's hands wander from his shoulders down his chest then rest on the bulge of his pants. Her inexperienced hands fumbled with his belt and Kiba stopped his caressing to help open the pants then groaned as she ran her fingers along his freed erection. Relishing the feel of her palm against him, Kiba reached past the band of her shorts and slipped his hand into her soaked underwear.

Her body shivered to feel his fingers reach past her folds and tease just on the cusp of her virginal entrance. As Kiba reached further and rubbed his thumb against her sensitive clit, he used his free hand to guide Kana in increasing pressure and pace of her hand against his hardened length.

Her moaning grew steadily faster and from how wet his hand had become, he guessed Kana was getting closer to completion like him. Then her body stiffened and shuddered when the orgasm seared through her like a bolt of lightening. Her broken cries sang into his ears, encouraging him to release as well. Grunting and gasping, Kiba rocked himself into her soft palm as he also became lost to the overwhelming surges of pleasure.

"K-Kana...," With barely enough strength to open his eyes, Kiba groaned to see he was back in his tent.

Sighing, the guy barely had enough strength to roll over in his sleeping bag, "I guess I'll get some sleep now."

As the morning birds stirred from their sleep, Akamaru was the first to wake from a strange tickling on the tip of his ear, making him twitch. He slowly lifted his muzzle and looked around the campsite. The fire had long since burnt itself out and the pile of ash smoldered with residual heat. Akamaru could barely hear the buzzing, but he did hear several insects make their way to the left over coals. Warm air still circled the area and drew in curious bugs looking for a comfortable place to stay in the morning chill. Then the hound heard a soft groan from the girl sleeping next to him and he lifted his fluffy tail from Kana's shoulder.

The kunoichi smacked her lips as she pushed herself up the dog's warm side then glanced around, "Wow, sorry about that Akamaru. I didn't mean to fall asleep here. Why didn't Kiba wake me up and send me to my tent?"

Akamaru just gave a soft bark and nudged the girl up with his huge head.

"Okay! Okay," laughed the girl as she picked herself up, "I get it. Time to get up. Who needs an alarm clock when you got a dog around?" She glanced around to notice the burnt out fire and insects wandering the edges of the heat. Several beetles were quite familiar. In fact, they looked like the mini-versions of the giant beetle from yesterday.

Keeping one eye on the beetles, Kana rustled the front flap of Kiba's tent, "Hey, team leader! Are you decent?"

Kiba woke the moment she touched the tent and rushed to pull up his pants, "Uh yeah. I'll be out in a second." He quickly doubled checked his clothing before crawling out to join Kana.

"You sounded urgent. What is it?" He followed her pointing finger to see not one or even two Bikouchuu, but several. They all gathered around the still smoldering ash to warm themselves. Kiba rushed to his pack and pulled out his vial while Kana set up the traps.

Wondering what all the scuffling was about, Sasuke poked his head out of the tent a minute later to see the others shushing him and pointing to the beetles flying into their traps.

He gave a small yawn and turned back around, "Mission accomplished. I'm going back to sleep."

Kana shook her head with Kiba and they patiently waited until they had caught at least three beetles per trap. With a couple of snaps, the shinobi shut the traps and gave each other happy thumbs up.

"And now it's homeward bound," Kana sang out cheerfully, scattering bugs and birds alike.

There was a dangerous growl from Sasuke's tent meant to get the girl to shut up, but she bravely stomped up to the front of his tent and belted out, "GOOD MORNING, SUNSHINE! GET UP NOW OR I'LL SING 'TIL LUNCHTIME!"

The older Uchiha scrambled out of his tent with Sharingan activated, but stopped himself from building up a chidori. Kana's double tomoe were already glowing red and she was crouched to defend herself with kunai at the ready. As he took in the sight, Sasuke was hit the image of himself as a child foolishly attempting to take on his older brother, only to fail and suffer painfully for it. He stared at her for a second longer before spinning around.

"Fine then. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner I can be back to more important things."

Sasuke disappeared into his tent to pack then Kiba finally let out a sigh of relief. With a growing frown, he walked up to Kana and gave her shoulder a poke.

"Girl, why do you keep doing that? Sasuke may be a Leaf shinobi now, but you have to remember that at one time he was traitor and will hurt you, maybe kill when pushed too far."

The red in Kana's eyes died away and she shrugged at Kiba, "Isn't it obvious? I hate him. I've always hated him. I don't bother to hide it and neither does he. At best, we tolerate each other. The only respect I have for him comes from the fact that he can kick my ass."

A tiny smirk curled on her face that gave Kiba a slight chill, "But that's bound to change someday. I just need to get better."

"Damn, what's in the Uchiha blood that makes you people so power hungry," the Inuzuka shinobi turned the girl to face him, held her tightly by the shoulders, and looked her in the eye, "Sasuke came by his skills with a steep price, the betrayal of Konoha and the pain of others... mine included. Power isn't all what it's cracked up to be, Kana. Don't ever forget that." Kiba watched the young kunoichi's determined face soften significantly and her dark lashes fluttered in confusion.

"M-my mother told me the the same thing the very day I graduated from the academy," She had a faraway look in her eyes then gave him an embarrassed smirk, "You know what's funny? I don't know why, but it's hard to remember that sometimes. For some reason, it's so easy for me to give into those impulses. Gomen, Kiba-san. Thank you for reminding me."

Kiba smiled back then loosened his grip to gently rub up and down her shoulders in comfort, "Any time, Kana-chan."

A pink tinge glowed on the midnight kunoichi's cheeks to feel the older chuunin touch her so affectionately, "Ah, um... You can let go now, Kiba-san. I'm not going to blubber like a baby."

The guy snatched his hands away and turned away to hide his own blush, "Sorry about that. We better start packing and cleaning the camp." He rushed away to his tent and began to quickly gather his gear.

Kana shrugged off Kiba's retreat and went to her tent, but Akamaru noticed the emotional change displayed by his master right away. He padded up to his busy master and sat down on his haunches.

'Someone looks a little interested in the young female,' Akamaru calmly watched the guy kick the peg tying his tent up a little too hard, 'I wondered if all that play-fighting was having an affect on you. She is pretty cute, as human females go.'

Trying to ignore what the hound implied, Kiba gave him a guarded snarl, 'What makes you think I would consider her cute? It's not like I go for that type.'

Akamaru's tongue lolled out of his mouth as he laughed, 'Please! You're digging on her big time. Don't worry. I think she will make a good mate for you.'

'MATE,' Kiba's eyes nervously darted around between the dog and Kana, 'Who said anything about making Kana-chan my mate?'

'I don't see why not? You get along with her. She's serious about being a kunoichi. Not to mention, we know she's good with young ones. I see nothing that Tsume-sama would complain about.'

Kiba heard a rustle from Sasuke's side of the camp and saw the dark-haired shinobi gathering up his gear. Still wary of the older Uchiha, he carefully eyed the young kunoichi from afar.

'You're reading too much into this,' mumbled Kiba as he made an effort to ignore the suspicious glares from the jounin, 'She's just another girl!' He quickly rolled up his tent and attached it to the top of his pack.

'Hah! If you really expect me to believe that, then explain why I heard you moaning her name last night. I'm surprised the Uchiha male didn't come rampaging for your hide. Maybe I should tell Tsume-sama that you found a suitable mate.'

Kiba's eyes bugged out and he dropped his pack on the ground to rush up to his partner, "DON'T YOU DARE, AKAMARU!"

The other two shinobi looked up from their packing to stare at Kiba, who was yelling obscenities at a giant panting hound. As Akamaru continued to laugh at his master, the Inuzuka stopped ranting when he found the Uchihas with questioning gazes.

"Excuse us, dog and master thing," Kiba hooked his hand around the dog's collar and dragged Akamaru a few feet away.

Growling threateningly, Kiba grabbed the dog's muzzle with both hands, 'God damn it, Akamaru. Not one word of that to anyone. Not to the Haimaru Sankyodai or Kuromaru and especially not to my mother. I don't care if she bribes you with t-bones or threatens to neuter you. No one is to know about it. Do you hear me?'

'Amazing, you actually feel guilty about being attracted to a female,' Akamaru quirked his head in amusement, 'How very interesting.'

'Just keep it quiet. Got that,' Kiba glared into the dog's eyes until Akamaru dropped his gaze in submission and barked his acknowledgment.

By the time he and the dog broke through the bushes, Sasuke and Kana were waiting patiently beside what was left of the smothered fire. Ignoring the curious expressions, Kiba picked up his pack, one full trap, and straightened his shoulders.

"Okay, team! Let's head out."

Eager to return home, all four pushed chakra to their feet and sped out of the jungle then jumped the cliff side of the huge crater. Not bothering to conserve chakra for the trip back to Konoha, they kept a steady pace, leaping through all the trees lining the road.

Keeping a safe distance between him and the girl, Kiba found his eyes drawn back to Kana and memories of those tasty legs straddling him came back with a vengeance, 'I don't know if I'll ever see her as the same pigtails-wearing moppet from years ago, but she sure is quite the eye candy now,' he mused to himself.

Hopping from branch to branch, Kana was so deep in thought that she didn't notice how Kiba's normally cheerful banter had all, but disappeared. In time, she and her cousin were carefully maneuvered ahead of the Inuzuka who was enjoying the view behind the girl. Akamaru kept to his master's side, but true to his word didn't say anything about the guy's covert leering.

With each step closer to home, Kana's forehead wrinkled deeper with worry, 'This whole trip was a complete waste of my time and the pay waiting at Konoha will definitely be pathetic. Then I'm sure that as soon we get home, there will be another D rank waiting for Sasuke and me. Kami, there has to be some way to stop all this matchmaking crap! Unless...' She quickly side-glanced at her cousin.

'Unless I do some meddling of my own. As long as one of us gets married, the other is home free. Statistics say that it shouldn't be too hard to set Sasuke up with a lady. The guy has no shortage of fan girls. I just gotta get him interested in one of them. Yeah, that's it. A genjutsu here... a moonlight dinner there... and I might be able to manipulate some poor sucker into becoming his dream girl.'

When they settled down around the campfire for the last time, Kana automatically took her place beside Kiba and happily snuggled into Akamaru's fur.

This time she had no qualms about getting in closer to Kiba so she could give the dog scratches along his neck.

She gave him a small smile and light shove, "Hey, team leader. It's been a while since you've said one word. How come you've turned all quiet on me?"

"Sorry about that," Kiba gave her a toothy grin, "I got a lot on my mind is all."

Kana smirked and nodded knowingly, "Ah, got another hot date waiting for you at home?"

Kiba gazed at the girl silently then smirked, "Something like that. What about you? Do the council have another rich heir looking to get married to a kunoichi?"

"Kami, I hope not," the girl shuddered for a moment then leaned back into Akamaru's side, "Life's bad enough as it is trying to avoid marrying Teme over there."

"Ditto," Sasuke didn't even bother looking their way while idly tossing his kunai in the air.

Kana sniffed defiantly at her cousin then pushed herself up to walk out into the bushes, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Don't wander off too far," warned Kiba and he returned to giving Akamaru more tummy rubs.

The kunoichi meandered through the shadows, looking for a friendly bush to hide behind when she heard a faint rustling from above. She glanced up only to see a few carrion crows take off into the night.

"Hmph," Kana walked in the other direction, "There must be a dead carcass in that area. I wonder why Kiba didn't pick up the scent?" She continued on until she found a little pond with a waterfall glowing from moonlight reflecting on the water.

"Wow, I didn't know this was here. Cool!" Before she began throwing off her top, Kana heard her mother's voice echo in the back of her mind.

"Avoid all open bodies of water..."

Kana pulled her crop top back on, "Shit! But it's not like there's gonna be any peeping toms here. Kiba's too much of a gentleman and Teme might as well be asexual." She began taking her clothes off again then tiptoed into the pool. Silently slipping through the water with every stroke of her arms, Kana dove deep when she felt the bottom of the pool break away from her feet.

The kunoichi frolicked in the water while a shadow sat in the trees and one red eye with three tomoe glowed in the darkness. After letting the girl play for a few minutes, the black and red clouded cloak billowed in the air as the Akatsuki founder dropped to the forest floor then stepped out from behind a tree.

Kana flipped back her midnight hair the moment she felt a presence on the outskirts of the pond. With her own Sharingan lighting up, the young kunoichi sank into the water slowly, lifted one hand above the waterline, and began to pool chakra into it.

She slipped behind a rock that was close to the bank and called out, "I know you're there, perve. You got your peek, now fuck off!"

A loud guffaw from the far side of the pond spun Kana's head and she spotted a cloaked figure sitting on a large boulder. Her eyes widened as she recognized the familiar red clouds and swirly orange mask covering the shinobi's face.

"Tobi-san?"

"You haven't changed a bit, Kana-chan," laughed the Akatsuki nin then the chuckles died when the skinny-dipping girl swam closer to him, "Well, you might have changed more than I realized." Feeling somewhat bewildered, he turned his head and rubbed the dark hair sticking out from the top of the orange mask.

Remembering her bare state, the kunoichi blushed and rushed back to her clothes, "Excuse me, Tobi-san." She quickly pulled on the clothes over her wet skin then ran over to where Tobi waited.

"I can't believe it's you," the girl impulsively jumped into the nin's arms, "Everyone thought you were dead after that Deidara guy blew himself up!"

The guy waved a hand, "Bah! Deidara-senpai was more interested in blowing shit up rather than actually hitting a target."

Kana giggled until Tobi curled a finger to her chin and lifted it up, "Come on, girl. Stop hiding and let's see it." The kunoichi pouted in shame then sighed as she activated her Sharingan so Tobi could see the two tomoe in each pupil.

"Ahhh," The nin nodded happily, "Two! Not bad! Not bad, Kana-chan."

She rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Are you kidding? That's pathetic! Even Sasuke-teme had three tomoe by the time he was thirteen. I'm almost sixteen and with the way the Council keep me under wraps, I'm gonna stay this way till I'm old and gray!"

Tobi gave her a comforting pat on the head, "Aw, they just want to protect you, Kana-chan. Sometimes it's easy to forget that you're not a little girl anymore."

"Pfft," Kana pulled away from Tobi and leaned against the boulder, "Oh, they know full well that I'm not a little girl anymore and want me to pop out babies for Teme over there."

One red eye narrowed from behind his orange mask as Tobi turned in the direction where Sasuke and Kiba were relaxing by the fire, "Is that so?"

She nodded and sniffed, "Yeah, we're both trying to find ways out of it. Tsunade-sama was able to convince the Council to give us a year to find spouses. I'm just hoping that Sasuke pulls that stick out of his ass long enough to find a girl he likes and the Council will finally leave me alone."

"You don't want to get married," asked Tobi, "I thought all good little girls want to get married and have children someday."

"Someday, yes," said Kana as she paced around the Akatsuki with her hands waving frantically in the air, "But not now! I'm a kunoichi, damn it. I want to get better with my jutsu. I want more power!"

She stopped circling Tobi to look him straight in the eye-hole of his mask, "How did you do it?"

Even with the mask over his face, Kana could sense the surprise from the guy. He had almost forgotten that she knew his secret, knew and kept it to herself for all these years.

"You mean, you don't know?" Tobi quirked his head to one side to see the girl shake her head in all innocence. Of course, she wouldn't know. The history of the Uchiha clan had become so bogged down in secrets and blood, there was no way the girl would ever find her true potential.

"Tobi-san," Kana stepped closer to the shinobi and held his gloved hands in hers, "Would you please tell me?"

He looked into her pleading eyes and studied the girl for a long time before chirping out, "Maybe another time, Kana-chan."

Tobi chuckled at her disappointed frown and cradled a cheek with one hand, "But I will be back soon and I'll tell you then. That's a promise." Then he flickered away into the darkness.

Kana groaned as she turned away and headed back to the camp, "God damn it. I was so close!"

Sasuke and Kiba looked up when the girl came stomping angrily into camp.

"Took you long enough," mumbled her cousin and then he got a snarl back, "And just when I didn't think you could get any more bitchy."

Kiba eyed the girl carefully when she plopped back into place beside him, pulled her knees up, and barely looked away from the crackling fire. Something wasn't right. Her cheery disposition had changed for the worse and there was an odd scent clinging to her, like moldy leather tainted with blood.

He leaned in and whispered to her, "Hey, Kana-chan. Are you alright?"

"Hn," she glanced up at Kiba then settled back to glowering at the fire, "Yeah, fine."

The nin ran a finger down the midnight locks plastered to her head, "How come your hair is wet?"

Kana still hugged her knees and shrugged nonchalantly, "I found some waterfall nearby and did a bit of skinny dipping. No big deal."

Snapping his hand away, Kiba burned bright red when his mind conjured up the image of a naked Kana standing underneath a crystalline waterfall, "Oh."

The kunoichi was too busy wallowing in self-pity to notice how uncomfortable Kiba had become or that Sasuke was glaring daggers at the Inuzuka's flushed face, "I'm gonna head to bed early. G'night all."

"Good night, Kana-chan," said Kiba while Sasuke merely grunted.

Kiba watched the girl walk away and he couldn't help but notice how her clothes stuck to Kana's skin, giving him a better idea of the body underneath. He felt his mouth go dry to see her kneel and crawl into the tent, head first and bottom last. Then a sharp ping rang from a pebble hitting his hitai-ate.

"Hey Inuzuka," growled Sasuke, "Put those eyes back in your head."

Snarling, Kiba gave the bastard the middle finger then stood up, "Think I'll hit the sack too. Good night, Akamaru."

Dawn came all to soon for the Leaf shinobi and the four of them took off right after a quick breakfast. When they neared outlying forests skirting Konoha, the shinobi took a break from jumping through the trees and walked along the dirt road leading home.

Kana kept thinking back to her run-in with Tobi and how close she came to finding out more about the Sharingan, but soon decided there wasn't anything she could do about it. What was done, was done. Kana couldn't force the information out of the guy and he did promise to tell her when he came back. In the meantime, she had to take care of the problem called Sasuke then get back to her training.

As the hours passed by, Sasuke wondered why their so-called guide lagged behind his subordinates once again. The Uchiha slowed down his pace slightly and looked back. He saw the other guy concentrating on the kunoichi and caught how Kiba's black pupils swung back and forth in time with Kana's hips. Damn! During their short time together, the Inuzuka had begun to see Kana in a whole different light, especially when pale skin occasionally peeked out from her crop top and legs barely covered in those black shorts.

The Uchiha inwardly groaned with frustration. He should have known! Repeatedly forbid an Inuzuka from a girl and he'll head straight for her. The chuunin actually falling for his cousin was the last thing Sasuke needed. Not that he wanted Kana for himself. Hell no! The problem was he hadn't finished purging the library or the Uchiha district of all the dangerous secrets of their clan. Sasuke couldn't let Kana nor himself create the next generation of Uchiha until he was sure he would be the only one knowing the truth to his death bed. If it meant chasing off guys like Kiba from his cousin, then so be it.

Sasuke stepped in front of Kiba's line of sight and grumbled, "Kana, you should dress in the proper chuunin uniform. Those clothes are indecent." A satisfied smirk curled on Sasuke's face to hear a soft growl come from behind him.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks," Sneering over her shoulder, Kana chuckled at her stick-in-the-mud cousin and brushed his comment off, "Only the Hokage and my sensei can order me to change my uniform, Teme. So far, I haven't had any complaints... except from my parents and Hanabi-chan, but they don't count."

Sasuke scowled to hear Kiba's snickering, "This may be the first time I agree with a Hyuuga, but you should take her advice once in a while."

Kana raised a curious eyebrow, "Really now? You spent nearly five hours with Hanabi-chan. What did you think of her?"

The guy frowned at her obvious question, but decided to there was no harm telling her the truth, "She seems competent."

A smirk found it's way on Kana's face and she nodded happily, "That's good to know." Inside her mind, the girl rubbed her hands together evilly. The sucker had been officially identified and now all she had to do was get them in the same room. If there was anything the Council taught her was that she needed to deceive them into her trap then make sure there was no escaping fate.

So far Sasuke has been pretty tolerant of all this crap, but Hanabi was quick on the uptake and getting her to go on blind date was nigh impossible. That was why the Hyuuga Elders used family honor and social standing to influence the girl so that she would willingly attend those stupid dinners.

'That's it,' Kana grinned happily, 'I'll invite the both of them to a dinner... but then they'll just eat and leave without having to say one word to another.' She paused to think of some public situation that would force them to bond for the sake of social survival.

'A party! That would do it and my birthday is coming up too. We were going to just have a simple family get together, but if I turn it into a big bash and those two will have to come.'

It was late in the afternoon when the team arrived at the Aburame compound to deliver the new beetles. They were met at the gate by Shibi who scrutinized the insects happily.

"Good job, guys, " He lifted up both cages and nodded his congratulations, "These should do the trick. I was worried that work order would never be filled."

Sasuke gave the Aburame a quick bow and walked away, "You got your bugs. Now I have to get back to some real training. Stay out of trouble, Kana."

The girl stuck her tongue out then turned to give Akamaru lots of scratches, "I'm gonna miss you, Akamaru-san. You were a great heating pad only more bouncy!"

Kiba snickered to hear the dog whimper a complaint about being compared to hot water bottle,"Gee, how come Akamaru gets all the attention nowadays. He's not even a puppy anymore."

"Awww," Kana laughed as she stood up, held the guy's cheeks in her hands, and nuzzled her nose tip across his, "Happy now?"

Shibi smirked underneath his large collar when he saw Kiba blush from Kana's eskimo kiss.

The kunoichi pulled her hands away and gave him a grin, "Hey team leader, you have any plans two days from now?"

Kiba stammered out several words that couldn't come out quite right, but he got the message across with shaking his head.

"Great! Keep that night free. I need to get a few things cleared with my mom and then you can come to my birthday party. Should be a big shindig!"

Shibi noticed the slight slump in Kiba's shoulders when the boy realized Kana wasn't talking about an actual date with the only the two of them, 'I think Kiba-kun's wife hunting has turned up fruitful.'

"Later, Kiba-san!" Kana ran down the road, leaving a forlorn Inuzuka and highly amused Shibi behind. Now all she had to do was convince her mother to let her have the party. That should be easy!

"Nope!"

The girl whined pitifully as she begged on her hands and knees, "Aw come on, Mom! It'll be just one little Sweet Sixteen party!"

"Your birthday is in two days, Kana-chan! It's a lot of work for such short notice and you have chuunin duties to keep," sighed Mitsu as she looked into the mailbox, "It would be seen as irresponsible of you to have an impromptu party during the Exams." She flipped through one letter after another, bent on ignoring her pleading daughter.

The young kunoichi was about to bring on the crocodile tears, when Kana's great-grandmother was wheeled up to the courtyard by an assistant.

Hopping off the ground, Kana walked up to her frail great-grandmother and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Good afternoon, Masako-sama! So good to see you!"

"Hello, Kana-chan," nodded Masako then turned to her grand daughter, "And hello to you too, Mitsu-chan. I hear that Izumo is following orders and making sure you break in your uniform."

Kana snickered behind one hand, "Yeah, well him and..."

"That's right, Masako-baasan," interrupted Mitsu then gave her daughter a warning glare, "Izumo insists that I wear it every time we train."

Kana lifted an eyebrow and a sneer grew on her face, "Yeah, him and Kotetsu-oji are _real_ excited whenever they go training nowadays. Although afterwards, Mom keeps having to scrub lipstick off of Dad and oji's collars."

The assistant openly gaped at a bright red Mitsu and Masako frowned as she re-adjusted the volume on her ear-piece, "What was that again, Kana-chan?"

"HEY, Masako-baasan," Mitsu frantically waved her hand to get her grandmother's attention again, "Did you know that Kana-chan is having a Sweet Sixteen birthday party?"

A sly grin crossed Kana's face, as her mother redirected the conversation and the young girl did back flips inside her head.

"And we would be honored if you would arrange the entire event," Mitsu sneered at her gaping daughter, "Yup, down to every last detail."

Kana growled inwardly and kicked her foot into the dirt, 'Aw fuck!'

The old lady smiled and motioned for the fifteen year old to come closer, "Don't worry, Kana-chan. If you pass out the party invitations, I'll get everything else done. Come along. Let's head to the stationary store!"

A couple hours later, the midnight kunoichi cheerfully ran through downtown Konoha, passing out party invites to everyone on the list Masako gave her. As she followed the trail of Team Seven, Kana tugged her ponytail in thought.

"Now how am I going to dupe Teme into coming to the party," she made sure to mask her signature and leaned against a tree to think, "I gotta throw him off guard, mess with his head so much that he'll accept the invite without realizing it." A plan began to form and an evil sneer grew on her face as she walked out into the open.

'You ready for a serious mind-fuck, Sasuke-niisan.'

By the time she saw the four men on the training fields, they had already felt her signature and were wondering what was going on. They were really curious when Kana immediately rushed up to her cousin and gave him a great big hug.

With his arms raised in surprise, Sasuke glanced left and right in a panic, "Kana, what are you doing?" He tried to peel the girl off his torso, but the girl whispered harshly at him.

"Shhh! Don't look around. They're watching us right now!"

"They're watching us because this is too weird, Kana," Sasuke looked over at his teammates who had amused expressions on their faces, even Sai had put on his faux smile for what he deemed an appropriate appreciation of a familial moment.

"Not them, idiot," her eyes swung wildly to the shadows of some faraway trees, "The Elders, Koharu and Homura! Listen and listen carefully... I am going to invite you to my birthday party and you need to accept it. Understand?"

Sasuke was still too stunned from the continued hug wrapped around him to say anything.

"Close enough. Now you have to say 'Yes' or they'll hunt you down and badger you mercilessly. You got that?"

Desperate for some confirmation, Sasuke looked over at Sai and Yamato, who remained completely pokerfaced. Then he glanced over to Kakashi, who had snapped his Icha Icha closed and standing a little straighter.

"Shit," he whispered while searching the trees, "But I don't feel anyone else around."

"Baka, the Elders used to be shinobi. They should know how to hide from the likes of you. I was lucky that I saw them before they hid their chakra. How the hell you ever got to jounin is beyond me," Kana finally stepped away from the hug to bow and hold out a party invitation addressed to him.

"Sasuke-niisan, I would be honored," she said a little too loud, "If you would to attend my sixteenth birthday party."

Still somewhat wary, Sasuke's eyes swiveled from side to side and he picked the invitation out of her hand, "I accept your invitation, Kana-neechan. I will be there."

Kana straightened up from the bow, glared at her cousin, and hissed through her teeth, "Now all you have to do is show up and I'll stay out of your way, so you can stay out of mine."

Satisfied with his curt nod, she pulled back and formally invited each of Team Seven to her sixteenth birthday party, who cordially accepted her party invitations.

"I hope you don't mind, Kana-chan," said Kakashi, "But I was wondering who else is invited to the party."

Kana flipped through some of the envelopes and read the names aloud, "Hmmm, there's some of the kids in my year, the Hokage and Shizune-san, the Sarutobi clan, Mitarashi-san, and both of my neighbors. There's lots more, but I gotta go now if I'm going to deliver them in time. Later, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi looked over at his friend who was already deep in thought, "You going to the party, Yamato?"

The Nidaime progeny put on a warm smile, but there was an evil glint in his eye, "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

After spending the next hour bounding all over Konoha, Kana meandered through the front door and headed for the fridge for a quick snack break. She looked into the living room to see Izumo and Kotetsu once again enjoying their big screen T.V. And cheering on their favorite baseball team.

"Hey Pops," Kana bounded over the back of the couch and sat herself between Izumo and Kotetsu, "I have a few questions to ask."

"Go ahead, Kana-chan," Izumo turned to his step-daughter as Kotetsu muted the T.V.

With a growing sneer on her face, the young kunoichi looked back and forth between the two men, "What do guys like during sex?"

Kotetsu hopped off the couch like lightning and headed for the backyard, "That sounds like a question for the girl's father! I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!"

Izumo scowled as he watched his best friend retreat, "Ya' blue-haired CHICKEN!"

"Booock, bock, bock, bock, bock," the other two heard echoing from the kitchen.

"So," Izumo scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "I thought your mother already talked to you about the Birds and the Bees."

The girl nodded with a grin, "She did, but I couldn't resist asking. The looks on your faces were priceless!"

The man ran his fingers through his dark hair in relief then sighed, "When did you become so sadistic?"

Kana looked at him in mock surprise and shrugged her shoulders, "Do you really need to ask?"

Taking a more serious tone, Izumo peered at his step-daughter, "So what do you really want to know?"

"I need a guy's perspective on this problem I got," she took a cleansing breath, "Okay, say that there's this guy..."

Izumo groaned into his hand, but waved for her to go on.

"Who can't stand girls in general," continued Kana.

"He's gay," said Izumo as he jumped off the couch and tried to leave.

The girl grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, "BUT he can tolerate this one girl. What would get this guy interested in talking to this particular girl for more than ten seconds?"

Her stepfather gave the question serious thought, "A good way to start is giving them a subject to talk about that they have in common."

"Right, right," Kana nodded in agreement and mumbled to herself, "Now what would Sasuke and Hanabi-chan have common?"

Izumo blinked and pointed at his step-daughter, "You're talking about Hyuuga Hanabi?"

Kana laughed at the stunned man, "Of course, she's my ticket out of marrying Teme. She actually likes him and doesn't make him running for the hills. I just need to get them to talk to each other. Thanks for the advice, Dad!"

The man sat on the couch still not quite sure what happened, "Hanabi?"

Kotetsu came back into the room and shook his friend out of his stupor, "Hey, I heard what she said. We're under orders to help Sasuke and Kana get together. What are we going to do?"

"Shhhh," glancing over his shoulder, Izumo frantically motioned for the guy to lower his voice, "We can't let Mitsu know about our assignment! I don't know what we'll do. I think moving Sasuke onto someone else would be good for Kana, but if the Council gets wind of it, they'll do they're best to stop it. And guess who'll they'll order to do it!"

Kotetsu grumbled to himself, "Damned if we do, damned if we don't."

Izumo nodded as he stood up to think, "We can help Kana the most if you and I keep the Council in the dark about her plan, but we'll still need to look like we're chasing boys away from her. Maybe if we hire someone to watch out for any other non-council approved guys from moving in and keep them away. That's it! Even if Mitsu figures out what the Council's doing, we can redirect her fury at the other guy."

"Sounds good to me, but who do we hire," asked Kotetsu.

---------------------------------------

Kiba dropped the finished report on Shizune's desk and at the same time, Shino came walking out of the Hokage's office, "Hey, man. How's the cranky old lady?"

"Bitchy as ever," roared Tsunade's voice through the door, "Now get the hell out!"

Shino thumbed over his shoulder and led the way out, "What she said. So how did the mission go?"

"Went off without a hitch," snapped his fingers the chuunin proudly, "Sasuke barely lifted a finger when it came to actually trapping the damn things, but he did come in handy when we came across the Giant Bikouchuu."

"Don't tell me," Shino murmured darkly.

Kiba nodded sadly, "Yup, but there was little choice when Kana accidentally crushed the pheromones in her hand. The girl was freaking out so much that she couldn't find the river to wash off the scent. Kami, she was a laugh riot during the whole mission. That kunoichi made the whole trip bearable."

Shino raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses, "Really? Do tell."

Aburame Shibi had just finished delivering the new Bikouchuu to their caretakers and was surprised to see his son and Kiba walking through the compound gates. There was a smile back on the boy's face and he laughed freely with an amused Shino listening intently.

"The girl's got spunk! I have to give her that. Kana wants to take Sasuke head on, even though she knows he can kick her ass several times over. Who knows? Maybe someday."

A quiet gaze passed between the Aburames and they wondered how long it would take for the guy to realize that every other sentence involved the Uchiha kunoichi. Then all three caught a whiff of said girl's scent and turned around

"Yo Walking-Talking Leather Jacket," Kana came running past the guards, waving party invitations, "Great you're still here."

Embarrassed that she still used her old nickname for him, Kiba sighed at the young kunoichi, "Kana-chan, I'm more than what clothes I wear. It's just an old team thing, you know."

"Aw, but it's such an impressive coat," crooned Kana and she began to gently stroke Kiba's arm, "Someone took such good care of his jacket for all these years. Yes, he did. Yes, he did."

Shibi and Shino chuckled to see steam rise from the young man's ears then shove her hand away.

Kana laughed when the Inuzuka sulked at her, "Ya' gotta learn to take a joke, Kiba-kun! Here are invitations to my birthday party. So I can count on you guys attending?"

All three nodded and the excited girl took off down the street. Akamaru and the Aburame men carefully studied the flushing Kiba as he tried to make sense of how the girl found ways of holding his attention and at the same time annoy the hell out of him.

The Aburame leaned over to his son and whispered, "Maybe he needs some help figuring out his problem. Do you want me to get the club and hit him over the head?"

"He's not that dense, Dad," mumbled Shino then spoke up to get his friend's attention, "Is something bothering you, Kiba?"

The guy woke from his internal quandary and pointed after the disappearing Kana, "Ah, I'm just trying to figure out Kana. There are times when she's got to be insane. Then there's other times when she cracks me up. I can never guess what's going on inside her head. She's just so... so..."

"Cute," interrupted Shino.

"Ye- WHAT," Kiba's gawked at his friend with bug eyes and shook his head furiously, "No, that's not it. It's just that sometimes she gets under my skin and then I wanna..."

"Rut her into the ground," pushed Shibi.

"Ye- THE HELL? Kami-sama! What is wrong with you," shouted Kiba as his face turned bright red, "She's just a kid!"

"Who is about to have a birthday and reach marriageable age," noted Shibi and he smirked under his collar.

Feeling the ground fall from underneath him, Kiba gaped like a fish and sputtered, "Wh-what does that have to do with anything?"

Akamaru sighed at his flustered master and walked over to the Aburames.

Rolling his eyes then shaking his head in pity, the hound looked at the other men, 'There's no point in using little hints. He's still in denial.' Easily reading his body language, Shibi and Shino nodded in agreement with the huge dog-nin.

Kiba scowled at Akamaru and poked a finger at the dog's nose, "That's it. No table scraps for you!"

Pressing a hand down on the confused young man's shoulder, Shino pushed his friend through clan gates and directed him to the Aburame Offices, "Come along, Kiba. Step into my office."

Seeing his chance to slip away, Shibi coughed into one hand and walked in the opposite direction, "I hope you don't mind if you take care of this one on your own, Shino. I need to go make phone call."

The younger Aburame narrowed his eyes behind his shades in suspicion, but continued to push his friend to his office, "He better not be calling Kurenai-sensei. I already told him she's off limits. Okay, inside the office and take a seat."

He waited for his friend and Akamaru to get comfortable before pulling up a chair next to the couch, "So tell me, Kiba. When did these strange feelings begin?"

The young Inuzuka was once again stretched out on the leather couch and tried to play innocent, "Feelings? What feelings?"

Shino and Akamaru stared at the guy until he relented.

Kiba dug his hands into his brown hair and groaned, "About half-way through our mission for the Bikouchuu beetles."

"I see," nodded Shino, "Usually you're one to act on impulse. Was there any particular reason why you haven't jumped her already?"

Kiba frowned at the implication from the bug master that he was nothing but a bunch of hormones, "Yeah, lots! First, she's only fifteen. Second, she was a teammate and my responsibility. Third, I'm looking for a wife, not a roll in the hay with jail bait."

"Hmmm, interesting," Shino tapped his splayed fingers together then reached for a notepad and pen, "You feel accountable and responsible for her without being reminded to slow down."

"HEY! It wasn't long ago when she was a bratty foul-mouthed little mouse, but now... now..." The man growled and motioned his hands in the shape of a curvy hour-glass.

Amused by Kiba's description, Shino briefly glanced up from writing in his notepad, "She's a total hottie."

"Yes," wailed the Inuzuka and tossed his head back into the couch.

Shino flipped through his notepad and chuckled "I haven't seen you this worked up over a girl since Hinata-chan. What makes her any different than all the other girls you've dated?"

His muffled voice rumbled out from the cushions, "Dunno, but I swear every time I'm around her, I can feel myself turning into Jiraiya."

Shino shrugged as he carefully observed his friend's wailing, "Wait any longer to get married and you just might. I'm starting to agree with your mother. You need to settle down before you start molesting genin."

Kiba grumbled as he pushed himself up, "I do not molest genin. It was consensual and she was twenty!"

The young Aburame stared at his teammate, "Twenty and ONLY a genin. That's scraping the bottom of the barrel. Look, she's turning sixteen, Kiba. Soon she will be at the age of consent and you'll be legally free to pursue her. And as I see it, you have two options."

Shino stood up from his chair then sat next to his lovelorn teammate, "Resolve to leave her alone or deal with it like a man and ask her out."

Kiba sat looking straight across the room in shock, "On a date?"

Shino nodded once, "On a date."

"With Kana-chan," murmured the Inuzuka still gazing ahead.

The other guy rubbed his throbbing temples and nodded again, "With Kana-chan."

"I'm such a dirty old man," Kiba whimpered in humiliation and buried his head into the couch.

Just then Shibi came around the corner and peeked his head through the office door, "Mind if I borrow one of your shirts, Shino. I got a hot date tonight with your sensei!"

"No, Kiba," said Shino as he tried to keep his temper under control and pointed to his father, "THAT is a dirty old man!"

Shibi slapped a hand on the doorway and took off for the Main House, "I'll take that as a 'Yes'."

The younger Aburame growled as he ran after the older man, "Stay away from my closet!"

---------------------------------------------------

The evening of the party arrived and the Kamizuki house was decorated to the hilt with colorful paper lanterns. Streamers hung across the tree branches and tables were filled with Kana's favorite foods. Naturally, Masako-baasan went all out for her great-grand daughter. She even went so much as to hire a DJ that had the party goers grooving on the wood floor laid out in the center of the yard. Kana was so grateful that everything was to her requests, she endured the fussing of her mother and great-grandmother to wear a deep red kimono with a small emblem of her family crest on the back.

As she was greeting all the guests coming into the house, Kana smirked to see her cousin come trudging through the front gates and quietly patted herself on the back. Then Sasuke stepped up to the open door and immediately wrapped the surprised birthday girl in a hug.

Stunned for only a second, Kana whipped out a kunai from her kimono sleeve and pressed the tip against him, "Step away now or I'll carve out my name on your belly. Hiragana or katakana, your choice."

With a sly smile, Sasuke leaned into the point and whispered ominously in her ear, "Kana... they're right behind me."

She narrowed her Sharingan at him and sneered, "I'm not buying it, Teme. Now back the fuck away!" With a satisfied smile, she waited the guy step off and turn away slowly. She watched him retreat into the living room, stuck a triumphant tongue out at her cousin's back then turned around to come face to face with a frowning Koharu.

"HOLY SHIT," screamed Kana while she backed up to knock over a ficus, "You're really here?"

"Of course we are," said Homura while he walked up the steps, "Sasuke-san was kind enough to invite us."

"I-I see, w-welcome, Homura-sama and Koharu-sama," Kana stammered as she bowed and spat out a formal greeting then graciously led the elders into the backyard where all festivities were taking place.

While his sister played the good hostess outside with the guests, Taro struggled to pull a bag filled with a camouflaging net through his bedroom window. On the other side, Shinichi gave the final push to dump the bag inside.

"Whew," Taro wiped his forehead then opened the bag to hold the net up, "Good job getting this, dude."

Shinichi hopped through the window sill and landed on the bed, "I hope this is worth it. I went through a lot of trouble stealing this thing from the clan supplies and lugging it all the way here."

Taro shook his head harshly, "Oh no, no, no! You don't know what I had to go through to just get this stupid box! I had to sit through the 'Birds and the Bees' lecture four years early." The shaggy haired boy jerked his head to a shoulder and one eye developed a nervous tick.

"I am scarred for life," whimpered the boy then he quickly recollected himself, "But it was worth it. Now we can set up Kana's birthday gift. Come on and let's get started. The sooner we're done and set up, the less likely anyone will notice we're missing."


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto

Many thanks to Wopsidaisy, wickedone43, xXkuronekoXx, hpnerdnarutonut, Kinomi, kaotic312, and Kurizu Aburame for your reviews. Relax Kinomi. Even though Shino and Ino aren't among the main pairings in this story, they will get their time to shine in the future. Specifically, Party at the Hokage's. But we're still a ways from that. The two pictures for this chap has been opened up and you can get a fun glimpse of Kana and Hanabi. My flickr address is in the author bio.

I do not own "Itsumademo Hibiku Kono Melody" by Mihimaru GT. It's on youtube if you want to hear it. :-)

**Chapter Eight**

Shino and Ino walked down the road to the lit up neighboring estate with Shibi leading the way. Ino wrapped her arm around Shino's and smiled brightly to see her father-in-law so excited about meeting a lady love at the party.

"I don't see why you're making such a fuss, Shino-kun," whispered the blond, "He seems so happy and I heard that Kurenai-sensei is head over heels for your father."

The younger Aburame steamed further and grumbled something into his tall collar.

"I don't care if you think it's wrong," said Ino, who was able to decipher her hubby's ramblings, "Everyone else thinks it's quite right. You're going to have to accept this someday. It might as well be today."

She barely heard the curse word under his coat layers, but Ino simply shrugged, "You just need more time. I hope Shinichi is there already. He said that he and Taro had some project to finish tonight for Kana."

High in the trees circling around the dance floor, two shadows jumped from one trunk to the other then landed when they finished their project.

Shinichi looked up at the camouflaging canopy high above the party and gave Taro a thumbs up, "We're pretty lucky. So far no one's asked questions."

"Bah, they all think it's part of the decorations," said the shaggy-haired boy, "Now we can enjoy the party. Let's hurry and get some food!" And the two scurried off to head for the sweets table.

After pacing his room for hours trying to think of how to ask Kana on a date, Kiba was a nervous wreck by the time he and Akamaru made it to the party. He rambled up to the front door to be met by the girl's mother.

"Hello, Kiba-kun. Akamaru," said Mitsu and waved him into the house, "Thank you for coming to Kana's party. She'll be excited to see you."

"Really," asked Kiba as he looked around for the the girl in the living room that was filled with people milling about, "Where is she by the way?"

Mitsu also searched the room and shrugged, "She should be around here somewhere. If I come across Kana-chan, I'll send her your way."

Akamaru peered at his anxious master and gave the guy a nudge, 'Remember that famous nose of yours? Put it to work already!'

'Right, right,' Kiba closed his eyes and carefully added chakra to his senses. He waited for his nose to filter out the scents of all the other party-goers and tried to concentrate on the sweet hint of peaches. Green tea...No, that's a Hyuuga. Honey? Close, but no cigar. Then he caught cinnamon mixing with mandarin orange. Kiba chuckled to himself when he recognized Kurenai-sensei's scent mingling with the Aburame. He opened his eyes for a moment to follow the scent to a coat closet that was whispering and giggling.

"Heh, figures the Aburame would try something like that," Kiba returned to searching the room by way of his nose until he "Bumped" into the familiar smell of Shino and his lovely wife. He opened his eyes once again to see the young couple come walking his way.

Kiba nodded curtly in greeting, "Hi Ino. Keeping the bugster out of trouble?"

Ino smirked and quickly glimpsed at the coat closet, "You could say that. Shino tells me that someone might have fallen for a younger woman. Is this true?"

"You had to tell the biggest gossip in Konoha," Kiba growled to Shino, who merely shrugged.

"She is my wife and I wasn't sure if you were gonna have enough guts to show up at the party. Kana has to find out some time, whether through the grapevine or straight from you. I suggest that you take care of it yourself and head down the hallway so you can have a serious chat with the girl."

Kiba spun around to look down the hall where the bedrooms were and sure enough there was Kana leaning on the wall for support while peeling off the tabi socks from her feet.

The guy quirked his head as he made his way through the crowd, 'That's strange. Why couldn't I smell her?' As he drew closer, Kiba found the slight scent of peaches covered under layers upon layers of powder and cherry blossom oil. When he got within a few feet, Kiba couldn't hold it in anymore and sneezed to clear all the synthetic scents filling his nose.

"Whoah," Kana jumped to the ceiling and squealed, "I swear, Mom. It was like that when I found it!" Then she spun around to see Kiba rubbing his poor nose.

"Oh hey, it's you," the birthday girl smoothed out her kimono and walked up to her guest, "Glad to see you could make it." She was about to give him a formal bow then she felt something akin to a cold wet pear-sized liver lovingly nuzzled into her palm.

Kiba looked to one side where his partner should be sitting then turned back to find the dog plopped on the floor, getting tummy scratches from a giggling Kana.

"Oi," Kiba gave the dog a kick in the side, "It's not like you don't get enough of that already. Sorry about that Kana-chan. He's shameless when it comes to attention."

"It's fine really," said Kana as she straightened up, "Say I could really use your help. I know Hanabi and Sasuke are here, but when I find one, I can't find the other. Then they never get close enough for me to introduce them and get the ball rolling."

"Hanabi and Sasuke, huh," The young Inuzuka smiled to hear how determined Kana was to set her cousin up with someone other than her, "Sure thing. What do you want me to do?"

Kana walked down the hall and looked around the room, "Find Teme and keep him in the same spot until I bring Hanabi over."

"Got it. Anything for the Birthday Girl," Kiba gave her a wink before heading to the crowd. He wandered about the party until he came across the Uchiha hanging out by the punch bowl.

"Hey man," Kiba casually picked up a cup and filled it with the fruit punch, "Not spiking the punch are you?"

"As much as I could do with a drink," mumbled Sasuke, "I doubt the hostess would be pleased with half her guests tipsy. Now if you'll excuse me..."

The other guy quickly stepped out in front of the Uchiha and clasped a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Whoah, what's the rush? You and I don't really get much time to talk. So how has it been adjusting to life in Konoha?"

Sasuke gave a tired sigh and looked at Kiba, "Alright, what's she up to?"

Kiba grinned at the paranoid, but correct Uchiha, "Just lending a helping hand to get you two out of that engagement. All we need to do is stay right here. That's not so hard, is it?"

"Uh huh, and I'm sure this has nothing do to with the crush you have on my cousin."

"Just because it happens to work in my favor, doesn't mean I won't help a friend in need," The Inuzuka sneered and waved the other guy back to the punch table.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko had arrived earlier in the day with Kurenai to help Mitsu decorate the house for the party and now she was enjoying the fruits of her labor without any worry of a certain Nidaime progeny that had been pursuing her for the past week. She hadn't felt his presence in hours and was now acting like her old self. The snake kunoichi was in the middle of the dance floor, happily dancing to the tunes the DJ was playing, when she stumbled forward with the rush of his chakra hitting her. Anko gasped and searched the crowd, but didn't find him standing nearby. Squeaking in panic, the kunoichi ran through the people until she found Mitsu standing with Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Mitsu, he's here! Quick, hide me!"

Izumo frowned as he watched Anko run behind his startled wife and grumbled to Kotetsu, "Did she freak out that much when you were dating her?"

The blue-haired shinobi shook his head and smirked, "It was more like she was freaking me out. Remember that's why I was hanging out at here more than at my apartment."

"Relax, Anko," said Mitsu and rubbed the woman's shoulders in comfort, "This is a social gathering and he's not going to try anything you don't want. Honestly, Anko! You really need to stop stressing and talk to the guy. Everyone thinks you two would get along great, if you would just quit running away."

"That's the whole problem," hissed Anko, "If we do end up talking, then... then..."

Mitsu waved a hand for the woman to spit it out, "Then what?"

Anko's hushed voice shuddered with absolute dread, "Then I might actually fall in love with him."

The three shinobi sweat-dropped at the woman's irrational fear of commitment and shook their heads in pity.

The burgundy kunoichi sighed and pushed Anko towards the kitchen, "Obviously someone's not quite ready to face reality. Izumo, Kotetsu, why don't you stall Yamato and ask him if he wouldn't mind giving Anko some space for the party. I'll keep her in the kitchen and he can enjoy everywhere else."

The two men nodded and headed for the front door in time to see Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato come strolling up the stairs.

"Hi guys, " said Kotetsu and held up a hand to pause Yamato, "Sorry to ask you this, Yamato, but could you stay clear of the kitchen? Anko's here and she's already wigging out."

The jounin frowned slightly in disappointment then a interesting thought hit him, "That's strange. I wasn't flaring out my chakra like I usually do when I'm chasing her. How did she sense me from so far?"

"That's not so strange," Izumo raised an eyebrow, "It seems that Anko has become in tuned with your chakra signature. That happened with Mitsu and me after a while."

Kotetsu nodded with his friend, "Yeah, same here. It looks like you're making progress with Anko anyways, Yamato. Just give her a little breathing room for tonight. I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

Inside the kitchen, Kurenai, Mitsu, and Shizune were trying to calm down a distraught Anko.

"Don't let your fears keep you from having any fun," Kurenai pointed at her friend, "You are THE Infamous Konoha Bed Hopper!"

Anko frowned in realization and nodded proudly, "That's right."

"You are the ONLY woman that made the entire male population of the Hyuuga clan quiver in their boots," Mitsu encouraged further.

Straightening her back, the pony-tailed kunoichi nodded some more and her voice grew stronger, "Yeah!"

Getting in on the pep talk, Shizune clasped a hand on the woman's shoulder, "You are THE Miss Bad Ass Snake Jounin!"

"Hell yeah," shouted Anko who was getting close to feeling like her old self again.

Kurenai waved a finger in the air, "So no ANBU nin is gonna keep you from living it up tonight!"

"Hell NO!" Anko was practically hopping with excitement.

"No matter how hot you think he is," preached Mitsu.

"Uh...," Anko took a moment, but plucked her courage back up, "Right!"

"No matter how much he turns your legs to jelly," yelled Shizune.

"Ummm..."

Then Kurenai nailed the last nail in Anko's coffin with, "And especially not when his piercing eyes stare right through you and promise to reveal every desire in that incredibly twisted mind of yours!"

Anko's gray eyes grew wide and her knees started knocking together.

"You," Shizune raised a fist in the air, "THE Mitarashi Anko will go out there tonight and party like you've never partied before!"

Mitsu and Kurenai lifted their fists in the air like Shizune, "YEAH! HELL YEAH!"

There was no third response.

The two kunoichi turned around to look for their suddenly quiet comrade, but found only empty air.

Kurenai crossed her arms in frustration, "Damn, she's getting better at that."

"Here she is," Mitsu opened the pantry door to reveal Anko sitting on the floor, chowing down on the platter of chips and dip.

"Hope you don't mind if I hang here, do you? Thanks," She reached over and slammed the door shut.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kana slipped through all the well-wishers and tables, the girl finally found who she was looking for. Hanabi ducked behind an ice sculpture that distorted her image and white party dress so she could blend into the background.

Kana marched right up to the table and tapped her foot, "Aw what's the matter, Hanabi-chan? Are you not having fun like everyone else? Don't worry. I have just the cure!" Before the Hyuuga girl could protest, Kana latched onto the other girl's arm and dragged her away from her previous sanctuary.

As the two girls walked up to the punch table, they could hear Sasuke complaining to Kiba, "If she's planning some sort of prank on the Council Elders, that won't work. They'll just throw us in one mission after another until they get what they want."

"You gotta give the girl more credit than that," said Kiba and turned around to greet the girls, "Hello, ladies. My mission is done here and now I'll go watch from a safe distance. Good luck, Sasuke."

"Oh my and what do we have here," gushed the birthday girl, "We have lonely bachelor and a lovely young lady with no one to talk to. That simply won't do." Then Kana pushed her best friend over to Sasuke's side.

The Uchiha bachelor glanced at the slightly blushing Hanabi then side-glared at his annoying cousin, "Kana, what are you doing?" As the two Uchiha turned on one another, Hanabi saw her chance and tried to slink away to the safety of the crowds.

The midnight kunoichi put one hand on her hip and sneered, "And I thought Uzumaki was supposed to be the Dobe! You see this!" She reached out from behind to yank her best friend back and gave Hanabi a pat on the head.

"This is what people call a... 'Pretty Girl'. Pretty Girl meet Dobe Number Two. He doesn't talk much, but neither do you. So the two of you should get along fine." She pushed the both of them back together and wiggled her fingers good bye, "Have fun you two!"

Hanabi crossed her arms and scowled along with Sasuke, "Do you want to kill her or should I?"

"Don't bother," murmured the Uchiha as he raised his soda for a sip, "It's just a clone."

When Hanabi activated her Byakugan to confirm, Kana's clone stuck out her tongue before disappearing in a puff of smoke. And so they stood there by the punch bowl, not saying a word, not even sharing a glance. Just watching everyone else around them have fun. All in all, they were enjoying the quiet while observing the party commence without them.

Time passed and Sasuke avoided eye contact with this so-called fan girl, but finally decided to break the ice, "Nice dress."

"Thank you," she replied just as blankly.

As Kana and Kiba hid under the punch table, the kunoichi checked her watch after several minutes then shook her head in frustration.

"Sheesh," whispered Kana, "I knew they weren't ones to make small talk, but that's practically microscopic."

Kiba gave the girl a feral grin, "Hey, when it comes to Sasuke, the fact that he hasn't chased her away with an insult says that he's willing to give Hanabi-chan a try."

"Heh," the kunoichi sneered at the guy, "If he does say anything nasty, she can bounce it right back at him. I really hopes he tries."

Kiba stopped for a moment and sniffed the air to recognize the scent of heavy floral perfume drowned by peppermint schnapps, "Uh oh, Mai-chan alert."

"Who's Mai-chan," Kana raised a suspicious eyebrow and peered out from under the tablecloth in time to see a pair of legs come sauntering along the far end of the table.

"Suffice it to say Mai is very interested in your cousin," grumbled the Inuzuka with the still burning memories of that stupid bar fight, "And his pocket book."

"Tch, I'm not going to let a party crasher get in the way of everything," Kana quickly swung her foot out and tripped the gold digger in the middle of her seductive promenade for the Uchiha bachelor.

As Mai cried out in distress, her mind was already working fast to repair the damage, 'Whoever tripped me will be sorry for that. The gentleman will catch me and I'll declare him my hero.'

Problem was, Mai was banking on Sasuke actually being a gentleman. The woman landed flat on her face on the ground then she looked up to see her quarry staring straight ahead and still sipping his soda.

'Okay, all I have to do is play the hurt damsel-in-distress and Sasuke-kun will feel so sorry for me that he'll pay attention to me the entire night.'

She carefully picked herself up, moaning and groaning along the way, "Oh, oh, that hurt so much!"

Sasuke gave Mai a dead-eyed look and pointed to her swollen nose, "Then you might want to get that looked at."

The woman gasped then she gingerly touched her tender nose, "AH! That nose job cost me two hundred grand!"

"Next time you might want to shell out extra for the upgrade," muttered Hanabi.

Both Sasuke and Hanabi smirked into their drinks as the gold digger cried on her way out.

"Good one," Sasuke raised his cup in cheers.

"Thanks," Hanabi clinked her cup with his.

Under the table, Kana and Kiba snickered as they slapped some skin. Then a miracle happened. The two stoic shinobi started talking.

"So how did you and Kana get to be best friends?"

Hanabi frowned slightly, "That part I'm not quite sure about, but for some reason I can't seem to get rid of her."

An amused Kiba peered at Kana, who patted her hair proudly with one hand, "It's a gift."

Sasuke's voice hovered above the table and drew the attention back, "It doesn't seem to stop her from claiming you as a friend."

"I've gotten used to it," the girl gave a half-hearted shrug, "Kana is annoying, loud, and hot-headed, but she is handy to have around now and again."

Sasuke blinked as a strange thought formed in his mind, 'I see... Kana is to Hanabi, what Naruto is to me... Weird.'

Hanabi looked up to see her father on the other side of the dance floor and nodded to his silent command for her to join him, "If you'll excuse me, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke nodded and let her go. He stood there a minute longer before clearing his throat.

"You can come out now, Kana. You're still terrible at hiding your signature."

The young kunoichi popped up from behind the table and circled around the end to grin expectedly at the older Uchiha.

"Sooo," the girl circled around her cousin like an eager puppy, "How'd it go? Good, huh? Do you like her?"

"Nice try," sighed Sasuke as he crushed his empty cup and tossed it into the trash, "But I just can't picture the two of us together." But he did file Hanabi away in the back of his mind. Once he rid the Uchiha district of the very last piece of the Sharingan's secrets then he'll decide if courting the Hyuuga girl would be a viable option.

The midnight kunoichi frowned as she watched her cousin walk away and rubbed her chin in thought, 'Can't picture it, huh.'

"He's right," said Kiba as he pulled up from the table, "You could be a little less sloppy at hiding your chakra."

Kana swung around to the guy and poked him in the chest, "Hey! It's my party. If I want to be sloppy then I'll be sloppy. If I want to prance around in just my skivvies and dance in the middle of the floor, I damn well will!"

"Not if you don't want to be jumped by every other male in the party," grinned Kiba.

The Uchiha kunoichi was about to tease Kiba if he would count among those males when an idea popped in her head, "You... Inuzuka-san, are a freak'n genius!"

Kiba gaped when the girl pulled him down by the lapels of his leather jacket and gave his cheek a big smack then tottered off to find her friend.

"Oooh Hanabi-chan," Kana skipped up to her friend and clasped her hands with Hanabi's, "Would you dance with me?"

Hanabi shared a suspicious glance with her father, "And why would I want to do that?"

The other kunoichi pouted and swung their arms playfully, "Please, Hanabi-chan. Think of it as your birthday gift to me."

Hanabi pulled her hands away and gave the girl a small smile, "I already gave you a gift, Kana."

Kana looked over at the table full of gifts and pointed to where the twins were tearing apart a small box covered with white paper wrappings, "Do you mean that gift over there?"

There was a tinkling of glass breaking as Akio shook the box harshly. They watched the twins shrug, toss it over one shoulder to crash on the ground, then continue perusing the gifts for candy.

Hanabi slumped over and mumbled, "At least a dance won't cost me anything."

"That's the spirit," cheered Kana, "But give me a sec. I need to talk to the DJ. Find something more suitable to dance in. Then I'll be right back."

Hiashi looked at his frustrated daughter, "It seems like an innocent request, Hanabi. You two dance together all the time when she sleeps over. You two are pretty good at it."

"Yeah, but that's in private," grumbled Hanabi, "No one at home cares or judges how it looks."

Hiashi smirked in the knowledge that many of the young Hyuuga Branch boys went to bed those certain nights with whole new fantasies to foster in their minds, "I don't think tonight will be any different, Hanabi. There's no harm humoring the girl."

Then Hanabi was pushed from behind and directed towards the dance floor, "Ready, Hanabi-chan," came Kana's voice. The midnight kunoichi let go of the other girl once they were in the middle of the dance floor and Hanabi did a double take at her friend's new outfit.

The Hyuuga girl looked at the black one piece uniform and white arm protectors that the other kunoichi was wearing, "What is this, Kana?"

"I wanted to change into something more comfortable, Hanabi-chan. Like it?" She fluffed the back of her pinned up ponytail that had been gelled into a specific spiky duck's ass.

"B-but you look just-"

"Like Teme," interrupted Kana, "Exactly!" She pulled Hanabi closer and signaled for the DJ to start the song.

"_I believe in you,"_ trilled the female singer_, "Kotae wo mitsukeru tame ni."_

"_Toki wo koe anata to, Arigatou."_

"_Itsumademo hibiku kono melody. This song for you."_

Snapping their fingers, they slid twice to the right then left to the beat of the song. A circle of space began to form around the two kunoichi and the party slowed down to view the girls dance together.

"This is highly embarrassing, Kana," hissed Hanabi as she spun with her friend looked around at all the curious faces including one Uchiha shinobi, "What the hell is going on your head?"

"I'm helping you get the attention of one of the most eligible bachelors in Konoha," Kana shrugged and sneered at the other girl, "But if you want embarrassing. I'll give you embarrassing."

"_Itsumademo. Itsumademo wasure nai melody. This song for you."_

Regretting saying even one word, Hanabi found her hands snatched by her best friend then she was whirled down the dance floor, twirling her skirt high in the air to reveal a silky black bikini.

Facing one another, the smirking midnight kunoichi slipped a hand around the other girl's waist and swung their hips to the saxophones while the other hand hitched up one side of Hanabi's skirt. To everyone's growing shock, Kana gave the world another peak of Hanabi's lovely thigh then flapped the skirt with a flirty shake.

Hanabi gasped and with both hands shoved the skirt back down before she was even more exposed. Unperturbed, her dance partner merely swiveled their bodies closer together and looked over the girl's shoulder to wink at a hypnotized Sasuke.

Right outside the kitchen, Shibi was leaning against the wall and grinning madly under his high collar. Like a fly on the wall of a racy slumber party, he was thoroughly enjoying the view of a dancing Kurenai shimmying her shoulders and bumping hips in between Anko and Mitsu.

Izumo and Kotetsu came rushing into the house, grabbed the burgundy woman by the arms, and dragged her out of the kitchen.

A furious Kotetsu growled from one side and gestured past the crowd, "Mitsu, look at what your daughter is doing!"

Wondering what the hell was going on, the burgundy kunoichi let herself be led into the crowd then was shown to the edge of the dance floor. Mitsu gaped to see her baby girl dancing suggestively with a confused Hanabi.

"KANA! Just what do you think you are doing," Mitsu stomped out onto the dance floor where her daughter nervously scratched the back of her head.

"I'm dancing," Kana glanced at her mother while a small smile curled on Hanabi's lips.

Mitsu shook her head and waved a hand, "No, no, no! That's not dancing."

To Hanabi's surprise, she was spun out then brought back into Mitsu's arms to be directed by a more aggressive partner.

Mitsu stretched out Hanabi's arm out with hers, "You need to bend lower at the knees for that extra hip action in the body roll then snap it on the down beat!"

Kana followed her mother's demonstration then nodded, "Okay, Mom. I think I got it now." Then she stepped in behind a flabbergasted Hanabi when Mitsu backed away.

"That's better, Kana-chan," critiqued the burgundy woman before she felt satisfied to leave the kunoichi by themselves. Jaws dropped as the birthday girl added an extra sexy swing to her dancing while the older woman proudly walked off the dance floor, grooving to the catchy trumpets all the way.

Mitsu pointed at her two men and smirked playfully, "Thanks for the head's up, Kotetsu. I'm glad I got to her before she REALLY embarrassed herself." Then she continued inside and went back to dancing with Anko and Kurenai.

Izumo could feel the disapproving glares from the Council Elders burning into their backs and slapped his forehead in frustration while Kotetsu hung his head low. They were going to hear about this in the morning.

The rest of the party began to shrug off the girls' dancing when the male half of the singer duo took his turn at the end the of the song.

"_Ima toki wa tachi soshite tabidachi_, _Sasaete issho ni naite kureta hitotachi."_

"_Komi agete kuru, Kansha no kimochi..."_

Further emboldened from her mother's advice, Kana maneuvered her friend along with the song. She swept Hanabi in front of Sasuke, dipped her low, then planted a sloppy smooch all over the other girl's lips.

"_Nodo ga kareru made sakebu kara, Hibiki watari So hareru sora_

_Kokoro kara arigatou, Anata ni sonna In the mood."_

There was a collective gasp that rose above the last few seconds of the song and a cup dropped to ground from Hiashi's hand which was still frozen in the air. And for the topper, Kana made sure there was loud pop when she released the kiss.

"_Lala-ladada-dada-dada-dadada-lalala-ladada..."_

As Kana's sly wink met Sasuke's raised eyebrows, she pulled the shocked girl up, and seductively wrapped one arm around Hanabi's arm, "Can you picture it now, Sasuke-niisan!"

Horrified beyond belief, Hanabi looked over her shoulder to see Sasuke's gaze boring into her soul. She tried to run off, but Kana held her fast and dragged the other girl through the opening crowd.

"Relax, Hanabi-chan," whispered Kana as she wiped off Hanabi's lip gloss and jerked her head where Sasuke was still staring at them, "See how he can't take his eyes off you. You are so IN!" She gave an encouraging two thumbs up.

"But I want out," wailed Hanabi and she threw her head into her hands.

The midnight kunoichi narrowed her eyes without the slightest hint of sympathy for her friend's plight, "He's hot. He's not. Make up your mind already! What's the point of a crush, if you don't take a chance? Uh oh, too late now 'cause here he comes. Good luck!"

Hanabi watched Kana flicker away then turned around in time to see Sasuke right in front of her. She wasn't sure what the expression in his eyes was, but it sent a fire through her entire body and left the girl breathless.

His eyes slowly traversed up and down Hanabi's figure like a starved predator, until he murmured deeply for her ears only, "Nice dress." He could hardly believe that was the same plain frock that barely stood out in the crowd. Now he couldn't keep his eyes off the white dress and what it was hiding from the world.

Her mouth opened up to say something, but her voice refused to work properly and all she could force out was a hushed, "Thank you."

"Hanabi!" The young couple snapped their heads to one side and saw Hiashi stalk up to his daughter's side. A wary Sasuke bowed respectfully to the Hyuuga leader, who narrowed his pearl eyes and huffed at the traitor.

"Uchiha. If you're a looking for a replacement for your cousin, I'd recommend looking elsewhere. Come along, Hanabi."

The girl did her best not to slump as she followed her father, but one brief look of longing flashed over her shoulder told Sasuke here was a conquest that won't be so easy to get, but just might be worth the trouble.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the hallway beside her bedroom, Kana shook her hair out from the ponytail and smiled proudly at Kiba, "So do you think it worked? Was Sasuke turned on to the idea?"

The Inuzuka cautiously thought out his next words while licking his lips nervously, "You could say that." He wasn't sure just how affected Emo-boy had been, but Kiba found it quite humiliating that he had to hide a trickle of blood when he witnessed that kiss.

"I need to switch into better clothes," Kana walked into her room, but left the door open so she could still talk with Kiba, "Thank you so much for your help, Kiba! I couldn't have done it without you. Hyuuga-sama may have interrupted at the last minute, but the damage has been done. I saw that look Hanabi gave Sasuke and she was certainly hoping for him to ask her on a date."

"Not a problem. It was fun," Kiba tried to keep his eyes away from the room, but the door was open just enough to glimpse the dresser mirror. Looking across the room, he would get flashes of Kana in her underwear or placing dresses still on their hangers over her figure to see if they would work. It took Akamaru's insistent nudging to wake Kiba from his leering and get on with the mission.

"Speaking of dates," he took one last glance at the mirror before coughing into one hand, "The green dress. I was wondering if, uh..."

With a growing smirk, Kana stopped in the middle of throwing dresses about and pulled up the last green one she just had in hand, "Wondering about what?"

"If you wanted to go to the movies with me Saturday night?" Kiba waited for the raucous laughter to come bounding through the door, but instead got complete silence.

Kana came peeking around her bedroom door to stare wide eyed at the nervous Inuzuka, "Did you just ask me out on a date?" She smiled brightly when the guy blushed and nodded. This was certainly a surprise for Kana and well, a damn good one too. The guy was nothing to sneeze at and they did always had fun together. Before she could get over the shock and give him an answer, a voice boomed out from the backyard.

"If the Birthday Girl would come to the dance floor," came the DJ's voice over the loud speaker, "We have one last present to be given by her little brother, Kamizuki Taro. Oh what a guy, folks!" There was a resounding murmur of approval followed by applauding from the crowd.

Kiba's head fell forward then sighed, "Better go see what you last present is." Still not quite sure what to say, Kana nodded and they wandered out the sliding glass door where everyone in the party had gathered.

Even Anko was curious enough to venture out of the kitchen... albeit, hiding behind Kurenai the entire time. Shibi and Kurenai just laughed at the snake kunoichi, who refused to pay attention to Yamato's warm smile.

Taro grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her to the front of the dance floor, "And now, Neesan, here is my birthday present to you!" He pulled out a kunai then cut the rope attached to the tree trunk and the camouflaging net opened up to release a flood of balloons right over Kana.

An evil smirk curled on the boy's face as Taro enjoyed watching look of curiosity on his sister's face turn to horror when she recognized the shape of every single one of those 'Balloons' floating down and around her.

Kana was truly hoping she was hallucinating until she heard someone shout out, "This sure is odd looking and why does it if feel all bumpy?"

"AHHHHH!" Everyone winced to hear the girl's scream pierce into the night.

"I should have known," hissed Mitsu then she turned to Izumo and Kotetsu, "Damage control."

The three shinobi and others flickered throughout the crowds, clearing out the balloons from around the horrified girl. For a short two minutes, air-filled condoms exploded one after another from all the kunai and senbons zipping between people.

"Now those my kind of balloons," sneered Anko while a snickering Kurenai popped another condom with a shuriken.

Shibi cleared his throat and lifted a table cloth from the desserts table, "There's one more glowing under the table."

Kurenai tossed another shuriken underneath and they heard a soft pop from underneath.

Mitsu's grandmother nearly had a heart attack when the balloon that had landed in her lap suddenly exploded, "What happened? And what is that minty fresh scent?"

Kotetsu coughed into one hand as he quickly hid his kunai from view, "Uh, that would be my new cologne, Masako-sama."

The old lady sniffed and crossed her arms, "It doesn't suit you."

Kotetsu smirked as he walked away, "That's not what your grand-daughter says."

All the while, Taro was rolling on the floor and pointing at his red-faced sister, "Ah man, Neesan! You should see your face. Oh wait!"

The boy held up a camera and a flash went off, "Never mind! You'll get to see it later tomorrow in the society pages of the Konoha Daily! Bwahahahaha!"

After finishing off the last of the balloons, Mitsu walked between Kotetsu and Izumo to glare at her husband, "Gee, I wonder where he got his fucked up sense of humor."

A sheepish grin grew on Izumo's face and he scratched the back of his shaggy hair, "That's my boy!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

The past few days at the New Moon Clinic had put the Hyuuga couple through the strangest "Treatments" that compared better with bouts of torture and it seemed like all the rules were designed to keep them from engaging in the activities necessary to having babies.

Soon they were forced to break the rules to keep their sanity. Sakura was the first to crack. Spending an entire night away from her husband, despite him being separated by only one hallway, was absolutely horrible. The very next night, she snuck out of her room and spent a passionate night with Neji. Very pleased with herself, she returned to her room the next morning before anyone suspected anything. The following night he slipped into her room and they crossed their fingers that no one figured out what was going on.

But now they were sitting in the director's office with the most confused expressions on their faces. Yun had innocently asked what gender they would prefer. Of course, the very first answer was as long as it was a healthy baby then they would be very happy.

Yun shrugged, "Yes... well, that's all very good, but we can't let the both of you share the same bed until we set up a proper schedule. If you want a girl, then you can spend the night three nights before Sakura's ovulation, but not the nights following. If you want a boy, then you have to wait until the day of, but not before then."

Neji scowled at the crazy lady, "But when is Sakura's ovulation?"

The pink kunoichi was about to open her mouth, but the director held up a finger to stop the girl.

"I'm sorry, Hyuuga-san," said Yun, "But we decided not to reveal such vital information so you won't feel too much pressure to perform."

Grinding his teeth together, Neji could feel his blood pressure rise and he longed to Juken this so-called fertility expert into her next life, 'I can perform just fine!'

"So which would you prefer," the director asked again, "Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"Girl."

Neji looked at Sakura who stared right back at him.

"Girl."

"Boy."

The pink-haired kunoichi crossed her arms and glared at her husband, "Would you make up your mind?"

"Me? What about you? Excuse us," Neji stood up from his chair and pulled his wife to one side, "What does it matter anyways? We're still together every night."

"Well," Sakura nervously fiddled with her the edge of her red top, "If it really affects the schedule she puts us on, then maybe we should stop doing that."

The young Hyuuga couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was complete insanity! They had to get out of this nut house and regain some sense of sanity.

"By the way, Hyuuga-san," piped up Yun and she held up a strange looking pair of tidy whities, "You will need to wear this the entire day before you spend the big night with your wife."

Neji narrowed his eyes and motioned at the extra pouch under the crotch, "What is that for?"

Yun glanced at the briefs and shook them happily, "That's for the ice packs, silly!"

Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth to hold the snickering back while Neji's eyes grew wide as saucers.

He knew that he had been called a walking ice-cube, but that was going too far,'Time to blow this joint!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: This short chap took me a while to put out because real life has hit me square between the eyes. Nausea, exhaustion, and strange cravings have taken over my life for the past couple weeks. If you hadn't already guessed... Yup. Guess who's preggers. I won't be going on hiatus, but will be slowing down in putting up the chaps, because it's way too difficult for me to think up stuff when I'm throwing up stuff. Maybe when I see my doc, she can give something to help me get back on my feet. My apologies if this puts a damper on your day. Please direct all complaints to my beta, who seems quite proud of himself for my condition. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to eat my weight in baby corn and cherry tomatoes. Don't ask why. I just do.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto

Yes, I am still alive. Although I certainly don't feel like it. I didn't mean for nearly a month to go by with an update, but my brain cells refused to work on some days. Hopefully that won't happen again for a while. Thank you for all the reviews and well wishes from Wopsidaisy, kibaskitty, kaotic312, Willardlol, xXkuronekoXx, MissyG, wickedone43, Kurizu Aburame, and mike.

Willardlol: I know I'm dragging out the Yamato/Anko thread. I just don't want Yamato to be another quickie romance like it was with Kotetsu, but if you've seen the latest anime episodes on youtube... I ain't got nothin' on Kishimoto! Heh, heh! Think of my milking the storyline as following in the master's footsteps. ;-)

Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine**

The moon shone bright over the paradise island. A single presence jumped up on the clinic rooftop then lighted on the balcony of a waiting kunoichi stuffing the last piece of clothing into her pack.

"Ready, Sakura," said Neji as he scouted the surrounding halls with his Byakugan and noted the staff meandering around the first level, "We need to hurry. The janitor is about finished cleaning the pool and soon he'll start heading up to the roof gardens."

Sakura threw her pack onto her shoulders and nodded, "Done. Let's go."

They took off from the balcony to disappear among the throngs of the tourist night life below. Neji led his wife through the crowds and past the many casinos showcasing their many entertainments. The thrill of escaping their prison had growing smirks on their faces and they openly laughed at themselves for not doing this sooner. Their sense of freedom was short lived though when they reached the wharf and tried to board The Island Jewel.

"My sincere apologies, Hyuuga-san," said the Captain, "These tickets are designated Non-exchange. It was specially requested by the buyer. Besides, all our cabins are full and we can not possibly find a bed for you on the voyage back. I must say it is a surprise to find someone wanting to leave their vacation so soon. Everyone usually tries to find a way to extend the stay."

Neji sighed as he took back the tickets and bowed, "There is always a first time. Thank you anyways, Captain." The two Leaf shinobi walked back down to the dock and scowled at the lit up city waiting to swallow them up again.

"Don't worry, Neji-kun," said Sakura while her brain was quickly working on another plan, "I might be able to find someone to pull some strings for us. I just need to call in a favor."

The palace was quiet tonight aside from the gentle lull of the fountains and King Michiru's snoring echoing through the halls of the living quarters. Prince Hikaru had finally drifted off to sleep when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Ka-shnort... Not now Cham! I was having my favorite dream. You know, with the pink-haired kunoichi."

"Why Hikaru-san?!"

The young man's hazel eyes burst open to hear a long lost voice gasp next to his shoulder, "What? Sakura-neechan?" The Prince sat up in his bed to see Cham, the siberian tiger and best friend in the world shaking his head at his master, and the very kunoichi he hadn't seen in years. There was a dark-haired man next to the shocked Sakura and he had his arms crossed with a dangerous glint in his white eyes.

"Aheh," Hikaru scrambled to find his glasses then scratched his hair in embarrassment, "This is a pleasant surprise! I mean, is there anything I can do for you?" The young man winced under the Hyuuga death glare and he could feel the sweat bead on his forehead as he smiled at the kunoichi.

"Actually, we could use your help, Hikaru-san," Sakura sighed and placed a hand on Neji's arm, "We were hoping that you could arrange transportation off the island for us tonight."

The Prince hopped out of bed and reached for his phone, "Oh sure, anything for you, Sakura-neechan."

Sakura could feel her husband's chakra fluctuating underneath the man's calm exterior and whispered an explanation for Hikaru's informality, "Relax. It's just a pet name he gave me last time we met. He was just a little boy in danger of losing his entire family. I've never bothered to correct him."

Hikaru returned to the couple and shrugged, "I'm sorry, Sakura-neechan. My hands are tied in this. Even Father's private ship is in use by visiting diplomats. Your best bet is waiting until your official day of departure. BUT... I can help you in that regard. My father has a secret cabana on the far side of the island. It's right on the beach and has the basic amenities. The keys are hidden under the right window flower box. My mother designed it herself to help father reconnect with nature." He sat down at his desk and began drawing a map.

"It doesn't take long to get there by foot so it should be a snap for you shinobi," he handed them the map and smiled happily, "I hope your vacation in Moon will be more enjoyable than before."

"Thank you, Hikaru-san," said Sakura as she bowed, "I'm sure it will."

The young Prince dreamily stared at the kunoichi until he caught Neji's gaze boring into him hatefully. He coughed nervously and pulled on his collar with one finger.

"Well, wouldn't want to keep you from your romantic vacation," Hikaru opened up the doors to his balcony and waved them out, "Enjoy your stay in Moon."

He watched the two shinobi slip into the shadows of the forest below and waited a few minutes before pulling up his phone to dial a certain number, "Hello? Yes, it's me. They're on their way and should be settled in Dad's cabana by morning. No problem. I'm only to happy to help Sakura-neechan. Yes, yes. I'll be sure to send them a fruit basket with some food coupons. G'night, Aunt Yun."

The Prince yawned as he crawled back into bed and sighed into his pillow, "Ahhh, now Neechan. Where were we?"

* * *

Dawn had barely broken over Konoha and Kamizuki Taro was sleeping soundly in his bed, dreaming of all the fun toys he was going to get from the money Konoha Daily promised him. He clutched his camera tightly in one hand while the other held on to a kunai.

A shadow silently tiptoed through the room and patiently waited for the right time to make a move. When the boy mumbled in sleep and turned ever so slightly, there was rush of air and the camera was replaced by a small toy box. Taro gave off a tiny snort, but went back to dreaming again.

Quietly laughing as she crept out the door, Kana tossed the camera triumphantly with one hand, but nearly dropped it when she heard someone clear his throat. She turned around to see her step-dad and uncle with their arms crossed, glaring at her.

"Uh, good morning," she pulled the camera behind her back and waved, "You're up awfully early."

Izumo held out his hand and waited for the girl to place the object in it, "We could say the same for you. Give it here."

Kana sighed and dumped the camera in his hand, "Hey, he started it! And look what else I found!" She pulled out a note snatched from Taro's dresser and held it up for the guys to read.

"Remember, the juicer the picture, the more money you'll make," Kotetsu mumbled aloud, "Man, that's stooping low! Using an eight year old kid to do their dirty work."

"Yeah, disgusting ain't it. Now if you don't mind," said Kana as she reached for the camera, but Izumo pulled it out of her reach.

"The camera belongs to Taro, not you, Kana."

"But-"

"You will return it where you found it," Izumo handed the camera back to the grousing girl then smiled, "Minus last night pictures."

Not wanting to push her luck any further, Kana quickly zipped through the stored pics and deleted the offending images of her last birthday gift drifting all around her.

After she came back from Taro's room, Izumo and Kotetsu gave the girl pats on the shoulder, "Now we'll all just go back to sleep and see what happens in the morning."

With great big grins, all three headed for their beds, fully expecting in a couple hours to hear a little boy's voice crying...

"MOOOOOOM!"

Mitsu went from deep sleep to fully awake in three seconds, took off like a shot from between the smirking guys, and came bounding out the bedroom door, "What happened? What's wrong?"

The shaggy-haired boy held up his camera and wailed, "S-someone messed with my pictures! Now I'm not gonna get any money!"

"I see," The bleary eyed mother tightened the robe around her waist and glared daggers at the boy, "So it was not enough that you pranked and humiliated your sister in front of her party guests, but you were getting paid for it as well."

Now realizing his mistake, Taro nervously backed up to his bed, "Um, maybe?"

Mitsu stalked up to her son and growled out, "Grounded! You will be scrubbing the bathrooms for the next week with a toothbrush!" She left the wilting boy in his room and walked by Kana's open door where heavy snickering was being muffled by a pillow.

Once inside the master bedroom, the burgundy woman sloughed off her robe to burrow back under the warm covers between Izumo and Kotetsu to sigh contentedly, "Ah sleep."

Izumo tapped what he guessed to be his wife's head, "Good morning, Mitsu-chan."

"Sleep," came back a soft reply from under the mound of blankets.

"It's not very often we get to see you awake so early," Kotetsu whispered as he peeled away a blanket.

Mitsu pulled it back over her head, "Sleep."

Izumo reached under to slowly rub her thigh, "You must be really annoyed at Taro when you gave him that punishment. Maybe you should find a better way to release all the tension."

"...Sleep?"

"Surely you can think of something better to do in the morning other than sleep, Mitsu." Driving his point home, Kotetsu reached over her hip and slipped his hand past her underwear.

"Whoa, hey," Mitsu nearly sprung out of the covers, "The kids are awake. What if they hear?"

"It's not like it would be the first time," Kana's voice rumbled through the door, "The walls are paper thin!"

Both men laughed out loud as Mitsu groaned and tried to suffocate herself with a pillow.

Later that morning, Taro stuck his head out of the bathroom and shouted out, "Moooom, Washi flushed his toy soldier down the toilet again and it's backing up!"

"Oh gross," Izumo groaned into his eggs and rice, "And just when we were eating breakfast!"

"Well when ya' got kids, destruction follows closely behind," Mitsu shrugged as she pulled the milk carton out of the fridge.

"I'll take care of it when we get back from work," grumbled Kotetsu, "Just lock the door."

Kana came bounding into the kitchen and sat down next to her mother's seat, "Hey Dad, I think the water heater is going bad. The hot water lasted for only fifteen minutes before it cut out."

Izumo sighed as he sipped his orange juice, "I'll drain it this evening and see if it needs cleaning again."

The young kunoichi rolled her eyes, "Why don't we just buy a new one? I heard there's supposed to be a perpetual water heater."

"That costs five times more than a regular one," Izumo winced as he thought about the price tag, "Besides we can probably get another year or two out of this one."

Kana glanced over at the big TV and mumbled in her toast, "Whatever you say. I would have to say that last night's party was a great success! Despite the slight blight at the end, I am happy to announce that it looks like my plan to get rid of Sasuke is going well. Now I just need to make sure Teme gets a chance to ask Hanabi on a date then I'm home free."

Mitsu sighed and shook her head, "Hiashi didn't look all that happy about your cousin getting cozy with Hanabi-chan. I'd expect him to keep a close eye on Sasuke from now on."

"Good point," grumbled Kana and took a moment think, "He can't keep watch on her all the time. She has to get out of the house sometime."

"Yeah, but not without some escort," reminded her mother, "If he thinks there'll be a someone to keep an eye on her then he'll let his guard down."

Kana nodded and clapped her hands with an idea, "What if I invite Hanabi over for dinner tomorrow night and it just so happened that Sasuke showed up for a little family meal. A purely by chance and easily explained crossing of paths that offers the him enough time to ask Hanabi on an official date. And even if Hiashi-sama does find out, he can't object to a simple supervised meal with family."

Mitsu shrugged, "Could work. What if Sasuke's just as stubborn as ever and doesn't get the hint to ask her out?"

Kana scowled as she tried to think of what do to next, "Don't know... At least, I gave him a proper chance. After that, I have my secondary plan and hope things pan out for my date."

The burgundy kunoichi grinned as she peered over the fridge door, "Wow, you've only been legal for a day and the wolves are already circling. So what's his name? Tell me all about him."

Kana was about to quickly spill the beans when she noticed the entire house turn silent. Her stepfather and Uncle had stopped in mid-bites along with curious little eyes peeking around corners.

"Ummm, I think I'll give you his name later, Mom. The last thing I need is any 'Macho' family members to start throwing threats around."

Mitsu chuckled and nodded in agreement, "So what can you tell me?"

The girl rolled her eyes up in thought and a stupid smile grew on her lips, "Well, he's really cute, an elite chuunin, and we get along great! He is a few years older than me, a lot older."

Izumo and Kotetsu scowled as they mentally drew up a list of single comrades who's asses were gonna get kicked all over Konoha.

Mitsu shrugged as she sat the milk on the table, "Well, your father was about fifteen years older than me."

"Damn, Mom," Kana cringed slightly,"Not that much. He's only six and a half years older."

The older kunoichi snickered at the confused faces on Izumo and Kotetsu, who had to throw out their list of suspects, "Then that's not too bad."

Kana leaned on one hand to think then piped up, "He's also part of a clan. Not like the Hyuugas, but one of the more established families in Konoha."

"Aburame," asked Mitsu hopefully.

The girl shuddered in horror, "Ewww, hell no! You know how I hate bugs."

"Oh yeah," Mitsu and Izumo nodded as they remembered Kana's first encounter with the Aburame Kikaichu.

The older kunoichi handed a bowl of cereal to Akio, who immediately dove in right on the floor, "At the table, sweetie. That makes sense, Kana. So you have a date, huh?"

"He asked me out to the movies for this Saturday. Call me paranoid, but even though the Council promised to let Teme and me find our own spouses, I know they just won't give up on setting us up together. I got a bad feeling that they might send someone to get in the way."

Izumo and Kotetsu dove for their orange juice at the same time, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"I don't blame you," conceded Mitsu, "But as far as I can see, there's nothing for them to complain about. If he has a bloodline limit thats stronger than the Sharingan, then they might throw a shit fit."

Kana shook her head, "No bloodline limit, but his clan is pretty damn close."

"Then they can shove it where the sun don't shine," said Mitsu plainly and scooted her chair into the table, "Go have fun on your date, Kana-chan, but we will be expecting you home at eleven o' clock sharp or we'll set the ANBU on your ass."

"A curfew? That's so not fair," Kana leaned back into her chair in frustration then snapped, "Midnight."

Mitsu calmly shook cereal into her bowl and countered, "Ten thirty."

"Eleven thirty."

"Ten," The older kunoichi ignored her daughter's sputtering and poured milk over her cereal.

"Fine! Eleven! Damn, you're a cruel woman."

Mitsu just smiled and sighed, "I love you too, dear."

Kana grumbled into her breakfast until an important piece of information finally popped into her head, "Oh crap, I just realized I forgot to say that I was gonna go on the date. I gotta go find him!" The girl jumped up from her seat and sped out the door to find the mystery beau.

Picking up the girl's abandoned breakfast, Izumo chuckled as he got up from his seat and gave Mitsu a kiss on the cheek, "Well, we're heading in to work. You know, finish filling out the mission statements and all."

"Yeah, we'll see you this evening," Kotetsu stood up from the other side of the table and gave Mitsu another kiss before following Izumo out the door.

The woman narrowed her eyes and slowly chewed her cereal in thought, 'They're sure in a hurry to get into work early. Hmmm, I wonder what they're really up to?'

As both men walked out the front gates, Kotetsu stepped towards Kana's chakra while Izumo headed for the Tower, "Hey, shouldn't we go after Kana and get the boy's name?"

The dark-haired shinobi took a moment to think before continuing his way, "Maybe it would be better if we 'Forgot' to catch that."

"Right, right," Kotetsu nodded as they headed down the road to the Hokage Tower, "The less the Council knows about Kana's boyfriend, the better chances they have."

An hour later, Izumo and Kotetsu stood in the Hokage's office after happily relaying their information to their superiors only to be met by increasing frowns on the Elders' faces.

Koharu turned to her counterpart, "Not only do we have to worry about Sasuke becoming interested in Hyuuga Hanabi, but another less than ideal coupling with Kana-chan."

"I wouldn't worry too much about Hanabi," said Homura, "I had a little chat with Hiashi. He is determined in keeping his daughter under lock and key. Sasuke's not going to get anywhere with her."

"At least that's a relief. Now about the other problem. Did Kana say that he was part of a powerful clan."

Kotetsu shook his head, "Uh no. He's in an established family, but not to the degree of the Hyuugas or Aburames."

Homura sighed slightly, "So he has no bloodline limit whatsoever."

Izumo looked hopefully at both elders, "That's a good thing, right?"

Koharu shrugged, "It means they could have very little status or influence outside of Konoha... therefore no real money. Not good enough."

Kotetsu turned to one side to mutter in his teammate's ear, "Money, money, money. Is that all they think about?"

"Yes, Hagane," growled Homura, "One of the ways Konoha remains powerful and our society stable is through responsible fiscal management."

"So that gives us, what, another twenty or thirty years before we go under," joked Izumo. The stern frown on the Hokage's face cut the snickering of the men and they promptly shut their traps.

Homura scratched at his beard in thought, "We may have found a much better suitor who is offering an even larger dowry to the bride's village. King Michiru has been asking about Konoha heiresses for his son and they do not need to be kunoichi."

"From what I understand, Hikaru-san is much more charming and well mannered," Koharu eyed Izumo and Kotetsu from one side with her last comment, "I'm sure that Kana would be properly impressed and the boy will sweep the girl off her feet."

"Now the both of you will go after Kana," ordered Homura, "Find whoever is attempting to court her and simply tell him to date someone else."

Kotetsu and Izumo shared an apprehensive glance, 'Oh yeah, that's going to go down well.'

Sensing their hesitancy, Homura glared at the shinobi and shouted, "GO!" The men sputtered in surprise before flickering out of the room. The satisfied Council Elders stood up from their chairs and began to walk away when Tsunade's voice sweetly purred behind them.

"I wasn't aware there were three Godaime in charge of the shinobi," The blond woman drummed her fingers on the desk and watched the two elders nervously clear their throats.

"I was merely anticipating your orders, Tsunade-sama," Homura adjusted his specs while trying to keep his dignity.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow, "Of course you were." Tsunade sighed as she stood up from her desk and faced down the Elders.

"I've been letting this farce go on because this has been quite an entertaining part of my day and will so enjoy watching your efforts go down in flames. But make no mistake... Overstep your boundaries one more time and I will declare the Uchiha bloodline completely off-limits to the Council."

"You can't do that," scoffed Koharu, "You don't have that kind of authority."

"On the contrary, I do. The Uchihas have no Elders or Council, but they are still shinobi... Shinobi under the Hokage's command. I have every right to send either one or both on an exchange program to any of our allied nations, who will gladly take them in. I'm sure the Waterfall Village would appreciate having Sasuke in their ranks and if I remember correctly, Kana-chan has a little crush on the Kazekage."

Both Elders paled dangerously as they imagined little midnight-haired rugrats running around Suna with Sharingan eyes, Kana's temper, and Gaara's mental instabilites, "N-no need to go that far."

Tsunade smiled happily as she waved good bye to the Elders, "Then I'll trust you to keep the meddling to a minimum from now on and accept whatever the outcome. Have a good day!"

* * *

Kana had reached the Inuzuka properties a while ago and searched the Main house, but found it empty. Disappointed, she trudged off the lands, trying to think where Kiba could possibly be at the moment. As she walked down through town, the girl was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a couple shadows jumping along the rooftops.

"This is ridiculous," grumbled Izumo as he looked over the edge, "I am not going to tail my stepdaughter all over Konoha just because two old geezers can't keep their noses out of her business. I'm just gonna head back to the Hokage and resign from the job."

Kotetsu sighed and stood in his friend's way, "If we don't do it, then Tsunade-sama will hire someone else and then the Elders will find out about the dinner plans for Sasuke and Hanabi. At least, we don't tell the Elders everything."

The other guy rubbed his temples in frustration and growled out, "Alright, alright. So what is she now?"

"She's just about to come out of the Yamanaka Flower Shop," Kotetsu pointed to the street below.

From afar the men ducked behind a billboard while Kana waved and opened the door, "That's okay, Yamanaka-sama. I'm sure we'll run into each other sooner or later." The girl continued her trek through the downtown area, hoping to come across Kiba or someone who would know his whereabouts.

Kana had just turned a corner when she ran into a familiar tokubetsu jounin. "Yamashiro-sama, good morning! I was wondering if you could help me?"

The sunlight reflected off of Aoba's glasses when he nodded in greeting, "Sure thing, Kana-chan. How can I help?"

The young kunoichi was about to ask if he had seen Inuzuka Kiba when she caught the image of two heads peeking out from around the building corner, "Ah, um, how do you keep those sunglasses so nice and shiny? And you are rockin' those red rims!" She peered a little closer at the dark glasses to recognized the men who were following her.

Aoba raised a questioning eyebrow at the strange girl, "Eh?"

"You know what never mind," Kana started walking away, "I'll just go get a pair of my own. Later!"

Aoba was left behind scratching his dark hair in confusion when he found himself pressed to the wall by an angry pair of men, "Hey, what's the big deal?"

"I can't believe you, man," accused Izumo, "You're old enough to be her father!"

The guy gaped at the angry step-father, "What?"

Kotetsu narrowed his eyes at the shocked man, "Hang on, Izumo. Let's not jump to conclusions. Taking sixteen year old girls on dates, isn't exactly Yamashiro's style."

"Are you kidding me," yelled Aoba as he wrestled away from Izumo's grip, "She's just a baby! What kind of sicko does that? Besides I already have a girlfriend."

Sighing in relief, Izumo and Kotetsu dropped the other guy back on the ground then began looking around. Grumbling the entire time, Aoba straightened his uniform and readjusted his glasses.

"Great, now we have to pick up her trail again," sighed Kotetsu, "Did Kana happen to tell you where she was going?"

Aoba shook his head, "No, not really. But from her reaction just now, she probably knows she's being followed. Good luck." Then he took off running before those two got any more crazy ideas.

Izumo and Kotetsu were about to head back to the tower when Kana stepped out from behind a fruit cart, "Yo, Pops! Oji! Whatcha doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Uuuh, we're running errands for the Hokage," said Izumo quickly, "How about you? Have you talked to your date yet?"

Kana smirked at her nervous stepfather and shook her head, "Not yet. Still lookin' for him, but I should leave you to your 'Work'." And she gave them a short salute before jumping into the rooftops. The two men nodded at each other and took off after her.

While Izumo and Kotetsu followed her clone, the real Kana leaned into the shadows of a dark alley. She sucked on one tooth as a theory formed inside her head.

'Why am I not surprised! Who better to keep an eye on me than hire those on the inside,' Kana frowned in thought then created a second clone. She sent it to go wander about downtown, maybe distract her chaperons for a few more minutes, but knew that wouldn't hold them off for very long.

"Okay let's try some logic," Kana ran off before her stepfather and uncle made their way back, "I'll try the training fields then the administration building. If not, I'll head back to his house, but I gotta hurry." She rushed off to forests on the far side of Konoha that had been designated for shinobi use only and ran into one genin team after another. None of them had run into any Inuzuka all day.

"Crap! Now what," She was about to give up completely and just go home in defeat when enthusiastic shouts of came ringing over the treetops from the far side of one field. The young kunoichi followed the sounds and came across Team Gai, minus Hyuuga Neji, going through their sparring sessions.

Gai-sensei was observing from afar while Tenten was throwing every weapon from her scroll at Rock Lee with incredible precision and lightening speed. Kana stood in awe at how Tenten was so confident that Lee could dodge the deadly projectiles and still push herself in training.

Gai looked over his shoulder when he heard Kana come strolling along side him, "Why hello, young Uchiha! How are you doing on this fine day?"

"I could be better," she grumbled and gave a tired sigh, "I don't suppose you've seen Inuzuka Kiba?"

Gai have the girl's head a friendly pat, "Of course, I have. He was here only a few minutes ago!"

"For real," Kana lit up like a candle and spun her head from side to side, "Which way did he go? I gotta catch up to him. I don't have long!"

Gai raised his hands up and called out to his students, "LEE! LEE! A MOMENT OF YOUR TIME?"

The younger version of Gai stopped in mid-blur then caught a kunai from piercing his forehead, "Hai, Gai-sensei!"

Tenten walked along side Lee and smiled at the young kunoichi, "Hello, Kana-chan! I heard you're party was a lot of fun. I'm sorry we had to miss it."

"It's okay," Kana waved a hand nonchalantly, "Newlyweds need their alone time."

The two young jounins glanced at one another and blushed lightly.

A proud Gai grinned at his former students then pointed at Kana, "This blossoming flower is looking for your friend, Kiba-san. You were the last to talk with him. Did he say where he was going next?"

Tenten nodded, "Yes. He was going to take Akamaru on the other side of the forest for some exercise. He should be there for a while."

Kana punched the air, "Finally something to go on! Thank you, Tenten-san" She was about to take off when she noticed two figures bouncing over the treetops in the distance

The young girl slumped over and whined,"Oh no and I was so close too!"

"Whatever is the matter, Kana-san," asked Lee, "It is only your stepfather and his friend."

"I know very well who they are," she sighed and kicked at the ground, "They're here to stop my date with Kiba because The Council are hellbent on getting me engaged to my cousin."

Tenten groaned and looked over at her husband, "Kami, it's just like Naruto and Hinata years ago when Hiashi-sama ordered Neji to scare Naruto away. Doesn't anybody believe in letting nature take it's course?"

Kana clasped her hand together and begged all three jounin, "Could you guys help me? Just stall them for just a little while. That's all!"

"I don't see why not," Gai gave the young kunoichi a thumbs up with a wink, "I am always a big supporter of True Love!"

"Oh no," Tenten backed up and shook her head vehemently, "The last time I did someone a big favor for a date, I ended up tired, sore, and in one very embarrassing meeting with the Hokage. Nothing doing!"

Lee frowned at his young wife, "Tenten! I am disappointed in you. How can you cast aside hope for other young lovers while you enjoy the fruits. You are a grown woman. Your mother does not rule you anymore!"

"Yeah, what are you afraid of, Tenten-san? A spanking," Kana snickered until she saw two bright blushes rise on Tenten and Lee's faces, "Whoooah, I never would've pegged you two for that sort of thing."

Gai frowned and quirked his bowl cut to one side, "What sort of thing are you talking about, Kana-chan?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Gai-sensei," Tenten quickly interceded, "And neither does anybody else." The older kunoichi glared daggers at Kana, who was smiling and batting her eyelashes in all innocence.

"Fine then," said Tenten as she pulled out the scroll filled with blunt objects, "Come on, guys. Remember it's just to delay them. No eye gouges, bruises, or accidental head trauma."

Fire burned in Lee's eyes as he pointed to Kiba's direction, "YOSH! GO FIND TRUE LOVE, KANA-CHAN WHILE WE HOLD OFF KAMIZUKI AND HAGANE!"

The young kunoichi didn't need to be told twice and ran off in the direction Lee had pointed. It wasn't long before she heard Gai and Lee's exuberant battle cries in the distance, followed by the rumble from one of Tenten's more "Gentle" bombs. Kana searched among the trees for any telltale signs of disturbance that would be left behind from an giant hound and his loud master.

"Good job! Let's go over there now, Akamaru!"

Hearing the loud commands, Kana spun around and headed to her left. Soon she caught sight of a great white blur zipping along the tree branches.

"Hey! Hey over here, guys," The kunoichi chased after the other two shinobi while calling out to them. Then the white haze disappeared from in front of her and rematerialized in the tree beside her.

As the girl jumped to his branch, Kiba grinned from the back of Akamaru, "Hi Kana-chan! I wasn't expecting to see you around here!"

She smiled just as big and waved a hand, telling him to let her catch her breath, "Okay... I don't... have... much time." Kana a took one more deep breath then plunged ahead.

"The Council sent my step-dad and uncle to follow me. Before they mess anything up, I just wanted to say "YES'!"

Kiba could clearly smell a distressed Kamizuki and Hagane in the distance, but they were still very busy with Team Gai, "Yes? Yes, to what?"

"To the date," said Kana then laughed, "I forgot to actually answer you last night."

"Oh, that's alright," grinned the Inuzuka, "You didn't turn me down flat, so I assumed you meant to say 'Yes'."

The girl blushed in embarrassment and thumbed in the direction of rising smoke, "Well, I can't stay here too long, they'll suspect that my date is with you so I need to run around town a little longer. I highly advise not saying anything about Saturday."

The Inuzuka shinobi chuckled at having to deal with another over-protective father and sniffed the air, "It seems like they just got away from Gai and his team. I think you have another couple of minutes before they get here."

"Heh, thanks. See you Saturday!" Kana winked then took off running for the forest edge.

Snickering at all this craziness over one little date, Kiba got off Akamaru's back and made himself comfortable in the tree to wait for the two harried men, trying to catch up with the sixteen year old girl. Both guys were slightly bruised and sooty from Team Gai's playful romp.

"What the hell," shouted Izumo as he rubbed his sore rib, "What was that all about?"

Kotetsu looked over his shirt that was torn at the shoulder then groaned, "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure Kana had something to do with it."

Izumo leaned against a tree trunk and sighed, "Damn, the girl is quick on the uptake. How are we supposed to do our job when she knows that we're following her? This is useless!"

Kiba laughed out loud, catching the attention of the two men below him, "She certainly is leading you on a merry chase! You should be using your gate hounds to help catch her."

The frustrated step-father nodded in agreement, "He's right, Kotetsu. Maybe it's time that we bring in reinforcements."

The blue-haired nin crossed his arms, "I hate to admit it, but she is too familiar with us. A new face would throw her off."

Izumo furrowed his forehead in thought then jumped up to where Kiba was relaxing, "You're specially trained to hunt down nin. Aren't you, Inuzuka?"

The young man peered at Kamizuki with one eye, "Yup, why do you ask?"

"How would you like to take on an easy job for the next week or so," proposed Izumo.

Kiba wasn't sure it he liked where this was going, but so far they weren't suspicious of him and Kana's date. Might as well play along.

He grumbled slightly, "Depends on the job and how 'Easy' it really is."

"Don't worry. It'll be a little extra money," Kotetsu joined the others in the tree, "We just need to clear it with the Hokage and The Council."

"The Council? Oh, I don't know," Kiba got up and began to climb on Akamaru's back.

"Wait, wait," Izumo held onto Kiba's arm and pulled him back, "Let's just bring this to the Hokage and hear what she says. It'll be just a few minutes."

Kiba looked over at Akamaru who shrugged, 'They could still bring it to the idea to the Hokage without you there. You could always say 'No' to her.'

"Alright then," sighed Kiba then let the two men drag him to the Tower and before an astounded Tsunade.

"We need help, Hokage-sama," pleaded Izumo, "Kana is on to the Council's plan and repeatedly giving us the slip. We can do our job at home, but when she's out, Kiba and Akamaru can keep a better eye on her without raising suspicions. She wouldn't expect that at all!"

"No, she wouldn't," whispered the Hokage as she stared at an edgy Kiba, who was doing his best to avoid her gaze.

Kotetsu looked at the blond woman, "Well, Hokage-sama? What do you think?"

"You know, maybe I'm not the right guy for the job, Hokage-sama," Kiba nervously laughed as he tried to back out of the office, "So I'll just get out of your hair so you can find someone else."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Kiba froze in his retreat and stared down one manicured nail of Tsunade's hand. The blond woman pulled her hand back and stood up from her chair. Izumo and Kotetsu immediately stepped out of her path to let the Godaime inspect their new recruit.

Tsunade crossed her arms and looked the boy in the eye, "Inuzuka Kiba, it is now your mission to keep Uchiha Kana safe from unsanctioned suitors and you have clearance to use any force necessary in accomplishing said mission. Is that understood, chuunin?"

"Uh duh, I uh.. you see, that won't-"

"UNDERSTOOD, CHUUNIN!"

Kiba bowed quickly, "Hai, Hokage-sama!"

Satisfied with his answer, Tsunade sat back down at her desk, "Now that everything is out of the way, you three are now dismissed."

Izumo and Kotetsu bowed then hurried out the office doors, ecstatic that Kana was now someone else's problem. Rubbing his forehead in worry, Kiba was about to follow Akamaru out, when he heard Tsunade's whisper from behind.

"One more thing, Inuzuka... Good luck on Saturday."

* * *

"No Anko," insisted Kurenai as she cradled the phone in her neck, "The babysitter will be here in ten minutes then Shibi is taking me to his favorite restaurant."

"Aw come on, Kurenai-chan," whined the receiver, "That's the third date this week. Don't you think that's a little fast."

The other woman rolled her eyes and whispered, "Look who's talking?"

"I heard that," yelled Anko, "It's just one quick drink."

"One quick drink for you translates to two or three bottles in reality," warned Kurenai, "Why don't you give your liver a break, Anko and just relax at home? Take in a rental and enjoy some hot cocoa."

"Please, why would I want to do that? I don't even have cocoa mix in the kitchen."

Suddenly there was squeal from the other end of the line, nearly making Kurenai drop the phone.

"Anko! Are you alright, Anko?"

The other kunoichi's voice whispered into the receiver, "There's a cup of hot cocoa on my coffee table. It wasn't there a second ago."

"Wow, he's good," murmured Kurenai then she frowned when she heard the line go dead, "Anko? Hello? Are you still there?" The brunette sighed and figured Anko had made another runner.

A couple hours later, one exhausted Anko sauntered into a bar and waved to the bartender for her usual. She would have noticed that it took the guy a minute to remember what the Mitarashi usual was except the kunoichi was too tired to care.

She was feeling really depressed tonight and there was no one to wallow in misery with her. The other girls were enjoying time with their boyfriends or hubbies and family, leaving Anko deserted for the night. The bartender placed a full bottle and a shot glass in front of the snake kunoichi who started knocking back the sake.

Anko could hardly believe it. She had been stalked endlessly to the point that if she didn't feel Yamato's presence then the kunoichi would fight the strangest urge to go find him. Like a teen who threw her favorite teddy bear away only to dig it out of the trash in a panic, Anko found herself sleeping more soundly at night with the extra security blanket of his chakra in the back of her mind. 'Conflicted' didn't quite describe what the poor kunoichi was feeling, but if anything could help her forget it was the sweet bliss of an alcohol-induced slumber.

"Well, well, well," said a long haired brunette as she walked up from behind Anko, "I didn't think you'd ever show up here again, Mitarashi. Word has it that you've gotten yourself a serious boyfriend."

Anko merely grunted into her liquor and downed the shot then signaled for another bottle, "Shut it, Ibara. He's not my boyfriend."

"On the contrary, I don't think you've ever spent so much time with one man. That pretty much qualifies for the boyfriend label," The brunette smirked at the other woman's increasing scowl, "Although, you're getting close to that two week break up mark. I'm real curious to see how you're planning on pulling that off. Especially since you haven't got a prayer to beat the crap out of him."

Ibara's laughter grated on Anko's already frayed nerves and if she didn't get the hell out, there was no telling what the snake kunoichi was going to do to the brunette. Anko unsteadily slid off the barstool and headed for the doors.

"Aw now, that is not the Anko-chan I know," Ibara drew herself up proudly and followed the kunoichi, "I guess it's true that you couldn't keep up with your so-called reputation. So that leaves me to take on the title of Konoha's Infamous Bedhopper!"

Anko stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around, "That... is mine. I created that title. No one uses that, but ME!"

"Sorry, babe," The other woman walked up to Anko and crossed her arms, "You've been out of the dating pool for way too long over just one guy and soon even genin will out pace you. But I do have a consolation prize... A whole new title for the once great Mitarashi Anko."

The entire bar had long since gone silent to watch this showdown between the two ultimate skanks of Konohagakure and most were certain blood would be shed this night.

So when Ibara leaned to Anko's ear and whispered, "Recycled Virgin," Every voice in the joint gasped in horror.

Anko's mind went blank, but her hand and feet were moving of their own accord. If she was in full possession of her faculties, Anko would have realized that she was kicking the living shit out of a civilian whose only deadly weapon was her tongue. She did feel several pairs of arms eventually press her down to the ground. Furious for being hindered from her quarry, the snake kunoichi instinctively reached out for extra chakra, drawing on the one source she vowed never to touch.

With a grand sweep of her legs, she was able to knock off all the shinobi holding her down then Anko stumbled to her feet. Just as she fumbled to a trembling Ibara, a searing heat burned through Anko's shoulder then spread to the rest of her body, causing the kunoichi to fall onto her knees and scream out in pain. She tried to stay awake, but everything around her dissolved into darkness and pain.

It took rushing air running across her skin to wake Anko from unconsciousness. Her bleary eyes carefully opened to see the dark cloth of a standard jounin shirt. She moved her head slightly, but the pain started up again, making her wince into the chest of the man holding her in his arms. Feeling the movement, the man looked down at the kunoichi and Anko could see Yamato's worried eyes glance at her.

"Try not to move," The shinobi carried Anko over the rooftops of Konoha to land at the edge of the forest edge. He gently laid her down on the ground then quickly ran through his unique hand signs. Wood beams and walls rose out of the ground to twist into a beautiful two-level home.

Anko hissed in pain when he picked her up again then Yamato carried the kunoichi inside to set her down in an empty bedroom. Then she felt hands start tugging on her trenchcoat and for the first time in her life, Anko resisted having any clothing removed... tried and failed. The pain flared up again, this time more insistent in paralyzing her from head to toe.

"Relax," said Yamato and he carefully removed her coat then slipped the shoulder of her body suit down far enough to expose the glowing cursed seal that had just broken free of it's protection circle. It seethed along her skin like a festering wound, desperate to spread itself to the rest of her body.

Yamato frowned and closed his eyes in concentration while he pooled his shodai chakra then pressed a hand to the curse mark. He had to use a little more chakra to strengthen the protection around her seal, but Yamato was able to get Orochimaru's curse under control. Anko whimpered as the seal retreated back to the original state then sighed in relief when the Nidaime progeny healed the inflamed flesh.

Anko slowly blinked and looked over her shoulder at the man, who easily reigned in her former sensei's 'Gift'. The kunoichi wasn't sure what to say. There was going to be hell to pay in the morning with the Hokage that's for sure, but what did Yamato think of her now. There was a myriad of feelings running through her... Anger, shame, but mostly embarrassment.

"Yamato-san," she managed to whisper, "Arigato."

"It's alright," He gently laid her down on the floor and passed his chakra over her forehead, "Sleep now, Anko-chan." Without another word, she closed her gray eyes and drifted away.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto

Thank you for the reviews and your patience. I know I promised not to let a month go by, but some things about life cannot be helped. I'm finally past the first trimester and now feeling better. Special thanks to kaotic312, kibaskitty, Wopsidaisy, kazekagesama23, xXkuronekoXx, Willardlol, wickedone43, mmartini, and Kurizu Aburame.

Dear kaotic312: Thank you, thank you, thank you. Because of your fabulous story "Marry My Father Please" I got over my writer's block with the Hiashi story. It won't be Hiashi/Anko, but with a Naruto side character who is quite similar to Anko. :-)

Enjoy!

**Chapter Ten**

"I am sorry, Yamato-senpai, but my orders are clear," came a stern voice from afar.

Anko stirred from sleep and slowly opened her eyes to see morning sunlight filter through the window slats of Yamato's impromptu home. She pushed herself up to look outside and find a couple of ANBU trying to pass the protective nin.

Yamato crossed his arms and held his ground, "All I ask is a little more time. She's still resting."

"Mitarashi will live without a few more minutes of beauty sleep," said the shorter ANBU, "Now please step aside or we will be forced to take you into custody as well."

Anko sighed while she pushed open the window and jumped down to join the other shinobi, "I am grateful for your hospitality, Yamato-san, but I can take it from here. A big girl has to take her punishments, you know." The kunoichi flashed the worried man a big grin then walked up to the ANBU.

"To the tower, I assume," she chirped with no real mirth in her voice.

The ANBU nodded and all three disappeared, leaving behind a very concerned Yamato.

"SUED," Tsunade bellowed in Anko's face, "Ibara isn't satisfied with an apology and quiet settlement. Oh no, she's planning to sue for five billion yen! And all thanks to you, Mitarashi."

The kunoichi winced when she realized that she was expected to show up in court and submit to a bunch of pencil pushing suits that could make Morino Ibiki sweat.

"Now I have to inform the Council the bad news and for the next few months deal with," Tsunade cringed as she hissed out that horrible word, "Lawyers..."

"The little bitch probably knew what she was doing," grumbled Anko, "May have set the whole thing up."

The Hokage stood up from her desk and shouted at the other kunoichi, "I don't care if she planned this out to the last detail. The facts remain that you put Ibara in the hospital and there was an entire bar of witnesses, including shinobi, that watched you do it. This morning there were bloodsucking attorneys practically beating down the door to her hospital room!"

Anko sighed as she felt the guilt grow heavier on her shoulders with every word from the Hokage. All the other times she was punished for her drunken antics, the other girls made sure they ended up relatively harmless. But this time there was no else to curb her hasty actions and now she was bearing the full brunt of Tsunade's fury.

"No amount of D-ranks or pay deductions are going to cover this, Mitarashi. I really don't want to see you demoted," Tsunade sat back down to glare in frustration, "But I will have defer to the Elder Council for your punishment since this will be a debt the entire village would be paying off for the next three generations. DISMISSED!"

"Wow, Tsunade-sama," breathed Shizune as she closed the door behind Anko, "Don't you think that was a little harsh on Anko. She really was pushed into it. Everyone in the entire village knows that she hasn't been all too stable lately and some of the injuries Ibara claims aren't all that serious."

"It doesn't matter, Shizune," The Hokage sighed into her hands, "At least not to the Council. They're going to want her head, maybe throw her into the prison facility for a couple months. It doesn't help that she was once Orochimaru's favorite student and that she still bears his seal. They've been wary of her ever since she was brought back from the Sea Country."

Shizune paled at the thought of the snake kunoichi languishing in a dark cell, "You're not going to let them throw Anko into there. Are you, Tsunade-sama?"

Damping her chakra, Anko leaned into the door to hear the Hokage's voice rumble from behind, "Hopefully not, but I need to figure a way to get Mitarashi out of another mess."

Anko bowed her head in shame, 'Another Mitarashi mess.'

Just then shouts came ringing from the newest chuunin guards as they chased the latest trouble-making student across the rooftops of Konoha.

"Damn it, another Naruto wannabe," grumbled Tsunade as she shut the windows, "I can't think around here! There's too much stress, too much stuff going on. I can't get my mind to calm down properly."

Anko silently leaped to the ceiling when she heard Shizune's footstep rush for the door.

The medic nin was about to push open the door, "I'll call up the mansion and have them set up some sake at your personal hot spring."

Tsunade held up a hand, "No Shizune. I'll just get interrupted by one stupid thing after another. I need space and time away from all this. I need a vacation."

Papers and files went flying in the air as Shizune nearly had a breakdown, "But the Hokage must stay in the Village unless needed for official business. A vacation will have to be approved by the Council so they can set up a proper escort and decide who would proxy in your absence..."

The blond woman hopped out of her seat and slapped a hand over her assistant's blabbering, "Sh! Not so loud. I don't mean to take an official vacation. I just need one night and if certain people can keep their mouths shut, no one will be the wiser." She rolled her eyes up and sneered.

"Isn't that right, Shiranui and Namaishi!"

Said shinobi appeared inside the office, already bowing on one knee, "Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

As the Hokage gave careful instructions to her subordinates, one sly kunoichi listened intently from the ceiling. A crazy scheme began to grow in Anko's head and a smile curled on her lips. There just might be a way to help pay for these damages and at the same time save the Mitarashi reputation.

--

It was still somewhat dark when the Hyuuga couple walked up the pebble path to the King's secret bungalow hidden among a small grove of palm trees. Neji easily found the keys and pushed the door open. They looked around at what was to be their home for the next week. It wasn't spacious or luxurious like the island monarch was accustomed to, but the small home was supplied with the basics. The fridge was pretty much bare, but the cabinets were stocked with nonperishables.

Sakura was able to put together a quick meal of rice and powdered eggs. Neji was able to keep a straight face, but concentrated on eating his rice. His wife pushed the food around on her plate with a look of disgust.

"No wonder that package was still around," she sighed, "We should have picked up some food back in town."

Neji nodded, "We can still go back later today, using our henge, of course."

Sakura stifled a yawn as she stood up and dumped her food in the trash bin, "Yeah, but I certainly could use a catnap. Where's the bedroom?"

They wandered into the tiny hallway and opened the first room. The only reason why it could be called a room and not a closet was because there was a window and barely enough space around the twin bed to walk.

The couple glanced at one another and said at the same time, "Guest bed."

The second door revealed a much larger bedroom. In fact it was bigger than the kitchen and living room put together. Sakura immediately dropped on the huge bed and snuggled into a pillow. There was a shower and bathroom to one side, but what caught Neji's attention was the heavily curtained french doors just a meter or two away from the bed.

He pushed back the drapes and opened up the doors to the most beautiful view of the ocean waves rushing along the beach, only a short stroll from their bed. As Neji sat down on the edge of the bed, Sakura crawled to his side and they both watched the morning sun slowly rise over the horizon. The sea breeze rustled through the palm trees and disturbed a two-person hammock set between two trunks.

Even though Neji enjoyed watching the sunrise, there was a quick flash of a presence from afar that caused him to activate his Byakugan. He focused his vision to come across a figure in a home about a kilometer away. The person had their back turned and was busy talking on the phone. There was no urgency in the neighbor's movements and the conversation ended without incident. Neji watched the person casually walk back to the kitchen and settle down with the morning paper and a cup of coffee.

"What's the matter," asked Sakura and Neji looked down at her.

"We have a neighbor not too far away. We will have to be careful or Yun-sama might come looking for us here."

The pink-haired kunoichi gave a tired sigh and crawled into the bed, "I knew this was too good to be true. I just hope Tsunade-shishou doesn't blow her stack when we get back."

At the same time back in town, Yun attached a message to the leg of the Konoha hawk then opened the window for the bird. It quickly flapped through, happy to finally be free and return home. The mad medic-nin flipped open her planner and tapped the calender with a pen.

"Right on schedule. Those ice briefs haven't failed me yet"

--

Mitsu paused outside the gates leading to the Uchiha district. She was starting to regret offering to invite Sasuke over for dinner, but it was too late now. She promised Kana. Taking a deep breath, the kunoichi pushed on through and walked down the empty street until she came upon the only repaired home in the district. She was about to ring the door bell when Sasuke slid open the door.

"Good afternoon, Kamizuki-san," he said warily. He wondered what was the occasion. The woman only entered the Uchiha district once a year and the anniversary of the massacre had long since passed.

She nodded in turn, "Good afternoon, Sasuke-san. How have you been?"

"Been better, been worse," he said evasively, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually, I came here to invite you for dinner tonight," Mitsu smiled to see a scowl cross the boy's face, "Nothing serious. Just a family dinner. I'm sure even you wouldn't mind getting a home cooked meal for free once in a while."

"Another one of Kana's schemes, huh," Sasuke huffed and began to pull the door shut, "Not interested."

Mitsu stepped up to poke one foot in the doorway,"Oh I think you should be interested. From what I remember you owe me and my daughter a favor." She waited for him to search his memories and the blank face told her he was coming up with nothing.

She tapped her chin in thought, "Let's see, it was some years ago, but what did I say? That's right!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes when Mitsu frowned and waved a fist in his face.

"Oh I owe you some pain, boy! Nobody busts my baby's skull open and gets away with it!"

The young man groaned when the memories resurfaced about that embarrassing mission.

"So seeing as how I am calling in that favor," Mitsu smiled happily, "I do believe it is rather magnanimous that all I require is for you to attend dinner at my house and enjoy a simple meal."

Sasuke nodded grudgingly and sighed, "What time do you want me there?"

"Dinner is at six and I suggest you smarten up the clothes for Hanabi," Backing down the walk, Mitsu winked when she saw the boy's eyes light up for a split second.

At the same time across town, Kana came strutting through the Hyuuga gates and gave the scowling guards happy waves, "How ya' doing fellas? Lovely day, isn't it? Is Hanabi-chan home? Don't worry, I'll check for myself."

The Uchiha girl proudly walked through the corridors of the Hyuuga mansion until she found Hanabi's room. She was about to knock on the door when her friend's voice rang out.

"Go away, Kana," growled the kunoichi, "I don't want to deal with you today."

The other girl just smiled and opened the door anyways, "Now is that anyway to talk to your rescuer?"

Hanabi put down her book and sat up in bed, "What are you talking about?"

Kana rushed over and pulled her best friend up, "I'm busting you out of here to meet with your Prince Charming!"

The Hyuuga kunoichi stared in disbelief that the girl would just come waltzing into a home filled with people who could see through walls and then boldly announce her rebellious intentions, "Kana, do you see anything wrong with this plan? At all?"

"It's the perfect plan! What could be wrong with it?"

Still in shock, Hanabi shook her head while Kana continued to drag her out the door, "There's so many things. I don't know where to start."

"Then you make up a list," the Uchiha girl led the unknowingly compliant Hanabi down the hall, "While I get you out of here."

"Why hello there, Hanabi-san, Kana-san," Hyuuga Shoda smoothly stepped out from an annexing hallway, "Is there an emergency I don't know about?"

"Aw nah, no emergency," Kana waved a hand, "She's just coming over for dinner tonight. You know we do this every few months."

Shoda looked over at Hanabi, "Is that so?"

Hanabi wanted to run back to her room, but she held her head up to the Elder's piercing gaze, "Dinner, Shoda-sama."

"Yup and we should be going now. We need to get ready," Kana pushed her best friend towards the hall leading to the front courtyard.

"Ready for what exactly," whispered Hanabi.

"You'll find out," Kana hissed through her teeth.

Shoda coughed to get their attention again, "Has this dinner been cleared by Hiashi-sama?"

"Oh yes," Kana said before Hanabi could say anything, "Absolutely. You should go talk with him right now and ask."

The Elder bowed slightly and walked away, leaving the two kunoichi to hightail it out of there. Shoda smiled when he passed Hiashi's office and headed straight for the kitchen. He poked his head inside where several servants were already preparing for the evening supper.

"Hanabi-san will not be attending dinner tonight. So no need to set a place for her. Also, I would like a cup of sake delivered to the rock garden. Should Hiashi-sama need me tell him I am in the rock garden, enjoying the fireworks."

--

He didn't know if this qualified as pain, but Sasuke sure was squirming with three sets of little eyes staring at him with no intent of letting up. The twins were innocently wondering why this fellow sitting on their couch looked so similar to their neesan while Taro was glaring hatefully at his rival in love. The eight year old scowled at the older man who was sniffing around his crush, hoping the other guy would get the point and leave.

"I saw her first," growled Taro.

Sasuke blinked, "Pardon?"

"Losing your hearing already," sneered the boy, "Maybe you should make room for the young bloods, you old goat. Hanabi-chan is mine."

Sasuke worked hard to hold in his laughter, "A kid who isn't even a genin is challenging me over a grown woman. This would be cute if I wasn't creeped out."

Snarling at his rival, Taro raised his hands to run through the Mizuame Nabara, but a strong hand yanked him by the collar and pulled the boy back.

"Sorry about that," Izumo dragged his son with one hand and pushed him to the dining room, "Kids tend to get ahead of themselves. If you'll excuse us."

As Kotetsu finished repositioning the kitchen table to the bigger dining area, the man smirked and shook his head at the red-faced boy, "Someone's aiming a little high. It's not wise to pick a fight with an opponent whose pinky finger can kick your ass."

"He comes by it honestly," chuckled Izumo and handed the boy a table cloth, "Help set the table, Taro. That should keep you out of trouble."

"Nothing special about that guy," Taro grumbled as he threw the cloth over the table and adjusted it to cover the extra partition that had been added earlier for the two guests, "There's no way, Hanabi-chan would go for someone like him. He's a jerk."

"That's for her to decide," said Mitsu as she walked in with the dinnerware, "I wonder what's keeping those two girls. It's one thing to be fashionably late, but they've been stuck in her room for the past two hours. What's taking them so long?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes! Just put the dress on," whined Kana as she waved the red outfit at her friend, "It's one of his favorite colors and we've been at it for almost two hours already."

Hanabi crossed her arms and used the Hyuuga Death Glare only to have it ignored, "It's too revealing at the neckline and the fishnet stockings are ridiculous. If my father saw this-"

"Your father isn't here," interrupted Kana, "That's the whole point! You've already given Teme a good first impression. Now all you have to do is shake things up a bit. Show him the other side of your personality."

Hanabi quirked her head to one side, "I have a personality?"

Kana hopped around and pointed at her best friend, "See! See, that's what I mean. You're always playing the straight man. It's time for you to shine without anyone holding you back! Now get this dress on before they start dishing out dinner. I'm starving!"

"Fine," relented the other girl, "But no fishnets!"

Now quite desperate to run from the scrutiny of the twins, Sasuke perked up when the door to Kana's room opened, "About time. Since when does it... take..."

Poor Hanabi was feeling quite out of her element. Not only was she unused to wearing such revealing clothing, but with this outfit she was expected to slink, not glide across the floor in order to enrapture the man waiting for her. Despite natural grace and years of training, Hanabi hoped that she could pull this off without falling on her face.

Just like the other night, Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off the surprising nymph before him. Curves that had been hidden under formal Hyuuga clothing were now accentuated with the low-cut spaghetti strap dress and hips swung provocatively under the flared skirt that ended just above the knee.

"Hello, Uchiha-san," said Hanabi, willing her voice to remain calm as she walked up to the stunned Sasuke.

"Hello, H-Hyuuga-san."

With his ears perking up, Taro wondered what made the Uchiha bastard stutter for a split second and peered around the corner from the dining room. His eyes went wide the very moment he saw Hanabi walking up to the dumbstruck Sasuke. The eight year old had every intention to intercept the temptress in red, but found the ground disappear from his racing feet.

"Cool your heels, half-pint," said Kotetsu who was holding the boy up from one of his arms.

Izumo snickered from the other side, "Hanabi isn't dressed for you."

Carrying the last steaming dish plate full of food, Mitsu came walking through the hall from the kitchen and nodded to the blushing couple, "Right in time for dinner. Shall we sit down?"

The twins eagerly scrambled between Sasuke and Hanabi then a smiling Kana came from behind to push the couple inside the dining room. Izumo and Kotetsu took their places on either end of the table while Mitsu directed every one to their seats. Obviously, Sasuke and Hanabi were next to one another with Kana sitting on the other side of her cousin.

"Just so you don't screw this up," she whispered to Sasuke while pulling up her chair.

Taro snatched the seat across from Hanabi and grinned big at his crush, "That's quite a dress, Hanabi-chan. Grrrowl!"

'Oh no,' groaned the pearl-eyed kunoichi, 'I forgot about him.'

Mitsu reached over Washi to flick her son's ear and gave him a pointed glare, "I trust everyone is going to be on their best behavior." The boy grumbled as he nodded, but still managed to wink at the Hyuuga girl.

"Alright then," Izumo smiled at his son, "Time for the food. Itadakimasu!" Everyone else chorused the same then dug into the food. Mitsu and Kotetsu helped the twins fill their plates while the rest passed around the dishes from one person to the next.

As the meal progressed, Taro waited for his chance when no one was watching him then wiggled his elbow until the salt shaker was knocked to the floor, "Whoops, let me get that, Mom." He eagerly crawled under the table and paused to look at the shapely pair of legs across the way. Nervously licking his lips, the boy carefully crept up to Hanabi's feet and tilted his head to look under the girl's skirt.

There was a stinging burst of chakra from her leg that sent Taro tumbling back and bumping his head on the table. Somewhat dazed, the boy crawled back out from under the table, not realizing every set of eyes was on him as he rubbed his poor head.

Chuckling at the little horn dog, Izumo bent down to his son and whispered, "That particular trick doesn't work when the girl can see through tables."

Taro turned bright red as Hanabi gave him a warning glare and Sasuke shook his head in pity.

Diving back into her dinner, Kana shook her head at her brother, "Baka."

Soon the table chatter started up again with the twins taking turns telling their parents what they learned in preschool and the occasional interruption from Taro about his classes in the academy. As Sasuke listened in on the jumbled conversations, his mind began to conjure what it would have been like to grow up in a normal family. To have a father who paid attention to both sons or an annoying big brother who was more a jerk than a killer savant. He would be the chatterbox kid while Itachi would roll his eyes in annoyance and his mother would dote on every word from her boys. His inner thoughts were broken when he felt a sharp elbow hit him from the side.

"Psst, say something to her, Teme."

But for some reason in this universe, an irritating cousin made it through. Sasuke rolled his eyes then leaned over to Hanabi.

"Would you pass the carrots please?"

Giving him a curious look, Hanabi gave him the platter and went back to her plate.

Kana whispered harshly at Sasuke when he handed her the plate of veggies, "Would you get a back bone already! My brother is more romantic to Hanabi than you and he's eight years old."

"I prefer to do things in my own time," he whispered back, "And not even you can change that."

"Ugh, stubborn old goat, that's what you are," grumbled the girl, "Ask her a different question!"

Sighing, he whispered to Hanabi, "Could you hand me the salt?" He knew what Kana meant, but the frustrated growl from her was worth it. All too soon the dinner was over and still no progress between the couple in question.

Mitsu stood up from her chair and sighed, "Well that wasn't so bad. Was it, Sasuke? Everyone can head to the living room so we can decide about dessert. Kana, help me clear the table."

As Kana dumped the plates into the kitchen sink, she was about ready to blow up, "He barely said two words to her. All that plotting and effort wasted!"

"He said more than that, Kana-chan," said Mitsu calmly as she filled up the dishwasher, "He just doesn't like to be forced into anything. No one does. Especially you. Besides, it was rather crowded at the table. Perhaps they would feel more comfortable in quieter surroundings."

Kana scowled and looked out of the kitchen at the assembled group, "Then there's nothing for it. We'll have to put up with Hiashi-sama and give them some alone time."

"Ice cream", shouted the twins.

Taro groaned and leaned into his chair, "You two always vote for ice cream. How about that new candy store by the tea shop."

Mitsu peeked out from the kitchen and suggested, "Dango?"

There was a resounding "NO!" She chuckled and went back to filling the dishwasher.

"There's always the bakery that's only two streets down," suggested Kotetsu, "They have just about everything we like."

Izumo shrugged as he looked around, "Sounds fine to me. How about everyone else? I hear they just installed a soft serve machine." That got a happy whoop from the kids and the group began to file at the door.

As the large family milled about the front courtyard, Kana pulled Hanabi and Sasuke back while Mitsu whispered in her husband's ear. Izumo glanced back to see Kana closing the door behind her sans the other two young people.

"Not a bad idea," said Izumo, "And if it pisses off Hiashi, bonus! Come on, wrecking crew. Let's head out."

The blushing couple stood alone in the hallway, not quite sure what to do next. Hanabi backed up to the living room, nervously fiddling her fingers together until she realized what she was doing and clasped her hands together.

Sasuke stuck his hands deep into his pockets and glowered at the closed door. He held back the temptation to blow that door down with a fireball and instead followed Hanabi into the living room.

Clearing his throat, Sasuke eyed Hanabi from afar, "I suppose this is the part when I ask you out on a date."

"I suppose," she sighed then sneered, "But then you have yet to ask me anything besides passing you the pork buns."

"You knew that I was just rattling Kana's cage. Don't tell me all this matchmaking crap wasn't getting on your nerves."

"As annoying as it may be," conceded Hanabi, "At least Kana took our feelings into consideration. She wouldn't set you up with just anybody."

Sasuke leaned into the back of the couch, "Hah! She just hasn't gotten desperate enough to find me a blind date."

'So I rank above a blind date? That's real romantic,' The Hyuuga girl bit back the insult, but still felt the need to defend her friend, "I think all Kana-chan wants to do is help."

The Uchiha scoffed at Hanabi while picking at a couch pillow, "Well, I think Kana's a foolish kid who has been spoiled rotten so that she has no sense of decorum and even less shinobi talent."

Hanabi narrowed her eyes in anger, "A bit fool hardy, maybe. But by no means is she spoiled."

"Yes, she is," Sasuke picked up the lacy couch pillow and pointed to the large television taking up a good amount of space, "See this and look at that. I bet she has her own room and it's filled with little stuffed bunnies."

"Teddy bears," growled Hanabi as she crossed her arms, "She collects teddy bears."

The Uchiha threw the pillow down with disgust and stretched his arms wide, "See what I mean! Pathetic! I'm surprised she ever made it to chuunin."

"You know what," Hanabi carefully looked Sasuke in the eye, "I think you're jealous."

He laughed out loud, "Jealous?! Of what?"

The girl chuckled to see his over the top reaction and realized she hit on target, "Of her happy home life."

"This? This is not a proper home," Sasuke scoffed in disbelief, "This screwed up house filled with noisy snot-nosed brats and an even freakier adults? I mean, did you see those guys flirting with that woman. One was playing footsy with her under the table while the other pinched her rear end every chance he got! What are those kids going to think about their parents?"

"That their parents love each other very much," interrupted Hanabi then she stood toe to toe with the bastard, "Say what you want about Kana. She is your cousin and it takes one asshole to know one, but you will not slander the Kamizuki's, Hagane, or their children! As unusual as their situation may be, they have created a stable home environment. Unlike the Uchiha clan that followed every nitpicking rule they created and spawned that psycho brother of yours."

Sasuke leaned down and snarled back, "From what I heard, Neji was getting pretty damn close. Didn't he nearly kill your sister? And what about when the Hyuuga clan sacrificed your uncle so that your inferior father can live?"

Despite keeping her composure, Hanabi could feel her eyes twitch with chakra, "Leave my family out of this!"

"You started it! I was merely stating what I thought about Kana and all of sudden you're jumping down my throat! I thought you couldn't stand her?"

"Just because I find her frustrating doesn't mean I don't care! You know Kana was right. Everything you do stems from what's in it for you. Only a cold-hearted bastard would cast aside a safe home, throw away a team who would do anything for you, and reject a girl promising her heart and soul... For what? Revenge?"

Controlling the rising anger, Sasuke growled through his teeth, "And how would you know about that?"

Hanabi sneered at the young man, "Sakura-neechan told us all about Team Seven's early days and I don't think I've ever seen Kana-chan more pissed off. I asked her what was the matter and she said, 'Every time Teme placed himself between Sakura-sensei and an enemy, he wasn't being protective. He was using her weakness to activate or evolve his Sharingan!' Is that what you are, Uchiha-san? A User?"

Not quite prepared to face that question, Sasuke pushed his way past the girl and headed for the door, "What was I thinking coming here? Why would I want to waste my time with a pompous second-rate princess?"

There was a split second before he felt the surging chakra to her Byakugan, but there wasn't enough room to dodge the Empty Palm from slamming him into the wall. With red pupils alight, Sasuke immediately picked himself off the floor and saw the raised veins around Hanabi's eyes. The girl was seething as she swung her arms into position and leaned into a fighting stance, readying for another attack.

"Let's see if you think THIS is second-rate, traitor," The bloodline trait diagram appeared in Hanabi's mind then yelled, "Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!"

Sasuke's Sharingan saw the all the attacks coming, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid a few of them. Hanabi had taken full advantage of the close quarters fighting and Sasuke realized he needed get out in the open to defend himself properly. He sent back a barrage of punches and a kick to get her to back off then lifted up his fingers.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Running through the living room, Hanabi could feel the fireball from behind and with chakra cushioning around her body, crashed through the sliding glass door into the backyard as Sasuke predicted.

Now this was more like it. Sasuke sneered as he unbuttoned his wrists and rolled up the sleeves. None of this playing nice and stupid romantic bullshit. So what that the living room was on fire. Who cared? It wasn't his house. He followed the girl out the back and tapped the tattoos on his wrists with some chakra.

'Let's see if this Hyuuga princess has the chops to take me on.'

The kunoichi's eyes widened when several shuriken came spinning at her head, 'Where the hell did he get those? I should have seen those!' Caught off guard, she barely dodged away with only a slight cut to her arm. She did manage to collect some of the flying weapons and sent them right back at him.

The nin flickered out of the way and reappeared behind her. Hanabi spun around and sent out another Empty Palm to push him away.

Sasuke was ready this time. He used the rush of chakra to climb higher in the sky then launched a precise fire stream after the running girl. The fireball followed her around the yard, incinerating everything in it's path, including one pathetic bonzai tree that was oh so thankful for being put out of it's misery.

On the other side of the wall adjacent to the Hyuuga Estate, Shoda was refilling his cup with more sake and chuckling lightly, "Still interested in the Uchiha, Hanabi-san?"

--

There was an insistent knocking at the Hokage's office door that startled Shizune out of her nervous fiddling, "I'll take care of it, Tsunade-sama. It'll be just a moment." The brunette hurried to the entry and was nearly knocked down by the door bursting open.

"HOKAGE-SAMA," Tsume came stomping through, pulling her son along side, and staring down the surprised blond, "What is the meaning of forcing my son to take on a babysitting job, when he has more important things to do in his spare time?!" While Tsume raved, Kuromaru and Akamaru wandered in after their masters, but kept a safe distance from their clan leader.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and calmly replied, "Oh like what?"

"Like finding a wife! He has been single for too long and I have decided that it was time for him to settle down."

The Hokage turned to look at Kiba, who shrugged helplessly.

"I tried to tell her more," He said, "But she dragged us off before I could say anything."

Tsunade stood up from her desk and walked up to the Inuzuka, "Ah well, Tsume-sama. It's not as bad as you think it is. You see I have this little office pool going on how long it'll take for Uchiha Kana to fall in love."

Kiba burned red and nearly choked on the Hokage's words, "Wh-what?"

"So what does that have to do with my Kiba-kun," snorted Tsume.

A mischievous sneer crossed the Hokage's lips and there was a twinkle in her eye, "Your son is commissioned to chase away any men he deems unsuitable from courting the girl, using force should the need arise."

Tsume shook her head, "Still not following you."

Tsunade sighed in frustration and was about to tell the Inuzuka the whole thing from the beginning when she picked up the build up of intense chakra coming from the northwest side of Konoha. Everyone else the room began to feel it too and they all rushed to the window in time to see the fiery plume rise into the profile of the setting sun then bend from a near invisible wind of chakra.

Looking down at the street, Tsunade saw a throng of people rushing to the resident district. At the forefront of the crowd was a furiously cursing Kana and her anxious family.

Sasuke was surprised that it got this far, but found himself gathering his chakra and pushing the chidori through the ground, hoping to trap Hanabi with the numbing current. Looking up for a second, he certainly didn't expect to see the glowing sphere of the famous Hyuuga Heavenly Spin.

Hanabi's jutsu broke apart dirt, sent stones circling in a hurricane, and uprooted trees, leaving nothing for the chidori's current to pass through. The Uchiha was forced to dodge flying debris before hurtling through the air in the cyclone of chakra. By the time Hanabi slowed down, not only was the backyard completely destroyed, but half of the house had been blown to bits. On the upside, the fire that had been gutting the inside of the house was effectively stamped out by the Heavenly Spin.

By the time the family returned to their home, a small crowd had already gathered outside the gates. As they pushed through, several shinobi turned around and sighed in relief that the inhabitants were not hurt.

After breaking past the people and swinging open the gates, Mitsu took one look at the smoldering mess and dropped to her knees, "OUR HOUSE!"

"Wow, that must've taken a helluva lotta chakra. That is sooo cool!" Taro tried to get closer for a better view, but was pulled back by his father.

"Too dangerous right now, Taro," Izumo looked down at his panicking wife and sighed, "We've got home owner insurance, Mitsu-chan. We can always move to a bigger house and in a better location too."

Kotetsu joined Izumo in rubbing the woman's back, "Just keep thinking of the positives. No more dying hot water heater..."

Izumo smiled as she blinked at the hallowed out home, "Enough bedrooms for everyone."

"A home closer to the schools," said Kotetsu and helped Mitsu back to her feet.

"And no more Hiashi spying on us when we're getting it on," grumbled Izumo.

Mitsu sighed begrudgingly until that last comment hit, "He WHAT?!" There was a voice from among the crowd that quietly excused himself while backing away.

Ignoring the surprised kunoichi, both men cheered and high-fived, "This is great! Yeah! Should've moved to a bigger house last year!"

"So no more...," Mitsu also tried to think of a positive as she scanned the wreckage and her eyes lit up, "Wide screen TV! Yes!"

Izumo and Kotetsu dug hands into their hair in a panic, "NO!"

"Wait," Izumo bounced back, "I just remembered! I bought the optional insurance package. One phone call and it'll be replaced in a week."

"YES!" Kotetsu raised a fist in triumph while Mitsu's shoulders slumped.

"Damn."

There was loud rustle and everyone turned to the right when a sooty Hanabi crawled from under a makeshift shield of the dinner table then they looked up to see windblown Sasuke drop out of a nearby tree.

Kana crossed her arms and huffed, "Damn Teme, I didn't think you would screw up this badly." The entire crowd watched Sasuke and Hanabi make their way out of the ruins.

Noticing Sasuke's air-blasted state, Hanabi pointed at his head and whispered, "Your hair is all over the place."

Sasuke quickly ran his fingers through his hair, but it refused to obey and jutted out to the far right. When Hanabi shook her head, he tried again. This time left over electricity made the black strands literally rise in the air and the back of his head looked more akin to a porcupine than a duck.

Grinning at the sight, Hanabi lifted a finger to a black spike then pulled back from the tiny shock. She couldn't stop the snicker from escaping and the more she held back a laugh, the harder her shoulders shook. A small smile cracked on Sasuke's face as he took in the sight of the singed dress and charcoal covered girl who had the gall to be laughing at him. Everyone gawked in amazement when the two former combatants began jeering and poking fingers at one another.

"I don't believe it," murmured Kana, "One minute they're fighting, the next they're all cozy."

"It's like they're already married," chuckled a familiar voice. Kana turned around to see Kiba and Akamaru strolling up. He gave her a wink and shuffled along side the smiling girl.

There was a wide berth among the crowd as the Hokage and Inuzuka Tsume surveyed the damage. An angry Shizune was already making her way to the giggling culprits while several other shinobi jumped around the rubble, checking that the fire was truly out.

Shizune had done a good job of wiping the smiles off of Sasuke and Hanabi's faces by the time she pushed them before the Hokage. Tsunade tapped her foot as her eyes narrowed at the shamefaced couple.

"WHAT KIND OF VILLAGE DO YOU THINK I'M RUNNING HERE!? A CIRCUS? The both of you are going to clean up this mess one broken piece of glass at a time!"

The entire gathering cringed with every outburst and all attention was on the terribly embarrassed duo. Hanabi could feel every Byakugan from the over the wall focusing on her while Sasuke could see several kikaichu beetles passing overhead. This little lovers' spat was going to go down in gossip mill history.

"And now where is this poor family going to live," shouted Tsunade.

"That's right," Kotetsu mumbled to Izumo, "There's not many places that can accommodate all of us. Perhaps if Akio and I stay at my mother's house and everyone else can go to your parents until a new house is built."

"B-but that could take several months," whispered Mitsu and her bottom lip quivered pitifully.

The blue-haired nin melted to see how a teary-eyed Mitsu would miss him that much then the woman swept the burgundy twin in her arms and cried aloud, "MY BABY!" Izumo snickered at the dark cloud that grew over Kotetsu's head.

Already anticipating staying at the cushy Konoha Hotel with the Hyuuga/Uchiha fortunes footing the bill, Kana wasn't worried about the family being broken up. In fact she was looking forward to getting pampered with free housecleaning and sumptuous room service. Maybe she could sneak in a day at the hotel spa.

Feeling quite pleased, she ignored the Hokage's rantings and happily elbowed Kiba in the arm, "One destroyed house that was getting too crowded anyways...Cost? Thirty-five million yen."

Catching the joke, a feral grin crossed the young Inuzuka's face and he leaned closer to the girl, "Two shinobi overwhelmed by their own chakra. Cost? Two weeks of clean up duty each."

Kana wiggled her eyebrows, "The look on Sasuke-teme's face to see his ass blasted by a Hyuuga girl?"

Both nearly fell over each other as they laughed together, "PRICELESS!"

As Tsunade finished her tirade, Tsume glanced over one shoulder to see what the hell her son was doing when she saw Kiba playfully flirting with the Uchiha girl. What astonished her more was that little Kana-chan was flirting right back.

Tsume caught the Godaime's attention and noticed the mischievous glint in those brown eyes. She looked back at Kiba who was sneaking in tickles around Kana's neck. Then the Inuzuka swung her head back to Tsunade. There was such an evil grin on the Hokage that Tsume didn't need any further explanation. Deciding that she needed a say in the matter, the Inuzuka walked over to Kiba and pulled him to one side so she could get a better sense of the girl.

"Mom, Mom," Kiba whispered harshly as his mother slowly circled the young kunoichi, 'Ah shit, this can't be good.'

Kana watched the Inuzuka leader stalk around her and wondered what the hell was going on. She titled her head in curiosity when Tsume stopped and looked her straight in the eye. After ten seconds, Kana crossed her arms and glared just as hard.

'Are you going to back off or what,' said the young kunoichi's posture clearly.

A big grin grew on Tsume's face and she happily slapped Kana on the shoulder, "They will stay with us!"

"What," Kiba's voice resounded in the air and was echoed by the captured audience from behind.

Tsume put her hands on her hips and nodded, "You heard me! We can fit all of them into our house easily. Hana has already moved into her fiance's place. You three can use her room. The boys can take my kids' old bunk bed and Kana-chan," Tsume paused dramatically and she grinned at her paling son, "Can take the guest bed next to Kiba's room."

Mitsu was astonished by this sudden offer, but Izumo and Kotetsu couldn't stop smiling. They were moving to a bigger and better house of their choosing. The TV was going to be replaced and for now, their guard dog would be right at the door of Kana's bedroom. Life couldn't get more perfect.

"Oh, Tsume-sama," sighed Mitsu,"I don't know. This family can be quite a handful. We wouldn't want to be an imposition."

Izumo pulled his wife to the side and whispered hurriedly, "This is a really good idea, Mitsu-chan. We'll be able to keep the fam together and it'll be temporary."

Kotetsu nodded with his friend, "We shouldn't take long to find a good home. It's a buyer's market out there. Besides the Inuzuka offered her assistance. We don't want to offend her."

"Good point," The kunoichi walked back and bowed, "We are most grateful to accept your invitation, Inuzuka-sama. We are in your debt."

"Bah," Tsume gave Mitsu a friendly punch in the arm, "What'd I say about being formal around me, girl! I'm only too happy to help."

Mitsu rubbed her bruised shoulder, "Heh, heh... Ow," she squeaked.

The crowd soon dispersed on their own when they realized all the entertainment was over. Sasuke was escorted home by Genma and Raido while a lone Hanabi walked the Gauntlet of Shame back to her home. It was dark by the time the other shinobi handed the family their salvaged possessions. Then the Inuzukas began to lead the homeless family away.

"Kami, I am so ready for my vacation," said Tsunade to Shizune as they waved good bye to the group. Then Tsume remembered something important and paused in her tracks.

"Excuse me a moment," To the other kunoichi's surprise, the Inuzuka leader pushed several bills into her superior's hand, "Put me down for less than a week."

"That's cheating, Tsume-chan," Hokage said in a sing-song whisper.

"I don't care," The other woman sang back.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto

Thanks for the reviews Wopsidaisy, kaotic312, Cloudmaiden Nephele, willardlol, hpnerdnaurtonut, and Kurizu Aburame. Kaotic312: The Hiashi pairing will be an entirely different story, but I will give a hint at the end of WIGU.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven**

The stars were out by the time Tsume and Kiba led the family past the borders of the Inuzuka properties. As the group walked down the heavily beaten path to the leader's house, the occasional Inuzuka would peek his or her head out their front doors and give a respectful nod to their leader then have curious expressions for the visitors trespassing on clan land. Kiba had finished nodding back to a neighbor when he felt a tug on a sleeve. He looked down to see Akio the burgundy-haired twin gazing up at him.

"Inuzuka-san, how come the Inuzuka and Aburame have their own houses while the Hyuuga have one big house?"

"Because we're very territorial about our space while the Hyuugas like to keep tabs on one another."

The twins automatically chirped together, "Why?"

'Uh oh,' thought Kana. She was about to interrupt the onslaught of questions about to be heaped on Kiba when Tsume turned to the others and lifted a finger to her lips. Years ago, little Kiba had tortured his mother with the same damn question and she felt it was about time he got some payback.

Kiba pressed on with answering, not realizing he was digging his own grave, "Because they're very nosy and we're not."

"Why?"

"Because we believe in respecting other peoples' privacy and the Hyuugas don't trust one another."

"Why?"

"Because the Hyuugas think their better than everyone else."

"Why?"

"Because... because," Kiba floundered for a way to answer the twins without resorting to foul language then impressed everyone by finding a way out of the vicious cycle,"Why do you think?"

The twins became quiet for a few seconds as they deeply thought the question through, then Washi firmly stated, "Because their big doo-doo heads!" Izumo was never more proud.

"Yes! Yes, that's it exactly," cried a relieved Kiba, "Whew!" Then he felt another tug on his sleeve.

'Oh no,' Dreading what was coming up, he looked down at Akio again, "What is it?"

"Inuzuka-san, how come you have dogs and Aburames have bugs?" The little boy pointed to Akamaru and Kuromaru.

Kiba rounded his shoulders proudly, "Oh that's easy! It's because dogs are a lot more fun!"

"Why?"

The poor guy was about to lose it when Tsume decided to intervene, "Because they are our teammates, our connection to nature, and most importantly, our lifelong companions. And that's that!" Tsume put a bit of an edge to her voice, effectively bringing the conversation to a halt.

"Here we are," The Inuzuka announced and waved a hand at the large country house, "Home sweet home!" She opened the door and everyone slowly filed inside. Tsume switched on the lights while Kuromaru and Akamaru padded straight for their respective spots by the fireplace.

As the visitors glanced about the living room, Taro walked from behind his little brothers and drew them near, "You know, there's lots of other things they keep nin dogs around. Stuff that the grown ups don't want you to know about."

Washi looked at his older brother in awe, "Like what?"

"Like their fur coats. Bald men could use them for wigs and if you run out of food, they make a great source of meat," Taro leaned over his little brothers and whispered, "From what I heard, they taste like bacon."

The twins' eyes widened and they turned as one to gander at Akamaru, imagining the size of crispy strips that baby could provide.

Carrying his stuff up the stairs, the older brother walked away with a great big grin on his face, "Man, I love messing with their heads!"

Tsume directed Izumo, Mitsu, and Kotetsu to Hana's old bedroom, while Kiba led the kids down the other end of the hallway where their rooms were.

Trying desperately not to think of how close they would be sleeping for the next few nights, Kiba opened up the door to the guest bed and turned on the lights for Kana, "Here ya' go. The bathroom is across the hall. Gonna have to share it with your brothers."

"Yeah, that's a surprise," The girl smirked then threw herself on the bed, "Not bad. Nice and sturdy. Oh my..." She covered her mouth as she yawned and stretched her arms out.

Kiba licked his lips to see Kana arch on the bed, bowing her back and rolling in an enticing body wave. He imagined walking over to the edge of the bed to crawl right on top of the girl and pin her down with a heated kiss.

"Yo! Earth to Kiba," The nin woke from his daydream when Kana's voice broke through, "You okay?"

"Yeah, sure," he began backing out of the room, "What was it you were saying?"

"I was wondering if you have a spare t-shirt I can borrow for a nightgown. All the clothes found for me smell like smoke. I hope you don't mind?"

"No, no not at all," Kiba rushed to his room and tore his dresser apart looking for a clean t-shirt. He came back holding a white undershirt and handed it to Kana.

"Thanks," Kana lifted the shirt up and giggled, "White, huh. Better not get this wet... unless I wanna win a wet t-shirt contest. Ahahaha!"

Kiba laughed with Kana as he backed out of the room and slammed the door close. He quickly crossed the hall, groaned painfully and knocked his forehead against the wall several times. Kami, how the hell was a guy supposed to properly court a girl with it so damn easy to slip into her room? Then there was her parents, who were also shinobi and sleeping down the hall.

"Inuzuka-san," came a curious little voice, "What are you doing?"

Kiba looked to one side to see Taro and the twins staring at him from their room, "Nothing, nothing! Just an old Inuzuka tradition before heading to bed... yeah, that's it. Well, good night!" And rushed into his room before he was bombarded with a "Why?"

--

Morning blue birds were chirping in the nearby trees when Hana made a quick stop at her Mom's place. After instructing for her three dogs to wait outside, she walked into the kitchen that was once called home and casually set up the coffee maker. Just as she pulled up the large mug of black coffee to her lips, Tsume came strolling by with Kuromaru close behind and picked the drink out of Hana's grip.

"Thanks, Hana-chan," murmured the Inuzuka and gulped all the coffee down, "Ah! I needed that."

Hana scowled in annoyance then poured herself another cup. She deeply breathed in the lovely aroma of her coffee, so it took a couple seconds before Hana caught the scent of young raging hormones. She turned around to see a shaggy-haired boy staring at her with wide brown eyes.

"Oh that's right," said Tsume, "Kiba and I have guests for a little while. This is one of the Kamizuki boys. You know, Kana's little bro."

The kid had been in the process of passing by the kitchen, but was now frozen with one leg in the air. An apprehensive Hana glanced over at her mother, who only refilled her mug and found this misplaced puppy love quite amusing.

"Hey there," the boy walked inside, jumped onto the kitchen counter next to Hana, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "What's your name gorgeous?"

Lured by the delicious scent of freshly brewed coffee, a bleary Mitsu wandered down the hall and into the kitchen, but found the scene before her more of a shock to the nervous system than a triple shot cappuccino.

"Oh, come on," crooned Taro then he tried leaning in closer to the woman bowing her back in reverse, "Why can't I get a better look at your tattoos?"

"Kamizuki Taro!" Mitsu apologized profusely as she pulled away her sullen eight year old and directed him to help his little brothers get dressed.

Hana rubbed her throbbing temples as Tsume laughed into her coffee, "Thank goodness, his mom came along. I was worried that I was going to have to peel the pup off my leg! Well, I'm off to the neighbors to check up on their litter of puppies."

"Six week immunizations already," asked Tsume and was answered with a nod.

"See you later," Hana grabbed her medicine bag and had only taken two steps out the door when Taro came rushing back to the kitchen.

"Hey, hey gorgeous," the boy shouted after the woman who quickened her pace, "Where ya' going? Wait up!"

Tsume didn't bother stopping the lovesick boy, but let him run after her panicking daughter, and chuckled at her dog, "This is going to be a fun week."

"Indeed," replied Kuromaru.

The Inuzuka Heir's long legs provided her a distinct advantage, but the boy was very tenacious and he followed her all the way to the next house.

Hana finally spun around and confronted Taro, "Why are you following me?"

"For you gorgeous," breathed the boy, "I'd follow ya' to the ends of the earth."

The Haimaru Sankyodai went into rolling pants of laughter, 'Wow, Hana-san, you found yourself a real charmer. Never thought you'd be into the May-December thing!' Inuzuka Heir glared angrily at the three dogs as she tried to think of some excuse to get away from the boy.

One of the dogs sighed at his mistress, 'If you want him to go away, just tell him to go away.'

"Shoo," Hana waved her arms back towards her mother's house. Taro grinned and simply stood there.

"Go away." Taro's smile just got bigger and he shook his head.

Losing her temper, Hana bent at the waist to shout in the boy's face, "GET LOST!" She snapped her face away before Taro's pursed lips could steal a kiss.

"Look," she pointed to the engagement ring on her finger,"See this. I'm taken!"

He took a moment to scrutinize the ring closely the gave her a sly grin, "There's no extra band on that finger."

"So?"

The boy crossed his arms in determination, "That means you're not married yet. There's still a chance to change your mind."

Frustrated, Hana turned back around and headed down the path to the front door, "Not a chance in hell." She wasn't surprised to find that Taro was still at her side.

After the door bell rang, they were greeted by an elderly gentleman who also sported the red fangs along the sides of his face, "Inuzuka-san, good morning. I already separated Kohada from her litter and Okyou is ready for her check up. Hello, who is this?"

"Kamizuki Taro," said the boy as he bowed politely for the curious man and pointed to Hana, "I'm with her!"

"No, he's not," Hana growled and she pinched the bridge of her nose, "He's just my mother's guest."

The old man chuckled softly and waved them inside, "I see. I am Inuzuka Migaki. Welcome to my humble abode. The dogs are in the back rooms." He led them further into the home and gestured to the custom made kennels.

"I bet Kohada-chan was eager to get some fresh air," said Hana and put down her medicine bag before giving each puppy a thorough examination, "It looks like all of them have their teeth in and are quite healthy. Help me pick them up for their shots." For the next half hour, Taro and the dogs' owner chased down one puppy after another with Hana quickly following up with a new needle.

"There all done," Hana proudly slapped the owner on the back, "You can now distribute them to their new families."

"Hey," Taro lifted one particularly excited black and tan puppy, "Is this one taken?"

The old man sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry, son, but all the pups are spoken for."

"Oh," The boy's face fell for a moment then he rebounded, "May I show this one to my family back at Tsume-sama's place. I promise to return it in ten minutes, maybe less. Please?"

Migaki already felt sorry for the helpful boy, but he was surprised to see Hana with a pleading look in her eyes as well.

"This may be the only way I can get rid of him," She whispered desperately, "Please?"

The old man laughed and waved for Taro to go on, "Just have him back within the hour, young man!"

The eight year old took off running. If he couldn't have a puppy, it didn't mean he couldn't have a little bit of fun. An evil grin curled on Taro's lips as he ran back into the Inuzuka's home and crept up the stairs. With the puppy in one arm, he carefully opened the door then tiptoed up to his sister's bed. The girl was still deep asleep and lightly snoring into her pillow when he lifted the pup up to Kana. Of course, the little dog did what was natural and playfully licked the soft cheek before him.

Taro pulled the pup away when Kana lightly swatted the air and giggled in her sleep, "You do this on first dates?" Holding back a snicker, the boy waited until his sister rolled onto her back and became still again then he moved the puppy closer to Kana's lips.

Asleep or not, Kana realized that the kisses she was getting now sure as hell didn't feel right. She finally opened up her eyes to see big golden puppy eyes blinking right back at her.

"What the fu-," Just as Kana gasped, a little pink tongue tasting of liver snaps and imitation gravy protruded itself into her mouth.

A horrified scream roared through the house, causing Kiba to jump from bed and peer out from his bedroom. The door to the guest's room swung open then he saw Kana carrying her little brother by the scruff of his shirt and pants waistband. A cracking up Taro was barely able to hold the puppy as he and the confused little dog were tossed into the hallway. Kana then pawed and scratched at her tongue in hopes of scraping away all trace of puppy drool.

Kiba watched Taro run off with the puppy, looked over at Kana, and quirked his head to one side, "What's the matter with you?" He had to wait until she finished spitting out a minute long raspberry before she answered.

"Ewww," Kana cringed and lowered her head to hide the blush, "I-I got frenched by a german shepherd."

Kiba grinned at the red faced girl, "Don't worry. I'm sure it didn't mind your morning breath, no matter how awful it is- Might! Might be!"

With a growing frown, Kana sauntered up to the guy and blew her breath in his face, "Haaa... Haaa..."

Kiba didn't even flinch and instead scoffed, "I've had to deal with Naruto's fart twice and lived. Your morning breath doesn't beat that." With a grin, he watched the humbled kunoichi skulk to the bathroom, then waited for the door to close.

"But that comes as a close second," He slouched into the door way and waved a hand over his nose, "Gaa-ah!"

A half hour later, Kana wandered into the kitchen where everyone else was getting breakfast. She said her greetings to everyone and grabbed some breakfast before taking the chair next to Kiba.

"Better," she whispered with freshly brushed teeth while leaning slightly over his shoulder.

"Was it worse?" He snickered when he got a quick slap upside the head. Glancing left and right at where Izumo and Kotetsu were eating their breakfast, Kiba noticed how they easily dismissed Kana and his teasing. Smiling inside, he couldn't resist indulging in a little bit of temptation.

Kiba got up from his seat and warily let his hand drift out to one side. It was the lightest of brushes with his fingertips barely touching her forearm, but it still sent a tiny thrill through both of them. He didn't spare Kana a second glance, didn't need to. The guy could feel her lustful gaze follow after him. A smug grin grew on his face as he headed back to his room.

"Kana-chan?" The girl snapped her head back when her mother called out again. Luckily, Izumo and Kotetsu were too busy heading off the food fight with the twins to notice Kana's ogling, but her mother didn't miss that look on the girl's face.

Mitsu raised a suspicious eyebrow then continued, "Have you seen, Taro? He seems to have taken off again."

"Not since earlier this morning," growled Kana as she poked at her cereal, "Chances are he's in hiding."

"Last I saw he was headed outside," said Tsume as she pointed to the windows, "Probably to return the puppy he was carrying."

"Puppy," asked Mitsu and Izumo at the same time, then they exchanged worried glances. Was the boy interested in a pet? Now? What didn't make sense was that he didn't show them the dog.

The burgundy kunoichi sighed at the thought of another problem then got up to wipe the milk mustaches from the twins, "After you finish breakfast, would you get your brother, Kana? We need to leave soon and do some house hunting."

"Right! Let me grab my pouch," Kana hopped out of seat and bounded up the stairs. The girl was leaving the room when she bumped into Kiba.

"You really like living life on the edge, don't you," she whispered rapidly while checking the hallway if anyone else was around, "If my Dad and Uncle caught that you'd be pounded to a pulp. Oji's seashell can do some nasty damage!"

Kiba drew in close enough to softly trace his lips along her forehead, "Well if someone could keep her cool and not leer so openly, there wouldn't be anything to notice."

With every tickle of breath on her skin, Kana felt more and more light headed. She didn't even realize that Kiba had lifted her chin up with one finger until she found herself looking into his eyes.

"Kana, do you have your stuff yet," came Izumo's voice from below the stairs, "You need to find your brother."

The two lovebirds groaned at the interruption, even Akamaru pounded a frustrated paw at the floor.

Kiba sighed and dropped his hand, "Come on. I can find him for you. He's not to far from here." They wandered out the front door and into the neighbor's backyard where they saw Taro narrowly dodge a side kick from Kiba's big sister.

"What did he do now," sneered Kana as she pulled her brother back by one arm, "I know Taro can be pain, but my parents might be upset if they see his head caved in."

Hana snorted haughtily then turned back to her job, "I wasn't really trying to hit him. It seemed to be the only way to stop him from hitting on me!"

Kana looked down at Taro in disbelief, "I thought you were in love with Hanabi?"

The boy shrugged and smirked, "C'est la vie!"

His sister could only chuckle and point back to the Inuzuka leader's house, "Mom and Dad are looking for you. Go on! Git!"

Kiba chuckled as he watched the boy shuffle back home, "So how is everything going around here, Hana?"

"Fine now," grumbled Hana,"Right now I'm doing a check up for Migaki-san's dog, Okyou."

Kana knelt next to Hana and gave the beautiful golden retriever rough scratches behind both ears, "Aw she's a real sweetie," she cooed then picked up a toy bell with a chewed up rope attached. The excited dog grabbed the rope and took off running with the bell ringing merrily.

"Yup, she is. Unfortunately, it'll be hard for Okyou-chan to find a mate," Hana said while standing up from kneeling, "She's got the sweetest disposition for whelping, but... "

Kana watched the dog dance around the yard with the favorite toy, "But what?"

Everyone watched the bell swing up and around to hit the golden retriever square in the head. CLANG!

"Oooh!" The dizzy dog waited for the world to stop vibrating, shook it off, and continued with happily tossing her toy around.

"Yeah," Hana rubbed her forehead in sympathy and embarrassment, "She's as dumb as a box of rocks."

Kiba snickered, "Just the way he likes 'em," And thumbed over at Akamaru, who was watching the bitch as if she was the most fascinating thing on earth.

Hana looked back and forth between Kiba's companion and the golden retriever, "Really, Akamaru?"

The large hound didn't even bother answering back. Instead, he padded closer to Okyou then waited to get her attention.

Kana pointed after the huge dog, "What's he doing?"

Hana smiled and started packing up her bag, "It looks like he's testing the waters to see if she'll be open to spending some time with him."

"Why doesn't he go straight up to her like other dogs do with each other?"

"Dog nins are different, more intelligent obviously. He's trying to get her to notice him, but without being threatening so he won't scare her off," Hana caught her little brother's attention and gave him an encouraging wink, "So far, so good."

Kana remained oblivious to Kiba's blush and continued to watch the two dogs, "So he's just going to sit there and wait?"

Hana nodded, "He'll give it some time. When she does notice him, she'll give off all the signs of whether she's interested or not."

Sure enough, Okyou finally decided to take a look at the stud waiting on the sidelines, gave a friendly bark, then tossed the brass bell at Akamaru. He picked it up immediately and they both ran off a little further to play.

The Inuzuka Heir leaned closer to Kana and smiled bigger, "Lucky for him, she's giving positive signals. In my opinion, there should be pups sometime in the near future."

It took a moment for Hana's words to sink in, but Kana got the funny feeling that the Inuzukas' attention wasn't entirely on Akamaru and the golden retriever. She shuffled nervously to see Hana looking at the young girl with a knowing grin and Kiba carefully side-glancing in her direction.

The Uchiha kunoichi coughed into one hand, "Are we still talking about the dogs?"

"Of course. What else would we be talking about?" Hana picked up her medicine bag and thumbed towards downtown Konoha, "Now you'll have to excuse me. I have to catch a betting pool before it's too late."

Kana was going to ask Kiba about this mysterious bet and wonder if she could get in on it too when her mother's voice rang out, "The real estate agent is here, Kana-chan. Time to go!"

--

Most of the day was spent assembling all available family members for the emergency Hyuuga house meeting. After Hanabi made her long and sad apology for dragging the Hyuuga name in the mud, Hiashi and the Council turned to one another for her sentencing. Main and Branch members alike waited for the deliberating among the clan leaders to cease. On a lonely tatami mat, Hanabi sat before the group with her father and his advisors trading heated whispers.

As the Heir, Hinata was placed to one side of her father, but Hiashi and the Elders were too busy arguing to bring her into the conversation. Even though she remained quiet through the debating, Hinata listened intently and occasionally glanced in her little sister's direction. She could tell that the younger kunoichi was putting up a brave face, but Hinata knew Hanabi was living her worst nightmare.

Hiashi and the Elders backed away from one another then focused on the frozen statue that was Hanabi.

One of the Elders raised his head and stared down at the contrite girl, "We cannot let pass that public debacle you made for all of Konoha to witness. The outright disobedience to your father's strict orders was bad enough. But to think, you would resort to deception for a rendezvous with a known traitor," the old man hissed out the last words as if they were poison, "With a Uchiha!"

Another Elder lifted a hand at the other and motioned for him to calm down before his blood pressure grew to dangerous heights, "Suffice it to say, Hanabi-san, you have brought great shame to the Hyuuga Clan and we have decided on the punishment suitable enough to keep this disobedience from being repeated."

"As I see it," piped up the first Elder, "Reinstating the use of the Cursed Seal would be the perfect tool to keep you under control."

"But since you have been out voted," interrupted Shoda, "That option has been taken off the table."

Relief flooded into Hanabi and she visibly relaxed under the scrutiny of the entire clan.

Then her father looked up from his thoughts and sighed, "Hanabi, you have always carried yourself with dignity and remained fully aware that your every action reflects on the clan. All these years, you have never done anything to disappoint me... until yesterday."

Hanabi felt her heart drop into her stomach and sweaty hands clenched tightly in her kimono. Ever since she was seven years old and watched her sister bear the weight of their father's shame, Hanabi strove hard to be everything he had wanted in an heir so she wouldn't suffer the same treatment. Now she felt like a kunai had pierced her gut and was slowly being twisted inside.

"I can no longer trust you to keep your word," continued her father, "Therefore you will be under house arrest for the rest of the year or until we find you a suitable husband. All your training will be in the compound. All missions must be approved by the entire Hyuuga Council before letting you leave Konoha and aside from cleaning up the Kamizuki home, you will have no contact with the Uchiha. That also pertains to Kana."

Hanabi head hung lower with every word. They were destroying her promising career as a kunoichi, her friendship, and essentially her freedom. Just because she gave into temptation and went on an unsanctioned date.

"F-Father." Everyone looked up, surprised to hear a word come out of the usually timid Hinata.

She calmly held up to their curious gazes and continued, "This p-punishment is just a knee-jerk reaction to humiliating gossip. I see no p-point in taking away from Hanabi what is important to her. The Hyuuga Clan has survived w-worse shame. I believe we should give Hanabi a second chance."

"Her reputation is shot, Hinata," pressed Hiashi, "Surely you understand that."

"I understand that she wanted to explore the p-possibility of dating Uchiha Sasuke. What happened b-beyond that meeting was an unfortunate display of Hanabi being human. She has already apologized and I trust her whole heartedly, Father. In fact, I'd stake my claim as Heir on her honor."

Shoda nearly jumped out of his skin, 'What did she say?' He wasn't the only one to notice and the entire meeting house was suddenly abuzz with whispers.

"Excuse me, Hinata-sama," said the first Elder, "Could you repeat that?"

Stuttering for a few seconds, Hinata realized her mistake in trying to emphasize her trust in Hanabi, but if no one else, not even her father was going to help her sister then she couldn't back out now. She raised her head and in a clear, even voice to make sure there was no mistake.

"I said that I would stake my claim as Hyuuga Heir that Hanabi would not put her own desires and needs over the clan. I have complete faith in my sister!"

Hanabi gasped and shook her head harshly, "No, no Neesan! Not for me!" Her big sister had worked too hard, endured too much. She couldn't let Hinata sacrifice all that just for her.

The first Elder quickly waved a finger at the scribe who was documenting the meeting to keep going, "So it has been announced. Should Hanabi ever dishonor the Hyuuga Clan again, in any way, then Hinata and Hanabi of the Main house will be put aside so a new heir will be chosen."

The whole meeting house was now filled with people talking. Speculation ran wild as the whole clan filed out the house. Could Hanabi stay out of trouble? If not, what would happen to that particular bloodline of the family? Maybe the Council would break tradition even more to choose the strongest and most talented shinobi of the clan, their cousin Neji. Or they might find a leader who was more sympathetic to the old ways and simply place the Cursed Seal on both girls.

Shoda sunk his head into his hands while Hiashi sat totally stunned. They had never felt more helpless in protecting the girls than now.

Already feeling the guilt eat him from the inside out, Shoda turned to his leader, "What do we do, Hiashi-sama?"

"There's nothing we can do, but trust Hinata's gut instinct," murmured Hiashi then he turned to stare at both of his daughters. He was partly angry at them for letting themselves be maneuvered so easily and partly scared for their futures as free Hyuugas.

Sighing sadly, he walked out of the meeting house with his words echoing through the empty room, "I hope you know what you are doing, Hinata."

--

For most of the morning and well into the afternoon, the real estate agent led the unusual family all around Konoha, bouncing from one house after another. Most of the homes for sale were not built to accommodate so many children and when they did find one that fit, the nervous selling agent quoted the price higher than what was originally listed. The first two or three times this happened, Izumo, Kotetsu, and Mitsu just shrugged it off as mere coincidence. After the fifth house was quoted twenty percent higher than they expected, the three didn't even bother with being polite. They scooped up the twins and stomped out.

After cooling their tempers at the BBQ restaurant, their real agent returned to the waiting family, "Well, I found out why we're suddenly having so much trouble. Word got out about your dire situation for a home, especially one with enough room and every seller in Konoha called their agents to raise their asking prices."

"That's insane," said Izumo, "We're not made of money. The insurance will only cover a certain amount!"

The lady nodded to placate the three angry shinobi, "I know this and so does everyone else, but they're all counting on you dipping into Kana's inheritance."

Kana perked up at that and asked, "Really? How much exactly is that anyways?"

"Enough to take care of you and whatever kids you have," said Mitsu evasively then she turned to the real estate agent, "And we are not going to touch one bit."

The agent grinned and nodded, "I thought you might say that. So I hope you would seriously consider this strange idea that no one would ever expect. There is one neighborhood in Konohakagure that has large amounts of space and I'm sure the owners will be most accommodating with their prices."

"Wow, that's great," said Mitsu as she and Izumo eagerly picked up the kids to check this place out, but Kotetsu wasn't as caught up like the other two.

He narrowed his eyes at the nervous real estate agent, "So what's the catch?"

Ten minutes later, the entire family stood in front of the crumbling and desolate buildings of the most infamous neighborhood in Konoha history.

All three parents screamed at the agent, "The Uchiha District!?"

Kana winced as she looked around the dusty streets and broken windows, "Talk about your fixer-upper."

"Now remember, Kamizuki-san," The agent was on the verge of panic, "You did say that you'd be willing to give any home a chance. Here you would have room, privacy, and plenty of money left over to remodel your home however you want!"

"It does cut our route to the academy in half, Mom," admitted Taro.

Kotetsu frowned and shook his head, "No one else would want to move here. The resale value would be in the toilet."

The agent shrugged in agreement, "That's true, but were you planning to move afterwards anyways? Okay, okay, I understand the hesitancy, but remember who exactly owns these lands."

All three parents blinked then turned to look at Kana.

The girl was tracing a crack in the Uchiha fan that had been painted on a wall when she felt thoughtful gazes on her, "What? I'm not the only one you know. You're gonna have to wheel a deal with Teme too!"

Mitsu resolutely crossed her arms, "I'd say he owes us another house. Let's see if the little pyro is home."

Kana held back as the rest of the family headed straight for Sasuke's place, "If you don't mind, I'd like to take a look around. You know, just to scout for a good building to fix up."

"Alright," said Izumo, "But be careful and I want you to meet us back at Sasuke's in an hour. Got it?"

"Got it," Kana walked further down the road. As she wandered around there were signs of long forgotten shops swinging in the breeze and rickety stands that had long since been ransacked. Kana stopped for a moment at the home she and her mother would visit every year. After paying her respects, the young kunoichi continued through the rest of the district until she came upon a temple shrine.

Kana read the sign aloud, "Nakano Shrine. I wonder why dear cuz' never mentioned this? Tch, whatever." And she walked under the large red gate with the Uchiha fan still shining brightly in the sun. Once inside the temple, Kana could see that not only was the place in disrepair, but that no one had been there in years. A thick layer of dust covered the floor and the tatami mats, causing Kana to sneeze once in a while.

She was about to head out when she noticed there was a scuffed up marks along the floor and that a mat had been picked up then replaced. Curious, Kana walked to the rear corner of the room and pulled up the tatami mat. The wood was slightly different than the rest of the floor and a simple rapping of her knuckles revealed an echo from underground.

"Ahah," Kana smirked as she pulled up the panel, "Figured the Uchiha would have their share of sneaky bastards."

Back at Sasuke's home, the young man was rubbing his temples raw from the very idea that he was about to get neighbors for the first time in years, "Look, I don't think this is a good idea. The only reason why I'm here is help with the finances. And the fan girls are too freaked out to step one foot into the neighborhood."

Izumo sighed at the boy's stubbornness, "And the reason why we're here is to help with our finances, but Kana's done a good job of scaring off all her fan boys."

"Really," asked Sasuke, "How'd she do it?"

Mitsu chuckled a bit, "Nearly killed each one at some point in time. That tends to cool the fires of love real fast."

"Ah, I'm already treading on thin ice. Don't think I can get away with that," Sasuke sighed then he looked around the burgundy-haired woman to count the children behind her, "Where is Kana?"

Mitsu shrugged complacently, "She went out exploring the neighborhood. Why? HEY!"

As he rushed past the surprised real estate agent, Sasuke ignored the shouts for him to come back and easily picked his cousin's trail. He raced faster through the streets when it became more obvious where the girl was now. The Uchiha nin snarled in frustration. Knowing Kana, she would stumble into the one place he would never want her to find, the Nakano Shrine.

Once lighting up the two fire pits, the young kunoichi quickly read through the walls' inscription then stretched a hand towards the old clan scroll. With the clan's doujutsu displayed for her eyes, a hungry smile grew on Kana's face and began to read about the blood feud between Senju and Uchiha. She was just getting to the history of the clan founder, Madara, when Sasuke reached the opened floor panel of the shrine and roared down with great fury.

"KANAAA!"

She jumped away from the scroll and was startled when one second she alone, the next Sasuke had her arm in a vise grip. He swung his cousin around then pushed her towards the exit.

Holding her hurt arm, Kana shouted defiantly at the huffing and puffing guy, "What the hell is your problem, man?!"

"Get out," Sasuke's three tomoe glared a warning at the girl, who ignored the distinct threat.

Kana looked over the bruise now starting to form and mumbled angrily, "Don't you have a burnt out home to clean up, teme?"

He stepped closer and gave her one more hard push to the ladder, "Didn't you hear me! Can't you understand that you don't belong here!"

"Yeah right. You're real anxious to get rid of me," she chuckled defiantly and tried to look over his shoulder, "I read enough to know there's something here. What's written on the scroll that's so important?" With a flicker, she ducked under his arm and raced for the other end of the room. The kunoichi was about to grab the scroll when several snakes wrapped tightly around her.

This time Sasuke decided to show her he meant business and the kid gloves were off. He pulled the snake binds back with all his strength, slamming the girl backwards into the wall. Kana grunted when the wind was knocked out of her then she felt herself slide down to the floor. The snakes quickly slithered back into his arm and he hissed down at his groaning cousin.

"I said to GET OUT!"

Kana shivered when her cousin's killer intent reached higher than she had ever felt before, "It's my family too, asshole. I have every right to be here." Coughing as she slowly crawled up, Kana narrowed her eyes in hate then climbed the ladder out of the secret meeting place.

Sasuke finally let out the breath he had been holding. That was too close. He seriously considered turning down the Kamizuki's, but it was his own damn fault that they were forced to come to the Uchiha district. Not to mention, it wouldn't matter now where they lived. Kana knew there was a secret waiting and that stubborn streak would not let her forget.

After re-sealing the panel, he followed the girl to his home. She didn't say anything to her parents of what happened at the shrine and he didn't expect her to. If anyone else found that scroll, Kana would never get her chance. He told her family that he needed a day or two before making up his mind and after grumbling a bit, they respectfully left him alone. The real estate agent left him her card for when he changed his mind.

Hoping he bought himself enough time, Sasuke went back to the shrine to set up traps and illusions, just in case Kana got any more bright ideas. It took him another hour before he was satisfied with all the protection jutsu and walked away.

Not long after he disappeared, a soft echo bounced off the cold stone walls as Tobi chuckled inside the darkness of the shrine, "Nice, Sasuke. You've made my job so much easier."

--

That evening, everyone was stretched out in the living room, full from a dinner of take out pizza and enjoying lazying about in front of the television. Tsume had set up a crackling fire where Kuromaru and Akamaru were warming themselves. Mitsu cuddled on Izumo's lap with her legs tangled up in Kotetsu's. The twins were piled up with Taro on the floor, giggling at the comedy program. This time Kiba made sure to separate himself from Kana while she busied herself with a dog brush and attacked the burrs in Akamaru's coat. It wasn't long before the hound was fast asleep and snoring loudly.

As the hour passed by, Tsume watched her son and Kana carefully avoid one another in the presence of her parents. Shaking her head, the Inuzuka decided this won't do. Mama needed a new pair of sandals. Kuromaru chewed up her best pair.

She threw up her hands and gave an exaggerated yawned, "I'm beat. I don't know how you have all that energy, Mitsu-chan, when you have two fellas to keep happy. Well, good night." She grinned brightly when she could smell the seeds of her suggestion take root in Izumo and Kotetsu. The two guys eagerly pulled a stunned Mitsu off the love seat.

"Bed sounds like a good idea to me as well," said Izumo and rounded up the boys, "Upstairs guys! Hup, hup, hup!" He clapped his hands loudly as the kids ran faster up the stairs.

"Good night, Mom," said Kiba as he quickly grabbed the remote then started flipping through the channels

"You going to sleep too, Kana," asked Mitsu.

The girl shook her head, "I'm not tired yet. Besides I'm not done brushing Akamaru." Said dog let out a quick snort in the middle of dream then rolled over to the other side for more pampering.

Laughing, her mother nodded and walked up the stairs to help Izumo and Kotetsu get the twins ready for bed, "Okay then. Good night, Kana-chan. Good night Kiba."

"All done," announced Kana and pulled away for Kiba to see her handiwork, "What do you think?"

Kiba did a double take and jumped off the couch, "Where the hell did you get those pink bows? If he was awake, Akamaru would've pulled a shit fit!" He ripped the ribbons off of the comatose dog's head and tail then threw them into the fire.

The girl put her hands on her hips and pouted, "I don't think he would have minded at all. Especially when he sees his coat all nice and shiny without any tangles."

"He's a ninja dog," growled Kiba as he sat back down, "They're not supposed to be all nice and shiny. They're supposed to run wild and look threatening!"

"Hn, his size alone is threatening enough and from my end your hair is running a wild too. It could do with some de-tangling."

Kiba nearly dropped the remote, "What? Oh no, keep that brush away from me."

"Not with this baka," Kana put the dog brush down then ran upstairs to the bathroom and brought back a fresh comb from the medicine cabinet, "Now hold still. It'll hurt less that way."

Kiba scooted to the other end of the couch, "Oi! Get that thing away from me!"

"But your hair needs it," insisted the kunoichi.

"That's not the point," said Kiba trying to talk his way out of this, "I-it's the principle of the thing."

"Principle my ass," laughed Kana as she pinned him down on the couch.

Kiba planned to push her off then the girl pulled his face forward and started tugging on the tangles at the back of his head. The poor guy was stunned beyond belief. Here he was in the middle of his fantasy with Kana astride his lap, his nose practically buried in her bosom, and he was fighting it? He didn't expect it to be accompanied with short sharp pulls coming from his scalp, but the pain was nicely offset from the overwhelming warmth and sweet scent coming from Kana's body.

It took a while before Kana wondered why Kiba stopped struggling and that his breathing had deepened into a relaxed state. Then she felt his hands slide up her legs and a soft deep moan rumbled against her heart.

'Whoah,' At first she wanted to finish combing his hair quickly so as to not cause him anymore pain, but decided it was better to slow down and work out every little knot.

Kiba grinned when he could smell and hear her growing arousal. He felt sorry for anyone who made bets beyond a week. Tonight was going to be memorable.

Kana felt chills run up her spine when he leaned to one side and lifted her crop top. He ran a finger along the edge of the bra, pulled it open and caught the exposed breast into his mouth. She bit her lower lip to keep a gasp from waking the house. The comb had since been dropped and her fingers were now kneading through his brown hair.

Just when the sensations were making Kana's head spin, Kiba stopped his attentions, making the girl whimper in disappointment. Then they stared into each other's eyes, automatically leaning closer for their first kiss. This was it. Their lips had barely ghosted over the other's when-

"Psst...Taro, the kitchen is that way..."

Kana's eyelids fluttered opened when she heard a pained groan escape Kiba, "What's the matter?" Then she caught the soft, but clumsy footsteps that were now half way down the stairs.

"Wait, niisan. If you go there, we'll get caught..."

A defeated Kiba pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, not quite believing their bad luck. Then they both began to smile and snicker as the tiny whispers became more insistent.

"Taro! No, Taro! Don't go that way, Taro!"

The eight year old was about ready to tear his hair out in frustration before he turned on his little brothers, "Would you two just shut up for once. I only need one picture and THEN we'll get to the freezer."

"Ahem!"

All three boys looked up to see Kana and Kiba no longer sitting on the couch, but standing at the bottom of the stairs, glaring at them.

"Great, now we'll never get the ice cream," whined Akio.

Taro quickly hid his camera behind his back and started walking up the stairs, "Uh, hey, Neesan! Isn't it amazing, all three of us sleepwalking at the same time."

"Yeah, unbelievable. Get your ass upstairs or you're getting a nuclear wedgie," Kana watched Taro break out into a full run then waved a hand at the pouting four year olds, "Alright you two, back to bed."

"Aw, but Taro promised us dessert," needled Washi, "And we want ice cream!"

"Yeah! Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream!" Both twins started chanting and jumping aroun.

"Shhhh! Guys, quiet! Just go to bed. You're gonna wake up everyone! Ugh!" Kana was about to give in and get the boys their treats when Kiba laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me take care of this," he gave her a sly smile.

She shrugged and backed away, "Be my guest."

The twins stopped what they were doing and looked up at Kiba with wide eyes, wondering what strange Inuzuka jutsu their host was about to do.

A serious frown crossed Kiba's face as he pointed up the stairs, took a deep breath, then opened his mouth, "BRAAAAAAAAH-URP!"

Both little boys paled slightly from the rush of rancid air then burst into fits of giggles before running up the stairs into their room. Kana could only stand there with her jaw dropped to the floor while Kiba pounded on his chest to remove the excess air.

"Wow, man," Taro peeked out from door and gave a thumbs up, "Boss burp! I could hear that sucker from all the way up here."

Kiba reached out with one hand and shut Kana's gaping mouth, "You just gotta know how to talk Little Boy language."

"Obviously," she squeaked.

Kiba was about to suggest they return to the couch when they heard footsteps from the other end of the upstairs hall and Hana's old bedroom door opened.

Wondering what all the commotion was about, Izumo finished tyeing his robe as he walked out of the bedroom, "Is everything alright down there? Are the boys in bed?"

"Yeah, Dad," reassured Kana, "They tried to sneak out, but we caught them. You can go back to bed now." She crossed two fingers behind her back, hoping that her step-father would leave them alone again.

"Alright, but you better head to bed as well. Tomorrow's gonna be another busy day." He waited patiently at the top of the stairs until Kana relented and reluctantly climbed the steps.

She gave Kiba an apologetic glance and said her good night.

'Damn,' they both thought, 'So close!'

--

AN: I know there's no Yamato/Anko or Shibi/Kurenai in this chap, but they will be a major part of the next update. Their parts are necessary for leading into Party at the Hokage's. Oh yeah, we're that close.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto

Thanks Wopsidaisy, Willardlol, kaotic312, mmartini, wickedone43, and Liz Kilbourn for your encouragement. Just to tell you all ahead of time, it will take me a while to write the next chap, but I assure you it's gonna be really long. Squeezing all those lemons into one chap, including one I didn't expect to happen, will take up a lot of space.

Sorry to hear about the car accident, wickedone43. Glad to hear that you are alright and hope you're feeling okay.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 12 **

--

Sick of delivery and scrounging what was left in the pantry, Sakura and Neji decided that enough time had passed that any search parties would have given up by now. Disguised with henges, they snuck into the city at late evening. When they came across a the milling crowd, the two returned to their normal selves and went about their business. Neji was sure to buy as many vegetables as possible, while Sakura couldn't help, but peruse the souvenir stands with shiny knick-knacks. When she glanced into a seashell trimmed mirror, a familiar face loomed from behind.

"Uh oh," Sakura grabbed a surprised Neji's hand and pulled him into a little grocery shop, "It's Tsuki-sama. She's across the street."

The Hyuuga watched the little lady continue on her way, shopping for veggies at the vendors and completely oblivious, "That was close."

They casually returned to their own shopping and picking out much needed food. While Sakura happily presented their purchases to the clerk and dug into her purse for money. Neji noticed a new person walk inside and start talking to people at random. After paying for their goods, Neji grabbed his wife's arm and quickly led her back to the far end of the aisle.

"Now what?"

"Sh," He lifted one finger to his lips and nodded to the left, "Look over there."

Sakura looked past one of the displays to see a stranger carrying a large backpack and holding up a copy of their wedding photo to several people. Neji watched from the far aisle, while the both of them carefully masked their chakra. Soon the stranger came across the cashier and pointed to the picture.

The store owner pointed to the aisle the Leaf nin were hiding, "Yes, I saw them. There they go now. They went that way!"

The stranger saw the flash of pink hair disappear out the door and around the corner and held up a hand, "Wait! Halt! Stop! Get back here damn it!"

But the couple didn't stop. They pumped chakra into their feet and bounced from root top to roof top. They were at the edge of town when Neji decided to stop and check that they fully lost him. After activating his kekkei genkai, the jounin gasped when he saw a cloud of dust being kicked up by their pursuer.

"Impossible! That's not natural. How can he be still on our trail? No one can run that fast without chakra."

Sakura blinked as a long forgotten name appeared in her head, "Did you say fast without chakra? Come on. We're gonna have to take this guy more seriously."

The dark haired stranger stopped in his pursuit and looked out at the small beaten path he just saw the couple, "How could I have lost them? I was running at top speed. There's no way they could've beaten me!"

Moving on, he walked through the lush fauna, hoping to find some sort of clue of their direction, "An easy assignment, he said. Good money for a quick holiday in paradise, he said. What the hell was I thinking? When I get back, I'm gonnaaah..." The stranger's cry grew faint as the seconds ticked by despite the rising panic in his voice.

SPLASH! Neji and Sakura peered over the edge of the cliff that the man walked right into then saw him sputter to the surface of the water.

"Yup, that was Morino Idate alright," said Sakura with a firm nod, "He never could get past a Sly Mind. It should be safe to go straight home now."

--

The sunset over Konoha turned the white fluffy clouds into a soft pink and the night promised many stars for viewing. Kurenai took it as a good sign that tonight's dinner at the Aburame home was going to go well. She carefully stooped down to check her son over even licking her thumb to rub a smudge from Tobio's cheek.

"There we go. All nice and clean," she said while straightening his little jacket.

The four year old scrunched up his nose in disgust, "Mom, stop! Why do we haveta' go?"

The woman sighed at Tobio who needed the same explanation every ten minutes, "Because I want you to meet Aburame-sama and his family." She held out a hand and the boy grabbed it to be led inside the insect clan's gates.

"But I've already met Aburame-sama, Ino-san, and Shino-san," he grumbled while looking around the strange area. Tobio was unsure of what to think about this dinner, but he had seen old photographs and heard a lot about Shino, who used to be in his mother's genin team.

"Only in passing, dear," smiled Kurenai, "This time you get to see them for a lot longer and meet the whole family too."

As they walked along the paths, the homes were lit up and bustling with families readying for the evening meals. The little boy wondered if Aburames eat the same things as regular people or if they were like the bugs they hosted and devoured their victims chakra. A kid at preschool said that beetles also eat dirt and other little bugs too. The four year old was wondering if a plate full of grasshoppers sat on the table with his name on it.

The two visitors walked up to the steps of the Aburame Main house where Shibi was waiting patiently for them.

He nodded to both and stretched his hand out to wave them inside,"Good evening, Kurenai, Tobio-kun. I'm so glad you could make it. This way. Everyone else is waiting at the dinner table."

The Aburame leader directed Kurenai and Tobi down the hall and to the left where Ino, Shino, and Shinichi were waiting beside their seats. Shino nodded politely to his former sensei and Tobio, but looked away when his father came walking by.

Ino immediately walked up to Kurenai and gave her a hug, "Welcome Kurenai-sensei, it feels like forever since we seen you. And Tobio, you've grown so much! How old are you now?"

"Four," said the little boy proudly while automatically holding up three fingers.

Ino beamed brightly and gave her sensei's son a pinch on the cheek, "So cute. Take a seat over here next to Shibi-sama, Kurenai and Tobio, you can sit next to Shinichi."

The four year old glanced nervously at the older boy who looked quite ominous with those dark glasses and whimpered slightly, "M-mom?"

"It's okay, Tobio," whispered Kurenai and she pushed her son to his seat, "Shinichi won't bite."

When the cook brought in the food, Tobio stared down at his plate then tentatively picked at the green beans. The whole table quietly watched as he speared a bean with a fork then brought it up for a close scrutiny.

"Is everything alright," asked Shinichi.

The four year old looked up at the Aburame boy with surprise, "It's not a grasshopper."

Keeping his laughter under control, Shinichi shook his head, "No, Tobio-kun. We don't make a habit of eating insects."

"Really," asked Tobio then chomped down on the green bean, "Shoot! It's just a veggie."

After that everyone else settled into regular dinner conversation. Since she had been stuck behind her new desk job, Ino was eager to catch up on the latest gossip from Kurenai. Shibi watched how Kurenai and Tobio blended well the rest of his family with great satisfaction... except for one.

Shino, on the other hand, was unusually quiet. Not that it was in his nature to be a chatterbox, but at home he was a lot more relaxed and conversed freely with his family. Tonight how ever, the young Aburame's stance was stiff and he barely said a word. There was the occasion grunt whenever someone tried to get him to join in and he absolutely refused to even acknowledge that his father existed.

Shibi was trying to figure out where all this hostility was being directed at and decided on a little test, "Shino, could you pass me the rice please?"

Shino could have easily handed his father the plate by passing it to the left, instead he moved it to his right where a confused Ino had to give the rice to another. The dish finally made it to Shibi the long way round with the irritated clan leader drumming his fingers on the table.

Now that he knew that his son was upset with him, Shibi pushed things a little further, "Kurenai-chan, I was wondering if you were free Satur-"

"Pardon me," interrupted Shino as he stood up from his seat, "But I'm feeling a little sick to my stomach."

There was a strained hush when the young Aburame walked out of the dining room, leaving behind a blushing Ino and furious Shibi.

Hoping to diffuse an intense situation, Shinichi turned to the little boy next to him and whispered, "Hey, what kind of dessert do you like? The cook just filled the freezer and pantry with tons of stuff. Wanna check it out?"

"Yeah," squealed Tobio and shimmied off his chair.

Both boys ran off towards the kitchen to go raid the kitchen, passing by a still brooding Shino.

Getting up from his seat and rounding the table, Shibi walked into the hall, pressed a hand on Shino's shoulder, and pushed him out the patio door, "Kurenai, Ino, if you two would excuse us, I need to have a few choice words with my so-called son!"

The two kunoichi waited a couple minutes in silence then rushed to an open window with a view of the Aburames. Both men were standing out on the patio waiting for the other to start. The evening air was so thick with tension that even the soft breeze blowing through did nothing to cool the heated tempers of the two men.

Fed up with the bull, Shibi walked up to his son and looked him in the eye, "What was that? Do you realize how embarrassing that was? What's the matter with you? You're acting like a spoiled child. Tobio is acting more mature about his mother dating than you are and he's four years old."

The younger Aburame crossed his arms and looked away while his father continued to rant in his ear.

"I was only following everyone's advice," Shibi sighed and pointed at the young man, "I thought you would be happy for me, instead I'm being given the silent treatment."

Shino merely raised one eyebrow and gave his father a defiant snort.

The Aburame leader threw his hands up in frustration, "What have I done to warrant such disrespect? There's tons of things a near retiree like me could do besides dating your former sensei. Am I running to all corners of the earth searching for enlightenment? No! Am I gambling away your inheritance? No! You're punishing me for some reason you refuse to tell me. It's as if I've disgraced the clan, or murdered a best friend, or stole a girlfriend!"

As the women peered out the window, Shibi was so busy yelling at Shino that he didn't notice how his son had lowered his head at the last few words and burned bright red. With eyes slowly growing wide, Ino and Kurenai looked at each other and took in deep breaths.

"You don't think," whispered Kurenai.

Ino gave an embarrassed shrug, "I had a small crush on Asuma-sensei as a genin. I don't see why not."

Shibi stumbled in the middle of his tirade when Kurenai walked out onto the terrace, wrapped an arm around his then tugged him to the side. He was even more surprised to see the woman give his blushing son a tender kiss on the forehead before pulling Shibi towards the backyard garden.

"I don't understand," he asked when Kurenai gave him a soft pat on the arm.

"I'll explain in a minute, but right now, Ino wants to talk with Shino."

The blond woman waited until the other couple was out of ear shot before walking up to her husband, "It's okay, Shino-kun. No one's upset, least of all me."

The young Aburame sighed in defeat that his long kept secret was out, "It feels so weird, you know. Kurenai-sensei saved my life so many times and I grew up fantasizing about her. She was part hero and part supermodel. Then to find my father dating her. It's...it's..."

"It was a crush and absolutely normal,"finished Ino and lovingly trailed her palm along his cheek, "Nothing to be ashamed about."

Shino went back to studying the stars for a few minutes then nodded, "I guess Shinichi's crush on Kana had to come from somewhere. Thank you, Ino-chan. You're being very understanding. Should I have been worried about Asuma-sensei?"

Ino chuckled as she snuggled into Shino's shoulder, "Relax, Shino-kun. It was a silly fantasy that I never expected to happen. Just like yours."

Her husband smirked and whispered, "Speaking of fantasies, it's been a while since you've told me any of yours. Have you thought of anything new lately?"

Quirking a naughty eyebrow, the blond woman cooed in her husband's ear, "Ooh, that's quite an offer. You and I have been so busy with clan work, there hasn't been much time for that kind of trouble."

"That's true, isn't it," admitted Shino, "We have been working too hard. Let me see if I can find a replacement for a day or two." He made his way to the backyard where Shibi sat on a bench next to Kurenai.

The Aburame had slightly stunned look on his face, but it turned into a sly smile when he laid eyes on his son, "Didn't think we had that similar of a taste in women, but I can't blame you."

Kurenai narrowed her crimson eyes and gave Shibi a soft slap on the shoulder, "Be nice."

"You were right," sighed Shino, "I've been unfair to you, Dad. I want to apologize for my rude behavior to you and Kurenai-sensei. I was out of line and I really am happy for the both of you."

Both older shinobi smiled in relief and his father stood up from the bench, "Thank you, Shino. That means a lot coming from you."

The young man bowed and looked like he was about to leave, but then turned back to his father, "You know, Ino-chan brought up a good point. Things have been hectic lately and we really should reconnect as a couple."

The older Aburame nodded in agreement,"That sounds like a good idea, son."

"Great! Just a couple of days off should do it," he gave the stunned couple a quick salute before backing away, "Thanks a lot for covering for me, Dad. You're the best!"

As they watched Shino retreat into the house, Kurenai snickered behind one hand while Shibi sputtered, "Eh? Hang on a minute! This is supposed to be my vacation!"

--

The next morning, there was a tentative knock at the door of the Inuzuka leaders home and was quickly answered by Izumo, "Hello, Shinichi. Did you come over for Taro? Taro, it's for you!"

The boy nodded, "Good morning, Kamizuki-sama. I was wondering if it was alright for Taro to come to school today. He has a whole day of studying to catch up on."

Taro came rushing down the stairs until he heard his friend talk about catching up on school work.

Walking up to Shinichi, he paled slightly and whispered to his friend, "Really?"

"Don't worry," the Aburame boy whispered back, "I copied my notes for you."

"I don't see why not," said Izumo thumbed for his son to get his backpack, "He certainly doesn't seem to be traumatized seeing the only home he's ever known burned to the ground. Go on and grab your stuff, Taro. We'll be home by the time you get back from the academy."

Mitsu came out of the kitchen and waved good bye to the two boys until they ran out of sight, "Since we sent Taro to school, why don't we let Kana and the twins stay home today. They'll just get bored waiting around in the realtor's office."

"Good idea," said Izumo, "Kana, we have a bunch of boring paperwork to deal with back at the realtor's. Wanna stay here with the twins?"

Just getting out of the bathroom, Kana peered out from around the hallway corner and nodded, "Sure thing."

"Let me grab my purse and then I'll be right down," Mitsu hopped up the stairs then gave Kotetsu a kiss on the cheek as she passed by him.

"So it'll be just us three for the day," asked Kotetsu.

"Yup! Hang on," Izumo looked over his friend's shoulder, held out a hand and pushed Kiba back a couple steps, "Whoah, whoah! And where to do you think you're going, Kiba?"

The chuunin frowned slightly in confusion, "I've got training to do with Akamaru. Why?"

"No, you're not," explained Kotetsu, "You need to stay here. It's your job to watch Kana when we can't and we're gonna be gone for hours."

Kiba laughed until he noticed the unchanging expressions on Izumo and Kotetsu's faces, "Kana and the twins will be just fine here. They're quite safe."

"That's not the problem," clarified Izumo, "What if she calls up her boyfriend and he decides to keep her company? The Elders will have our hides if they find out she's no longer..." the guy nearly gagged on the word, but he pressed on, "Untouched."

The young Inuzuka rolled his eyes, "Look, guys, I have better things to do today than make sure your daughter doesn't get frisky," Even though there was nothing Kiba wanted more, he really did need to work with Akamaru on refining their latest jutsu.

Realizing that the chuunin need a little more motivation, Izumo gave his best friend a nudge, "Kotetsu, give the kid some money."

The guy frowned at his friend, "What?"

"Just as incentive," Izumo whispered while keeping an eye out for Mitsu, "You can put it on the expense account."

Kotetsu growled in annoyance and reached for his wallet, "Fine. Here you go."

The young man eagerly snatched the yen out of Kotetsu's hand and gave them a short salute, "Right! Babysit the babysitter. You got it, Kamizuki-san!" After thumbing Akamaru to the backyard, Kiba whistled a happy tune as he walked to the living room, flopped onto the couch, and started flipping through the T.V. Channels.

Kana came bounding down the steps and around the corner to see Kiba relaxing on the couch, "Whatcha' doing here? I thought you had training?"

"So did I, but apparently I've been given orders to sit on my keister and guard the phone from any teenage girls from tying up the line."

"Heh, that's a good one," chuckled Kana as she reached for the phone on the side table, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to call Hanabi and see if she's forgiven me yet."

Kiba placed on hand on the receiver, "Nope."

"You're kidding!"

To get his point across, he reached out further and pulled the cord straight out of the wall, "Nope."

"But the twins are busy playing outside. I've been cut off from my regular duties. What am I supposed to do if I can't talk Hanabi's ear off? I'm gonna be bored to death."

"I'm sure there's something fun around here for you to do." Kiba's lips curled into a sneer and looked up at the girl only to see his loaded hint go in one ear and out the other.

Scratching her hair in thought, Kana sighed and walked towards the kitchen, "Maybe I'll whip up some breakfast."

'Damn,' scowled Kiba, 'I keep forgetting she's new to all this.' He got up off the couch and followed the girl into the kitchen.

Outside on the lawn, Akamaru was enjoying the warm sunshine and cool breeze waving through the trees, 'This is perfect weather for a perfect nap.' The dog stretched out to one side for a nice day of lazying about. On the far side of the yard and huddled behind a bush, two pairs of little eyes watched their intended prey relax out in the open.

Akio turned to his brother, "Did you get them?"

"Yeah," whispered Washi.

"Okay, let's go."

THUM thum thum thum, THUM thum thum thum... Tribal beats drummed inside the little boys' imaginations as they criss crossed along the overgrown backyard, hiding behind the occasional tree or tall clump of grass.

Akamaru twitched when a fly landed on the tip of his ear. He shook his head to clear the air then continued on with his nap. His sensitive nose easily caught the scent of the twins on the hunt, but didn't bother cracking an eye to see what they were doing.

'Just what we need around here. More pups at play.' Schnooooooozzz...

Inside the kitchen, Kana found a fruit basket on the counter, picked up an apple, and began carving it up with a knife.

She looked up when the Inuzuka walked into the room and smiled, "Would you like some fruit?"

"No thanks. I'm good," said Kiba as he eyed her from the far wall, 'Besides, I plan on getting something much sweeter.'

"Okay," Lifting a slice up, Kana spared a glimpse out the kitchen window and a worried frown crossed her brow, "Um, it looks like Washi and Akio are going to try jumping Akamaru. Shouldn't we stop them?"

The nin waved a hand, "Heh, they could use him as a trampoline all day and it wouldn't phase him."

She smiled and shrugged off her little brothers' slowly crawling across the lawn towards the sleeping dog.

For a few minutes, Kiba watched the girl lean forward on the counter with her elbows, savoring every slice of apple she brought to her lips. His vision raked over those legs and unknowingly wave her backside to an inner beat. Kiba wondered if the girl knew how much of a tease she was. Grinning wide, his tongue fiddled with the tip of one fanged incisor. The nin could feel his mouth itch to wrap itself around that soft delicate skin along her neck and make the young kunoichi writhe in his arms.

Kana finished rinsing the knife and dish when she felt a heated body press up from behind. Dropping the dish into the sink in surprise, she gave a little squeak and looked over her shoulder to find Kiba slipping his hands around her waist.

"Hey," she whispered as he pulled in closer and dug his nose into her hair, "Where did this come from?" She moaned when he pulled her collar to one side then trailed his tongue along her neck.

"Not that I'm complaining," quivered Kana's voice then she felt a rush of adrenaline when his lips reached an ear and a fang lightly nipped at the lobe. Her breathing quickened and hands followed his as Kiba explored curves under clothes. She instinctively ground her backside against the bulge in his pants.

With a lusty chuckle, Kiba reached up with one hand and inclined her head back to rest on his shoulder. He waited until she looked up at him and dipped his head to catch her in a kiss. It started out with tender pressing on lips, but soon Kiba eased his tongue inside and he could taste the sweet apple lingering in Kana's mouth.

The girl lifted one arm up to hook her hand behind Kiba's neck, pressing them closer and encouraging him to go further. As much as parts of her body was screaming for more attention, Kana's lungs forced her to gasp for air and she slit open her eyes slightly. Soon the kitchen window came into view.

The kunoichi blinked a few times more to make sure she wasn't hallucinating then whispered, "As much as I would hate for you to stop," She shuddered when he gently bit down on the crook of her neck, "B-but I think the twins might be a bit more than Akamaru can handle."

"Hmmm," Kiba hummed deeply against her skin as he tried to get the girl's attention back,"Why do you say that?"

Taking in a deep breath for self-control, Kana pointed to the backyard window, "Because they're seasoning the dog."

Kiba pulled away from the girl's neck in time to see Washi throwing pepper over Akamaru's muzzle, who was too busy sneezing his head off to notice how Akio was shaking salt on his rump.

"Huh," He mumbled while staring at the strange sight, "Now that's something for the books."

Then the two Chuunin watched in growing disbelief as the burgundy twin raised the tail of the giant hound and lifted it to his bared teeth.

Kiba's eyes went wide, "He's not gonna..."

"Oh yes, he is," shouted Kana as they both raced for the back door.

YIPE! The poor dog resisted the urge to snap back at the little boy who heartily chomped down on his tail. Instead, Akamaru ran for the house and hid behind his master, yelping pitifully the entire way.

"It's okay! It's okay," said Kana as she tried to calm Akamaru down and checked his tail, "Akio didn't break the skin."

The bright haired boy spat out bits of white hair and scowled, "Ugh yuck! He tastes more like your mud pies, Washi."

The Inuzuka nin frowned as he stomped up to the boys, "Of course, he tastes like mud. He hasn't had his weekly bath yet. What did you think would happen?"

Washi's head drooped low in shame and whimpered, "Taro-niisan said that dogs taste like bacon!"

"Should've known Taro had something to do with this," grumbled Kana as she and Akamaru joined Kiba.

The Inuzuka nin paused for a moment then laughed out loud and gave Akamaru a comforting rub on the head, "Nah, dogs don't taste like bacon! Besides Akamaru's all muscle and no fat. He'd be all stringy and tough, no flavor whatsoever."

"Oh," chorused the boys.

"Yeah," Kiba leaned over and whispered to them, "There'd be no point cutting him up until all the french poodles were gone."

With hearing perfectly intact, Akamaru narrowed eyes at his master and growled, 'Don't make me bite you.'

The twins rushed up to the dog and bowed respectfully, "We're sorry, Akamaru-san. We won't do it again."

The giant hound relaxed when they came up to give him scratches along his muzzle and ears.

"How about I brush your fur, Akamaru-san," said Akio.

"No, I'll brush his fur," argued Washi.

Kana rolled her eyes and pointed to the house, "There's two dog brushes inside. The both of you can brush his hair to your hearts' content. So much for alone time."

--

Across town, Izumo, Kotetsu, and Mitsu were looking over the different types of loans available to them when Anko came bursting into the office and grabbed the burgundy kunoichi by the arm, catching all by surprise.

"Hello," chirped the snake kunoichi, "I hope you don't mind if I borrow Mitsu for a few minutes. No? Great! I'll return her to you safe and sound in a jiff. Bye!"

There was a puff of smoke and whirlwind of leaves that encircled both women with Mitsu's voice moaning as they disappeared, "Oh no, not again..."

When the transportation jutsu cleared, the burgundy kunoichi found herself in an open meadow right next to an annoyed Kurenai.

"Okay, Anko," said the brunette, "What's this all about?"

With a rare air of seriousness, Anko marched back and forth in front of her friends as she began the story, "Alright here's everything in a nutshell and when I say that I am in some major deep trouble, I mean in the jail house kind. I need to raise a shitload of money so I can buy off that opportunistic bitch, Ibara, before we go to court. Now where am I going to get that kind of money, you're both thinking. Well luckily, I overheard that the Hokage is going to be on a secret vacation and while she's away we can use her place to host a huge party. A Rave! Great idea, huh? We can charge up the wazoo for the door fees and cheap beer. This is gonna take a lot of work and I can't do this alone. Come on fellow kunoichi, bestest girlfriends in all the world! I'm throwing myself at your mercy. You gotta help!"

With a deep breath, Kurenai turned to the burgundy kunoichi and said, "I don't know, Mitsu. Did you hear anything remotely sensible in that oratory?"

"Hm, I'd have to say somethings made it through... Uh, bullshit, in trouble, bullshit, Hokage on vacation, bullshit, party, bullshit, bullshit, help!"

Anko waved her arms around in pleading, "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! How often does one get to party at a rave inside the Hokage's Mansion!? People will pay a fortune just to get one foot in the door and if we don't bother carding, we can sell overpriced beer to maximize the profit."

"Oh please, Anko," laughed Mitsu, "There's no way something like that could be pulled off. The Godaime would not up and leave the village just for a quickie vacation. That would be a risky gamble and highly irresponsible."

Kurenai took a moment to think about their beloved Hokage and gasped, "Oh my god, she's really going! It's been forever since I've seen inside the Mansion. It was gorgeous."

Seeing that Kurenai was already hooked, Mitsu shook her head and threw her hands up, "Alright Anko, but I'm gonna have to bring Izumo and Kotetsu into the plan. There's no way I can keep this from them."

"That's fine," nodded the snake kunoichi, "The more helpful hands the better. And speaking of helpful hands." Anko walked up to a tree trunk and shouted into the leafy canopy.

"Stop hiding and get your ass down here!"

Kurenai and Mitsu smiled to see a guilt-ridden Yamato appear on the ground next to Anko.

Anko slowly stalked around the blushing nin with an evil glint in her eye, "I've been waiting for you to show up. You, who is also responsible for getting me into this mess, will also help me pull this party off. This is a short list of what I need and you are going to supply." She reached into her trench coat's inside pocket to pull out a small piece of paper.

"That doesn't look so bad," he smiled until she bounced her hand and the list opened up with the bottom hitting the ground, "Ah, now that might be a little more than I-"

Any argument Yamato was about to give was cut off by Anko tugging him by the vest into an embrace and deep kissing the nin into submission. The woman made sure to viciously explore the whole of Yamato's mouth with her snaking tongue, nearly bringing the man to his knees.

Sighing slightly, Mitsu glanced at her watch and counted away the seconds, "The guy does need to breath too, Anko-chan."

"Oh please," snorted Kurenai, "You and Izumo used to be much worse!"

When Anko finally pulled away, Yamato lunged back for more, but she held a finger to his lips, "Nope, you're not getting anymore until my party is underway," then teased him with a little lick of her tongue across his lips, causing the starving man to tremble slightly.

"I'll need to hit the bank," he mumbled while reluctantly backing away, "Not carrying nearly enough cash for the catering."

"Don't worry about the food," laughed Anko, "A few hours in the kitchen and I'll whip up some snacks, fresh from the oven."

They heard loud gasps emerge from the other two kunoichi and Yamato had to agree that part of the plan needed to be modified.

"No, you won't. I'm sorry, Anko-chan, but no man can live on charcoal alone."

"Huh," the snake kunoichi blinked in astonishment that someone actually turned down her food.

"If you want most of your paying guests to end up blowing chunks over the balcony, then that's fine. Otherwise, I'll take over the food," He smirked when the woman wilted then lifted her chin up to give her a peck on the lips, "And yes, I still want to date you."

Perking up again, Anko gave him a wide grin, "Then I'll work on the most important part of all. Advertising! A few secret whisperings to the right people, at the right time and we'll have the place packed to the rafters!"

--

The time went by slowly for Sasuke and Hanabi as they spent the entire day cleaning up what was left of the Kamizuki home. Even when they created several clones to help pick up the trash, it was back breaking, mind-numbing work. And it certainly didn't help that there was a Hyuuga guard watching their every move.

Sasuke didn't like being babysat, especially by a blue blood elitist, but he did his best to ignore the scowls sent his way. However, he did like that he had a lovely view of Hanabi at several different angles.

Trying to keep her mind from wandering to the handsome young man standing nearby, Hanabi focused on thinking of ways to talk with Kana, mostly to chew the girl out. The kunoichi was so preoccupied that she stopped paying attention to where she was going and ended up running into Sasuke or his clone numerous times.

The occasional bumping into one another kept happening as time wore on. Whether it was a clone or not, Sasuke didn't care. Seeing that blush rise on her cheeks each time was worth it. Picking up on the hormonal fluctuations in the original Sasuke, a clone smiled at a Hanabi clone and trailed a hand over hers. There was loud puff of smoke when the Sasuke clone was pierced by a shuriken. Everyone stopped and stared at the fuming guard.

"Keep to your assignment, Uchiha," hissed the Hyuuga chaperone and turned back to Hanabi with a warning look, "You too, Hanabi-sama." The young woman and the clones quickly returned to their cleaning.

Not in the least bit intimidated by the threat, Sasuke just gave a blank stare to the chaperone, created another clone, and continued with his task. He had never been one to stick to the rules when it came to what he wanted. Why should he start now?

As the sun set behind the buildings, Sasuke decide to put his little plan into action. Whenever the chaperone's attention was off one particular clone, the others would either sneak up from behind or slipped by long enough to whisper to her clones, one word at a time before disappearing in puffs of smoke.

"Meet."

"Me."

"Here."

"Tomorrow."

"Night."

The kunoichi's pearl eye twitched when the last part of the message was accompanied with a sharp pinch on her bottom. She turned around to give the pertinent bastard a death glare, but he just gave her a haughty smirk and walked away.

As Hanabi was marched back home, she carefully digested every word the Uchiha sent to her and sneered, 'Yeah right, the perve can wait all night for all I care.' But without realizing what she was doing, Hanabi rubbed her bottom where a small bruise was forming.

--

It was barely dawn at the Hokage's mansion and the sun had barely peeked over the horizon, but there were a few souls stirring at that ungodly hour in one particular bedroom.

"I can't believe you put a homing jutsu in Tanzaku Gai," wailed Shizune.

Tsunade snorted at her assistant, "Hey I remember when the Third and Fourth were overwhelmed with all that stinkin' paperwork. When Jiraiya offered this job, I promised myself to make sure I get the occasional vacation with or without the Council's approval."

The brunette paced behind her mentor nervously as the Hokage continued packing her suitcase, "Please, Tsunade-sama, let me go with you. Just to make sure you make it back home in time."

"Relax, Shizune," encouraged Tsunade, "Every one of the servants have been given the next two days off. All meetings for the day have been moved and I'll be back next morning. You'll do just fine until then. Remember how you do a great impression of me."

The Hokage opened up her bedroom door and waved the two guards inside, "Namaishi and Shiranui, you two will take shifts in the security room and make sure no one realize that I'm not here. Make sure the usual lights turn off and on at the right times and that there is some sort of noise. If the ANBU or anyone else ask my whereabouts you are to say that I'm indisposed and not to be disturbed. All is well and nothing to worry about."

"Well go on. Repeat after me. All is well and there is nothing to worry about," Tsunade waved her hands urgently.

"All is well," droned the irritated men, "And there is nothing to worry about."

Shizune fumbled nervously with her clipboard as she watched her mentor pack the last article of clothing, "But Hokage-sama, we cannot deceive the ANBU like this. What if something really does go wrong? What if we need their help?"

"Honestly, Shizune. You and the guys can handle things just fine. What could possibly happen while I'm away?"

Later that morning, Kiba came walking into the kitchen with a confused look on his stubbly face, "Say have you guys seen any razors? I was sure there were plenty in the bathroom just yesterday."

Everyone inside shook their heads, including Izumo and Kotetsu who were also sporting five o' clock shadows on their faces.

"We've been wondering the same thing," said Kana, "My kunai seem to have gone missing too."

"Don't look at me," grumbled Taro, "I had nothing to do with it. It's bad enough that I'm grounded for what Akio tried to pull. How was I supposed to know the little tykes would take me seriously?"

Tsume's nose twitched when she picked up a very strange scent, "Kuromaru, you smell that?"

The hound nodded then twisted his head to one side when Akamaru came scooting in the kitchen, all timid and quiet, "It smells like humiliation mixed with extreme embarrassment and it seems to be coming from his direction."

Kiba was about to ask his best buddy what was the matter when the twins came bounding into the room, "Look, Mommy! Look! Now we're identical twins!" Everybody stared then began to giggle at the masses of white fuzz and glue that now sat on both boys' heads like matted toupees.

Gasping in horror, their mother got off her chair and pulled the little boys closer, "Your hair! What happened to your beautiful, beautiful hair!"

"I think Akamaru-kun should be able to answer that," said Kuromaru knowingly. All present turned as one to stare at the nervous white dog.

A whimpering Akamaru backed up to the wall so he could hide his embarrassment, 'I thought they were brushing my hair, not cutting it.'

Tsume grinned evilly and twirled her finger, commanding the dog to turn around. Whining the entire way, Akamaru complied revealing both hind quarters with two large bald spots.

Kana choked on her orange juice, while Tsume and Kiba openly roared in laughter.

"Come along, kids," chuckled Izumo as he picked up Washi while a grinning Kotetsu carried Akio, "Let's get you two in the tub before the glue dries."

"I am so, so sorry, Akamaru-san," Standing back up, Mitsu tried her best to keep from snickering, "I'm sure if we do a comb over... No, that won't work. Maybe if we buy some Hair In A Can spray? No, no that won't do either."

"Don't worry yourself, Mitsu-san," said Kiba as he took a closer look at his friend's backside, "Aside from some hurt pride, Akamaru will be fine. I'll just bring him to the hospital and see if a medic nin has some spare time to regrow his hair. Come on, buddy. It'll be just a short trip through downtown Konoha and I can pick up some razors at the same time."

As the Inuzuka nin led the downtrodden dog through the streets of Konoha, the occasional passerby would stop, stare, then snicker before Akamaru would snarl, causing the gawkers scurrying back to their business. Even the Aburame guards standing outside their compound couldn't help a hearty chuckle when the duo walked by. Just when they reached the far end of the Aburame compound, Kiba and Akamaru saw Aburame Shibi jump over the wall to land on the road in front of them.

"Good morning, Aburame-sama," Kiba lifted a hand, but was shushed from Shibi's frantic waving, "Eh?"

" I'm trying to escape," explained Shibi, "Somehow I got stuck back behind the desk and now Shino is enjoying my vacation."

Kiba crossed his arms, "Hah, serves ya' right. Dumping all that paperwork on him. I should head back and tell your clan elders what you're up to."

Shibi growled slightly at the Inuzuka punk then sighed, "Fine then. What's it gonna take to keep your big mouth shut?"

Kiba scratched at his chin and gave the offer some thought, "I'm not quite sure what, but when I need a favor, I'll let you know."

Then the three shinobi overheard loud voices coming from across the street. They looked past the shadows of the alley way to see Mitarashi Anko and Yamashiro Aoba having a heated argument.

"You have to do it, Aoba-kun," said Anko in an attempt at sweet talking her former boyfriend, "You have the largest collection of party music around so you are perfect to DJ for my party."

The nin shook his head vehemently, "No, no I'm not. I have an important date tonight and I'm not going to mess it up for you."

Anko raised an evil eyebrow and sneered, "Is that so? I would think you wouldn't want your new girlfriend to find out how you really got your trick knee and not from some top secret heroic A-rank mission."

Aoba raised his hands to shush the kunoichi while looking over his shoulder in a panic, "But you came out of nowhere and kicked my ass!"

"Only because I thought you were into S&M," she said without the slightest hint of regret, "It was an honest misunderstanding and I did apologize. Just convince your new girl that the DJ gig is all a part of the date and it got the both of you into the hottest party of the year."

Aoba finally shrugged and nodded, "Fine, fine. But does it include free booze?"

"Heh," Anko laughed as she walked away from her ex, "Don't press your luck."

"Sounds like that's gonna be one hell of a party," said Kiba when Aoba finally left the alley, "I should take Kana there after the movies."

Shibi waved a finger at the boy, "If Mitarashi is leading this scheme, then you can bet Kurenai and Mitsu will be a part of it. Good luck avoiding Kana-chan's parents."

"Then there's my favor," Kiba grinned, "I'll need someone to cover my ass while I take Kana-chan to the party. Besides, you said so yourself. Kurenai-sensei will probably be there... maybe wearing a tight cocktail dress, super short or even low cut." Kiba snickered as he picked up all the lust rising off the contemplating Aburame.

"You got a deal," Then the Aburame finally noticed Kiba's partner acting a little out of sorts and quirked his head to one side.

"Why Akamaru-san, you seem different today," a small smile twitched on Shibi's lips as he leaned in closer, "Are you trying out a new look?" He was answered with an irritated growl from the other end of the dog.

Kiba held back a snort so he could translate, "He says that it's not his fault and you can stop talking to his ass now."

The day went by as normal and soon the brunette medic was wondering if her mentor was right. Maybe she did worry too much. As Shizune went about her rounds disguised as the Godaime, she over heard two nurses giggling behind the front desk. She was about to admonish them for not taking their job seriously when their gossiping made her ears perk up.

"Did you hear," said the first nurse, "There's gonna be a rave tonight!"

"Yeah, I was told it was going to be the party of the year. I am so there!"

"So you know where it is?"

"No," groaned the second nurse, "I thought you knew!"

The medic nin quickly backed away and ran towards the Tower, "Damn it! Tsunade-sama's gone for half a day and I'm already hearing rumors about a stinking rave! A rave! How the hell am I supposed to find out where this damn party is supposed to be?"

Shizune stormed into the Hokage's office and shouted, "Genma! Raido! We've got work to do!" The two men appeared next to her with apprehension.

"You heard too, huh," said Genma, "We've already been asking around, but no one seems to know where it's gonna be held."

Raido sighed as he leaned onto the Hokage's desk, "Someone said that a mysterious kunoichi was going to tell only certain people where to go this evening. It's gonna be hard to track that down."

"Hey, we're ninja," said Shizune, "Espionage is supposed to be what we're best at. We need to find this illegal party and shut it down before it stirs up trouble. Come on!"

Seven o' clock rolled around and Mitsu had just finished convincing Tsume to take care of the boys that night when she noticed all the knocking about going on the second floor. She headed upstairs to check on her daughter, who was racing about the room in a panic.

Knocking on the door, Mitsu called through the door, "Kana-chan, are you ready for your date yet?"

"NO," wailed the sixteen year old, "I can't find something to wear. All my stuff suck!"

Mitsu opened the door to see the bed with a few outfits strewn about, "Is that it?"

"The fire remember," groaned Kana, "All my really cool stuff got burned and I haven't had a chance to go shopping."

"Ah," Mitsu sat down on the bed to think and wondered if she should help her daughter. It's not usual for a mother to hand over an outfit that could get her teenager in trouble, but whoever it was that Kana was crazy for, he certainly wasn't Sasuke. And if her feminine intuition was correct, that guy was already waiting patiently downstairs. Thinking of the options Kana had been given and the lack of Sasuke's dating skills, Mitsu decided that as future son-in-laws go, Inuzuka Kiba was tops.

The woman stood up, grabbed her panicking daughter by the shoulders, and sat the girl down on the bed, "Sit! Stay!"

Kana wondered what her mother was up to until the woman reappeared with carefully wrapped up dress, "What's this?"

Mitsu sighed and broke the seal on the plastic covering to pull out the black halter top dress, "I would give you something more up to date, but just like you, all my really good stuff was burned. This one however had a special jutsu protecting it from any damage. I paid through the nose for that seal, but this outfit is very special to me and I wanted it to be preserved."

Kana fingered the soft material that remained clean and fresh from the dry cleaners for all those years, "Why this dress?"

"This was the outfit that I wore when Izumo-kun asked me to marry him." She gave a small sigh as the memories of that "Magical Night" replayed itself in her mind.

The sixteen year old scrunched up her nose in thought and shook her head, "That's not right. You weren't wearing this during that group dinner. I think I would have remembered."

Mitsu blushed a deep red, "Not that proposal. I'm talking about the first one in Kakashi's Tree House."

A sly grin grew to impossible lengths on Kana's face and the girl held up the halter top, "You're giving me the 'Fuck Me Now' dress for my first date! Mom, I am honored!"

"Promise you won't say a word to your step-father and uncle," begged Mitsu.

"Oh I promise," the girl hurriedly wiggled into the tight as a band-aid dress then went looking for a pair of high heels.

Wrapping a summer kimono over her real clothes, Kana eagerly skipped down the steps, "Well, I'm off! I'm meeting my date at Ichiraku's then we'll head to the movies." She emphasized the restaurant's name while walking behind Kiba, but made sure not to make eye contact.

"Hey, we don't get to meet the guy," asked Izumo.

"Nope," said Kana with a knowing smirk, "I don't want you spoiling it for me. Maybe next time."

Izumo was going to protest further when Kotetsu stopped him then jerked his head toward their seemingly oblivious guard dog sitting on the couch and watching television.

"Remember we're expecting you home at eleven o' clock sharp, Kana-chan," warned Kotetsu.

The girl nodded as she checked her make up at the last minute then wave a hand, "Yah, yah. Later!"

Izumo and Kotetsu waited until the door closed behind Kana before glaring over at Kiba.

Without slowing down in his channel surfing, the guy blinked at them in all innocence, "What?"

The two men frowned and pointed after Kana.

Grabbing his jacket, Kiba rolled his eyes and grumbled while picking himself off the couch, "All this babysitting is really cramping my style. You guys are lucky I don't have a hot date tonight. Otherwise, you'd be shit out of luck."

Izumo sighed heavily and startled Kotetsu with a sharp nudge, "Give him some walking around money."

The blue-haired nin jumped, "Again?! Oi, it's your turn to divvy up."

Izumo shrugged, "I left my wallet in my other pants."

"Yeah right," Kotetsu reached into a back pocket and open up his wallet. He was about to count out the bills when the Chuunin snatched the whole bundle.

"This'll do fine," Kiba waved the money happily and hurried out the door with Akamaru following close behind.

Rushing to catch up with his date, Kiba could easily smell the girl waiting just on the other side of the tree marking the end of Inuzuka territory. He saw that she had shed the outer garment and revealed the black halter top dress hugging every curve.

With red pupils glowing in the shadows, Kana leaned against the tree trunk and smirked at her gaping date, "Hey."

Kiba grabbed her by the waist and planted a big wet kiss before pulling away for air, "Sorry, needed to get that out of the way or we'll never make it to the movies."

The girl giggled as he lead her towards Ichiraku's, "Please, don't apologize."

--

The grandfather clock in the mansion struck eight in the evening when Anko sprung open the back door of the Hokage's industrial sized kitchen and grinned brightly, "And there are my two bartenders for the night! Kurenai and I already cleared away all the chairs and set up a table for you to sell the beer."

Izumo and Kotetsu scowled as they pushed the beer barrels inside then through the swinging door into the grand banquet hall where the Hokage would entertain important guests.

"Wow," said Mitsu as she glanced out the swinging doors, "Are you sure there'll be enough people to fill this much space."

Anko jumped off the stage and nodded happily, "Trust me! It's gonna be standing room only!"

Making sure Izumo and Kotetsu were out of ear shot, Mitsu pulled Kurenai back into the kitchen and whispered quickly, "Hey, Kurenai. I don't have a dress for tonight. Could I borrow one of yours?"

"Sure," said the brunette, "But why are we whispering?"

"I don't want Izumo and Kotetsu to know that I can't use my emergency party dress. Kana's using it for her date," she explained.

Kurenai nodded in understanding, "Oh, okay. After we set up, I'll bring something over for you. How do you feel about leopard print?"

Mitsu shrugged, "Beggars can't be choosers."

"Hellooo, party animals! We're here with the goods," came a cheery voice from behind.

The kunoichi were taken aback to see Kakashi come strolling into the kitchen with Yamato following right behind. Both had their arms full of lamps and streamers then headed straight for the banquet hall.

Anko pointed straight at the Copy Nin and shouted, "Hey, what's he doing here?"

"He caught me in the store, but he's cool with the whole idea. Unfortunately, we couldn't rent the fog machine," apologized Yamato as he laid a strobe light on the floor, "The store said it was being repaired."

Kakashi smiled happily from under his mask and bowed haughtily, "But if you need fog. I can get you fog." The Copy Nin ran through his Mist jutsu and the room slowly filled with a dense cloud.

Kurenai and Mitsu walked from a perfectly clear kitchen into freakin' pea soup.

"What the fuck," reverberated Mitsu's voice as she wandered about trying to find her husband and teammate, "Oh there you are." She ran a hand through Kotetsu's familiar hair and gave him a pat on the cheek.

Kurenai waved her arms about looking for something stable, "Um, that's very nice, Kakashi, but I can't see my hand in front of my face. People do need to see where they're going."

Then Izumo's voice echoed from one side of the hall, "Okay, who's groping my ass?"

"Sorry, I thought you were Mitsu," came Kotetsu's voice.

The married couple took a moment to think that through then shouted, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nuthin'."

"See you can get away with a lot of crap in this stuff," Kakashi chuckled, "I don't see why we can't leave it like this."

"Just lower the fog," insisted Yamato.

Disappointed, Kakashi ran through the jutsu again and the mist dissipated until it was waist high on the Copy Nin.

"Now someone else is groping my ass," growled Izumo until he heard a familiar snicker from his wife standing behind him. With an evil grin, the nin spun around to pounce on a squeaking Mitsu and they both disappeared under the fog-line. Everyone rolled their eyes when they heard giggles and lip-smacking rising from the floor.

"Hey, they're having fun," said Kakashi proudly, "This the perfect height."

Yamato shook his head and pointed to the floor, "Ankle high, Kakashi."

"Fine..." A flourish of a couple fingers and the fog faded away until it revealed the two lovebirds making out on the floor.

"You can get up now," said Kotetsu and he gave Izumo a kick in the leg.

"So what are we going to do about the music," piped up Kurenai, "I doubt we'll get a rockin' party going with the Hokage's karaoke machine." The brunette pointed to the tall box that the Hokage paid a ton of money for and loved like a child.

Anko proudly polished her fingernails on the lapel of her coat, "I've got that covered. Aoba's coming over with his collection. In the meantime, I can always do a song or two for the crowd."

Yamato was quick to reach behind the machine and rip out several electrical cords, "I suggest we wait until Yamashiro gets here before telling people that the party's started."

Then Izumo brought up another good question, "And what about the noise level. The neighbors will notice if their windows are rattling."

Kotetsu looked around the room, "Anyone got a silencing jutsu we can work with?"

"Hey, they don't call me the Copy Cat Ninja for nothing!"

Tired and frustrated from running into one dead end after another, Shizune, Raido, and Genma trudged through the gates leading to the Hokage's mansion, quite ready to call it an early night. Nothing was out of the ordinary to alert the exhausted shinobi and the huge home looked as quiet as a tomb.

"Maybe they found out that we were looking to shut down the party and closed shop," said a hopeful Raido.

Genma gave a careless shrug and mumbled, "Or maybe they moved it outside of Konohakagure. In which case, we're in the clear."

"Well, we did our best and searched everywhere," said Shizune as she unlocked the front door, "Chances are they simply couldn't find a place to go."

The weary shinobi trudged through the front entrance, expecting to walk into a dark and empty banquet hall then head upstairs for bed. Instead, the three ninja were struck blind by roaming strobe lights and their ears blasted by loud fast-paced music. When the white spots cleared from their vision, the three nin realized that the elusive party that had them running all over Konoha to stop was in full swing right in front of them. They gaped at the massive amount of bodies filling the banquet hall with Aoba under a spotlight, bopping to the beat of his music creations while a whooping Anko was standing on a table, bumping and grinding along with other tipsy dancers.

"Watch it," said one guy who stumbled into Raido then headed back to the gyrating blond he was dancing with, "Yeah, baby! PAR-TAY!"

Pressing themselves against a wall, Shizune, Genma, and Raido looked at each other in absolute horror, "Oh fuck!"


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto nor profit from it

Thank you all for waiting patiently and many thank you's to xosuccubusdreams, Wopsidaisy, MissyG, Liz kilbourn, Kurizu Aburame, kaotic312, and Willardlol for the reviews. I'm doing well and it looks like I'm going to have a little girl. Bossy little thing too. Kicking me at all hours. I decided to cut the Party at the Hokage's chap in half to stop keeping everyone waiting longer than necessary. Beside, just this half is well over 10,000 words. Whew! The last half should be finished by Friday at the latest. Maybe sooner, dunno. I'll try for sooner, since I have half the lemons in that chap already done.

I hope you enjoy! Tee hee!

**Chapter 13**

As they walked through downtown with Akamaru trailing behind at a respectful distance, Kiba and Kana hurried past the crowds, enjoying all the energy given off from the Konoha nightlife.

When they got to Ichiraku's, Kiba growled to the dog-nin, 'The party should have started by now. Why don't you go sniff it out. We'll meet at the movie house.' The hound barked once then took off down the road in a flash.

Smiling at his date, the Inuzuka nin lifted the flap of the bar and gestured to one seat for Kana, "Good evening, Teuchi-san! One beef ramen for the little lady and two chicken ramens for me!"

The midnight kunoichi raised an eyebrow when she sat down, "Two? You must be really hungry."

Kiba gave her a smile and shook his head, "No, not really. I just wanna make sure I get at least a few bites for me."

"Huh?"

"That's right," laughed Teuchi as he filled the three bowls, "Just about every time you and Kiba happen to be having dinner here simultaneously, he ends up with the short end of the stick. I guess he wanted to be prepared."

Kana blushed and replied, "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize."

"It's alright," Kiba lifted the back of her hand and gave it a kiss, "I don't mind it at all. I like to see a girl with a healthy appetite."

The old man grinned when he caught the little public display of affection between the two most unlikely of pairs, "Ah, it's amazing how time flies. In fact, I recall one pigtailed kunoichi sitting next to this same fella here and that girl said that she was only freeloading and would never go on a date with a walking-talking leather jacket."

"Yeah," sneered Kiba and leaned down to his date's ear, "That was when you first started calling me that too."

A bright red Kana coughed on her water and onyx eyes swung around as she tried to think of a way out of the conversation, "Say you're all alone tonight, Teuchi-san! What happened to Ayame?"

"Oh she's on a date with an unexpected suitor too," chuckled Teuchi and held the bowls up to the bar, "I have high hopes for this one myself. I can rest assure all my recipes will taken good care of in his clan. Here's your order. Enjoy!"

Both shinobi broke their chopsticks and heartily dove into their dinner. They mused for a few minutes over the third bowl until Kana shyly nudged the ramen towards Kiba, who smirked and held up his chopsticks full of noodles up to her lips.

"Why don't we share."

After they finished the last bowl, the couple thanked Teuchi profusely for his hospitality and Kiba left a rather large tip on the counter.

"That was quite generous of you," said Kana to Kiba as she waved good bye to ramen cook.

The nin grinned and fiddled with the bundle of cash in his coat pocket, "I got a bit of extra money this week. Thought I'd spread the happiness around."

They walked through downtown at a leisurely pace until coming across the movie house, chose an action flick, and wandered over to the snack bar for some popcorn. While they waited for the lights to go down and the movie to start, the couple settled into their seats. As the midnight kunoichi tossed popcorn into the air then catching it in her mouth, Kiba lifted his box of candy to the girl.

"Thanks," said Kana and grimaced as she picked up one, "Raisins. What a horrible thing to do to chocolate."

"You hate raisins," Kiba snickered at the strange concept, "But you'll eat them if covered in chocolate?"

"Of course, I am female," then she popped it into her mouth.

The Inuzuka nin laughed and dumped more raisins in his mouth, "If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it."

The girl gave him a sneaky smile and held up one finger for him to wait. Curious to what she was doing, Kiba's keen hearing picked up the soft sucking and tongue-curling going on in her mouth. Then she took two fingers, picked the fruit from between her lips, and held up a raisin perfectly devoid of any chocolate.

"A habit I picked up from my mom," Kana explained for him, "She said that I already suck ramen up like a hoover and should refine my technique for any future bedroom endeavors. Whatever that means."

Kiba's mouth went dry and swallowing hard, he titled the box towards her, "Another?"

* * *

Back at the estate, Hanabi casually walked down the maze of the Hyuuga household and turned as if to go towards her bedroom. Instead she kept strolling along, keeping a steady pace until reaching her destination. She slid the door open to the empty bedroom then tip toed out the other side and stepped into the rock garden. She was here for one reason and one reason only, get a message to Kana that she needed to stay away for a while until her clan's resentment cooled off.

'Then the girl could go back to making life miserable for me,' she thought. Okay, okay, Hanabi had to admit that life had become a bit dull since the family dinner night with Kana's family. If there was a chance to save their friendship, then they could stand being away from each other for a little while longer. Sasuke, on the other hand, could rot in hell for all she cared.

As Sasuke waited on the other side of the wall, he grit his teeth in strained patience. That damn cricket had been singing it's mating song for nearly an hour straight. Didn't it realize that he was concentrating on a very fragile technique. If he tried anything, even throwing one shuriken, the Hyuuga guards at the front courtyard could wake up from his jutsu and his chance with Hanabi would go up in smoke.

"Okay, I'm here," rose Hanabi's whisper over the wall, "Now what do you want?"

"You."

The kunoichi growled and hissed back, "I'm trying to be serious here."

"So am I."

"Look," Hanabi replied curtly, "You and I are not going on a date, EVER! So you might as well make yourself useful and get a message to your cousin for me. And keep those stupid pick up lines inside your head."

Sasuke leaned in closer to the wall and murmured deeply, "Why don't you jump this wall and tell her the message? Kana is on a date and I know exactly where she's going."

"Ichiraku's and a movie," countered Hanabi, "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. There's no way I'm leaving the compound. I'm not even supposed to be talking to you."

"You're such a coward," chuckled Sasuke.

Hanabi scoffed at the young man's feeble attempt, "Kana did that all the time. That won't work on me anymore. I am immune."

"Wimp."

"I'm not listening this." Hanabi could have left the rock garden right then, but she'd be damned to give the bastard the satisfaction of running her off.

A smirk curled on Sasuke's lips to hear irritation grow in the kunoichi's voice and pushed further, "Scaredy-cat."

"Shut up."

"Door Mat."

"I am no one's door mat. You got that!" She snarled in his smug face and poked a finger harshly into Sasuke's chest. It took a couple of seconds and the Uchiha softly coughing before the kunoichi found herself no longer in the rock garden. Looking around the ruined backyard, Hanabi realized that she had flickered over the wall and was only millimeters from pressing her body against his.

That was when Hanabi realized something was wrong and activated her Byakugan to look at the two guards, who were still completely oblivious, "They should have seen me or even felt the chakra. Why didn't they?" The kunoichi leaned in closer to get a better look at the Uchiha's eyes.

Sasuke's annoying smirk only grew bigger under Hanabi's scrutiny, revealing that the tomoe in his pupils had changed from three teardrops into the first stage of the angular Mangekyou, "There are some genjutsu that even the all powerful Byakugan cannot penetrate. Now do you want to find your best friend or not?"

* * *

There was a large portion of the crowd milling around one particular side of the hall, circulating with people ordering drink after drink from Izumo and Kotetsu. As the customers waited for their beer, they had fun watching the go-go dancers on tables at either side of the bar. Kurenai was shimmying to the beat, wearing a flirty skirt and tank with a plunging neckline while Mitsu happily swiveled her hips in a leopard print mini-dress.

Anko was still dancing in the middle of a few people when she saw Shizune, Raido, and Genma gaping at the huge crowd before them.

"Uh oh," The snake kunoichi jumped off the table and shoved past people so she could get to Yamato, who was already wading towards her through the sea of dancers.

"Looks like the Buzzkill Brigade is here to ruin the fun," she yelled in his ear, "We better intercept them before they do something stupid."

Yamato and Anko wandered over to where Shizune was panicking by one wall. Raido and Genma stood one either side of the woman and were still somewhat bewildered, but it looked like they were beginning to enjoy the party atmosphere.

"Hey guys," greeted the snake kunoichi, "Whaaazz- urk?"

The medic nin grabbed Anko's tongue the very second it stuck out, "Don't you dare start that up, Mitarashi Anko or I will slice off that stupid tongue! Do you realize what you've done?" She finally let go when the other woman tried to talk.

"Of course," the snake kunoichi smacked her mouth then grinned brightly, "I now have enough money to offer Ibara to quietly accept the Hokage's initial offer."

"You can't be serious," said Raido with a snort, "Ibara wants five million yen. You couldn't have come up with that kind of money in just one night!"

Anko waved a hand dismissively, "Of course not, but waiting what could possibly be years of courtroom battles, paying taxes, and lawyers' fees to only receive paltry installments, Ibara won't have that big a payday as those lawyers really want her to believe. I can give the bitch incentive to take tonight's profits and the Hokage's offer in one lump sum. Trust me, the leech is so greedy, she'll snatch it up in a heart beat."

Yamato then held up a camera, "Not to mention, I have a photo of her having fun at the party this very moment, not wearing a neck brace or with her arm in a sling."

With raised eyebrows, Anko rounded on one hip and smiled at the man in admiration, "Hello Devious!"

"Fine," said Shizune and waved her arm across the room, "Now get these people out of here now or I'm calling the ANBU," The medic henged into the image of Tsunade, crossed her arms, and gave them her best scowl.

Anko just snickered while Yamato shook his head, "That's not how it works, Shizune-san. You don't want ANBU catching wind of any disturbance in the Hokage's mansion, especially when there is no Hokage around. That transformation may have fooled the regular citizens, but ANBU will see right through you."

"He's right," Genma whispered to his girlfriend, "It looks like we're stuck."

The snake kunoichi wrapped an arm around Shizune-Tsunade's shoulders and led her towards the bar where Izumo and Kotetsu were handing out cups of beer, "Relax, Shizune-chan. You don't have to do a damn thing except look the other way or join the fun if you wish. We've set everything up, we'll party-hearty for a few hours, clean up and leave. Very little effort on your part and that's all there is to it!"

Everyone waited for the medic nin to finally give an approving nod then they all sighed in relief.

Anko gave her friend a hug then grabbed Yamato and dragged him to the dance floor, "Oooh this my song!"

Genma smirked down at the fuming brunette and sidled up to her, "Since it looks like sleep will be impossible for a few hours, we might as well spend a little alone time in one of the guest bedrooms. Don't bother letting go of the henge."

"Oh I'm nowhere near giving up," growled Shizune then released the henge to her boyfriend's disappointment, "If there's anything I know how to do, it's being a party pooper. Come on!"

Raido glanced over at Genma, "And how did you two get together?"

The senbon shinobi shrugged as he followed Shizune,"She's a lightweight. If I can get one drink in without her neutralizing it, she's wild in the sack!" The guys followed the brunette up the stairs leading to the floor with all the bedrooms and unlocked the secret door to the security room.

She directed them to the desks and switched on the monitors, "You two will stick to the original plan. You stay in here and keep an eye on the mansion, but you will be telling me where everyone is and where everything is happening." She picked up a radio and wrapped it around her neck then redirected the banquet hall camera to focus on the DJ.

"My first target is Aoba. Once the music is gone, people will head straight for the exit with little damage done to the mansion," Then she stormed out of the security room.

Back in the banquet hall, Aoba managed to find some time away from the stage for a quick break and ordered two beers from Kotetsu. While waiting, he noticed the famous Yamato standing next to him, enjoying the view of Anko dancing provocatively with another man.

"So you're the guy who decided to date Anko against her will, huh?"

Yamato nodded cautiously at the kunoichi's ex, "Yeah."

"Word of advice," said Aoba in all seriousness, "If she ever pulls out a black whip, RUN!"

"Fast," added Kotetsu as he placed Aoba's drinks on the table.

As Shizune slipped through the crowd she found the DJ station empty and touched the button on her radio, "Guys, where is Yamashiro?"

Genma turned the camera until the nin's face showed up, "He's getting a drink with his girlfriend. You know that sounds good. Why don't you pick up a couple of beers for us and then we can..."

Shizune rolled her eyes and let go of her ear piece, erasing Genma's voice from her head. She headed for the closet on the far side of the hall and opened it up to find the huge music collection that the Hokage managed to put together. It didn't take long for her to find just the one she wanted. With an evil sneer, Shizune snuck into the stage, set up the next song then promptly hid back among the crowd.

Just in time to miss Shizune sneaking away, Aoba hopped up back into the station and guzzled the last of his beer. He nearly choked on the last few swallows when the sexy song was replaced with the ompah-ompahpah's of dueling tubas followed by several accordions joining the jolly tune.

The entire floor froze as one then glared at the panicking DJ.

"AOBA," screamed Anko from the top of a table, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SHIT?!"

"Uh, um," The man quickly grabbed an older disco track and ran it over the polka music which he began scratching the accordions to the beat.

Confused for a bit, the dancers glanced at one another, but soon were bobbing their heads to the music mixing then went back to grooving with the snake kunoichi nearly fainting in relief. Then Aoba switched out the polka and replaced it without anyone noticing the change.

Shizune fumed in the corner and growled, "Damn!" As she tried to think of what else could be done to get this crowd out, the kunoichi noticed that Akimichi Chouji was on the dance floor with a date. Ayame, of all people!

She snorted, "I shouldn't be surprised. That entire clan and Naruto could keep that little ramen stand in business from here to eternity."

Then Chouji left Ayame out on the dance floor to get them some refreshments. Just as the Akimichi was gone, a certain Copy Nin on the hunt for bedroom companionship came sauntering up to the starstruck ramen waitress. A few sultry words in her ear and the woman, who had harbored a crush on him since seeing his face years ago, became putty in his hands. Kakashi expertly led the blushing girl away before Chouji could see where his beloved Ayame had disappeared.

Smiling at the cheeky Konoha Ladies' Man, the medic nin pressed her radio and whispered to the security room, "Moving to the next phase."

* * *

Oblivious to all the other party-goers around them and ever the exhibitionist, Aburame Ino had eyes closed as she danced lower and pressed her back into Shino, who had his hands rubbing along the blond's swinging hips. Ino suppressed a shudder when her husband trailed his hot breath over her ear then she dared to ride one hand up the inside of his pants leg. Ino got a satisfying groan from behind, encouraging her to go further up.

The couple blended well with the crowd with Ino in an electric blue mini-dress and Shino, sans overcoat and extra kikaichu. The young Aburame had taken his wife's suggestion and left his gourd at home. He opted for a simple mesh shirt and he was glad for it. It was hot as hades at this party. Shino smiled to himself as his wife ground herself against him to the beat of the music. They're little couple's vacation had just what they needed lately. Things had been too tense with all this trial run as Clan Leader.

Then his Kikaichu beetles picked up a familiar scent roaming the crowds and alerted their host. Shino turned around to see his father walking among the dancers, looking a little put out.

"That's not good," murmured Shino.

Ino looked over one shoulder at her husband, "What's not good?"

"Dad's here at the party," he explained, "We need to get out of here before he sees us. I heard from Shinichi that Dad is not in a very nice mood lately."

"Time to go," The blond hissed and ducked her head below the crowd level with Shino following. They were halfway across the banquet hall when the young couple bumped into Kurenai.

"Hey, you two," she said happily, "I thought you were having a good time. Why all the sneaking around?"

The couple turned and pointed in Shibi's direction.

"OH," exclaimed the excited brunette, "He's here! Wonderful! I mean, wow, what are you guys gonna do?"

"We're trying to sneak out so that he doesn't see us," said Ino then folded her hands in pleading, "Could you help us, please Kurenai-sensei? Just distract him long enough to let us get out of here alive."

The older woman chuckled and nodded, "Not a problem, you can hide in the Hokage's private study. The entrance is just over there."

Shino nodded to the older woman, "Thanks, Sensei."

Without thinking, Kurenai automatically spat out, "Hey what are sexy big sisters for?"

Both paused for a second with a strange sense of deja vu, 'Whoah, that was weird!' They shook their heads and split up.

Kurenai pushed past people to where the Aburame was methodically searching the crowd from behind his sunglasses then wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hey Shibi, I'm glad you were able to break away from your desk for one night. I wasn't sure if you were going to make it."

The man looked the scantily clad kunoichi up and down then ran a hand down her back, "I overheard that this was supposed to be the hottest party of the year and figured you would be here."

Shibi was about to lean down and kiss Kurenai when he caught a familiar figure from the corner of his eye, "Wait, I saw something. That looked like Shino and Ino over there! Excuse me, Kurenai, I need to show that boy not to cheat me out of my well-earned vacation!"

The brunette winced when Shibi headed toward the doors leading to the private library, "Are you sure? I didn't see anything. Oh well, why don't I buy you a drink, Shibi-kun." He didn't hear her suggestion. Shibi's mind was made up.

From inside the study, Shino peered out from the keyhole and huffed, "Damn, he saw us. We need to hide."

Ino spun in a circle and squealed, "But where? Behind a chair? Under the desk? How idiotic is that!?"

"Ino, calm down," ordered her husband, "Panicking won't help us." He watched the blond continue rushing around the room and forgot to watch where she was running. The woman tripped over a foot stool and lost her balance.

"ACK!" Ino waved her arms about as she fell forward and a hand hit the spine of a text that was poking out of the bookcase. There was a short rumble under their feet and the bookcase slid across the floor to reveal a darkened cellar. Shino chuckled at their good fortune and pulled his wife into the secret cellar before the bookcase slid back into place.

The moment Shino and Ino disappeared behind the bookcase, the Aburame Clan leader slammed open the Hokage's private study. The room reveal the darkened area with no one around but the moon shining through the curtained windows.

"I was so sure they went in here," said Shibi as he looked around the room. He wandered about checking behind chairs and the huge desk where the Godaime would study her medical texts.

Sighing heavily, Kurenai walked in after the man and leaned against the Hokage's desk, "It's a party, Shibi-kun. Don't you think there might be other Aburames here besides Shino and Ino?"

The man took a moment to think about his clan then confidently stated, "No."

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata sat up against the headboard of her bed with a jutsu scroll to study for the night. She sighed in blissful ignorance. Not thinking for one second that her little sister was now sneaking out of the compound in the company of Uchiha Sasuke. Rolling the scroll further to one side, the Hyuuga Heiress was so engrossed in her reading that she was truly surprised to be suddenly tackled from her window. Completely stunned to be caught off guard, the woman blinked up into the grinning face of her darling fiance.

"Wow, Hinata-chan," guffawed Naruto, "It's been years since I surprise you like that! Or were you just humoring me again?"

"N-no, you really did surprise me! I didn't expect you home early, Naruto-kun," the young woman pulled herself back up on the bed, "How d-did your mission go?"

"Too easy! Once word got out that I was leading the team of bodyguards, it was smooth sailing all the way. And speaking of smooth, I was actually able to get past your clan guards without really trying. Have the Hyuuga Elders gotten over themselves and changed their minds about banning me from the estate?"

The kunoichi shook her head, "Um, no Naruto, they haven't lifted the b-ban. Did you say that you got past our guards without any trouble?"

Still beaming proudly at his prowess, the young man nodded, "Yup!"

Hinata brought a finger up to her chin in thought, "That doesn't sound r-right. If anything, they should be on an even higher alert than normal and why d-didn't anyone else in the compound notice you?"

The blond nin frowned that his wife-to-be was not paying enough attention to him and threw an arm around her shoulder, "Well, I'm here, aren't I? What's all the fuss about?"

Hinata sighed sadly then explained what happened over the past week, "And now Hanabi must be on her b-best behavior. Thankfully, she's kept away from both Kana and Sasuke. So far the Elders seem to be satisfied with th-that."

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes as he thought back to only a few minutes ago, "She's supposed to stay away from Teme, huh." The Kyuubi Vessel growled in annoyance when Hinata nodded.

"Then you got a big problem. When I was sneaking in from the Kamizuki yard, I saw Sasuke and Hanabi hightailing it down the road."

Hinata bolted up from her bed, "NO! She wouldn't!"

"Oh YES! She would," Naruto pointed in the direction that he saw his teammate and the young Hyuuga girl run off, "I mean, she did!"

"We have to go after my sister and bring her back home, " exclaimed the young woman, but she was stopped when Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Aw, but Hinata-chan, I just got back to Konoha. I could have gone straight home to bed or to Ichiraku's, but I just had to see you. I missed you so much!" Naruto pressed her hand to the stiff junction in his pants, planted eager kisses along her neck, then fiddled with the edge of her blouse.

"Uh, well, I-I guess," the kunoichi glanced at the clock and whispered, "B-but only if you promise to help me and you've got twenty minutes."

Wiggling his eyebrows, Naruto grinned evilly and pinned her down on the bed, "I can do it in ten!"

Hinata winced nervously as her fiance quickly removed his pants then her underwear, "Okay, b-but for future reference... that's not a good thing."

* * *

In the security room, a video screen that had remained blank before, blinked to life and displayed two people wandering around what seemed to be a wine cellar.

"Hey, Genma," Raido tapped his teammate's shoulder, "Remember that camera we couldn't get to work?"

The senbon shinobi leaned back in his chair, "Yeah, is it working now?"

Raido nodded and pointed to the screen where the young Aburame couple was pulling out one bottle after another from shelves. Genma turned up the volume on the mystery room.

Ino blew the dust off one rather large case, "I can't believe Tsunade-sama hid so much alcohol hidden in one place. No wonder Shizune-san has such a hard time confiscating bottles from the Hokage. She must have enough booze in here to send an entire platoon into rehab!"

Shino came across a low table surrounded by comfortable pillows and a small scroll placed in the middle of the table. He picked up the dusty note and read it aloud for Ino.

"Dear Shizune-chan, I figured one of these days your snooping around would finally lead you to my secret sake cellar. So I left a little surprise for you. Getting in here is the easy part, but you can't leave without the password that only I know! So you're just going to have to wait right here until I get you. Don't worry, I usually can tell when you're missing and it shouldn't be long now. In the meantime, why don't you relax, have some cheese and crackers, or enjoy some of my prize collection... Tsunade."

POP! Shino looked up to see Ino holding up a fountain of champagne spouting out of the bottle.

"What," shrugged the blond at her husband's stare and gave him a dazzling smile, "We're obviously stuck here and she did say to enjoy her collection. Tsunade-sama won't miss just one bottle of bubbly!"

* * *

After dancing through a slow song, Anko pulled Yamato close and whispered in his ear, "This party has got plenty of momentum by now. Why don't we finish what we started earlier?"

The smirking Shodaime progeny let himself be dragged out the banquet hall and up the stairs. Anko swung her head around the hallway to look for just the right room, but none of the guest rooms were quite right for the occasion. Then she came across the huge double doors of the Hokage's bedroom and a grin grew on the kunoichi's face. Anko led Yamato inside, pushed him in the direction of the bed, and closed the door.

"You wanted me so badly, Yamato," cooed the kunoichi while she slipped her trench coat off, "And now you're gonna get me."

The nin eyed Anko hungrily as she sauntered up to him then pressed her body into his then he said, "There's nothing I'd like more, but..."

"But what," chuckled the kunoichi and she licked his earlobe, "THE HELL?" Anko was knocked backwards from a wooden chair appearing from behind and scooting into her knees. The stunned woman looked down to see shackles grow from the armrests and strap her down.

While the curious snake kunoichi watched from her prison, the chestnut-haired man calmly removed his Nidaime hitai-ate then laid his vest onto the bed.

A smirk grew on Anko's face as her heart began racing in anticipation and there was an excited fluttering in her middle, "Why Yamato-sama, I never imagined you to be the type, but it definitely is a pleasant surprise." Coyly lowering her eyes, Anko knew how to play this game. Usually she was the one holding the other prisoner, making him or her wait at their mistress' whim. So this time, he caught her off guard. That only made it more exciting and she couldn't wait to play her part.

"So," Yamato pulled up a chair opposite from the woman and made himself comfortable, "What's your favorite color?"

Anko blinked up, "Huh?"

"Your favorite color," encouraged the man, "We haven't really gotten a chance to get to know one another on a personal level so I thought now would be a good time. My favorite color is green. How about you?"

The kunoichi sat there, completely blown away, "What is this, twenty questions?"

Yamato grinned at the confused woman and nodded, "Something like that. No real number. Just enough to get to know one another better. Now don't tell me what you think I want to hear. I want the truth."

"But why?"

The nin laid his chin on one fist and gazed lovingly at the wide-eyed Anko, "Well, I've been talking with a few of your ex-boyfriends and found that not one of them really got to know you. It was just sex this and sex that. And I believe, you and I can have something meaningful, if you simply put some effort into it."

Just then the bedroom doors opened and Kakashi was walking backwards trying to lure his latest conquest inside, "Come on, Ayame-chan. You don't know when you'll ever get the chance to see the Hokage's bedroom. I hear the view from the balcony is breathtaking."

"Ano, Hatake-san, it seems there are other people here," Ayame cautiously pointed behind the Copy Nin, who spun around to see Yamato and Anko watching them.

The Shodaime progeny waved a hand, "Hi, guys! I hope you don't mind, but Anko-chan and I are in the middle of something."

"Kakashi, help," Anko violently hopped up and down in her seat, scooting the chair across the floor, "He's trying to establish a _relationship_!"

Kakashi and Ayame paused then glanced at each other.

"Yeah," drawled the Copy Nin with a brave salute to his friend, "Good luck with that." And to the snake kunoichi's dismay, the unsympathetic couple backed out of the room. Then several wooden planks grew out of the wall then crossed along the door, securely barring Yamato and Anko inside.

"Just so our quality time doesn't get interrupted anymore," he explained.

* * *

Standing inside the mansion's kitchen, Hanabi peered out of the swinging doors at the huge crowd, "Are you sure she'll be here?"

"Yes, I'm sure," huffed Sasuke. He glanced over to one side where there was a platter of food then helped himself to some chips and dip.

Hanabi put one hand a hip, "We have yet to find them at all tonight. What about your genjutsu back at my home? Is it going to hold?"

"Long enough," mumbled the Uchiha as he sneered and held up a veggie platter for her, "If Miss-Know-It-All was so sure about Ichiraku's and the movies then why didn't we find them there?"

Ignoring his attempt at hospitality, Hanabi crossed her arms in annoyance, "I don't know. It just seemed logical to me."

"Even if Kana didn't know about the party, you can bet Kiba does. They're here or soon will be," The Uchiha nin put down the food and held open the door so the young woman could go inside, but she reversed her steps.

"I can't go in there. Hiding in the shadows was easy out on the street and sneaking into the movies was cake, but that place is full of shinobi. If they see Hyuuga Hiashi's daughter at a drunken party like this then I'm sunk."

"Then don't go as a Hyuuga," sighed Sasuke, "Henge into someone else."

She pointed to the crowd, "But won't?"

"Not if they're not looking for it," he reminded her, "Chances are most of them are too wasted to bother with figuring if you're using a transformation or not."

"Fine," Hanabi held up her hands and smoke puffed up around her, "How's this?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the carbon copy of his cousin looking back at him, "Why?"

"If we run into trouble, I can fake her personality easily," said the girl and walked through the kitchen door, "Come on. We're wasting time."

Kana-Hanabi slowly slipped onto the dance floor with Sasuke off to one side. Both carefully searched the sea of faces for the one that looked exactly like her.

On the far side of the room, there was a slight lull in beer demand, letting Izumo and Kotetsu get a nice break from bartending. Kotetsu looked over to where Mitsu was dancing on a table with several patrons watching her.

He smirked and elbowed Izumo in the side, "Hey."

The other guy put down his drink, "What is it?"

"Watch," whispered the blue-haired nin and bit down on his thumb. He did some hand signs and pressed his palm to the table. At the same time that a puff of smoke wafted in the air, there was a shriek followed by surprised catcalls. With a nasty grin, Kotetsu swung a lacy black thong on two fingers for Izumo to see.

"When Mitsu-chan's lingerie collection burned in the fire, I got to tag all her new panties," He explained.

As Izumo busted a gut, Mitsu came storming up and snatched the underwear back, "Horny bastards." Then she went searching for a private spot to put the panties back on.

"Still working on the bra's though," sighed Kotetsu then he squinted his dark eyes to look past some dancers and tapped his teammate on the shoulder, "Was that Kana I just saw?"

The other man looked in the direction that Kotetsu pointed, but the girl had disappeared into the crowd.

"That couldn't have been her. She's not supposed to be here," Izumo glanced at his watch, "And it's past eleven. Her date should have dropped her off at the Inuzuka's home by now!"

"If she is here, the Elders' will have our asses busted back to chuunin. It's bad enough that Kana's on an unsanctioned date, but if she hangs around here with her boyfriend, things will get out of hand."

Then they saw the sixteen year old, pushing her way through the dancers. Kana-Hanabi stepped up on the stairwell and gave one last sweep of the area before heading up the stairs, followed by some clearly interested dark-haired young man.

"Shit," Izumo took a last sip out of his beer and turned to Kotetsu, "We gotta go stop this date and without letting Mitsu know."

Suddenly Izumo and Kotetsu found their ears painfully pinched then they were tugged to look between them, "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Mitsu narrowed her burning eyes and growled, "Now what was it again that you didn't want me to know?"

A couple were making out on a divan in the library, but looked up the second Mitsu dragged Izumo and Kotetsu to the entrance.

"Out," barked the burgundy kunoichi and the couple skedaddled at her command, all the while snickering at the wincing men. Both nin were pushed into the library by the furious woman then she closed the door behind her.

"A library is a nice and quiet place to talk," said Kakashi. He twisted the knob and peered around the door to see Izumo and Kotetsu getting chewed out by an irate Mitsu.

"DO YOU MIND!" The burgundy kunoichi gave the Copy Nin a shove out and closed the door again.

Kakashi looked over at the confused Ayame and gave her a masked smiled, "I know just the place for the two of us. This way!"

As soon as Hatake led Ayame away from the library, Shizune watched from one corner, "Now for the Akimichi."

The brunette searched through the people until she came across poor Chouji wandering about, looking for his date, "Hello, Chouji-kun. You don't seem to be having such a good time like everybody else."

"Good evening, Shizune-san. Do you happen to know where Ayame went? I left her standing right here."

Shizune feigned worry and slapped her cheek, "Oh dear, that isn't good. The last I saw of her, Ayame was talking with Hatake Kakashi."

Chouji scratched his brown mane, "Kakashi-sensei?"

"But Hatake does have that reputation," the brunette gave a helpless shrug.

"Reputation? You mean he's always late to everything," replied the young Akimichi.

She sighed in pity and elaborated further, "Well that and being Konoha's Ladies Man. There's hardly a woman in the village he hasn't tried to make a move on."

"How dare he," Chouji's cheeks puffed red in anger, "And on our first date too!"

Shizune gave one last push, "Gosh! I can only imagine how the cad would prey on sweet innocent Ayame-chan for a one night stand then leave her lost and bewildered in the morning."

The rotund young man paled at the thought of Kakashi taking advantage of poor Ayame then he forgot all about Shizune and went storming through the crowd, shouting, "HATAKE!"

Shizune grinned at her handiwork, "There! An angry Akimichi should scare some of these people out of here no problem," Then she did a double take to see the newlywed couple, Lee and Tenten dancing in the middle of the crowd, "Shit, Lee and Tenten are at the party. I need to get that one man destruction team out of the mansion before he consumes any alcohol." The brunette panicked when the green-clad jounin left Tenten to dance and headed for the tables.

"All that dancing really works up a thirst, does it not," clamored Rock Lee as he looked around the unmanned refreshments' table, "Is there anything here to drink? Hmmm, there only seems to be beer here. How disappointing. Maybe just one sip?"

"Pardon me, Rock Lee," cried Shizune as she ran up to him, "Some nice ice cold water is perfect to rehydrate someone as energenic as you. Why don't you head out to downtown? I know that Ichiraku's is still open. Just tell Teuchi to put everything on my tab."

Rock Lee laughed out loud and slapped the woman on the shoulder, "That is very generous of you Shizune-san, but my wife and I have already had dinner. You are right though. I should head to the kitchen and get myself some proper water."

"Whew, close enough," Shizune blew a sigh of relief when the taijutsu expert wandered off to find the kitchen, "That could have been really bad! Now I should get rid of this keg!"

Lee opened up the swinging door for the gourmet kitchen and headed for the fridge. There was no bottled water inside, but there was a faucet. The young man picked up a glass, filled it with water, then went to the freezer for some ice.

"Hello? What is this," Lee pulled out a tub of ice cream that had yet to be open, "That looks delicious and far more refreshing in this heat!" He found a spoon and dug in happily.

The spoonful of ice cream melted in his mouth and hit his taste buds with an unfamiliar flavor, "What a marvelous ice cream! (hiccup) I must have more!"

* * *

Kana looked over where Akamaru had led them from the movie house, "Are you sure about this, Kiba?"

They couldn't hear or see anything out of the ordinary in the courtyard of the Hokage's mansion, but there was no mistaking the scent of hundreds of people shoved into a party.

The nin smirked at the audacity of that Mitarashi Anko, "If Akamaru says this is the place, it's the place, but let's go see for ourselves."

Pushing open the entrance to the banquet hall, Kiba made sure to watch his date's face go from confusion to elation as they were bombarded with music and flashing lights, "So what do you think?"

"Someone has got the connections," she grinned big and bopped her head to the song, "I am impressed!"

"Let's dance," He took her by the hand and led Kana out to the floor. The young kunoichi easily picked up the beat and swayed her body to the thundering rhythm. Kiba kept close and matched the girl's moves from behind. Dancing with all those people in one place, it wasn't long before both chuunin were feeling heated and worked up a sweat. The following song had a slower beat and couples automatically drew together. Kiba slipped his hands onto her hips and leaned further into Kana's neck. She merely smiled back at him and wrapped a hand behind his neck.

Without a second thought, Kana relaxed into the strong arms circling her waist and melded into Kiba. The young Inuzuka closed his eyes to enjoy the feel of the kunoichi's fingers gently caressing his neck and hair. Anyone else around Kiba and Kana faded into the background. All either one could think of was the other.

Kana looked up from his shoulder and murmured in Kiba's ear, "Don't you think it's time that we found someplace quiet and out of the way."

Kiba quirked an eyebrow. He had been picking up the scent of the girl's arousal for quite a while, but her boldness still caught him off guard.

He chuckled, "You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

"From what I've heard, neither do you," countered the midnight kunoichi.

Looking around the room, Kiba saw a green-clad friend wandering around the edge of the banquet hall.

He pulled away from Kana and nodded, "Alright, but wait right here for a minute. I need to go check something."

Leaving his date in the dance floor, Kiba slipped beside the swaying taijutsu expert and whispered, "Hey, Lee. You got any protection on you."

The blurry eyed man raised up two balled up fists, "My body is my first and last protection, Kiba-san."

"Not that," the Inuzuka nin growled, "I meant, do you have any spare condoms?"

Lee frowned, "My apologies for the misunderstanding, Kiba-san. Perhaps my wife may have one in her scroll. If you give me a minute to locate her, I will get one for you. There she is! No, that is not her. Maybe that is Tenten! No, wrong again."

"Never mind. Maybe someone else has one. If not, I'll just take my chances," The disappointed guy sighed and walked away muttering, "I hope Kamizuki and Hagane don't find out about tonight or they'll murder me."

Eyes growing wide as saucers, Lee hiccuped and pulled himself upright, "Without proper protection, my friend's life is in danger? YOSH! I will find Kiba-san a condom so he can enjoy a passionate night with his date. Then he will not be killed by Kamizuki and Hagane!" He loudly thumped his chest in resolution then bounded into the crowd.

* * *

At the moment, Kamizuki and Hagane were trying not to get killed themselves.

Mitsu had both hands on her hips and ruby eyes were flashing with anger, "I can't believe you would sneak behind my back and ruin what could be a normal, happy future for your step-daughter. I knew something was up when the both of you actually encouraged Kana to go on that date with Kunihisa! Should've dragged the truth out of your asses right then and there!"

Leaning back from the woman's shouting, Izumo mumbled out the side of his mouth, "Kotetsu."

"Is it time to bring it out," asked the other man.

"Yup."

The blue-haired nin bit down his thumb and pressed it to the floor. There was a cloud of smoke that quickly filled the room so that the kunoichi couldn't see what weapon Kotetsu had summoned for just the occasion.

Mitsu waved a hand through the smoke and coughed harshly, "Hey, what's the big idea? If you think that threatening me with that over-sized-hmph?"

Izumo snatched his hand back before the woman bit down on whatever he stuffed in her mouth. Both men blew a sigh of relief when they saw Mitsu chew with a thoughtful expression on her face.

She had lifted a surprised eyebrow when delicious dark chocolate burst in her mouth with, 'Caramel? I hate caramel! They know that.'

"Now before you completely blow your stack," began Kotetsu, "The Elders were hounding Tsunade-sama about helping them set up Kana with Sasuke and they demanded it be made into an official mission"

Making sure she consumed the entire treat, Mitsu swallowed then motioned to her mouth irritatedly, "I told you before that I hate caramel. It gets all sticky and I can't get it out of my molars. NOW just because the Elders set all this shit up for a mission that does not give you the right to hide-" She was cut off again when another chocolate was pushed into her mouth. Sighing at their delay tactic, the kunoichi crossed her arms and scowled while chewing faster.

"So she chose us so that Kana would get some privacy in her dating. We're very sorry for not coming clean earlier, but we had very little choice in the matter. For the most part, we gave them reports. Nothing else," continued Izumo.

"Well, we did suggest hiring Kiba to help out," said Kotetsu proudly, "In fact, he was supposed to be following Kana on her date and should be getting the girl home right now."

The men saw Mitsu's eyebrows shoot up and misinterpreted the meaning.

Izumo quickly pointed out, "Yeah, if there's anyone you should be pissed off at now is Kiba. He was hired to chase off her mystery boyfriend and keep Kana away from places like this".

Mitsu wanted to burst out laughing, but she was careful to keep a straight face, 'Might as well buy Kana and Kiba some more alone time.'

He stopped abruptly in confusion when the woman held up a hand then snapped her fingers, "Huh?"

Kotetsu caught on fast and popped another sweet in the kunoichi's open mouth then she casually waved for them to continue with their excuses.

Izumo and Kotetsu went on taking turns explaining how it wasn't their fault, that they weren't really trying to undermine her efforts in getting Kana out of marrying Sasuke, when they noticed Mitsu had became increasingly quiet. The guys stopped talking in time to see her pupils contract into tiny pin points then expand. Her face became a picture perfect expression of heavenly bliss, before the woman melted into Kotetsu's arms.

"Whoah," said the blue-haired nin as he carried the swooning kunoichi to the nearest divan, "Which one was that?"

Izumo glanced at the candy map, "Dark Chocolate with _Mocha_ filling."

* * *

Aburame Shibi fumed in the middle of the Hokage's private study. His kikai were telling him there were traces of his son and daughter-in-law in this room, but they disappeared like ghosts through a wall.

The man scowled and leaned against the desk, 'Damn, either I'm getting too old or Shino's getting too good.'

"Now Shibi-kun," Kurenai leaned into the man's shoulder, skipped two fingers up his arm, and tickled an ear, "Why don't you relax. It's not worth stressing over whether or not Shino is at the party. You came here to have some fun."

With a mischievous glint in her eye, Kurenai slipped her hands under Shibi's coat and pushed it off his shoulders, all the while dragging her lips over the man's throat. The brunette could feel the moans rumbling underneath his skin and smiled to herself. Kurenai led the mesmerized man to the large leather chair at the Hokage's desk and sat him down. Then she straddled his lap and began kissing him breathless once again.

They reveled in their lip-lock, forgetting where they were, with hands weaving past apparel to drop the articles of clothing on the floor. In a lustful haze, Kurenai opened up Shibi's pants, positioned the tip of his member at her entrance, then slowly pressed down into his lap.

"Okay, I'm sure that this room will be the perfect spot to have an intellectual conversation," Kakashi opened up the study and this time peeked inside to make sure.

From the large office chair facing the window, a naked Kurenai gasped for air and flipped her long dark hair to the back only to have her head was pulled back down by Shibi's hand.

"Mmm, more," moaned the Aburame Leader.

Kakashi shut the door quickly, "Dusty, real messy and nothing, but boring books. Ummm... Let's try door number four."

* * *

As they passed the time in Tsunade's wine cellar, Ino and Shino stretched themselves on top of the comfortable cushions and were sampling the collection's wares. With his Kikaichu neutralizing a good portion of the alcohol, Shino wasn't nearly as sloshed as his darling wife.

The young Aburame looked over at the blond woman who had loosened the side zipper on her dress and was giggling uncontrollably, "Would you like another glass, Ino-chan?"

"Why thank you, Shino-kun," then she put a hand over the opening and pulled her wine glass back, "Hang on, how many bottles have we gone through?"

Shino sighed and filled his cup instead, "About three so far."

"Nah, can't be that many," Ino wildly waved an arm and just barely missed hitting her husband, "Didn't I just open that one bottle of champagne?"

"Then the Iwa sake followed by the granache that I have here," The man swirled the last few ounces in the bottle for her to see.

"And now you're offering me more alcohol?"

Shino smirked enticingly and positioned the bottle over her glass again, "It's very tasty."

"Aburame Shino," gasped Ino and pulled the cup further away, "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

The man stared at her from behind his shades and simply stated, "Yes."

Ino blinked her baby blues then held out the cup, "Okay, as long as we're clear on that." Licking red lips, the blond lifted the wine in a quick cheers then gulped down the dark liquid in record time, dripping some down the front of her dress. She wiped her chin with one hand and giggled.

"Oopsy, I spilled some on my dress. Oh well, it was getting hot in here anyways," With that the blond unzipped the dress and peeled it right off, "Woo! That's mush better." With only a blue bustier and matching thong, Ino stretched her arms wide and reveled in the freedom of movement.

Shino chuckled as he put his cup down and crawled over the cushions to Ino, "I agree, mush better."

Ino frowned and squinted one eye at the blurry image of Shino, who gently picked up her hand, "Hey are you drunk already, cush you're shlurring your S's."

"You're hearing thingsh," He mumbled against the skin of her wrist then started to slowly plant kisses from hand to shoulder.

"No, no I heard right... I think," Despite feeling awash with lust, the kunoichi persisted in the conversation, "Shay-say something again."

The young Aburame nin scooted in close and rumbled deeply in her ear, "I'm going to ravage you now."

"Ah," Ino's voice quivered as his lips traveled down her neck to the cleavage still clasped in the blue bustier, "That certainly is sho- shome, I mean, some- Ah fuck it!"

Shino's mouth hungrily followed the trickles of wine that left behind tracks long Ino's porcelain skin, enjoying the combined flavors of spicy berry and the woman's own sweet scent. Ino felt cool air hit her skin and saw Shino throwing her bustier past one shoulder then descended on her bosom again.

"Shino," moaned Ino when he took a fleshy mound by the hand and slid the tip of his tongue around the nipple. He even added a playful nip or two against the delicate skin.

All the while Ino was working at pulling underwear from underneath herself then slipped her hand under the waistband of his pants. She drew a satisfying groan of lust from the shinobi as she fondled his growing length. In turn, he increased the pressure on the other breast, making her fall back on the pillows. And just when she couldn't stand the anymore teasing, the young man took his wife's body into his arms and moved back up to kiss her wine-stained lips.

When they broke for air, Ino whispered, "Kami, I don't know how you keep doing that to me."

Shino smirked and breathed against her ear, "It's the same thing you do to me, Ino-chan," Then pushed himself into her core.

The blond gasped loudly at the suddenly fullness, but loved every bit of it. Everything was such a blur. She didn't know when he had placed himself between her legs, but all Ino could do was clasp onto his strong shoulders and enjoy the pleasure building deep within her.

The tightness of her wet body always sent him to the edge of his control and the way she moaned with reckless abandon only encouraged him to go faster. He hissed when he felt Ino's inner muscles squeeze him all the harder in an effort to reach her peak. Shino grunted harshly with every thrust and pull with Ino's own rising hips. Ino's cries grew sharper and louder as she got closer until the tightening inside exploded into pure pleasure.

Seeing the woman twitch and shudder below him, Shino couldn't hold back anymore and pushed in deep one last time before finding his release. He groaned with every spasm inside of her then waited for a bit to catch his breath. But the young Aburame didn't want it to be over just yet. Shino pulled back on the pillows then pushed his fingers into the still after-glowing Ino. He continued to rub them deep inside her and against the g-spot that made the blond rolling in the cushions and crying out another orgasm in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Back in the security room, Raido and Genma were following Shizune as she made rounds in the banquet hall where the bulk of the crowd was still hanging around. So far nothing there wasn't any trouble brewing, but the people weren't leaving like they should, making Shizune whine continuously into her mic.

Ignoring the whining, Raido panned the viewer to circle the room and noticed a few people missing, "Anko's gone and so is Yamato. That's not a good thing."

"Better go find them," said Genma, "Knowing Anko, she's probably in the Hokage's bed fucking Yamato's brains out."

The screen changed to the Hokage's bedroom and sure enough the couple were in there, but the snake kunoichi was strapped to the chair and wiggling against the cuffs with a calm Yamato looking on in amusement.

"Well, that's different. But she's supposed to be into that," said a confused Raido, "And I'm not entirely sure, but it looks like Anko might be worried."

Genma just twirled his senbon happily, "As far as I'm concerned, that's gotta be payback! If it wasn't for Shizune-chan, my leg would still ache every cold winter's night."

"Well that answers question number one, but where are Hagane and Kamizuki. I'm surprised that two haven't made it back to see that all the beer is gone. Is Mitsu still bitchin' their ears off?"

His teammate shrugged, "Go find out. The library camera switch is right over there."

When Raido switched the screen to the library, he was surprised to see a once pissed off Mitsu sprawled across Izumo and Kotetsu's laps, purring contentedly with every chocolate treat they offered her.

The senbon shinobi blinked in surprise and mumbled, "Wow, how'd they do that? Should ask them the next time I run into 'em. Might work on Shizune-chan."

"Funny," mused Raido, "I thought that Mitsu was the one who called the shots in the relationship."

"Are you kidding," laughed Genma, "I actually read the Icha Icha's. Izumo and Kotetsu might as well strap a collar on her and go, 'Here pussy, pussy!"

The the other guy narrowed his eyes and thought aloud, "If that's what's happening in the library, I wonder what's going on elsewhere." He hit the button for another room.

The spying shinobi flew back in their chairs to see a moaning Kurenai's bare back as she vigorously pushed her hips into the Aburame Clan Leader. A panting Shibi whispered encouragement for the kunoichi to pick up the pace while he supported her bottom with one hand and squeezing her bouncing bosom with the other.

A bright red Raido quickly hit another button to move from the coupling pair to the secret cellar only to be faced with Shino was finishing a screaming Ino off with his probing fingers as they laid out on the next to the bottle covered low table.

Genma's smirk grew bigger as the realization of what the rest of the night held in store, "Hot damn! It's Kakashi's Tree house...Gone HIGH TECH!"

* * *

Out on the paradise island of Moon, Hyuuga Neji and Sakura relaxed under the palm trees right outside their bedroom, watching the waves dance in the bright moonlight and stargazing at the sky. A shooting star streaked across the midnight sky and the couple made a silent wish.

As they snuggled into the hammock, Sakura trailed finger over her husband's chest and wondered aloud, "I can't help but get the feeling that we should be making love in an enclosed area with the chance of being caught by the authorities."

Neji looked down at the woman with a disapproving frown, "We're on a tropical island, sitting on the beach and enjoying a beautiful starlit sky. But for some reason, you want to head back to the village for sex where there's a chance of running into Morino's little brother?"

"Good point," admitted Sakura the fiddled with one string of her pink bikini, "Wanna have sex here?"

"Alright."

Shifting his backpack into a more comfortable position, Morino Idate wandered around the southern side of the beach, quite tired and somewhat bleary eyed, "Did they have to make this so difficult? I'm not such a bad guy. Why can't I catch a break now and then?" He was about to give up when he came across a tree with high branches sturdy enough to hold his weight.

"I'll just do one last look around then call it a night," he jumped up into the tree then dug into his backpack for binoculars. The tired guy began a sweep around the area and grumbled along the way.

"Palm trees, bushes, white sandy beach, ocean waves, more white sandy beach, two people sixty-nineing in a hammock, more palm trees," The man's tunnel vision zipped back to the hammock and he nearly fell out of his branch, "Ho-ly SHIT!"

The peeping tom refocused his binoculars to get a better look at the couple eagerly buried into each other in the swinging hammock. Sakura's pink string bikini bottom was hanging off to one side, completely exposing her lower half to the world except for where her husband was stroking along the kunoichi's folds with his tongue. Every now and again Neji would twist a couple fingers into Sakura causing the woman to moan or squeal in pleasure, giving wonderful vibrations to his member currently being thrust in her mouth.

Feeling his pants become tighter by the minute, Idate's jaw dropped when he saw the woman's pink hair bounce faster and faster as Neji brought Sakura higher and closer her climax.

The shaking kunoichi was forced to let go of Neji and rolling her head back, screamed out for all of paradise to hear, "Oh kami, I love you, Neji!" The Hyuuga nin held on to her arching body so that she would not knock the both of them onto the sand.

When she regained her senses, Sakura immediately pounced on her husband's hardened member to suck harder and faster until she felt his body jerk from underneath then his essence fill her waiting mouth. After wiping her chin, Sakura laid her head against Neji's thigh and sighed contentedly, all the while giving his softening length an appreciative lick or two.

"I always thought Sakura-chan was cute, but damn that's hot!" Idate scooted a little further on the branch to get a better view of her bare bottom, but the limb couldn't take anymore of his weight and it dumped the extra baggage out of the tree. Breaking smaller branches along the way, the peeping tom landed on the ground with a crash.

Now alert, both shinobi woke up from their afterglow and looked toward the echoes bouncing off the nearby cliffs. Sakura jumped off her husband and grabbed her bikini. Neji quickly adjusted his shorts, activated his Byakugan, and within three seconds was standing before a groaning Idate.

The man looked up at the furious Hyuuga and held up a hand, "No wait! You don't understand!"

With angry veins rising under his skin, Neji understood enough and shouted, "Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms!" The furious jounin put extra chakra into his needle jutsu and made sure to hit almost every point on Idate's body with more than the usual intensity. After the pervert was knocked senseless, Neji threw the unconscious man over his shoulder and disappeared into the night.

Sakura was lounging inside their bedroom by the time Neji returned, "I wonder what Tsuki-sama was thinking, hiring such an incompetent jerk like that. You didn't kill him, did you?"

Neji shook his head, "No, I stopped one short."

"So what did you do with him?"

The Hyuuga smirked and climbed into bed next to his wife, "I left him hanging upside down in the middle of the town square, a message Tsuki-sama won't soon forget. Maybe now we'll have peace and quiet for the rest of the week."


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Naruto nor profit from it

Thank you for all those reviews Wopsidaisy, Archfiend, Willardlol, xosucubusdreams, Kurizu Aburame. Good eye, Williardlol. I honestly didn't think anyone would pick up on the Kurenai quote. That was something I do now and then for my beta. He likes those 'Easter Eggs' I put in now and again.

Here's Part Two! I know it's late, but there were parts that I just wasn't happy with and kept re-writing over and over. Also about the Sasuke/Hanabi lemon, what can I say. He's one bad ass ninja, but I dislike the guy's attitude.

**Chapter 14**

It had been several songs later before Kiba returned to his date on the dance floor. He had given up asking people when he came across Maito Gai and like Lee, the green jounin took off like a shot to search on his behalf.

"Hey," Kana turned around from dancing when Kiba tapped her shoulder, "What took you so long?"

Noticing the knowing smirks from other dancers, the guy blushed, jerked his head to one side, and led Kana off to one side, "Sorry about that. Didn't plan on disappearing on you."

Kana quirked her head, "What's the matter?"

He ran a hand through his messy hair, "N-nothing, just wondering where we can go. I'm not familiar with the mansion."

She grinned and tugged him up the stairwell, "It wouldn't be an adventure without some exploration."

They saw Akamaru lying comfortably in one corner and waved him along then climbed the stairs to the south wing. Wandering through one hall after another, the pair picked a random door and pushed it open. It was a guest bedroom decorated with simple tastes and with a lovely view of the gardens below. As they walked into the room, Kiba watched the beautiful young girl step into the moonbeams coming through the window and sighed.

"I'm supposed to be the more responsible of us two," He walked up to hold up one of her hands and kissed the fingertips, "Maybe this was a bad idea. We're not really prepared, but you are such a temptation."

"Prepared," whispered the confused girl until she realized what he meant, "OH! If that's the case then..." As she dug into her cleavage, Kana tried to keep cool and not let on how new all of this was to her. When she pulled a few foil packets out for him to see, the kunoichi couldn't stop the blush rising.

Kiba was stunned to see her hand him several types of condoms.

"Mom wasn't going to let me leave the house without them," Her embarrassment made the girl keep her eyes down and she ramble nervously, "I'm not that big into artificial mint flavor, but the glow in the dark one has me curious. Of course, I wouldn't say 'No' to the Her Pleasure ribbed. Whatever, it's your choice of course."

The guy blinked in disbelief, "You had those hidden in your dress the entire time! Why didn't you say anything?"

Kana shrugged, "You never asked?"

* * *

In the Hokage's bedroom, Yamato patiently watched the kunoichi struggle against her bonds in vain, "That won't get you anywhere. The wood cuffs are solid."

She huffed defiantly then blew a lock of hair out of her eyes. Then the woman tried to form single hands signs for a jutsu.

"Fight all you want, Anko. We both know that I can handle whatever you can throw at me. So you might as well humor me. Besides," He slowly looked the kunoichi over, undressing her with his eyes and licked his lips seductively, "There's rewards for playing my game."

Anko paused in raising her chakra and narrowed her gray eyes, "You mean we're still going to have sex tonight?"

"If you play your cards right," Yamato whispered in a low voice that sent shivers up and down the woman's spine.

"Yellow," she spat out then sighed, "My favorite color is yellow or more like molten gold." Anko bit down on her lower lip. She was worried that she let him get to her so easily, but that was just one little thing. It wasn't like she spilled her life story or anything.

The nin raised an intrigued eyebrow, "Interesting. That wasn't so hard to answer, now was it."

Anko's eyes grew a little wider when she felt Yamato's hand slip up one thigh and rub through the cloth of her bodysuit.

"My turn," breathed the anxious kunoichi.

A smile filled Yamato's face, "Go on". While waiting for her question, his hand kept fondling higher and higher.

"I've been hearing rumors about your name," Anko took a second to moan when he hit a nice spot then continued, "I know that Yamato is your code-name for Team Seven. What is it really?"

The man was taken aback at how soon they got to that highly personal question, but he was the one to instigate all this. And if he wanted a real relationship, the woman had a right to know.

"Tenzou," he confessed, "Now I get to ask."

Her gray eyes were half lidded by now from the man's discrete attentions, but she managed to say, "Alright then, ask."

He traced the seams of her inner thigh, leaned into her neck, and brushed his lips against her, "Why did you become a shinobi?"

It was now getting harder to think properly. His fingers traveled over her sensitive skin between the woman's legs, sending tiny bolts of lightening throughout her body. She just wanted to get this torture over with so they could get to the good part.

"T-to be recognized," she rolled her head back and bucked her hips in an effort to get him to move further , "To become a powerful ninja just like..."

"Like who," he said in a hushed voice. He was so close. The nin already surmised what was going on her head, but he wanted Anko to admit it.

Survival instincts finally kicked in and Anko's mind pulled out from under the fog the man had created, "Enough! What the fuck are you trying to do, Tenzou-san?"

"I'm trying to get you to admit your feelings or you'll never get past him," he looked deep into her surprised eyes, "Remember you have every right to ask me the same question, Anko."

Knowing how loaded that question was, the snake kunoichi gulped nervously, "Why did you become a shinobi, Tenzou?" She watched the man close his eyes to prepare himself.

"The same reason as you, Anko. Because of him," His tone was serious, but he didn't bother with removing his hands from her body, "Orochimaru kidnapped me, destroyed my childhood, and set my future in stone. Why did I become a ninja? I had no choice."

The shackles around her wrists had melted away into the armrests, but she remained locked into the chair, listening to him use words that mirrored her life.

"He left me for dead and the damn thing nearly did kill me," A thread of hate laced Tenzou's voice as he continued, "If it wasn't for the Third and the ANBU that found me in time, I could not have reclaimed my life. For a long time, all I had to comfort me at night was the possibility of using his experiment against him some day. Then one day I came across your file and couldn't believe there was another survivor like me. I've been waiting patiently for you to come to me, Mitarashi Anko, but I didn't want to become another conquest to be discarded. I want you for keeps."

Anko had a hard time looking into his eyes. The kunoichi knew deep down what he wanted and truth be told, she wanted the same thing. But the way her trust and adoration were ripped apart in such a horrifying way, left such a hole that Anko refused to let anyone touch that pain. Then came along the one other person who understood and like chicken shit, she ran away, physically then emotionally.

"You want me to admit my feelings," she growled, "He was my idol, my mentor, and yes, being that young and stupid, I even entertained daydreams of becoming his in every way. Now he's long gone, but the damn past keeps haunting me." She glanced towards at the mark at the junction of her shoulder and neck. As if sensing her attention, the mark seethed causing the skin to itch horribly.

Seeing the kunoichi wince, Tenzou lifted a glowing hand and rubbed the palm against Anko's neck, ceasing the seal's activity.

"Thank you... I'm sorry I've made you wait this long and I was a fool for even trying to cheapen what we could have," she let out a soft chuckle and shook her head, "Kami, I've been pulling this 'Love 'em and Leave 'em' bullshit for so long. I'm not even sure if I know how to stop."

"I realize that. We'll have to learn together," Then the nin swept Anko from the chair and carried her to the huge bed.

Anko let him remove her bodysuit at his own pace. She loved feeling his gaze travel over her nude body and lifted a hand to tug eagerly at his own clothes. The man smiled and backed up so he could undress properly. Anko felt her own lust grow with every piece dropped on the floor. She could hardly believe that this fine specimen of man would also be the same one to join her in this strange world of real love.

As he rose above her, the kunoichi trailed her hands up his neck to cheeks, looking in his eyes darkened with the same desires. Then he dipped down to give her the kiss she had been waiting for so long for. Wrapping legs around his waist, Anko rocked her hips upwards to Tenzou's hardened length, teasing him with her already wet body.

A deep moan rumbled from the man and he teased her back by pushing his fingers low to rub against her clit. She arched her nether regions against the delicious friction he inflicted and whimpered for more. Complying with Anko's soft begging, the nin drove himself inside the woman.

Savoring the feeling of him so intimately connected with her, the kunoichi locked ankles behind the man and pushed her hips up as he pushed inside. The pleasure slowly built between the two shinobi as they took their time to enjoy making love instead of ruthless, meaningless sex. Still holding him with both arms, Anko began to shudder underneath Tenzou who kept pushing the both of them to their limit. Gasping louder, the woman pulled the nin down by the shoulders with all her might and clasped at his back in an effort to get him as close as possible.

When her inner walls clamped down repeatedly, Tenzou couldn't hold back and reached his peak along with Anko, spilling his seed within her. He collapsed on top of the woman, too exhausted and too overwhelmed for moving.

In a blissful daze, Anko eventually loosened her grip, but still caressed his back, "Not alone," she whispered.

Then he murmured softly in her ear, "Never alone..."

Feeling his heartbeat against her own, Anko didn't mind the weight of Tenzou pressing on top of her, but welcomed it as proof of his existence. Then they fell into the deepest, sweetest sleep they've had in a long time.

* * *

As Izumo and Kotetsu took turns feeding chocolates to the burgundy kunoichi, the doors to the library swung open with Chouji shouting out, "HATAKE, UNHAND HER THIS INSTANT!"

The three shinobi glanced up from their cuddling on the divan and stared at the blushing Akimichi.

"Excuse me, didn't mean to disturb you. I was looking for Ayame," Chouji backed up and was about to close the door when he asked, "Say, have you guys heard about Kakashi-sensei's reputation?"

"Which one," ventured Mitsu.

"That he's forever late," said Izumo

"Or he's a self-proclaimed Konoha's Ladies' Man," finished Kotetsu.

A threatening growl erupted from young Akimichi and he slammed the door close, cracking the handle.

Mitsu looked up at the guys above her, "Should we go warn Hatake that he picked the wrong girl to woo tonight?"

Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other and smirked, "Nah!"

Then the burgundy kunoichi pointed to her empty mouth and whimpered, "Ah? Ah?"

"Sorry, Mitsu-chan," shrugged Izumo and held up the empty box, "That was the last one."

She stuck her bottom lip in a pout then saw Izumo automatically bringing his thumb and forefinger up to his mouth to lick off the chocolate smudges. She quickly grabbed his hand before it was too late. Izumo groaned as the woman sucked and licked with every intent of cleaning every last bit of chocolate from his fingers.

Seeing the kunoichi's reaction, an idea popped into Kotetsu's head and he pulled out the empty box. He shook out the last bit of the sweet powder onto his neck and chest. The blue-haired nin smirked when Mitsu sniffed the air then honed in on the source.

As he unbuttoned his shirt, Izumo watched his wife's eager tongue travel around Kotetsu's skin and decided tomorrow that he'll check if Premier Chocolatiers sold bottles of chocolate sauce. When he finished undressing, Izumo rubbed his hands along Mitsu's legs, lifted one up, and swept aside the skirt of her dress. Pushing aside the black thong, Izumo pushed his tongue into the moaning woman's core. She closed her eyes before her vision completely fogged and she lost all sense of her surroundings.

Cradling the woman in one arm, Kotetsu curled one finger under her chin and brought her for a deep kiss then his hand took over holding up her leg for the other man. Her breathing became more erratic as Izumo tasted his wife's increasing arousal. Mitsu could feel one man reach deeper inside with the other fondling the ticklish spot underneath her knee, forcing out a little mewl into Kotetsu's mouth.

The heavenly high from the double attention came quickly for Mitsu and she fell back from the blue-haired nin's kiss, bucking her hips in ecstasy. As she still reeled from the orgasm, Kotetsu propped Mitsu up so Izumo could pull the leopard dress over her head then tug the burgundy kunoichi to the other end of the divan. He laid back on the cushions and eagerly draped her onto his body.

Running both hands along Mitsu's bare back, the dark-haired nin relished his wife's lips, tasting all that expensive chocolate that scented her breath. Then she gave a surprised squeak when a naked Kotetsu slipped his fingers inside her to remove them and coated his length with the fluid from her climax.

"What are doing, Kotetsu," wondered Izumo.

The other nin smirked and positioned himself at her other opening, "Something she's been asking about for years." And slowly pressed himself into the gasping Mitsu.

Izumo watched her jaw drop at the intrusion, but with Kotetsu murmuring sweet nothings into her ear, Mitsu eventually relaxed into the dark-haired nin's shoulder.

"Are you just going to lay there like a lump," said Kotetsu as he moved within Mitsu, "Get going, man!"

Waking up from staring, Izumo reached down to push himself inside the moaning woman, feeling her wet walls enclose around his member. Kotetsu set the pace as they picked up momentum, escalating their race to reach completion. This new feeling of being filled by both her loves was exhilarating as she became overwhelmed with the churning desire growing inside her.

Thrashing wildly in the middle of the men, Mitsu let the powerful peaking wash over in continuous waves and mixed her high pitched cries along with the guys' own release. Completely drained, she laid her head to rest on Izumo's chest while tenderly stroking Kotetsu's cheek behind her neck.

(Hic)

Both men blinked their eyes open then felt another tiny jolt.

(Hic)

Mitsu put a hand over her mouth to hide the involuntary spasms, but Izumo and Kotetsu had already heard. The guys burst into laughter while she sulked pitifully.

"Not (hic) funny!"

* * *

"I don't understand why you're covering my eyes, Kakashi-kun. I thought we were just going to find a quiet spot to do some stargazing and talk." The poor woman had a blue bandanna tied around her eyes and Kakashi led her by the hand through the mansion.

"This is just as good, Ayame-chan," The Copy Nin said smoothly and pushed aside the door where burst of hot air hit both of them, "Trust me. Now allow me to help you out of those troublesome clothes."

"Sorry, Hatake-san," said a stern voice out from behind a rock, "But the hot tub is occupied at the moment."

Kakashi peered through the steam to see Nara Shikamaru and his wife, Temari, sitting in the Hokage's private hot spring.

Hearing Ayame's shocked gasp, Kakashi redirected the woman back into the mansion, "Oh, excuse us, Temari-san. I must have made a wrong turn. We'll be getting out of your hair right now."

The Nara couple watched Ayame shuffled away and shook their heads in pity. Then the former Sand kunoichi peered over at her husband, who was enjoying a leisurely smoke.

She pointed to object of her annoyance, "Shika, you would've won our chuunin fight if you didn't smoke those things so much."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes for the tenth time that day. He could tell his wife to stuff it in a more subtle manner, but decided that debating his bad habits was a waste of time and that he might as well win the argument in the most efficient way possible. He took a huge drag, held it, then blew the smoke into his wife's face. The cloud wavered over the frowning kunoichi's head for a few seconds before she snapped.

"Gimme that," Temari grabbed the joint and finished off the last bit.

* * *

Akamaru snickered when his master kicked him out of the room, 'How come you never made me leave when you were bedding the others? I thought she was just another girl.'

'Shut up and just keep a look out,' snarled Kiba, 'We may not have run into her parents, but I still picked up their scent once in a while.'

'Fine,' said the hound as he took his station in front of the bedroom door, 'But I'm getting a T-bone out of this!'

After setting Akamaru to guard, Kiba returned to find Kana lounging on one side of the bed and her tight halter dress was pooled onto the floor. She shifted from lying down to rise up on her knees, wearing his leather jacket with black silk lingerie peeking out from underneath.

"I was getting cold waiting for you," she looked at him from under her dark eyelashes and his black jacket slid down a bare shoulder, "I hope you don't mind."

With one eye twitching, Kiba felt that itch again, that same urge to pounce and sink into that deliciously inviting body flourished just for him. The young Inuzuka stalked up to the bed all the while removing his shirt and unbuckling his pants. He crawled onto the bed to hover over the wide eyed girl, arms on either side to block any escape.

Now feeling nervous and unsure, Kana laid one hand on his chest and scooted further back on the mattress, "Whoah, slow down there, tiger. You're staring at me like filet mignon. I don't know if you're gonna kiss me or eat me." The resulting evil grin on Kiba's face made Kana rewind what she just said.

'Damn, gotta think before talking!' Then she lost all coherent thought when the Inuzuka nin dove for her lips then attacked her neck with more kisses.

Roughly moving his mouth along her neck, Kiba slid his hands under the jacket and caressed up the girl's waist to her back. He loved the feel of her skin under his rough hands and couldn't wait to get those last few articles of clothing off her. Kiba raised up Kana's arms to remove the jacket then unhooked the bra and pulled it away by his teeth. She blushed slightly as he drank in the sight of her. After throwing the bra over his shoulder, he covered one breast with his mouth while massaging the other with a hand, making her hiss and whimper.

The lust coming off the girl grew stronger by the minute, creating a heady aroma that sent Kiba's own body crazy. But he didn't want to give in yet. There was so much more he wanted to do. Grazing his lips against her skin, Kiba kissed down her torso to spread her thighs apart.

There was a second when she instinctively resisted, but he whispered softly, "Relax, Kana-chan." Lightly stroking the soft skin of her thighs, Kiba felt her legs muscles loosen then he pulled off her black underwear and slipped a finger inside her slit.

Kana drew in a deep breath and trembled slightly when she felt him roll his finger deep inside her.

"Holy shit," she gasped out loud when something warm and wet slid against her clit. Kana's head rocked to and fro on the pillow as Kiba quickened his tongue inside the girl.

Looking up for a second, he could see her chest heave faster and one twist of his finger made the girl arch up, 'Man, if she's this responsive around just one...' Then he felt her core quiver once than tighten several times around his finger.

The young Inuzuka watched the girl cry out to the moon, hardly able to believe how sensitive she was to his touch, "Kami, baby. I only just started." He leaned down to taste the results then he circled his finger inside Kana again, bringing about more shivers and aftershocks from the kunoichi.

"Oh god, I can't stand this," whispered Kana as her sweaty body glistened in the moonlight, "Just take me already!"

The nin lifted his head from between her legs, "Are you certain you want to do this?"

"Ugh," Kana resisted the urge to strangle the guy with her thighs and snarled, "I swear, if you leave me hanging, I'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth and rut you into the ground."

"Damn, you are sure" Kiba picked a condom at random, pulled himself up from between her legs, and positioned his hardened length at her entrance, "Best to get this over with in one go." He made one hard thrust inside, bringing out a strangled gasp from the kunoichi. Kiba held the softly whimpering girl close and patiently waited for her breathing to ease.

Brushing her midnight hair to one side, he looked down to ask, "You doing okay?"

The pain began to ease somewhat so Kana took a moment to wiggle her hips to test, "Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Keep going."

He slowly pulled himself out then back in, careful to watch Kana's reactions. The expressions crossing her face were of unmistakable pleasure. Elated at the freedom, Kiba moved faster and stronger inside Kana, who threw her head back to enjoy their lovemaking.

A voice deep inside Kiba's head asked if this was the one he wanted. He knew what Shibi said about a good wife, but damn this was just too hot to give up. He had to keep Kana for his own before anyone else tried to take her. Before the Elder Council forced her to marry that jerk of a cousin, Sasuke.

'Yes, I admit it! I want her as my mate. And since she's going to be mine, let's do this right,' As Kiba drew in and out of the girl's tight body, the animal part of his mind grew stronger and all thoughts of a gentle romantic encounter flew out the window. Growling through clenched teeth, the Inuzuka nin sat up and pulled Kana's hips to his waist, leveraging his thrusts at an angle.

Kana's eyes flew open in surprise when she felt his body heat vanish from her upper body then changed his position slightly to send mind-blowing sensations within. She tried to match his rhythm, but Kiba had a tight hold on her legs. All she could do was lay back and let him do whatever he wanted.

Grinning madly, Kiba could clearly hear the kunoichi's appreciation of his efforts and increased his pace to bring out more delightful little screams.

"Oh Kana," With lust overwhelming his brain, Kiba leaned forward again to place his mouth over her untouched shoulder and began to suck hard on the pale skin. His grip on her hips grew so strong that his fingernails dug into her skin.

Kana could barely feel the bruise Kiba was making on her shoulder and didn't care a wit. All the adrenalin and hormones running through her veins made everything he did an intense experience she never wanted to end. Just as he felt her inner walls shudder for the second time, an intense wave seared through Kiba, making his canines to break the delicate skin he had been savoring.

She didn't notice the wound the nin made, all she knew was the fierce orgasm taking over her body, "K-K-KIBA!"

* * *

On the far side of the banquet hall, Shizune was pacing back and forth angrily, "I don't get it! Why aren't people leaving?! I've ruined the music, set an angry Akimichi on Kakashi's ass, and took away the beer."

She took a cleansing breath then growled, "So be it... They leave us no choice. I know this has got to break a hundred right to privacy laws, but nothing kills a party faster than a pissed off parent."

Genma didn't like the tone of his girlfriend's voice, "Shizune, baby. What are you planning?"

The kunoichi held her ground, "I know those camera microphones work both ways. Genma, activate the audio in guest bedroom with Kana then pipe it into the banquet hall and library."

Genma and Raido glanced at each other, "Are you sure?"

"Just do it!"

The senbon shinobi grumbled as he redirected the audio of the guest bedroom for the bulk of the party to hear, including Kana's parents, "One Inuzuka's head on a platter coming right up." The speakers in the banquet hall squealed for a few seconds, causing all the guests to hold their ears in pain.

Inside the library, Mitsu was lying upside down, head to the floor, keeping her nose shut and holding her breath. Her shoulders would occasionally jump and a little squeak would escape.

Kotetsu sat up from the divan when he heard the speakers squeal, "Did you hear that?" All three heard moaning and groaning coming from somewhere in the room and outside the library doors.

Recognizing the voice of her daughter, Mitsu blew out the air she had been holding and tried to play down the sounds, "Hear what? I don't hear anything." A trembling female gasp echoed in the air, followed by a deep moan from a guy.

Izumo narrowed his eyes, "That girl sounds familiar."

"Yeah, you're right," said Kotetsu as he listened intently, "She does. Almost like Kana-chan."

"Nah, that can't be her," Mitsu waved a hand dismissively.

Then the muffled male voice joined the young panting female, "Oh Kana!"

The burgundy kunoichi sighed in defeat and rolled her eyes, "Or it might be her."

Izumo pushed Mitsu off of himself while Kotetsu jumped off the divan, "Great now the Elders are going to bust our asses back to chuunin or worse!"

As the loud speaker continued to broadcast the chuunin's activities, the two men frantically searched the room for their clothes while a relaxed Mitsu lackadaisically pulled herself up from the divan and made some effort in finding her dress.

"Where the hell is Kiba," growled Izumo as he threw on his pants, "He's supposed to be chasing guys away from Kana!"

Kotetsu quickly buttoned up his shirt and sighed, "Maybe he got distracted or she finally gave him the slip."

As the answer to their questions, the stereo boxes crackled as the girl's voice screamed out her climax to the world.

"K-K-KIBA!"

Mitsu threw her head into the divan cushions to hide the laughter while both men froze in the middle of their dressing.

"Thaaat's right, boys," Genma grinned as he zoomed in on the stupefied faces on Izumo and Kotetsu, "Guess who just got PUNK'D!"

* * *

Outside the library, all the bemused party-goers on the dance floor turned deathly silent at the revelation of the two mystery voices. Shibi and Kurenai had since returned to the party and were enjoying a post-coital nightcap when the speakers turned on. With wide crimson eyes, Kurenai looked over at Shibi who was trying to figure out how to save the young Inuzuka.

The Aburame finally sighed in defeat, simply locked the door, and pulled the brunette off to one side, "I may have promised Kiba to cover his ass, but even I know not to get in the way of an angry stampede."

From the banquet hall's view, the locked library doors rattled for a few seconds then it stopped for a minute.

SMASH! The doors burst into splinters and through the dust cloud the other shinobi could make out the outline of Kotetsu rearing back his giant conch weapon and a growling Izumo stomping out.

"Where is he," roared the infuriated men. All present quickly pointed to the stairwell for the south wing then scrambled out of the way to let both advancing nin by.

Now fully dressed and dusting off her outfit, Mitsu sauntered out of the library with a contented smile on the lips and swagger to her hips. She walked over to where Kurenai and Shibi were standing.

Kurenai smiled at her friend and said, "You seem to be pretty calm for a mother who just heard her daughter lose her virginity."

Mitsu shrugged and up an index finger, "One, it wasn't Sasuke's name she was screaming. Two, from the tone of her voice it sounded like the boy knew what he was doing. I couldn't be more happy for her."

Outside the guest bedroom, Akamaru easily heard the commotion downstairs and perked up from the floor to paw at the door, 'Kiba! Kiba! Red alert! This is not a drill! We've got two angry ninja heading your way!'

Kana wondered why her date was basking in their euphoria one moment, then jumped off her like lightening to start throwing clothes on haphazardly, "What's wrong? And why is Akamaru barking like mad?"

"We're in trouble," said Kiba, "Your step-father and uncle are on their way here."

"Oh shit! That's not good," Kana rolled off the bed and wiggled into her dress as fast as possible, "But how did they find out?"

"Don't know, but we'll worry about that later," Kiba opened the door to have Akamaru come bounding in.

The dog looked over at his master, 'Kamizuki and Hagane are coming up the stairs. I hope you have a plan!'

Kiba grinned at his best buddy, "Sure do! Kana, make a clone. Good. Now it's your turn, Akamaru."

'Huh,' Before the giant hound grasped what his master was doing, smoke swirled around him then revealed a second Kiba looking very confused, "Arf?"

The original Inuzuka nin gave Akamaru a hearty pat on the shoulder, "Good luck!" Then he pushed both clones into the hallway just as pissed off Izumo and Kotetsu reached the top of the stairs at the other end of the hallway.

"YIPE!" Panicking, Kiba-Akamaru seized the frightened Kana clone by the hand and sprinted to the other end of the hall with the two hostile ninja following at breakneck speed. The real Kiba and Kana peered out of the bedroom to check if it was safe then stepped into the hall.

"Is Akamaru going to be okay," asked the midnight kunoichi, "Oji's club looked especially sharp tonight."

Kiba nodded, "Yeah, he'll be fine. The moment the jutsu let's go, they'll stop chasing him. Now we can just play it cool and head out the door with no problem."

Then a desperate Kiba-Akamaru and the Kana clone came skittering back to the first hallway and bumped into the original pair. Izumo and Kotetsu rounded the corner to find two sets of their targets.

"You take one pair. I'll take the other," growled Kotetsu and raised his spiked seashell as he geared up to run the chuunin down.

"Shit, shit, shit," The real Kiba grabbed the real Kana and took off in a random direction, "Just go!"

* * *

Back in the banquet hall, a worried Tenten tapped Shizune on the shoulder who was still gaping at the broken library doors, "Pardon, Shizune-san, but have you seen Lee? I've been looking all over for him."

"The last I saw of him, he was heading towards the kitchen for some water, but that was a while ago," The medic didn't like that Lee was wandering about the party by himself for such a long time. He could pick up someone's left over beer and then it'll be all over.

"Genma, Raido," came Shizune's voice over the radio, "Locate Rock Lee. In the meantime, Tenten and I will start looking for him in the kitchen."

The two kunoichi opened up the swinging kitchen door and looked around the dark room to see no one.

"Lee? Lee," called out Tenten. She walked inside to feel her foot kick a spoon and empty carton of ice cream dropped on the floor.

"What's this," asked the weapon kunoichi and picked up the package, "Someone ate this entire thing in one sitting."

Shizune gasped when she recognized the ice cream as one of Tsunade's favorite desserts. One that the Hokage paid extra for from a specialty dealer.

"That's Tsunade-sama's sake ice cream," the medic's voice trembled as the kunoichi put two and two together, "Hang on, it-it might not be as bad as we think. There's only what? One or two percent alcohol left in the ice cream after processing. How much did it take for Lee to destroy that tavern?"

Tenten was as pale as a ghost and gulped, "He had one bite of rice cooked with sake."

On the other side of the south wing, Lee came bounding around the corner and bumped right into a surprised Kakashi and Ayame, "Good evening, Kakashi-sensei! Greetings, Ayame-san!" (hiccup)

The Copy Nin frowned underneath his mask and pulled Ayame to one side for her safety, "Where is Tenten? She should know better than to let her husband drink!"

"No," admonished the taijutsu expert, "I had not one drop of beer tonight! I am completely alcohol free!"

Kakashi laughed, "If your sober, Lee, then I'm a mule donkey!"

"Well, Donkey-san," said the weaving nin, "I am on a mission to acquire a condom for our good friend, Inuzuka Kiba. Do you have any to spare?"

"No Lee, I don't have a spare condom! Now go away!"

The green-spandexed man narrowed an eye at Kakashi, "Are you sure? It is said that you usually are packing!"

Kakashi turned bright red and growled,"I said that I don't have any to spare. Not that I didn't have one."

"AHAH," Lee pointed an accusing finger at the Copy Nin, "Come along now! It would be a valiant sacrifice on your part, sensei." The young man saw Kakashi start to back away and huffed defiantly. He was so close to accomplishing his mission and no one, not even his sensei's Eternal Rival will stand in his way. Quick as a flash, he jumped on Kakashi's back and tugged on the man's shoulders.

"The hell," shouted Kakashi.

"Hand it over, sensei. Kiba-san's life depends on it!"

"Get off my back, Lee," growled Kakashi, "I swear if you don't get off of me this minute, I'm gonna..."

The young nin laughed and expertly rode Kakashi as if he was a bucking bronco, "Whoops, did not catch me, Sensei! You can not do anything, if you can not get a hold of me."

Then the Copy Nin heard loud snoring coming from behind his neck, "What a relief! At least that part kicked in and not a moment too soon." He reached around to pull Rock Lee off when the nin gripped Kakashi by the neck.

"Oh, I got you, Kakashi-sensei," giggled Lee, "You really thought I was asleep!"

"LEE," growled the older man as he tugged harder on his passenger whose head fell forward once more and Kakashi could feel drool accumulate on his neck.

"Oh gross," shuddered the Copy Nin and tried to shake the sleeping guy off again.

There was another loud laugh from behind, "Got you again. Oh this is fun. Is this a great party game or what?"

"ARGH!" Kakashi spun himself around and pounded his back against the wall only to have Lee swerve his body up on the man's shoulder than land safely on the Copy Nin's back.

"Missed me! Ah, almost caught me there. Ha! Ha!"

Unable to handle seeing the daydreams of her younger days broken to pieces, Ayame burst into tears and ran out the door shouting, "Chouji-kun, where are you? I'm so sorry. Please take me back!"

Dead eyed, Kakashi stopped his struggling, pulled out his last condom packet, and held it up to the green nin still clinging to his shoulders, "Here. Looks like I won't need this after all."

Lee grabbed the packet and lifted it high, "SUCCESS! The power of youth prevails. Here I come my dear comrade!" He left the depressed Kakashi behind, rushing through the mansion to look for Kiba.

* * *

Sneaking into an empty bedroom, Hanabi felt it was safe enough for her let go of the henge and whispered, "Byakugan." She searched the upper north floor to find her best friend's chakra signature, but came up empty.

"Ugh, they're not here either," said the Hyuuga kunoichi, "But there seems to be a lot of fooling around going on."

A smirk grew on the Uchiha, "Really? Get any good ideas?"

"What did I say about stupid pick up lines," growled Hanabi as she turned off her bloodline limit and walked further into the bedroom.

Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes then leaned against the wall, "It wasn't a line. I'm just curious as to how well the Byakugan can see."

"Well enough," she replied curtly then sat down on the bed to think.

The guy sighed and stared at the young kunoichi from behind his dark hair, "I know that I can be difficult, but you give new meaning to the term 'Ice Queen'. The other day you wore a sexy dress just for me and now I have to pry every word out of you."

"Maybe I'm just too high maintenance for you," sneered Hanabi, "Don't you think that it's time to take the hint and go find some docile fan girl who'll kiss your feet every chance she gets."

"I hate fan girls," Sasuke glared at the kunoichi who brushed off the hostility just as easily as he dished it out.

The nin was tired of this love-hate cycle and was highly tempted to give this courtship up. He was about to walk off and leave Hanabi behind when an inner voice reminded him that he should never take everything at face value, especially when it came to emotionally distant people. Besides, Uchiha Sasuke was never one to back down from a challenge.

Hanabi raised an eyebrow when the man turned back around from the door and thoughtfully stared at her, "Well? Go on out? No one's stopping you."

One minute he was standing at the door, the next Sasuke was across the room, pushed the girl down on the mattress with hands on either side of Hanabi's hips.

"What are you doing, bastard?"

He pressed her deeper into the bed, nose to nose, "Back at the party, I know you felt that same thrill I did and since the dinner, I've been dying to feel all that pent up aggression put to work between bedsheets. Don't lie and say you didn't have the same thoughts."

She wanted to lie straight to his face, to tell him that he was wrong and watch him slink away to nurse his hurt pride, but those red eyes were piercing through her. There would be no point in trying to deceive him. Besides, Hanabi wasn't sure how far his Sharingan had developed, especially since he could create such a subtle genjutsu on her clan. How did she know she wasn't in one already? It would explain why they haven't found Kana. She could still be in the Kamizuki backyard staring into his eyes. If so, why not- NO!

"GET AWAY FROM ME," shouted Hanabi, pushed the guy off her, and hurried to one side of the bed.

Not about to be blown off this time, Sasuke crawled across the bed from behind the girl and whispered in her ear, "You're not fooling me, Hanabi. Anyone can see all that confusion going on in your head. You know what they say. The more you fight it, the more you want it."

She shook her head, to afraid that she'd say something wrong and he'd jump her, but there was still that part of her who did want him.

"Come on, Hanabi. Admit it. Your self-control is breaking." He slowly reached for the back of neck and barely grazed the skin, bringing out a soft gasp.

"Trust me," The kunoichi felt the warmth of his hand against neck and she began to visibly shake, "You... don't want me... to break, Sasuke..."

"Yes, I do," Sasuke blew his breath against the back of her neck, "I want to feel all of that passion you hold inside. Forget your blue-blood manners and let go."

He watched the kunoichi's breath become heavier with every stroke of his fingers, slowly seething like lit fuse burning it's way down to the goal.

When she closed her eyes to regain control, he leaned forward and nipped at her earlobe, almost drawing blood. Crying out in pain, Hanabi spun around and pounced on Sasuke's lips in a fury. Smirking in triumph, he matched her raw need with the same carnal lust. They continued to ravage the other's mouth, managing to break the kiss only a few times in an effort to remove their clothes at a breakneck speed.

Suddenly there were bright flashes of chakra from Hanabi's palms, sending the Uchiha backwards onto the mattress. For a few seconds, Sasuke laid there on the bed, feeling a bit disoriented. Wait a minute... He wasn't supposed to see stars yet. The nin looked over at a naked Hanabi creeping from his legs up to his torso. Blood veins of her bloodline limit were raised underneath the skin and a strange sneer was on her lips. He tried to push himself up, but found his arms and legs weren't responding.

He whispered to the kunoichi, "What the hell did you do?"

"What's the matter, Sasuke," purred Hanabi, "Isn't this what you wanted? You broke my self-control, time to enjoy the consequences."

With an evil smirk, she dipped her head between his hips and sucked his half-hard length into her mouth. Then Hanabi's fingers glowed with the soft tendril versions of the family jutsu and she wrapped her hand around the girth to stroke where her mouth couldn't reach.

With eyes rolling back, Sasuke groaned and dropped his head back onto the bed. The Gentle Fist certainly wasn't what he expected from the girl, but so far it was feeling fantastic.

As she continued to move her tongue around his member, Hanabi kept a close watch on the nin's chakra. She could tell how much pleasure he was experiencing and was waiting for that exact moment when he would feel the first tremor of his peak. The kunoichi heard Sasuke's breath quicken and felt him begin to twitch.

'There!' Hanabi quickly placed one finger at the base and switched the tendrils into a regular chakra needle, effectively cutting him from finishing, but keeping him hard as a rock.

Sasuke's eyes flung open the very second Hanabi's chakra pierced him and he cried out, "THE FUCK!?"

"Calm down, cry baby," murmured Hanabi, "It'll only last for a minute." She flung one leg over him, straddled his hips, and slowly slid down on his paralyzed length.

She was incredibly wet, but the Uchiha wondered why the girl was going so slow.

'A virgin,' realized Sasuke as he felt the resistance of her barrier. So he wasn't the only one experiencing discomfort in this coupling. Entranced, he watched the girl pant and wince with every bit of him disappearing inside her. Then she gave one last push down to completely break her hymen. Unable to move his arms and legs, Sasuke let the girl recover on her own.

A couple minutes later, Hanabi gave an experimental roll of her hips, causing both to gasp from the jolts surging through their nerves. The kunoichi moved more confidently after that, rising and falling with Sasuke pushing his hips upwards. He desperately wanted to grab the girl by the waist, throw her underneath, and pound the daylights out of her, but the damn jutsu kept him to the bed. So he had to put all the effort into his lower body.

Soon Hanabi was feeling the tightening in her lower body and increased speed to reach her climax.

Sasuke moaned louder for her to go faster and could feel himself getting close again. Soon he was squeezing his eyes shut, roaring from the released tension built up from the kunoichi.

"Oh k-kami," Hanabi whispered repeatedly until she involuntarily buckled forward and the orgasm rocked through her body like a thunder bolt. There she laid for a few minutes, on top of the immobilized and equally exhausted Sasuke. Though he was the first to recover and tested his toes then fingers to see if the Gentle Fist had worn off. He was relieved to feel the jutsu beginning to wear off. Then they heard a commotion come from outside the door.

"Someone's coming," whispered Sasuke, "Quick use your henge!"

"I can't hear you properly, Genma, if you're practically eating the microphone. Back up and tell me again what you're trying to- OH! Excuse me," Shizune quickly looked away in embarrassment then paused and glimpsed over her shoulder to confirm, 'Is that Kana-chan in bed with Sasuke? That can't be right?'

Kana-Hanabi squirmed under Shizune's shocked scrutiny then snapped, "Hello? A little privacy?"

"Right, right," squeaked the medic, "Leaving." She ran out the door and slammed it on the way out.

"Wow," said Shizune as she hurried down the hall, "Either they're in a powerful genjutsu or they had way too much beer!"

Once the medic nin was gone, Sasuke let out the breath he was holding and finally got to stretch his arms, "That was too close."

"True," sighed Hanabi releasing the henge and she began to look for her clothes, "Let's get out of here before we actually do get caught."

Before Hanabi could get out of the bed, Sasuke wrapped an arm around the girl's waist and pulled her back on the mattress, "We're not leaving yet. This time it's going to be on my terms."

* * *

"Ayame! Hatake," a forlorn Chouji wandered along the south wing for the past half hour and had found nothing, but disappointment. Pushing his way through the dance floor, he was about go out the back door and head home when he bumped into the boisterous Maito Gai.

"Why hello there, Chouji," Gai gave the young Akimichi a big thumbs up in greeting, "You don't happen to have any spare protection for a friend?"

'Great, even the dorky sensei is getting lucky and I'm left in the dust,' The big guy groused pitifully and shook his head.

"I see, thank you anyways," Gai was about to go running off again when he remembered something important, "By the way Chouji, I heard Ayame-chan calling out for you in the north wing."

"She was calling for me? For real?" Chouji couldn't believe it. His beautiful Ayame had seen the light and was looking for him.

"Yes, and I would hurry if I were you. The poor thing sounds very upset. Something to do with Kakashi I think."

Chouji turned bright red in anger that the man would hurt that sweet young woman, "I'm coming for you, Ayame! EVERYONE OUT OF MY WAY!" The young Akimichi puffed and exploded into his cannonball jutsu, scattering the surrounding dancers every which way. The giant rolling bowling ball rolled up the stairwell to the north wing and rumbled it's way to his girlfriend.

At the same time in the south wing, Rock Lee ran into the last ninja he would have ever want to find, that is if he wasn't so plastered.

"Kamizuki! What a coincidence! Please, do not kill my good friend, Kiba-san," implored Lee with Izumo's attention zoning in on what the taijutsu expert was holding up, "For now I have the condom he needs to safely enjoy his date with your daughter! See, here it is!"

Knowing full well that it was too late, all the man could do was stare at the gleaming packet with visions of an abandoned Kana holding crying babies in her arms.

Just then the two chuunin ran down the intersecting hall then skid to a halt several meters behind her step-father.

"Whoah," the Inuzuka nin backtracked immediately and dragged Kana by the arm, "Going the other way."

Just as Kiba and Kana reached the corner, Lee shouted for all to hear, "Kiba-san, wait! I have the item you were looking for!"

Izumo's head snapped to the chuunins' end of the hall, "YOU!"

The two didn't bother looking behind and only ran faster. They paused for a second to see if the man had followed.

"He's gone! Thank goodness," sighed Kana and turned around to bump straight into her step-father.

Izumo held a kunai to Kiba's throat and glared at the young man, "Going somewhere?"

Kotetsu appeared right behind the young couple holding a transformed Kiba-Akamaru by the collar, "Got the pooch!"

"Bark, bark," Akamaru gave his master an embarrassed shrug and poofed into his normal self.

Still holding the kunai, Kana's step-father returned to his captive and growled out, "I believe an explanation-"

"Not to mention reparations," shouted Kotetsu who waved his dangerously thin wallet in the air only to have Izumo snatch it away.

"An explanation," continued Izumo, "Is in order, Inuzuka!"

The young nin shuffled his feet anxiously under the hard gaze of the two older men, "Ah, well, you see..." Kiba wasn't sure where to start. That it wasn't his fault about being recruited for a mission he didn't want or that he couldn't help himself and ended up falling for the girl.

Kana frowned deeply at all this interference in her date and what was supposed to be one of the most important nights of her life, "You know what, I'd like an explanation too. The Council have claimed that I am of age and I have a year to find a suitable husband. Am I not capable of making a decision of who I date?"

Izumo widened his eyes and crossed his arms, "Oh really? Did you know that your so-called date was assigned to be your shadow for the past week and keep you out of trouble?"

"My shadow," Kana looked over at Kiba with a hurt expression, "What is he talking about Kiba-kun?"

The guy grasped her hands in his and shook his head, "No, I asked you out on your birthday, remember. The Hokage strong-armed me into that mission the day after. I tried to turn it down, but she wouldn't let me."

"So everything after that day, was you taking advantage of my step-father and uncle's trust. Along with risking the anger of the Elders, the Godaime, and my parents," she whispered aloud with Izumo and Kotetsu fuming even more at the Inuzuka.

She turned to her date with awe, "That is so COOL! Damn, that took moxie!"

Kotetsu slapped his forehead while Izumo scowled at the girl then quirked his head to one side, "Speaking of moxie, what the hell are you wearing?"

As the men started interrogating the sixteen year old, Mitsu was casually walking behind her husband and teammate. She had figured that now would be a good time to calm her guys down and save Kiba from an ass-kicking. So the burgundy kunoichi followed the all the shouting echoing through the halls and found everyone conveniently gathered in one spot.

Noticing her mother strolling up, Kana smiled a little too wide and pulled down on the skirt, "Oh this old thing. Just something I picked up at some random shop."

Mitsu froze in the middle of the hall and started turning around as stealthily as possible.

"Hang on, that dress does look familiar. In fact, it looks just like Mitsu-chan's dress from the Tree house," said Kotetsu then he heard the soft clicking of high heels hitting marble a little faster and looked over his shoulder, "MITSU! How could you give your daughter that dress?"

The burgundy kunoichi spun back around and gave them a bright smile, "Oh wow, I see you caught Kana and Kiba. Good job! That's what makes you two such skilled shinobi."

Then she glimpsed over the angry men's shoulders, "Oh nope, you lost them again."

Izumo and Kotetsu spun around to see that their quarry had disappeared. Then they turned back to see the empty spot that Mitsu once occupied. The men ran to the corner and saw the frantic woman hurrying down the stairs as fast as those high heels would let her.

"You gotta admit, she's cute when running scared," said Kotetsu with a smirk.

"Then you can run after her," growled Izumo, "I'll go after Kana and Kiba."

Throwing his giant sea-shell over one shoulder, the blue-haired nin jumped the rail, landed in front of the escaping kunoichi, and grabbed her by the elbow, "You've got a lot of nerve giving us the third degree when you did the same thing behind our backs!"

Mitsu lowered her head in shame and tried to think of an excuse, but was distracted by a great big ball rising from behind Kotetsu. Her mouth dropped open and pointed to the angry Akimichi closing in on them.

"You know better than to pull the same trick twice, Mitsu-chan," chided the nin.

She shook her head violently and stuck out her finger insistently. Seeing the panic in her eyes, he finally stepped to one side and looked to where she was pointing.

* * *

"It's pure bedlam out here," Shizune shouted through her microphone as she tried to avoid the panicking guests, "What the hell is going on?"

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Genma quickly switched from one camera to another for a full report, starting with the Hokage's bedroom to the secret cellar, "Okay, we've got two out, three runners, and the Aburames are loaded. Hang on! In the banquet hall, it looks like Hagane is stepping up to the plate."

The main screen showed Kotetsu narrowing his eyes at the giant rolling sphere of fury and pointed towards the windows over the north wing entrance with a view of the gardens.

"He's calling his shot," Genma leaned into the microphone eagerly and watched Chouji launch himself off the north stairwell, "Here comes the pitch and it's a fat-ball!"

Still standing next to the blue-haired nin, Mitsu gasped and threw herself down when Kotetsu swung the giant conch back.

"Hagane swings." A whoosh of air swept past the kunoichi as the blue-haired nin brought his weapon to the sweet spot.

"It connects!"

Heads arched and rubbernecked to watch the roly-poly Akimichi soar backwards in the air.

"It's going, going." There was a huge crash of stained glass windows being shattered by the human cannonball flying through them.

Finally running into the banquet hall to find her boyfriend, Ayame stretched out one hand and cried, "Chouji-kun!"

Raido brought up the screen of the gardens for his teammate and both were on the edge of their seats.

"Uh oh," shouted Genma when they recognized the familiar green uniform of Maito Gai standing in the gardens, "There's Gai and he's running. He's going deep. Oh and it's over the green monster! It's outta here! The crowd is going wild!"

Furious, Shizune screamed into her radio piece, "Genma, you're supposed to be reporting what's going on in the mansion! Not watching the sports channel!"

Hissing in pain, her boyfriend turned down the speaker then whimpered at Raido, "I thought I was calling it perfectly."

Then the red phone next to Raido sprang to life, nearly giving the ninja a heart attack, "H-Hello?"

"Hello, hello? This is Uzuki-taichu from ANBU night shift. Is everything alright over there?"

"Yes, of course," Raido tried to keep his voice calm, "All is well and there is nothing to worry about."

"I see... Do I have the correct number for the mansion security room?"

"This is the security room and we're doing just fine. How are you?"

The female voice grated with irritation, but remained civil, "WE are fine. Since everything seems to be okay, we'll be calling back later to check up on you."

Genma blew a sigh of relief when Raido replaced the receiver, "Squeaked by that one. Shizune, it seems we might have alerted the ANBU after all."

"We've got another big problem," cried Shizune, "Lee got a hold of some sake ice cream and wreaking havoc everywhere. I need you out here to help me get him under control."

The senbon shinobi turned off the microphone to medic's ear piece and pointed at Raido "I don't wanna deal with Rock Lee. You do it!"

Raido shook his head frantically, "No way, besides she asked for you. You've got a better chance of hitting him with your senbon. You do it."

"No, you do it."

A frustrated Raido pinched the bridge of his scarred nose, "Alright, alright... Rock, paper, scissors?"

Shizune's voice came over the speaker, "Genma?"

"Hang on, Shizune-chan. Be right with you," said the nin as he and Raido pounded their hands in the air.

Lifting scissors into the air, Raido laughed triumphantly, "Hah!"

"Damn," Genma winced in defeat then hit the radio, "Here I come." Just as he activated the security door, Genma came face to face with a stoic Sai blinking at him in confusion.

"Sai," coughed the senbon shinobi, "What are you doing here?"

The young man put on his fake smile and said, "I'm always here. My assignment is to observe the Hokage's mansion on the weekends, as usual."

Genma frowned for a moment, "Does the Hokage know about this?" The quiet, but odd smile remained unmoved on Sai's face, giving Genma all the answer he needed.

"I see," the shinobi fiddled with a senbon between his fingers then said, "We won't say anything about you, if you don't say anything about us."

The young man nodded, "Fair enough. Now if you'll excuse me..." He walked up to Raido, "That's my spot."

"Thank goodness," cried Shizune when she saw Genma appear by her side and directed her boyfriend to where she last saw Rock Lee, "There he goes! Get him!" Shizune shot out her arsenal of needles laced with knock out serum while Genma spat his senbon.

Oblivious to the onslaught of sharpened pins, Lee did a merry pirouette then bounced around the corner, narrowly avoiding the tiny projectiles that ended up stuck in the opposite wall.

"Missed," groaned Genma, "Kid's too fast and unpredictable!"

The brunette nodded, but continued running down the hall, "But we can't give up. After him!" The two shinobi chased after the green ninja and finally caught up to see Shikamaru's shadow holding the guy in the banquet hall with the other guests.

Genma leaned on his knees and panted, "You got him! Great!"

Shikamaru lazily flicked ash off his cigarette and shook his head, "Nope."

"Nope," said Genma, "What do you mean, nope?"

Blowing out one last blast of smoke, Shika threw down the stub and put it out with his foot while Lee was forced to do the same, "You see, I'm all out of chakra..." And all eyes looked down to see his elongated shadow shudder then slink back to it's owner.

"Later," Shikamaru and Temari waved as they strolled out the back door to watch from a safe distance.

There was a collective whisper that resonated throughout the entire mansion, "Oh shhhhit!"

* * *

The red phone rang next to Sai and he picked it up faster than the scarred shinobi.

All Raido could do was whisper, "Just say that all is well and there is nothing to worry about."

"Hello, ANBU again," said the same voice from earlier, "We've been getting complaints from the neighbors. Are you sure everything is alright?"

Sai automatically droned, "All is well and there is nothing to worry about."

"Really? Because we're just outside the gates and saw a chair crash out your window."

Raido quickly grabbed the phone from Sai, "Tsunade-sama is having one of her temper tantrums."

"So all is well and there is nothing to worry about," drawled Yugao sarcastically.

"Exactly," he said happily, "Have a good night." Wiping the off the sweat, Raido turned back to the monitor and raised the volume on the banquet room where Lee was easily avoiding all attempts to reign him in.

Lee was walking upside down on his hands along the stairwell's railing then hopped down to wave at his irate wife, who was throwing every curse word in the book at him.

"Oh, sweet Tenten. A wife should not be so mean to her husband," Lee paused for a moment then wiggled his bushy eyebrows lustfully, "Unless this is one of your little bedroom games, you naughty girl, you!"

"Tch newlyweds," scoffed a bystander.

"Although, I do not think this is the time or place for your obsessions, Tenten-chan," he leaned over the stairwell's rail to his frustrated wife and whispered loudly, "People might talk!"

"Lee, if you don't get your ass over here and drink this coffee, you will force me to open my scroll!" The taijutsu expert stopped running around immediately and everyone hoped that his wife's threat did the trick.

Instead, Lee's eyes were lit up and he rubbed his hands eagerly, "Are you going to bring out the feather duster and," he blushed a little and bit his bottom lip in excitement, "The egg whisk?" Confused whispers spun around the entire banquet hall.

Genma paused then looked over at a bright red Tenten, "A what? But how? You know what, I don't wanna know!"

* * *

After failing miserably to capture Lee, Genma burst into the security room and shouted, "Where's Shikamaru? I wanna kick his ass!"

Sai pointed to screen of the backyard, "He's in the backyard gardens rolling a fatty."

"Damn it again," Genma glared at the security screen to see Shika trying to get a stuck Chouji out of his jutsu, "Oh, never mind."

The phone rang once more and this time Raido snatched it before Sai could reach out one hand, "Hello?"

"Look this the ANBU and we're coming in whether or not 'All is well and there is nothing to worry about'. Understand?"

The line went dead and Raido slammed down the phone while Genma started to hyperventilate.

"We're fucked! We're fucked! We are so fucked!"

Just then Shizune's voice came cracking over the speaker, "Guys, I need a status report now!"

A completely calm Sai looked over at Genma and Raido, who were running around in a panic, then hit the button for the medic's radio, "Namiashi and Shiranui are busy consummating their new relationship at the moment."

Raido stopped in his tracks, "Huh?"

Equally shocked, Genma's toothpick dropped from his open mouth, "What did he say?"

Shizune felt like the wind had been knocked out of her and she had to lean against the wall for support, "Eh-excuse me?"

"Yes. They're running around screaming 'We're fucked'. Now if you'll excuse me, I must watch this," Sai turned off the radio then looked back at the two stunned men and lifted up his sketchpad, "Carry on. I wish to document your first kiss."

* * *

After doing running around the mansion in circles, Kiba and Kana ended up right back where they started in the hall, next to the guest bedroom they had their first interlude.

"Maybe," wheezed Kana, "I can reason with them. You know, calm them down enough to only slightly maim you."

The Inuzuka winced at the prospect of him being harmed in any way and grabbed her elbow, "I've got a better idea. We'll hide in here." He opened up the nearest door and threw them inside without checking first. Kiba hid right behind the door and kept his eyes on the hallway while Kana took a look around the room for another exit.

"AHHH! My eyes! Someone please, gouge out my eyes!"

Hearing the midnight kunoichi's pained lament, Kiba turned around and jumped to see a copy of his Kana lying underneath her older cousin.

Then the nin's sensitive nose told him, 'Wait, that's Hyuuga Hanabi!'

"It's just me, Kana," droned Hanabi and a puff of smoke revealed her normal self.

Kana blew a sigh of relief then saw a barely covered Sasuke shift to lying beside Hanabi under the bedsheets and she screamed in horror, "AHHH! My eyes!"

Seeing a spazzing Kana rub at her face harshly, Sasuke sighed and began looking for his clothes, "I guess that's as far as we're getting tonight."

"Yeah, there's no way to recover the mood after this," grumbled the Hyuuga kunoichi and she wrapped a sheet around herself to get dressed.

"Trust me you're not alone," mumbled Kiba and he returned to keeping a look out.

Kana walked up to Hanabi and waved her arms around, "What the hell was that all about? Do you know what kind of mental damage that does to a person!"

"Quit your griping, Kana," sighed the Hyuuga kunoichi, "Sasuke didn't seem bothered about the henge."

With wide eyes, the midnight kunoichi grabbed the other girl by the shirt, pulled her in close, and hissed, "THAT Hanabi-chan, is the sickest part of them all!"

"Why don't you go the same way you came in," Hanabi grabbed the door by the handle and was about to kick them out, but Kiba held it fast.

Kana nervously fiddle with a lock of hair, "Yeah, we'd like to, but there's a teensy weensy problem."

"We need to get out of here without anyone seeing us," finished Kiba.

Both Sasuke and Hanabi glared at the other couple, "Why?"

"It's only because my step-father and uncle are here on a screaming rampage for Kiba's hide. No real biggie."

Hanabi frowned deeply at her friend, "No real biggie? They're going to tear this place apart looking for the both of you! And if they find you with me then my father finds out!"

Sasuke looked out the window and grimaced, "We apparently have additional problems."

Kiba walked up to where the other man was standing, "What is it?"

"It looks like the ANBU have taken an interest in the party," whispered Sasuke.

Hanabi and Kana rushed past the guys and gawked out the window to see all the elite ninja rounding up the party-goers in the front courtyard.

"Hoo boy," said the sixteen year old then one keen of hearing ANBU looked up at their very window.

As Kana ducked behind the curtain, Hanabi jerked back to the other side of the window and scowled at the other girl, "Have I told you how much I hate you?"

"Not lately, no."

* * *

Three teams of ANBU appeared in the middle of the banquet hall then immediately spread out to search for any stragglers that had not been collected with the rest of the party.

The first team checked the Hokage's private study and were about to leave when one astute nin noticed one book pushed into the shelf further than what should be logical. She pulled on the spine and the wall moved to reveal the secret cellar.

"A trap door in the bookcase. The old lady certainly keeps things interesting," laughed one ANBU as they all walked inside.

Another looked down into the cellar and pointed at the young couple, "Looks like we're not the only ones to stumble across this room. Better take them into custody."

"No wait," shouted Shino from below, "Don't step in! Stop the wall before it..."

The bookcase slid to a close from behind the ANBU team, trapping all of them inside.

The young Aburame nin sighed and slouched back into the pillows, "Never mind."

The team were taken by surprised to see a half naked Ino pop up from her mountain of cushions and chirp, "Sake anyone?"

A second team scaled the walls of the mansion to silently land on the balcony to the Hokage's bedroom. They peered into the darkness to recognize the two intruders resting peacefully in the Godaime's bed.

"Holy shit, that's Tenzou-taichu with Mitarashi Anko," whispered one ANBU.

A second ANBU took another look then waved to the others, "You should wake him up."

"Uh, sir?"

"Hell no, you wake him," said the first to the second.

"Sir..."

The second nin shook his head, "Are you kidding? The guy finally got laid and Mitarashi is getting some real sleep. I ain't gonna lose my balls tonight."

Suddenly wooden beams burst out of the wall, twisted around each of the team members, and trapped them to the floor.

"Sir," the third growled harshly, "I think he's awake."

Downstairs in the banquet hall, Yugao and her team were having a devil of a time catching the spastic Lee without killing him.

"Oooh Lee-kuuun," Tenten's sugary coo caught the attention of the taijutsu nin right away then he went knock-kneed at the sight of her. With a sultry smile, she held up the double egg whisk and turned the manual crank for him to hear the metal beaters scissoring together.

Thud! An ANBU knock out dart hit just the right spot behind Rock Lee's neck to send him falling forward unconscious.

Yugao came walking up from behind the whisk-wielding Tenten then looked between the kunoichi and a snoring Lee, "Have you given any thought to trying out for ANBU?"


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Naruto nor profit from it.

I know, I know. I took way too long. Something about August that handed me one distraction after the next. Thank you Archfiend, xosuccubusdreams, anonymous, Williardlol, jalucky, kaotic312, CloudmaidenNephele, Wopsidaisy, Liz Kilbourn, and Alex for the reviews.

Archfiend: Sorry about Jiraiya. Just like the Snake/Hawk gang, I decided to leave him out. He was going to make a guest appearance in the Security Room with Raido and Genma, but other than that he wouldn't have had a role in the rest of the story, leaving Genma to take over the Pervy Peanut Gallery. Yes, Sai peeks in on the Hokage because of his natural curiosity of human nature. No, Tsunade doesn't know. And as I see it, within the Hyuuga Clan the Elders are advisors/voices of both branches and the Clan Leader as the political figure head. Remember, they didn't listen to Hiashi's own wishes when it came to deciding Hizashi's fate and thanks for pointing out the star. It was just a reminder to double check that section and I forgot to delete it.

Enjoy...

**Chapter 15**

The moon was setting over Konoha and soon the morning light was going to expose the aftermath of the wild night that ensued in the last place any respectable citizen would think of looking for a good time.

"Slow down, Hinata," yawned Naruto as his fiance dragged him past downtown where streetlights were beginning to wink off for the incoming dawn, "We'll find them before Sasuke gets Hanabi-chan in trouble. Don't worry."

'I hope you're right,' thought the heiress while she looked high and low, 'Although I've got a strange feeling that Sasuke-san might the one in trouble.' She activated her bloodline limit and searched the nearby areas for her sister's chakra signature. The crowd outside the Hokage's mansion wasn't hard to miss, but it took Hinata's focusing her vision through the thick walls to pick up the the tiny trace of Hanabi's chakra.

"Over there," she whispered and directed to the window of the Hokage's guest bedroom, "But she's tr-trapped with Sasuke, Kiba, and Kana. We need to her out of there without anyone seeing us as well."

Frowning deeply, Naruto crossed his arms then scratched his blond hair in thought, "Hang on. Give me a minute to figure something out."

The kunoichi watched him muse silently to himself for a few minutes then she suggested, "M-maybe we should just go inside the mansion kitchen and see how we can help," Hinata tensed her legs so she could jump to the next roof.

Naruto went bug-eyed and jumped out in front to block the woman's path, "WHAT?! Wait a sec, Hinata-chan. We can't just go barging in like that. We need a proper plan."

Pearl eyes blinked in disbelief then the heiress turned on her fiance with Byakugan at the ready, "Who are you and what have you done with Naruto-kun?"

"No seriously, there's ANBU down there. Those guys aren't pushovers. If we're not careful, your father will be bailing out two daughters instead of one," Naruto looked back to where Hinata had pointed out Sasuke and Hanabi's last location, "Come on. When I was stalking Tsunade-baachan so she could give me permission to go find Sasuke, I found a several ways inside the mansion without any of the guards catching me. Let's check and see if anyone's boarded them up since then."

--

As they switched the top screen from one camera to the next, Genma and Raido in the security room watched the ANBU teams swarm over the entire mansion. The men paced nervously across the floor, knowing that this area was surely next to be searched.

Unable to think of way to save themselves from being thrown in jail, Raido turned to his teammate, "Damn it, what are we gonna do?"

Genma chewed faster on the end of his senbon until an idea popped into his head, "Sai, you've worked with the ANBU before. You can tell them that we're supposed to be here, had nothing to do with the party, and we're helping you with your assignment... Sai? Sai?"

Raido spun around in a circle only to find empty air in his previous chair, "Wait a minute. Where the hell did he go? I thought he had clearance to come in here. Stupid Peeping Tom!"

"There must be some sort of emergency exit hidden in the room," surmised Genma then he looked up at the ceiling and shouted, "Sai, get your ass back here and help us escape!"

After a minute of silence, an ink mouse skittered across the floor and up the console to scatter into the words, "Okay, but only if I get to watch your first time together."

Raido threw his hands up in frustration while Genma sputtered out, "Hell no! I'd rather take my chances with the ANBU."

This time an inky snake slithered before the two shinobi and dispersed into, "That's fine then. Either way, someone's ass is going to get..." Both men fled the room through the regular exit before they finished reading the message. Two seconds after leaving, the two shinobi ran right into Shizune who was sprinting for the sanctuary of the security room. She threw herself into Genma's arms with absolute dread reflected on her face and tried to spit out all the words spinning inside her head.

"All those ANBU-, I didn't want-, It wasn't supposed-, Tsunade-sama is going to-, What are we-," It was clear to the guys that the spazzing brunette had long since crossed the line of panic and was now on the far side of a mental breakdown, spouting nonsensical half sentences at her boyfriend.

Raido hung his head low and sighed, "I guess it's safe to assume that Shizune won't be much help right now. Since she's that far gone, then we must be doomed!" Then they heard the sound of a large heavy wall scraping along the floor. The two men pulled Shizune to hide the shadow of an empty suit of samurai armor with Genma covering the squealing kunoichi's mouth with one hand. They watched two shadows carefully peek out from behind the wall then go flying down the hall in the opposite direction of the three jounin.

'Thank you!' Genma raised his eyes to the heavens in utmost gratitude to the gods and dragged Shizune out the secret entrance with Raido following right behind.

--

With their backs pressed firmly to the walls, Hanabi and Kana slowly slid in opposite directions from the window while one astute ANBU shinobi watched like a hawk from the front courtyard.

Hiding in the darkness of a corner, Sasuke turned his attention to Kiba and Akamaru who were sneaking a peek out the bedroom door, "Can you detect anyone in the area?"

Kiba pulled his head back in, "None that we can see so far, but the air is still filled with the scent of hundreds of people and a few explosions to boot. Truth is, it's a fifty percent chance there's ANBU in the nearby halls."

The Uchiha nodded in understanding and gave their precarious situation more thought, "Hanabi, can you see anything?"

Veins raised around the girl's pearl eyes as she searched the area, "So far no one's close enough to be a problem. Unfortunately, I can only see for a few yards in a sphere outside this room or concentrate on one small portion of the house at a time. It's too difficult for me to keep track of everyone at once." The normally stoic girl was having a hard time keeping her hands from twitching nervously. She kept pulling them behind her back or sitting on them to stop them from automatically mimicking her older sister's bad habit.

Noting the kunoichi's anxious state, Sasuke asked her bluntly, "How important is it that no one knows that you're here?"

She glanced up with a carefully controlled expression and muttered, "Pretty damn important."

He nodded resolutely, "Then we need to keep you under wraps while Kiba and Kana go out to distract everyone."

"Excuse me," frowned Kana and poked a finger at her cousin, "You want us to get caught while the two of you get away?"

Sasuke coolly shrugged, "Sounds perfectly acceptable to me."

"Sounds half-assed to me," she shouted in his ear. The other three were quick to shush harshly at the fuming girl. A grumbling Kana let Kiba pull her by the shoulders to the wayside and direct the kunoichi towards the door.

"Come on then," The Inuzuka nin opened the door for Akamaru and Kana, "Just because he means to use us as a distraction. That doesn't mean we'll get caught. We're gonna have to sneak out of here."

With Kiba in the lead, they quietly crept on down one side of the hall, careful to dampen their chakra. They peeked out from around a corner in time to see a team of ANBU searching through rooms. Kiba signaled for Akamaru and Kana to step back a ways then he pulled out a spare smoke bomb from his pouch. He let it softly roll into the annexing hall, looked at the other two, motioning toward the ceiling.

"What the?" The bomb went off before the team could stop it and the hall quickly filled with lung-burning smoke. That was all the three chuunin needed and they crawled across the ceiling and past the masked team. One of the ANBU activated a wind jutsu that cleared the air in a matter of seconds and all three rushed into the empty hall and further down the corridor, looking for the culprits. Feeling quite smug, Kiba, Kana, and Akamaru jumped down right before hitting the entry for the banquet hall's stairway. They were about to run down the stairs when Kiba caught the scent of one lone ANBU still hanging around the banquet hall.

"Damn, and just when we were so close to getting out. As far as I can tell, he doesn't know we're here. That's good," whispered Kiba, but then came volley of knock out darts from a darkened lower corner of the banquet hall. All three dropped to the floor out of the range of the shooter.

"Okay, so he knows we're here," When Kiba risked a quick glance over the banister, Kana's Sharingan caught the glinting movement of a blowgun through the shadows.

She gasped and snatched the nin down by a jacket lapel just before a dart hit his shoulder. Instead of hitting it's intended target, it bounced off the wall and skid across the hallway.

After nodding his thanks, Kiba nervously licked his lips and took a deep breath, "There's no point in sneaking around anymore and even if we back off, he's gonna come right after us. We gotta make a break for it." Feeling the familiar adrenalin rush from missions, they all took deep breaths then plunged ahead.

Sharp projectiles flew past Kiba, Kana, and Akamaru as they rushed past the hidden shinobi. Using their chakra, the three jumped up on the furniture for lift then ran along the wall, upside down across the hall ceiling, zigzagging to avoid shuriken, kunai, and darts meant to trip them up.

Back in the guest bedroom, Hanabi activated her Byakugan in time to see a masked shinobi come creeping down the hall towards their very door. She didn't need to say anything the look on her face was enough warning for Sasuke. He grabbed her by the hand and dragged the girl into the shadows of the far corner. They held their breath as the door was slowly pushed open. A ghostly mask reflected the outside moonlight as the intruding shinobi crept inside the room.

Pulling Hanabi behind him, Sasuke waited for the very moment the ANBU turned around to face them.

One minute the masked shinobi was staring into moving shadows the next, two red pupils burned out of the darkness. The world felt off kilter for barely a second then all was normal. The ANBU spun around quickly with one hand ready to draw out his katana. The room was empty. There was not a soul in sight. Shrugging off the weird feeling of being watched as nothing to be worried about, the masked shinobi walked out of the room and closed the door firmly behind him.

Sasuke dropped the genjutsu when he heard the door click and Hanabi let out a sigh of relief.

"That was too close. Let's hope there won't be anymore close calls," breathed the Hyuuga girl then there came the low rumble of an exploding tag going off from the direction of the banquet hall.

Hearing the commotion from below, Sasuke and Hanabi glanced at one another, sighed, and shook their heads. From on high, they walked across the room, looked out the window and followed the impetuous three, watching as they tried to slip through the shadows of the courtyard trees down below.

Sure enough, there was a team already waiting for any stragglers that happened to slip through the initial storming of the mansion. Nets from above and the sides flew from automatic traps. Kiba and Akamaru were able to avoid the ones meant for them, but Kana was caught by surprise with a snare hidden in the dirt.

"Kiba," screamed the girl when a rope snapped from out of the ground and flung her into the air. The Inuzuka nin jumped back with his kunai drawn and sliced the rope looped around her ankle. There was another rush of air from the side with a large chakra-draining net enveloping both chuunin, including Akamaru.

As the chuunin were thrown backwards on their butts, there was a high pitched whistle from above that caught the ANBU team's attention. Emotionless animal masks all looked up to see the red of Kurenai's eyes and huge vines grew out of the ground, wrapping tightly around each.

Groaning, Kana sat up as best she could then stopped when she felt strange tickling rippling along her ankles then over shoulders. Glancing down, she picked up the strange forms of bug clusters climbing over her limbs. Long since buried memories surfaced to the forefront of her mind and panic set in as the kunoichi's chest began to heave rapidly followed by short, sharp shrieks filling the air.

"B-B-BUGS! BUGS! BUGS!"

"Hey, hey, hey wait," Kiba recognized the two scents right away and held down Kana's flailing arms, "Calm down, calm down. It's alright. They're not going to hurt you. We're still gonna get out of here."

Whimpering slightly, the girl looked at the net around with her Sharingan to see the chakra-draining net being eaten through by Destruction Beetles.

She breathed in disbelief, "You're kidding." As her skin continued to crawl in discomfort, Kana worked hard to keep the panic under control and soon the weaved rope broke off the prisoners. Then the beetles flew off and returned to Shibi, much to the young kunoichi's relief.

Three minutes later, the ANBU snapped out of the genjutsu with their net in tatters and missing two chuunin and one giant hound. They scratched their heads in confusion for a few minutes before heading back to the courtyard. Several blocks away, five shadows flitted over the rooftops then landed behind a huge billboard.

"Getting sloppy there, Kiba-kun," Kurenai gave her former student a condescending look, "I thought I taught you better than that. I hope you two can make it home without getting into anymore trouble."

"Hai sensei," said Kiba then frowned at the Aburame, "No thanks to him. What happened to you, Aburame-sama? You were supposed to keep Kamizuki and Hagane off my tail."

Kana looked back and forth between the guys, "Damn, how deep does this rabbit hole go, Kiba?"

Shibi chuckled at the young man's scowl, "What? I said I would cover your ass. I never said from whom. You're lucky we stayed here when we could've left all of this craziness behind and as for getting back home in one piece, KMAG YO-YO!" With sly grins, the two jounin disappeared into the night.

--

After witnessing the lucky escape by his cousin and her date, Sasuke tapped his fingers on the wall as he tried to think of a way out of the Hokage's mansion without confrontation or compromising Hanabi's situation.

The answer came when Hanabi felt her sister's chakra heading straight for their location at an increasing pace and activated her Byakugan, "Sasuke, my sister and Naruto are just down the hall."

The Uchiha wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but what choice was left, "Come on then. Let's see if they have any ideas on how to get out of here." They opened up the door to come face to face with a worried Hinata and scowling Naruto.

"What is wrong with you," Naruto shouted at his best friend, "Can't you ever think beyond your own needs?"

When she came across her little sister, the first thing Hinata wanted to do was grab the girl and shake some sense into her, but decided lecturing Hanabi could wait, "Now that you two are safe, we should concentrate on finding a way in getting all four of us out of the mansion quietly."

Naruto walked a ways down the hall and waved for the other couple to follow him, "We need to head for the southeast corner. There's another secret passage we can use."

Hinata was quick to grab her fiance by the shoulder, pulled him back, and whispered, "Naruto-kun, we're in the southeast section of the mansion now."

He blinked, "We are?" The others nodded.

The guy scratched the top of his messy blond hair and pointed in a direction, "But we should have entered from the northwest."

"That's south," corrected Hanabi.

Naruto growled as he paced erratically around the hall, "North is south, east is west... WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

The other couple groaned while Hinata got an inkling of what really happened, "Naruto, years ago when you snuck into the Hokage's mansion, did you ever get caught once you got inside?"

"Every time, why?"

Sasuke pinched his nose and scowled from a huge headache, 'It serves me right. I was grasping at straws and let myself believe.'

"So how did you get out the mansion," asked Hanabi.

"I was always punted into the backyard by Tsunade-baachan from her office window." The guy frowned at the memories of nursing high heel-print bruises and using a well worn rubber dough nut given by a sympathetic Sakura.

Hinata gently sighed, "So where is Tsunade-sama's office anyways?"

"Downstairs on one side of the banquet hall," Naruto spat out automatically. Hinata and Hanabi checked the banquet hall then shook their heads.

"There's still one more ANBU," explained Hinata, "There's no getting past without overwhelming him and letting him witness Hanabi running around with Sasuke."

Naruto snapped his fingers and grinned brightly, "That's the spirit, Hinata-chan! Now we finally have a plan."

Down in the banquet hall, a lonely and grumbling ANBU was pulling up shuriken embedded into the walls from when those chuunin and dog came barging through. He recognized the Inuzuka markings on Kiba right away and planned on making note of that in his report. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure who the kunoichi was, but he did catch a bit of red in the vicinity of the girl's eyes. The ANBU did feel satisfied that the kids would have a surprise waiting for them. No one was going to get through the traps his team set up in the woods. Ripping up another kunai from the door to the Hokage's office, he felt a small rumble from the floor and turned around in time to see a stampede of beautiful naked blonds in pigtails and with whiskers on their cheeks.

He quickly slashed out with his kunai at Naruto's Harem jutsu fully expecting them to poof away into smoke. Some still managed to grab his arms and drag him to the floor while the rest flew over his head, into Hokage's office, then out the window. The ANBU shinobi was stunned that for clones, the ones holding him down were pretty strong. He was about to activate an emergency paper bomb set up on the other side of the banquet hall when the henge released on the clone on his left. Sasuke lifted up a fist and brought it down on the mask, effectively knocking out the ANBU.

After checking that he was out cold, the other clones poofed leaving just Naruto and Sasuke next to the masked shinobi. Two more whiskered blonds peeked through the window and looked at the guys' handiwork before releasing their henges.

"Psst," whispered Hanabi as the veins raised around her eyes, "No more time to play. The rest of his team are heading back here, let's go!" All four of the them disappeared in blurs and raced over the rooftops until they found a dark alleyway to split up.

Peering around the corner to make sure no one they knew was coming in their direction, Naruto looked back and frowned at his little sister-in-law to be, "Now for the alibis. You will tell anyone who asks that you were spending time with Hinata. And Sasuke, you were with me all night and planning my bachelor party. Got that?"

There was a quiet moment with both Hyuuga girls observing the guys before Sasuke carefully nodded at his friend.

"Bachelor party," echoed the Uchiha when his mental calendar flashed off and on with bright red letters, "Uh, right... We were planning a bachelor party..."

"Yeah, and you two," continued Naruto who remained oblivious to his best friend's silent distress as he turned back to Hinata then lifted her hand up for a kiss, "Better head back before news of what happened at the Hokage's reaches your Dad."

As her future brother-in-law took a moment to canoodle with her sister, Hanabi smirked knowingly at the distracted Sasuke, leaned into his ear and whispered, "You forgot about planning the bachelor party, didn't you?"

He silently glared at her from one side and tried to pass off an indifferent snort.

She just shrugged and waved a hand, "Don't worry. You still have time to scramble everything together. I'm sure Naruto-niisan would be just as happy with a plastic blow up doll as a stripper and we both know that he wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

Enjoying the scowl sent her way, Hanabi tapped her chin with a finger before following her older sister out of the alley, "And here I was thinking Hinata would be too worried about her fiance's stag night to enjoy the All Man Revue that your cousin insisted I hire as a surprise for the bridal shower. What a relief... Sleep tight." Hey, it paid to have a rich daddy who was eager for a last ditch effort in changing his eldest daughter's mind!

Blood drained from Sasuke's face when he heard a soft, but evil chuckle of anticipation in Hanabi's voice as she walked away.

--

The soft glow of the first morning light peeked over the tree line of the Inuzuka homes. Kiba carefully opened the back door to the kitchen, checking with his chakra enhanced nose and ears for any nearby presence that would indicate future efforts of running for the hills on his part. When all seemed normal, the chuunin nodded to Akamaru and Kana to come out of hiding. All three silently tiptoed through the kitchen, slipped into the hall and as they passed the living room to head up the bedrooms, Inuzuka Tsume with Kuromaru stepped out from around the corner at the top of the stairs.

"Uh," Kiba pulled Kana behind him and gave his mother a pathetic wave, "Hi, Mom! How did-?"

"How did I get past your nose and ears," finished the clan leader, "Ha! I could smell all three of you coming home the moment you stepped on our lawn and a jounin Inuzuka is supposed to know how to avoid as well as detect other shinobi."

Tsume grinned all the bigger at the tiny snarl from Kiba, "And you, my boy, still have a ways to go before getting past me."

Understanding that there was no point in hiding anymore, Kana took a deep breath and stepped out from behind Kiba, "Good morning, Inuzuka-sama."

"Good morning," The Inuzuka leaned in forward to sniff the air around the girl then looked over at her blushing son, "So will I be running interference for angry parents anytime soon?"

Kana's smirk matched the older kunoichi and shrugged one shoulder, "Eh, chances are they were caught by the ANBU and sweating it out in the clink with the rest of the party animals."

Sharing a quick glance with Kuromaru for a moment, Tsume then laughed out loud, "So that's what was going down over there. Okay, boys! You can stop listening at the door and come out now."

With guilt written all over their little faces, Taro, Washi, and Akio filed out their bedroom door then peered out from behind Tsume at their older sister. Noting the proximity of their sister to the young man, all three little boys gave Kiba a thorough look over, deciding for themselves whether they should launch as one and attack the chuunin for their absent fathers.

Taro was quicker in reaching the eventual conclusion of that choice and whispered in the twins' ears, "Even with three against one, he'd still kick the shit it out of us."

The sweating boys broke into nervous grins and opened up their arms, "Kiba-niisan!"

Kiba glanced back at Kana, who whispered to her surprised beau, "The twins have a very strong survival instinct."

"Alright, pups," The Inuzuka clapped her hands once to gain everyone's attention, "Time to go head out and collect your parents from jail."

Taro nodded and turned around, "Hai, Tsume-sama, but I need a moment to find some socks then I'll be ready to go."

"And we need to finish dressing too," piped up Akio.

Tsume looked at the twins from combed hair to freshly pressed trousers, "But you're already dressed. What else could you possible need?"

Washi raised his arms high, "Underwear, duh!"

To everyone's bewilderment, the twins dropped their pants to prove their point, "See!" Sideways-huddling into the wall, Kana covered her eyes in complete embarrassment while Taro slapped his forehead.

"I- uh, ahem," Actually caught off guard, Tsume scratched the back of her head and blinked up at the ceiling, "Stand corrected. Go finish dressing then."

Taro snickered as he waved his brothers inside their room, "I better go help them just to make sure they don't forget anything else."

--

When Tsume and Kuromaru left the house with Kana's little brothers in tow, Kiba stretched his arms above his head and and yawned, "Bed sounds great right now. So I'm going to hit the hay." He finished walking up the steps and rounded the corner to his bedroom door.

"Suit yourself," said Kana as she started unhooking the halter dress from her neck and went straight for the bathroom, "You know, I remember reading somewhere that said, 'Save water, shower with your girlfriend'."

Just as she suspected, Kana felt his body heat resonate from behind and heard Kiba's chuckle in her ear, "Sleep is always over-rated." She circled around in his arms and smiled as he dove for her lips. Alternately giggling and kissing, Kana leaned over, reached down to the tub and turned on the water. Shouting and cursing echoed in the bathroom when the freezing water showered down the two instead of pouring out the spout below.

"Damn it, Taro," shrieked the girl as the both of them backed out of range then she pointed the shower head back into the tub, "He keeps catching me on that stupid prank! Don't worry, I'll get him back for that."

As the water warmed up and steamed up the bathroom, the two undressed and casually dropped their soaked clothes on the floor before hopping in shower. They each took turns under the hot water in cleaning and thanks to the steam, were comfortable simply waiting for a chance to rinse. Finally getting an up close look at her beau's body in the light, Kana couldn't help glancing repeatedly at Kiba's rugged physique and how his muscles moved every time he rounded his shoulders under the shower.

From Kiba's end, he was having fun sneaking peeks at Kana, wet, naked and lathering soap all over her skin. Ever since that night by the fireside, vivid dreams of the completely bare kunoichi standing under the rushing waterfall with streams cascading over her curves to pool at the girl's feet had Kiba drooling into his pillow every morning. And now here she was right next to him, coyly watching him with the same amount of lust pouring out of her as him.

Moving in from behind him, Kiba felt Kana wrap an arm around his waist and lean a cheek against his back shoulder. Slim fingers from the other hand tripped and tickled along his spine then making him forget all about getting clean. Humming in contentment, he closed his eyes to simply enjoy her tender touches exploring his body.

As her lips ghosted along Kiba's shoulder, Kana whispered enticingly, "If we hurry before the rest of the family get back, there might still be a bed in our future."

"I couldn't agree more," Smirking with the kunoichi, he turned off the water and grabbed the towels off the rack.

With bath towels wrapped around themselves, the young lovers opened the bathroom door and stepped into the breezy hallway where an amused Inuzuka Hana watched from the top of the steps.

"Awww so cute," The lovebirds jumped while Hana looked down at her three dogs and crooned in sickening voice, "Don't you just adore puppy wuv?"

"Very funny, Hana," growled Kiba as Kana blushed and pulled her towel tighter around her body.

"Hey, you teased me whenever Hijiri-kun came around," Hana walked down the stairs and headed straight for the kitchen where coffee machine was going off, "I have long since earned the right to give my little brother shit about his love life. Both of you, downstairs in ten." Exactly ten minutes later, a fidgeting Kiba and nervous Kana walked into the kitchen dressed. After quietly grabbing some breakfast, they waited for the future leader of the Inuzuka Clan to have her say.

"So it looks like there's was a bit of hanky panky goin' on with our house guests," Hana took a sip of coffee from a mug and stared down her brother, "And with such a young and impressionable girl too... Bad form, Kiba!" Hana had a hard time keeping a straight face when the guy's eyes bugged out.

"Hang on, you're one to talk," He sputtered angrily and pointed an accusing finger, "What about your own fiance? Hijiri's eight years older than you."

Hana raised an eyebrow at her brother than smirked, "Yeah, but at least he didn't pounce on me the day I turned legal."

"That's because Shino and I-", Kiba ducked his head before a stream of hot coffee came flying towards him.

With a tiny growl, Hana pulled her mug back then shrugged, "Well, I'm sure once we sit everyone down and take everything into account; broken pride will be repaired, tempers will be cooled. Then there'll be nothing left to say but... IT'S ABOUT TIME! Geeze, Kiba! Do you realize how much money Mom and I have riding on you? At least I won't have to listen to Mom gripe about your drooled on pillows anymore."

Relieved beyond belief, Kiba sank into a chair at the kitchen table and laid his forehead on the surface.

"Ooo, you're cruel," Kana cooed in admiration then walked over to lean on the kitchen counter, "I'd love some tips as a favor from one big sis to the other. Whoah, hang on? You have money riding on him and me? What the hell?!"

The older Inuzuka laughed and she poured herself some more coffee, but then she noticed a reddish welt on Kana's skin, hiding underneath locks of midnight hair.

She quickly pulled back on the girl's long hair and gasped, "Oh my, it looks like someone enjoys a rough romp."

With his older sister snickering while she walked to one side, Kiba's eyes zoomed in on the love bite on his date's skin and nearly spat out his orange juice. As panic took over, the guy ran a hand over his lips as he tried to think back to what happened with Kana only a few hours ago. He did remember having a sharp metallic and almost sweet aftertaste in his mouth before hearing Akamaru start barking his head off. If he did what Hana already suspected, than he might be facing a lot of shit from his future in laws sometime real soon.

Forgetting all about the mysterious bet, Kana looked over at her shoulder and fingered the healing wound, "Damn, you gave me one helluva hickey. Now I understand how come Mom keeps showing up with bruises everywhere. I didn't feel a thing!"

Hana looked over at her wide-eyed bro and whispered soft enough for their Inuzuka ears only, "Hickey? She thinks it's a hickey?"

"Yup, a hickey! That's exactly what it is," Kiba quickly spun Kana around and pushed her upstairs, "Why don't you finish getting dressed before the rest of the family gets home?"

"Um sure. Okay," The confused girl walked out the kitchen and up the stairs.

Listening intently from below, Kiba made sure the door to her room was closed before turning on his sister, "Don't say a word to anybody. I can't let anyone else see that 'Hickey' on Kana's shoulder without my talking to her first."

Hana clicked her tongue in admonishment, "You better do it soon then. If I caught it from way over here, you can bet Mom will see it soon and you know how tactful she can be. Honestly, Kiba. You're an Inuzuka. How could you not notice something like that until now?"

"Look, I didn't know it. I didn't realize," Kiba slid into a kitchen chair and hung his head between his hands, "It kinda just happened. One minute we were in bed and the next, we were running. I didn't have time to figure out what that taste in my mouth was."

Hana took another sip of coffee and gave her stupid little brother a tired sigh, "Whether or not you were setting out to make her your mate, on some subconscious level you claimed her. Albeit quite clumsily, but it's time for you to own up and settle down."

"Wait a minute. Even if I'm comfortable with marrying Kana. She may not. I haven't seriously talked to her about this and she might need some time. We only had one real date."

His sister nodded and clinically commented, "True and you don't seem to be exhibiting aggressive or possessive tendencies...yet. So it may be early enough in the game that it might not mean much. But don't forget about the Elders. If she doesn't find someone in a year, she marries Sasuke. In reality, she's on a tighter time constraint than you."

Kiba growled in agreement, "You're right. As always."

"Relax, little bro," said Hana as she gave a comforting pat on the guy's shoulder, "She's not gonna freak out on you. Give the girl some credit."

Then quick as a flash, she pulled Kiba into a head lock then harshly rubbed her knuckles back and forth on top of his head, "So when do I get nieces and nephews to play with, huh huh? Come on?"

--

In the ANBU holding cells that were in the full to the brim, medic nins from the hospital scurried about the building and were kind enough to pass out the basic first aid kits and canteens of water to the shinobi no longer unconscious.

After having a serious chat with Yugao, Tenten made her way down the hall to where the less injured, but more whining shinobi were being held. She came across one cell that housed an apologetic Ayame and Akimichi Chouji.

"Oh my poor sweet Chouji-kun," cooed Ayame as she lightly kissed his round cheeks then dabbed at the guy's forehead with a cold, wet washcloth, "We'll get you back on your feet in no time and I'll explain everything to my father. You don't have to worry about a thing." With a great big grin, Chouji soaked up all the adoration and attention from the pretty ramen waitress. What had happened in the mansion with Kakashi was a bad memory and no longer mattered to them. Having learned her lesson, Ayame doted on the young Akimichi as if he was the most precious pearl in all the world.

Walking past the newest lovebirds, Tenten sighed as she handed her husband another hot cup of coffee through the bars, "It could've been worse. At least no one woke up in shredded underwear and hand-cuffed to a goat."

A bleary-eyed Lee looked up as he gingerly sipped the drink, "Does a donkey count?"

"Oh shut up, Lee," grumbled Kakashi from the other side of the cell bench.

Inside another crowded cell, the Izumo and Kotetsu were sitting on a bench, groaning and moaning from being overwhelmed by the ANBU. Mitsu fussed around the guys since the medics were too busy making rounds from one cell to the next. The burgundy kunoichi gently placed an ice pack on the sizable bump on Izumo's forehead then handed Kotetsu a canteen of water and three pills for the pain behind his head. While her back was turned, a slightly bored Izumo reached out and gave Mitsu's ass a pinch, surprising the woman and pushing her bosom forward into Kotetsu's face.

"Oh thanks, hun," mumbled Kotetsu happily and wrapped his arms around her waist, "How did you know I needed a warm compress?"

Caught in the man's embrace, an annoyed Mitsu looked over her shoulder and gave a smirking Izumo a glare.

"AHEM!"

Looking to the side, they saw the Godaime with a couple of ANBU standing in front of them, all three shinobi quickly stood at attention, hands at their sides and staring straight ahead. Tsunade was having one hell of a day. After spending a fun, relaxing mini-vacation in Tanzaku Gai, she had returned to her mansion that morning only to find it ripped apart from the inside out and poor Shizune was still having a panic attack, leaving Genma and Raido to explain what had happened. Asses were going to get drop-kicked at full strength with Anko and Yamato at the receiving end.

A highly irritated Tsunade glared at the nervous shinobi before her then stepped to one side, "You have visitors."

The three hearts plummeted to their stomachs when Inuzuka Tsume accompanied by Taro, Washi, and Akio came walking down the hall with the eldest boy bringing his piggy bank tucked under one arm.

As the three little boys looked up at their blushing parents, the clan leader waved a hand and grinned viciously, "See this here, pups, is what I'd like to point out as quality blackmail material."

"That's true isn't it, Inuzuka-sama," With narrowing eyes, Taro rubbed his chin in thought, "Hmmm, I'm foreseeing a room of my own and a puppy sometime in the near future."

"Oh no, not a puppy," groaned Mitsu who foresaw herself stuck with potty training and a closet full of chewed up shoes.

"What about you," Tsume looked down at the confused twins, "Is there anything the two of you would really like?"

Finally understanding that this 'Blackmail' word was a very good thing, Washi's brown eyes lit up and he shouted, "ICE CREAM!"

"A WHOLE FRIDGE OF ICE CREAM," added Akio as he bounced on his heels.

"I think we can pull that off," mumbled Kotetsu while he eyed the cold bars between him and the boys.

"B-but they'll eat themselves sick," protested their mother.

"Then lesson learned," added Izumo. The two little boys jumped around in the hall and cheered triumphantly at wheeling the deal of decade.

"And it was about time for Taro-kun to get his own room anyways," said Tsume and gave the smug boy a congratulatory pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry, in the mean time he can move into the guest bed."

Both men glanced at one another in confusion and Izumo cautiously ventured, "But where will Kana-chan sleep?"

The evil grin that stretched across Tsume's face made the two guys groan into their hands while Mitsu laughed out loud, "You were in on it the whole time!"

The clan leader gave Mitsu a shrug, "Hey, the nose knows! Seriously though, I really didn't have to do a thing. It was all Kiba and Kana who did the messing around. Now all we have to do is get the boy to propose, hash out the marriage contract..."

"Then we move on to picking out the nursery layette for the grand baby," squealed an eager Mitsu to Izumo and Kotetsu's dismay.

"We can't be grandparents yet," Izumo pinched the bridge of his nose, "We're only thirty-five!"

"Well Gramps," said Taro with a sneer, "You have another problem to deal with. We did come to post your bail, but I didn't have quite enough money. So I came to ask if I could have a raise with a three week advance."

This time it was Kotetsu's turn to chuckle as Izumo went digging in his pants for his wallet. Grumbling the entire time, the man handed his son all the money inside, who in turn passed it over to the amused ANBU captain.

The masked shinobi counted out the bills and shook his head, "I'm sorry, but you're still a thousand shy. Looks like you'll still be spending the night here, Kamizuki-san."

There was a small cough from Tsume's direction and all eyes turned towards the woman waving the exact amount in the air, "You know I'd be quite willing to post the rest of your bail. It'll only cost you one beloved step-daughter."

Trying not to smile, Tsunade looked over at her subordinates, "Think of it as a down payment on the dowry."

--

Moaning painfully, Shino held his throbbing head in his hands as a scantily-clad Ino led the three ANBU in another drinking song. The young Aburame had been forced to listen while all four sang off key for gods know how long. It didn't help that Shino's kikaichu had been picking up the scent of hormones coming from the ANBU team. He snarled possessively at the other two men whenever he caught the scent of arousal rise or every time they gawked at his wife which happened a lot.

At the end of Ino's turn, all four tipsy shinobi downed their sake and cheered happily. Despite the cheery atmosphere, the ANBU team still had their masks on, but much like Hatake Kakashi, they were skilled at consuming their treats at lightning speed.

When Ino plopped back down on her pillow from the latest song, the only other female in the cellar rolled over from the table and cooed, "You know, Ino-san, you have the prettiest blue eyes."

A surprised Shino lifted his head from his hands while the other ANBU nearly choked on their drinks.

"Oh, thank you," gushed the oblivious blond and she flipped her long hair over one shoulder, "I'd say you have pretty eyes too, but I'm having trouble seeing them because of your mask."

"I can take it off if you want," purred the other kunoichi as she tested the waters with a bolder flirt, "Maybe even more than that?" She leaned in a little closer to lightly brush her fingers along Ino's bare shoulder.

'Two gorgeous women about to break into a sexy make out session,' thought the pervy men at the same time, 'It's too good to be true!' All three men didn't dare move. They didn't even breathe. They didn't want to break whatever genjutsu was going on.

Then everyone looked up when there was a soft click from above then a deep rumble from the moving wall that was followed by Tsunade's outraged bellow, "HEY, what the hell are you doing in my sake?!"

Shino pounded a frustrated fist into the floor, "NOW! Now, she shows up!"

--

AN: KMAG YO-YO... Kiss My Ass, Guys! You're On Your Own!


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Naruto nor profit from it

Thank you Alex, Archfiend, Wopsidaisy, Ninja Without A Nindo, asuname, wickedone43, and Liz Kilbourn for your reviews. A Sai/Karin request? Wow, that's really tough, but sounds intriguing. I'll put it on my To Do List after the Hiashi and Shino/Sakura stories.

There's a lemon alert. Enjoy! ;-)

**Chapter 16**

On the beautiful tropical island of Moon, Tsuki Yun gaped at the miserable man sitting in her private apartment with his feet stuck in a bucket of hot water and a blanket draped over his shoulders, "They did WHAT to you?"

Fighting off a sneeze, Morino Idate hung his head low in embarrassment and grumbled into his bowl hot chicken broth, "After beating the crap out of me, that Hyuuga hung me upside down in the middle of the town square then it rained all night while I was unconscious. ACHOO! I'm going to have to turn down this assignment, Tsuki-sama. The money is good and all, but I don't think I can handle much more abuse."

"No wait, this is good! Fantastic actually," The medic nin began to grin as she reasoned out the Hyuuga couple's over-reaction to Idate's intrusion on their vacation, "Don't you see? That means they're finally willing to take action to ensure their privacy and happiness over self-imposed duty. This is marvelous!" Yun giggled and clapped her hands in delight. Her mind was racing with what she was going to write back to the Hokage. If her theory was right, it shouldn't be long before there'll be another notch in her belt and a new bun in the oven.

Idate just stared at the little round woman bopping about happily in her chair, 'What kind of crazy-ass doctor is this woman?'

He cleared his throat and reached into his shirt, "Anyways, Tsuki-sama. Here is a refund along with my apologies." He held out his wages for the medic nin take back.

Yun stared at the envelope filled with money and quickly leaned away, "Nothing doing! You are going to stay on this assignment, come hell or high water! Don't worry, I'll make sure you get double the initial fee."

Idate blinked for a moment to think about the money, but then shook his head, "No, I don't think I can-"

"I'll triple the fee! Quadruple!"

The man half growled and half whined as he struggled to overcome his greed, "The fee has nothing to do with it, Tsuki-sama! What good is the money, when I have to spend most of it on hospital bills, not to mention some serious psychotherapy." Idate shivered as images of what he saw in the tree came crashing into his mind. Those were going to haunt him for the rest of his life and a small part of him wasn't exactly upset about it.

'Hmmm,' Yun took a moment to think this argument through so she could convince him to stay, 'Obviously the boy won't be swayed by greed and if he's anything like his older brother, he'll have a strong will. I suppose that leaves me no choice.'

The woman sighed as she reached out to take the envelope, "I see. That's too bad then. I'll have to call up Jirocho-kun and tell him that his prize employee failed in this simple, little task. THAT the boy he put his trust in to help me achieve this altruistic goal of helping a couple realize a dream... only turned out to be a failure." As she put an extra quiver of sadness into her voice, Yun watched Idate's face pale and his hand began to tremble.

Then she hammered the last nail in the coffin, "But it is alright to run away from a difficult assignment. The Hyuugas are a quite a challenge. I don't blame you in the least bit, Morino-san." Just as she expected, the moment her fingers touched the envelope Idate pulled the money back into his shirt.

He straightened his shoulders in strong resolution and demanded, "Quadruple the pay and I'm going to need free patching up!"

Patting herself on the back, Yun smiled brightly at the young man, "Done!"

--

Inside the Inuzuka Leader's kitchen, Kiba anxiously paced the floor in front of his older sister until she had it with his procrastination.

"Go on, Kiba," encouraged Hana, "If you want to have that special talk with her, the sooner you get it over with the better. Or would you rather have the whole family eavesdropping on you?"

Scowling at his sister, the guy grumbled as he walked out of the kitchen and stood at the bottom of the stairs, "Kana, could you come downstairs. I need to talk to you."

"I'll be right there," she called out. A minute later, the young kunoichi cautiously came down the stairs then let Kiba direct her to the living room couch. After they made themselves comfortable, Kiba nervously tried to figure out how to broach the subject of marriage without looking like a total idiot or making her run for the hills. It didn't make things better that he could smell his older sister lurking in the kitchen, listening in on what was supposed to be a private conversation.

"Okay... um," Unsure how to start, he rambled for a sec and wiped his sweating palms on his pants, "Uh, about last night-"

Flashing back to years ago when she listened in on a conversation between her mom and step-father, Kana narrowed her eyes as they flashed a threatening red, "If you dare say that last night was a mistake and that we should remain friends, I'm gonna show you just how friendly my Chidori can get when shoved up your ass." This girl wasn't going to play the gracious dumpee like her mother did that night.

Hana snickered as she leaned into the kitchen wall, 'Oooh, this is gonna be good.'

"No, no," Kiba quickly shook his head then chuckled at her threat, "Damn, hostile much?"

With her eyes turning back to onyx, an apologetic Kana leaned back into the cushions and whispered, "Sorry, it's not every day that I give up my virginity. I would think a guy like you would appreciate that."

Kiba smiled and lifted her hand in his, "Of course, I do. In fact, more than I realized when I gave you that 'Hickey' last night."

The confused girl reached up with her other hand to touch the bite mark on her neck, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't consider what we have going as another hot date or little fling. I'm taking you very seriously and I wanted to make sure you knew that," he gave Kana's palm a light kiss before pressing ahead, "I also wanted to talk about the deadline set on you and Sasuke by the Council Elders."

"Oh yeah," The midnight kunoichi blushed when she realized that for one wonderful day, she had forgotten all about that stupid deadline. She had been having so much fun with Kiba that thoughts of married life had yet to start popping in her head. But all it took was a friendly reminder to get those little fantasies started. Now it was her turn to become nervous. Finding a serious suitor for herself was supposed to be the back up plan. In truth, she always figured that Sasuke would be the one to be married first. Along with getting the shock of her life at the Hokage's mansion, Kana was hopeful that Hanabi and Sasuke may yet work out.

But what about Kiba? What did he think about it? Would this well known playboy take kindly to either being pushed into getting married within a year or threatened away by the council members?

Kiba could sense the same anxiousness mirrored in Kana as she bit down on her lower lip and he proceeded cautiously, "How would you feel if hypothetically I was to offer an alternate proposition for your hand in marriage?"

Rolling her eyes, Hana scoffed at her brother's soft footed approach, 'Hypothetically? Such a wuss!'

"Then hypothetically," Kana's heart was beating fast while she tried to thoroughly think of her response, "I would be very much inclined to accept that offer, should that proposal ever come about."

"So that's a 'Yes'," whispered Kiba.

Leaning in closer, Kana nodded and lightly traced the tip of her nose along his, "That's a 'Yes'."

Elated and relieved, Kiba pulled her in for a kiss until they broke for air.

The midnight kunoichi giggled as she leaned into his chin, "I can't believe you just asked me to marry you in the most indirect, covert, cloak and dagger," she stopped and blinked as a Kiba's grin grew bigger, "Okay, maybe I should have seen that coming."

Then a thought hit Kana and she pulled back, "Whoah, wait a minute. If that was a hypothetical marriage proposal, does this mean I'm gonna get a hypothetical engagement ring, because that don't fly with me. When are we going to hit a jewelry store?"

Kiba groaned slightly, but decided to take a crack at taming the girl's eagerness, "Actually, we Inuzukas do engagements differently."

Listening intently from the kitchen, Hana raised a curious eyebrow, 'What's he talking about?'

"You already have your 'Ring' or should I say 'Mark'," Kiba grinned when Kana reached for her neck and realized what he meant, "To tell you the truth, it saves a lot of time and money."

Now getting it, Hana slapped a hand over her mouth before she could burst out laughing.

"Why didn't you say something," said Kana as she waved her arms about.

Kiba smiled at if it was the most simple thing to understand, "I just did."

She gave him a light slap in the arm, "Before boning me!"

"Hey, I'm improvising here," he insisted, "It's my first engagement too."

Kana crossed her arms and growled, "Is there anything else important that I need to know about?"

"Well," Kiba looked over one shoulder to find the wall calendar and shrugged, "Nothing you need to worry about for another two weeks. Relax, my mom has spare leads and collars in the back. Just don't plan anything on the full moon."

Her eyes grew to the size of saucers, "What?"

Clearly hearing his sister muffling herself with her sleeve, Kiba continued torturing the poor kunoichi.

He looked the girl over and frowned in thought, "Hmmm, I think the red leather and white crystal studs would look great with your dark fur, I mean hair. You're not allergic to flea powder are you?"

Kana's eyes widened even further when he lightly scratched the top of her head and she whimpered in a high pitched whine, "But I-I don't wanna be a dog."

Watching her bottom lip quiver, Kiba couldn't hold it in any longer and busted a gut laughing, "Oh my god, you are gullible! Excuse me, I want to see if there's a light at the end of the tunnel." And he peered into one of her ears.

"Ugh," huffed Kana then lunged at him, "You bastard!" She proceeded to shake the guy's shoulders until they both fell off the couch and onto the floor with a loud thump.

'Now's the time to split,' Hana sighed when she heard the rough 'n tumble play turn into smooching and she left through the back door of the kitchen. The moment she stepped outside, Hana picked up the scent of her mother and the house guests about to walk into the backyard.

'Good thing I kicked Kiba's butt into gear,' thought Hana with a smile, 'He and Kana barely even have time to make out.' She whistled for her three dogs who appeared next to the clan heir in a split second. Hana gave a friendly wave to Tsume and Kana's whole family as they walked up to the house.

Purposefully ignoring the flirty winks coming from Taro, she noticed every single pair of arms were filled with various boxes of frozen desserts, ranging from ice cream to mini-cakes, "Wow, someone definitely had a craving!" Hana flashed a confused Mitsu a bright grin until Tsume gave her daughter a harsh shush.

The woman raised an eyebrow at the odd accusation and shook her head, "These aren't for me. They're for the kids. What did you mean by 'Craving'?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," said Hana as she began to stroll away then yipped when there was a sharp pinch on her ass, "What the hell?" The Inuzuka kunoichi lifted a finger to sic her dogs on Taro, but the boy took off into the house with lightening speed.

Mitsu sighed as she watched a grumbling Hana stomp away while a triumphant Taro threw his armful of treats on the kitchen table, "What is with that boy and his crushes on older girls?"

Izumo and Kotetsu stared at the woman together, "I don't know," said a smirking Izumo, "Why don't you tell us, Miss Early Bloomer?"

With a bright red cheeks, Mitsu gaped like fish in trying to come up with retort then hissed, "Shut up." Then the woman shoved her share of ice cream boxes into the freezer.

Meanwhile, a smug Taro finished putting away his little brothers desserts and asked his father, "Dad, can I go watch some T.V. now?"

Izumo shrugged, "Knock yourself out." The boy happily bounded out of the kitchen, but found himself interrupting Kiba and Kana in the middle of a very important 'Conversation'.

"Mooom, Kana's sucking face with Kiba-san on the living room floor!" Taro grinned haughtily at his sister and pulled down on one eye with a finger, then sped up the stairs when both Kana and Kiba brandished their kunai.

Mitsu held out both arms in front of Izumo and Kotetsu, making sure to keep them from charging into the living room then she yelled through the doorway, "As long as that ring finger doesn't stay naked for long, they can suck face all they want."

"Now you know where I get it," mumbled an annoyed Kana then shouted from the floor, "That was a thinly veiled hint!"

"It wasn't meant to be," Mitsu shouted back. Then everyone paused when they all heard loud thumping and rumbling from upstairs.

"And you better hurry up to your room before Taro breaks something important," finished the burgundy kunoichi.

Wondering what her mother meant, Kana climbed off of Kiba in a hurry and ran up the stairs to find her little brother rummaging through the guest bedroom. She gave off an indignant squeak every time Taro took an armful of stuff and carelessly dumped it in a pile on the hallway floor.

"What are you doing, you little brat?!"

The boy kept boldly cleaning out the room and calmly replied, "What does it look like, Neesan? I'm moving into my own room. It's a reward for bailing Mom, Dad, and Oji out of jail."

Kana quickly started picking up her clothes one by one and whined, "But that means I have to sleep on the couch or with the twins. What did I do to deserve that?"

Taro oh so wanted to go down that long list, but he resisted the urge and just laughed in his sister's face, "Hah! Don't get me started on that, Kana. If you really want to know, I'd ask Tsume-sama where you will be hanging out from now on."

The Inuzuka leader was watching from other end of the hall and smiled when Kana turned around, "The bunk bed might be a bit small for you, Kana-chan, but from what I can see Kiba's bed has more than enough room for two people."

Kiba had just made to the top of the stairs and gaped at his mother, "Did you say what I think you said?"

"But what about my parents," asked Kana who looked down over the railing to see her mother, step-father, and uncle standing below. She raised her eyebrows at her mother for confirmation, who looked over at the guys for their final say.

Izumo groused for a minute or two until he finally broke down, "Fine! You need someplace to sleep after all. Be sure to use some birth control from here on out. I'm already getting gray hairs just thinking about grandchildren." Kotetsu gave a disgruntled snort in agreement.

Kiba leaned into his mother's ear and whispered for her ears only, "How the hell did you pull that off?"

"That," said Tsume proudly, "Will remain a secret until the ink of all signatures are dry on the marriage contract. Now go help the girl move to your room."

Kana grinned happily at her parents' blessing and with Kiba's help gathered up her stuff to put in his room.

--

Trying to look as official as possible, the ANBU team marched down the street with Aburame Shino and his wife, Ino, in the middle of the group. Word had obviously spread about the party and eyes were peeking out from windows to stare at the caught shinobi. With heads held high, they walked through the clan gates, past the snickering guards, and one curious Taro as he wondered what was so damn funny before running ahead to find Shinichi. The couple knew that behind closed doors, all the other Aburames were watching their future leader and compiling a long list of jokes for years to come.

Once the group reached the front of the Aburame's home, all five floundered as what to say after their awkward night spent in Tsunade-sama's secret cellar.

Ino was the first to break the silence and she straightened up with a firm voice, "Well then... Thank you for escorting us home. I'm sure there'll be no need for what happened to go any further than the five of us, right?"

The others nodded their head while the lone female ANBU drooped a little in disappointment, but agreed as well.

Ino spared the masked woman a passing glance, blushed slightly, mumbled a soft good bye and rushed past her husband to head inside the house.

Still willing to give it another try, Shino looked over at the other kunoichi and cleared his throat, "You know if you're ever in the neighborhood with some time on your hands, feel free to stop by for dinner-"

"SHINO," screeched Ino from the doorway and the guy quickly spun around.

"Yes, dear. Right behind you, dear," he hung his head low and followed his wife inside.

A lovely morning breeze flew threw a large bedroom and carried the scent of roses towards the couple sleeping peacefully in the Aburame's bed. Kurenai stirred when the warm brush of air hit her bare back and she automatically pulled the covers over her upper shoulder. She wasn't sure, but Kurenai thought she heard disappointed groans from afar. Rolling over, she blinked her eyes open and barely caught the sight of two dark haired noggins duck outside the window sill.

Shibi woke up when he felt a jolt from behind and heard Kurenai's gasp as she pulled the covers over her head, "Hmmm? You okay, Kurenai-chan?"

He turned over to see the woman hiding underneath the blankets and she stuck out a finger towards the window.

"Outside," she whispered.

The man quirked an eyebrow, got up, and pulled on his robe. He paused in front of the window and looked down.

"Good morning, boys. Is there a particular reason why you're covering your noses?"

Without moving their hands, Shinichi and Taro furiously shook their heads.

It was at that moment when Shino came strolling the porch and paused, "Good morning, Dad... Son... Taro. What's going on here?" He walked up to the window and glanced inside. The moving lump under the covers wiggled further down and Shino coughed as he looked away.

"Okay boys, nothing to see here," Shino laid a hand on each boy's head and directed them to the other side of the porch, "Move along, move along."

Kurenai waited as she listened to the footstep fade away then tentatively peered over the edge of the blanket and sighed in relief, "Whew, thank goodness. That could have been bad."

Just before Shibi closed the window, they heard Taro's voice ring out from the far side of the yard, "You sure are lucky, Shinichi. Your grandfather's girlfriend has got a hot ass!"

--

That evening was spent winding down from the excitement of the last twenty-four hours with the kids watching a movie, Izumo and Kotetsu arguing with the insurance agent about their television in addition to Mitsu giggling and gossiping with Tsume in the kitchen.

Mitsu casually glanced up at the clock hanging over the stove and said, "Wow, it's getting late! Okay anyone under the height of a meter and a half, it's time to hit the sack."

"Aaaaw," whined the twins as they got up from the couch.

Noticing that Taro had yet to move from his seat, Mitsu crossed her arms and cleared her throat, "Taro-kun, time for bed."

The eight year old raised a finger and said, "You said anyone under a meter and a half has to go. Find a measuring stick and then I'll get up."

Izumo looked up from the phone, "No, he didn't?"

Kotetsu nodded, "Oh, yes he did."

Mitsu gaped at the boy's rudeness and was about to ground him when Izumo came storming up. He pinched Taro by the ear then led him upstairs and into his room.

"And you're grounded," Izumo added before his wife could get a word in.

Mitsu shrugged and followed the twins to tuck them in for the night, but Washi and Akio paused before entering their room.

"Wait a minute, Mom," said Washi. Then each took a turn bumping their foreheads into the wall.

Their mother gasped in horror each time a little forehead conked into the wall.

Kneeling down, she ran hands over the twins' heads to check for any bumps or bruises and exclaimed, "Boys, what are you doing?"

"Since we're gonna be family soon, we wanted to try one of the old Inuzuka traditions Kiba-san showed us the other night," whined Washi.

Akio winced with pain as well and rubbed his forehead, "But I think we'll try something different next time. This one hurts too much." All eyes turned to the young couple snuggling on the couch.

Kana leaned into her beau's ear and whispered, "Kiba, what is he talking about?"

The guilty young man coughed into one hand and shook his head, "I have no idea."

--

The morning sunbeams filtered through darkened curtains and hit Kana's closed eyelids, forcing her to pull the pillow over her head. She heard an amused chuckle from behind and yesterday's memories came rushing back. Apparently, Kiba was already awake and patiently waiting for his mate to wake up. The mattress creaked and dipped when Kiba scooted in closer as Kana removed the pillow to look over her shoulder. It was the first time she woke up in bed with another person and she kinda liked the extra warmth and security he provided.

"Good morning," mumbled Kana as she nervously covered her mouth with the collar of her night shirt and tried not to spew morning breath on her fiance.

"Relax, Kana-chan," he pulled her hand away and planted a deep kiss on her, "I've got it too. So it doesn't matter."

Grinning stupidly, she lifted his arm and snuggled underneath to lay her head against his chest. He sighed contentedly as the girl absentmindedly rubbed a palm up and down his torso. And they laid like that for a few minutes, with Kana listening to his heartbeat and him running his fingers through her hair.

"Kiba-kun," came a fidgety whisper from the girl, "Could I ask a favor?"

Right now she could ask for the world and he'd do his damnedest to bring it to her, "Sure," he said. Kiba watched her slowly straddle him then he moaned when she kissed and sucked along the pressure points of his neck.

Once she felt a lump develop in his shorts, Kana moved lower with every kiss down his chest then reached under his waistband, "Ever since I read Jiraiya-sama's Icha Icha series, I've always been curious what it would be like to... uh... you know. Do you mind?"

Kiba paused as to what she was getting at until he saw Kana hover just over his boxers, 'The hell? She has to ask?'

Careful to keep his cool, Kiba shrugged, "Nah, don't mind at all." Then he groaned as a soft hand removed his boxers then wrapped around his member while the tip of her tongue took an experimental lick.

Hearing him moan, she took another lap against his skin and whispered, "Should I keep doing it like this?"

"Yeah," he breathed and tried to hold back a whimper, but failed.

She glanced up with curiosity to see Kiba closing his eyes in pleasure. Further emboldened, Kana circled a thumb around the head then slipped her lips down to come back up, dragging her tongue along.

"Was that too much," she asked when she noticed him clutching the sheets.

"No, no, keep going," Grunting out loud as she continued her experimenting, Kiba , 'Can't lose it yet! Gotta hold on."

'This is fun,' thought Kana while she watched Kiba writhe because of her, 'What a power trip!' As her own heart beat faster with excitement, she wanted to get a little more creative.

With her hand still moving along the base, Kana released the pulsing length, 'I wonder what would happen if I do this,' Then she dipped below to nip and suck just underneath his scrote.

Kiba sighed in relief when she pulled away for a second then his eyes flew open when additional sensations nearly overwhelmed him and made him lose concentration, "Fuck!" Kana giggled lightly at his reaction and then returned to engulfing as much of Kiba's length as possible.

With head swimming, he watched the kunoichi's head sway over his crotch then started feeling himself getting too close.

Feeling him twitch against her tongue, Kana smiled as she picked up the pace and rubbed slender fingers where her mouth couldn't reach.

'God I can't stand it anymore,' Biting down on his lip, Kiba He couldn't stop pushing his hardened self up into her mouth as the pressure built up inside him with no chance of letting go.

"Kana," he looked down at her and whispered harshly, "Let me take you."

She whined while pulling away, "Are you sure? Because I was thinking of- Whoah!" She was surprised when he bent forward and how forceful his hands gripped her waist. He didn't waste a second to lift her up and over his hips than drove himself inside. Kana let out a gasp and was amazed by the sensations of him filling her in a new way.

For a minute or two, Kana balanced sitting up while trying to figure out the Kiba's rhythm. Once she got the hang of it, she couldn't help moaning in pleasure with every roll of their hips. Feeling herself tense up, Kana threw her head back and let the intense waves wash over.

Watching Kana orgasm, Kiba thrust himself further and finally let go with a loud, long groan. Leaning forward and resting into his heaving chest, Kana's eyes cracked opened when she felt warm gushes of fluid inside for the first time. She bit her lip in worry for a second. Her parents were going to have a shit fit if they find out there was no birth control this time.

'Then we'll just make sure no one finds out.' Sighing happily, Kana glanced up to see Kiba staring at the ceiling and panting breathlessly. Then a harsh shout came blasting through their bedroom door and broke the young couple from their revelry.

"Alright you two," shouted Kiba's mother as she pounded on the door, "You can work on the litter some more next time. Better get downstairs soon before your breakfast turns cold!"

Out in the hallway, Taro was walking by the Inuzuka at that moment and quickly threw his hands up to cover his ears, "Oi, Tsume-sama! Just because we know what's going on, doesn't mean we want to know what's going on!"

Down at the breakfast table, Izumo and Kotetsu were still frozen in horror from Tsume's little announcement while an interesting thought occurred to Mitsu.

She looked towards the older woman and asked, "Litters? Do twins run in your family too?" The burgundy kunoichi ran a hand down Washi's hair to pull out cereal from the boy's locks then wiped the milk mustache from Akio's face.

Tsume proudly grinned then headed back to the stove and finished plating the scrambled eggs, "Of course! We even have a few triplets in the clan." Smiling at more groans from Izumo and Kotetsu, she sat down at the table to eat when the clan leader caught the tiniest whiff of intruders crossing the borders of her territory. Tsume half expected something like this and she sighed at the Elders' predictability.

Then there was a brief moment of tension when all the adults felt the ANBU arrive straight to the kitchen. Kuromaru and Akamaru were able to control their first instinct to growl at the intruders, but lowered heads and hackled fur betrayed their hostility. Tsume stopped in the middle of eating and frowned at the intrusion, but she still stood up to politely greet all the masked shinobi that surrounded the table.

"Good morning. May I help you?"

The lead ANBU handed the Inuzuka a paper, "Orders from the Hokage and the Council. Inuzuka Kiba, Kamizuki Izumo, Hagane Kotetsu, and Uchiha Kana are to be escorted straight to the Tower. Immediately!"

The ANBU's sudden appearance startled the twins and they scurried out of their seats to hide behind their mother while Taro ran upstairs to get Kiba and Kana. Before he could lay a hand on the door, it swung open and the two chuunin came out fully dressed.

"We heard," said Kiba with a serious tone and gave Kana a reassuring nod, "And we're ready to go."

--

In the Hokage's office, the two instigators of the most embarrassing night for Konohakagure's shinobi were already getting a thorough lecture from the Godaime who was looking out the window to keep her temper under control.

"I don't care how innocent everything started out, that's no excuse for," Tsunade turned around then scowled at her subordinates, "WOULD THE BOTH OF YOU STOP THAT!? It's disrespectful to stand there in front of your Hokage with such stupid grins on your faces! Don't you realize what kind of trouble you're in?"

Still daydreaming about their first night together, Yamato and Anko just stood there in front of the Godaime's desk and calmly let the loud blond woman bluster at them until Tsunade turned blue in the face. The Hokage huffed and puffed at the continued insult until a happily humming Anko reached into her trench and dropped a couple bags full of bills on the desk. At the same time, Yamato placed a handful of photos with Ibara's athletic antics from the party.

A now quiet Tsunade blinked her brown eyes as visions of courts battles and lawyers quickly disappeared into the back of her nightmares. She was careful to keep a straight face though. No sense letting these shinobi think they can get away with everything just because they did something right.

She cleared her throat and sat down, "I'm sure if I sent you to the Konoha Prison, Mitarashi, you'd have that place burnt to the ground within a week just because you were bored. And those are interesting pictures, Yamato. A bit blurry here and there, but they could be permissible in court. I'm still going to need some time to think of a suitable punishment. In the mean time, report to Iruka at the Academy. I hear he always needs more janitors for the little ninja bathrooms. Dismissed!"

Tsunade was satisfied to see the blissful expressions subside from Yamato and Anko's faces, but then a miracle... No, the absolute impossible happened.

As the two walked out, Anko quirked her head to one side and softly muttered, "Little ninja?" Then the snake kunoichi actually blushed when Yamato smirked at her with a merry twinkle in his eye.

Once the couple had taken off, Tsunade was left rubbing her temples in irritation while figuring out how to handle the punishments for a good portion of shinobi, who like her were only looking for a good time that weekend, "Unfortunately we can't lock up all the caught shinobi, otherwise we'd end up cutting our forces in half and there aren't enough D rank missions for everybody. So the cost and labor of repairs will be split among all the shinobi involved with additional fines to get the message across. Except for Yamato and Anko. Those two are getting special punishments from here to eternity! Shizune, be sure that all those involved have their paychecks deducted the suitable amounts. Shizune? Hello, anyone home?"

The distracted brunette looked up and gathered up the papers Tsunade was holding then bowed, "Hai, Tsunade-sama. Forgive me."

After carefully studying her secretary, Tsunade held up some more sheets of paper and groused at the shaky handwriting from several flustered shinobi, "I keep finding reports here about a thousand naked beauties running out of the mansion and spilling into the streets. Tch, I'd arrest Naruto right now, but I expect tourism to double over the next week and Kami knows we could use the money. Put extra guard outside the mansion and start offering tours past the front gate while repairs are being made."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," said Shizune, again with a far away voice.

The Godaime was beginning to wonder if she shouldn't have cleared her secretary for work so soon, but the woman insisted that she was fine and practically threw herself at the file cabinets. A knock at the door woke Tsunade from her thoughts and nodded for Shizune to let the visitors inside.

Homura and Koharu stepped into the office, but instead of their normal haughty selves, the Elders were acting somewhat tense. With all the rumors going around about the party, Tsunade expected them to be more in the way of upset, not on edge. Something was up that made the Elders nervous and very little could do that.

"Shizune, please bring some seats for Homura-sama and Koharu-sama," Tsunade watched the two Elders make themselves comfortable, "If you're wondering about the Uchiha situation, I am about to deal with that in a few minutes. My men should be arriving with everyone else soon. Would you care for anything?"

"No thank you, Hokage-sama," said Homura then he fiddled with his glasses as Tsunade waited patiently for him to come clean.

The Godaime eyed the anxious pair, "Are you sure? We have coffee, tea, dango, confessions..."

Koharu was jolted from her inner musings and she stammered, "Excuse me?"

"Cookies," Tsunade smiled at the old lady fidgeting in her chair, "We have cookies if your blood sugar is feeling a little low."

"Ah yes, of course," Koharu nodded with a nervous chuckle.

The Elders didn't even bother looking up when there was another knock. Shizune opened the door for Genma and Raido, who directed Sasuke into the office. The Uchiha meandered in looking bored as usual and gave bows to the Elders before standing to one side.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama," He mumbled while stifling a yawn, "Was there something you wanted?"

Tsunade scrutinized the passive young man as he held up to her harshest gaze, but she soon gave up, "I should say so, Uchiha. There have been some interesting sightings around Konoha as of late. Many of them involving you and your cousin."

"None of them pleasant, I'm sure," droned Sasuke.

"Some of them are most certainly surprising," She nodded toward a whole stack of reports with a sticky note on top specifically labeled for the Uchihas, "All we're waiting for is the ANBU to drop off a few more people and we can start this meeting." Tsunade didn't miss the quick glance that Koharu and Homura shared.

Genma and Raido were already waiting on either the side of door when they felt the fluctuating chakra signatures from the hallway. The most obvious belonged to the young kunoichi, but the others were also jittery from the ANBU surrounding them. Raido opened the door before Izumo could knock, revealing the summoned shinobi standing in the hallway. With Akamaru following behind, they filed in one by one and stood in front of the Hokage's desk with Kana having to stand between Kiba and Sasuke.

"Now that everyone has gathered, we can begin unraveling the mess that was last night's festivities," Tsunade reached out to the file resting on her desk and opened it up, "Normally, the private lives of shinobi stay private. But since this would involve the future of the Sharingan, I felt it would be more diplomatic to work things out in a less public manner than waiting for the whole Konoha Council to convene."

Tsunade didn't have to look up to feel the embarrassment heat up the room, "So to the task at hand. Despite having several reliable sources, we seem to have conflicting reports of what exactly happened. We have people swearing up and down that they heard Kana spending an enthusiastic evening with Inuzuka Kiba, who was hired to keep her," Tsunade couldn't stop a smirk from growing and she looked at the paling Elders from the corner of her eyes, "Untouched."

"On the other hand, there are reports of Kana in the company of her cousin with the possibility of an intimate interlude." The Hokage watched both Uchihas stiffen at the implication. Kana shook her head rapidly while Sasuke's face remained absolutely frozen.

"Now all of this would be moot if we had video and audio footage, but appears that the security room had been cleaned out, specifically the surveillance of that entire night", Tsunade looked over at Genma and Raido who were just as dumbfounded and shrugged in all innocence.

Kana was on the verge of panicking,"I don't know what those people were on, but that was not me with Sasuke! That was-"

Sasuke was quick to interrupt his cousin before she ruined everything, "I apologize if this might confuse things even more for you, Hokage-sama, but I was with my teammate Naruto that night. I was planning his bachelor party."

Confused blinks from Genma, Raido and Kiba, not to mention the blatant frown on Kana's face, was the first hint to Tsunade and the Elders that the guy was lying.

"That's strange," Koharu muttered, "I though Uzumaki was supposed to return from his mission tomorrow. But if that is the case, Sasuke-san, then you don't mind us asking at what time he arrived from his mission and what places you went with your teammate?"

Tsunade quickly scanned the reports for helpful information and pointed out, "There are reports of people seeing Sasuke visiting Ichiraku's and the movie house..."

Koharu got up to snatch the report before the Godaime could shuffle it into a random pile and read it carefully, "But he was seen alone. I read others papers from some of the shinobi who were at the party and they keep describing a dark-haired young man in the company of Uchiha Kana."

"But that could easily have been Kiba since he was hired to be her shadow," added Tsunade.

"What does it matter where Sasuke or I were last night," asked Kana, "This is our personal lives. It's nobody's business, but our own."

Homura snorted at the obstinate girl and demanded, "It is our business when there's a possibility of a pregnancy from you and Sasuke. We will need a marriage ceremony and medical care set up right away."

The midnight kunoichi just about had a shit fit when she heard that, "A BABY? WITH HIM! OH HELL NO!"

"Kana," warned Sasuke, "Keep calm."

"Fuck no," shouted the girl and she poked an angry finger in his chest, "There is no way I'm gonna be forced into this just because of their wishful thinking! You wanna know who he was really with that night? Hyuuga Hanabi! That's who. So if there's anyone you should be arranging a quickie wedding for, it's her!"

--

AN: Yup, Baby Kendra is here. She came a bit early, but she's doing fine. Things have gotten busy, especially now that the first snow hit our town. So I guess it's a good thing she arrived a couple weeks ahead of schedule. I'm a California girl at heart and icy roads freak me out. I don't know when I can work on the next chap. We'll just have to wait and see.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Naruto nor profit from it.

Lots of thanks for all the encouragement Alex, Archfiend, Ninja Without A Nindo, GoodGirlzDead, YOURIMAGINARYFRIEND, asuname, xosuccubusdreams, mmartini, Willardlol, and Wopsidaisy. And many happy smiles to those who have favorited and alerted my stories.

Yes, Archfiend. I did catch Shippuuden 78-79 with Kotetsu's club and I was going, "Yeah! Look at that sucker fly!" Too bad I had to grab a box of tissues at the end of the episode. Also, my beta agreed with you about the missing Shino/Ino bit. So I expanded that section in chapter 16. :-)

Warning: There are some manga spoilers in this chap.

Enjoy!

Chapter 17

Silence... Aside from the files dropping from Shizune's arms and slapping onto the floor, a shocked silence encompassed the entire office. Raido, Genma, and Kiba stared at Sasuke, waiting for some violent reaction that failed to occur.

"HELLO," Kana waved her hands about, "Problem solved, meeting over. I just told you that Hanabi and Sasuke were together that night. Why are we still here?"

"Would you dispute this claim, Sasuke-san," asked Koharu.

The young kunoichi looked over at the Elders who continued to ignore her, but stare attentively at Sasuke, "You don't believe me. Of course not. Even with a Hyuuga, it would be another 'Less Than Ideal Match' for your tastes."

"Read my lips," Kana pointed to her mouth with her index fingers and stated slowly, "WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER! Honestly, it's like beating a dead horse." She sighed and shook her head.

As the Elders sat up straighter in their chairs to tell the young girl off, Tsunade intervened with a clap of her hands, "Now, now! I'm sure this can be solved by asking Hyuuga Hanabi herself. Go and get her, Namiashi!"

"Hai!" Raido disappeared and returned ten minutes later with Hanabi and her father, Hiashi, in tow. Hanabi walked behind the clan leader, looking every bit impassive as a stone wall. She bowed to the Elders and the Hokage, but thoroughly ignored anyone else in the room.

"Hyuuga-sama," said Tsunade and looked over at Hanabi,"I need to ask your daughter of her whereabouts the night before and if anyone can corroborate her claim."

"Is this about that ruckus from the other night," Hiashi snorted at the Hokage's inquiry, "I can't believe you are implying that my daughter would be a part of that disgraceful-"

Tsunade lifted a hand to interrupt him, "Forgive me, Hyuuga-sama, but the question was directed to Hanabi-chan." All eyes turned to the kunoichi. Despite her heart beating fast, Hanabi was amazed that she didn't break into a sweat.

Sasuke watched the young woman keep a straight face despite the slight twitching around her eyes. From his end, it looked like Hanabi had been backed into a corner and he figured that she might as well confess to her one night of indiscretion with him. The situation was fortuitous actually. Sasuke had been trying to figure a way to court her in secret and this meeting simplified everything. The Hyuuga might flip out about having a Uchiha for a son-in-law, but he'll get over it. All fathers do eventually.

"I told them what happened that night, but they don't believe me," said Kana as she walked up to the side of the other girl and murmured in her ear, "Please, just tell them the truth." Hanabi clearly saw the desperation in Kana's face, but she also felt her father's gaze boring into her.

'Damn it, Kana,' Hanabi wanted to slap her best friend upside the head for spouting off at the mouth again, but she needed to play it cool now. Any sign of emotion other than indifference would confess her guilt. Then the current line of the Hyuuga Main House might as well be forfeit.

'There's a lot more at stake than your pride, baka. I have to think about Hinata right now,' Before too much time passed by and aroused suspicion, Hanabi turned a blind eye to her friend and calmly replied, "I was at home with my sister, Hinata, the entire night. You can ask her yourself."

Both Uchihas were floored. Kana couldn't believe that her friend would lie outright and Sasuke wondered just how much influence Hiashi had over his daughters.

"But I don't understand," whispered the surprised girl, "I thought you two were seriously into each other."

Homura looked over at Sasuke, "Would you dispute this, Uchiha?"

The guy turned away from Hanabi's stoic form and shook his head.

Satisfied with his daughter's answer, Hiashi turned to the Hokage and bowed, "Since that is finished, we have more important issues to attend at home. Hanabi!" The two bowed to the Godaime and the Elders before marching out the door. As they walked down the stairs, Hanabi could feel her father's chakra fluctuate angrily and she could tell that he was working hard to keep his temper under control.

"I'm not going to ask," Hiashi didn't look her way, but stared ahead as they made their way home, "Nor am I going to assume. We will simply forget we ever went to that meeting. Understood?"

Hanging her head low, Hanabi murmured, "Yes father."

Back inside the Hokage's office, Kana was desperate to explain her best friend's strange behavior, "She's just in denial about her feelings for Teme and Hiashi-sama intimidates her. Look, with or without Hanabi, it doesn't matter because I slept with Kiba, not Sasuke!"

Trying to covertly check her watch, Koharu cleared her throat and hopefully ventured, "Are you sure you weren't hitting the punch a little too much and you thought he was Kiba?"

"NO," Kana went down on her knees on the verge of tearing her hair out, " I was not drunk. Even if I was, no one can make that kind of mistake. Kiba is a thousand times hotter in bed than Sasuke ever could be and we were at it like animals! We were like dogs in heat! I was getting fucked like there was no fucking tomorrow!"

"La, la, la, la," sang Kotetsu as threw his head down and he stuck fingers into his ears, "I'm not hearing this! La, la, la, la!"

Izumo had a blank look on his face and he mumbled, "Mind wipe. That's it. I head straight to Ibiki after this and get a mind wipe of these past ten seconds."

Feeling the furious glares from Homura and Koharu, Kiba stood as straight as a statue with arms pressed firmly to his sides, 'I am mincemeat. The moment I step out of this office, I am one thoroughly pounded puppy.'

"Sounds like someone's living up to his reputation," murmured Tsunade with a sly smile.

Then he came in. There was no knock. There was simply the sound of the door creaking open and footsteps deliberately thumping along the floor. All voices stopped and everyone looked back to see an ominous figure walk right up to the Hokage. His arm and head were bandaged and the scarred chin spoke volumes to the younger shinobi who were oblivious to the man's reputation.

"Danzou-sama," A calm Tsunade barely gave the man a second glance, "Always a pleasant surprise whenever you pay a visit. I'm sure you're already familiar with everyone here."

As the man viewed everyone in the room, almost all the younger shinobi were quick to bow in respect. Homura and Koharu held their gaze with former ANBU leader in an attempt at false bravado, only to fail miserably. Sasuke was the only one Danzou directly avoided. The Uchiha was the only person to not bother with bowing and instead glared outright at the newcomer.

It had been years since Sasuke had gone mental in the attempt to make Konoha pay for what happened to his clan. Then it took all of Team Seven to beat the crap out of him and replace it with sweet sanity. For the sake of Naruto, Sasuke forced himself to stop the vicious cycle of revenge and hold back his old hatred for the old man who helped start it all. Letting go of the past completely was a different story altogether. He still fought the urge to sneak away in the middle of the night and quietly dispatch of the despicable nin in his sleep. The Uchiha's Sharingan could easily make it look like a heart attack, but the fact that the man continued to live, despite the atrocities he secretly committed, helped restore Sasuke in the eyes of the Council and convince them that he was serious about returning home.

Even though this was the first time she had met the man, Kana could tell how much her cousin loathed this Danzou guy and with an irritated glower, she wondered what the old man could have done that would rank him higher than her on Sasuke's Shit List.

The dangerous man leaned into his cane and droned, "Am I to understand that the Uchihas have finally seen reason and accepted the Council's decision?"

Kiba was quick to grab Kana's wrist and give it a squeeze, but she didn't need the warning. The old man was trouble. Anyone could see it.

Danzou noted Kiba's possessive gesture and sighed, "Ah pity. Inuzuka Kiba, you are released from your current duties and are to put in a request for a new mission. You and your dog are excused."

Before the young man could protest, the Hokage lifted a hand and flickered her eyes towards the door. Kiba signaled for Akamaru, who cut back a snarl at Danzou as they passed by the old man, and they walked out of the office with Genma holding the door open.

Before the older man closed it behind him, he whispered to Kiba, "Stick around, kid. The Godaime isn't done yet."

'Shiranui is right,' remarked Akamaru with confidence, 'The Hokage only directed you to leave the room. She didn't repeat Danzou's order.'

Knowing that Tsunade could do more than he could, Kiba nodded and reluctantly sat down at the empty secretary's desk to wait.

Inside the office, Danzou turned towards the other two men assigned by the Hokage to be her watchdogs, "Kamizuki and Hagane, you also failed in your mission. You are no longer needed and are free to return home." He looked away fully expecting the low ranks to turn tail as commanded.

But the two men felt uneasy since Danzou arrived and trusting their gut instinct, they held their ground instead of following his orders, "If the Hokage would permit, we want to stay," asked Kotetsu.

"As family, we would like to have a say about her future," said Izumo and he faced down the old man to make his point.

"That is understandable," nodded Tsunade and directed the door to be closed again, "The both of you may remain."

A terse silence from Danzou was all the indication that he was annoyed, but he rebounded and continued with the plan, "So be it."

"Well, Danzou," said Tsunade, "I would love to hear what particular reason why you've interrupted this meeting, other than handing out pink slips to my shinobi."

"Interrupted? My dear Hokage I was invited," He nodded in the direction of Koharu and Homura, "My compatriots wanted a firm hand in dealing with the situation and helping the Uchihas in admitting their liaison.

Kana fumed at the old man's assumption and stamped her foot hard on the floor, "But Hanabi was in bed with Sasuke. Kiba saw her! He can vouch that she was there. You can take him at his word."

Switching his cane from one hand to the next, Danzou sighed and spelled it out plainly for the kunoichi, "No, Uchiha-san, they can not because he has a vested interest in you. They need testimony that is unbiased. To which, I believe we have. Hokage-sama, I believe that your secretary was roaming the area during the altercation. Her stellar reputation and attention to details should make her a perfect witness."

Suddenly feeling the room's attention shift to her, Shizune gasped then stared down at her feet as she deliberated what to do next. The pressure from everyone was stifling and she didn't like being forced to reveal what she discovered completely by accident.

Danzou sensed the woman's hesitancy, so he took a step closer and lowered his voice, "Please take note, Shizune-san, we have plenty of reports describing you wandering about the mansion during the party and would like to remind you that anyone found not cooperating with authorities may be court-martialed and will have a permanent blight on their shinobi records."

The brunette looked over at her mentor, who nodded for her to comply with the request.

"Hai, Danzou-sama" she finally whispered, "I witnessed first hand Kana-chan with Sasuke in an intimate manner."

Kana's jaw dropped to the floor and tapped her bottom lip in thought, "But that can't be right. Wait Shizune-san, you must have seen Hanabi's henge, not me."

"But it's already been established that Hyuuga Hanabi could not possibly have been there," countered Danzou, "Of course there may be another explanation. Seeing that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Kana might as well have had both young men in her bed."

The dark expressions on Izumo and Kotetsu mirrored the Hokage's whisper, "Oooh, that's hitting below the belt."

"Nevertheless Hokage-sama, I must question whether or not the kunoichi is in her right mind at all," Danzou frowned deeply in the girl's direction, "Her memories may have been tampered with or perhaps the madness that afflicts her clan may have reared it's ugly head. It may be wise to request Uchiha Kana be evaluated by experts."

Finally catching an inkling of what he really wanted, Tsunade pursed her lips and folded her hands together, "And I'm sure you know just the people for the job, huh."

"A little side trip to ANBU headquarters for a couple days would do the girl some good. Perhaps within that time she will accept the wise arrangement by the council," Danzou was already stepping towards Kana when her step-father and uncle blocked his way. The moment he had said the word "Headquarters" alarms went off in Izumo and Kotetsu's heads.

The Hokage gave him a small smile and said in a low voice, "Lay a hand on her, Danzou and your other arm gets put into a sling."

The old man squared his shoulders in defiance, "My people will give us a better understanding of the situation, especially if she might be pregnant. There is no need to worry. She will be returned unharmed."

'Bullshit,' floated through everybody else's minds.

"Kana has already been put through this year's medical exam and she has been cleared for duty," said Tsunade with a flippant wave of a hand.

But Danzou was not so easily deterred, "That was before the council suggested a betrothal. Kana has since displayed troubling outbursts and disturbances, indicating she has been put under an unhealthy amount of stress. She needs to be re-evaluated."

"And what if I was stressed," hissed Kana, "Who was to blame for that?"

"She even confirms it herself," grunted the old man to the dismay of most everyone there, "If that's the case, I've already informed the proper channels and have received enough approval to set up a thorough examination." He nodded toward Homura and Koharu, who looked away from the angry stares.

Sasuke winced and clenched his fists in frustration, 'Ugh Kana, you twit! Can't you just shut up for once.'

With a tired groan, Tsunade leaned back in her chair and grumbled, "Fine, Danzou. Have it your way. She will be examined, but by my staff not yours." She snapped her fingers and two cloaked ANBU appeared in the room.

Kiba perked up when the office door opened, but his smile faded when he saw Kana being escorted out by two ANBU captains, "Hey, what's going on?"

Kana was about to open her mouth and explain when the captain on the left interrupted her.

"We are not a liberty to say, Inuzuka-san. It would be better if you inquire from the Godaime herself. If you'll excuse us, we must be on our way," He clasped a firm hand on the kunoichi's shoulder and pushed her down the hall.

Feeling confused and helpless, Kiba watched Kana throw a forlorn look over her shoulder at him as she was led away. Then Homura and Koharu shuffled outside the Hokage's office. They paused under his scrutiny. It took a minute, but Kiba decided that he better not ask and instead gave them a short bow.

The very second Danzou walked through the door, Kiba glared dagger at the old man and he didn't bother to hush Akamaru from growling, low and long. The man could care less and he ignored the noisy flies hovering on the other side of the hall.

When Izumo and Kotetsu came out of the office, the chuunin turned on the men in an angry huff, "I hope YOU are at liberty to tell me what's going on? Where the hell did Kana go with those ANBU?"

Izumo sighed unhappily and motioned Kiba to follow further down the opposite end of the hall, "Basically, Tsunade-sama is getting Danzou off our backs by letting Kana get examined by her staff. We're hoping it's enough to keep the council happy for a while until this mess gets sorted out."

Kotetsu rubbed the top of his spiky hair, "Mitsu's gonna freak out when we get back home."

Then a soft whisper bounced off the walls and floated down the hall to where acute hearing picked it up.

"Dazou-sama, a word please."

Kiba and Akamaru froze in their steps then glanced at one another.

"You two go on ahead," mumbled the young Inuzuka and he walked backwards, thumbing in the direction of the whisper, "We'll catch up later."

Oblivious to what Kiba heard clear as bell, Izumo and Kotetsu nodded before heading back home to tell Mitsu what happened to her daughter.

The chuunin waited until the others were out of sight then he jerked his head at Akamaru, who immediately started sniffing out Danzou's trail. They raced through the building, out a side door, and stopped in time before Homura, Koharu, and Danzou saw them.

Knowing that these three were still skilled ninja, Kiba and Akamaru were careful in following the suspicious group and kept a safe distance between them. The Elders rounded a corner and walked into the woods, but Kiba and Akamaru didn't need to see where their quarry was going. Their keen sense of smell revealed the exact location the Elders were hiding and sensitive ears caught the soft murmurs that would have been missed by most shinobi.

"Danzou, you were not supposed to let Tsunade-sama know we approved of these measures. We already have little clout with that woman. You've only made things worse now."

The scarred nin chuckled as he walked along side of the flustered Elders, "You know I've never been one to let little things like that get in my way. Why all these questions? You're getting what you want. I'm the one with the short end of the stick. Hopefully one of my plants can get close enough to the girl and we can get some more leverage."

Then Koharu whispered one of their fears, "But what if she becomes pregnant with an Inuzuka child?"

As if it was the most simple question in the world, Danzou didn't bother looking at the others and kept walking towards the cobble path, "There are ways of replacing 'Inconveniences' with better options."

Stopping in his tracks, Homura didn't like where this conversation was going and he asked warily, "What sort of options are we talking about?"

"Let's just say that we might have some Uchiha DNA sitting on ice somewhere in my facility."

---------------------

As they ate their lunch at a nearby tea shop, Raido and Genma noticed that Shizune had been very quiet and distracted the entire time. She fiddled with her rice incessantly to the point that the guys wanted to rip the bento out of her hands.

Genma waved a hand to get his girlfriend's attention and asked, "Shizune, what's the matter? You've been acting strange all day. If it's about this morning's meeting, don't blame yourself. He maneuvered everyone, not just you. The Hokage still worked things outs in the end."

"I know she did, but that's not what's bothering me," The brunette hesitated for a moment before carefully choosing her words, "Genma-kun, is there something you need to tell me?"

He shrugged and sipped at his tea, "I already tell you everything. What else do you need to know?"

"About the other night," she fiddled with the box of her uneaten lunch and looked away in embarrassment, "Remember what Sai said over the radio."

"Oh," said both men and they returned to their food, laughing aloud to themselves.

Unfortunately, Shizune took their mirth the wrong way and was hard pressed to keep her emotions under control, "If you and Raido have new found feelings for one another, then I-I won't stand in your way." The men looked up and stared at her, not quite sure how to respond.

Her voice cracked as she continued on, "I just want you to know that I'll always treasure our time together and hope we can stay friends," the woman grabbed a paper napkin and squealed in a high pitch register, "I'll never forget how much you've meant to meee..."

When Shizune burst into a big fit of tears, Raido groaned into his hands, "No don't. Please don't cry, Shizune. Damn, I hate it when they cry!"

"Shizune-chan, honey, baby," Sliding off the bench, Genma got down on his knees and gathered the brunette's hands in his, "You've got the wrong idea. Think about who you were talking to that night. It was Sai!"

"I really don't know what to think, Genma-kun," she sobbed pitifully into another napkin, "Sai has always been direct in his observations and I have been a bit of a shrew lately."

As the woman sniffled and tried to make sense out of last night's confusion, Genma frowned deeply and realized no amount of words would convince Shizune. He was gonna have to show her.

He stood up from the ground, threw his girlfriend over one shoulder, and shouted, "Raido, tell the Godaime that Shizune and I are taking the rest of the day off!"

The relieved man saluted as his teammate walked down the street, "Will do!"

"Genma," squeaked the brunette as her face turned bright red from all the stares they were getting from passing pedestrians, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you get fucked like there's no fucking tomorrow!"

-----------------

"Why are we standing around here for," shouted Mitsu as she paced the kitchen, "Who knows what sicko has their grubby hands on my Kana-chan!"

"Yeah, storming the hospital's restricted area would definitely be frowned on," mumbled Kotetsu who understood the odds of that visit turning ugly.

From a far corner, Tsume quietly watched her son leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed with head down to hide his expression from the other shinobi, but the Inuzuka leader watched his fingers claw into coat sleeves and his jaw clenched with teeth grinding together. She could see he was holding the pent up aggression inside so he could keep a cool head while planning some way to ensure his mate's safety.

'Already at that stage, huh,' mused Tsume then she perked up when she caught wind of two intruders and-

"Kana," exclaimed Kiba when he recognized her scent and hurried to the front door.

The same ANBU captains from the office and Kana appeared in front of the Inuzuka's home. They dropped the tired girl down on the ground then turned to her parents who came running out of the house.

"For her own safety, the Hokage has ordered Kana-san under house arrest until further notice. She is not to leave the Inuzuka's property for any reason or it could give Danzou-sama an excuse to further his demands." Then they vanished.

The girl picked herself up off the ground, slapped the dust from her arms and legs, and shouted to the sky, "You could have had the decency to get me drunk first! Man, I don't think I've ever felt so violated."

Mitsu ran up to her daughter and checked the girl over, "Kana-chan, are you alright?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine," she scowled while rounding and popping her shoulders, "A good scrub in the shower will work wonders though."

Relieved by her relaxed state, Kiba took Kana by the hand and pulled her towards the house, "Lets get you inside and put some food in you first. I imagine they didn't feed you in there."

Kana shook her head, "It ain't the Konoha Hotel, I can tell you that!" When she walked in, the twins immediately attacked their big sister with hugs. Even Taro gave her a worried once over before returning to the television. In a flurry of maternal comforting, Mitsu and Tsume rushed into the kitchen to cook up an early supper.

As Tsume pressed dish after dish in front of Kana for her to eat, she covertly checked the girl for any signs of mistreatment before asking, "So what happened in there?"

The young kunoichi shuddered as memories replayed themselves, then stabbed at her food, "Ugh, after making me answer tons of questions, they dragged me down about half a dozen hallways. Then I was poked and prodded by several guys in lab coats and face masks. Talk about a major invasion of privacy!"

"Was there any point you were unconscious or forced to undergo surgery of any kind," asked her mother.

Furrowing her brow in thought, Kana mumbled with her mouth full of rice, "No, I was awake the entire time and more than annoying than anything was that they took a lot of blood samples."

Tsume gestured for the girl's parents to follow her out of earshot and they huddled together for a plan.

"Blood samples. Sounds like Danzou's still trying to find a loophole," Izumo rubbed his chin in thought, "His so-called DNA may have been an empty threat."

"Or what he had may have been damaged from the freezing process or passage of time," added Kotetsu, "Either way, it means he has to keep Sasuke and Kana within reach to achieve his goal."

"Then we still have time," said Tsume then she called out to her son, "Kiba, go get your sister and both of you start knocking on all the Clan Elders' doors. We're going to have an emergency meeting. If Danzou can play the Konoha Council like a violin, we can use diplomacy to keep Kana and Sasuke out of his hands."

As her parents stayed in the kitchen to figure out a plan in dealing with Danzou, Kana sat in the living room and watched the television with her little brothers, but inside she was trying to figure out how she had gotten into this mess.

'All this shit would have been avoided if Hanabi-chan had just owned up to her fling with Sasuke. And why the hell didn't Teme say something? One would think he'd be upset that she wants nothing to do with him. It makes no sense... Wait a minute,' Kana thought back to the other night and remembered her cousin asked Hanabi how important was it that no one knew she was with him.

Kana felt the anger bubble up inside her, "She said it was pretty damn important. Apparently a lot more important than our friendship and my freedom."

The order from the ANBU that dropped her off loomed in her mind, but she couldn't stop thinking about the one person who could still get her out of this mess, 'Screw that! I'm going to figure out what the hell is going on with Hanabi.'

From inside the kitchen, Mitsu sensed a change in the house as if it felt off balance for some reason. She got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen then into the living room. Not seeing her daughter there, she went upstairs and checked the each of the bedrooms then bathrooms.

She rushed down the stairs and asked, "Taro, where's your sister?"

The boy didn't bother to turn away from the television and waved at an empty seat, "She's right there."

Mitsu glanced at the couch and narrowed her eyes, "No she isn't."

Taro glanced over one shoulder and pointed, "Yeah, she is. What's the matter? Can't you see her or did Dad kiss you again?"

With growing suspicion, the woman clasped her hands together then threw her chakra over the boys, "Kai!" The genjutsu dropped and the three boys watched the image of their sister fade away before their eyes. The looks on their little faces said it all.

"IZUMO! KOTETSU!" Mitsu hurried back to the kitchen in a panic, "SHE'S RUN OFF!"

Kana didn't know how long her jutsu would last, but she hoped it bought her enough time. She flew over the rooftops then landed on the street she once called home.

Knowing that the Hyuuga guards already would have caught sight of her, Kana didn't bother to try sneaking in and walked right up to the gate, "I came to talk with Hanabi-chan. Where is she?"

Hanabi happened to be walking by the front gate when she heard Kana's voice and she quickly hid behind a painted screen. The guards activated their Byakugan and waited for her order, but she shook her head.

The guard on the left gave Hanabi a curt nod and returned his attention to Kana, "My apologies, Uchiha-san, but Hanabi-sama is not available right now."

"Come on, I know she's there," Kana pointed to the shadow hiding behind the screen and she tried to slip past the guards, "I always catch her when she's hiding. Get out here, Hanabi and explain yourself! Because of you the Elders could force Sasuke and I to marry. How could you do that to me? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

One guard blocked the young kunoichi from taking another step while the other grabbed her arm, "Hanabi-sama is not taking visitors right now. I suggest you leave. NOW!" And as a warning, he gave the shocked girl a push back. The shadow remained silent as Kana looked towards it once more in confusion. When there was no reaction from behind the screen, Hanabi got her message across loud and clear.

"Alright," Kana nodded as she staggered backwards into the street, "Alright. Who needs a best friend, huh? Obviously, not the high and mighty Hyuugas. That's it, I'm outta here."

-------------------------------------

When Tsume and Kiba returned home from the meeting, they were met at the front door with a panicking Mitsu.

Kiba blinked in disbelief, "She did what?"

"You heard me. She took off and now Izumo and Kotetsu are out combing the streets trying to find her, but they have yet to come back," sputtered Mitsu as she wrung her hands in worry.

Tsume growled with a headache growing steadily, "Go and get her, Kiba. You're familiar enough with her scent that you'll be the fastest to get to her."

Not wasting a second, Kiba ran off like a shot this time with him in the lead and Akamaru following behind.

'You know what,' sighed Akamaru, 'A leash on the girl might not be a bad idea after all.'

On the far side of Konoha, the young kunoichi slowly trudged on the route back to the Inuzuka lands. She couldn't believe it. Hanabi didn't even bother with an explanation or a weak excuse. Just merely ignored her very existence.

Hurt and disappointed in what she thought was a real friendship, Kana hung her head low and kicked up some more dust into the air in frustration. She was so wrapped up in her own mind that she didn't notice a lone presence as it slipped from one dark corner to the next, tracking the girl from afar. Soon she would come across a quiet path leading away from prying eyes. The mysterious figure finally jumped ahead on the road and waited patiently for her.

From the shadows of the large oak tree, Tobi watched the girl make her way down the road until she was right underneath then called out to her, "Hello, hello, Kana-chan. It's such a lovely night, why so glum?"

Worried that an ANBU had already found her breaking the house arrest, Kana went into a defensive crouch then glanced up to where the voice came from, "Tobi-san, is that you? Y-you're here?" She couldn't believe that the masked nin was really there and actually risked appearing in the middle of Konoha. Then Kana woke from her shock to remember the words he last said to her.

With a deep frown, she crossed her arms and tapped a foot, "Well?"

The other Uchiha quirked his head to one side in confusion, "Well, what?"

Dropping her arms, Kana rolled her eyes and growled at him, "You promised to tell me the secret behind your Sharingan the next time we met."

"Oh yes, yes I did promise that, didn't I," Tobi rubbed the dark hair sticking out from his orange mask as he tried to think of a way out, "I don't know where to start? Are you sure about this, because we could always do it another time?"

The midnight kunoichi walked closer to the tree and resolutely stamped her foot, "I'm sure!"

The orange nin shrugged, "Fine, fine. It's just that there's so much to cover and none of it is pleasant really. You gotta understand, it's amazing how these things kinda snowball from good intentions for the sake of friends and family then everything turns into... into... outright nightmares." He jumped out of the tree and landed next to the young kunoichi.

"But that's the life a shinobi, isn't it," said Kana casually, "As long as we do it for our important people, to protect our loved ones then it's the right thing to do."

He nodded reluctantly then tried to redirect the conversation, "In a sense that's true, but what about those who would oppose you. What if they're protecting their loved ones, their ideals? Does that automatically make them the Bad Guys?"

Not wanting to get caught in a debate over the philosophy of being a ninja when all she wanted was the hidden history of her clan, Kana narrowed her eyes at the man and called him out, "You are stalling. You're being nicer about it than Sasuke, but that's what you're doing. What is it with everyone? Why don't you guys want me to know what really happened?"

The once cheerful Akatsuki's demeanor became even more somber, but behind that orange mask he was crowing in triumph. He had to be very careful now. He didn't want this one to slip through his fingers.

Tobi lowered his head in mock defeat and sighed, "Fine, Kana-chan, if you want to know, I can help you. But a lot of this can't just be told. It would be easier to understand if you saw it for yourself. By genjutsu."

He waved for her to come closer, "I'll go easy on you though. Look into my eye and try to relax," Tobi paused for second to think about the horrors he was about to show her, "Well as best you can."

In complete innocence and excitement, Kana leaned into the man and looked into the eye hole of Tobi's mask without hesitation. She saw the pupil in the mask slide from three tomoe into the first angular stage of the Mangekyou then there was jolt from the powerful genjutsu hitting her hard. Gasping from the intensity, Kana watched the real world drain away with the sky turning blood red with ominous gray clouds swirling backwards in time.

When things felt stable again, Kana found herself standing among Tobi's memories of the glory days of the Uchiha clan. Walking around a training field, she came across a skilled Uchiha and his younger brother training together in order to best the other. Then the view changed slightly and Kana watched as the genjutsu revealed when the brothers discovered the secret of the Mangekyou by murdering their closest friends in cold blood.

Kana was horrified when the secret of easily gained power caught on among the clan, setting in motion fates of future Uchihas. The world around her changed again into a barren wasteland and Kana flinched at all the bodies lying about her. Numbers of dead shinobi flashed in and out of existence as they represented the many victims of the power-seeking Uchiha following the brothers' example. Ever since she became a genin, Kana had been prepared to deal with war or the death of an opponent, but this was so far off the ethical scale that she couldn't believe something so vile could go on under the noses of other clans.

The sky flashed from red to gray and dark clouds rolled forwards in time. Years later, prestige and a growing reputation followed with the clan nearly becoming the ruling class over the Senju. But the price of such skill took it's toll and even their great leader, Madara fell victim to dying eye sight and broken pride. Then in desperation to regain his vision, Kana was forced to watch as the sickly Madara plucked his younger brother's eyes out, replaced his own with the new ones, and receive a Mangekyou without degenerating darkness.

From beyond the genjutsu, the two Uchiha heard a voice shouting in the distance and followed by a familiar bark. Tobi knew his time was up and he released Kana from the genjutsu. He watched with a heavy heart as the girl woke up and shook her head violently. With wide eyes, she backed away from Tobi and there was a clear look of disgust on her face, like she wanted to tear the offensive visions out of her head.

"H-how could anyone? I-I can't believe," Kana couldn't stop trembling with revulsion until her finally knees gave out. She dropped to the ground then quickly leaned away to throw up to one side of a tree.

"Poor Kana-chan," sighed the other Uchiha and he softly ran a hand along her hair while she continued to wretch, "I told you everyone was just trying to protect you. But you'll have to find out about Itachi and Sasuke the next time we meet. Be warned though, what I'll show you isn't for the faint of heart."

Wiping the stomach acid from her lips with the back of her hand, Kana stared at the man in disbelief and whispered harshly, "There's more?"

He gave her a slow nod, "When you feel ready, search for me in the Nakano Shrine. I believe you already know where that is." Then to Kana's amazement, he disappeared completely. He didn't just flicker away. He ceased to be, his chakra signature vanished and it was as if he had never been there at all.

It hadn't taken Kiba long to pick up Kana's trail and he moved faster when he caught the scent of fear coming from her direction.

Seeing Kana slowly pulling herself up using the tree trunk as support, Kiba came running up and wrapped her in his arms, "What wrong? What happened to you?"

"I fell sick," she lied while trying to figure out the mess of information in her mind, "I think I ate something bad at lunch."

Already sensing a lie, Kiba tried to look her in the eye, but she veered from his gaze and wouldn't let him get too close. He still picked up a strange scent hanging around the area. It was familiar somehow. Kiba wasn't sure from where he last smelled it. It was musty, moldy, and tainted with blood.

Then he noticed where Kana had emptied her stomach and clucked his tongue while helping the girl stand up, "Never mind then. Let's get you home."

Kiba could tell something was wrong all evening since he brought her back. When he brought up the strange scent and wondered if she ran into anyone, Kana shrugged it off as nothing then ran straight for the shower. She had been reprimanded by her parents for a good hour and even Taro shook his head disapprovingly at his older sister, but none of it seemed to stick. Gone was her usual cheery, cheeky self. It was as if her body was going through the motions of listening while her mind was caught in a bad dream. He desperately wanted to ask her what was the matter, but she seemed determined to avoid any conversation. It was obvious she wanted to forget anything had happened.

That night a trembling Kana curled into Kiba who was right behind her with one arm wrapped around her shoulders. She held on to him with such intensity that he carefully watched her until she finally fell asleep.

As he watched her toss and turn in fitful sleep, Kiba wondered what was going on in her head then caressed her cheek until she stilled again, 'I want to, but I can't push her into talking about it. Just have to wait until she comes clean.'


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Naruto nor profit from it

Thanks to everyone for your patience and many thanks to YOURIMAGINARYFRIEND, Chipfest, Wopsidaisy, Princess Hatake, Swift, Archfiend, mmartini, xosuccubusdreams, hpnerdnarutonut, and Willardlol.

Enjoy!

Chapter 18

Sakura didn't know why, but this morning she woke up feeling quite chipper. In fact, she felt pretty damn good. Getting up from another morning of sleeping in, she hummed happily while strolling on over to the bathroom. The hot water from the shower felt extra tingly on her skin and even the fancy soap shells smelled nicer than the day before. After toweling off the damp from her body, Sakura decided to go a little more daring than her usual tank top and shorts, putting on a lime-green sundress with the hem hitting right at her thigh.

When his wife rounded the corner and walked down the hall, her soft footsteps alerted Neji that the woman was finally awake and he peered through his newspaper with his bloodline limit. The confidence swagger to her hips caught his attention right away and he watched her carefully from his seat on the far side of the couch. Using the morning paper as a shield, he tried not to give any hint how he found it titillating that his wife sauntered right up to open end of the couch then playfully crawled over the cushions to reach him. But he found it so difficult to ignore those brilliant green eyes gazing up at him from under her pink lashes.

As she nuzzled the seemingly aloof man on the shoulder, Sakura knew that Neji was playing it cool just to annoy her and that was fine. She knew how to get his attention and a coy smile curled on her face in anticipation of conquering the walking ice cube once again.

"Good morning, Neji-kun," she cooed softly then gently tugged on his t-shirt sleeve with her teeth.

The man gave the newspaper a shake to straighten it back up, "Is there something I can help you with, Sakura-chan?"

'So the guy wants to play hard ball, huh,' grumbled Inner Sakura, 'How about we stop screwing around. I say we let him know we mean business.' Sakura couldn't agree more. She playfully slipped her head under Neji's left arm and stretched herself across his lap, effectively blocking the view of the pages.

He finally let go of the newspaper, leaned forward as he looked deeply into those emerald eyes, and murmured, "You're worse than a cat."

Not in the least bit deterred, her lips pursed into a mock frown, but it soon turned into a sly smirk when she trailed a finger over his torso. She made sure to press her nail a little harder at his sensitive spots then lightly tickle over the rest. Sakura bit her lip to suppress a giggle when she heard a lusty sigh rumble from Neji's chest.

She watched him as his eye lids slowly closed in enjoyment, but she knew it didn't mean he wasn't watching her when it came to the Byakugan. Her hand moved back down to quickly slip under the t-shirt and Sakura raised the edge up enough so that she could nibble gently along his torso. She continued kissing his skin upwards, occasionally nipping with teeth, as she propped herself up until finally straddling his lap.

Their lips came together in a rush of burning lust and bodies pressed further into one another as the seconds ticked by.

Ring, ring! Ring, ring!

That damn telephone had to go off at just the wrong moment. Pained groans escaped from the both of them, but neither Sakura or Neji bothered stopping their kiss and they let the horrid thing continue until there was sweet silence again.

Twenty seconds later, the phone rang again and the petite kunoichi frowned as she got off his lap, "Don't worry about it, Neji. I'll take care of it."

Sakura grumbled as she walked out of the living room and down the hall, "Whoever it was didn't get the hint the first time," picking up the receiver, she automatically put a fake smile on her face and sang out, "Moshi moshi! Oh, oh hello, Hikaru-san. So nice to hear from you."

Sakura tapped an impatient foot as the prince of Moon chatted endlessly on the phone, "Yes, the cabin is quite lovely and the sunsets, as always are beautiful, now...Oh... uh, huh... I see..." The kunoichi was so busy trying to think of a way out of the conversation that she didn't notice Neji walking up from behind. She gave a little squeak when he wrapped an arm around her waist and slowly nuzzled an ear.

"Hello, anybody there? Are you alright, Sakura-san," asked the voice on the other end of the line.

The kunoichi's voice trembled slightly as Neji's lips traveled down her neck and his free hand hitched up her skirt from behind, "Uh, h-hai, Hikaru-san. What was that you said before? D-dinner?" She felt her stomach tighten when several fingers ghosted along her backside then reach around a hip to slip under the edge of her panties.

"Yes, Sakura-san. My parents and I would be most honored if you and Neji-san join us for tonight's dinner here at the palace. Is our connection working properly? I thought I heard a whine."

As he continued stimulating the trapped woman in front of him, Neji enjoyed giving her a taste of her own medicine and then some. His vision changed to focus on his wife's chakra network and began teasing her body with his kekkei genkai. Caught off guard for a second, Sakura clasped a hand over her mouth and tried to stifle another moan.

"Hello? We may have lost connection again."

"S-sorry, Hikaru-san," stammered Sakura as she tried to regain some self-control, "We would love to attend. What time should my husband and I-yai-YAI!"

The young man's voice sounded uncertain of how to answer the unfinished question so he made an educated guess, "Um, seven thirty will be fine, Sakura-san."

"Oh- oh that's so good-," she whispered quickly before chirping, "OkayGoodbye." Click!

Over at the royal palace, Prince Hikaru sat the phone down and scratched the back of his dark hair in puzzlement. He wasn't sure why, but he had the strangest urge to light up a cigarette and he didn't even smoke.

The phone went off at the New Moon Fertility Clinic and Tsuki Yun rushed to pick it up before her secretary could lay a hand on it, "Don't worry about it, dear. I've got it. Hello? Hikaru-kun, my darling boy! How did it go? Uh huh? No, I don't think it is possible to become addicted to cigarettes from one phone call. So is everything set up? Wonderful! Thank you so much, dearie. Bye-bye!"

Yun hurried back to her office and walked in on a recovered date as he reached into his delivery pack and pulled out a gift basket full of fruit and other assorted edible goodies. Well, what was left of the straw basket since it had endured Idate crashing onto it from a tree, Neji's painful onslaught, then being hung upside down from a pole for hours.

"Mashed banana anyone," grumbled Idate and handed the ruined gift to the medic nin, "So are we getting a new fruit basket, Tsuki-sama?"

"Even better. Wait here," Yun went over to her supply closet, chose a new basket, and thoughtfully observed her stock on the shelves, "Hmmm, yes. We'll put this in there." She pulled out a long pink box then a bunch of bottles and a large fluffy feather.

"And these will be the perfect finishing touch!" She arranged the contents inside to fit snuggly and flourished the new basket for her courier to see.

Noting the increased size, Idate held up the new basket and carefully weighed it with one hand then his curiosity got the best of him and he took a look inside, "Whoa, hey! I heard of personalizing gifts, but this is a little too personal, don't you think?"

Yun laughed and gave him a pity pat on the head, "Nonsense, the point is to get them to think outside the box. Besides you can't get too personal in this business or you'll never get anything done."

"Yeah, but it's what's inside the box that's got me worried," He took another glance and frowned, "But you are paying for all of this and the customer is always... right?"

Idate's frown disappeared when Tsuki Yun add one more box to the mix, "Why are you giving them that?"

"This is very special and inspirational," and she gave him a wink.

Tsuki tied one great big bow around the handle then gave him a shove out the office, "This time the delivery should go much smoother. Since your last attempt was a total failure, I've made things easier on you and called in a favor from my nephew. Now go catch up on some rest, Morino-san. Then be back at the clinic before sunset."

-----------------------

"Good evening," said the palace guards as they opened up the gates for the Hyuugas, "We hope you are enjoying your stay. The royal family should already waiting for you up ahead at the fountain."

The two guests strolled up the cobble road to see that the tremendous landmark was already lit for the night and the rushing waters seemed to glow from within.

Only Prince Hikaru was there to meet the Hyuuga couple when they arrived. The young man was waiting patiently beside the huge fountain in the front courtyard and bowed politely as the two guests walked up. The prince's face lit up nearly as bright as the fountain when he laid eyes on Sakura, but he froze when Neji came into view.

Hikaru felt the same pointed stare from the kunoichi's husband that was given several nights before and made sure to keep his tone less informal, "Ahem, welcome Hyuuga-san. So glad you could join us. My parents will be joining us shortly," He turned around in time to see the aforesaid couple appear, "Ah, here they are!"

The king of Moon, Tsuki Michiru and his wife came out of the front hall and walked down the staircase so they could greet the young couple. Sakura blinked her green eyes in surprise to see that Hikaru and his mother had successfully whipped the king back into shape. If it wasn't for his goofy grin and merry twinkle in his eye, Sakura wouldn't have recognized him.

Michiru grinned brightly as he proudly led the beautiful brunette by the hand towards the Leaf shinobi, "Good evening, Hyuugas. Welcome Neji-san. It is an honor to have an envoy from the Hyuuga clan in Moon. This is my lovely wife, Ayamo. And Sakura-san! So nice to see you back here at the palace." He moved towards Sakura to clasp her hand instinctively then stopped himself in time. He gave her a grin and a gentle pat on the back of her hand.

Under the watchful eye of his wife and son, Michiru was sure to not linger in greeting Sakura for too long. He remembered the last time he was too personable to the kunoichi and he didn't want to suffer a broken hand again or, from the way Neji was watching him, maybe worse.

After bowing with her husband, Sakura gave the king and queen a bright smile, "Thank you so much for inviting us here. It's wonderful to see the palace again. It's as beautiful as I remembered it."

"If you would be so kind to follow us, Hyuuga-san," Ayamo stepped forward and waved her arm gracefully to the top of the stairway, "We will be dining in the west hall." The guests followed their hosts through the front doors and through the cavernous foyer where a cascading chandelier hung from the highest point of the palace ceiling. As ladies had a tendency to do, the queen and Sakura gravitated toward one another to converse in that mysterious language that the male population blindly referred to as "Small Talk".

As Sakura and Ayamo walked side by side down the hall, the queen asked in an off-hand manner, "So are you enjoying your stay in Moon, Sakura-san?"

"Oh yes," nodded the kunoichi, "The cabin you loaned us has been a god-send, but we are looking forward to returning to Konoha. There is so much to do there."

Ayamo raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Konohagakure does have a reputation to maintain. The stress of constant missions can be overwhelming, I'm sure. Poor Konoha should consider a better quality of vacations for it's shinobi besides taking a dip in the local hot spring. Our citizens delight in helping visitors enjoy the island of Moon. It is our pride and joy."

"An interesting idea, Ayamo-sama," agreed Sakura carefully, "The Godaime does worry a lot about the village and especially for the stress levels of her shinobi."

"I'm sure the Godaime can bend an ear for her top apprentice. Ah, here we are," The two women turned a corner to walk into a large dining room with a long table already set with the evening's dinner.

"A neutron walks into a bar and asks the bartender for a drink. The bartender says, 'For you no charge!'," A pale Neji walked into the room with King Michiru leaning on one of the young man's shoulders and laughing uproariously, "Oh here's another one. Two atoms are walking. One says to the other, 'I think I lost an electron. ' The other asks, 'Are you sure?' The first says, 'Yes, I'm positive!"

Michiru broke into more laughter with Neji's eye only slightly twitching.

"Yes, Michiru-sama, that was most humorous indeed," Then Neji rushed over to sit next to his wife and whispered, "It's lucky for him that the island has a succession by birth."

Sakura shrugged, "The man likes to enjoy life and spread the happiness. It's his strength and his downfall. Anyways, Ayamo seems to handle everything well and the people love him anyways."

As the sumptuous meal progressed, the queen and Sakura continued their small talk while Neji made sure to chat with Hikaru. Neji found the young man rather engaging. The boy had some of his father's humor, but tempered it with his mother's sharp mind. Left without a dinner companion to talk to, Michiru kept himself busy by happily sampling more of the island's home grown wine. Once in a while, Michiru would check to see if anyone was watching and began reaching towards the dessert platter.

And every time, Ayamo would give him a slight slap on the wrist, "No dear, you know you're not allowed sweets. Have some fruit." So the man had to make do with his wine.

As Ayamo cut into her chicken dinner, she mentioned nonchalantly, "By the way, Sakura-san, the king's private yacht has returned ahead of schedule and Hikaru-kun is going to leave with the morning tide tomorrow on then head towards Konoha. If you haven't changed your minds about staying, you're welcome to hop aboard."

Knowing there had to be a catch somewhere, Sakura sighed and decided to go for the bait, "We gladly accept, your majesty. This is most kind of you."

Ayamo smiled and waved a hand, "The very least we can do, Sakura-san."

"Would it be too forward of us to ask why you are traveling to Konoha, Hikaru-san?"

"Not at all," said the prince as he politely dabbed a napkin on his lips, "I wish to travel the world and gain a more broadened perspective so I can govern the island of Moon wisely. And perhaps maybe meet a few people along the way." Neji and Sakura noticed a slight blush the young man's face.

Michiru snickered as he explained further, "Truth be told, Hikaru-kun can't seem to keep a girl past two dates. He starts talking about politics and they zone out. We hope he'll catch a suitable wife among the lovely young women there and strengthen the ties between our two countries."

"Yeah, that too," Wincing from his father's outspoken aspiration, Hikaru looked across the table and asked Neji, "Speaking of which, have you heard of these two girls, Hyuuga Hanabi and Uchiha Kana? I've been given a long list of eligible heiresses in Konoha. I've been hearing rumors about them among our social circles and they happen to be in the top ten of the list."

"It just so happens that Hanabi is my younger cousin," replied Neji with a polite nod, "And Uchiha Kana lives next to us."

"In fact, Hanabi and Kana are the best of friends," said Sakura, grinning brightly at Ayamo.

"If you want to call it that," grumbled Neji then explained to the royal family who had confused expressions on their faces, "Kana is loud, abrasive, and tends to make rash decisions that end up getting Hanabi-chan into trouble."

The pink kunoichi sighed and looked over at Ayamo, "True and her language can be a bit colorful."

Neji snorted, "A bit?"

With a sheepish smile, Sakura nodded at her husband's statement, "Okay, even I have to admit that Kana is more of your 'Rough 'n Tumble' kind of girl."

"Oh dear," mumbled Ayamo then leaned closer to Neji, "Is Hanabi like that as well?"

"Thank heavens, no," sighed Neji, "Our clan was sure to teach grace and dignity to all our members, whether Main or Branch. She is a very proper young lady who is highly educated and skilled in the ninja arts. She would never be caught in a scandalous act."

'Never be caught, huh,' Sakura quirked an amused eyebrow at her husband.

"Hmmm, a reputable wife, diplomat, and bodyguard rolled into one," Hikaru put down his cup of tea and pondered the idea happily, "I must say Hanabi does sound like a suitable candidate for the next queen of Moon." His parents nodded approvingly as they also thought about it.

Somewhat wary about who he was setting up his cousin with, Neji glanced around the dining room and noted the little touches of gold-gilding on the ceiling, 'They certainly can provide a comfortable life for Hanabi. It would be a match, uncle would approve of.' His musing was interrupted by a polite clearing of a throat and he returned his attention to the prince.

"Pardon if I sound crass, Hyuuga-san, but does your cousin have the same appearance as you." Hikaru looked the shinobi up and down, carefully assessing the man's smooth pale skin and luxurious dark hair.

"There is some family resemblance, yes," Neji mumbled darkly while feeling slightly uncomfortable from the young man's scrutinizing, "Only effeminate, of course."

After quaffing his wine, Michiru set his empty cup down and piped up, "You or her?"

Outside the king's palace, Yun walked up to the gates and waved at the guards, "Hello, boys. It's just me. I and my assistant are here to deliver a gift to the king's guests."

"Good evening, Tsuki-sama. Go right on ahead," said a guard and let the two visitors pass through. Tsuki led Idate through the courtyard and past the impressive water fountain to the double staircase leading inside the castle. Instead of walking into the main hall,Yun pulled Idate off to the side and skulked through the bushes until they found the lit up dining hall where the royal family was entertaining their guests.

Ignoring the loud sound of a chair screeching across the marble floor from the open french doors, Yun and Idate hunkered behind a large tree to plan out the next phase of Operation Baby.

Inside the dining hall, Neji was standing at the table with the veins around his eyes pulsing in anger and Ayamo fearfully chewing her perfectly manicured nails.

"Neji-kun," a cautious Sakura wrapped an hand around her husband's arm and pleaded gently, "Why don't we go outside for some air? Doesn't that sound good... and calming." Her careful words floated through the air and reached the alert eavesdroppers.

"This is perfect. Now listen carefully," The medic nin leaned forward and whispered in Idate's ear, "This is what you're gonna do."

Ayamo tugged the king up from his chair and gave him a push, "That is a very good suggestion, Sakura-san. How about you go out for some air as well, Michiru-kun. NOT THAT WAY!" Ayamo spun the man around to keep him from heading straight for the kitchen and redirected him towards the balcony.

"Very good, honey-buns, very good," cooed Ayamo, "Now stay right here, take in some nice healthy air, and I'll go check on the Hyuugas." Wiping the nervous sweat from her brow, Ayamo left Michiru behind on the terrace to catch up with Neji and give him a proper apology for her husband's drunken behavior.

As the evening breeze blew over the castle, Michiru leaned into the balcony railing and happily hummed a cheerful tune. He was so wrapped up in recalling the words that he didn't notice a rather large basket carefully shuffled through the railing.

Idate dropped down from the vine-covered lattice then scurried back to the tree where he left Yun, "I did it, Tsuki-sama. I put the basket in a strategic place for the Hyuugas to find and soon they'll pick it up."

Yun gave him a thumbs up and looked up at the shadowy figure moving along the terrace, "Fabulous! Now it's all a matter of time. Let's wait and see what happens."

Still a bit on the tipsy side, a too happy Michiru had his arms up and around an invisible partner, leading in a whirlwind waltz around the balcony. He was about to make a dip, when he back of his heel hit upon something from behind. He stopped looked down and saw a large basket filled with strange looking goodies wrapped in wide ribbons.

"Hellooo, out there! Did someone lose a basket? Hmmm, I wonder what's inside."

The blood drained from Yun and Idate's faces when they realized who had gotten their gift. Idate jumped up to try and reclaim the basket from the king, but Yun grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down.

"It's too late," whispered the medic and she pointed, "Look."

Sure enough, the king was already browsing over the contents and trying to make sense of what was inside with his inebriated vision moving in and out of focus.

"That can't be what I think that is," Michiru peered in closer then stuck his hand out to touch the item. His clumsy fingers pushed in too hard and he accidentally hit a button. The king dropped the basket when the whole thing shook and hummed like mad.

Flushing an even brighter red, he dove for the basket and quickly turned hit the off button before anyone saw what was making all the noise. Relieved that no one else had yet to investigate what he was up to, Michiru continued to peruse the inside of the basket some more until he noticed the writing brush and accompanying jar of chocolate sauce. A light bulb went off! Forced into a strict diet of hardly any sweets for several years, Michiru wondered if he might get away with this tasty new dessert and with his wife's permission.

Inside the foyer, Hikaru and Ayamo were saying their good nights to their guests and didn't notice that the king was closing in on them from a side hall.

"Our private yacht will be ready for boarding at dawn and it'll leave about an hour later," informed Hikaru.

Sakura bowed deeply in gratitude, "It was so kind of you to allow us on your personal sailboat, Ayamo-sama. We can't thank you enough."

"Please Sakura-san, it's my pleasure to help you and your husband home," The queen gave her a warm smile, "Be sure to send the Hokage my regards."

Just then Michiru came marching into the main hall with an eager smile on his bright red face, "Oh honey, there you are! I've been hit with inspiration!"

"Have you, dear," Ayamo glanced at the basket in his hands and pointed, "What is that?"

Michiru grabbed his wife by the hand and led her towards the bedroom quarters, "I'll show you in a minute, but first there's this new haiku I've been dying to try on you."

Early the next day, just as the sun peeked over the ocean's horizon, Neji and Sakura came running through the morning crowd of vendors and shoppers. Carrying their packs on their backs, they reached the docks before the captain gave the order for the sailors to pull in the ramp.

Prince Hikaru was waiting at the bow and walked down to meet the couple, "Welcome aboard, Hyuugas. You made it just in time, but before I show you to your quarters here's a letter for you." He walked a respectable distance away to give them some privacy as they tore open the envelope and read the letter.

'Well, I will admit the both of you have been my greatest challenge yet. Despite that, I couldn't be more pleased with your progress. It took a while, but the two of you finally stood up for yourselves and relaxed at your own pace. Remember the important thing is that you have each other and everyone else's opinions can go hang. Just be sure to have fun along the way.

Sincerely,

Tsuki Yun.'

After glancing at his wife, Neji looked over at the prince and read aloud, "P.S. Give Hikaru-kun my apologies that his parents couldn't come out to say bon-voyage. That was entirely my fault."

Sakura tilted her head to one side, "What does that mean?"

"When it comes to Aunt Yun," grumbled Hikaru and he crossed his arms, "Just about anything."

------------

A few days had passed by since Kana's escape attempt and it looked like the girl wasn't going to try running off again. Whether or not she entertained the idea, it would have proven difficult since her family was alert twenty-four seven. If Kiba wasn't watching her, then Akamaru was. If both Kiba and Akamaru were not there, then her parents were. And if her parents weren't watching, then Tsume or Hana happened to be lazying about nearby, but not so far as to let her off the Inuzuka's property. Like a stubborn black lamb, they corralled her in and it was obvious no one was going to give her the benefit of the doubt anymore.

This morning found Kana sitting in the living room, reading a magazine and bored out of her mind. Kiba and Akamaru came bounding down the steps and found his young fiance moping on the couch, frequently sighing unhappily.

'All this confinement and smothering is killing her,' noted Akamaru as he studied the girl, 'We need to be careful not to over do the surveillance.' His master nodded in agreement.

Walking into the living room, Kiba leaned over the back of the couch and rested his elbows next to Kana's shoulders, "Akamaru and I have to go check in at the Tower then run some errands."

"Yeah, sure," mumbled Kana, "See you later,"

"Sorry this is taking so long, Kana-chan. The Hokage said it'll be just a few more days until all the lab work will be finished. All you have to do is hang in there for a little longer."

Kana snorted as she turned a page, "I know."

"Hey," Kiba curled a finger under her chin and tipped her head up, "Can I get a kiss good bye?"

Brightening up for the first time that day, the young kunoichi spun around and planted a long kiss on him, relishing the warmth of his lips. Kiba's touch was one of the few things to break the girl out of her funk and they were both glad for it.

Taking a passing glance at the kissing couple, Tsume strolled into the kitchen and noticed Kamizuki Mitsu happily enjoying a cup of coffee, "Is that decaf?"

Without even blinking, Mitsu quipped, "Of course."

"Ugh," Tsume scowled as she poured out the left over coffee into the sink and started making a fresh pot, "Can't stand any stinkin' decaf in my mug. No half-caf, de-caf crap either."

Then Kotetsu walked in and saw the burgundy kunoichi sigh happily into her cup, "That better be decaf, Mitsu. We agreed you'd cut down on the caffeine."

The Inuzuka was about to tell him it was decaf, but stopped in her tracks when she picked up the scent of fear. She frowned and with a half-filled coffee pot in one hand, turned around to stare at the woman. Sure enough there was a bead of sweat forming on the other kunoichi's forehead and Tsume could hear the tiny hitch in Mitsu's voice.

"Of c-co...," Mitsu dipped her head in an exaggerated nod and tried humming an ascent to Kotetsu's inquiry, "Uh-huh."

Walking into the kitchen, Izumo smoothly took the cup of coffee out of her grip and replaced it with a tea bag, "Nice try. Have some tea."

Mitsu got up from the table to gripe and grumble all the way to the stove then she put the tea kettle on, "But green tea's only got thirty milligrams of caffeine. No one can live on that and stay sane."

"Correction," said Kotetsu, "Anyone but you can live on that and stay sane."

Tsume stood there completely shocked that Mitsu was able to lie without the Inuzuka picking up any telltale signs, "But when I asked her the same question, she was calm as a cucumber and now the woman positively reeks of deception."

The burgundy kunoichi glanced over one shoulder and shrugged, "What? I am a kunoichi."

Tsume pointed back and forth between Mitsu and the two men, "But then how come?"

"She can't lie to us," explained Mitsu's husband plainly.

"No matter how hard she tries," said a grinning Kotetsu, who patted the top of Mitsu's head only to snatch his hand away when she attempted snapping off a finger.

"Whoa, looks like you're rubbing off on her, Tsume-sama," chuckled Izumo as he sipped the coffee he had pilfered from his wife, "We better get a move on with the house hunting before the kids start sprouting tails."

Kana was still sitting in the living room, only now trying to read the daily news, except she had to carefully pry the occasional page apart from where dog drool had glued the papers together.

Her little brothers, Washi and Akio came bounding in from the backyard then halted in front of their sister then stared intently at her for about a minute. They have been doing this new ritual ever since that night and she just bore with it since she did feel guilty for taking advantage of her brothers' trust.

It was better than what Taro was doing actually. The boy was giving his sister the longest silent treatment ever and was spending more time over at Shinichi's house. She never thought the day would come, but Kana was beginning to miss all the crap the little bastard would usually put her through.

Ignoring the twins' staring, she kept reading an article about the latest genin graduates and their progress during the chuunin exams then droned in a flat tone, "Ow," when Washi pinched her left arm.

She flipped the page over and muttered, "Ow," when Akio pinched her right arm. It wasn't that painful, but Kana learned she needed to give them at least some sort of response or those two would keep pinching until her arm burned red.

Then the boys turned on each other, "Ouch! Ouch! She's real," they shouted in unison. Confirming that they were in fact not under the influence of a genjutsu, the twins nodded in satisfaction and ran back outside to play.

Giving another sad sigh, she turned the newspaper to the society page where the local gossip queen was practically giddy writing about the up coming visit of a Prince Hiraku from the small, but rich island kingdom of the Crescent Moon. There was an official photograph of the young man in a very striking pose with his arms crossed with a strong air of authority and an all too convenient sea breeze blowing his perfect hair back.

"Moon, Moon," Kana scrunched up her nose in thought, "Oh yeah, I remember that place. We went on vacation there before the twins were born. Heh, the guy is looking for a wife I suppose. So glad I'm out of the running. Good luck pulling them gold-diggers off ya', boy." Then she saw the gossip queen's little tidbit that there was a rumor going through the grapevine that Hikaru was specifically looking to court Hyuuga Hanabi and from the extensive entourage the prince was dragging with him, he was planning to pull out all the stops.

"HA," Kana laughed out loud as she gleefully sat up to re-read the announcement, "It looks like there's going to be some heavy wooing going on in the House of Hyuuga. Sasuke-niisan better shape up or Hanabi-chan's gonna ship out."

-----------------

At that moment, said shinobi slowed down long enough to sneeze then continue on hi way. The Uchiha stalked through the streets of Konoha at a fast pace and headed straight for the cause of his intense headache. No, it wasn't the bachelor party. Thanks to Naruto's constant blabbering to everyone he wanted to be at the bachelor party, Sasuke didn't have to bother with sending invitations. Anyone who wanted to be there would just show up at Naruto's apartment sometime or other. Catering involved a short trip to the corner grocery for an ample supply of beer and chips. So there wasn't much in the way of food and drink, but he needed the extra time to go on this particular hunt. The last thing the Uchiha wanted was competition for Hanabi's attention.

It hadn't taken much digging to find the information he needed. Konoha's All Man Revue had an impressive reputation in the entertainment business and that led him right to their office. He opened the door then walked inside to see an old man, reading the newspaper and sitting in a chair with his feet up on the desk. A thin tendril of cheap cigar smoke curled overhead obviously announcing to Sasuke that he had found the manager.

He rapped his knuckles on the wooden surface of the desk, "Excuse me."

The man jumped as he dropped the paper to the desk, "Oh excuse me. I didn't hear you come in. You must be a shinobi. I can never hear you guys. What can I help you with?"

Sasuke crossed his arms, "I'm here about a performance for tonight."

"My apologies, son, but tonight has already been booked."

"I know."

The manager shrugged and sat back down in his chair, "Then why bother asking?"

"You will cancel," commanded Sasuke.

"Nothing doing," shouted the manager as he shot back up again, "Hyuuga-sama has already paid full price for our deluxe package. We've even hired extra dancers to beef up our chorus line. I wanted to make sure there was at least one dancer for every other girl. Word is that the Hyuuga is tipping big to whoever gets his daughter to reconsider her wedding." The manager held up a poster of the well oiled muscular men stretching or flexing in seductive poses.

"Hell, I even went out and special ordered pink hot pants for the dancers," The manager pulled out a pair from a box and held it up where the sunlight hit all the sequins clustered around the crotch, "I can't eat that kind of loss!"

After tearing the poster from the manager's hand, the Uchiha's face darkened considerably and he loomed over the manager, "You."

His eyes glowed dangerously red, "Will"...

"Can-cel."

The manager gulped when he saw those black tear drops slide into the legendary Mangekyou, "How about we work out a deal, huh?"

----------------

When Sakura and Neji finally step foot within the gates of the Hyuuga estate, they were met by a tense and excited Hyuuga household.

Shoda came bustling up as fast as he could and looked around the couple, "Did your trip go well? Is he here? Where is Hikaru-sama?"

"Hikaru-san is checking into his hotel suite, Shoda-sama," said Neji to the flustered Elder, "I'm sure he would first send a request before visiting."

"You're right of course," Then the old man quickly headed for his study to hand scribe an invitation for the prince.

Sakura and Neji glanced at one another. This was the busiest they had ever seen the household become. They knew that the clan would be eager to meet the prince, but the air around the estate had a panic quality to it.

"Something is not right," mumbled Neji.

Sakura nodded and started walking down the hall towards her sister-in-law's room, "I think I will go see what Hinata is up to. Maybe she can explain a few things to me." She gave a soft knock on Hinata's door, more out of habit because she knew Hinata spotted her already.

The Hyuuga heiress already had her coat on and as soon as she slid open the door, Hinata grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her back off the property, "A l-lot has happened since you left," she whispered.

"I could tell," remarked Sakura and let herself be led to a quiet little tea shop. They sat themselves down and when Hinata made sure that no one was close enough to listen in, the two women huddled over their table to talk.

"So what happened," asked Sakura.

It took over an hour, but Hinata explained the situation about Kana setting up Hanabi with Sasuke. Kiba dating Kana then Sasuke and Hanabi running off. Ending with Kana and Hanabi no longer speaking to one another.

"And n-now that Prince Hikaru is here looking for a b-bride..."

"Hiashi-sama and Shoda are trying to marry her off, before the shit hits the fan," finished Sakura.

"Exactly," Hinata said before taking another sip of tea to steady her nerves.

'What a mess!' The pink kunoichi couldn't believe all this happened while she was away. What grated on her nerves more was the idea of a friendship going sour out of miscommunication. For her and Ino, it was all because of a stupid rivalry over an apathetic bastard. In time, Ino and Sakura agreed to never again lose their heads and let a boy come between them. Now it was happening to another set of friends who seemed so rooted in their comradery.

After giving it some serious thought, Sakura curled a finger for Hinata to come closer, "Okay, I know we can't let Hanabi's secret out, but we can at least repair their friendship before Hanabi marries Hikaru and leaves Konoha behind. Come on. We need to talk to Tsunade-shishou."

Inside the Hokage's office, Tsunade drummed her fingernails on the desk as she was forced to listen to Sakura's plea, "Are you sure about this?"

"The only thing I plan to do is sneak Kana into Hinata's bridal shower so Hanabi and Kana can apologize and they become friends again. It's that simple."

"I don't know, Sakura," said Tsunade with a deep frown, "There's a little more to the story than what you've been told."

Sakura defiantly put one hand on her hip, "Would re-establishing their friendship hurt the situation?"

Tsunade sighed, "No, it wouldn't."

"Then allow Kana to temporary leave her house arrest," pleaded Sakura, "Please! I promise to keep an eye on the girl."

"I have your word," asked the Hokage, looking her apprentice in the eye.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

"Alright then! Shizune, get the proper forms then give them Sakura. You will need signatures from her parents and Kana as well."

As soon as Sakura and Hinata stepped out the door, Tsunade turned to look out the window, deep in thought, "Captain."

An ANBU draped in a tan cloak appeared beside the Hokage, bowing on one knee, "Hai, Godaime."

"I know my apprentice doesn't make a promise she doesn't intend to keep, but even the best laid plans can go awry. Follow Uchiha Kana, just to be sure."

"Hai!"

-------------------

The bachelorette party filled almost half of the establishment and all those women were waiting patiently for the night's entertainment. In the meantime, they were busying themselves with smothering Hinata with well wishes and presents. Hanabi had snuck off a minute before to speak with the bartender and ask how much longer until she could announce her gift to Hinata.

Now she stood at the bar with both hands slapped down on the surface, "What do you mean they canceled? They can't just cancel right before the performance," Hanabi shouted to the bartender of The Razor Leaf.

"Sorry, Hyuuga-san," said the bartender, "They phoned in only a moment ago and said to tell you that the money will be fully refunded."

Grasping for the tiniest bit of hope, Hanabi pleaded with him, "Did they at least set up a replacement?"

The bartender shook his head.

Hanabi threw her hands up in disgust, "GREAT! All that planning and at the worst possible moment, my presents bail on me! What else could go wrong?!"

"What's the matter, Hanabi-chan," sneered a familiar voice, "Something not go precisely as planned?" Kana slid next to the other kunoichi at the bar, stole a full shot glass, and downed it fast before the neighboring customer realized what happened.

"I had to tempt fate," Hanabi narrowed her pearl eyes and turned around, "Did you have something to do with this, Kana?"

The midnight kunoichi coughed to clear her burning throat, "Hell no, it was my suggestion remember."

"So what are doing here?" Hanabi glared coldly at her and waited for another smart aleck remark.

Kana widened her eyes and stared back, "You tell me. One minute I'm sitting at dinner, the next Sakura-sensei is dragging me out the door. She said something about an apology."

Hanabi sighed and started walking away, "Very well, I accept."

"Excuse me," snorted Kana as she followed Hanabi, "You're supposed to apologize to me. Why else send your cousin to get me?" The two kunoichi squeezed their way through the other guests and the men, who had gathered to check out the group in hopes of picking up an easy one night stand.

Hanabi rolled her eyes when she saw Kana snatch a drink from another unsuspecting patron, "I assure you it was not my idea. You might as well leave if that was why you're here and when everyone finds out that there's no strippers then you won't be the only one."

Kana snickered and backed into the crowd, "Then you won't mind me staying for a little bit longer. I want to see how that horde of randy women take the news."

Hanabi watched her 'Friend' leave and groaned inwardly. Kana was right. The other guests might be all polite in public, but nothing can hold a candle to the female of the species when it came to holding a grudge.

"God, what am I gonna do," lamented the young Hyuuga kunoichi until she heard a cheery, male voice lean close to her ear.

"Is that the cry of a lovely lady in need of assistance?"

Over in one of the biggest booths reserved for the bachelor party, Hinata sat among a huge pile of gifts and surrounded by her closest friends. The girls were having fun being cutesy and coy with all the interesting honeymoon gifts for the shy Hyuuga heiress.

A blushing Hinata held up a sweet little baby-doll nightgown in blue and white for everyone to see. She then handed the nightgown to a smiling Kurenai, who replaced it in it's box and gave Hinata another gift.

"You surprise me, Tenten-chan. A lacy nightie for a gift is rather tame, don't you think," said Temari.

Tenten shrugged and took a sip of her drink, "It's a bridal shower. What would you expect?"

"Hey, when it comes to you," laughed Temari, "I'm just glad it doesn't involve a feather duster and an egg whisk."

Sakura proudly held up the hear-shaped perfume bottle she bought from Moon, "This has a sweet lychee base and a hint of lily. Wear this and nothing else, Naruto will be putty in your hands."

"And if that doesn't work," snickered Ino and held up another kind of bottle, "This is some of the finest sake money can buy."

"Really," Sakura read at the label carefully,"I've never heard of it before and Hiashi-sama has quite a collection."

Ino's face became forlorn when she thought back to the receipt, "Trust me. Shino had to buy two whole crates of the stuff recently."

Sakura leaned into Ino, "Okay, now I know a whole lot more went on while I was away. What the hell did I miss?"

Rescuing the blond from her best friend's interrogation, the waitresses wheeled a great big cake into the middle of the dance floor. Excited whoops and squeals filled the air. Hinata found herself being pulled from the safety of her booth and firmly placed into a chair in front of the cake.

"I wonder if it is Genma," squealed Ino as she clapped her hands together in excitement and the whole place waited impatiently for a dancer to pop out, but nothing happened.

"What's taking so long? Isn't he in there," asked Temari.

"No, there's n-nobody there," said Hinata with only a slight hint of disappointment, "It's only cake and frosting." A loud chorus of groans echoed from behind the bride-to-be.

Sakura smirked and leaned close to her best friend, "You're lucky Shino isn't here. I don't think he would appreciate you talking like that about Shiranui-san."

"Tough titties," snorted the blond, "If he can fantasize about me and an ANBU kunoichi then I can daydream about him and Genma."

Sakura froze before taking another sip of her punch and a pink eyebrow quirked in curiosity, "What ANBU kunoichi?"

Realizing her mistake too late, Ino hissed and tried to back away, "Um, nothing. Hey, that cake looks really good. Let me grab both of us slices."

"Oh no you don't, Ino-pig," shouted Sakura as she chased after her friend, "You're gonna get back here and give me all the juicy details!"

Then every one heard Hanabi tap the microphone and they all looked up at her.

As the spotlights danced across the stage floor, the Hanabi's voice from the loud speakers boomed over the audience, "Tonight and tonight only, ladies. For your viewing pleasure, please give a warm welcome to Hatake Kakashi!"

The clamoring of over-heated females deafened the whole bar when the curtain raised from the stage, revealing a still fully clothed Kakashi, but that was going to change.

As soon as the bartender hit 'Play', that musical staple of "Ladies Night" came on and the man swung his hips to the beat and began to pull on his belt buckle.

Instead of the excited squeals he and every other male expected, there was a huge gust of "NO," from the women that nearly bowled the famous Kakashi to the floor.

"Wh-wha-what," covering his eyes with one hand to block the spotlight, the man stammered, "But I don't understand?"

Pushed forward by the other embarrassed women, Sakura then cleared her throat and tried to explain, "Not to be rude, sensei. We really want to see you dance, but it's just that we want to see you without your mask first. Then you can do the stripping."

"Oh, is that all?"

Thunderous squealing and screaming were heard once more and rocked the Razor Leaf from its rafters to its very foundation.

--------------------

At the same time in another part of town:

"Teme, you're my best friend and I say this with the highest respect....BUT WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"What," mumbled Sasuke as he took another deep swig of beer, "You wanted a bachelor party and you got one. There's the chips and dip. Plenty of booze," he then pointed to the large, broken and entirely uneaten cake on the far side of the room, "And your stripper. A very experienced one I might add."

"But it's a dude," Shikamaru groaned painfully and trying to shield his eyes.

"It's an OLD dude!" Chouji winced when the stripper slapped his own ass.

"This... is not... youthful," despaired Lee and shook his head slowly.

"And those shorts are just wrong on so many levels," snapped Neji, who now had reason to hate sequins for the rest of his life.

"Why bother with a wig and bra," whispered Kiba to Shino as they both huddled into the furthest corner of the room, "We all know he's a guy." Akamaru was lying on the floor with his head under his giant paws. Even dogs know when something's not right.

'One size fits all, my ass,' grumbled the manager who had to straighten himself out again, much to the horror of his audience, 'Shake your groove thang, shake your groove thang... Show these youngsters how to do it now! What was that new dance move kids do nowadays? Oh yeah, the cabbage patch!' The cloud of smoke from his glowing cigar followed him as he spun around in a herky-jerky rhythm. It was like a train wreck that no one wanted to see, but no one could stop watching.

Unlike the rest of the party guests, Sasuke made sure to keep his focus on the opposite wall. His retinas had sustained enough damage for one lifetime, thank you very much! And it was a good thing he did, the Ameratsu might have "Accidentally" set itself off in self-defense again. Yeah, that'd hold up in court. Completely self-defense.

The manager gave a grunt as he wiped the sweat from his brow, 'Almost done with the gig then I can wash all this make up off. Here we go,' He turned his back to the audience, 'This always brought out the biggest screams back in the day. Bend at the waist with a Hip Shake!'

_Rrrrrrrip!_

Terrified screaming and howling were heard echoing through the halls of the entire apartment building.

------------

If one deems it necessary to give their imagination a thorough scrub, there's an address in my author's profile to Atomic Kitten's Ladies Night video. It's a cheesy, but fun remake of the original by Kool & the Gang. Lots of eye candy for everyone!

wickedone43: In the video there's this guy in the back up dancers wearing a light blue sleeveless top that I swear looks like Genma. He's a fab dancer too! Thought you might like that.

Archfiend: I'm not entirely sure about how Kakashi got his Mangekyou. I thought I did, but the manga gave me another theory and Kakashi might not actually know how he got it. So I had to rethink about Kakashi and Kana.

Swift: Thanks for pointing out the mistake about Yamato. I got confused between the titles of Shodai and Nindiame, because of Yamato's forehead protector. I'll try to correct the terms when I can.

Willardlol: *slap* Naughty!

Yup, we're getting close to the end guys, but that won't be for another couple chapters.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money from it

I hope everyone had a good Christmas and a Happy New Year! Special holiday thank you's to Archfiend, mmartini, MissyG, Daydreamer, Williardlol, wickedone43, Princess Hatake, TopazDragon, YOURIMAGINARYFRIEND, Wopsidaisy, and GoodGirlzDead for your reviews.

So glad you guys enjoy this fic. If things go well in the next couple of weeks, I might be able to get the next installment up faster.

Here ya' go!

**Chapter 19**

'My, my, my! This has been quite an education,' Off in a corner, Kana snickered into a mai tai that she swiped from an inattentive customer and watched two women bicker over the evergreen speedo that Kakashi had flung into the crowd of screaming females a few minutes ago. She made a mental note to compliment the Copy Nin on his taste in clothing the next time she ran into him.

"I don't know why Sakura brought you here, but I doubt it was for drinking," berated Hanabi as she sidled up to Kana's hiding spot.

"I doubt it too, but I'm not gonna let that stop me," Lifting the glass in cheers to the Hyuuga girl's frown, Kana chuckled happily, "I have to admit that you pulled off quite a coup in getting Kakashi-sensei to replace the strippers. I don't know how many of the other ladies noticed, but those freckles on his rock hard buns were absolutely adorable."

Hanabi rolled her eyes and sighed, "A proper lady wouldn't mention such things."

Kana snorted in retaliation, "Then the proper lady is a cold fish. Don't play innocent, Hanabi-chan! I know you saw that clear as day."

Hanabi glowered at the other girl. Just because it was true, didn't mean she would dignify it with a response.

Standing next to the giant cake that was supposed to have housed the original star stripper, Ino and Sakura were sipping their drinks as the waiters passed out cut pieces to the party guests. Ino finished whispering into her friend's ear then nodded at the other's expression.

"No... No! Really? GET OUT!?" The buzzed kunoichi slapped her best friend on the shoulder a little too hard and sent Ino head first into the cake, "Oh crap. Damn, you went in pretty deep! Gomen, Ino-chan."

The blond woman braced her arms on either side of the table then slowly lifted her head out of the cream and raspberry filling, "Sorry? Sorry? I tell you my most embarrassing secret only to get slammed into frosting and all you can say is 'Sorry' ?"

"What do you want me to say," Sakura's grin twitched nervously as Ino scooped up some sponge cake with both hands, "But wow Ino-chan, your nose has never looked better!"

"Is that so? Here," Ino smashed her hands onto Sakura's chest and made sure to push the dessert down the neckline of the pink kunoichi's dress, "Have some filling!" Ino grinned with evil delight at the shocked expression on Sakura's face as she squeaked and huffed.

Then the blond woman stepped back to admire her handiwork, "Wow Sakura, your boobs have never looked better!" The snickering men who were watching certainly agreed with Ino about that.

Kurenai looked back and forth between the two younger kunoichi glaring at each other, "Uh, Hinata," she tapped her former student on the shoulder and pointed at the floor, "Best to get under the table now. Things are gonna get ugly."

Just as Sakura reached for more cake, another bar patron cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Hanabi spun around and became an even paler shade of white, "Oh no! No don't! Not now!" She left Kana behind and shoved her way into the crowd of men that had gathered almost immediately when Ino smothered Sakura's bosom with frosting.

As the other tipsy people converged on the cake, Ino was quick to dive for more ammunition, but Sakura threw her handful of frosting onto the blond's bare back and it slid down under her dress like a pink sugary slug.

"Hah! Take that! Whoa!" She ducked and Ino's projectile hit Hanabi square in the face.

The younger Hyuuga girl wiped her fingers over her face and flicked off the excess frosting. She didn't need the byakugan to tell her that it was Kana who was standing right beside her, pointing at Hanabi and busting a gut.

"Hey you," The bartender of the Razor Leaf came up and glared down at Kana, "Can I see some ID on yah, little girl?"

"I um," The midnight haired kunoichi pat herself down half-heartedly,"I left it at home. You see I was dragged over here by-"

The bartender growled as he cut her off, "Save it! I am not losing my license over you. You need to leave now!"

"Wait, I'm old enough," she pleaded then pointed to her friend, "Hanabi-chan can vouch for me."

"I have no idea who she is," Hanabi smirked at Kana, "She must be a party crasher."

"Tch, figures," The midnight kunoichi turned around and waved a hand, "Sakura-san! Oi, Sakura-san, a little help here?"

To Kana's dismay, Sakura was too busy rolling around on the floor with Ino, both covered in frosting. So she didn't notice that the girl was about to get kicked out.

"Fine then, sheesh," grumbled Kana as she turned to leave through the heavy front doors.

"No, don't go that way! The last thing I need is for someone important seeing you like this" The bartender grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and dragged her to the storage. Hoping no one saw him manhandling the girl, he opened up the back door and threw her out.

"Now get going," He waved an arms in her direction and yelled, "And don't tell anyone you've been in here! If they ask, uh tell 'em you were at the Westside Tavern. Got that!"

"Yeah, yeah," drawled Kana as she flipped him off and shuffled unsteadily down the dark alley, "Prick!" Once she hit the street, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the chilly air in an attempt to sober up.

Then with a wavering finger, Kana looked back and forth until she remembered which way home was, "That way!" Smiling proudly, she strode forth onwards home.

Across the street, several pairs of eyes watched the smashed girl stagger into the open. Five pairs looked at one another then walked out of the shadows to follow her along the sidewalk. The smallest but quickest of the group was the one to rush up beside her then drove himself into the surprised girl and pushed her into an alleyway.

The world spun around her for a second then instinct took over. Kana rolled over her back and into defensive position in time to throw out a few shuriken at the feet of the attackers. The men jumped back before their toes were sliced off. Only slightly annoyed, they kept their distance while plotting the next move.

"Look elsewhere for a patsy, bastards or be prepared to lose a few limbs."

One man who was a tad brighter than the rest whispered in the leader's ear and pointed at the girl's red pupils glowing in the darkness.

The leader smirked as he got a better look at their intended victim, "No shit? Baggin' not just a kunoichi, but a Uchiha. Now those would be some bragging rights."

Seeing that the gang ignored her warning, Kana grumbled as she pulled out her kunai from it's holster, and waved them closer, "Alright boys, let's get it on."

The group chuckled as they spread out in the alley and encircled the kunoichi. Kana tried to keep all of them within sight, but her peripheral vision kept shaking even with her sharingan activated. The two thugs in front lunged first and Kana reacted with a left hook to the jaw then swift kick in the other's stomach. The men dropped, but she realized too late that the others from behind pounced on her back, ready with some rope and handcuffs. They twisted her arms back and slapped the cuffs on her wrists.

Cursing that she let her guard down, Kana grit her teeth and concentrated on pooling chakra. The group stood up to watch the girl lying on the hard pavement, listening to the grunts and heaves as she twisted her hands to form signs.

The smirks on their faces were quickly wiped away when one thugs felt a strong grip him by the back of the neck and throw him into the brick wall. The others stared blankly at their comrade for a moment then looked back down when they heard a strange chirping coming from below.

A glowing strip of white and blue lightening slowly rose up from Kana's hand until reaching head height. Then the tip snapped at three of the men, hitting them square in the chest and dropping them to the ground, but the thugs weren't immobilized like they should have been. Feeling slightly numb, the men picked themselves up and more determined to exact revenge.

The mysterious shadow from before re-appeared among the thugs and slammed two of the men's skulls into the pavement then made short work of the the last two with blows to the back of the heads.

The ANBU captain quickly crouched back down into his hiding spot on a rooftop. A few minutes ago, he was about to jump down and defend the stupid girl, but someone else beat him to it. A dangerous someone who was supposed to be dead. Through the darkness of the alleyway, the hiding shinobi recognized the trademark red and black cloak of the Akatsuki billowing in front of the young kunoichi.

With no one close enough to attack, Kana's chidori whip turned on the handcuffs holding her down. It sunk itself into the metal, frying the lock and breaking the cuffs open. She quickly undid her binds, re-formed a proper chidori, then stood up to take on her attackers only to find the job already done.

She cut the chakra and let the jutsu die away, "Hey! Do you mind? I was gonna take them out!"

Tobi pushed open a dumpster lid and threw a thug inside, "It didn't look like that to me, Kana-chan." He continued with his task of cleaning up the trash as the perturbed kunoichi huffed indignantly.

"Bullshit, I had everything under control", Kana blinked when her vision focused long enough to see the orange mask quirked in amusement, "You again! What, traumatizing me wasn't enough? Now you gotta steal my fights!"

She watched Tobi pick up another unconscious man from the ground and toss him in with the others, "Hang on. How is it that you can come waltzing into Konoha without raising the alarm?"

The nin casually slammed the his elbow into the dumpster and the lid came crashing down on one groggy man trying to climb out, "Once upon a time, Tobi used to live here. So Tobi comes and goes as he chooses."

'Not anymore Akatsuki scum,' The ANBU captain narrowed his eyes behind the mask, 'First thing I do in the morning is make sure that the Hokage plugs up all the holes in the alarm system around Konoha.' He flickered away from his hiding spot

Flying as fast as his feet would let him, the ANBU captain was already halfway to the Hokage Tower when he sensed a shadow jump into his rooftop path, 'Who? SHIT!' He lashed out with all of his shuriken and kunai, hoping to live long enough to send out the alarm. They all scattered or embedded themselves into the roof tiles instead of hitting their target.

Before the captain could even raise one finger for a jutsu, a hand shot out of the dark, jerked his chin high enough for a kunai to slice across the throat then stab the weapon deep into his rapidly beating heart.

Back in the alley, Tobi slowly walked around Kana.

Noting the flushed skin on the girl, he shook his head and clucked his tongue, "Oh dear, how did you get like that, Kana? Most unbecoming of a kunoichi to be so inebriated and you are underage too!"

"Not my fault," the girl backed up and waved her hands, "I was at a bachelorette party in a bar. There was alcohol everywhere. Drinking was expected of me!" Attempting to get out of another lecture, Kana smiled weakly and she fluttered her eyelashes.

The Akatsuki shinobi gave off a tiny snort, "Kana-chan's gonna have to do better than that."

"So I stole a drink or two... or three," Kana mumbled over her words and absentmindedly fiddled with the neckline of her crop top. A slight gush of air chilled the still sensitive skin and reminded her to cover up again.

Quick as a flash, Tobi grabbed the girl by the neck with one hand, angled her head to one side, and zeroed in on Kiba's little memento, "WHAT IS THAT!?"

Kana flinched when she heard Tobi raise his voice against her for the first time and pressed a hand over her neck, "Not that it's any of your business, but it's a hickey and I'm quite proud of it." She twisted out of his grip and glared at the man.

"That is not a hickey," roared Tobi as he still pointed to the ugly thing, "That is a mark. Don't you understand what that means?"

"It means that I'm getting married," said Kana with a smile to the man's surprise, "I thought you would be happy for me." Her haughty grin slowly disappeared when she felt a tiny bit of his killer intent leak unintentionally. She gulped. The man was not happy.

The Akatsuki glowered at the trashy twit from underneath his mask and his fingers tapped one side of his leg as he went deep in thought. An Inuzuka! In just the short time he left her alone, she got involved with an Inuzuka! That might throw a wrench in his well laid plans. If he was able to convince Kana into following him out of Konoha, nothing on earth would stop the nin from coming after them. Then the Inuzuka would try ripping apart the one who dared getting between him and his mate. Those possessive bastards do not give up on their claimed mates so easily, short of death.

'But there's no point worrying about it now,' mused Tobi and began to radiate a cheerful nature again, 'Whoever he is can be easily dealt with when the time comes.' He took a deep breath and held back enough of his anger get back under control. Right now he needed to stay in Kana's good favor long enough for the damage to be done.

He lifted a hand directing her out the alleyway, "I'm happy, if you're happy, Kana-chan. But are you really sure about this? Do you really think that you're ready for such a serious commitment?"

Kana shrugged as she walked beside him, "Sure I am. Not feeling any cold feet here."

Stopping for a minute, Tobi held up a gloved finger and waved it in front of the girl's pupils which automatically followed the digit, albeit erratically, "Yeah well, I'm sure right now you're not feeling much of anything," He bopped her on the forehead with the heel of his palm, "Baka!"

"Ow," She rubbed her head and frowned, "So many questions! I would almost think you don't want me to get married." They continued on their way to the road that would eventually lead them to the Inuzuka homes.

"It wasn't long ago when you didn't," He reminded her, "You said you weren't ready for that."

"I did say that for a while, but then things got a little complicated. I was asked out by this really great guy. We went on a date and really hit it off. Hell, we got along even before officially dating. How could I resist? He is such a hottie! And when he gets going in bed," she hugged herself then lustfully growled, "Grrr-ruff ruff!"

Tobi lifted hands over his ears in defense, "Okay, okay, that's all I can handle. I might refer to myself in third person sometimes, but I'm not nuts enough to tolerate all this puppy love."

"Puppy?"

"That's what I said."

"And what do you know of love," retorted Kana.

"It's a pain the ass, I know that much," grumbled the Akatsuki then carefully looked at the girl, "From what you've told me, it sounds like this whole relationship is still quite new. Have you ever said the words 'I love you' to him? Has he done the same? If not, then he might be using this marriage thing to his benefit and instead of yours."

Kana frowned for a bit then laughed to cover up her doubts, "Does one really have to say it? I mean, can't you show someone how much you care? Besides I can say it. It's just feels silly when he isn't here."

Tobi grinned under his orange mask and called her bluff, "Alright then. Silliness aside, say it."

"Say what?"

"Kana!"

"Okay, keep your shirt on. I lo-lov..," she cleared her throat and lifted a finger, "I can do this. Gimme a sec."

Tobi chuckled inwardly as the girl fumbled over her ambivalent feelings, "You're not sure, are you."

Kana stomped her foot on the road, "Yes, I am!"

"Right...Your feelings for him certainly sound 'Valid'," He halted at the tree marking the beginning of the Inuzuka property.

To the young kunoichi's surprise, Tobi tugged one glove off and fondly caressed Kana's cheek, "I hope I gave you some food for thought. Have a good night, Kana-chan. Remember I'll be keeping an eye on you." Then he reached down to where Kiba's love-bite was still healing and made sure to rub his thumb over the bruise.

Slightly embarrassed to be touched so affectionately by the man, she shuffled her feet and bid him good night then walked down the path.

'There! Let's see how her young man handles that,' Standing just at the cusp of the property line, Tobi put the glove back on and watched the tired girl wander the Inuzuka lands, 'Now to take care of another unforeseen problem.'

Zetsu waited for the original leader with the lifeless ANBU thrown over one shoulder over, "It would be nice to have an assignment that doesn't turn me into an insurance policy, Madara-sama."

The Uchiha took the still warm corpse that the other Akatsuki handed to him, "But you're so good at covering for others, Zetsu-san, especially me."

The former grass shinobi gave a disgruntled snort then melted into the building.

"No doubt there is going to be a hunt for our dear ANBU," Tobi turned toward 'Home' and chuckled darkly, "A merry game of hide and seek in the Uchiha district would be fitting for these Leaf nin."

-----------------------

Already having a bad night, Kiba and Akamaru wandered into the Razor Leaf and found it somewhat deserted except for the leftover guests from the Hinata's bachelor party.

"Hello ladies, figured I better stop by and pick up Kana before things got too rough," He came across frosting covered Ino and Sakura lounging next to each other in a booth, "But from the looks of it, I'm too late. What the hell happened in here? I thought the stripper was supposed to be in the cake. Not the guests."

"I guess you could say, we improvised," said Ino then both women burst into drunken giggles.

Taking a step away from those two crazy dames, Kiba looked around the bar, "Right, so where's Kana? I'm here to take her home."

Sakura paused in her giggling, "The last I saw of her, she was talking with Hanabi. At least, she was supposed to be talking with her. They needed to work things out between them." All eyes turned to the table where an exhausted Hanabi was sitting next to her sister.

The young Hyuuga girl pointed to the doors, "I warned her not to drink because she was underage, but she wouldn't listen to me. So she got kicked out by the bartender."

Sakura sat straight up and gasped, "When was that?"

"Don't know," shrugged Hanabi, "Over an hour ago maybe."

"Drunk and kicked into the streets alone," Kiba ran for the exit and shouted on the way, "She was your responsibility, Sakura. How could let her out of your sight!?" Kiba and Akamaru practically put their noses to the grindstone as they frantically searched the city for the midnight kunoichi. The alley behind the bar was the first place they looked and picked up her trail right away.

Kiba became more agitated when several transients joined Kana's scent then he found where she had been ambushed. Akamaru barked at a pair of ruined handcuffs and Kiba picked it up.

A quick whiff was all he needed, "It was on her for a while, but she toasted it thoroughly. I can't believe she used the chidori and no one noticed enough to help."

'They might have,' Akamaru pawed at a nearby dumpster with an open lid, 'I can smell the blood of her attackers inside there and-"

"Someone else," finished Kiba and he put more chakra into his nose, "Someone strong enough to finish off these guys and throw all of them into the garbage. Kana didn't even touch the dumpster and there isn't anxiety in her scent anymore."

Akamaru wandered around the other side of the alley, 'And seems like the both of them headed out this way.'

They took off running after the trail, stopping now and again to check that there hadn't been any double-backing. Along the way, Kiba's imagination was running far ahead rational thought and he was having trouble keeping his temper in check.

'Okay, so I wasn't there to save her and someone else was. I should be happy that she's safe. It's not like she would be so grateful to her rescuer and betray me. Sure I've come across a thankful maiden in distress a time or two, but Kana's not like that! Is she? And that scent. I've smelled it before. Smelled it around Kana too! Has she been seeing someone behind my back?'

Back at the Inuzuka home, Tsume patiently waited by the front door then stepped out on the threshold the moment Kiba's scent hit her nose.

She held out one arm the second her furious son came rushing inside the house, "Slow down, Kiba. Think before you react. She's still very young."

The guy narrowed his eyes at his mother and growled, "It must be that obvious if you could smell him on her too."

"It doesn't mean anything happened, Kiba," cried out Tsume as he circled around her and stormed up the stairs. She looked down at Akamaru who softly padded behind his master.

"Is it that bad," she asked him.

The dog nodded grimly.

Kiba barged into his room to see Kana jump in surprise as she was sitting down on the bed, about to curl up for sleep.

He shut the door and crossed his arms, "Tired from your adventures already?" He stepped closer and saw that her hair was wet from a shower and smelled faintly of his shampoo. If she was trying to hide anything, she still failed. Kiba picked up the stranger's scent rising off her like an underlying stench.

Kana flinched at his harsh tone, but she ignored his question and pulled up the bed covers, "You could say that. If you don't mind, I'm really beat and could use some rest." Before she knew it, Kiba had her pinned down on the bed and he was sniffing aggressively along her neck. Kana couldn't believe it. She had been dragged, pushed, and roughhoused by men all evening. This was the last thing she needed.

"What the fuck," screamed Kana and she pushed Kiba off her, "I've had enough of that tonight and I won't take it from you! Not from you!"

He felt his blood boil over at her reaction and he pointed to the mark on her neck, "Then who, Kana? Who is it that I can smell all over you?"

"It doesn't matter, Kiba," she cried in frustration and threw her head back down on the pillow, "_He_ doesn't matter. Let's just get some sleep and talk rationally about this in the morning."

"Like I can get any sleep with you reeking of another man," growled Kiba. That was the last straw.

Kana scrambled out of bed and snatched a pillow, "Why don't I solve that problem for the both of us!" She grabbed a spare blanket from the closet and marched for the door.

Kiba watched her cross the room, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To where I should have been sleeping in the first place," shouted Kana as she walked out, "On the couch and away from you!"

Kiba followed her to the door and shouted down the hall, "Fine with me! You might as well stay there!"

Kana didn't look back as she stomped down the stairs, "I intend to!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Downstairs, the kitchen was full with the worried parents listening in on the fight. Everyone winced when Kiba slammed the door to his room. Izumo and Kotetsu glanced at one another and shook their heads.

Tsume gave a long whistle and looked over at Mitsu, "That's a record. Kiba's father and I didn't have our first fight until two weeks after we started dating."

-------------

Late the next morning, Kana rolled off the lumpy couch with a pained groan. Her first hangover and it was a doozy. She climbed the stairs slowly so as not to aggravate the intense pounding in her skull. Before entering the bathroom, Kana took a quick peek into Kiba's bedroom to find it empty and the bed neatly made. She felt her heart drop.

He had left without saying one word, not even bothering to wake her up. Kana wasn't sure when, but she had gotten used to his morning kisses and now the whole day felt completely screwed before it had even started. Perhaps she should have been straight with him last night. Perhaps she should have told Kiba about Tobi from the start. But then would he still get pissed at her for not trusting him? There was just no winning!

Then Tobi's words came back to haunt her, 'But are you really sure about this,' echoed his voice, 'He might be using this marriage thing to his benefit and instead of yours.'

Now feeling like total shit, Kana stumbled into the bathroom and was surprised to see her mother dry heaving into the toilet, "Whoa! You okay, mom?"

Dressed in a simple civilian dress instead of her regular uniform, Mitsu slowly got up and headed for the sink, "I'm not sure. How about you? Are you alright?"

"Bah," Kana looked inside the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle, "Some painkillers should do the trick."

Mitsu shook her head at the girl, "I wasn't talking about the hangover."

"Oh that, tch MEN! Who knows what goes on in their heads? You really should head to the hospital and get checked out," said Kana redirecting the conversation smoothly, "You might have picked up a bug or something."

"Right," sighed the older woman, "I better drop the boys off at the in-laws and head on over there now."

It was almost noon when Mitsu found herself sitting in the doctor's office wondering what was taking so long. First, she talked to the nurse on call and went through the routine check up. Then the head nurse came in and started whispering with the first nurse. Both medics excused themselves and soon Shizune came waltzing through the door.

"Nothing to be concerned about, Mitsu. This'll only take a moment," reassured Shizune as she ran her glowing hands over the other kunoichi's abdomen before she squeaked then skittered away to get the Godaime. By this time, Mitsu didn't care who was examining her as long as someone told her what was going on! She perked up when the Godaime opened the door.

"Just tell Sakura and Neji that no more binges like last night and she should be fine," said Tsunade to her assistant from the doorway.

Shizune cleared her throat and held out one had, "You forgot about the bet you made before we got Mitsu's chart."

"Yah yah, here's your money, Shizune and don't go spending that yet. There's still the other bet," reminded Tsunade then the blond walked into the examination room.

"Hello, Kamizuki-san," said Tsunade sweetly, "How are you?"

Mitsu raised an eyebrow, "I have been worse."

"Of course, of course. Uh, I don't know if there's a better way to say this, so here goes," Tsunade put on her best smile and said, "Someone was a little gung-ho in repairing your body during the surgery and you're pregnant... again."

Mitsu stared at Tsunade for a second then laughed, "Heh, yeah right. That's a good one, Hokage-sama." The serious expression on the Godaime's face cut short Mitsu's chuckles.

"But that's impossible. I mean, that problem was taken care of after the twins. Tubal successful. Nothing more to tell. Finito," She grabbed the Hokage by the lapels, pulled her up close and cried, "That ship has SAILED!"

"Well," Tsunade calmly handed the woman her chart and stated, "It looks like you've got a stowaway."

Mitsu grabbed the clipboard and read then re-read the lab results with eyes growing wider by the second,"No, no, nonononono."

Tsunade cleared her throat and pointed to a line on the chart, "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty in analyzing the baby's chakra type. Just thought you would want to know ahead of time."

A half hour later, Mitsu was rushing down the halls when she got that familiar rumble in the tummy and was forced to make a pit stop at the women restroom. She hurried into the first unoccupied stall and puked her guts out for a good three minutes. Flushing the toilet, Mitsu heard another woman scurry into the next stall then throw up repeatedly. After a while both women stepped through the doors and Mitsu nodded at Sakura.

"You alright," asked the older kunoichi.

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded back, "Aside from Neji-kun giving me the longest lecture of my life, I have never been more happy!" She smiled brightly and gave her tummy a loving pat.

"Hurling one second, grinning the next," A morose Mitsu walked up to the mirror to rinse her mouth out with water from the faucet, "Yup, you're pregnant. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to kick someone's ass."

Izumo was just sitting down at the break room table when he noticed that people were scurrying down the hallway while glancing behind them. He was about to step into the hall, but two seconds later Izumo recognized the furious chakra signature homing in on his position.

'Danger! Danger! Take evasive action,' commanded his survival instinct. Too late, his wife came stomping in with the illusion of a firey storm of red clouds and lightning billowing over her head.

"Whatever you're mad about, it couldn't have involved me. I've been filling out paperwork all morning," He held up the stack of files like shield, "See."

She paused in her marching then quirked her head to one side, "Actually, you're partially correct. Where is Kotetsu?" Mitsu looked over one shoulder when said nin rounded the corner.

Right away, he saw Mitsu's genjutsu and Izumo rubbing his sweaty forehead.

The nin thumbed backwards, "Um, I gotta go" he backed up to the hallway, "What was that Hokage-sama? You need me for an errand? I'll be right there."

"Oh no you don't," Mitsu took off after him and her voice rang down the hall, "Get your ass back here!" She left Izumo still sitting at his desk, wondering what the hell did he and Kotetsu do now when Genma sauntered in.

"Hey," The shinobi dropped some folders on the table and took the senbon out to wave it in the direction of the hallway, "Why is Mitsu more pissed off than a hornets' nest and attacking Kotetsu?"

Truly mystified, Izumo shrugged, "I'm not quite sure."

Stomping past the offices and several startled people, Mitsu called out, "I know you're here. I can feel your chakra so quit trying to hide!" She stopped in front of a painting, turned around, to glare at the windows. Just before the kunoichi stepped forward to peek out the window, an arm shot out from behind and pulled her into what was supposed to be a wall.

She struggled in the darkness until the arms holding her down turned Mitsu around and a pair of warm, soft lips pressed against hers with vigor. Recognizing the taste and feel of Kotetsu, she forgot what had brought her there in the first place and all the tension flowed out of her body, fully relaxing into his kiss.

He pulled away and sighed in her ear, "Now why are you mad at me and on a rampage?"

"Mad? I was mad," replied the dizzy kunoichi then she recalled why, "Oh yeah!" She whacked several times at the dark mass in front of her.

"Ow, ow, ow," Kotetsu flipped the light on in the janitor's closet and rubbed his shoulders, "Dang woman. What'd I do?"

She narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Think back a few weeks ago and see if you can remember anything interesting that happened. Think _real_ hard."

He stood there for a minute or two, clueless to what she was getting at, "Sorry, I'm drawing a complete a blank."

Mitsu sighed and prompted, "Remember when I first got my uniform, you insisted on seeing my 'Capture Mind'. The we spent all afternoon with you guys chasing me all over the training grounds and then taking me right there in the open!"

"That's right," Kotetsu snicered as he happily reminisced about that fun little romp in the woods.

She smacked him on the arm again, "Well, now I'm pregnant and you're the father."

He frowned in thought, "But that can't be right. I thought that was taken care of after the twins were born. All done. Tubes tied," He shot his palm off to one side, "That ship has sailed!"

"It did," Mitsu growled through her teeth, "But lucky me, the doctors in surgery patched up more than they should have and unfixed what was supposed to be fixed."

"Wow," He carefully eyed the angry woman as she punched the wall, "So you're upset, huh?"

She waved her arms about and shouted, "Of course I'm upset! I just got my uniform and a few months from now it'll be sitting in my closet completely useless."

He let out a long sigh of relief and ran his hands through his spiky hair, "So you plan on keeping the baby. Good, I was worried you wanted to get rid of it."

Mitsu immediately stopped in the middle of her fuming and blinked at him, "What? Why would I get rid of it?"

The guy scratched the back of his head nervously and mumbled, "This wasn't exactly planned. Money's kinda tight and there's already four kids to take care of. I assumed," He shrugged helplessly.

"Oh Kotetsu," Her voice became soft as she stepped closer to the man and looked up at him, "I don't care about the finances. This is our baby. I would never, you know that."

"Yeah, I do now," Kotetsu pulled her into a tight embrace and smiled how she finally let out a relaxed sigh.

As they cuddled among the mops and brooms, Kotetsu glanced around the tiny room then whispered, "Hey, do you remember what happened at your chuunin exam and how you thoroughly ticked off Ibiki?"

Mitsu looked up from his shoulder, "Really? Now how the hell did I do that?"

"Everyone was expecting you to use your Wallflower technique on us, not the Diva. All the proctors kept glancing at you, wondering what you had up your sleeve and had a hard time paying attention to our jobs. We should have known something was up when even the kunoichi examiners couldn't stop staring every time you crossed your legs."

Mitsu chuckled and tapped his chin lightly, "I've been through exams like that before and already knew the answers to the written part. I needed to help the two genin I was teamed up with to pass the test."

"And because of that, more genin passed than Ibiki wanted," Kotetsu wagged a finger in reprimand, "Izumo was smart to not stick around for the fireworks. Ibiki was roaring for his head because of you."

Mitsu rolled her eyes up as she remembered what happened seven years ago and nodded, "Oh so that would explain why he grabbed me afterwards and pulled us into the janitor's closet for a quickie."

Kotetsu smirked and jerked his head toward the exit, "Yeah and who do you think was covering for you two? I had to put a genjutsu on the door and stand guard to keep people away."

Mitsu raised her eyebrows in awe, "Impressive! So I owe you."

"Oh yes."

She traced the lining of his gray jacket with one finger and shyly glanced up at him through her lashes, "I wonder how I can ever repay you."

With a twinkle in his eye, the blue-haired nin lowered his head to softly nibble her ear and murmured deeply, "Well, there's this fantasy of a quickie in the closet that I've had for years."

"Hmmm, is that so," Mitsu reached to one side and turned out the light. On or off, the lights didn't matter to her since her vision was already blurring, but her other senses fired up twice as sensitive. She could easily feel the smirk on Kotetsu's lips as her own brushed against his.

Kotetsu's fingers wandered to Mitsu's waist and pulled on the side ties holding her wrap dress together then slid the sleeves off her shoulders. After dropping her dress on the floor, Mitsu made short work on the buttons on his shirt all then pressed her mouth to his neck as soon as skin was revealed.

He groaned as she dragged her kiss from the just under his chin down to the collar bone, occasionally nipped at the skin with her teeth. Mitsu made her way down his chest, making sure to pay attention to all his tender spots she discovered through the years. Hardly able to stand it, Kotetsu cupped Mitsu' chin with one hand and brought her back up for another deep kiss. With increasing intensity on their lips, he unsnapped her bra while she unbuckled his pants as fast as they could. Underwear and pants were thrown down before Kotetsu wrapped her legs around his waist.

Grabbing her by the thighs, he lifted Mitsu up to a supply box and rested her on the edge of it. He gave her the same lip treatment with his own touch by adding more tongue and tickling along side of her neck until she was whimpering in anticipation. Whimpering turned into a sharp gasp when Kotetsu thrust inside his lover.

With her shoulders leaning against the wall, he was able to drive into Mitsu at the angle that had the both of them moaning out loud. Rolling into each other, she held on to his shoulders with him digging his hands into her hips. The knocking of the box rocking into the wall grew louder and faster as their passion turned wild and out of control. Then Kotetsu let go of one hip and flicked his thumb over her clit pushing Mitsu over the edge. The woman's cries and spasming in his arms caused him to follow right behind her.

Ibiki happened to be passing by when he heard the ruckus coming from behind a wall then the image of a painting began to shimmer in and out of focus before it finally blinked out of existence.

He kept moving and grumbled, "Again? We're going to have to install a revolving door. With all these genjutsu types around here, the janitors can't even find that damn closet half the time."

Almost an hour after he ran off, Kotetsu walked into the break room with a sly smile and a mild case of the hiccups.

Noticing that his best friend was still in full control of his mental faculties, Izumo poured out some coffee and handed him the cup in admiration, "So is Mitsu still angry?"

Kotetsu shook his head and took a deep gulp to get rid of the hiccups, "I talked to her and she's fine now." The other guy sighed in relief. Looked like they weren't going to be sleeping on the couch tonight.

"By the way," Kotetsu waited until Izumo was drinking from his mug before casually mentioning, "I'm gonna be a Daddy again."

Pppppht!

--------------------


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Naruto nor profit from it.

There I was on Jan 17th with a three quarters finished chapter and poised to post it on Sunday when life had to throw me a curve ball. Suffice it to say these past weeks has been real crappy and all I wanted to do was write to de-stress. Thank you so much for your patience and all the reviews from Archfiend, wickedone43, Willardlol,YOURIMAGINARYFRIEND, asuname, GoodGirlzDead, Princess Hatake, Inucrimson, Wopsidaisy, and TopazDragon.

On a lighter note, there is a hint for the main pairing in 'Heavenly Affection' for all you Hiashi fans and your question gets answered wickedone43.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 20**

It was a special evening in the Hidden Leaf, marked by the sun dipping low in the sky and gently settling into the horizon of Konoha with it's golden rays and purple shadows spreading from behind the local shrine. Naruto and Hinata emerged as husband and wife with family and close friends following the happy couple. The procession was warmly greeted by most of Konoha's population as the wedding party carefully made their way to the lavish reception in Konohagakure Park.

Waiting among the trees and banquet tables, were the rest of the guests who broke into loud applause and welcomed the bride and groom with best wishes.

Several people waved at them as the couple walked by their tables, "Congratulations!"

"You're so beautiful together," said one lady. Hinata beamed and nodded her thanks.

Lee and Tenten beamed at their friends then Lee gave them two thumbs up, "The best of luck you two!"

As they passed the Nara clan, Shikaku leaned forward and muttered in Naruto's ear, "Run while you still have the chance- Ow," The man rubbed a bruised rib where his wife elbowed him.

Laughing, the newlyweds navigated their way to the stage where a long and ornately decorated table was waiting for them at the end of the guest gauntlet.

As best man and "Brother", Sasuke sat down at the head table with the rest of the wedding party, but he noticed that Hyuuga Shoda directed him to the far side of Kakashi instead of the seat next to Naruto. Only slightly irked, he leaned forward and had his suspicions confirmed to see Hanabi peering past her sister in his direction. Hanabi jerked back when she saw a small smirk curled on Sasuke's face.

'Not taking any chances, are they,' mused Sasuke and he reached into his pocket to feel the letter inside, 'That's fine. All I have to do is convince Kakashi to drop this off and I've got a date.' He was about to pull out a note inviting Hanabi for dinner at his apartment the next evening, but he saw Shoda come rushing up to the stage and whisper in Hiashi's ear.

The Hyuuga nodded at the elder then caught Hanabi's attention.

Sasuke frowned when Hiashi led his daughter away from the stage and to another table below,'Where are they going?' The Uchiha shinobi scowled to see a handsome young man, who seemed quite eager to meet the girl, stand up and bow to the Hyuugas. Then the boy dared to take Hanabi's hand in his in a very intimate fashion and give her a charming smile.

"Who the hell is that?" growled Sasuke as he narrowed his eyes in hate at the interloper.

"Oh that's right," said Kakashi with a cheery aplomb, "You never met Prince Hikaru from the land of the Crescent Moon. That mission was when you were 'Away'. Rumor has it that he is looking for a wife to be the next Queen of Moon and from what I can see, he seems quite taken with Hanabi-chan. Is there a problem, Sasuke? You look paler than usual."

Nothing else registered in Sasuke's head after the words, "Looking for a wife", came out of Kakashi's mouth. He watched Hanabi and Hikaru converse pleasantly with each other then he saw Hiashi discretely leave the two alone. It was obvious that the Hyuuga leader approved of the match and he couldn't wait to marry off his second daughter to the prince.

Hiashi backed away from the couple who were already chatting politely and decided to go meet and greet the other dignitaries invited to the wedding. With his byakugan, he glanced up at the Uchiha traitor sitting next to the Copy Nin and was satisfied to see the angry young man shift uncomfortably in his seat.

He walked through the maze of tables and smirked, 'Face the facts, traitor. This time the competition is out of your league.'

---------------------

Some distance away from the reception, Tsunade was busy taking care of another Mitarashi mess, instead of enjoying the festivities like everyone else.

"Look I don't care if it's romantic or how hot it makes the sex," Tsunade slapped the back of her hand into an open palm, "The property market is depressed as it is without you, Yamato, popping palatious homes in the middle of the forest. I already had the realtor association breathing down my neck and now they have something new to complain about since the two of you can't seem to clean up behind yourselves. Now tomorrow morning the both of you will kick out the squatters and get rid of those houses."

"Hai, Godaime," droned the two shinobi.

"And you, Anko," The Godaime turned to the snake kunoichi and pointed to the wedding guests, "Don't you think you owe some people an apology?"

The kunoichi rolled her eyes and sighed, "Hai, Godaime." She bowed once more then hurried into the crowd.

Over at the tables where the Aburame clan members were, Kurenai and her son, Tobio, sat with the main family and enjoyed their meals together. Tobio and Shinichi were getting along famously and for once this week, Taro wasn't hanging around, trying to avoid his sister.

"I've got something important to do right now. Sorry," mumbled the Kamizuki boy then he ran off. Everyone at the table glanced at one another and shrugged.

"Are you alright, Kurenai," asked the Aburame as he observed his girlfriend closely, "You've been rather pensive today."

"Huh," Kurenai woke from her inner thoughts then smiled sheepishly, "Oh it's nothing really. It's just been so quiet lately without Anko around."

"Isn't she your loud friend who has a penchant for getting into trouble?"

"Yeah. Ever since Anko finally accepted Yamato's courtship, there hasn't been any spastic hiding, random snatching of friends, or frantic phone calls in the middle of the night. Yup, very very quiet..."

Shibi grinned under his collar, "You miss her, don't you?"

"Maybe just a bit," said Kurenai as she pouted slightly.

"I wouldn't worry too much, sensei," Shino gestured to the figure making her way through the tables, "Here she come now."

Anko nervously paused in front of the Aburame table and said, "Good evening, Aburame-sama and family. Do you mind if I borrow Kurenai for a moment?"

Shibi nodded and gave his girlfriend a pat on the back, "As long as you don't plan on kidnapping her, it's fine with me."

Anko laughed and waved her hands, "Oh no nothing like that. In fact it, I wouldn't mind if you accompanied her. This kinda involves you too."

The Aburame was surprised that he would be included, but nodded his consent and stood up.

Anko looked around the many tables and the vast number of guests milling about, "Do any of you happen to know which table Mitsu, Izumo, and Kotetsu are at?" At that moment, Akio and Washi ran past, waving flags and streamers while barking up a storm.

Getting out of her chair, Kurenai chuckled, "Just follow the twins, they're sure to lead you there."

"Okay, I'll get the others and meet you at the North Gate." And Anko followed the trail of fallen people or ruined decorations the twins left in their wake. They soon led Anko to one of the Inuzuka tables where Kana and her family were sitting with Hana.

"Marf, marf," One of the twins trotted up to his mother with a toy flag in his mouth, "Marf!" The dark-haired boy bounced about and jutted out his chin in presenting his mother with the gift.

Mitsu smiled as she gently took it out of the boy's mouth, gave Washi a pat on his head and responded readily to her son, "Arf, arf."

Hana watched the strange sight with a smirk, 'And I thought my family was the only one who did that?'

They all watched the little boy enjoy the patting on his head then he happily panted like a dog, before skipping away to join his brother.

"Mom," Kana stared at the twins as they chased each other and yapped like puppies, "You have weird kids."

Leaning against the table, Mitsu rested her chin on one hand and raised an eyebrow at her daughter, "I am aware." That earned Mitsu a tiny smirk from her daughter, but two seconds later, Kana was back to being depressed again. The burgundy kunoichi sighed sadly.

"Hey guys," Anko walked up to their table and thumbed behind her, "Could the three of you join me and Yamato out by north gate? We kinda need to talk."

They glanced at each other in surprise then Mitsu nodded to her friend, "Sure, Anko. No problem. What's this all about?"

"It's nothing bad, if that's what you're wondering about," reassured the snake kunoichi, "But we better hurry before the others get bored and wander off."

A melancholy Kana watched her parents leave the table then sighed, "Do you mind if I take a walk too. I won't leave the park. I just need to clear my head."

Hana nodded in understanding and waved the girl on, "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on the boys."

At the park gate, a small crowd consisting of Shibi, Kurenai, Genma, Raido, Shizune, Yamato, and Kakashi were joined by Izumo, Mitsu, Kotetsu, and finally Anko. She stepped out in front of the other shinobi and looked out at their curious faces.

"Everybody still here. Okay then," Anko snapped to attention then bowed at the waist, "I want to apologize for all the trouble I got everyone in. I obviously was way in over my head and ended up dragging all of you into my mess. I promise to never do it again."

"Are her fingers crossed," Raido asked Genma.

"Do I look like a Hyuuga to you?"

Anko remained bowed as she continued with her speech, "Yamato, I appreciate your honesty about my cooking. Even though you dropped a heavy amount of money on the catering and didn't get reimbursed from the profits, it was because of you that food poisoning wasn't listed among my many offenses. Thank you!"

Yamato blinked as he finally tallied up the deficit in his bank account, "You're welcome, I think."

"Kurenai," Anko kept her stance and pushed on ahead, "I'm sorry that I named you among my accomplices in the party scheme and once all the paperwork gets settled, you should be getting a bill within the next month."

The woman gasped, "What?"

Shibi lifted Kurenai's hand up and kissed her knuckles, "Don't worry, Kurenai-chan. I'll help pay."

"That's true, Aburame-sama," coughed Anko, "Thanks to Shino and Ino, you're getting a bill too."

"What?" Shibi stared at the snake kunoichi, completely stunned.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry you got beat out by a fatass and was ridden like a donkey by a spandex freak, who was yelling for a condom." The other men shuffled a couple steps away from the Copy Nin.

Anko was still bowed, but a grin crossed her face, "But all of this is hearsay since I only heard it from a friend, who heard it from a friend, who happened to be passing by Ayame-chan after the incident. Don't worry, I'm sure your reputation will recover... eventually."

Then she turned to Mitsu, Izumo, and Kotetsu, "I hope that you guys could find it in your hearts to forgive me. I didn't mean for your eight year old son to bail you out of jail with his piggy bank money. But it's not my fault that Kiba was dating Kana behind your back and if it wasn't for my party, you never would have found out if it hadn't been for someone broadcasting them getting busy."

All present then spun their heads towards Genma and Raido.

Anko switched her bow towards the two men, "Genma and Raido, you two were only doing your jobs and if you weren't so good at escaping at the first sign of trouble-"

"This is supposed to be an apology," asked Raido and glanced at Genma who shot the snake kunoichi a dirty look.

Anko continued as if she didn't hear anything, "You would have been rotting in jail like the rest of us."

"And a big apology especially for you, Shizune. In your own freakishly obsessive controlling way, you were trying to help me and things got out of control including your sanity," Anko straightened back up and took a deep breath, "I admit these apologies are hard for me."

"We can tell," they chorused.

Her face turned bright red and she lowered her head, "I wanted so much to get myself out of a problem instead of the Hokage cleaning up after me. I didn't want to be just another troublesome skank, you know."

"Awww, Anko-chan," With a smile, Mitsu walked up to rub a hand up and down her friend's arm, "But you ARE a skank."

"But you're our skank and we love you anyways," finished Kurenai and clasped a friendly hand on the snake kunoichi's opposite shoulder, "Apology accepted. RIGHT!" She raised an stern eyebrow at the sulking guys from behind her and there was a sudden rumbling of agreement from them.

Shizune's eyes began to tear up as she opened up her arms and motioned for everyone to come together, "Oh, group hug!"

The guys rolled their eyes as all four women cooed and clustered together, except for Genma, who was envisioning more than kunoichi reaffirming their friendship.

With his senbon bouncing happily, Genma held his thumbs and forefingers up in a box shape, "Replace the kimonos with bikinis, add a kiddie pool full of chocolate pudding, and we'd be raking in the dough."

Anko's head popped out of the little crowd and squealed, "Thursday night at my place. I can even supply the pool!"

The other women quickly dropped their arms and stepped back, "NO ANKO!"

While the kunoichi scolded a laughing Anko, Shibi scratched the back of his head in confusion and whispered, "Why would she have a kiddie pool?"

"Don't ask," said the other guys.

-------------------

Now free to enjoy the wedding, Tsunade went looking for the free sake bar the Hyuuga clan always arranged for their celebrations. It was relatively easy to find, but this time she found herself arguing with the vendor about a mysterious order that all alcohol has been banned for the Hokage.

"You have got be kidding me," yelled the irate Godaime as she nearly tipped off her bar stool, "Not one drink, not one?! What about a glass of those fruity spritzers?"

The frightened vendor remained bowed as he tried to explain the situation, "Many many apologies, Hokage-sama, but I was given explicit instructions not to give you anything that has alcohol. You will have to take it up with Uzumaki-san."

Tsunade gaped for a moment then she chuckled in a condescending manner, "Don't you think you might have taken what the groom said a little too seriously."

"Not so much as a drop of cough syrup,' were the exact words from Uzumaki-san."

"Damn it, Naruto!" She hopped off the stool in a huff and stalked straight for the head table. Tsunade could see Naruto jump up from his seat then try hiding behind Kakashi and Sasuke. She had every intention of teaching the brat about how to properly treat a guest, but a couple of ANBU appeared in front of her path.

They handed over a note and watched her read the message. The Godaime re-read the information with a growing scowl then looked at the two messengers.

"Your orders, Hokage-sama," asked one.

She slipped the paper inside her blouse and said firmly, "I want to see the body myself before we gather the council." All three headed for the closest gate and rushed out of the park for the hospital morgue.

When the Hokage was gone from the sake bar, the vendor sighed in relief then noticed that another woman had sidled up to his little establishment.

He clapped his hands and gave her a bright smile, "What can I get for you, ma'am?"

The dark haired lady wrapped in an intricately embroidered kimono nervously glanced around herself before leaning in and whispered, "Shochu. Straight."

Such a request from the richly dressed woman surprised the vendor, "Are you sure ma'am? Wouldn't you prefer a more sweeter drink? I have a lovely plum wine here."

A deep frown crossed her face and she slammed a closed fist on the bar before demanding, "Shochu!"

"Hai," The vendor quickly pulled his hand back from grabbing the wine bottle and reached for the drink. He carefully eyed the woman who licked her lips as the hard liquor filled the shot glass.

She started to lift the drink to her lips then froze, 'Wait! I am a daimyou. It's important to represent my country with the utmost dignity when in public. I don't want to do this.' She put it down and watched the liquid swirl in a tempting motion.

'Screw it! With all the crap that I go through everyday, I deserve a little leeway,' and she picked the glass up again.

'But I can't disappoint the people who encourage and believe in me,' The dark haired woman sat it back down and groaned into one hand. Life as an actress and the leader of a whole country while rewarding had gotten harder and lonelier these past few years. Unfortunately that had become even more apparent yesterday when she received a letter from her boyfriend, Oukei.

She winced and grabbed the shochu, 'Correction, ex-boyfriend.' Her latest beau had been avoiding her for a couple of weeks and, like the coward he was, decided to break up with her in a letter while she was away at this wedding. Apparently, he couldn't handle all the teasing from his stupid friends and tabloid papers pinning him as a money grubbing gigolo or the daimyou's boy toy.

"Beside, I met someone," mimicked the noblewoman out loud with a sour tone, "It's better this way." She glared at the deliciously full glass and thought that it might be worth sliding down that slippery slope again.

As Hiashi made the rounds with the wedding guests, he happened to be passing by when he saw a morose young lady, staring at a full shot glass hungrily. He easily guessed that she was debating whether or not to take that one glass of alcohol that would soon lead to many more.

Not wanting another troublesome Tsunade on his hands, Hiashi walked up to the sake bar, quietly sat next to the young woman without looking directly at her and ordered, "Two teas, please. One for me and one for the lady."

"Hai Hyuuga-sama," straightening back up from a bow, the vendor quickly went to work, "Coming right up."

The woman looked to the side at the stranger that had just interrupted her inner debate, 'Hyuuga-sama? The leader of the famous Hyuuga clan is sitting beside me? Nah, it can't be! Can it?'

The nervous vendor sat the hot teas in front of his customers and bowed before stepping away to give the Hyuuga some privacy.

"You looked troubled so I decided to give you an alternative," Hiashi calmly took a sip of the tea as the woman did the same, "I would like to offer you something that my daughter has taught me over the years. One cannot control everything that happens in life, but you can control your reaction to everything. Do not give up on yourself." Hiashi finished his tea and sat the empty cup down. Then he made the mistake of facing the noblewoman beside him.

'Wow,' they thought at the same time. The noblewoman couldn't believe that it really was the Hyuuga next to her. She had only seen him from a passing glance at the picture in the files given by her assistant, but real life was much more impressive.

'She's beautiful, no doubt about it, but those eyes,' thought Hiashi. Those deep blue sapphires that gazed in starry-eyed wonder at him were so full of vim and vigor, yet in desperate need of guidance.

Realizing he was staring, Hiashi quickly regained his stoic composure and walked away with her gaping after him. As he left the woman behind, temptation got the best of him so he activated his Byakugan and saw her still watching him. Hiashi made a show of turning around and looking at her.

She spun around in a flash then slowly snuck a peek over her shoulder only to find him giving her a nod of acknowledgment. Then he returned to his task of meeting with the other guests.

With heart beating fast and her adrenalin running high, the dark-haired lady sat at the sake bar for a few minutes as she tried to figure out what to do next.

'Sure, he is a few years older, but my last few boyfriends had been younger, much younger. In fact, Oukei was ten years younger than me. I certainly can't do better than the Hyuuga and damn, he's good looking for his age... Maybe it's about time that I considered a change in the game.'

Flicking open her fan, the young woman slipped off the stool and followed after Hiashi, 'A leopard may not be able to change its spots, but this cougar could always turn kitten!' She trailed a good distance behind the Hyuuga and discretely kept up with him as he socialized with the other guests.

At least she thought she was being discrete, but in a village full of shinobi, actions like hers do not go unnoticed. It started with a knowing smirk from Anko, who relayed the information by hand signal to Anko and Kurenai, who whispered in Hinata's ear, who in turn passed the urgent message to Sakura and Ino. There was a unspoken agreement among the kunoichi that an immediate intervention was necessary.

"Stop right there!"

"Excuse me?" Hiashi wasn't sure, but did he hear his eldest daughter command him to stop? The second he froze, the group of women converged on him in a heartbeat. Trying to keep a dignified appearance, Hiashi nervously glanced at the wide grins on all the kunoichi's faces.

"S-sorry, father. I had to get your attention f-fast. You should know that you have a shadow," Hinata whispered and pointed covertly at the noblewoman, who stood a few tables away with her jaw dropped at how so many women crowded around Hiashi so fast.

The Hyuuga relaxed at such stupidity and shrugged, "She's been following me since I bought tea for her at the sake bar. Nothing of consequence." The group of women glanced over his shoulder and the noblewoman squeaked before ducking behind her fan.

"It's clear that she likes you," said Mitsu plainly.

"That is Kazahana Koyuki, Hiashi-sama," whispered Sakura gleefully, "She's a famous actress and the Daimyou of the Land of Spring. It used to be Hidden Snow, but because of her father it's prosperous now. She's gotta be thirty-three, maybe thirty-four by now."

Ino clapped her hands happily, "Not too shabby, Hiashi-sama! A famous actress is quite the catch. You'll be the envy of men around the world!"

Koyuki slumped in disappointment as she took in the sight of all those beautiful kunoichi surrounding Hiashi, 'Look at all of them! Of course, Hyuuga-sama could have anyone he wants. Why would he spare a recovering alcoholic like me a second glance?'

"Hn," The Hyuuga frowned at the giggling women and scoffed at such foolishness, "Now ladies, it's not nice to play tricks on an old gentleman."

"No, seriously Hyuuga-sama," whispered Kurenai as she carefully watched the newcomer glare jealously at all the women huddling around the man, "I think she's really into you."

"She's certainly acting like it," snickered Anko, "And I should know! Remember how I used to stalk any Hyuuga on two legs."

"Please don't remind me," he muttered darkly.

"Go on, Hyuuga-sama," encouraged Ino and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "It's only too obvious that she's got the hots for you."

Tired of his hesitancy, Mitsu motioned toward Hatake Kakashi still sitting at the head table, "You might wanna hurry and make up your mind. I heard that Kakashi was planning on asking his favorite Icha Icha actress out on a date and remember the last time when someone else beat you to the punch." She gave him an evil smirk and winked.

Emboldened from the women's encouragement, Hiashi turned around and looked directly at Koyuki, who snapped her head away and tried to keep up a haughty exterior. It was a nice try, but he still caught the split second blush on the princess.

A tiny smirk crossed Hiashi's face and he smoothed down his clothes, "If you ladies will excuse me."

------------------

As the wedding reception bubbled around them, Hanabi calmly sat in her chair with folded hands and nodded politely at the appropriate spaces in the prince's one-sided conversation.

'He is so easy to read and predict. I wonder if the rest of his family is like this,' she mused to herself and expertly replied to his question, "Of course I do not find you boring, Hikaru-sama. I understand the importance of your post and how the responsibilities toward your people must be quite stressful for you."

He beamed at the intuitive girl and continued talking about his island home, "You would like it there, Hanabi-san. Moon has a flourishing eco-system of rare plant life and an economy unrivaled in the world."

As Hikaru proudly gushed about the island of the Crescent Moon, visions of what her future would be like flashed before Hanabi's eyes. War would be half an ocean away and the only invaders would most likely be of the touristy kind, searching for respite from their hectic, humdrum lives. Days would be filled with shopping among the exclusive retailers, giving grand parties, and reinforcing political ties for the good of the island. It would be a charmed life in paradise, away from the troubles and cares of the average shinobi. No death, no blood, and definitely no Uchiha Sasuke!

Over at the head table, Sasuke stewed in his seat and watched the prince make dreamy romantic eyes at Hanabi. She was right in front of him and yet, she felt far from his reach. The Uchiha could feel his insides twist and seethe with jealousy. He wanted to flicker right between them and burn the four-eyed freak into oblivion. Sasuke smirked at the satisfying thought. He never did care for glasses-wearing smart asses. Two Sound ninja in particular popped into his mind. They certainly had a tendency to get in the way.

Oblivious to the dangerous hatred directed at him, Hikaru looked deeply into Hanabi's pearl eyes and was clearly smitten with the young lady, 'She is so beautiful, yet intelligent. Respectful of my position, but not intimidated by royal blood. Neji-san was right! Hyuuga Hanabi is perfect!' Taking the courtship to the next level, he grasped her hand in his and lifted it up for a gentle kiss.

Hanabi smiled politely as he softly pressed his lips to back of her hand then she noticed how his midnight dark hair dropped over his glasses and face, 'Hmmm, he kind of looks likes Sasuke that way...' She frowned and pushed the bastard's name out of her mind so she could concentrate on Hikaru.

The Hyuuga girl quickly plastered another faux smile when the prince began lifting his head. Before she could politely thank him for the sentiment, Hanabi's heart caught in her throat to see crimson eyes, not hazel, gazing up at her.

"Is something the matter, Hanabi-chan," said the handsome young man before her and an arrogant sneer curled on the bastard's face as he wrapped her hand in both of his.

She snatched her hand away and snarled, "Don't touch me!"

Hikaru stammered at Hanabi's sudden attitude switch from sweet to sour, "My sincere apologies, Hanabi-san. You're right. I was far too forward with you. Forgive me."

Wondering what happened, Hanabi frantically swung her head about, but when everything remained the same, she sighed in relief and tried to repair the damage, "No, please forgive me, Hikaru-sama. M-my hand was hurt during training and it's still very sensitive."

"Then you should have it looked at," demanded Hikaru and he stood up, pulling Hanabi along with him, "I shall take you to the hospital." He turned and tried to lead her out of the park, but she wrenched her arm from his grasp.

Hanabi sat herself back down and refused to budge, "That is completely unnecessary, Hikaru-sama! I am quite fine."

"You certainly are a stubborn one," The clothing was the same as the prince's, but the face that turned around belonged to the Uchiha, "I like that in a girl."

Wide eyed, Hanabi jumped to her feet and automatically activated her kekkei genkai, "AHAH!"

Her outburst startled the already confused Prince Hikaru and he gasped, "What? What is it? Is my hair out of place?"

"Oh ho ho," With a wild look in her pearl eyes, Hanabi shook a finger in the air and began circling the prince, "I can see you! I see your unique chakra network. You're the real Hikaru-sama."

Hikaru blinked at the girl, "I should think so, Hanabi-san."

"That means Sasuke really wasn't here and he was just an illusion in my mind. That was really you, not him kissing my hand. Oh yes! I see exactly what's going on now and I won't let the bastard win this round."

Hikaru coughed into one hand and searched the area for his regular bodyguards, but they had wandered off to give the couple their privacy. He hoped some friendly shinobi nearby could read his body language that clearly screamed, "HELP ME!"

"Sure he's got some balls, but Sasuke is not getting away with this. If you will excuse me, Hikaru-sama," Hanabi barreled past the prince who was only to happy for the kunoichi to leave him behind. He may lead a somewhat naive life, but even Hikaru could read the writing on the wall. If the girl you're pitching woo to started ranting and raving about some other guy, whether or not in a positive light, it was time to move on.

"I'm on to you, bastard," growled Hanabi as she climbed up to his side of the head table, "If you think you can invade my mind whenever you like? Think again! Your Mangekyou may have genjutsu that even my all-powerful byakugan cannot penetrate, but nothing gets past good old fashion intelligence!"

Sasuke scratched at one temple while covertly pointing outward, attempting to remind her of the surrounding people, "Hanabi..."

"Shut up! I'm the one doing the talking here," Hanabi poked a bemused Sasuke in the chest, "Just because we spent one night together, doesn't give you free for all access to my brain. So understand this! I don't care how much you want me. I want you gone!"

"My what a fussy young lady," said Kakashi from behind her, "Perhaps a quiet spot to cool her temper would be beneficial." His heavy hand slapped on Hanabi's shoulder and redirected her off the platform and away from the the head table.

"Why are you taking me away," demanded Hanabi as Kakashi led her out of hearing distance, "He was the one behaving badly. You should be scolding him!"

Kakashi crossed his arms then lifted one finger, "First, Sasuke is an accomplished jounin and well aware of the etiquette when using genjutsu in a public setting, especially around foreign dignitaries. Simply put, he knows better. Second, the byakugan may not catch all genjutsu, but my Sharingan can. Sasuke may have been eying your every move, but he wasn't using his Mangekyou... at all."

"But how? But he," Still pissed off, she balled her fists into her kimono and resolutely stamped her foot, "I saw it! I know I did!"

Kakashi took a long intake of breath before gently explaining the young kunoichi her situation, "Sometimes, our subconscious interferes with our actions by revealing our true desires at the most inopportune times. And you, Hanabi-chan, have displayed the biggest Freudian slip I've ever had the good fortune to witness. Along with everybody else here."

Hanabi followed the direction Kakashi was pointing to see most of the Hyuuga clan staring at her, Hikaru glaring at Sasuke, and Sasuke sitting back with the most self-satisfied smirk on his face since the night they spent at the Hokage's.

--------------------------------

On the far side of the reception, Hinata smiled to herself as she made sure that her father and Koyuki-hime were enjoying each other's company, blissfully unaware of the complications her sister unleashed upon herself.

The 'Heiress' wandered among the wedding guests until she came across one of her rambunctious students sitting alone at an empty table, "Kana-chan, why aren't you with your family? Goodness, y-you look terrible!"

Kana shrugged and slumped lower in her seat, "Well, I certainly feel like shit. It stands to reason that I'd look like it."

Hinata sat down next to her, "Why? What h-happened?"

All the pent up hurt and aggression came pouring out as the young kunoichi blurted out her thoughts, "Kiba thinks I cheated on him or I'm about to cheat or something like that! I don't know really! After I got home, he came storming in and was all huffy then he pushed me down hard on the mattress, sniffing all over!"

Kana directed Hinata's attention to her neck and squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, "And he wouldn't leave me alone. Said he couldn't sleep next to me since I reeked of another guy!"

"Oh dear," sighed Hinata as she rubbed her temple with one hand, "Is there another guy?"

"NO!" Kana straightened up in her seat then slumped again, "Sort of, but not like that. Not the way Kiba was thinking. He's just a friend... Kinda." Kana winced as she became tight lipped about Tobi again. To tell the truth about her relative-in-hiding would be exhilarating, but he was her ticket to getting stronger and she wanted it so badly. Kana couldn't jeopardize that opportunity she had been waiting for such a long time.

Hinata frowned at her student, "K-kinda? Kana, if there is s-someone else and your relationship with this person is unclear, Kiba has the right to know who and what this person means to you. I was there when he found out that you were kicked out of the Razor Leaf. He was truly scared for your safety and with emotions running that high, it's easy to jump to conclusions, especially when he believes that other person has a special place in your life that you want to keep a secret."

Tears filled Kana's eyes as the words of her sensei sunk in then she wailed, "Then it really is my fault!" And with a sob, threw herself into Hinata's arms.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Kana-chan" soothed Hinata and she ran a hand over Kana's midnight hair, "You're y-young and new to the concept of relationships. And as much as Kiba likes to b-boast about his romantic conquests, he's still very inexperienced with serious relationships. The both of you just need to talk and be honest with each other."

--------------------------

Taro stopped running once he reached the bottom of a tree trunk and caught his breath, 'Finally!' It took a while, but he found Kiba and Akamaru hiding out on a limb of the large tree. Tsume had ordered Kiba to attend the wedding, but sure as hell wasn't going to play nice, not today of all days.

"Hey Kiba," Taro lifted up a hand and called out, "You have a moment?"

"Sure," Curious as to what the boy had to say, Kiba and Akamaru jumped down, followed Taro to a shady spot underneath and sat down next to him, "What's up?"

"It's about you and Kana," said Taro seriously.

An amused Akamaru chuckled and rested his head on the ground while Kiba frowned at the boy, "Oh."

Taro winced at the guy's embarrassment, but he continued, "Sorry about this, but everyone in the whole neighborhood could hear your fight. My parents told me not to get involved, but I feel this really needs to be said."

Kiba kept quiet, but he nodded for the boy to go on.

Kana's little brother cleared his throat and said, "I know that my sister can be an annoying pain in the ass with no idea how much trouble she starts up and she has a bad habit of acting without thinking about how other people feel..."

Kiba snorted in agreement.

"And sometimes she makes you wanna strangle her by the neck until some common sense starts to seep through that thick head of hers," As he reached out with both hands to strangle an imaginary neck, Taro's voice trailed away and his mind wandered off among the many memories of his big sister making life hell for him, "Hang on, what was I getting at?"

"About Kana and me," prompted Kiba and he rested his chin on a fist, waiting for the kid to get on with it.

"Right! Right! The point is, my sister may be a lot of things, but she's not a cheater. Never has been, never will be. Have you seen her lately, man! She's fucking miserable. Talk to her!" Taro looked over to where his sister was crying into the bride's arms then noticed someone walking straight for her.

With eyes growing wide, Taro recognized the guy from the newspaper, "And you better talk to her now before Prince Hikaru makes a move on her."

Kiba's head snapped up as he looked to where Taro was pointing and saw the prince heading for his Kana, "The hell he is!"

As she gave her sobbing student comforting pats on the back, Hinata felt a presence from behind and when she turned around, her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Uchiha Kana," asked a firm voice.

The moping kunoichi didn't bother looking up from her sensei's arms and sniffled, "Hai?"

"You are under arrest by order of the Hokage and The Konoha Council!"

Kana jerked back then stood to face the squad of ANBU standing next to her. Shocked to see the masked shinobi arresting the kunoichi, Hikaru and Kiba stopped in their tracks.

"Who me," she squeaked, "Why?"

"This is not the proper time or place," said the second masked shinobi as he nervously glanced at the wedding guests consisting of many foreigners, "If you will quietly come with us, the Hokage will tell you herself."

Hinata stood up and laid a hand on her student's shoulder, "Y-you're not going anywhere, Kana-chan. We demand to know the charges!"

Anxious to finish their task, the leader handed Hinata a warrant with the Hokage's official seal then stared hard at Kana through his pale mask, "Murder."

---------------------

AN: That's right, ladies and gents! It's Hiashi/Koyuki in the "Heavenly Affection" story. The rebellious snow princess paired up with the ice cold Hyuuga. I personally think that Hiashi's age would be a benefit in the relationship because if anyone would have a "Daddy Complex", it would be Koyuki. Heh heh! Imagine the lemons to come out of that!


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Naruto and nor do I make any money from it.

Salutations, felicitations, and all that jazz. I didn't mean to skip February's update. I was only late by oh... an hour or four. Thanks for the reviews Archfiend, Williardlol, wickedone43, Princess Hatake, ChipFest, GoodGirlzDead, Topazdragon, and Wopsidaisy.

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 21**

Instead of heading out on her honeymoon, Hinata begged Naruto to delay for a couple days until her sister's situation was straighted out. Naruto was a little put out, but then he heard that his wife could possibly be sealed. He took off for Shoda to give him a few choice words about how they could keep something like that going.

Their father wanted to stay, but Hiashi was summoned to the council chambers and deal with the fate of Uchiha Kana. So now Hinata, Sakura, and Hanabi had to hide in the younger Hyuuga woman's room while the rest of the household was running around in a frantic tizzy. The pink kunoichi paced the floor, trying to think of how to fix the mess her in-laws found themselves in. She wished Neji was here to help brainstorm, but he was too busy talking with Shoda and Naruto about the possible lines of successions should Hinata be deposed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," With eyes wide open, Hanabi stared off into space and had been apologizing repeatedly since lying eyes on her big sister at the reception, "Words cannot express how... how..."

"Sorry," finished the other two.

"Yeah, that's a good word,'Sorry'. I'm so so sorry." As she threw her hands over her forehead, Hanabi laid back on the mattress, still in total shock with her behavior at the park.

Hinata sighed as she put down her bowl of shelled edemame, stood up from her chair and smacked her little sister across the face, "Stop apologizing over this n-nonsense."

"Whoah," breathed Sakura and made sure to step a safe distance from both Hyuuga girls.

Shaken out of her looping apologizing, Hanabi rubbed the red mark glowing on her cheek and stammered, "But what about being Clan Heir. You worked so hard for years to prove yourself to father and all of us."

"I d-don't care about leading the clan!"

Sakura and Hanabi stared at Hinata in silence.

She tried to keep a straight face, but eventually broke down, "Okay, m-maybe I do. But I have everything I really need. I'm a jounin. I'm married to Naruto-kun and I have the respect of the family who love me. I d-don't need to be the heir. Besides, I heard it can really suck."

Sakura smiled and whispered to Hinata, "Been talking to Shino too?"

The brunette nodded then turned back to her sister, "If I lose the title of heir, it won't be the end of the world and my life won't change much."

Hanabi frowned and brought up a more frightening point, "But who will take over after father and what if the new leader wants to give us the Juin jutsu?"

"I don't think Naruto or Tsunade-shishou would stand for it," sighed the pink kunoichi, "But the Godaime doesn't have enough authority over clans' internal disputes.

Hinata nodded with the same sentiment, "The Juin jutsu has been a very big problem for a long time. This clan is so used to being at odds for one reason or other and th-there will be many fighting for the chance to lead."

Hanabi put her chin on a fist and thought out loud, "We just need to think of someone who is sympathetic to us and would not use the cursed seal."

"And can be just as patient and skilled as f-father in sorting out all the bull that comes with diplomacy."

Hanabi nodded, "Even better would be a Hyuuga who can kick some major ass, like a jounin. That way he can hold his own against any challenger."

Sakura's eyes lit up, stepped in front of the other two with a smile, and pointed at her forehead. It was so obvious. Surely they would get the hint.

Both Hyuugas glanced at her, still drew a blank, then returned to their brainstorming, "Too bad we can't think of someone," said Hinata.

"Yeah," grumble a frustrated Sakura and she sat down next to her in-laws, "I'll talk to Neji about it later. See if HE has any ideas."

"Why don't we move on to the other big problem," said Hinata, "What are we going to do about you and Sasuke, Hanabi?"

"Please be honest with us, Hanabi-chan," Sakura reassured the younger woman, "We only want you to be happy. There's nothing wrong in telling us how you really feel about him. Here is something I used before I married Neji. Close your eyes, picture him in your mind, then say the first words or feeling that comes to you."

Hanabi shrugged and followed Sakura's instruction. Sasuke's visage appeared in her mind and several emotions clashed like bursting fire. Lust, anger, admiration, frustration... All of them flared together, creating an adrenalin rush that had her heart racing.

"I hate him," Hanabi firmly stated as she opened her eyes and stood up, "I hate him so much that I can't get him out of my head. That haughty I'm-So-Stronger-Than-You attitude of his infuriates me to the point of insanity."

As Hanabi mused about the Uchiha some more, she reached out to partake of her sister's bowl of edemame, 'Could use more salt.'

The younger Hyuuga girl picked up the nearby salt shaker and gave it a tap, "His hair must have a ton of hairspray to defy gravity and that disgusting smirk of his should be illegal." She then tasted a bean.

"Thinks he can get what he wants whenever he wants it," she added some more salt, "I won't let him goad me into another date next time."

Sakura and Hinata glanced at one another knowingly.

"I'll be sure to wipe that smug smirk off that pretty face," grumbled Hanabi as she continued to rant about Sasuke, the faster she consumed the edemame, subconsciously adding salt each time she passed the bowl.

"Hmph! I'll show him a door mat. I'll make sure to blue-ball the bastard longer next time."

Hinata squeaked in shock and burned bright red while a confused Sakura scratched her head.

"What is she talking about?"

"I have n-no idea," lied Hinata as she fanned her heated face. She reached out and ate a handful of beans, not realizing that her sister messed with her favorite snack. Eyeballs nearly bugled out of her head and she spat the chewed up mass across the room.

"What happened to my soy beans," asked Hinata, "H-how come there is too much salt!?"

Sakura joined Hinata in peering at the bowl of edemame, tested one and coughed it back into her hand.

"What's the matter," Hanabi tossed some more beans into her mouth and shrugged, "They finally taste good. Although I am feeling a little thirsty now."

Sakura chuckled, "Really?"

"I could go for some tomato juice." And the younger Hyuuga girl stepped outside her room and headed down the hall.

Fascinated by the girl's sudden urges, Sakura and Hinata followed Hanabi to the kitchen and watched her throw some tomatoes in a blender then down two glasses of the pulp.

Hinata drew back slightly as she saw Hanabi lift the refilled cup and gulp down the pureed veggie, "I didn't think she loved tomatoes that much."

Sakura leaned over and whispered, "But Sasuke does."

Hinata licked her lips nervously as they saw Hanabi pull out a step stool, "Sakura, d-do you have any left over pregnancy tests?"

"Yes," said Sakura. She wondered what Hanabi could possibly be rooting around the top cabinets for.

"I suggest getting them right now."

Sakura was about to rush to her room, but she turned back around, "What? All of them?"

Hanabi slammed the doors to the cabinets, stepped off the stool and shouted to no one in particular, "Where's the peanut butter? I need the peanut butter!"

"That would be a Yes."

----------------------------

Word spread fast in the village and representatives of the clans wasted little time in answering the summons. They filed inside the council chambers, leaving behind a crowd of concerned civilians and worried shinobi in the streets. To much protest, Kana's family were kept outside the chambers, citing orders from the Hokage. All her parents could do was stand at the doors and glare at the guarding ANBU.

Among those already inside, Hiashi was deep in thought, trying to make sense of all the information pouring from an upset Shoda. The Hyuuga leader was already annoyed that his daughter's wedding was ruined and then he was pulled away from Koyuki just when the conversation was beginning to turn interesting. Now Shoda was panicking that Hanabi's involvement with the Uchiha had been uncovered and after this meeting, Hiashi will have to rush back home to discuss the future of the current Main house's status.

Hiashi pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to keep an oncoming huge headache at bay, 'When it rains, it pours!'

Shibi sat down in the seat next to the Hyuuga and gave the man a pat on the shoulder, "Have you heard anything new about Kana-chan?"

"You know about as much as I know," murmured Hiashi then he nodded to Shino who sat beside his father.

"So you already know about Kana's secret friend," whispered Tsume, appearing between the other two leaders and taking the chair on the other side of Shino.

That perked up the men's ears and they asked in unison, "What secret friend?"

Hana sat down in a chair next to her mother and passed on the latest gossip, "The one who saved Kana from some back alley punks and put Kiba in one helluva jealous fit."

Shino leaned back and sighed, "No wonder he hasn't been in a sociable mood today. I don't think Kiba's seriously dated a girl long enough to deal with jealousy before and he's always been a hot head. Have they worked it out yet?"

Hana sadly shook her head, "They had a big fight over it last night. He wanted to know who was the stranger. She said her friend didn't matter. He said that he couldn't sleep with her smelling of another guy. A lot more shouting, doors slamming... haven't talked to each other since."

"Damn it," grumbled Shibi, "Ever since that family moved from the neighborhood, we've been missing out on all the good dirt."

Hiashi nodded, "Indeed."

"Unfortunately, this so-called 'Friend' of hers complicates things even more," muttered Shino, "We should face the facts. This is an uphill battle and if she doesn't cooperate, there is very little we can do."

Shibi looked over to where a frightened Kana sat on a little chair with two ANBU standing on either side of her, "It doesn't mean we're not going to try."

"What bothers me is the idea of a newly promoted chuunin taking out a full ANBU captain," Tsume drummed her fingers on the table, "It's a load of bullshit and everybody knows it."

"Yes," sighed Hiashi and rubbed his temples in frustration, "But the problem is do they care?" The others slumped in their seats. What could they do if Kana would be facing a kangaroo court?

"Fucking politics," grumbled Hana.

The Elders and Hokage walked in to sit at the long table in the front and the audience noise died down immediately. Hiashi, Tsume, and Shibi winced when they recognized Danzou sitting among the other elders.

Tsume narrowed her eyes at the bandaged nin and held back a growl, 'The situation has just gone from bad to worse.'

Homura stood up from his chair and started the proceedings, "Uchiha Kana, you are brought before the Council for conspiring to undermine the security of Konoha and possible involvement with the murder of Akame Iwana."

Kana scowled as she felt the harsh stares and quiet accusations from the people who held her future in their hands, 'Who the hell is that and why do they think I did it?'

The elder stared from behind his glasses at the young kunoichi and continued on, "Yesterday, Iwana-taichu was assigned by the Hokage to keep Uchiha Kana under surveillance. Two hours ago, the captain's body was found hanging from the gate of the Nakano shrine in the old Uchiha district. Evidence show a kunai stab in the chest and his throat cut." Most of the people in the room turned as one to stare at Kana and the silence from all present was more deafening than any uproar of outrage.

Homura titled his specs to look Kana in the eye, "What do you have to say in your defense?"

'Followed! I was followed! For how long? And how was I supposed to know he was there?' With wide eyes, Kana shook her head and clearly stated, "I didn't do it."

Leaning elbows and folding hands together, the Hokage pushed further, "Is that all you have to say? Anything else you would like to elaborate on?"

Kana blushed slightly, which her defenders noted looked really bad to anyone not privy to the latest gossip, "I was at a party then I went home. That's all." Her fight with Kiba had no bearing on the murder. There was no need for all those people to know about her lover's spat. At least, that was what she thought.

"Think hard on what your being accused of, Kana," reminded Tsunade, "Evidence has been found and there are witnesses who can attest to your whereabouts at the time of the murder."

'Witnesses,' Confused for a second, Kana scrunched up her nose in thought then slumped when she realized who they were talking about, 'That's right. The ANBU probably found those creeps from the alley and they squealed like the rotten pigs they are.'

Kana grimaced at Homura as as she tried to think about all her options, 'If they dug up those punks, then why didn't they just come out and ask about Tobi-san?' She eyed the panel before her and saw Danzou sitting with his hands folded on top of his cane. His hands were ever so slightly rubbing one over the other almost in a praying mantis fashion.

'Heads up! The Old Fart is getting excited and looks ready to pounce,' Kana watched Danzou warily as her fingers slowly drummed on one thigh and tried to think of what a twisted son of a bitch would do in this situation, 'Damn, I wish Itachi-san was still around.'

'Sure I could tell them and then what? Go home probably, but then why did the Hokage go through all this trouble of setting up all this,' Gut instinct was hopping up and down in such a fury that Kana couldn't ignore it, 'There's something else. Something I'm missing.'

Homura's words rose up from the back of her mind, 'Conspiring to undermine the security of Konohagakure.'

'Oh shit! Shit! That's it,' Kana looked back at Danzou, 'I've kept Tobi-san a secret for years and never said anything when he showed up again. The bastard's got me whether or not I rat out Tobi-san.'

"So we'll ask you again," said Homura, "If you know anything or anyone who we have overlooked, tell us now!"

Clearly under stress, Kana grit her teeth and tried to find some way to keep herself from being executed or sent to prison, "All I know is that I had nothing to do with it."

"Then would you tell us who did?"

All eyes returned to the girl scowling between two guards, 'It's not worth it,' thought all of her defenders, 'Just spit out his name and you're home free.'

She took a deep breath and steeled herself for the fallout, "I don't know." Kana cringed from the grumbling that echoed through the chamber.

Tsume groaned and threw her head down, 'Wrong answer, girl! Wrong answer!'

Hana looked at her mother and grumbled, "Why doesn't she say anything about the stranger from last night? Does she think she's protecting him?"

The Godaime lifted a hand and all voices stopped, "Do you understand the gravity of your situation, Uchiha? A man is dead!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I understand that, but-"

"But what," An obviously embittered Koharu stood up as she cut the girl off, "That man was a respected member of Konoha. He had a family! How could you put a 'But' in that statement?!"

Kana sighed in frustration and crossed her arms, "I can only tell you who I think was involved, but I don't have proof. Before anymore is said, I want to exchange my information for immunity."

Danzou cleared his throat and caught Tsunade's attention, "May I have a quick word with you, Hokage-sama?" He leaned over and whispered into the Godaime's ear, being careful to guard his lip movements with his cane so that even Hiashi had a hard time deciphering what the old man was saying.

Tsunade winced painfully and frowned for a good five minutes as if trying to figure what the bastard was up to before relenting. With a nod, she let Danzou address the crowd.

"Your immunity is granted," said the old man, "What information do you have?"

Relieved that she covered her bases, Kana nodded and went ahead, "That night I was attacked by your 'Witnesses' and they had their asses handed to them by Tobi of the Akatsuki."

"Tobi? That freak," Shino frowned as did everyone else when they heard the word 'Akatsuki', "What the hell does he want with Kana-chan?"

"And what else," pushed Danzou.

"And we talked," said Kana plainly, "Nothing really significant. He walked me safely home and that was it. He's contacted me a few times, but there was never any malicious intent. Of course, he might not have appreciated being followed. Like I said, I have no proof it was him, but I don't have the capability to take on a captain. He, on the other hand, does."

"I agree," Danzou hummed to himself as he took in this information, "Unfortunately, this information puts you at a disadvantage, my dear. The Akatsuki are notorious for creating spies in the midst of their enemies. Most notably, Sasori of the Red Sands. He was able to gain control of the chief of security with a sleeping mind control jutsu and for years Yuura was as loyal to Suna as any Sand shinobi."

"That's impossible. I never met this Sasori," insisted Kana.

Danzou nodded and gazed at her thoughtfully, "True, but you did meet Itachi who was skilled at copying any technique that was not a kekkei genkai."

"I don't see how," she murmured to herself, "There was never any time."

"Kana," The old man waited until he had the kunoichi's full attention, "Eight years ago the Akatsuki found a way past our security dome and kidnapped you. Why did the Akatsuki go through all that effort only to pull back and leave you behind when they were gaining the upper hand?"

Kana paled as she rifled through her memories, "I-I don't know."

"Why didn't you tell anyone when Tobi contacted you?"

She gulped and felt her world begin to crumble from underneath her, "I don't know."

The old man grunted and waved the top of his cane in the girl's direction, "While I have no doubt in my mind that you have the best intentions for Konoha, I'm sure everyone here will agree that having an unsupervised Chidori-wielding Uchiha under the control of Akatsuki in the village would be unwise. Last time a Uchiha went AWOL, a whole district was lost." Danzou was able to keep a straight face when a loud murmur of assent rumbled through the chamber. Koharu and Homura on the other hand became quiet and sullen with guilt.

Danzou looked out among the crowd, "Is there any among you who would dispute the need for increased protective custody and possible treatment?" There was a long silence and not a voice spoke up.

"Than it is agreed that you are a threat to the security of Konoha and will be admitted to my clinic in the Konoha Hospital. I'm sure your family will be glad to know it is a facility that in no way resembles a prison."

"A clinic?" Kana narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She didn't like the sound of that.

Danzou shrugged, "Of course you could always be sent straight to the regular prison with the other shinobi who break our laws."

Confused and humbled at how Danzou danced circles around her bargaining plea, a defeated Kana sunk into her chair and nodded, "Very well."

Knowing that Danzou wasn't telling the whole story, Tsunade glared at the old man from under the brim of her hat and growled through her teeth, "You're a real asshole, Danzou."

--------------------------------

"Alright, in ya' go," ordered the medic nin as he unlocked the door and opened it up.

Kana stumbled into a sparsely furnished room with a creaky bed and one small window blocked with bars. She slowly turned around, quietly surveying her new place until a pink monstrosity of cloth hit her in the face.

She held up the pink jumpsuit with both hands and hissed, "Um sorry, I don't do pink. It totally clashes with my feng shui. Got anything in day-glo orange or screaming neon green?"

The medic nin scowled at her and slammed the door closed which automatically locked with a loud click.

"Right," mumbled Kana as she plopped down on her mattress, "A facility that in no way resembles a prison."

On the other side of the ward, Izumo, Kotetsu, and Mitsu were glaring hatefully at the obstinate secretary sitting at the front desk with a disgusting plastic smile.

"What do you mean, we can't go in and see Kana," Mitsu shouted and waved to the boys waiting patiently in the lobby chairs, "We're her family. We were guaranteed that visits were allowed!"

"Yes, Kamizuki-san," chirped the secretary, "Visits are allowed when the Godaime issues proper clearance and we have yet to receive any. Perhaps you should take it up with her."

Izumo and Kotetsu groaned in frustration then quickly grabbed Mitsu by the arms before the burgundy kunoichi could lay a hand on the secretary.

"I'll take it up with you here and now, you tawdry desk jockey!"

"Where's your manager," Izumo asked at the secretary as he held his wife back, "We would like to talk to your superior please."

The woman nodded and hit the intercom, "Danzou-sama, if you could spare a moment, you're needed at the front desk."

All three shinobi froze, 'Ah shit! HIM!?'

Recognizing bullshit stalling when he saw it, Taro looked down at his brothers and jerked his head towards the door, "Come on."

The other two looked at one another, shrugged, and followed their big brother's lead. They snuck out the ward then hurried downstairs and right out the lobby.

"Whatcha' doing, niisan," asked Washi.

Taro walked backward as he surveyed the tall wall of windows, "We're gonna try to find Kana's room from out here and talk to her through a window." He side-winded across the grass with the twins trailing behind and counted the openings until he guessed where the clinic started. When they came across the first open window and tried to peer inside to no avail. Determined to get a better view, the eight year old piggy backed his brothers into the nearest tree then cupped a hand to his mouth.

"Oi Kana-neesan! Is that you in there? Hey, over here!"

Kana jumped up from her bed, stood on her tiptoes to peer out the window to see her little brothers shouting at the window three doors down.

She waved a hand in an attempt to get his attention, "Taro, I'm right here!"

"This is a restricted area," growled a voice from above the three boys, "Trespassing is not tolerated." Two masked shinobi cloaked in gray instead of tan stood above Kana's brothers.

Before he could react, Taro was knocked off the branch and the boy landed on the grass. He was scuffed up a bit, but Taro scrambled to his feet when he realized the twins were trapped in the tree with the ANBU. He picked himself up in time to catch Akio then Washi before the four year olds hit the ground.

Kana grabbed the bars with both hands and shouted down as best she could, "Stop it! What are you insane?"

The ANBU ignored the kunoichi's screaming, jumped down, then pulled Taro back by the scruff of his neck, "This should teach noisy brats a lesson about poking your noses where they don't belong."

Their big sister gasped when the cloaked nin hit Taro with one hand like swatting at a pesky fly, "Leave them alone! They're just babies!" Then she heard a clang and whirring of gears churning into motion. She saw a flat metal slat coming down slowly to block her view of the outside.

"You gotta be kidding me! You guys can't do this," Kana backed up as her hand accumulated chakra and a circle of lightening swarmed around her, "Fuck it! Harassment was not part of the agreement. I'm getting out of here." She swung her arm back then threw it forward into the wall.

Outside next to their unconscious brother, Washi and Akio froze in terror as the shadow of a cloaked shinobi crept over them.

It was a hardly one second, but the world around them tilted then became into a barren wasteland with lightening striking down from dark thunderclouds. The annoyed shinobi paused to clasp their hands together and they easily broke the genjutsu.

"Kai!"

They glanced to where the three boys were only to find an empty patch of grass. A rustle from above brought their attention up to the high branch of a nearby tree and they found Mitsu holding Taro under her shoulder with the twins safely sitting next to their mother. Frowning that they let a low level tokubetsu distract them, Danzou's men were about to jump up when sharp weapons materialized beside them.

The edge of a giant kunai was pressed on the neck of the first masked nin while the leader had the point of Izumo's matching kunai cut past his cloak and digging into the chest armor.

Kotetsu growled as he edged the kunai deeper on his captive's skin, "You like picking on kids? Funny, I get a kick out of picking on bullies."

The leader looked around at the men and kunoichi in the tree, weighing his options. If they stayed any longer then someone would really get hurt and the last thing Danzou-sama and ROOT needed was more unwanted attention. He lifted a hand to stop the other then dropped a smoke bomb.

The three parents made sure to wait for the smoke to dissipate before relaxing. They had hoped the rogue nin would beat a hasty retreat. ANBU were never to be trifled with. Unfortunately, it became only too clear that the boys were targeted for trying to get around the rules. It told them that someone meant business in keeping Kana away from everybody.

Mitsu was relieved that she and the guys showed up in time to protect the boys, but they had to get the kids home and plan a new strategy. It killed her to leave Kana inside the hospital without so much as a glimpse, but they had to think about the young ones who were unable to defend themselves.

She picked up Washi as they carried the boys home, 'We'll come back for you, Kana-chan. We promise.'

Back in the room, Kana gaped as she saw her chidori die away just before it hit the wall, "What happened?"

She pulled her hand up to inspect the empty palm noticed tiny swivel pattern of chakra on the skin before it disappeared, "A wind jutsu? They put a fuckin' wind technique on the walls. Damn it!" The kunoichi realized then that the room was especially fortified against any of her abilities and she was truly trapped.

She lifted her face up to the ceiling and screamed, "Let me out! Someone get me out of here! I don't belong here!" Kana turned around and aimed her fury at the door, throwing her heel against it.

The sound of a cane hitting the floor came up from behind the assistants and Danzou grumbled at the grainy television screens, "What is all this noise about?"

One of the men pointed to the newly admitted patient, "The Uchiha kunoichi is trying to kick down the door to her room, Danzou-sama. Should we go in and sedate her?"

Coldly eying the surveillance feed of a screaming Kana repeatedly throwing kicks into the door, Danzou murmured, "Put up a silencing jutsu around the room and do not bother with her. It will be quiet again once she breaks her leg."

-----------------------------

Kiba stood out in the rain looking towards the hospital's desolate gray wall and tiny windows, wondering how the hell did he get in such a mess. Oh yeah, this was where the Hokage told him they had locked Kana away in Danzou's 'Facility that in no way resembled a prison.'

The Inuzuka nin stuffed his hands into his pockets and gave off a sardonic snort. This wasn't exactly how he planned to spend his afternoons for the next week. It was more along the lines of getting a marriage contract put together and setting up a honeymoon. But there he was, sitting in the rain, looking at the same damn building with guilt eating at him from the inside out and his anger boiling over.

He thought back to the wedding reception when the ANBU arrested Kana then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Prince Hikaru looked just as stunned as Kiba did, but the prince walked off and cut his losses while grumbling loudly that he should just marry a nice island girl and that kunoichi were too complicated for him. What started as a stiff breeze began to pick up and herald an incoming storm from the west side of Konoha.

Kiba sighed and grumbled to Akamaru, who was sitting next to a tree so as to block the wind, 'Man, what I wouldn't do for a fire right now,' he rubbed his hands together and blew into them to warm up.

A memory of a fireside replayed itself with Kiba looking into Kana's eyes and a cheery voice quipped from one side, "Hey, team leader. It's been a while since you've said one word. How come you've turned all quiet on me?" That was the first time he thought of Kana as a possible mate and he kicked himself for not seeing the potential sooner.

"My mate," Kiba mumbled quietly, head dropped even lower. He noticed several clusters of ants on the ground, rushing to their hill for protection from the storm and ignoring the beetles plodding along at their own pace.

Watching the beetles trotting to a rotting stump, Shino's words echoed in Kiba's mind, "You're usually one to act on impulse... Interesting, you feel accountable and responsible for her without being reminded to slow down."

A gust of wind came bursting through the treetops and hit Kiba with some cold air. Shivering, he pulled his jacket closer and caught the Kana's lingering scent that had been hiding. Memories of heated kisses, skin pressing on skin, and hot breath mingling hit Kiba like a train and transported his imagination back to their first night together.

"I was getting cold waiting for you," beckoned her voice with a playful come hither giggle that always wrapped him around her finger. Kiba was abruptly broken from his daydreaming again by the wind biting at the back of his neck. This time he flipped up the collar to block out the horrible weather, but it was becoming obvious that he was losing the battle against the storm.

He stood up, gave one last look at the gray building, and sighed. As he turned away, the corner of his eye caught a small pale hand tentatively reach out between the bars of one small window and stretch out fingers to feel the same raindrops that were falling on him.

"Is-is that?" Kiba turned back around then walked out from under the tree branches and into the pouring rain. He couldn't be sure that it was her hand. It could belong to another 'Patient'. Even after adding chakra to his nose, the rain dampened and mixed up the scents in the area, making it hard to confirm who was on the other side of that open window.

Desperate to reach the hand, Kiba hurried out to the side of the building, pushed chakra to his feet, and ran up the gray siding as best he could. The wind howled and pushed harder the higher he went, but he kept moving. He had to find out if it was her. An especially strong gust blasted at him from the side, causing Kiba to fall on one knee and use his hands to grip the wall.

There was a slight creaking sound that came from one corner of the window then a metal slat began to slowly slide down behind the bars and Kiba saw his chance being cut off. He got back up then scrambled on hands and knees before it was too late. The person behind the bars also showed some distress. A matching hand grasped the edge of the lowering barrier and tried to push it back up or stop it's decent.

Then he heard her.

"Come on, you nitpicking bastards. Stop it! I just want to feel the rain! Wait a sec, please..." Whimpering, she pulled her wet hand inside before the edge came down and crushed her arm. With a final slam, the window and Kana's voice was cut off completely from the world again.

Kiba snarled in frustration then jumped away from the wall to land on the ground on the far side of Akamaru, "Someone saw me climbing up the building and didn't want me talking to her." He looked up and around to memorize the window's location then headed for home.

Akamaru followed after his master and asked, 'What are we going to do now?'

"Now that we know exactly where they're keeping her," Kiba clenched both hands into tight fists and quickened his pace, "We're going to get her out of there."

------------

Grumbling at the metal slat, Kana could still hear the pitter-patter of water drops hitting the window sill and see the accumulated water slipping underneath the barrier and forming a tiny puddle.

"Is something the matter, Kana-chan," came a voice from her cell door.

The kunoichi spun around and huffed at Danzou, who was standing safely from the other side of the door, "You betcha, Old Fart! What's the big idea?"

"You already know that reaching through the bars is expressly against the rules," chided the scarred shinobi.

Kana stepped closer to the door, "And why is that? Obviously this hellhole was customized with jutsu that counteracts my abilities. Then you should already know that I have no water or wind skills."

The old man grunted apathetically, "The rules apply to everyone, my dear. But I am not so cold hearted that I cannot be persuaded to bend the rules."

"You? Bend the rules? Yeah, right," she scoffed.

Danzou shrugged and moved back, "If you're not interested in earning your freedom, then I shall leave you to the rest of your day."

"Oi," Kana ignored her gut feeling to let him walk away, but she hadn't talked to a soul all day and was desperate for some interaction, even if it was from Danzou the Old Fart, "Just how much are you able to bend the rules?"

Danzou shifted his cane from one hand to the other, "Just how badly do you wish to feel the rain on your skin and wind in your hair again?" He reached into his clothing and pulled out a chain with the key to her cell attached to it.

She eyed the key as it swung back and forth, resisting the temptation to grab it out of his hand, "Depends on what your asking from me."

"Nothing more than what nature intended for you to do," he replaced the key into his clothes and pulled out a single piece of paper, "Just sign your name on the dotted line and you are only two days away from getting out of this cramped little room. You can always decline the offer, but it's only a matter of time before the Hokage will be forced to hand you over into my care. Having your permission in writing can make the process faster, but I assure you, Tsunade-sama will give in again and my mission will be completed."

Kana was already getting an inkling as to what he wanted and she could feel the rope tightening around her neck, "Your mission, huh? Word gets around, you know. A little bird told me that you might have some Uchiha DNA on ice. Care to fill me in on who's the frozen pop?"

Danzou's grip on the top of his cane tightened just a bit and he made a mental note to check to see what Sai had been up to lately. He quickly regained his composure and turned his attention back to the annoying girl.

"That is not your concern," evaded the old man, "All that matters is the Sharingan. Be proud. Your clan would have been happy that the clan's bloodline limit will remain pure. We can make the whole insemination as painless as possible. You take a little trip to an operating room and have a short nap. Then we move you to a cottage outside the village and wait nine months."

"And after the baby is born, odds are I get to take a dirt nap," Kana backed up with disgust at the revolting offer, "Consider this my declining the offer. So you can take your key and shove it where the sun don't shine."

Danzou remained stone faced then simply replied, "Very well. Your punishment for breaking the rules will be one day without sunlight."

She slapped her cheek with one hand and whined, "Oh dear, and me without my fake bake tanner! Whatever will I do?"

Not bothering to waste a word on her taunting, Danzou reached to the panel beside her door and switched off the only light bulb in her room.

Kana gasped as she looked around the sudden darkness then ran up to the slot on her door in a panic, "Hey! Hey! You said no sunlight. You didn't say absolutely no light."

"Did I," Danzou stood there without bothering to switch the light back on, "My mistake."

She glared hatefully at him and growled out, "You're a real asshole, you know that!"

He frowned then stepped back, "Tread lightly, Kana-chan," The old man limped away with his cane hitting the floor in a slow and careful rhythm, "Or your punishment may be extended another day."

Now thoroughly pissed off, Kana slammed the heel of her palm against the metal door in retaliation, making the noise echo down the empty hall and reaching Danzou's ears. There was only a slight pause before he kept on walking, but his determined frown lifted in satisfaction for a fraction of a second then was gone.

-------------------

Another lonely day and even lonelier night went by, and the staff noticed how Kana became listless and yet more unstable in their limited interaction with her. When she was first brought in, the kunoichi was already desperate for some form of contact with the outside world and her repeated requests for her family to visit were always intercepted before the Godaime could see them.

Danzou's orders were simple and to the point. Interaction with those in charge of her were to be kept short and cold. Any conversation was stifled or flat out ignored by those who did not want to incur the old shinobi's wrath, which was everyone.

Outside the secured area of the ward, two assistants were going down the daily checklist and taking down notes from observing their patients through the hidden cameras.

One guy hit the button for the next patient, "And now for the infamous Uchiha Kana in room twelve. Tch, why they put that slip of a girl in here with the crackpots is beyond me."

"Because it's the only place that can handle her chidori," The other man pointed at the screen, "Kunoichi, remember."

The first one sneered as he clicked his pen and started writing on the chart, "Sure, she is. What's she doing now?"

"Take a look for yourself," sighed the second assistant. He leaned forward and turned the volume up on the monitor. The sound of measured footsteps echoed inside the surveillance room.

The two men watched the girl slowly walking around the room, downcast eyes barely registering the area and outstretched palm grazing the wall like a caged tiger trying to figure a way out of her prison.

But the men knew otherwise. Kana had stopped trying to escape a couple days ago and whenever they brought her out, the security was always too tight for Kana to bolt for freedom. Now it looked like the girl was resigned to her fate.

At that moment, the food trays were being distributed and Kana's tray was pushed in through the slat. She simply ignored it, walked past the food, and kept sliding her hand along the wall. Glancing at one another, the men wondered if there would be a sane person to release once the council decided she was no longer a threat.

A quiet janitor listened quietly by the door then when it was apparent that the workers had moved on to another patient, he continued on with his job, sweeping up the floor as he made his way to the utilities closet. He replaced the broom, hat, and overalls then walked into the break room.

Lying face down on the table was the real janitor, snoring loudly into his squished lunch. The open bottle of pop was replaced with a new one with the first bottle dumped down the sink.

Without arousing any suspicion, Kiba calmly sauntered down the halls and out the hospital doors. He stopped at the front gates long enough for Akamaru to join him for the trip home.

'So how did it go,' asked the huge dog as he padded along side of his master. To Akamaru's worry, Kiba didn't reply right away. His master was too deep in thought and the guy didn't even realize that he was plowing through people, who scowled at the upstart Inuzuka.

When they reached the clan lands, Kiba finally sighed and growled to Akamaru, 'The security system is good. Real good. And chances are I haven't even seen half of what they got. This'll be tougher than we originally thought.'

The dog nin snorted and shook his head, 'Did you think it would be an easy bait and switch like when you broke me out of the vet clinic years ago. That particular ward was built to hold S-class criminals when the regular prisons can't handle them.'

'Yeah, I know,' replied Kiba as they walked up the path to their home, 'You do remember what else happened way back then, Akamaru. You would have been better off if I had left you there for treatment instead of trying to hide you from everybody. Maybe I should drop this stupid idea of breaking her out and leave things alone.' The duo shuffled through the front door and headed for the kitchen where everyone was waiting for his report.

Alarmed at the hopelessness in his master's voice, Akamaru shook his head and argued, 'I was legitimately sick, Kiba! I took out an entire team of ANBU. I seriously doubt that the Hokage would have let a mind control jutsu like Sasori's slip past her inspections. Kana doesn't belong there and everyone knows it.'

"That's exactly the problem," said Kuromaru when Kiba and Akamaru strode inside the kitchen.

Kiba looked at his mother's nin-dog, "What are you talking about?"

Hana tapped the table surface in annoyance, "Everyone knows she's in there. Even the newspaper had an article about her and we're in the middle of Chuunin Exams. It's as if Konoha wants the whole world to know that one of our Uchiha has become a liability."

"That," Kiba frowned in confusion, "Is strange."

Izumo leaned back in a chair and crossed his arms, "And what's worse is that Hokage-sama may be in on it."

"Why do you think that," asked Kiba.

"She just sits there and lets us talk at her," Kotetsu said with anger growing in his voice, "Then says our protests are duly noted then dismisses us."

Tsume stood up from her seat at the table to explain, "We're thinking Kana's being used as bait for whoever the real murderer is."

Angry at whole set up, Hana stood from her seat and paced the kitchen, "I was one of the ninja assigned by Tsunade to look over the crime scene after the council put Kana into the Danzou's facility. Whoever it is, was strong enough to take out an ANBU captain without leaving any clues behind. No blood. Not even from the corpse. No left over residues from weapons. Not even a fucking scent."

"If the murderer comes for her, there's no telling what his or her intentions are," surmised Izumo, "Most likely for the Uchiha bloodline."

Kiba ran a hand through his hair in frustration and sighed, "Then wouldn't it be safer to leave Kana there for her own protection. I just came back from the hospital and that the system is air-tight."

"Did you catch a glimpse of Kana," asked Mitsu.

"The closest I could get was playing the janitor bit outside the ward. I saw the footage of her in the cell and it's not good. It looks like she's about ready to crack!"

"If left in there any longer, Tobi won't have much of a brain in the kunoichi to work with and then he might as well kill her since she would be uncontrollable!"

"Maybe that's just what he wants," Izumo thought aloud, "More chaos."

"But we can't just abandon her there," insisted the burgundy kunoichi, "Tsume-sama, would you leave your child in the hands of that monster, Danzou?"

There was long silence as the Inuzuka stared hard at the floor then she grunted, "Tonight it is."

------------------------

After being led back from the showers, she shuffled through the door and plopped down on her cot. Kana didn't bother looking up when the light bulb went out in her room.

After lights out, Kana usually retreated into the meditation technique Hinata-sensei had taught the young kunoichi to keep her temper under control in stressful situations. Kana was glad for it. Meditation helped pass the time and kept her mind from closing in on itself.

Tonight felt different. There was an energy in the air and the Uchiha kunoichi wanted to stay as alert as possible. She used her Sharingan in the darkness to watch the window for any movement, looking for any sign of life. The tip of her bloodied finger scratched at the wall and floor without her realizing the pain. It didn't matter anyways since in the morning a visiting medic would simply heal it, no questions asked.

"Kana-chan..." a soft whisper bounced off the walls.

She jerked her head to the window that remained empty. The door also stayed quiet without any movement.

'Great, now I'm hearing things,' Kana lifted legs up, pulled her knees close and let her head drop in her arms, trying to find solace from within.

After a minute, another cheery whisper reached her ears again, "Psst Kana-chan..."

Warily lifting her head from her arms, the kunoichi's red pupils slid to the pitch black corner of the room that the murmur originated. The shadows swam against the wall until they formed a unified shape. The swirled orange mask came into view as he stepped in the moonlight and looked down at the young kunoichi.

"Now you show up," murmured Kana then she dropped her head back down and sighed, "What ever happened to keeping an eye on me?"

He nervously scratched the hair sticking out the top of his head and shrugged, "Tobi thought it would be best to keep a low profile. Tobi was only trying to protect Kana-chan from the man that was following you. He saw you with me and was going to tell the Hokage. Tobi didn't want Kana-chan to get in trouble. So he took care of the problem. But they still locked up little Kana."

"You," breathed Kana then she scowled deeply, "So it really was you!"

He made himself comfortable on the bed next to her and patted the top of her head, "It had to be done. He was on to us and I couldn't let him just walk away. That would ruin our little secret. Besides playing with the Leaf nin is always fun."

Kana sniffed and tilted her head from his hand, "Only you would think killing an ANBU and letting me get caught would be fun."

..........

A chime went off at the front desk, alerting the secretary that someone or someones have crossed the threshold to the clinic. She glanced at the monitor to see Kana's parents shaking the rain off themselves then strolling down the hallway. The secretary rolled her eyes and returned to her novel.

Right when she expected the visitors to come waltzing through the door, the secretary raised her voice, "I'm sorry, but I still need proper clearance. Besides visiting hours are over."

Izumo and Kotetsu stepped to either side to reveal Mitsu striding up to the desk, hands already running through her jutsu.

"Got ya' clearance right here," Mitsu cast a genjutsu over the surprised secretary before the woman could fully stand up from her seat. The secretary swayed for a second, yawned with a stretch, then sat back down to read.

"Did she set any alarms off," asked Kiba as he and Akamaru inspected the secretary blinking at her novel in a foggy haze.

Izumo shook his head, "She didn't have time. Now let's go before it wears off."

.........

The older Uchiha whined pathetically, "I am truly sorry, Kana-chan. This might seem too little too late, but I want to help. Please let Tobi make it up to you."

"Aside from turning yourself in and I know that's wishful thinking, how do you plan on doing that," spat the girl and scooted away the man.

He waited she finished glaring at him then leaned forward, "You know, Tobi can get you out of here in a snap. All you have to do is say the word."

........

As the four shinobi followed a safe distance ahead, Izumo scouted the empty offices and intersecting halls. Once reaching the far hall with Kana's room, he glanced around the corner to see a team patrolling the floor.

'Shit,' Izumo held a hand up then waved for the others to fall back a few feet, 'ANBU...Four,' he signaled back.

"Looks like we're up," whispered Kotetsu to Mitsu and motioned her forward. They slid along the wall and joined Izumo at the corner. Kotetsu copied Mitsu in her hand signs then they waited until most of the ANBU wandered close to their position.

The masked shinobi gathered at the far end when Mitsu and Kotetsu stepped out in front of them then released their Empty Mind jutsu. The ANBU felt awashed with chakra one second then... nothing. They looked around for a bit, shrugged, and went about their business.

"Here we go, boy," said Kiba as he fed Akamaru a soldier pill then transformed the nin dog into his clone. The two Kibas slipped past Kotetsu and Mitsu then carefully snuck around the dazed ANBU as they continued on their patrol as if nothing was happening.

..........

Kana watched Tobi stand up and she frowned, "Impossible. This place has a top security system. Not to mention, it's crawling with Danzou's ANBU. There's no way you can get us out without them chasing and I'll be right back where I start."

"It is very possible with a doujutsu from our clan," Stretching out his palm, the older Uchiha knelt down on one knee, "I can still teach you so much, Kana. Let me to take you home and I can show Kana-chan how to make sure this never happens to you again."

...........

The ANBU on the left stopped in his pacing and winced when the tiny tendril of something foul tickled his nose, "You smell somethin'?" The others sniffed the air as a distinct rank made it past the illusion of an empty hall.

"Yeah," said one with a frown.

"Is that," the last one scowled from under her mask and turned to face the others, "Wet dog?"

Beads of sweat formed on Mitsu's brow as she felt her chakra begin draining at a faster rate, "K-Kotetsu?"

"I know," grunted Kotetsu, "I'm losing it too. Get ready, Izumo."

"Right," He built up the chakra within himself and began molding it for his Syrup Capture Field.

"Get your ass moving, Kiba," grumbled Mitsu and focused on pressing the image harder into her three targets which caused her to become lightheaded from their fighting back.

..........

Kana's heart felt like it was going to burst with the anticipation of freedom and she experienced a shudder of power lust. Power promised by the one person who could give her everything she dreamed of.

Looking at his mask with hope, she slowly reached out one hand to grasp his and whispered, "Home..."

"Gatsuuga!" The chuunin jumped in the air and twisted into two great hurricanes.

The loud rumbling of the Kiba and Akamaru drilling their way through the metal door and supporting wall was the last straw in breaking the ANBU from the genjutsu. Kotetsu caught Mitsu when the jutsu blew back in her face and swept up the kunoichi before she hit the floor. The masked shinobi also dropped to their knees as their minds went spinning from losing their equilibrium for so long.

Kiba and Akamaru spun out of their Fang Over Fang jutsu only to find a dark lonely cell with the strong lingering scent of Kana being there only just a few seconds ago. Then there was the other scent of musty old leather that Kiba had learned to hate with a vengeance.

"DAMN IT!" He slammed a fist on what was left of the door.

------------------

AN: In an attempt to motivate myself, I promised not to read fanfic updates from my favorite stories until this chapter was posted and it's been KILLING ME! Now that it's done, I'm off to catch up on my reading. Whee! Bliss!


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Naruto nor make any profit from it.

Hey guys! Over two months is a long time to wait for an update. Thank you so much for your reviews and patience willardlol, Princess Hatake, succubusdreams, Lady Malignant, YOURIMAGINARYFRIEND, Ninja Without A Nindo, Chipfest, and Topazdragon. You all are the best and heads up! There's some manga spoilers ahead.

Enjoy!

Chapter 22

The dust clouds cleared before Kiba and Akamaru. All they could do was stare at the horrible sight of the empty room. Broken debris and pieces of the surrounding wall were strewn about. The cot was no longer in place, but had been thrown upside down from their twin hurricanes and now rested pitifully against the far wall.

"Inuzuka," they heard Izumo's shout from the far end of the hall. Izumo lifted his fist up to his lips then let loose his Syrup Capture Field before the ANBU fully recovered from the genjutsu, momentarily trapping them to the floor.

Akamaru barked a warning at his master, 'We have to go now!' Then he spun around and ran towards the others.

Kiba gave one last look at the empty cell before sending chakra to the soles of his feet and running over the sticky floor.

With Kotetsu carrying Mitsu, all five nin retreated out of the hallway and into the waiting room. The secretary had woken from the genjutsu and was about to hit the alarm button under her desk. This time Izumo didn't bother with a genjutsu and simply knocked the woman unconscious.

Regrouping in the waiting room, Izumo doubled checked his team's numbers and was soon livid, "What happened?" When he didn't see his stepdaughter among them, the man grabbed Kiba's shirt and growled, "Where is she?"

The chuunin shook his head, "She wasn't there. I could tell Kana had been inside, but it was as if we only just missed her."

Izumo gaped at Kiba then shouted, "But how and where would she have gone?"

"Doesn't matter now," interrupted Kotetsu as he helped Mitsu stand up to walk, "Because we need to be gone before reinforcements arrive."

"Too late," moaned Kiba and pointed in the direction from where the odor of several ANBU were heading straight for them.

In a matter of seconds, all five were surrounded by a second guard team that appeared out of thin air and held each of the rogue shinobi at knife point.

"Hokage-sama would like a word with all of you," growled the cloaked captain.

Inside the Hokage Tower, Tsunade paused, re-winded the tape then replayed the footage from the clinic's video room. They all watched a dark figure carry on a casual conversation with Kana while the 'Rescuers' distracted the guards then Kana disappeared in a whirlwind of chakra. Focusing the close up to Kana, they could read her lips forming the word, "Home". An incredibly annoyed Sasuke stood beside the Hokage with his fingers tapping along tightly crossed arms. Equally agitated, Danzou sat with the other two elders, Koharu and Homura.

The Hokage hit the stop button on the remote, turned on her heels, then bellowed at the five sullen ninja before her, "RIGHT IN THE WAY! YOU HAD TO BE RIGHT IN THE WAY!"

Akamaru whined a long and pitiful apology before dropping his hairy head to the floor. Kiba stared blankly down at his shoes, letting the Hokage bluster in his ear. Yeah, a part of him knew the plan was a long shot that at the very least would bring the Hokage down on them like a ton of bricks, but Kiba knew he couldn't live with himself if he didn't try.

Sasuke dropped his arms, rubbed a hand through his hair in frustration, "All that planning and twenty-four hour surveillance gone in less than five minutes."

Raising her head, Mitsu couldn't believe what she heard and stared hatefully at Sasuke, "You knew what was going on? The entire time?"

"Who do you think suggested it," he murmured darkly not caring a wit about the woman's growing anger, "Before the council meeting, I told them that it had to be Tobi's work, but they wanted further proof. Kana's admission was all we needed to put the plan into action."

"So you let Kana get so close to insanity on purpose," accused Kotetsu and looked at both elders for confirmation.

Koharu frowned at the man's stare, but gave a guilty nod, "Yes, we did."

"But that was outright mental torture," cried out Mitsu then looked over at Tsunade, "How could you, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade deflated at the kunoichi's question and breathed, "It was a necessary evil. Believe me when I say I took no pleasure from ordering this. That is why we assigned this slimy son of bitch for the job."

The parents turned as one to glare at the old man who straightened his back and stated with great pride, "I make no apologies. I love my job."

"In that case I will apologize," Homura removed his glasses and bowed his head, "This was the best we could come up with at the time. We had to bring out Tobi and from what information we had, the only way he seems to approach her is when she's most vulnerable or in trouble."

"You could have told us and avoided this whole mess," mumbled Izumo as he slumped in his seat, "We're shinobi. We understand what's necessary for missions."

Tsunade shook her head, "I couldn't risk it. There was a chance that Tobi would have been keeping an eye on you for information."

"Which is probably what happened," said Sasuke and he rubbed his chin in thought, "And would explain why he knew when to strike. He is good."

Kiba had been silent until what Sasuke's words hit him and he groaned out loud, "That means someone got past Mom's nose repeatedly. She is gonna be sooo pissed when she finds out."

Scratching his head in confusion, Kotetsu decided to bring up a good question, "But how could he get close enough to know what we're planning without anyone sensing him there?"

"How did he waltz right through Konohagakure without any of our ANBU patrol, thousands of trained shinobi, or our security dome picking up on him? He's Akatsuki," stated Tsunade and she angrily thumped her desk several times, "They know all about us and we still know so little about them."

"And now we're back to where we started minus one bait," Sasuke felt the angry chakra flare out from Kiba and reluctantly corrected himself, "I mean, Kana."

Tsunade smirked as she looked out of the bay window, "Luckily, I still have my ace in the hole. Shiranui, time to go get Nara." She turned around to see all eyes staring at her in curiosity and gave them a haughty smile.

"I ordered my best strategist to come up with a contingency plan should Sasuke's fail," Tsunade chuckled at the Uchiha, who grumbled and sulked in silence, "You're a skilled fighter, boy, but tactics are not your specialty."

As they waited for Genma to fetch Shikamaru, Shizune leaned over and whispered, "By the way Mitsu, there seems to be an adverse reactions from your Empty Mind jutsu on the people you hit. How does one counteract the affects?"

"You mean the serious case of the munchies," asked Kotetsu as he and Mitsu glanced at one another.

"Have you tried offering them a snack," suggested Mitsu.

"So that's why the secretary cleaned off my plate of dango right in front of me," Tsunade sighed and nodded to Shizune, "Tell the team to hit the cafeteria."

The medic nin nodded once and as she walked out the door, Shikamaru and Shino strolled into the video room with Genma behind them.

"So what do you got for me, Nara," said Tsunade and sat down in her chair.

"You assumed that I have a plan figured out already," Shika mumbled from one side of his mouth and shifted to lean on a wall. There was an awkward silence as everyone waited.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed, "Just because I did, doesn't mean you should expect this from me all the time. I have other duties you know. Now that Shino's no longer playing temp for his father. He sent several kikaichu into the clinic to keep an eye on Kana and if the ANBU failed to capture the intruder, then at least one beetle should hitch a ride in Kana's jumpsuit."

Tsunade looked in Shino's direction, "And?"

"Infiltration successful," said Shino with hood cloaking the barely perceptible nod, "All the kikai are accounted for except one. Depending on their location, I expect the beetle to return within a day or two."

Right then four ANBU wrapped in black cloaks flickered into the room and bowed on one knee, "Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade turned to the captain, "Report."

He looked up and said, "It is confirmed that the Akatsuki and the kunoichi did not re-appear anywhere near the Inuzuka main house nor their old residence."

"He must have taken her to one of his secret bases outside of Konoha," surmised Tsunade, "Go through the list of Akatsuki safe houses Sasuke was so kind to disclose years ago." Everyone watched team disappear in another flash and found themselves right where they started last night. Where the hell did those two go?

In the back of his mind, Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief. The trap jutsu he set on the entrance to the shrine was fool proof. Sasuke was confident there was at least one hideout that he wouldn't need to divulge. Once Madara saw the traps he would decide that it's too much trouble to take Kana there. It would only set off all the explosions, signaling to all of Konohagakure of their location.

-----------------

"Wakie, wakie! That's enough sleep for you!"

'Uuuhhh,' Kana heard Tobi's distinct and annoyingly cheery voice ring in her ear and disrupt the lovely darkness of her dreamless sleep. Wincing from being woken too soon, she automatically pulled the blanket over her head and burrowed deeper in the mattress.

'Hang on, I don't remember falling asleep,' The kunoichi stirred sluggishly then peeked out from under the blanket, "AH!" A familiar swirl of orange had suddenly popped into view, startling her fully awake. Then it retreated into the soft light of candles.

Tobi twisted around to something beyond her peripherals and said, "Would Kana-chan like some nourishment? Tobi noticed that you grew a bit thin in that place."

Groaning heavily from the grogginess of oversleeping, Kana slowly stretched then pulled herself up from the thin mattress. The heavy aroma of hot broth and comforting noodles surrounded the confused kunoichi, but instead of creating the usual hunger pangs, her stomach seemed to turn itself inside out then flip itself back out again.

Glancing around in an attempt to get her bearings, the young kunoichi couldn't barely believe the words that came out of her mouth, "M-Maybe later, Tobi-san. Where are we and how did we get here?" She looked around to see where they were. Kana wasn't sure, but the place seemed familiar. It was difficult for her to tell since the candles lit up only a small portion of the room and a bamboo screen blocked what was at the far end.

Tobi laid the bowl of ramen off to one side and sat down, making himself comfortable before the girl, "Remember what I said last night. My Mangekyou has a neat little trick that lets me pop up anywhere I want and I get to bring whatever or whoever I want with me."

"B-but you said 'Home'," stammered Kana, "I distinctly remember you saying that you'd take me home!"

"Yes, where you belong," said the masked nin sheepishly, "Where you should have been brought up from the very beginning. Home among the Uchiha."

It was quiet as Kana processed his words until she replied without any real mirth, "Oh ha-ha. That's good. You got me on that one, Tobi-san. Now would you be so kind as to transport me to where my fiance, parents, and brothers currently reside which is in the Main house of the Inuzuka clan. Or must I get more specific with my foot up your ass!?"

"Why the rush," asked Tobi calmly and pressed the food back into her hands, "You only just got here. Besides, using the Mangekyou for transporting takes quite a bit of chakra from me and we both could use some time to relax."

Kana took the bowl absentmindedly without eating, "You don't understand. I have to get back. I haven't apologized to Kiba-kun yet. We need to fix things between us."

"Hmmm?" The orange mask peered at her thoughtfully, "Last time we talked, you weren't too sure where you stood with him. Have you come to a decision about your young man?"

Kana leaned back on the wall behind her and sighed. That week in Danzou's clinic had given her ample time to think about her and Kiba. It was his face and the feeling of Kiba's arms wrapped around her eased Kana into much needed meditation to make it through the lonely nights. There was no doubt in her mind that the cherished memories of him helped her survive that awful place.

She sat up straight, looked into the older Uchiha's exposed eye, and confidently said, "Yes, Tobi-san. Kiba is important to me and I don't want to lose him."

"I see," He murmured darkly. Apparently that bond was still there despite his efforts. Not what he hoped for. He'll just alter the plan and take stronger measures later on.

His voice became cheery once again and he gave her a loving pat on the head, "Not a problem, Kana-chan. As soon as we're both fully recovered then we'll see to your Kiba-kun."

She frowned slightly, "But when will that be?"

"Soon is soon, Kana-chan. Now eat!"

The girl pouted as she picked up her chopsticks and fiddled with the noodles. Her stomach wasn't nearly as queasy as before, but she didn't feel like eating just yet. Much to the older Uchiha's disappointment, Kana kept stirring the bowl, occasionally lift up a limp noodle then drop it back in the soup. The young kunoichi found it disconcerting to have the orange mask cheerfully watching her every move.

Kana squirmed under his scrutiny until she couldn't take it anymore, "Sooo since we have some time to kill you can tell me what happened between Teme and Itachi-niisan?"

Tobi rose up in curiosity, "Oooh, no proper respect for Sasuke-san?"

"Of course not, but forget that," She tapped her finger on the floor and firmly demanded, "Story! Now!"

Tobi sighed and began adjusting his mask for proper line of sight for the genjutsu, "Alright then. Just like last time. All you have to do is-"

"Uh uh, no way," Kana scrambled in reverse until her back hit the wall and completely covered her eyes with both arms, "You ain't catching me with that messed up genjutsu like last time."

The man whined at her reaction, "Awww, I was going to skip most of what happened in the district since you're already familiar with that part."

"Not that I wouldn't have appreciated the kind gesture," purred Kana sarcastically from under her hands, "But I will not have any puppet-slave jutsu lurking around in my head just waiting to go off at the worst possible moment."

Tobi pointed to himself and cried, "What? Who Tobi?"

Kana dropped her hands to shake an accusing finger, "Yes, you!"

"Kana-chan wounds Tobi," sniffed the masked shinobi and hung his head low, "Don't you trust me?"

The girl looked the mysterious Akatsuki up and down, "Hell no!"

He shrugged and chirped, "Fair enough," Tobi sat crossed legged in front of his captive audience, "I'll just have to play storyteller. Okay, you already know that Itachi let Sasuke live so that one day the boy would challenge him. But what happened years later was that Itachi lured his little brother to an old abandoned city for a final match. Remind me to take you to see the ruins. Very educational that place. Uchiha used to hang out there all the time. Anyways, it was among the buildings that Sasuke and Itachi had this all out brawl of their best jutsu. First, was the genjutsu..."

Within the folds of Kana's pink jumpsuit, the kikaichu carefully crept out of it's hiding place and searched for clues for where here was. It crawled around the kunoichi's leg and onto the floor, being careful to stay in the shadows. The surface under it's feet was hard, cold, and smooth. The air was stale and the kikai noted how it's feet left a tiny trail through the dusty floor. As the large shinobi with the menacing chakra puttered on about a fight, the beetle wandered around, confused and trouble getting it's bearings.

"And Sasuke was able to break Itachi's genjutsu like that," Tobi snapped his fingers, "Just like a twig! After that, they went at it with their elite combat skills and their most powerful ninjutsu as only our clan could throw down!"

Kana's eyes had grown wide in an attempt to piece together such a fight with her imagination and waved her hands for more, "And? What else? Wh-what kind of ninjutsu? How long were they at it? Tell me more!"

"Oh I don't know if Kana-chan could handle this part right now. Maybe if she had some food to build up her strength, she could handle all this information," he said while teasing the kunoichi and waving the bowl in front of her nose.

"Ugh for the love of-," Kana grabbed the bowl of noodles and slurped it down in ten seconds flat. She pounded on her chest and coughed down the last bits before returning to the stunned Tobi.

"Sheesh, whatever happened to eating with delicate measures and polite table manners. I was sure I had bought at least fifteen minutes of stalling," mumbled the orange shinobi and crossed his arms.

After climbing over walls and exploring corners, the kikai finally felt the warmth of sunshine piercing the cool atmosphere. Success! Black wings unfolded and the kikai fluttered toward the small rush of air intake from a slit in the ceiling.

--------------

Hinata politely knocked on her little sister's room and waited until Hanabi sat up in her bed before walking inside, "How are you feeling, neechan?" The older sat down on the bed next to the younger and patiently waited for Hanabi to gather her thoughts.

"Scared, overwhelmed, sick to my stomach," groaned Hanabi as she leaned into Hinata, "Take your pick. They all apply."

Sympathizing with her sister, Hinata ran a comforting hand over Hanabi's shoulder, "Worrying yourself sick will only make it worse. Relax, you'll survive this. What about father? Have you told him yet?"

Hanabi winced at the thought of her father's reaction and shook her head.

The older woman lowered her gaze to Hanabi's level, "It's impossible to hide this from our clan, neechan. You're lucky Neji and I have been running interference for you, but that won't last much longer."

"I know, but I want to tell Sasuke first," Hanabi hung her head down, "Truth is, I'm not too worried about Sasuke's reaction, rather father's and the elders'. I would feel better if he was there with me when I tell everyone else about the pregnancy."

Hinata reached for Hanabi's arm and pulled the both of them up from the bed, "Then you better go find him as soon as possible."

And there she was now, wandered around through the streets of Konohagakure, imagining how she would break the news to Sasuke.

Inside a sweets shop, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke sat enjoying some lunch and brainstorming on the Madara situation.

Naruto rubbed his forehead harshly and grumbled, "Let's see. There was the cave in the River country where we found Gaara."

Kakashi didn't bother looking up from his little orange book, "Sakura destroyed it remember."

"Right right," mumbled Naruto and he leaned his chin back down on one fist, "Hmmm, there's the bridge Sasori talked about to Sakura-chan."

"No, that was just a one time set up and the bridge was destroyed when you went Kyuubi," murmured Sasuke then paused when the Kakashi and Naruto stared at him, "Orochimaru liked to brag about that," he explained.

"Hey I know! What about that old city where... Oh no wait," This time it was Naruto's turn to sneer at his best friend, "You and your brother smashed that place to smithereens!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and calmly took a sip of tea, "They're probably at his old cabin in the woods. That's where Itachi found him years ago."

"The woods, huh? That narrows things down significantly. Quick let's head for THE WOODS," Facing west, Naruto jump up from the bench then paused before turning and pointing north,"Or these woods!" Then spun on his heels and gestured south, "Or maybe those-"

"ALL I KNOW," cut off Sasuke then with eyes shifting around at the other patrons, he lowered his voice so as not to attract any more attention, "Is that my brother found Madara without anyone noticing him missing while still far enough to be personally trained by Madara."

Pulling Naruto back down, Kakashi nodded at Sasuke's assessment, "Best guess is that his little hideaway is on the Fire Country borders where it's easy to avoid regular patrols."

"Good point," said Naruto as he sat down, "But which border do we start?"

As the other two went back to brainstorming, Sasuke's eyes lit up momentarily before calmly and carefully pouring some more tea into his cup, "We're going to have some company in a minute."

Naruto and Kakashi turned in time to see Hanabi duck under the shop's cloth banner and search the customers until her pearl eyes found a seemingly aloof Sasuke who waited with the utmost patience.

Knowing Hanabi's little secret, Naruto hopped up from the table, grabbed Kakashi by the elbow and thumbed outside, "Wow, look at the time. We gotta head out and go do that thing for the Hokage. Right, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah sure," Blinking his visible eye, Kakashi slowly got up then stretched his spine, "That thing."

Shuffling past Hanabi, Naruto leaned over to her and whispered loudly, "Good luck, Hanabi-neechan!" Then he gave the nervous girl a friendly slap on the back for encouragement.

As Naruto and Kakashi walked out of the tea shop, the others could hear Kakashi grumble, "You should really work on your subtlety skills, Naruto. This 'Bull in the China Shop' method won't fly for much longer."

Sasuke played it cool by simply sipping his tea, but he kept a watchful eye on Hanabi, who appeared to have trouble keeping her fingers from fumbling together, much like her sister's bad habit. She was normally pretty quiet and stoic, but Hanabi's strange silence was getting on his nerves.

"If it upsets you this much to be seen with me in public, maybe it would be best that I leave," He was about to stand up, but Hanabi stopped him by grabbing his forearm.

"No, don't leave," Hanabi pulled her hand back then regained her composure, "Us being seen together is the least of our worries, Sasuke."

He snorted, "I'll say. If this is about me disappearing after your sister's wedding, I can explain..."

"No it's not that either," She interrupted again, "I understand that a lot has been going on since Kana was admitted into Danzou's clinic."

"You don't know the half of it. She's gone."

Half a second passed before it sunk properly in Hanabi's brain, "Gone? What do you mean gone?"

Sasuke didn't have time to respond because a loud sound roared through the walls around them and the ground rumbled under their feet. People scrambled in the streets trying to decipher where the explosions were coming from.

"What's going on," cried a shopkeeper from across the way, "Are we under attack again?"

"I don't know," said a citizen who stopped running long enough to shout, "But they're are coming from the old Uchiha district." Then he continued sprinting down the street as fast as he could.

Sasuke stood in front of the shop completely stunned and before Hanabi could ask him what was wrong, the Uchiha broke into a full run.

"Hey! Wait for me," yelled Hanabi as she followed behind him.

Heading for the epicenter of the smoke column, the two shinobi arrived at the Nakano shrine only to find a charred building with the walls blown down and a gaping crater in the floor. Before Sasuke could stop her, Hanabi was careful to infuse her lungs with some chakra, took in a deep breath and jumped into the bottom.

Watching her step, Hanabi tiptoed through a short tunnel and into what looked like an underground gathering place, "What is this place?"

"A long since abandoned reminder of my clan that I should have destroyed years ago," said Sasuke hacking up a lung, "But I set up traps to make sure no one got in." Searching through the murky darkness with his Sharingan, he looked for any movement, but the smoke kept burning his throat and eyes.

Hanabi activated her Byakugan and easily perused the smoky mess, "No one around. There's an upturned bed mat and a pot of ramen. That's it."

She wandered over to the spilled pot and dabbed her fingers to gage the temperature, 'Still fresh. It looks like someone was just here, but they left in a hurry. Those traps he put up were pretty powerful. How they got out in one piece is beyond me.'

Sasuke backed out of the tunnel to where the ceiling was blasted apart, "I need to open this place up for more fresh air!"

'What is this,' she walked over to where an open scroll waited to be read by Sharingan eyes. Coughing less as Sasuke broke open the floor panels, Hanabi slowly rolled the parchment from where it had last been left open by another set of curious eyes and began to read. She barely make out what it said. About every third or fourth word was out of focus. There was one word that she could read that was repeatedly emphasized.

Sasuke was in the middle of ripping more panels out when he heard Hanabi call out.

"Who is Madara?"

The nin froze for a second then turned around. He tried keep his voice calm, but there was anger laced in his words, "Where did you hear that name?"

"I didn't hear it," Hanabi boldly walked into his line of sight and he saw the raised veins around Hanabi's eyes, "I read it... from that scroll over there. So I'll ask again. Who is Madara?"

"Only Uchiha are supposed to be able to read that scroll," Reaching to a hand to her cheek, he rubbed a thumb along her temple all the while his Sharingan studied her Byakugan, "What else did you find?"

Hanabi frowned and pulled her face from his palm, "I'll answer your question, if you answer mine."

Smart enough to know that the girl wasn't going to drop it, Sasuke deflated and mumbled, "The founder of the Uchiha clan and currently the leader of the Akatsuki," he rolled his eyes, "What's left of it, that is."

"Currently? You're talking about that Tobi guy? But that's impossible," Hanabi crossed her arms, "The scroll said the First Hokage defeated him. There's no way he could still be alive."

"Believe it," growled Sasuke, then his eyes went wide, "If I ever say that again, smack me upside the head."

Hanabi nodded, "Gladly."

"So how far did you get through the scroll," Sasuke kept his nervousness under wraps, but he could hear the blood thunder in his ears. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Hanabi. Not to mention, Kana attempting to murder her best friend would definitely sour relations with the Hyuuga clan. Repairing the current damage would be difficult enough.

Hanabi didn't care about his carefully constructed mask and readily answered, "That Madara had a falling out with the other Uchiha and left Konoha."

Sasuke's heart dropped to his stomach, "Anything else? What about the Sharingan?"

"No, I couldn't read much about that. Just reading that far was giving me a headache. Why do you ask? Is there anything else I should know?"

Sasuke kept his expression smooth as glass and lied, "No, nothing of consequence. Just go home and whatever you do, stay nearby your father or Neji."

"What? Hey, wait I still need to talk to you," Hanabi reached out to grab his arm, but Sasuke ignored her then flickered away. Fuming at being left behind, Hanabi used her Byakugan to reveal the guy heading for the Hokage Tower.

She jumped out of the cellar, onto the rooftops, and followed him at top speed, "I'm having a bad day."

------------------

The sound of rushing waves and the cries of seagulls started out faint then grew increasingly louder until Kana felt solid ground beneath her once more.

"What the hell was all that," The young kunoichi screamed into the dark cloak that was nearly suffocating her, "Was someone trying to kill us?" Gasping for air, Kana did her best to hold in what little food was inside her and pushed at Tobi who was holding her tightly. She felt completely disoriented and twice as queasy than the first time traveling by surprise Mangekyou. The locked arms around her let go and she tried stand only to flop back to the ground.

"Well that's Sasuke for you," replied Tobi casually as he stood up and dusted himself off, "He never pulled his punches."

As the girl pushed herself up, she shielded her eyes from the sunlight and kicked the ground irritatedly, "Him again? You would think I'd be used to it by now. Where the hell are we now?"

"A place I like to consider my home away from home," said Tobi proudly and stretched his arm out, revealing a coastline with huge waves crashing into the rocky shore, "I find it the perfect place to do some training. Don't you think?"

Kana lowered her hand and gaped at the older Uchiha, "Really? You mean it this time?"

"I mean it this time," said Tobi with a nod, "But before we start, we need to head over to my little seaside chalet. I have a present for you." With excited aplomb, he led the kunoichi down the beach until they came across a one room shack made from stone and driftwood.

"You know, if this is anywhere near the Great Naruto Bridge, there's supposed to be fabulous timeshares that come with this nifty feature called plumbing. You might wanna look into it," She walked past Tobi and sniffed the air, "Seriously."

Tobi shrugged as he rummaged through the room, "Bah, you sound just like Hidan. He could never appreciate the joys of roughing it. Where is it? Where is it? Ahah!" He rapped knuckles on a wooden plank and a hollow echoed answered back.

Kana peered over his shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of what he was digging in rotting wood for. She saw the soft shine of black lacquer peek out from bundled up cloth then watched Tobi carefully unwrap two kodachi, holding them up to the sunlight. The curved short swords were somewhat tarnished with age and dirt, but the intricate detail on the hilt hinted at the level of craftsmanship that went into their making.

"They could use some polishing," breathed the older Uchiha as he slid the blades out for Kana to see, "But they'll fit you just fine. Go on. Try them out."

She reached for the two kodachi and weighed them in her hands. The handles were longer than the kunai she was used to and the blades were surprisingly agile for such old weaponry.

"Wow," she held one sword out to one side then spun them around, cutting through the air, "These are fantastic, Tobi-san! Where did you get them?" An unexpected silence from the usually hyper Akatsuki caused Kana to pause then look at Tobi.

The man sighed sadly and leaned back on a wall, "They once belonged to my little brother. Long ago I commissioned a famous blacksmith to make them especially for him and my brother put them to good use. Oh Kana-chan, to see him use them in battle was a sight to behold. Enemies dropped like flies when we fought together. Not a day goes by when I think of him and how proud he always made me."

"I owe him," Tobi took in a trembling breath and hung his head, "So much."

Not knowing what to say to the man, Kana fiddled awkwardly until sheathing the kodachi and mumbled, "I'll just go outside and give these a good cleaning, shall I?"

He waved her on and slowly pushed himself up, "You go ahead. I need to run a few errands in Port City anyways." Tobi waited until she was half way down to the water before disappearing in a swirling vortex.

------------------

Right outside the Hokage's office, Kotetsu dropped a heavy stack of reports onto the secretary desk that Mitsu sat at as she sorted out files and Izumo standing nearby, sorting them into their proper drawers. They had felt several chakra signatures fill the Hokage's room only a minute ago, but chalked it up to another search team being sent out. Curiosity got the best of them when Sasuke came rushing by then barrel his way into the office followed by a highly annoyed Hanabi.

The eighteen year old chuunin pulled the door open and shouted, "I will not have the likes of you pushing me home like a little girl." Then she shut the door with a slam.

"I wonder what all the hubbub is about," murmured Mitsu then whispered excitedly to the guys, "Do you think they found her?" The three shinobi left their mind-numbing tasks behind and leaned their ears to the door.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THANKS TO YOU, THEY WERE IN SAFELY HIDDEN IN KONOHA THE ENTIRE TIME," bellowed a furious Tsunade, making the eavesdroppers grasp their ears and hiss in pain.

There was a moment of silence that the listeners took for the smart-ass Uchiha nodding his assent.

Inside the office, Tsunade was pacing in front of Team Seven, "And why didn't you think about the Mangekyou's transporting jutsu when you set up the security?"

Sasuke kept his eyes staring straight ahead and explained, "I set it up to keep Kana from nosing around where she doesn't belong. I had no idea that Madara knew about the shrine," Then he grumbled under his breath, "And I'm still learning how to use that part of my kekkei. Itachi gave that particular skill to someone else." Sasuke gave a jealous glare to his sensei, who rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly under his mask.

"So it's now safe to assume that they are no longer any where near Konoha," said Sakura calmly.

"They must be where Madara trained Itachi," insisted Sasuke, "The problem is Madara's genjutsu didn't focus where it was. Just what was going on at the time."

"He also controls what is seen and heard in a genjutsu. That's not enough to go on, Uchiha," reminded Sai.

Still listening outside the door, the eavesdroppers heard footsteps pounding the floor and a woman shouting from down the hall, "Out of my way! Coming through!"

Izumo, Mitsu, and Kotetsu hurried back to their former posts and acted surprise when the code breaker came running by and bursting open the Hokage's office without so much as a knock.

The woman waved several newly decoded paper, "Messages from our border patrols!"

Tsunade waved for the code breaker to come forward and sat down at her desk, "Report!"

The code breaker pushed her way in between Sasuke and Hanabi then proceeded to place one message after another in front of Tsunade, "The border patrols have received intel from our allied countries that they have seen no Akatsuki activity for a long time and that they will keep a watchful eye on their borders for a kunoichi matching Uchiha Kana's description. Patrols along the Iwa and Ame lines have yet to come across anything, but there have been minor clashes with Kiri in the Wave country lately. No casualties or hostages on either side. Just attacks from Water's border than retreating, claiming harmless military exercises gone overboard."

"Harmless, indeed," muttered Tsunade, "Sounds like Mist is stirring up trouble while Akatsuki slip by our patrols. Now we have a start off point for our search patrols. I want you to center on the Port City and fan your way out in the direction of Kirikagure."

The Hokage looked over the code breaker's shoulder and at her apprentice, "I'm sorry Sakura. I cannot send you on this mission in your condition. Another medic will have to take your place."

Sakura gave her mentor an understanding smile, "I understand, Tsunade-shishou. May I recommend Yamanka Ino. She should be available for a mission now."

"Duly noted," Tsunade quickly wrote a note in the mission file the returned to the team, "I don't have to remind all of you that Uchiha Madara is Kill On Sight." The shinobi nodded.

"And what of Kana-chan," asked Naruto.

Tsunade heaved a long sigh, glanced at Sasuke then directed her attention to Kakashi, "Konoha cannot have another rogue Uchiha running wild and causing havoc. Even if it means the world has one less kunoichi in it."

Kakashi had kept his casual demeanor through most of the meeting, but his spine was now stiff as a board, "Hai Hokage-sama."

Shocked that the Hokage would make such a decision, Hanabi stepped forward in protest, "How could you give such an order, Hokage-sama? When Sasuke abandoned Konoha, the team's objective was retrieval and after that failure..."

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi winced at the same time.

Hanabi pressed on despite the awkward atmosphere, "You dragged your feet and ignored the Council's requests. That's right. I know all about how you turned a blind eye for years when the Council begged for ANBU to go after him. How could you not do the same for Kana?"

"The point is retrieval, Hyuuga," said Tsunade as she stood up and towered over Hanabi, "But should she resist, I am giving the clearance for them to kill her. The Sharingan in the hands of the wrong person is too dangerous and the threat must be eliminated while there is still a chance."

Hanabi braced herself and boldly stated, "Then I volunteer for this mission," The room filled with grumbling and mutters of disapproval that only spurred Hanabi more, "Let me go with the team. Naruto went after Sasuke. It's only fair."

Tsunade glanced at Sasuke who curtly shook his head then picked up the mission file, "Do you see your name on this assignment," The Hokage waved the paper under Hanabi's nose, "No, no I don't think so. Go home, Hyuuga."

Hanabi snatched the paper, a pen, then scribbled her name down, next to Sakura, "There! Now I am."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, balled up the paper, and slapped the mess into Hanabi's palm, "I can write up another copy, Hyuuga. You will simply have to face the fact that you're staying here. Namiashi, please escort the young lady home and tell her father she is under strict orders to stay at home."

Raido gently grasped Hanabi by the elbow only to have the girl tear her arm away, throw the paper out the window, then walk out of the office in a huff.

After waiting for Raido and Hanabi to disappear around the corner, Mitsu turned to Izumo and Kotetsu with a whisper, "If we hurry and get Kiba to sniff out Kana's location, we can beat them to her."

Backing out of view from the still open office door, the trio crept down the hall and were about to tear their way out of the Tower when they heard Tsunade's voice behind them, "I don't recall giving you three permission to leave."

The trio spun around and Izumo gave the Hokage a far too wide smile, "Don't mind us, Hokage-sama, we were just going to step outside."

The other two grinned and nodded with him, "Oh yeah, gonna be right outside, stretch the muscles, just a little break, nooner..."

Mitsu covered her mouth and blushed, "Sorry, did I say that aloud?"

"She means lunch," clarified Kotetsu.

The frown on Tsunade's face didn't change and she snapped her fingers. Two more guards appeared on either side of her waiting their orders.

"There will be no unauthorized shinobi getting in the way of the search teams. I learned my lesson from the last time," commanded the blond, "You three will spend the rest of the day in the ANBU holding cells. That should keep you out of trouble."

-----------------

On the coastline, a bird sitting in it's nest was awoken by a strange pull towards a space between a few scrub trees. It started with a tiny pinpoint of disturbance that twisted and contorted into a vortex large enough to swallow a person. What was once empty air became a man in black and red cloak. Knowing trouble when it saw it, the bird took flight before what monster that had appeared decided to go on the hunt.

Tobi grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck and stretched his arms. He had been using the Mangekyou more than he originally intended in order to get everything done. Now he was paying the price with a huge headache and low chakra. All that traveling was worth it though. Amazing how one finds treasure among the trash. It won't be long before everything fell into place and finally history will be re-written to how it should have been. Then the delicious smell of dinner wafted along the trees lining the coast and lured the Akatsuki leader from his thoughts. He stepped out from the shadows of the trees and made his way down to the beach.

A bonfire was blazing merrily with a good sized fish, split in two and roasting on a couple of sticks with a stack of firewood ready to be thrown on the coals. Kana was on the other side of the fire, practicing through a sword kata on an open space of the beach. Alternating flourishing one blade after the other, the young kunoichi took measured steps over the sand in an attempt to keep her balance while slicing at imaginary enemies. Flashes of light and dark danced along the girl's form as she worked through the series of cuts, creating the illusion of another young Uchiha in his early stages of becoming a ninja.

'Otouto...'

Just as Kana was about to deliver the killing strike, her foot slid on an unstable patch of sand and she went tumbling to one side, "Ow, damn it!"

The illusion broke with Kana's spill into the ground, making Tobi blink under his mask then he called out, "Oi, Kana-chan will stab herself with her new kodachi if she doesn't get over her two left feet!"

"I'm workin' on it! I'm workin' on it," she shouted behind her then jumped up, "Come over, food's ready." She pulled the spit out from over the coals and handed him the larger portion before biting into her own.

With the stars as a canopy and the waves for music, the two sat together quietly in front of the bonfire as they ate their dinner. Kana couldn't resist glancing from one side, trying to look underneath Tobi's mask whenever he lifted the fish to eat.

Feeling her eyes on him, Tobi turned to face Kana, but she was nibbling happily on her fish. He shrugged and returned to eating.

The kunoichi's eyes went wide with anticipation and she held her breath as the orange mask was about to be raised again.

Tobi jerked his head back to Kana, who was now thoughtfully examining the ocean waves crashing on the beach.

"Oooh, I get it now," laughed Tobi as he poked the blushing kunoichi with his fish, "This is payback from when I annoyed Deidara-sempai. Nobody likes it when the jokes on them."

Bursting into giggles, Kana grabbed the stick away from him and whined, "Well you can't blame me for being curious. After all we are family."

Tobi's laughter died and he studied the smiling girl next to him, "Yes, yes we are family, Kana-chan and family shouldn't keep secrets from one another."

The smile on her face changed to one of curiosity and she watched him take in a long, cleansing breath.

"I have a confession to make, Kana-chan," Taking long raspy breaths and talking in a deep resounding voice, Tobi rose up into the firelight and grasped the edge of the orange mask, revealing the older face of the infamous Uchiha who started it all, "My real name is Madara, Uchiha Madara and I... am your father."

"WHAT!?," screeched Kana with midnight hair standing on end.

Slipping the mask back on quickly, Tobi dug into his cloak to pull out a notebook then flipped through the pages, "Wait, wait! Sorry wrong script. Let's see, 'A confession'... 'Madara'... Okay," He tucked the script under his arm, cleared his throat, and an ominous aura surrounded the shinobi once again, "I am Madara, the founder of the Uchiha Clan and it was I who discovered the forbidden secrets to the Mangekyou."

Kana bent forward and peered into the eye hole then tipped up the mask to gawk at his face, "Holy shit! It's you. It's really you. You were the one who fought the First Hokage and you were the one who once had the Kyuubi on your fricken leash! And, and..."

She sputtered and backed away from Madara, "And the one who killed his best friend and ripped out his brother's- Oh gross! That was disgusting. No beyond disgusting! That was nightmare inducing! How the hell do you pluck out someone else's eyeballs and stick them in your head expecting them to work just like that?" Kana wrapped arms around her middle, doubled over, and openly gagged at the horrible memories.

Shoulders drooping slightly, the irritated man tilted his head and rubbed one temple, "I was the most powerful shinobi of the clan on par with the First, Kana-chan. Along with several other high level jutsu, my Sharingan had long since copied medical techniques."

She dropped her arms and grinned, feeling somewhat embarrassed, "Oh..."

Then Kana noticed a crumpled piece of paper that floated out from the Akatsuki leader's cloak and knelt down to pick it up, "What's this?"

"Uh, something I accidentally ran across. It's nothing important," Madara made a show of snatching it away from her, expecting the girl to skip out of reach.

"There's more that you're hiding from me and I'm getting tired of it," Kana spun around to avoid him again, opened up the paper and as the kunoichi read it, she felt the wind knocked out of her, "This is a death warrant signed by the Hokage. Tsunade-sama assigned a team to kill me?" She read through the rest of what was written then stopped on one particular name.

"Hyuuga Hanabi is listed among the team... as a volunteer. She volunteered to kill me?"

Madara shrugged, "Who better to track you down than the ones who know you so well. Remember that you went willingly with me so it's no surprise they consider you a missing nin. Those usually do get an 'Alive or Dead' bounty. I guess this time, they just want you dead."

Kana felt her throat tighten and as tears threatened to fall, she whispered to herself, "B-but Hanabi-chan?"

"Look on the bright side," patted her head Madara in an attempt to cheer up the girl, "At least I'm not your father."

Still in a state of shock, Kana twirled her finger in the air and gave off a weak, "Woo hoo."

--------------------------

I've already started on the next chapter and it's going to be packed with action. I wanna do the fight scenes justice, so I'm off to study youtube vids of Shippuuden Accel 2 Byakugan vs. Sharingan. Should be fun!


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any profit from it.

"I am lost, so I am cruel. But I'd be love and sweetness, if I had you."

-Garbage

Many thanks for waiting and many more to all who reviewed, Princess Hatake, Willardlol, hpnerdnarutonut, draconis, YOURIMAGINARYFRIEND, TopazDragon, Ninja Without A Nindo, and Lady Malignant.

Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Three

Kana's lids slowly opened to another day of hell. Her pupils lit up with three tomoe, out of habit since there were more attacks on her as she awoke then she would care to count. Rubbing her aching temples, the kunoichi pulled the covers, swung her legs off the inn bed, and strode into the bathroom. Wiping away the shower's steam across the mirror, she glimpsed a tired and cold face staring back at her.

"Happy birthday," the nineteen year old murmured to herself then splashed cold water over her face and neck before stepping into the shower.

It had been three years since she last saw Konohagakure, since she last saw her family. It hadn't been too long since seeing Kiba. The Inuzuka had been hot on her trail for over a couple years now. She had found it charming, even exciting at first, that he would go to such lengths for her, a missing nin. There had been several trysts between them through the years. Under the moonlight, Kiba would always seduce Kana into his arms, trying to convince his mate to come back home, always followed by her disappearing into the shadows. That had to end though. Madara-sama had given her a ultimatum the last time he caught her sneaking back to camp with Kiba's mark renewed into her skin.

"You will be rid of the annoying pest or I will take the matter into my own hands and trust me, I will make it painful for him," echoed his deep voice in her mind. So for a month, she had been running harder and faster to keep Kiba at a safe distance, to keep him alive. She allowed herself this one night stay at an inn to fully rest. A message bird relayed an encrypted message from Madara-sama, hinting that today was special and she should be at the top of her game.

Kana stepped out of the shower and quickly got dressed into her clothes. They were Konan's old Akatsuki uniform that had been taken from the one of their hidden bases. Not a perfect fit, but close enough. She picked up the black cloak with red clouds that was resting on a chair and swept it around her shoulders. Kana went through the routine of checking her pack and arsenal hidden among the folds of the cloak. Everything was set for battle and all that was left was to find her leader.

Flipping up the collar to hide the bottom half of her face, she walked out of the inn and openly strode down the crowded streets. People took one glance at her cloak and made way as fast as they could. The Akatsuki had dwindled in numbers, but their reputation was ever growing. Just as she passed by a food stand, Kana felt Kiba's signature flare out from the shadows of an alley, a lover's call to his beloved.

'Shit! He caught up with me already,' Her footsteps slowed to a halt as she mulled over what to do next. She could ignore him, but if Madara was here and watching, then Kiba would have met his gruesome fate by now. Perhaps she had enough time to warn him and let him get out of town. Calmly and coolly, Kana turned around, crossed the street, and walked into the alley where Kiba waited for her.

The moment she was covered in darkness, strong hands gripped her by the shoulders and forcefully pushed her into the brick wall, causing the kunoichi to grunt in pain. Wincing from the pressure on her chest, Kana opened one eye to glare at her attacker. Her Sharingan had slid into Mangekyou automatically, but she kept the kekkei under control to keep it from lashing out at the Inuzuka.

Gone was the last bits of Kiba's boyish charm and rolling laughter. The last three years had wiped that away. Kana and revenge was all he had left to motivate him onto the next day. Chasing after the Uchihas had made Kiba hardened and it showed on the sharp, gaunt expression on his face.

She didn't fight the pain from the points of brick burning into her back. Kana simply let Kiba pin her against the wall and dig his claws into her skin, almost to the point of drawing blood. It was the least of what she deserved after all.

"Why do you keep going back to him," Several days' stubble that lined his jaw rubbed along her neck like rough sandpaper while Kiba growled at her, "When you can come back with me?"

"You know why," she hissed and twisted one wrist, effectively making a claw cut the skin, "There's no place for me, not after what happened."

Kiba watched the trail of blood drip down before he eased up the pressure on her wrists, but refused to let go, "I told you before. I forgive everything that you did, even." He gulped as he swallowed back the bile building up, "For what you did to Hanabi."

Kana sadly whispered back, "Even for Akamaru." She watched his eyes widen then darken with fury again.

"You had nothing to do with that. It was all him," He let go of her wrists, pressed her close, and breathed in her scent until it filled his senses so that he could feel nothing else, "That monster will pay for Akamaru!"

"And how do you propose doing that," She scoffed at the very idea of Kiba taking on Madara now that she had seen how far reaching his power could go. At least the nin hound was lucky, his death was swift. He never knew what hit him. Hanabi on the other hand.

"Sasuke's here," Kiba sneered to feel Kana stiffen in his embrace, "Along with Naruto and Sakura. Don't worry I convince them to give you a second chance, but they do plan on killing Madara once and for all. You can leave him now, Kana. We don't have to worry about the bastard coming after you."

For a sweet blissful moment, Kana contemplated going back home and seeing her family, starting life anew with Kiba. She wrapped her arms around his neck in disbelief. Then she saw a distortion form on top of the roof overlooking the alley. Madara stepped out of thin air and leaned on one knee, onto the ledge to look down at the couple. The eye hole of the mask locked onto her face and with a sinking heart, she knew Kiba's time to escape was gone.

"Kiba," She peered up at him from under dark lashes and gave him a tender smile, "Kiss me."

The Leaf nin blinked at her with tired eyes. Several days of running with little rest made his mind foggy and unsure. A small part of him wondered why she sounded so sad to hear good news, but he ignored his gut instinct and leaned down catch her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

Willing herself into a relaxed state, Kana gently slipped a hand back and forth along Kiba's shoulder, massaging her fingers up his neck to the base of his skull. A moan rumbled from Kiba and he cupped her chin to move deeper into their kiss.

The first chidori shot through Kiba's spine like a lighting bolt and the second surge of electricity dropped him to the ground. It was painless. Kana made sure of that. Her Silent Chidori numbed his entire system and the second severed the brain stem. Everything happened in quick succession. There was no time for Kiba to react.

Self-loathing and disgust filled Kana as she turned her head away from the body then rushed out of the ally. Stifling the tears that threatened to fall, the Uchiha kunoichi knew mourning would have to come later. She had to move fast. Team Seven was already here, searching to kill Madara and once they found Kiba... her too. Only a minute or two passed before she heard and felt the outraged roar from the Kyuubi Vessel, followed by the familiar chakra of her cousin closing in on her position.

'Forget stealth. Time to hightail it out of here!' She pushed chakra to her feet and took off running past pedestrians then jumped onto the rooftops, with Sasuke hot on her heels. Kana ran for the outskirts of town where she was to meet with the Akatsuki leader. As three angry voices shouting from behind her, she hoped to make it to the eastern cliff in one piece. The bluff appeared over the horizon and Kana breathed out a sigh of relief.

The distinctive figure in the distance crossed his arms in triumph. His quarry had come to him as planned. Madara chuckled at the furious state the Kyuubi was already in thanks to Kana's added incentive.

Kana took one last leap, just shy of Sasuke's grasp and gracefully landed next to Madara on the edge of the cliff. She nodded in greeting then turned to gaze at the three Leaf nin, who stood at the bottom and regrouped for their attack. Kana noted how Sakura lagged behind her teammates because she was carrying Kiba's lifeless body with her. Kana smiled sadly under her tall collar. Leave it to Sakura to be the responsible and sensible one of the team. At least the medic remembered not to abandon a fellow shinobi's body to be picked up by enemy ninja.

The pink kunoichi laid the corpse at a safe distance then gently ran her palm along the Inuzuka nin's forehead in mourning. When she stood up, hate flashed in her green eyes and she joined the others in preparing to fight. She came along side of Sasuke whose own Sharingan eyes were switching erratically between Kana and Madara, not knowing which he wanted to tear apart first.

The two Akatsuki standing on the cliff passed over those two and honed in on the only thing that concerned them. Naruto clenched his hands with rage and Kana was impressed that he managed to keep his temper from blowing the place apart.

"Your pet has learned a new trick or two, Madara-sama," She playfully peered over her collar at her master.

The orange mask tilted in amusement at the nineteen year old he had come to think of as a little sister, "That tends to happen as time passes. It should make this fight all the more exciting. Let them make the first move, Kana-chan. Just to be polite."

"Very well," She smirked with him and patiently they watched the three Leaf nin run full speed at them...

Kana woke straight from dreaming into full alertness, red pupils with only two tomoe flitted around, searching for signs of hostile movement. The rest of her body remained on the sleeping mat, unmoving, but tense and ready for a fight. If it wasn't for her training, the kunoichi would have jumped up from her nightmare, gasping and blubbering like blaring beacon for any enemy to hear.

Nothing was there. No danger to speak of. Just like the other times that night. That last dream was different though. Unlike the others, there was no crazy switching from one sequence to the next. It was linear and focused, almost real.

'Ridiculous! It was just a dream. I need to push this crap out of my mind and sleep,' Biting the inside of her cheek angrily, Kana chided herself. How could she train properly with Madara-sama in the morning, if she was barely getting any sleep? Waking up several times in the night would only make her unfocused and show him how weak she was in comparison to other Uchiha... in comparison to Sasuke.

"Something on your mind, Kana-chan," Madara mumbled through his mask. Across the one-room stone shack lay the Akatsuki leader on his own mat, one arm cushioning under his head and ankles crossed casually.

Giving up on the act, she sat up with a frown and glared at him from under her lashes. How the hell did he know? She had been so careful not to make any sudden moves or sound.

The Uchiha legend lifted the mask to reveal a knowing smile and he answered the unsaid question, "Your network was flaring so strongly during your nightmare, you were practically screaming with chakra for a good hour. Wanna talk about it?"

Kana chewed her bottom lip in thought then threw herself back on the mat and blew out a long breath, "I can't go back, can I." It was more of a statement rather than a question. Madara didn't say anything since it was obvious she already knew the answer.

"Even if I didn't have a death warrant over my head, the moment I go back, the same game would start all over again. If not Danzou, then some other creep might try to control my Sharingan or recreate another Itachi for their own schemes, either through Sasuke or me. Most likely me, because I'm the weaker," she pursed her lips together in a furious frown and eyes glowed red.

Her fear of going back to that wretched clinic came back with a vengeance and was soon joined by burning hatred. How dare the Council accusing her of betrayal then leave her in the hands of Danzou. That sick bastard! Never again will she play into that Old Fart's hands. Her hand pressed against the nearby wall and fingernails automatically scratched down the crumbling mortar, opening an old cut on a fingertip.

"That is why I brought you here, Kana-chan," said Madara calmly as if not noticing a spot of her blood soaking into wall, "We're going to fix that problem. Sasuke and Hatake had their chance to teach you their techniques, but they held back in hopes of protecting you. If the authorities saw you as less of a threat, they would leave you alone. Unfortunately, that mistake was exploited by others."

Kana dropped her hand from the wall and while sucking the bleeding tip, tilted her head to carefully study him from the side, "And what about you? Are you trying to protect me as well?"

The man burst out laughing, "Isn't it obvious, my dear? Alright, admittedly I do get a sort of perverse pleasure when it comes to messing with Konohagakure. I love shaking up their overconfidence. Consider it a bad habit of mine."

"I suppose that particular trait runs in the family," mumbled Kana as memories of more carefree days came to mind, "I have a bad habit of getting people into a lot of trouble."

Madara chuckled, "Why am I not surprised. So what kind of trouble do you tend to brew?"

Kana shrugged one shoulder and smirked slyly, "Oooh, like convincing Hanabi-chan to cover for me when I'm playing hookie or pulling up her skirt and flashing her bare legs in front of a crowd. Then there was setting up a secret date with Sasuke for her and pissing off the other Hyuugas. Yeah, she didn't talk to me much after that one."

"HAH HYUUGAS," the Uchiha slapped a knee and burst out laughing, "It doesn't take much to piss off any of them. They like to act self-important and cold, but light a fire under that stick up their asses and watch 'em go off"

Kana tried to hold back from laughing, but snickers still broke through, "That's so evil. I'll be sure to tell Hanabi-chan about that!"

Madara huffed and wagged a finger at her, "Be sure that you do. I have very little tolerance for anyone who messes with my clan. Why do you still talk about that girl so fondly?"

"Well, we've been hanging out for years, ever since I got to Konoha. I know she can be a little callous and stand offish sometimes. But I assumed deep inside, she cared. Of course that was what I thought until the night you helped me in the alley with those thugs."

"She had something to do with that," Madara feigned wide eyed innocence.

The kunoichi waved arms about emphatically as she bitched and moaned about her supposed best friend, "Can you believe that? Okay, I admit I've put Hanabi through some shit, but never endangered her life. Ever! But that night in the alley, she let me get thrown out. She could have said something to the bartender or let Sakura-san know what happened to me, but noooo. Hyuuga had to have the last laugh. Sometimes I wonder if putting up with the backstabbing bull is worth all the trouble."

Madara hummed thoughtfully, "A good friend helps you and stands by your side even when you act pretty stupid, not kick you to the curb. From my point of view the Hyuuga girl certainly has no qualms about being rid of you. Perhaps you should accept it and move on."

"You're right," growled Kana as she pulled her knees up and hugged them through the blanket, "One can't be more obvious than volunteering for the team to kill me. There's no point in salvaging anything with the Hyuuga."

"Admittedly friendship has it's uses," Madara noted how Kana winced at the 'F' word then watched her forehead scrunch up in confusion.

He sighed and pressed the hint further, "Think about it, Kana." The Uchiha leaned forward and his three tomoe gradually shifted from black tear drops into connecting angles..

Kana's breath caught in her throat then slowly shook her head, "I may have nothing more to do with her, but I'll never go that far!"

"Heh, Sasuke tried to get around it too," sneered Madara, "But he barely survived in that last fight with his brother and Itachi had been at death's door for a while. Hell, Itachi was practically lying on the Death's welcome mat and the guy still kicked the kid's ass."

"But Uzumaki is alive and Sasuke has the Mangekyou!"

"Because Itachi was in a sharing mood," he told her bluntly and wagged a finger, "You? Not so lucky."

Crystal tears filled her wide two-tomoe eyes, she folded her hands together and whined pathetically, "But couldn't you spare just one itty bitty jutsu for little 'ol me?"

The older Uchiha chuckled at her sad attempt at puppy eyes, "Sorry, Kana. No short cuts for you."

She dropped her begging face and scowled, "Tch now you wanna go old school on me."

Then she studied Madara carefully, pondering whether or not to bring up the delicate subject, and decided to throw caution to the wind, "I still want Kiba though. Is there a chance he'll give up Konoha?" The last nightmare loomed fresh in her mind and she was surprised at how deep an impression it made. If Kiba came with them, perhaps the omen from her dream could be avoided.

The Uchiha looked back at her and shook his head, "I won't lie, Kana. That's asking a lot of a guy. To trade home, family, and friends for love... that rarely works out. Anyways, you don't know if he'll adapt to a life on the run."

She held her head up confidently, "He's strong, Madara-sama. He can hold his own."

"He couldn't keep Danzou from taking you to that clinic."

Tired from a long night, Kana rose up from under her blanket and snapped, "Then make me strong enough for the both of us!"

Madara grinned as he hopped up from his mat and grabbed his cloak, "I was wondering when you were gonna get around to that! What are we waiting around here for?"

Kana reluctantly stood up then followed him out the door, "Um daylight?" She waved a hand at the water's horizon where only a glimmer of sunlight was starting to chase away the stars.

"There's enough light right now to start with," Then he leaned down at the doorway and picked up something from the outside of the shack.

"Here," Madara turned around and threw it at Kana, "A little something I picked up earlier. I grabbed what I thought would fit. No Uchiha should have to wear that much pink. That jumpsuit was giving me a headache."

Kana walked back inside and opened up the pack. She pulled out the standard black fishnet shirt and pants, followed by the ominous black cloak with red clouds. Turning the fabric over in her hands, she perused the inner linings to feel for secret pockets and found very little to hide weapons. That would mean her shuriken and kunai needed to stay in the weapons' pouch.

"Hurry up, Kana-chan," Madara called out by the pile of burnt logs left over from the last night's bonfire.

Kana was more than happy to be rid of that pink reminder of the damn clinic and putting on the black set made her fell more like a kunoichi instead of a disgraced prisoner. Sliding arms into the wide sleeves, she was amazed at how well balanced the cloak's weight was distributed.

"Hmmm, I always wondered how Itachi-san was able to move like lightning in this get up."

She walked out of the shack wearing the trademark clothing, "So what does this mean? Am I in Akatsuki?"

Madara barked out a harsh laugh and shook a gloved finger, "Yeah right, Kana-chan. You've got a long way to go before that."

"So what are we gonna work on first," asked Kana, rubbing her hands together eagerly.

He replaced the orange mask over his face and said, "There's a whole lot, but what we're going to start with is a race."

"A race?"

Madara slowly sank into the ground before her eyes and before the sand swallowed him up, he grinned playfully, "Underground."

---------------

Kiba and Akamaru trudged into the kitchen on the Inuzuka main household just as Izumo and Kotetsu were finishing cleaning up the twins after their breakfast. As the chuunin brought out a bowl of his own, he heard Izumo clear his throat.

"Hey Kiba, do you mind taking care of the boys for a few hours today?"

"Don't mind at all," mumbled Kiba and he gave the nearest cereal box a shake, "I've been suspended from missions for the next week so I've got nothin' better to do." Hearing the rustling of only a small portion of flakes, he put the box down and moved on to the next.

'Didn't we just stock up two days ago?' Kiba opened up the top and sniffed to pick up the scent of miniature strawberry chips. He curled his lips in distaste, but he was starving and too depressed to bother heading out for some food. So Kiba poured out the last of the cereal only to have his bowl filled a third of the way.

'That's what you get for sleeping in late,' Akamaru grinned up at his master then dug into the carton of dog food that would be eternally safe from hungry little mouths.

"Sorry about that, " said Kotetsu as he wiped milk-soaked flakes off Akio's cheek, "The kids really go through the cereal. We'll pick up some more while we're out."

"Eh," Kiba shrugged and poured the flakes from the first box on top of the strawberry chips, "So you guys gonna look at some more buildings in the Uchiha district to renovate?"

Izumo nodded then steered the twins out the kitchen before they created another mess, "Yeah, we might be a while. We need to get Mitsu's mind off of things. She's hitting the emotional stage of pregnancy."

At that moment, a tearful Mitsu came bounding into the kitchen and swept the twins into her arms, "Oh sweethearts! You won't run off with some evil villain and leave mommy behind! Will you?"

"No, Mommy," droned Washi as Akio gave slow comforting pats on their mother's shoulder. The twins patiently waited for Mitsu to release her hold on them then scrambled away to play in the backyard.

"Come along, Mitsu-chan," Izumo wrapped an arm around the kunoichi and led her towards the front door, "How about we do some shopping? The new house will need some furniture and curtains."

"I suppose so. Oooh if I could only get my hands on that Tobi! I'll give him what for," growled Mitsu as she punched the air in front of her then threw her hands up in frustration, "Arrgh, I can't believe this happened after all I told her. I was so sure I prepared Kana for something like this, covered all the bases. The lectures about strangers, there are no shortcuts, the empty promises of power...All that effort wasted!"

As all three stepped out the door, new tears filled the woman's eyes and she cried to the sky, "WHERE DID I GO WRONG!?" Spinning back to her husband, Mitsu wrapped arms around Izumo's neck and sobbed uncontrollably.

A worried Kotetsu glanced at Izumo, who whispered wisely, "Just like the last pregnancy. Keep your mouth shut and ride it out."

Once the front door was closed, Taro peeked out of from the coat closet and heaved a sigh of relief, "Thank Kami! 'Cause of Mom's blubbering, I had to change my shirt twice this morning. Sheesh!"

"The coast is clear for now," Kiba flopped on the couch with his cereal and watched Taro hurry over to the television and turn on the gaming console. They sat there, trying to forget all troubles and letting their brain cells to veg with colorful mind-numbing images of violence.

-----------------------

The sun rose over the ocean waves to find a young kunoichi dodging for her life as a stream of fire continuously shot after her. The Akatsuki cloak had long since been thrown to the safety zone of the beach and her pants was already ripped at the knee. Flipping from one tree limb to the next, Kana tried deciphering the jutsu Madara had just used. She had the hand signs memorized already, but the shaping of such a huge amount of chakra continued to elude her. Kana decided she needed to get closer.

'But how?' Kan had already figured out that the ninja on the offensive was a clone, but damn it could pack a punch. She had to find where the real Madara was hiding. A surge of killer intent hit her senses and Kana jumped from her tree before a water dragon tore into the branches, nearly washing her away.

"Don't let yourself get distracted like that Kana," called out the Madara clone from below. He tracked the kunoichi's movements as she narrowly missed being captured by giant bubbles made of salt water that had been lying in wait.

When she jumped beyond the traps, Kana held an curled fist to her lips, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Fire streamed out and pooled into one great swirling ball, evaporating the roaming water prisons into steam. The resulting fog lingered over the landscape until Madara's clone swept it away with a wind jutsu.

The clone looked left then right, "Where did she go?" Shrugging, it disappeared in a puff.

Curious about the information the clone relayed back to him, the real Madara poked his head out from under the roots of a huge tree, "She's around here somewhere." Then he felt her presence right behind him and a shuriken barely missed shaving off a lock of hair.

"Tag," Kana announced happily then slumped over to catch her breath. Heaving to get fresh air in her lungs, she wiped the sweat from her brow and gave a tired smile.

Madara climbed out of the tunnel he had been relaxing in and picked up her shuriken, "Nice, Kana. A good offense can make a good defense. Now we'll move on to some water element jutsu that work in tandem with the earth style you learned in Konoha."

Kana looked up at the sky and took a deep breath, 'Konoha... home.' Before she knew it, Kana found herself hit with a bad case of home sickness. Unbidden thoughts of her family crept into the kunoichi's mind. Each of their faces flashed in front of her eyes. Taro, the twins, her parents, and especially Kiba. It felt like tickles bubbling from her stomach that erupted into raucous laughter.

Confused at her actions, Madara glanced up and around to check if any bird happened to fly by and leave behind a parting gift on him. Finding nothing, he looked back at Kana and scratched his head, "Did I do something funny?"

She waved a hand trying to dismiss the odd behavior, "No, no, Madara-sama. It's just that I miss everyone back home."

"If you miss them, then why are you laughing?"

As her laughter died down, Kana gasped for some air then breathed softly, "I don't know."

The Uchiha blinked under his mask then carefully pulled back a couple steps, "Okay. Why don't we take a break."

"Wait, not yet. Just give me ten minutes," Desperate to finish learning the Fire Dragon Jutsu, Kana stood up from the ground and pleaded, "I can keep going!"

"Kana-chan must be careful with her training or she might burn out. Sit. Rest." He turned around to head for a private place. This break would give him a chance to start the plan's next phase.

"I said," She rushed after him with her voice growing louder with every word, "I CAN KEEP GOING!"

He froze. The orange mask looked over his shoulder and glared at her dangerously. Gasping, Kana realized that she overstepped her bounds and reared backwards.

"Forgive me, Madara-sama," With eyes down, she quickly reeled in her anger then a sweet smile nervously flashed at him, "It won't happen again."

"It better not," The man crossed his arms then sighed and returned to his previous spot, "Very well, this is against my better judgment, but we'll try one more time."

--------------------

Not caring to conceal the sound of flying through the treetops or hide signs of their passing through, Kakashi and his team soared at top speed down the coastline. Sasuke and Kakashi took the lead with Naruto in the middle while Ino and Sai brought up the rear. They had just hit the Great Naruto Bridge and were quick in their search for Kana. They had a lot of ground to cover and needed to keep the pace. Every village, roadside inn, and farmhouse was searched then the team quickly moved on. It was damn frustrating to look for clues from a guy who could appear and disappear at will.

Once upon a time, Ino would have been a nervous wreck at the prospect of taking on the Akatsuki. Now she knew they were not infallible as rumors would have liked her to believe and thanks to Shikamaru, it was all a matter of finding that carefully hidden weakness and exploiting it before they found yours.

'And this time we have Sasuke on our side,' thought Ino with a touch of pride. She studied the back of said ninja and wondered if he ever thought back to their days at the academy. Those times started out so simple, so full of promise with Uchiha Sasuke leading the pack as the most skilled student. Then whether he wanted it or not, Sasuke became the catalyst for the aspiring kunoichi to grow and perfect their jutsu. Ino closed her blue eyes and laughed at herself.

'Now he pays attention to the one kunoichi that he's not allowed to touch,' Ino shook her head and smiled, 'Funny how these things work.'

Feeling Ino's gaze, Sasuke glanced behind him to see Ino smiling at him. Long gone was the obnoxious flirt and in her stead was a teammate confident in his ability to defeat the seemingly invincible Madara. Then her smile grew serious and she gave him a determined nod which he returned.

"Keep alert everyone," said Kakashi, "We're getting closer to No Man's Land and we'll be our own back up from now on."

"Hai," responded his team and together doubled their speed.

---------------------------

As the day wore on, Madara noticed that Kana's reactions were beginning to become more unpredictable, but she was making up for the clumsiness by slowing down and using jutsu needing the least amount of effort. He was about to use a jounin level Wind trap and at the last second, changed his mind and went with an Earth wall that she easily broke apart with a Chidori.

She landed in front of him and snarled, "What the hell was that?!"

"You looked to me like you were flagging a bit so I held back a bit. No harm in letting you score an easy hit once in a while."

"Keep throwing everything you got at me, Madara-sama! I don't want to be babied anymore," she yelled with a stomp of her foot.

Tired of her whining, the masked nin stalked up to Kana, pointed a finger to her head, and murmured darkly, "You say that you don't want to be babied, but from where I'm standing, you are way over your head. And yes, I think Kana is very much a baby wanting to play with the big boys without knowing how to use the big boy toys."

"Don't underestimate me," A healthy dose of fear kept Kana from out right growling back at him, but she kept a steady gaze at his exposed eye, "I will do whatever it takes."

"Then why do you insist on avoiding the truth about the Mangekyou? Power can be well within your grasp. Yes, there's a hefty price to pay, but I'm living proof that our kekkei is worth it. All you have to do is rid yourself of the ties holding you back."

Madara lifted his head from Kana when he felt the presence of Zetsu coming from the far north and Kisame even closer from the east. It wouldn't be long before the remnants of the Akatsuki arrived. If he was going to move on the next phase of his plan, he needed to leave now.

"Alright, it's time to get a proper rest," concluded The Uchiha.

"Oh come on," complained Kana, but this time she obediently sheathed her kodachi.

"You're doing well enough," he gave her a pat on the head before walking to find a private spot, "You just have to stay focused, Kana."

"Stay focused, Kana," she mimicked in a sour tone then shuffled off to lean against a tree trunk, "Easy for him to say. He had a full night's sleep."

She rolled her head along one shoulder to work out the annoying kinks in her neck, "I'll never get anywhere with all these interruptions." As she grumbled under her breath, Kana's mind jumped erratically from one thought to the next without realizing it.

"What am I supposed to do now," She sniffed her dirty shirt and headed for the beach, "Perhaps a dip in the ocean would be good. I wonder if my next lesson would be more Water jutsu."

"After that workout, I really stink. I should wash my clothes," She turned back towards a fresh water stream that emptied into the ocean, "Wait, Madara might have left a change of clothing. Better check the pack!" Switching directions, Kana hurried to the stone shack then searched the pack only to find a small bag of soldier pills.

Pacing inside the shack, the kunoichi paused at the sight of her sleeping mat that seemed to call out to her, "M-maybe I should take a nap for a couple hours, clear my head."

She waved off the silly idea, "Nah! A short break should be enough. Meditation! That's it. All I need is ten minutes of meditating and I'll be right as rain!" Eyes lighting up a little too eagerly, Kana made herself comfortable on the mat and tried relaxing into a meditative state.

Quieting her mind was more of a challenge then she realized. It was as if two parts of her were warring underneath the surface of her calm face. One part of her reminded Kana of the sweet moments she shared with Hanabi... Their first tango together that Hanabi never managed to live down... Years of sleepovers when Kana learned how to wrangle secrets out of the other girl... Both kunoichi shuffled into gate duty since becoming chuunin because The Council saw fit to protect two of Konoha's precious kekkei. Okay, maybe that last memory wasn't so sweet, but they had bonded over chocolate ice cream when they realized that was how The Council regarded them.

Then the vision of Madara's Mangekyou loomed in her mind and teased Kana with what kind of kunoichi she could become. Another part of her that had been growing stronger lately redirected to her burgeoning relationship with Kiba. Laughing together on their first mission with each other... Gently nuzzling her nose across his then him turning into a mumbling mess... And the sex... Dear gods! The sex!

Who was worth more to her? The life and respect of a former confident who wouldn't give two shits about her anymore or the power and skills to protect not just herself, but Kiba as well. After the second voice's epiphany, the first voice was carefully banished into the dark corner of her mind.

Snapping her Sharingan eyes open, Kana picked herself up and walked out of the shack with a strange new sense of purpose. She observed everything around her and it was like seeing the world the first time. Gone were the rose-colored glasses that blinded her and the truth of shinobi life became crystal clear. Power came at a price and now she was ready to pay for hers.

"I wonder what would happen if I break a Hyuuga," Kana stretched both hands out in front and breathed softly, "Do they whimper and wither away or crumple up like a dying flower."

Her red pupils slid from one side to the other and a sneer curled on her lips, "Or maybe they make a pretty little scream like a bell... a tiny glass bell when it shatters on the floor. Wouldn't that make such lovely sound?" She leaned one arm onto the wall of the stone shack and uncontrollable giggles erupted from the kunoichi.

Hearing the commotion, Madara peered into the clearing in tine to see Kana jump over the treetops and he listened to her peels of laughter echo through the dense fog.

"Break, break, break," she sang while bouncing through the branches, "Will you break for me little Hyuugaaah?"

The man groaned as he rubbed the dark hair on the top of his head, "Damn it, there goes another one."

----------------------

Back at the Inuzuka house, Kiba and Taro heard a tiny whisper from behind the couch, "Kiba-niisan."

The Inuzuka nin tensed at the sound of Washi's inquisitive voice. He turned his head to see both boys standing off to the side with Akio peering from behind his dark-haired twin.

"What's the matter, Washi?" It was a stupid question because he knew what was the matter. He had failed. Kiba vowed to return with their sister and some Akatsuki bastard beat him to the punch. So now he had to look into those trusting little eyes and explain himself.

Washi stepped closer, "Taro told us that someone took neesan away."

Akio blinked at the Inuzuka nin, "You're gonna get her back for us, right?" There was a minute of silence as Kiba tried to think of what to say. Taro stopped hitting the buttons on his remote and looked over one shoulder at Kiba.

The chuunin forced a smile and rustled Akio's burgundy hair, "Actually Naruto's team is assigned to bring her back. I wouldn't worry, fellas. Those guys are really strong."

"Aren't you strong too, niisan," piped Akio.

Kiba gulped then turned away from the little boys, "Apparently not enough." He stood up from the couch and walked to other side of the room. Pressing his head against a window pane, Kiba slammed his fist in frustration on the wall and stared outside.

Tossing his game to the side, Taro glanced over where Kiba was stewing in self-pity then noticed a strange pinpoint of distortion in the air and... he wasn't sure, but it looked like it was growing. Akamaru perked up from his paws when he heard uncertainty in the boy's voice.

"K-Kiba," Taro pointed a shaking finger to the anomaly expanding from behind the chuunin. Hearing Akamaru's low warning growl become louder, Washi and Akio rushed over to their older brother, who pushed them to the farthest side of the room.

With wide eyes, Kiba pressed himself back and slid along the wall, "What the hell is that? Wait a minute," He paused when he picked up the intruder's presence before it fully formed. "I know that scent!"

'Kiba, it's him,' barked Akamaru. Hackles rising, Akamaru ripped out vicious snarls before lunging between the figure stepping out of the vortex and his master. Kiba used the distraction to get some distance away from Madara and grab his weapons pouch. He turned around in time to see the dog nin's teeth chomped into empty air, but for some reason the Akatsuki was still able to reach out and toss the giant hound aside. The poor dog was knocked over the couch then was hit by a fireball Madara threw at him. Glass and metal shattered from the massive weight crashed into it. Sparks flew up and Akamaru was sent spasming from electricity coursing through him.

"NO," Kiba threw a shuriken to cut off the power then flickered to the dog's side, "Akamaru!" The stench of burned fur mixed with smoke filled the air making Kiba's stomach churn in disgust. The nin knelt down to check on his companion who lay unconscious.

"First Kana and now Akamaru." With voice growling lower than usual, Kiba gathered his chakra and pressed hands together for the Man-Beast jutsu. Incisors grew longer, sharper and fingernails extended into claws as he faced on the amused Madara, who merely cocked his head to one side playfully.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Energized with chakra enhancing all five senses, Kiba bent forward to attack and the moment his hands reached the floor, the nin was sprinting across the room towards the enemy. Kiba flickered twice, from the side to behind and intended to slice the bastard's head off with his own claws.

He knew that the first few hits would miss, but if he continuously threw fast attacks at him, one of them had to connect! Not only did Kiba not feel one satisfying punch, he was surprised that a gloved fist still managed to land square in his stomach then a knee smash under his chin. Kiba flew backwards into the wall, cracking the plaster and creating a skull sized hole.

"Sorry Inuzuka," laughed Madara as he grabbed the nearly unconscious chuunin by the collar and held him up to eye level, "We don't have enough time for more games. We have an appointment to keep."

--------------------------

On the other side of town, Hanabi skulked around her own home as if she was an intruder. She had been avoiding everyone since being escorted home. She wandered into kitchen in hopes of finding some fruit. Lately the scent of fresh lemon zest kept the nausea at bay. Hanabi was relieved to find only Sakura already there brewing some tea.

The pink kunoichi smiled at Hanabi and handed to the eighteen year old some lemon wedges on a plate, "I was feeling a little under the weather as well and thought you might needs these too."

Hanabi nodded her thanks then picked up a wedge to take a whiff. She paused in thought, 'Ah what the hell!' Then bit down on the wedge. All senses went on overload and Hanabi shivered in relief.

Sakura winced in sympathy then shrugged, 'To each their own.' The kettle whistle went off and she got up to set up the cups.

"Thank you, Sakura-neesan," sighed Hanabi as she headed out the kitchen, "That really helped."

"Your most welcome. Oh, if you happen to be passing by the rock garden, would you mind telling Neji that tea is on the way."

Hanabi nodded and nervously made her way toward the sleeping quarters. Lucky for her, most of the Elders were sequestered in her father's office and were too busy pressing their case about the future of the Hyuuga Main House. Hinata quietly sat off to the side and waited for both branches to vote on the line of succession.

Hanabi activated her kekkei and switched from reading Shoda's lips to another Elder, this time from the Lower Branch then back to Shoda. Her father sat silently at is desk, remaining impartial and taking their arguments into consideration.

Then Hinata surprised everyone, including Hanabi, by standing from her mat and confronting both Elders, "I tire of this. If there's anyone here to blame for Hanabi's behavior, it's all of you!" She paused at their shocked expressions then drew herself up even more.

"You plot, you scheme and for what? A chance to either be the power behind the throne or the one sitting on it. Do any one of you realize how big of a pain it is to sit in that chair? Especially with all of you bickering for a piece of the pie!"

Hanabi was impressed how their father resisted rolling his eyes in agreement with Hinata.

"Punishing Hanabi for wanting a life outside the clan. Hiding her from the world to be a pawn in your ridiculous power plays," She pressed her eyes shut in anger, "That to me is shameful behavior. And if being heir is so important to you, then by all means..." She activated her Byakugan and pooled enough chakra to create twin lions around her fists.

"I'm ready to settle this the old fashion way."

Hanabi noticed that no one answered Hinata's challenge. Smiling to herself, Hanabi continued on her way to the rock garden. This time feeling a little braver. If Hinata could stare down those nosy busybodies, then surely she could give her father the news. She slid the door open and quietly stepped into the rock garden where Neji sat in meditation.

"May I join you," whispered Hanabi and waited until he waved a hand at the spot beside him.

"Sakura will be along shortly with some tea," she mumbled to her cousin and sat down next to him.

He nodded once then returned to meditation with his Byakugan concentrating on his chakra network. Hanabi did the same only she looked deep inside to observe the tiny pinpoint of extra chakra pooled within her abdomen. She growled at herself for stupidly blowing up when temptation came calling and even worse, not even considering protection.

"You're a coward," said Neji abruptly and breaking Hanabi from her inner musings.

"What," she opened her lids and huffed, knowing despite they stared straight ahead, both of their visions were trained onto one another, "Since when have I ever backed down from a fight?"

Neji remained calm as his young cousin scowled, "You could have told him, but you let yourself get interrupted. That fits the definition of a coward." They immediately sensed Sakura's signature as she neared the garden and they quickly returned their eyes to normal.

Oblivious to the tense situation she came upon, Sakura happily stepped out from the door with a tray of hot tea.

"I am not a coward," Hanabi muttered softly before Sakura got too close.

"Then you are a fool."

"I would have to agree with Neji there, Hanabi-chan," interrupted Sakura without missing a beat, "It was even more foolish of you to weasel your way into the rescue party. You should know better, especially in your condition." Ignoring Hanabi's glare, the pink kunoichi set out the cups and smoothly poured the tea.

"Whatever, there's no way to tell if the pregnancy will stick beyond the first trimester anyways," grumbled Hanabi then stumbled over herself when the air dropped several degrees, "Forgive me, I-I didn't mean for it to sound..."

"Callous," interjected Neji, the frown on his face growing deeper. They both glanced at Sakura who was now pale as a ghost and the cup of tea in her hand was slightly trembling.

Sakura kept herself from lashing out at the girl and said in a hushed, but firm tone, "Despite the circumstances behind the situation, Hanabi, you should consider yourself lucky to have such a gift. It's time for you to let go of your precious pride and grow up. You have a child to care for and hopefully a marriage in the future."

As Neji and Sakura slowly sipped their tea, Hanabi lowered her head in thought.

'The future. Wouldn't be nice just to look into the bottom of tea cup and really see the future.' She was so deep in thought that she never felt the tiny pinprick of chakra forming behind her. There was hardly any chakra to pick up. It was so small that Hanabi's own network hid the intruder's.

Neji put his cup down in time to see an orange mask begin to appear behind Hanabi, "What?!" Recognizing the danger, he rushed in front of Sakura and reached out to pull Hanabi towards him.

Hanabi couldn't figure out why her cousin grabbed her wrist until she felt another arm wrap around her waist. She gasped when there was a huge pull from behind and everything around her turned inside out then completely black.

--------------------------------------

The Akatsuki leader was stretched out on a top limb, enjoying the seagulls' cries and panoramic view of waves crashing on the beach. It had been a long day, but everything was set up so nicely and Madara figured he deserved a few minutes break.

"Mizukage!"

Madara sighed and picked himself up, "Well, that was nice!"

Kisame was the first to arrive, jumping down from the tree limbs and slightly out of breath. He landed next to Madara and immediately went down on one knee, "Mizukage!"

"It's not like you to run yourself ragged, Hoshigaki," chuckled Madara.

"Yes, Madara-sama, but as soon as I got your message, I ran nonstop from the River country. Man, I didn't realize how spoiled we were with Pein's jutsu."

The figure of Zetsu's venus fly trap slowly rose out of the huge boulder behind the other men and he stepped out to greet them, "Madara-sama. Hoshigaki. There are Konoha shinobi in the area."

"I am aware, Zetsu-san. I stole a couple of their pals and ditched them not too far from here. It's a little disappointing that the Leaf is taking this long to get here, but children these days," Madara sighed and shrugged helplessly.

Kisame's sharp teeth glinted maliciously as his grin grew and he eagerly reached for Samehada, "A fight with the Leaf, huh? I'm glad I hightailed it over here! I've been waiting a long time for this."

"What about the one who is here already," grumbled Zetsu's darker side.

Kisame immediately brandished his huge sword and whipped around as he searched the area, "What? Who? Where?"

Madara slapped his forehead and cried out, "Ah, where are my manners! Forgive me, gentlemen. Kana-chan, you can come out from behind the rock now."

Annoyed that she was caught eavesdropping, Kana let go of her useless Empty Mind jutsu, walked out of her hiding spot, and bowed politely to the other Akatsuki.

Madara thumbed at the girl, "This is the one I was telling you about for the past eight years. Zetsu meet Uchiha Kana. Kana, this is Zetsu-san."

Then the Akatsuki leader turned to Kisame, "Hoshigaki, you remember Kana-chan."

"No! No way that's the Uchiha squirt who could've given Hidan a run for his money," Kisame's eyes traveled from her sandals, up the legs and hips to see the kunoichi's angry scowl only to glance down again, "And when did she get boobs!?"

Kana flickered from her spot to appear on his right then left side to avoid the giant sword swing her way, swiped the butt of her kodachi against Kisame's head, then reappeared next to the older Uchiha, "Look at me like that again, bastard and I'll slice your balls like sashimi."

The big man groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, "Short tempered and foul-mouthed as ever, I see."

"Yup! Only now she can get a real hit in," Madara puffed up with pride and leaned towards Zetsu, "Did you see that? Heh heh! She clocked him good while avoiding Samehada."

"Not bad," agreed the former Grass nin then the polite tone of his voice changed to a gruff version, "But she failed to take advantage of his right lower flank that he tends to leave wide open. Like so." A giant root broke the surface of the ground and darted at the shark man. Kisame readied his sword to block, but another tendril grew right underneath him and punched into the weak spot.

"OOF!" Kisame grabbed at the new bruise, but to the Mist nin's credit, he remained upright.

"Thank you, Zetsu-san," Kana took note of that particular spot and nodded gratefully "I'll remember that next time."

Kisame huffed as he straightened up, "If everyone is done using me for a practice dummy, perhaps we should get ready to meet our visitors."

"Someone's an eager beaver," snickered Kana and her head quirked to one side, "But that's okay, Hoshigaki-san. You're not the only one who's excited. If my best friend comes to the party, then I get to rip her shreds!" Beaming in unbridled anticipation, she sauntered towards the clearing with the rest of the Akatsuki watching her with raised eyebrows.

"So Hoshigaki, aside from Kana-chan being somewhat off her rocker, " Madara stepped closer to his subordinate and murmured into the shark man's ear, "What do you think?"

'Positive, think of something positive,' Kisame mulled over what to say then carefully ventured, "Well, she's more temperamental than Itachi that's for sure, but not nearly as gloomy or suicidal as that Sasuke kid."

"That's good! I'm glad you think so," exclaimed the masked nin and clapped a friendly slap on Kisame's back, "Because she will be your teammate once she gets her Mangekyou."

"WHAT?!" Frozen to the ground, the shark man stared at his kage before cringing at the thought of dealing with an unpredictable adolescent. Then he remembered all those years spent with Itachi from age thirteen to twenty-two. With only the rare emotional moment, it wasn't so bad. He could handle a teenage girl, right? Right?

--------------------------

AN: A couple sneak peeks at Chapter 24

-Kiba looked over at Kana and caught her eye. He was relieved to see her hard expression turn into to a smile and he gave her a quick wink.

The young kunoichi suddenly broke into a string of giggles that had everyone turning their heads and staring. Stepping in between Kana's view of Kiba, Madara lifted up a hand and snapped his fingers to which her laughter cut off with a hiccup. Her face was once again cold and distant.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the elder Uchiha while Kiba gawked at his mate's strange behavior.

"Whatever you did to her, fix it right now," demanded Kiba.

"Heh, don't mind her, Inuzuka. Kana-chan is more or less the same girl. She's just gone bonkers. Crazy. One float shy of a parade and completely insane," The masked nin shrugged and carelessly waved a hand, "Meh, we all go through that phase at some point. Right, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

-"Spare me," interrupted Kana and she began stalking around the Hyuuga like a starving predator, "Wasn't this what you wanted all along? You were always trying to get me out of your hair. Always saying how much you hate me."

Hanabi's eyes softened and she whispered sadly, "You know I never mean it."

"Awww," Kana flickered close to Hanabi's ear and breathed with undisguised hunger in her voice, "But can't you mean it? Just this once."


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any profit from it

Due to real life, I ended up taking my hiatus a little early. So a great big thank you, arigato, merci, salamat po, and muchas gracias to all you readers for patiently waiting, especially for Williardlol, YOURIMAGINARYFRIEND, TopazDragon, xoburntofferings, and Lady Malignant for the cool reviews.

Take note, I did a lot of research and double checked the manga. So what I'm putting in here are my theories stemming from chapter 399. I know what Narutopedia says and that it takes the info from the Third Databook. But since Madara has proven that he loves to twist the truth, I'm sticking with Itachi's version of the Uchiha story.

Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Four

With clipboard in hand, Sakura marched down the hospital hall towards the front desk and drop off some more charts to the nurses. It had been a relatively quiet day with physical exams and the occasional genin, whose teammates ran a little roughshod over him. The pink-haired kunoichi was about to call it a day and head home early when several Inuzuka came bursting through the emergency room doors. They gently rested the injured party and protectively hovered over a large white mass of fur that smelled badly. Sakura had to turn and cover her nose to keep the nausea from taking over.

"We need a medic," Hana shouted and she beckoned insistently at the nurse's station where the receiving nurse jumped up to examine the patient.

"No disrespect intended, ma'am, but this is a dog. He's supposed to go the vet," said the nurse as she unwrapped her stethoscope from around her neck and searched for a heartbeat through the fur.

Sakura swiveled around and pulled the nurse aside to see Kiba's partner lying prostrate across the cold floor, "Oh my god, Akamaru! Get a gurney for him now," she ordered the nurse then turned back to the hound.

"Okay everybody, on the count of three." Even with Sakura's enhanced strength, all the hands strained with care in moving the massive dog onto the gurney.

As she strapped the buckles to keep Akamaru from rolling off the temporary bed, Sakura looked at Hana for an explanation, "What the hell happened to him?!"

Hana growled as she helped Sakura steer the gurney down the hall, "The Akatsuki attacked my mother's house and my brother was kidnapped."

"They took Kiba too? Does the Hokage know," asked Sakura.

"Yes, but right now Kiba can take care of his own ass. It's Akamaru who needs the most help. He's suffered from extreme electric shock, deep burns everywhere, but it's his network I'm most worried about. His chakra must be more scrambled than my morning eggs."

She looked away from the other kunoichi and barked at some curious civilians wandering into the hall, "Coming through here! Move-IT! Move-IT!" A nurse ahead of them directed them to an empty room and they rolled the gurney inside.

Still confused as to why Akamaru wasn't at the animal hospital, Sakura straightened up and asked the Inuzuka Heir, "This is highly unusual, Hana. Why didn't you treat him back at the clinic?"

Hana sighed and gently ran a hand over Akamaru's head, "We're equipped for most canine injuries, but it's a safer bet to bring him here to repair his system. In fact, I want you to be in there with me. I heard you've been working on new treatments for seriously damaged chakra networks."

Sakura blinked in surprise, 'How did she know? Tsunade-sama said that was confidential.'

The pink kunoichi sighed and confessed, "Yeah, I am. But it was for repairing the sections of Naruto's chakra that were ruined by his Rasengan Shuriken jutsu. It's all still very experimental. I'm not sure if I am the person for the job. Dog nin chakra works on a different level than humans and I'm not familiar with canine anatomy."

"That's why I'll be right beside you," and Hana gave the petite girl a friendly punch in the arm for encouragement.

Sakura winced as she rubbed the sore spot then nodded, "Very well then. No more time to argue anyways," She hurried to the operating room doors and pointed Hana to the employee lockers, "Go get ready and I'll make sure the OR is prepped."

-------------------------------

When Izumo, Kotetsu and Mitsu came within sight of the Inuzuka lands, they saw a small gathering of shinobi standing guard at the large tree marking the border. They frowned as Inuzuka clan members eyed strangers passing by. They were being extra protective of their border and acted on edge.

"That's strange. The Inuzuka have never needed a security detail for their property before," mused Izumo. As they got closer, they saw Anko who was talking with some citizens. All conversation stopped and Anko turned to look at the three approaching the border. There was a definite nervousness in the air that had the three tensing up.

Anko nodded once to the Inuzuka then hurried to Mitsu, who automatically readied herself to be dragged off by her friend.

"Now before you guys freak out," started the snake kunoichi in her most pleasant voice, "Give me a chance to explain-"

Then Aoba appeared next to Anko and reported, "The entire area has been secured and the Main House has been cleared for entrance!"

Mitsu dropped her shopping bags and took off running with Izumo and Kotetsu not far behind her. Various clan members wandering outside the Main House recognized the three rushing down the path and let them pass.

"You have the worst timing EVER!" Anko whacked Aoba upside the head and pointed the sullen ninja to the Hokage tower.

Running into the Inuzuka home, Mitsu cried out, "Boys! Where are you?" All three searched around the room as rising fear filled them. The place was a disaster! Furniture was broken and strewn about the living room. Hearing the woman's voice, Yamato came out of the kitchen and held up his hands placating the panicked parents.

"Relax, the boys are okay," He thumbed up the stairs, "Hana found them hiding under a couch."

"What happened in here," asked Kotetsu as Mitsu rushed to the second floor.

Yamato sighed, glanced back to the kitchen, then steered the men to a quiet corner, "Apparently, the Akatsuki attacked and kidnapped Kiba. The boys witnessed the whole thing. Akamaru was injured, attempting to protect Kiba. He's in surgery now with Hana."

Izumo looked over Yamato's shoulder and wondered aloud, "Has Tsume-sama heard the news yet?"

To answer the question, Yamato lifted a finger to his lips. He backed up, leaned around the corner and pointed out the Inuzuka leader sitting at the kitchen table.

Not caring for an audience, Tsume ignored the men and bared a fang as she scraped a wet stone along one of her kunai with the entire exotic collection of weaponry currently spread out on the table, "From my house. He was here safe inside my own house and some freaky fucker just took him!" The three men quietly crept backwards so as not to enrage the Inuzuka further.

Kotetsu gulped as the sound of stone sliding over metal cut through the air, "She's taking the news better than I thought."

"H-hey," whispered Izumo then he pointed to the jumbled mess of metal and broken glass, "Wasn't that my new television?"

------------------------

As they heard the cry of seagulls over head and smelling the salty air of the ocean, Kakashi led his team through the wind-blown treetops and made their way south along the coast then was joined by Pakkun, who bounced in air from below.

"Find anything, Pakkun," asked Kakashi.

The pug nodded at his master and looked west of their position, "You bet, but you won't believe me unless you see it for yourself. Follow me." Pakkun led them not too far where two figures hobbled their way through the forest.

Ino gaped to see Hyuuga Hanabi helping a limping Inuzuka Kiba towards them, "How in the five shinobi nations did those two get here?"

Kakashi landed on the ground to help Kiba sit under a tree so Ino could heal the nin's injuries, "Inuzuka! Hyuuga! This certainly is a surprise."

"You and me both," grumbled Kiba the pointed at the top of his head, "Could work on this first, Ino. I got smashed into a wall pretty hard."

"Do you guys remember anything at all," asked Ino as her hands glowed green and began working on the back of Kiba's skull.

Kiba squeezed his eyes shut in frustration and spat out, "It was that Tobi bastard who took Kana. He showed up at my house and knocked me out cold." Worry for his partner reminded Kiba that he wasn't the only casualty. He hoped that Akamaru got medical attention immediately. If the boys were able to get help, then most likely.

"Same thing with me," confirmed Hanabi and moved away to get some fresh air. She had thrown up twice since waking up in the middle of nowhere and it was even more annoying that Kiba figured out her 'Delicate Condition' the moment he woke up.

Rolling her eyes, Hanabi sighed inwardly, 'At this rate, everyone but Sasuke will know he's going to be a father.'

"I told you stay at home with Neji or your father," said an annoyed Sasuke from the treetops before dropping in front of her.

She drew back defensively, "I was with Neji, but it happened so fast even niisan couldn't stop him." Hanabi winced when Sasuke lifted her chin up with one hand and turning her face to and fro, inspecting his significant other for any injuries. Offended to be handled so possessively, Hanabi whipped her head away from his grasp and glared a warning to which he responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Why them? What's Madara planning now," murmured Kakashi. Rubbing his chin in thought, the Copy Nin wandered to another tree and leaned on its trunk.

Sasuke gestured for Naruto to follow him. He walked up to Kakashi and whispered out of earshot of the others, "Madara must view Kiba a threat and wants Kana to break that bond. And he probably kidnapped Hanabi for Kana."

He paused, wondering to bring up the painful past, but it needed to be said, "Naruto, remember what happened at the Valley of the End?"

The blond grabbed his hair when those horrible memories hit him like a ton of bricks, "Oh shhhit! How did she find out about that?"

"Madara, who else," answered Sasuke plainly, "He's probably egging Kana to fight Hanabi as we speak. We'll have to keep those two far apart as much as possible. By the way Kakashi, do you have a plan on handling Madara's irritating here-one-minute, gone-the-next defense?"

The Copy Nin gave his teammates a good natured salute, "Don't worry. I have been giving it some thought."

"Sure you have," grumbled Naruto and crossed his arms as all three nin returned to the others who waited for their orders from Kakashi.

Kakashi frowned under his mask while following his subordinates, "Oi, have some faith in your old sensei!"

As soon as they reached the rest of the group, Naruto sidled up to Hanabi and covertly whispered, "Does Sasuke know yet?" He frowned in disapproval at his sister-in-law when she shook her head. They all noticed Kiba pick himself up and wander about the trees in a somewhat haphazard fashion.

"What's he doin'," Naruto whispered to Pakkun, who immediately shushed him.

Now that his headache was cleared, Kiba was able to take in several deep breaths of fresh air. As he did, something was nagging at him and he had to find what it was. Kiba could smell everything around him and he automatically sorted the different scents from each other. Animals roaming the brush, pungent tree sap, the ocean breeze carrying along bits of sea salt and...

"Hang on," Kiba thought he picked up a soft sweet scent, entirely out of place for the region. He frowned then added more chakra to his nose and focused everything on the one scent.

Another gust of wind from the sea brought the soft peaches and baby's breath to the forefront of the mix and Kiba's eyes snapped opened, "Gotcha!"

Kakashi watched Kiba search the wind for Kana's scent then asked him with a serious tone, "What are the chances of my convincing you to head back to Konoha?"

"Slim to none," replied Kiba as he stood up with determination in his eyes, "I can smell Kana from here. Tobi too. There's no way in hell that I'm letting her stay with him."

Pakkun scratched his left ear with a hind leg and agreed, "There's no point in arguing with an Inuzuka, Hatake. When it comes to stealing his mate, that poor bastard is toast."

"Very well Kiba comes along, but Hanabi needs to start back now. There will be no argument about that," demanded Naruto.

"Ino, Pakkun, the both of you will accompany Hanabi to the nearest inn then Pakkun will lead you to the rest of us. Kiba, you can take over since you seem to have a better sense of where Kana is than anybody else here, " said Kakashi who sighed in irritation when Kiba immediately pushed chakra to feet and began running towards Kana's scent, "Catch up as fast as you can, Ino."

"Hai, taichu!" Ino straightened, handed the girl a soldier pill, and helped her stand up, "How's your Byakugan, Hanabi? Can you see the nearest inn from here?"

The Hyuuga kunoichi used her kekkei and pointed north, "Yes, there's one in that direction." The two kunoichi and pug jumped into the trees with the Hyuuga in the lead.

As they neared the road leading to the inn, Hanabi noticed how Ino was studying her very closely, "Is there a problem, Aburame-san?"

"I don't understand why you were grabbed," said the blond kunoichi with a casual shrug, "I kinda get why he took Kiba. He probably doesn't want an annoying Inuzuka to track them where ever Kana goes. But you and her are best friends and you are no threat to him."

"Yeah well, best friends is a not exactly how I would classify Kana and me," said Hanabi elusively. The kunoichi jumped out of the trees together and landed in the middle of the dirt road.

With her gossip radar turned on, Ino wasn't about to let Hanabi get away so easily, "Oh? The both of you were hanging out at your sister's party just fine."

Hanabi's shoulder's slumped slightly and she let out a long breath, "Appearances can be deceiving. It's a long story, but we've been fighting lately."

"Not over a boy," exclaimed Ino, "I would have expected better from you, Hanabi."

Hanabi crossed her arms and scoffed, "A boy? How stupid! Who would risk a friendship over a boy?" Both women looked down when they heard snickering from the talking pug. Ino scowled at the pug and pointed for Pakkun to leave them alone.

Then Ino returned to Hanabi and fiddled with the end of her long ponytail in thought, "Never mind the dog and stop going off the topic. Why you then? If you two are no longer close, kidnapping a former best friend makes it even more of a mystery."

"Not really," murmured Hanabi sadly, "After everything that's happened, she must hate my guts right now. I wouldn't put it beyond the Akatsuki to have a fun initiation requirement of killing someone close to you before joining their organization. I'm pretty sure my name is at the top of her Shit List. As soon as I get home, I'll tell Sakura-neesan to stop trying to repair our friendship. It's not worth the trouble."

"Okay, I'm gonna have to agree with Sakura on this," Ino took a deep breath then motioned for Hanabi to sit on a log beside her, "Once upon a time, I used to think exactly like that about Sakura. We were the best of friends in the beginning. She was the one to ruin our friendship, but I certainly didn't help things by my behavior. For years we were horrible to each other and I'll admit it was wrong to use Sakura's insecurities against her. Bitter would be the first thing I would describe myself in those days, but I also was desperate to keep some sort of contact with Sakura, even if I had to resort to fighting with her."

"So what are you trying to say," asked Hanabi with a tilt of her head, "That Kana and I will work things out over the years like you and Sakura-neesan?"

Ino shook her head, "Actually our friendship would still be dead to this day, if we didn't confront each other at our first chuunin exam. And damn did we beat the shit out of each other! But we needed it. It was the only way to get our friendship back on track. I only wish we did it when the trouble began, instead of wasting all those years hating each other."

'Years of hatred,' thought Hanabi, 'Don't know if I could handle that.'

"You know what's funny? Even when we were competing against each other, I couldn't let that stupid team from Sound get away with beating Sakura black and blue. Without Naruto and Sasuke to help, the rest of us were outclassed, but Team Ten had to do something."

Ino blushed and corrected herself, "I had to do something for Sakura." Laughing lightly, the blond rubbed the back of her head in a sheepish manner as Hanabi rested her chin in one hand.

Satisfied that she gave Hanabi some food for thought, the blond woman picked herself up and slapped the dust off her clothes, "No more time for idle chitchat. I better head out. Hope the team hasn't found them before I get to them."

"I have to go to her now," Hanabi stood up and squared her shoulders, "This might be my last chance to make things right between us."

Pakkun jumped up from his eavesdropping from inside the log, "What? Oh no bad idea, especially since little miss here is," He didn't have a chance to finish because Hanabi swung out her foot and the chakra kicked the howling dog into the bushes.

Ignoring Pakkun's whining, Ino winced and bit her lip in worry, "I don't think that would be so good. Remember Kakashi's orders. You're a chuunin and in no way a match for any of the Akatsuki."

"But I'm more than a match for Kana, always have been. You can help with the Akatsuki while I'll concentrate on convincing Kana into coming home and stay out of everybody's way. Don't worry, unlike my sister, I know when to stay out of an impossible fight."

Seeing Ino start shaking head, Hanabi grabbed the other kunoichi by the arm and insisted, "I need to go. If I don't and the mission fails, then I'll always wonder if my help could have made a difference. When it came down to it, you were there for Sakura. Give me the chance to help my best friend. Please!"

Ino took a moment to think then nodded, "Alright, if we use your Byakugan to track the others then we'll catch up faster than using Pakkun. Let's go!" And both kunoichi ran back into the forest at full speed.

Pakkun limped out from the bushes and tried to shake some life back into his numb rump, "Sure, leave the punted pug behind. Who needs him, huh? Ooooh, Kakashi's not gonna like this." Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

------------------------------------

It was still going to be a while before the Leaf nin arrive so Madara and Zetsu entertained themselves with watching Kisame attempt to build some camaraderie with Kana and he was failing miserably. The two stood a safe distance apart from each other with Kisame awkwardly shuffling his feet and Kana hunting for something for target practice.

Making sure that the other two were out of ear shot, Zetsu shifted next to his leader and murmured low, "Did you use your usual genjutsu manipulation and revenge ploy on her?"

"Yeah," confessed Madara with a sigh.

Zetsu grunted in disappointment, "You might have gone a little overboard, sir."

Madara waved his arms in Kana's direction, "Hey, it's not my fault! She's female. They're already half mad as it is! Uh oh, you've got that look on your faces. What's she doing now?"

"Chewing on her nails," muttered Zetsu distastefully.

"I never showed her how to do that trick," said Madara cheerfully as he turned for a better look, "Oh it's only her fingernails. That's perfectly normal behavior!" And he slapped Zetsu on the back in an attempt to reassure the former Grass nin. It didn't work.

As she nibbled away, Kana's mind was sparking with all the jutsu she memorized in such a short amount of time, 'Damn! All this training keeps splitting my nails,' She brought her index finger up and chewed on the end until the excess came off.

'Tch, Hanabi-chan would have lectured me about how ladies don't chew on their fingernails.' She spat the thoroughly chewed up nail piece on the ground, landing nearby Kisame who curled his lips in disgust.

'She's only a stupid girl,' Kisame reassured himself, 'Just a younger version of a grown woman and I can handle women. Show them some pretty and shiny baubles then they fall at your feet. No problem! But then I never stuck around long enough for them to figure out the baubles were fake.'

Then a small part of him reminded Kisame that he never learned how to tiptoe around that emotionally charged minefield called PMS. Nightmares loomed from deep within his mind of the Tsukiyomi in the hands of a half-crazed teenage girl while on the rag. Kisame saw Kana pause from nail biting long enough to give him a sidelong death-glare.

"What are you looking at little girl," Attempting to assert his dominance, Kisame grinned wide and made sure his sharp teeth were clearly seen.

Kana returned his grin with a smirk of her own and replied, "Soup." Then her stomach rumbled loud enough for him to hear.

Kisame grabbed the hilt of his giant sword as he stepped backwards to a safer distance, 'That's it! After all this crap, Zetsu can be her partner.'

Evening slipped away into night as the Akatsuki and their trainee sat around a small fire on the beach in front of Madara's humble abode. They had finished enjoying some fresh squid for dinner, courtesy of Kisame, and relaxed beside the roaring bonfire. Kana was unusually animated and chatted away as the other three were forced to listen.

"Isn't this fun? Here we are having a camp out with new friends while waiting for old friends to come around. Only we're missing marshmallows. We need marshmallows. Man, I would kill for some wasabi right now. Anyone packin' the stuff? No? Hey, no need to get bent out of shape. I was just curious."

"How come you're not eating, Zetsu-san," she gestured with her kunai that had some tentacle stuck on the tip, "Aren't you hungry?" There was an awkward moment of silence as Madara and Kisame watched Zetsu for his response.

He cleared his throat and answered her politely, "I already ate last week."

"What could you have possibly eaten that keeps you full for that long? Is it a new soldier pill," she leaned in and whispered, "Does it involve fertilizer?"

Zetsu wisely replied, "No comment."

While an unfazed Kana chatted away, Kisame wanted so much to bash his head in for a good two hours now. Itachi had mentioned in the past that the girl's mother had this insane talent for talking endlessly without really discussing anything of consequence. Kisame had simply chalked it down to the Uchiha being men of few words and the boy was unused to some people's need to fill up the silence, but the shark man would be the first to admit it now. He was wrong. So very, very wrong! As the kunoichi endlessly yammered on, Kisame could feel the immense tension in his jaw from grinding his teeth down from their proud angular points into calcified stumps.

"You guys must survive on soldier pills and restaurants cause outdoor gourmet sure ain't your thing. Of course you probably haven't had to cook much for others in a while, Hoshigaki," mumbled Kana, as she sucked her teeth and wiggled a pinky nail in between a couple teeth to dislodge a particularly sticky tidbit, "So it's not your fault that the meat was somewhat rubbery. Not bad, mind you. Just could've taken it off the fire a minute or two earlier."

"Rubbery or not," he growled at Kana, "You certainly gobbled dinner down in a hurry and I don't see food coming back up."

"Yeah well," she leaned back and slapped her tummy in satisfaction, "Hunger is the best sauce. Which reminds me, got anything else to eat? Call me crazy, but I could go for a little sweet."

'Crazy?' Kisame took in a deep breath to let the barrage of insults rip then he caught sight of Madara's warning glance and the shark-man slumped over in disappointment, 'Too easy anyways. Not worth the effort.'

Instead, he towered over her with sarcasm dripping off every word and waved Samehada threateningly, "My apologies, miss. There's no dessert. But if you give me a few minutes, I might be able to whip up some Kunoichi Pie!"

Kana rubbed her chin in serious thought then waved him away, "Nah, thanks for the offer, but I don't swing that way."

Kisame gaped as a graphic image appeared in his mind's eye then he harshly pounded his temples with his fists, "Get out of my head!" He ran away from the infernal girl, who snickered behind one hand then she gave Madara a happy thumbs up.

---------------

When his night vision picked up the flickering glow of the bonfire where the Akatsuki were resting, Kiba stopped in his tracking and sniffed the air once more, "Alright, that's as far as we get now. Any closer and they'll attack." The rest of the group followed suit and paused to catch their breath.

"You sound like they know we're already here," said Naruto as he slowed down and stood next to Kiba.

Sai walked up from behind to his blond teammate, "That's because they do."

Kiba nodded in response then looked to Kakashi, "Also there are two more people that have joined Kana and Madara. It's a good bet they're the leftovers of the Akatsuki."

"Okay, everyone here's what we're gonna do," Kakashi took a stick and drew out a diagram in the wet sand, mostly for Naruto's benefit, "Sharingan will take on Sharingan head on. Naruto and Sai will be back up should either one of us drop and you, Kiba will stay with Kana. If she won't come back willingly, then forget reasoning and capture her. Killing the girl must be the absolute last resort." Almost everyone nodded their approval until Sai spoke up.

"And if the others should join?"

"Sasuke and I are the only ones who have a chance in handling Madara so that must not change," Kakashi looked hard at Naruto and emphasized, "Everyone else will have to intercept any additions and leave Kana to Ino. Once Ino gets here and hits the girl with a Mind Transfer, she'll be easy to control."

"So if everyone is ready," Kakashi glanced at each one and they nodded in return,"Then get into your positions and wait for my signal at first light."

---------------------------

The bonfire had burnt itself into barely smoldering coals when early dawn arrived with only one shinobi still awake. Kana volunteered last night to keep watch, which was just as well since she could barely sleep. Something kept her energized. At first, it felt like there was an itch in the back of her mind, but then hairs on the back of her neck rose as if a familiar breath brushed the skin. And at the oddest times, Kana's heart raced and a rush of adrenalin hit her out of nowhere then she was calm again. Her red pupils shifted from side to side, waiting for an enemy to pop out of the bushes, but nothing moved except treetops and ocean waves.

'The Leaf team should be here by now. I've been eager for a fight before, but this feeling is different. Why?' Sitting on top of a log and pondering the strangeness of it all, Kana leaned her chin on one fist and unconsciously faced northward along the beach. There was a definite feeling of anticipation in the air, almost as if a someone important was making his way closer. She stared harder at some windblown trees leaning over a cliff edge until her eyes picked up what her intuition already knew. Silent figures flew from one shadow to the next, doing their best to hide traces of their arrival. Kana jumped up and gulped as she focused on one particular shadow.

Zetsu was the first of the Akatsuki to wake up. The roots he had dug into the sand the night before were picking up vibrations from the north and his huge lumbering form walked to Kana's side. He waited for one more set of shock waves to confirm position and pace. Just as Kana felt another shiver down her spine, Zetsu felt the Leaf nins' land together right on the bluff overlooking their stretch of beach.

He nodded once to Kana then leaned over his leader's head, "Madara-sama, they're making their move."

Red eyes opened up and Madara pulled the orange mask over his face, "About time. Kakashi's dogs just aren't what they used to be. I should have nabbed the Inuzuka sooner." He brushed damp sand off his cloak while standing up.

"Kiba's here," whispered Kana, "No wonder I've been feeling so anxious. He's here for me. For me!" She couldn't stop the grin on her face and she bounced on her feet excitedly. As giggles erupted from the kunoichi, she wrapped arms around her middle in an attempt to keep control.

Madara rushed to the girl and grabbed her by the arms, "Kana, get yourself together! Don't loose sight on the problem at hand. The Leaf are here to deal with a missing-nin, remember. You can't go up to your precious Kiba as if everything is all hunky-dory."

It was almost as if his words went in one ear and out the other, "But his name wasn't on the search team list. He has to be here for me. To bring me back home."

The love-sick smile on Kana was unmistakable and Madara wanted to slap it off her, "He's here because I brought him for you, but as far as the Inuzuka knows he's obligated to follow the Hokage's orders."

Kana blinked up at him with confusion written all over her face, "But-"

Frustrated with her arguing, Madara gripped Kana's chin tightly to the point of pinching cheeks into her jaw and directed her vision to the eye hole of his mask. His Sharingan shifted and released a doujutsu before she could react. The world around her faded into massive swirls of black and red the she felt Madara's jutsu sink it's claws into her subconscious. What last restraints that held back all of Kana's inhibitions were stripped away, and he primed what was left into a ready shinobi awaiting her orders.

As Madara's words poured into her mind, they held fast, "Now, you will follow in the footsteps of your family, like every other Uchiha before you. Focus on looking for the Hyuuga, then get your Mangekyou. Leave the rest of the Leaf to us." He released the jutsu and the Akatsuki watched her head droop then roll back up to look at them with nary an emotion on her face. With cold eyes, she turned back to the bluff and watched the approach of the Leaf nin.

Kisame let out an annoyed growl, "No offense intended, Mizukage, but why didn't you do that last night," He complained as he stretched his muscles and swung Samehada to warm up, "I could have used the peace and quiet."

Madara tugged on his cuffs as he straightened out his cloak, "That wouldn't have been a good idea, Hoshigaki. Right now the only thing keeping her from tearing into you is the mission drilled into her head. If I let her completely loose last night, then Zetsu and I would have had to pull her off your bruised and battered body.

Kisame snorted defiantly behind his leader then threw his sword into the sheath attached to his back.

Zetsu's lighter side walked past the shark man and chuckled, "I agree with Madara-sama. You're good with the head on attacks, Kisame, but you stink when it comes to genjutsu."

-------------------------------

Three of the Leaf cautiously approached the small group of Akatsuki as they waited like sitting ducks, very patient and compliant ducks with no motivation to escape whatsoever. Noticing that their targets had no intention of running away from the fight, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Kiba stopped flashing from shadow to shadow. They openly walked out of the forest then made their way down the sand.

Watching the three stand a relatively safe distance, Madara chuckled at their caution, "What no surprise attack? You can be such a spoilsport, Hatake."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, but kept his lone Sharingan eye trained onto the Akatsuki leader, "Yeah, I do that sometimes. It's a nice change to see you not turning tail."

"I have been looking forward to this," confessed the Uchiha, "You're certainly looking well."

Tired of the pleasantries, Sasuke interrupted the two, "Alright enough banter. You already know why we're here. We can save a lot of trouble and wasted energy if you just hand over the kunoichi."

"Tch, you talk of Kana-chan like she's a prisoner," Madara wagged a scolding finger, much to Sasuke's annoyance, "No wonder the girl isn't so fond of you. With that attitude you made it so easy for me, Uchiha Madara and villain of the century, to be her favorite relative."

While Sasuke fumed at Madara, Kiba looked at Kana and caught her eye. He was relieved to see her hard expression soften to a true smile then he grinned back and gave her a quick wink.

The young kunoichi suddenly broke into a string of loud giggles that had everyone turning their heads and staring. Stepping in between Kana's view of Kiba, Madara lifted up a hand and snapped his fingers to which her laughter cut off with a hiccup. Her face was once again cold and distant.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the elder Uchiha while Kiba gawked at his mate's strange behavior.

"Whatever you did to her, fix it right now," demanded Kiba.

"Heh, don't mind her, Inuzuka. Kana-chan is more or less the same girl. She's just gone bonkers. Coo-coo. Crazy. One float shy of a parade and completely insane," The masked nin shrugged and carelessly waved a hand, "Meh, we all go through that phase at some point. Right, Sasuke-kun."

Dread filled Kiba to the core when he realized that his job had become twice as difficult, 'How am I supposed to reason with her when she's lost her marbles?'

Without taking his eyes away from the orange mask, Kakashi whispered back to the others, "Change of plans. We kill Madara and the rest of Akatsuki first then work on snapping Kana out of her madness."

Kiba looked away from Kana to frown at Kakashi, "And if she doesn't snap out of it?"

The Akatsuki laughed out loud and their leader said, "The question the mutt should be asking is CAN you defeat me. Believe me, Kana-chan's little episode is the least of your worries."

Lying under the brush with barely any leaves to speak of, Naruto and Sai stilled when they heard a twig break a few meters behind them. They glimpsed behind themselves and to their shock, saw Hanabi walking bold as brass, pass right by them, and up to the main team facing the Akatsuki.

"Hi," Ino popped up behind Naruto and Sai, nearly giving them heart attacks, "So what did I miss?"

Not believing what he was seeing, Naruto wanted to shake both kunoichi to their cores, instead he whispered harshly, "Ino, what are you stupid? Why didn't you follow orders?"

Annoyed at his attitude, Ino poked a finger in Naruto's face, "Some things are more important than orders. Hanabi is a big girl. She knows what she's doing."

"No, she doesn't," Trying to keep the noise down, Naruto grabbed Ino by the arm, dragged her closer, and growled, "Hanabi is pregnant with Sasuke's baby!"

The woman's blue eyes widen then she whined pitifully, "Well, someone could have told me about that earlier. Now I have to get her out of here." She got up on her knees, but Naruto pulled her back under the foliage

He held her down and shouted, "You can not go out there, Ino. It's too late. Right now, you're our only ace in the hole!"

All the Akatsuki froze then casually tilted their heads to look beyond a sweat-dropping Kakashi and at the three Leaf shinobi hiding in the bushes.

"Not anymore she's not," replied Sai dryly.

Then Hanabi came into view and the moment Kana laid eyes on her, all hell broke loose.

----------------

AN: Uh oh, cliffy! Don't worry, I'm almost done with chapter 25 and thanks to the hiatus, I was able to work on my outlines for the other two stories. So now that I fleshed out Heavenly Affection (Hiashi/Koyuki) and Straight To The Ace (Shino/Sakura), which prologue do you want first?


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Naruto nor make any profit from it.

And here is the very last chapter. Very tired. Going to bed. Night all.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 25**

Chaos broke out all at once with all moves reacting to the two kunoichi. Kana flickered out of sight as Kiba, Kakashi, and Sasuke tried catching her, only to be blocked by each of the Akatsuki. Kiba's legs were caught in Zetsu's roots that had been lying in wait under the sand. Kakashi found Madara in his face while Kisame swung his sword at Sasuke. With the path to the Hyuuga kunoichi cleared, Kana ripped her kodachi out of their scabbards and ran straight for Hanabi, who was shocked to feel massive killer intent aimed straight at her.

Before Hanabi could react, she felt a body wrap around her then they disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves and left behind a log to be sliced to pieces by Kana.

The Uchiha kunoichi laughed out loud and her voice rang out, "What's a jounin bothering with a genin parlor trick," she sheathed the short swords and snickered, "Eh, don't worry, Hanabi-chan. I'll find you soon enough." She pushed chakra into her feet and sped into the forest.

Still trapped on the beach, Kiba clawed to get out of Zetsu's trap and shouted as loud as he could, "Kana wait!" He reached out with one hand, but a white root wrapped itself around it and dragged him through the sand then tossed the Leaf nin into the air. Kiba drew a kunai, corrected himself in midair, then landed safely among tall grass bordering the line of trees. He slashed out to the side him when he noticed Zetsu's scent drawing near. The former grass nin didn't bother dodging Kiba's kunai, instead he used his dark cloak to bear the cut.

As the kunai sliced the black and red uniform apart, Kiba jumped backwards. Zetsu let the cloth drop to the ground and he continued forward, not giving the Inuzuka a chance to go on the offensive. His roots burst forward and circled Kiba in two seconds. Zetsu's face was contorted in a part satisfied grin and part frown of concentration as he wrapped tendrils around the Leaf nin's neck then proceeded to squeeze.

Then a forceful gust hit Zetsu from behind and the surprised man-plant tried turning around to attack whoever distracted him from his prey. But he couldn't move. To add insult to injury, his body acted of it's own accord and slowly removed itself from around the Inuzuka. Still wrapped in darkness, Kiba felt the pressure around his windpipe lessen and he took a big gulp of air. He gasped loudly as fresh air filled his lungs.

"Alright, Sai. I've got him," said Ino and the blond kunoichi confidently stood up from the bushes with the artist by her side, "You better go help Naruto now." She had fore fingers and thumbs positioned over her heart in a square pattern.

Keeping an eye on the frozen Zetsu, Sai did a mental review of the Akatsuki's sketchy abilities from Kabuto's book and wondered aloud, "Are you sure?"

"I'll have Kiba here to help me in a minute," Ino insisted while pushing more chakra to her jutsu, "Now Go!" Sai didn't bother to reply and disappeared in a flash.

"It must be one of those Yamanaka mind body techniques," reminded the white side of Zetsu as his photographic memory informed them, "We already know how to deal with that."

The other side sneered and nodded, "Yes, we have to fight any movement and merely wait for the Leaf nin to exhaust his or her chakra. Then we can kill both of them. Hey, what's going on?" There was a rumble coming from within their ball of roots.

"Gatsuuga," Kiba spiraled from the tangled mass of black and white to land beside Ino, "Thanks." His favorite move wasn't nearly as powerful without Akamaru, but it got the job done.

"Don't thank me yet," replied Ino as she strained to keep the jutsu from breaking and a bead of sweat formed on her forehead, "Damn, he's really strong. I hope you've got a plan, Kiba." Her hands shook harder when Zetsu lifted one arm and managed to lumber around in a jerky fashion.

Kiba quickly brushed the broken roots off his shoulders and shook his head, "Thought I did. I'm winging it now. With Akamaru out of commission, my jutsu is only half as effective."

"Well that's just great," spat Ino then she gasped, "Look out he's breaking free!" She felt the connection between her and Zetsu snap causing her arms to drop from fatigue. Ino winced as she rubbed her upper arms. The fight had barely started and her body was already feeling like it had been beaten black and blue.

* * *

Hanabi's vision blurred back into focus and she looked around to find herself behind some boulders, being placed down on her feet by Sasuke, "What the hell just happened and where did all that hate come from? Kana never had that level of anger before, at least never directed at me."

"Why are you here," demanded Sasuke as he glared and squeezed hard on Hanabi's wrist. Then he paused in confusion as his Sharingan followed the length of her body to fall on her abdomen. With hands clenched in fury, Sasuke sucked in air and cursed under his breath.

"Watch what you're doing, Uchiha," Hanabi pulled her arm away and glared at him, "This is the thanks I get for coming out here to give your team an advantage." She brushed the dust of her arms and pretended to not care about his growing anger.

"And you ended up doing the opposite," He leaned into the girl's face and whispered, "Get out of here, Hanabi. If you hang around, it will only complicate things."

Hanabi scoffed at the very idea of running away from a fight with Kana, "I'm came to help. If you want to bring your cousin home? You're going to need me. Besides, I held my own against you in our little tiff back home. I can handle Kana."

Sasuke held Hanabi by the arm and pointed her in the direction of the inn, "For the last time, you don't understand what kind of shit you stepped in. She's caught in Madara's influence and if you're smart, you will start running for Konoha now!"

"Stop wasting time, Sasuke. It doesn't matter anymore," interrupted Kakashi as his head popped out from the ground, "Kana would just run after Hanabi now that she knows that her target is here. Just do what it takes to keep Hanabi alive." The Copy Nin burrowed back into the ground and the pair felt his chakra disappear further into the woods where a complacent Madara waited for Kakashi's attack.

"I can't be here right now. I need to help Kakashi with Madara," Frustrated at all idiotic women, Sasuke searched the area then shouted over his shoulder, "Naruto!"

Several meters back, the blond shinobi popped up from the bushes and enthusiastically shouted, "Oi!"

"Keep Hanabi safe," barked Sasuke, hoping he could rely on his best friend as a last resort.

"Got it!" Naruto saluted his best friend then he disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing Samehada swinging back to Kisame's side. Several more Kage Bushin dropped from the trees and fell upon the Mist nin in what Naruto hoped would be a surprise attack. The clones were easily thrown off one by one then kicked into nonexistence.

Hanabi activated her kekkei and noted the massive amount of chakra in the shark-like Akatsuki, "Something tells me, Naruto is gonna be busy from now on," Then she scowled when Sasuke pulled her behind him, "Would you stop that! I am not a defenseless baby."

He in turn spun around and shouted into her face, "You might as well be since you're carrying one!"

Hanabi drew back from the intensity of his anger and whispered, "When did you find out?"

"Just now. It's subtle, but your chakra is different from before," Sasuke stepped back for a moment to cool down and he sighed. Kakashi was right. It was the worst possible situation to be in the middle of, but there was nothing he could do about it. The best chance all of them had was to get rid of the main problem, Madara... and the sooner the better.

Sasuke jerked his head up before the growing shadow overhead reached the couple. He pushed Hanabi to the ground, pulled out his nagashi and blocked the edges of Kana's short swords.

* * *

In a clearing among the trees, stood Naruto and Sai at one end with Kisame at the other. Things became a stalemate when Sai appeared to help his teammate. The artist's ink jutsu gave Naruto plenty of openings to get a hit or two in, but the inky creatures were mere flies in comparison to Kisame's broadsword. Now the two Leaf shinobi were catching their breath as the former Mist nin patiently grinned at them with a toothy smile.

Sai quickly looked over his supplies and mumbled, "A head on attack will be entirely useless. We need to stick to long range. Genjutsu would be perfect. Naruto, do you..." Sai stopped in the middle of his question when he remembered who he was talking to, "Never mind. The problem is that Hoshigaki is toying with us. He wants to see what the Kyuubi can really do before he gets serious."

"I know what you mean, Sai. We need take the initiative and move this to the next level before this fight takes too long," Naruto rolled his eyes then he leaned next to Sai, crossing his arms in thought, "What is with bad guys and dragging things out either by keeping to their weakest techniques or boring us to tears in a long speech about how two wrongs make a right."

Sai paused in thought, "Actually three lefts make a right."

"Whatever," said Naruto flailing his arms about in frustration, "Do you get what I'm saying? Remember how long it took for Pein to finish his 'My pain is greater than yours' speech?"

"About thirty to forty panels," guessed Sai.

"Exactly! Now I better get the ball rolling before we fall into one of those," Naruto cupped hands to his mouth and yelled, "Hey Insert-Villain's-Name-Here, you're gonna pay for taking one of our own!"

Right on cue, Kisame roared with laughter at Naruto's half hearted threat, "Like I care about that bullshit. You can have her back as far as I'm concerned. All I want is the battle of a lifetime! A historic fight worthy for one of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen of The Mist."

Sai tilted his head in confusion at the enemy, "Then why are you wasting time with us. You should be fighting beside Madara right now. A battle between three different Mangekyou Sharingan should be epic."

Offended by Sai's statement, Naruto turned on his teammate and thumped his chest, "Hey, what am I chopped liver?!"

Sai recalled Hoshigaki Kisame's file, examined the legendary Samehada with it's chakra-consuming ability and plainly said, "Yes."

"Sai, what you need," growled Naruto as he summoned a couple clones that started molding chakra into his palm, "Is to have a little faith in me and accept that there are some things I can do..." He held up a giant Rasengan Shuriken made of nature chakra then with all his might, hurled the whirling mass at an intrigued Kisame.

"That you can't," finished Naruto and they watched as the enemy was engulfed by blinding light of the thrown Rasengan.

* * *

Kneeling low to the ground in a defensive position, Kiba studied the half plant, half man from afar. He or they seemed to be rethinking the strategy now that there were two Leaf nin to deal with. Kiba and Ino stayed at a safe distance, together watching how the grass nin's venus fly-trap husk swayed and his roots wiggled in a seemingly random pattern. And before the Leaf nins' eyes the roots increased in number and grew longer, but only to a ten meter radius.

"It appears that he's mainly a short range fighter," whispered Ino as she handed him a new set of kunai from her pack, "But don't quote me on that. Grass nin favor poisons. It's a small mercy that Tsunade-shishou trained us well in antidotes. But I'm not Sakura, so be sure not to consume or inhale anything."

"Understood," said Kiba and picked himself up, "If it means ripping this thing to pieces to reach Kana than so be it." He brandished both kunai and jumped to attack the waiting enemy.

Zetsu sneered at the bold move and closed the jaws of the husk surrounding his body so he for a better defense. While Kiba flickered and hacked away at Zetsu, a small portion of the Grass nin's body melted off himself then burrowed into the ground.

"Watch for the thorns, warned Ino as she readied another jutsu then she mumbled to herself, "That's it, Kiba. Just keep him right there for a few minutes more then we'll have him." Keeping Zetsu in her sights, Ino waited while Kiba twisted and turned in the air, slashing apart the extensions attempting to nick him with their poison.

Ino felt her chakra level reach it's peak and smiled triumphantly, "Get ready for one hell of a migraine, ya' Akatsuki freak. Mind Transfer Jutsu!" She released the built up chakra and her mind went soaring across the air.

Zetsu sensed the Leaf kunoichi execute her jutsu and tried to move out of her line of sight. Kiba took advantage of the distraction and planted both kunai through a couple main roots into the dirt, effectively pinning Zetsu to the forest floor. Ino's chakra hit it's target and she slid right into the enemy's mind. There was a glimmer of panic in Zetsu's eyes then he slumped over and fell to the ground.

Kiba waited for about a minute then he knelt down to look directly into the face of the enemy, "Ino, are you in there?" He leaned in for a closer look.

"AHHHH," Zetsu's furious scream sent Kiba scurrying backwards in a hurry, "Get out of my head!" The Akatsuki nin thrashed every which way and clawed at his head with both hands.

Kiba watched Zetsu from a safe distance and replayed Ino's attack in his head, "But she got him. How is it that he's walking around?" He observed the enemy rock to and fro in a frenzy while Zetsu's fingernails tore at his head.

"No better time to attack I guess," mumbled Kiba and scooped up the forgotten kunai. He kicked Zetsu across the face then hacked off a piece of the giant husk surrounding the Grass nin. He jumped back to land beside Ino's body, expecting a retaliatory attack only to see the enemy still flailing about in the same spot. Zetsu roared in pain and did attempt to lunge at Kiba, but something kept him from completing his attack.

Pulling Ino's body to a safer distance, Kiba then noticed a nasty bruise and slash on her cheek then a tiny drop of blood pool along her lips, "Oh shit, Shino's gonna kill me!"

Still thrashing in the mud, Zetsu realized he need to change the game. "This is going nowhere," huffed the dark half to the lighter, "We can't keep this up. By the time she uses up all her chakra, we'll be beaten into a pulp by the other. You'll have to handle the Yamanaka on your own." The black arm lifted up and fingernails dug into the line separating light from dark. From afar, Kiba watched in disgust as the enemy prepared to rip himself in half.

"No wait," shouted the other side and the white arm grabbed the black, "Think about this first. You tend to lose focus when I'm not around. You need me!"

"Ha, because of your weaker will, we've been compromised. You're a liability we can't take lightly," the dark side grunted hard as he forced the body to split down the middle and his half of the mouth kept talking, "You get rid of the kunoichi. I'll work on lunch." Without the other to keep him alert, the lighter half lost full consciousness and dropped to the ground like a discarded rag.

"Ah, much better," Dark Zetsu cracked his neck to one side and a long grin crossed his half of the head, "No more holding back anymore, Inuzuka." He glanced at the motionless body of his other half then over at the blond kunoichi lying on the ground. "And back up gone too, huh? Don't worry, I'll be sure to share with your friend how you died. And for shits and giggles, I'll make her watch from my other half's mind as you and her body are slowly eaten alive."

* * *

There was the sound of metal clashing with metal that repeatedly rang through the air. Kana was relentless with her attacks, trying to get past her cousin and reach her real target. Blocking every cut thrown at him, Sasuke easily held his ground against Kana. He sent a chidori current to the blade of his Grass-cutter, but was met with a similar charge on the edges of Kana's short swords.

"Out of my way, niisan," huffed Kana as she pushed harder with both kodachi on his one sword, "I need to get what is rightfully mine!"

Sasuke didn't flinch under the pressure exerted from her swords, "The Mangekyou is not a right. It's a curse. Get that through your thick skull before you do something you regret." Kana went wide eyed and for a moment, Sasuke thought his words reached the sane part of her mind. Just as fast as it came, the light of sanity disappeared then killer eyes glared back at him.

Kana snarled and spat out, "All I regret is not doing this sooner and at least I'll get mine the proper way instead of leeching it off my older brother."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his cousin, 'Alright, I gave diplomacy a chance and it didn't work. This time I'll just pummel her senseless then we can all get the fuck out of here.' He pushed Kana back with one arm, forcing her to jump back and regain her balance from afar.

"Enough, Sasuke!" Hanabi stepped between the Uchiha and with her back to Sasuke, pointed towards Kakashi and Madara's positions, "This is my fight."

He shook his head and grabbed her arm, "No!"

Hanabi pulled her arm out of his hand and confidently stared down her foe, "I've known her for years and made chuunin before she did. Trust me, I can take her."

The smirk on Kana's face grew bigger and the midnight kunoichi bounced on her heels eagerly, "Oooh scary Hyuuga thinks she can take me. How lucky for me that she's a stubborn one!" She giggled maniacally while fingering the hilt of a kodachi with barely contained excitement.

"You're needed elsewhere," Hanabi stressed to Sasuke, "Stop messing around and help Hatake. From what I just saw, he just barely missed being sucked into a vortex."

Sasuke stepped close, knelt his forehead to the back of Hanabi's head, and murmured into her hair, "Do whatever it takes to stay safe."

"Understood," she whispered in return.

Kana kept her eyes trained on Sasuke until he turned away then sped for Madara and Kakashi. With a growing smirk, her dark eyes slid back at Hanabi and she cooed, "Alone at last."

"Just so you know, my plan is simple," said Hanabi as chakra filled the veins around her eyes and she swept low into defensive stance, "I don't want to hurt you. I'll knock some sense into you if I have to. But rest assured, we will haul your bony butt back to Konoha."

Kana sheathed her kodachi and sauntered closer as if giving thought to what her friend said, "Maybe. Then again maybe not. It depends entirely on you, doesn't it?"

Lowering her hands and releasing the chakra, Hanabi took a step forward, "No, Kana. It's still your decision. Granted, people have influenced circumstances, but it always was your decision to let them steer you where you are now. Believe me when I say, you do not belong with that man. He can do nothing for you. There's more to life than how much power is gained"

Kana's eye grew wide with feigned innocence, "Hmmm, really? I don't know about you, but right now I'm getting a real KICK," The genjutsu dissolved then the real Kana burst out of the ground, "Out of it!" She got a satisfying cry from Hanabi when the heel of her foot hit the other kunoichi's back then Kana flickered to a safe distance before there was a chance for retaliation.

Hanabi cursed herself for letting her guard down and bit back the pain as she straightened, "How could you do that? I'm your best friend. There's a bond of trust between us!"

"Trust?!," spat Kana as she threw out a kunai, "You call what was between us 'Trust'?"

Hanabi swept chakra out her palm in time, brushing the kunai away as if it was a fly.

As she appeared from one spot to the next, Kana's voice echoed around the Hyuuga like a starving predator, "But wasn't this what you wanted all along. For years you were always trying to get me out of your hair. Always saying how much you hate me."

Hanabi's eyes softened, she looked down and whispered sadly, "You know I never mean it."

"Awww," Kana flickered close to Hanabi's ear and breathed with undisguised hunger in her voice, "But can't you mean it? Just this once."

* * *

Naruto and Sai hid behind tree trunks as they waited for the dust to clear and reveal what was left of Kisame. When it came to one of Naruto's destructive Rasengan Shuriken, they weren't expecting to find much. As the windstorm died down, there wasn't the expected scream of defeat tearing through the air, only a strange grumbling, growling sound. They glanced around the trunks to see Hoshigaki's silhouette rising out of the dust cloud. Samehada was no longer wrapped in it's bindings and had grown in size. The giant broadsword hummed and throbbed from the intense chakra it was expected to absorb in one go.

"Damn it," Naruto gaped at the strange sight of his jutsu sucked up like water with a sponge, "I was sure we had him that time."

Kisame held up his sword and studied it thoroughly, "Hmmm, Samehada noticed that your chakra has changed since the last we met. It likes that. A lot!" He waved it from one side to the next, examining the scaly blade as it struggled to hold in Naruto's chakra.

"I've been underestimating you, Kyuubi," laughed Kisame then his voice gained a dangerous edge, "My apologies. You must feel insulted that I didn't take you seriously. Very well then, let's get serious." He ran through hand signs, drew his head back, then released a torrent of water that swept his opponents off their feet and into the trees.

Naruto grabbed the first limb he could find then pulled himself out of the water. Sai had flashed out of the water to a treetop and his brush was already flying across the page of his scroll. A giant bird of prey rose from the paper and Sai jumped onto it's back. The ink bird circled toward Naruto's tree and the blond shinobi jumped up, holding onto the claw.

Naruto looked over the flooded portion of the forest floor and wandered where Kisame was until he saw a large shadow surge through the water, "Don't land just yet, Sai. There's something in the water." He squinted at the shadow, not sure what was swimming underneath them. Then the shadow swam into shallow water, revealing a glowing shark made of chakra. It was soon joined by another, then another. Several of Kisame's sharks circled under Naruto's feet, forever hungry for a tasty meal. One drove itself out of the water and attempted to bite the Jinchurriki in half.

His blue eyes bulged out of their sockets to see another set of shark teeth join the other, "Itai, itai, itai!" He scrambled to get his legs as high as possible and swung about erratically, avoiding the two sharks from tearing him to shreds.

"Higher, Sai, fly higher," screamed Naruto as he drew his feet high again, "They're snapping at me!" The blond shinobi was forced to give one shark's nose a kick before Sai's bird flew higher at a safer distance then the monster slid underwater to hide once more.

As they circled high above the water, Sai leaned over to observe the sharks. They swam close the surface for a while then disappeared under the waves, probably hiding in deeper waters. If he and Naruto landed anywhere near Kisame, those sharks would rise out of the nowhere and gobble them whole.

'Those summons are going to have to go, if we want to win this fight,' Sai readied his brush and ink then glanced at his teammate hanging from the bird's claw, "I'm going to do an experiment, Naruto. Hold on tight."

"What are doing, Sai? Hey, hey, wait a sec," Naruto panicked when Sai directed the ink bird closer to the waterline. The bird lowered it's passenger until Naruto's feet skimmed the waves and he automatically used chakra to skim across the water. Several underwater shapes darted out of their hiding spots and closed in on their path with Sai dangling the Kyuubi Jinchurriki like bait on a hook.

A gigantic mouth rose out of the water in front of them and a screaming Naruto stared down several rows of sharp teeth. At the last second, Sai steered the bird away then his brush flew across his scroll and a huge boa constrictor sprung out of the page to attack the shark. The ink serpent sunk it's fangs into the base of the skull, wrapped itself around the rest of the body, and squeezed with a deadly grip. They watched from afar as the shark thrashed about, desperately trying to rid itself of the boa constrictor. The serpent tightened it's grip until the jutsu collapsed and both creatures dispersed into clouds of chakra.

Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow with one hand then gave his teammate an encouraging thumbs up, "Nice one, Sai!"

"Glad you think so," replied Sai impassively and the ink bird swerved back around, "Because we're gonna do this a few more times."

"EHHHH?!"

* * *

Hanabi landed back first on the forest floor with a thud. Her head swam with pain from that last kick in the head Kana managed to sneak in, like a lot of other lucky hits that got past her byakugan. She did keep most of Kana's attacks from getting through. All it boiled down to was Hanabi recognizing whether or not she was caught in an illusion. But Kana's genjutsu were practically seamless and she cast them randomly among real attacks. She managed to throw the Hyuuga kunoichi for a loop.

It was all Hanabi could do in focusing on the most efficient way to take the crazy girl down. 'This can't be right,' Hanabi pushed herself up to one knee and glared at the grinning Kana, 'When did her genjutsu get that strong?'

"Still think you can take me, little Hyuuga," mocked the midnight kunoichi from a tree top from the far left of Hanabi, "That was a nice move, huh. Did I mention that Madara-sama gave me a few pointers? Heh yeah, he's one helluva trainer. I never should have fought so hard to stay in Konoha eight years ago. Can't believe how much the Leaf held me back!"

Giving Hanabi a chance to get back on her feet, Kana casually buffed her nails on her shirt, then gasped when she found them splitting and covered in dirt, "Man, am I in need of a manicure!" She held the tips out and clucked her tongue at the nails' sorry state.

Hanabi gaped at how one moment Kana would flippantly talk about trivial matters then the next trying to kill a friend she'd known for most of her life, "This is insane!" She stood to her full height and glared directly at Kana.

"Hey," Kana swung one kodachi erratically and shouted down, "I resemble that remark!"

Hanabi furrowed her brow then corrected Kana, "It's 'Resent that remark'."

The Uchiha kunoichi narrowed her red eyes as she replayed the conversation in her own mind.

Seeing her chance, Hanabi used those precious seconds to secretly run through hand signs and set up her trap. She hoped not to use the technique her older sister was still in the process of teaching her. She had yet to test the jutsu in battle and damn it, she simply didn't have the same dexterity as Hinata.

Returning to Hanabi, who patiently waited at the other side of the clearing, Kana smiled and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, "Hah, you're right! Of course, that was so you, Hanabi-chan. You were always right and never passed up the chance to correct me. I'm really gonna miss that."

Hanabi stamped forward and growled through her teeth, "I would prefer if you stopped talking about me in the past tense."

Kana shrugged one shoulder, "Why deny the future?"

Then she leaped off the limb, crossed over Hanabi's head and landed in another tree safely. The midnight kunoichi stopped and turned back around with a slight frown. That wasn't supposed to happen. There was no powerful gust of chakra capable of blasting apart solid rock. Kana ground her teeth and glared at the target. Hanabi was supposed to go for the bait and reveal her range of attack, not hold back.

"No Empty Palm? Come on, I left myself wide open there," Waving fists above her head, Kana cheered on the other kunoichi with enthusiasm, "What happened to that Hyuuga talent for perfection? Neji-san would have wiped the floor with me by now."

"Shut up," whispered Hanabi, but she stayed in place and watched Kana boldly wander within range, 'Closer. Just come down a little closer.'

Kana sneered at the other's threat, cupped a hand to an ear then leaned down on one knee, "Excuse me, sorry. You're gonna have to speak louder. I didn't quite catch that. One needs to use their outside voice around here, princess."

"I said to shut up Kana," Hanabi hissed through her teeth, "My patience with you has already worn thin."

The other laughed and continued, "Ah patience! Your family is quite famous for that virtue, isn't it?"

Kana casually walked upside down along the tree branch, "And it's amazing how much your family worships you. Didn't you know? Hinata-sensei bragged to everyone how you're so much more talented than her and that your father has such high hopes for you as an elite kunoichi. It's not nice to make your family look like fools."

"Leave my family out of this," Despite the plan clearly laid out inside her head, Hanabi really did feel like she was about to lose her patience and studied her opponent for a minute, 'Forget it! If she won't come to me..."

"I have had enough playing games with you, Kana," Hanabi shouted as she jumped up to the same height in an opposite tree and flared her killer chakra to a new level, "As of now the kid gloves are off! I intend to carve my name in YOUR HIDE!"

"About fucking time. I was getting tired of waiting for you to get serious," Kana swung her swords into alternating high and low positions then stepped in a defensive stance, "I was wondering what happened to your backbone, girl."

* * *

Lighter Zetsu woke up and looked around in a panic, knowing this place too well. He was trapped within his own mind. The former Grass-nin picked himself up and rushed into from one tunnel after another.

"This is far too strange," mumbled Zetsu, feeling off-kilter from being forcibly separated from the other half of himself. Not to mention that a foreign presence was wandering in his head. Whenever their body split for the convenience of the mission, both halves of Zetsu still kept in communication and on some level, they were constantly aware of each other. Being split was one thing, but this complete separation of their minds was another. Somehow this little girl's jutsu severed that link and for the first in a long time, Zetsu feared for his safety. There was no hiding underground or shielding himself from an attack done from the inside out. He turned tail and ran into the darkest recesses within his mind.

Ino opened her eyes and looked about the dimly lit tunnel that slowly became more solid by the second. There was a slight feeling of weightlessness and disorientation that Ino expected when transferring into another mind. So many times she had done this. Ino transferred her mind into pliable animals, who could careless about a piggy-backing mind, to more complicated human beings, who instinctively something was wrong. Sometimes she felt this level of mind-control was a crap shoot, but the jutsu was too valuable not to use. It was definitely crippling for the enemy when one of their own turned on their comrades in the middle of battle. But the damage done to the host body is felt all the same, along with her body becoming a sitting duck.

The mind of this Akatsuki loomed before her like a cave made of pink tubes and throbbing muscle mass. She scrunched her nose in disgust, but Ino continued forward to face her opponent. She could sense the outrage at such a personal invasion. There was also fear. Breathing in deeply, Ino closed her eyes and savored the thread of insecurities flow from his mind into hers. That was what she wanted. In turn he could feel Ino's apprehension, but also her determination to rip him and the last of the Akatsuki from existence. She encouraged that inner confidence and anger to escape so it could feed Zetsu's paranoia.

Withing the dark corners of his mind, Zetsu felt the Yamanaka kunoichi search for him. He knew all he had to do was wait until she used up the last of her chakra, but there was no telling how long that would take. As Zetsu stewed in his dark corner to think, the memories and impulses he locked away from the outside world, circled around him. They crept about him like hungry leeches searching for a venue to express themselves. Those forbidden urges caressed and cooed in their creator's ear.

"Take us. Use us," they whispered around him, "We can rid ourselves of the intruder together." Zetsu reached out to the darkest parts of his soul and sighed in relief. Even if he couldn't rely on his other half, there was always his killer instincts to help him live to see another day.

As the impulses latched onto Zetsu, they promised, "Once we're done devouring the girl, we'll go back to our cage and leave you alone."

* * *

To Sasuke and Kakashi's frustration, their skirmish was a never ending battle to simply amuse the Uchiha founding father. Madara's decades of experience worked against Sasuke and Kakashi as they repeatedly failed to land a proper hit. The patriarch knew how the younger shinobi moved and when they would attempt to strike.

"This is more frustrating than fighting Itachi," Sasuke grumbled as he stood back to back with his old sensei so they could rethink their strategy. At least his big brother gave Sasuke the hope of winning, illusion or not.

"There is one thing working in our favor though," reminded Kakashi while his one Sharingan eye tracked Madara's movements through the trees, "Even with the best Sharingan at his disposal, time always takes its toll and Madara is no exception." Sasuke nodded in agreement along with harboring the hope that Naruto would finish off that stupid Kisame and lend a helping hand. Clever old man that he was, there was never a way to predict how the variable will effect the outcome, especially when that variable was Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke glanced sideways at Kakashi, "So for now we stall."

"My thoughts exactly," wheedled Madara from the side of the two men then phased into nothing again when they slashed out.

Irritated at this freaking lunatic's games, Kakashi growled, "He means to keep us alive for the time being. I'll check to see if the other Akatsuki are dead yet and bring back the rest of the team. Then maybe we'll get somewhere," Kakashi ran through several hand signs and burrowed into the ground.

Madara watched Kakashi retreat to the Kyuubi's location then looked back at Sasuke through the hole in his mask, "Have you never given any thought to what you lost beyond your precious little family unit? An entire clan was wiped out by order of Konoha's elders. Doesn't that mean anything to you anymore, boy?"

"You helped carry out that order, Madara," Sasuke flared his killer chakra, "Your words have very little bearing with me now."

"Well that's too bad. Because I speak the truth. Before Konoha existed we had numbers to rival the biggest clans and the talent to crush our enemies. Together the Uchiha were a such powerful force to contend with that the even the Senju had to create a treaty with us to save their skins. True my reputation was something to fear. But in reality, WE were feared. Don't you ever want to experience that feeling of belonging to something bigger than yourself?" He swept an arm and a wave of shuriken flew out of his sleeve.

Sasuke countered the rain of shuriken with his sword and charged in a zig-zag pattern, "How am I supposed to feel complete belonging to a clan so intent on self-destruction?"

Easily letting the nagashi slicing through him as if he was ghost, Madara landed a punch into the side of Sasuke's face, but had to rear back from overexertion, "If the clan had not turned their backs on me. If our family had the foresight of what I knew what was going to happen, the Uchiha clan would have control over Konohagakure as it should have been." He gave Sasuke a chance to get back on his feet and pointed a finger at the younger, "Your brother would have been herald a hero, not a traitor."

"And I would have been dead, farmed for my eyes," snapped Sasuke and he rushed at Madara with a chidori in one hand. The man let the other pass through his body and stabbed a kunai into Sasuke's side.

"There will always be sacrifices for the greater good, even Itachi believed that," replied Madara as he watched the younger Uchiha stop long enough to pull the kunai out.

"We had our time, but there have been too much blood, too many sacrifices. It must stop," Sasuke covered his wound with one hand and lifted his chin in resolve," And it will stop with your death!"

Madara sighed and opened his arms wide in invitation, "So many have promised to send me to the grave. Not even the Konoha's famous Shodaime managed to do that."

Then Madara pointed a finger to the side, directing Sasuke's attention to the fighting kunoichi below, "Look at her, Sasuke. That was how our clan once was. A legion of us, Mangekyou shinobi, fighting side by side and burning our mark into history."

"With you at the helm of the most self-destructive clan in all shinobi history," amended Sasuke and he looked down below to see Hanabi and Kana, once best of friends, tearing into each other like enemies. He felt sick to his stomach and wondered Kakashi had the same feeling of helplessness after he and Naruto fought all those years ago.

"How could you call yourself a leader and permit," Sasuke lunged forward to pierce his sword into Madara's abdomen for a critical strike, "NO, you encourage such hatred!" Madara slid to one side just as fast as Sasuke then flipped him over and slammed the younger's back into a boulder sticking out of the ground.

He stepped around Sasuke as the kid struggled to breathe, "I was far from the only one encouraging the advancement of the Mangekyou. It was every single one of us. Sure as the leader I ultimately accepted the responsibility, but I was far from being alone in the decision making." Madara watched Sasuke roll onto the ground and sat down on a dead log as he waited for the other to recover.

* * *

The last shark struggled in the water against Sai's jutsu before it had nothing left and burst into a cloud of chakra. As the giant bird carrying Naruto and Sai soared over the lake, Naruto searched the waters to see where Kisame had disappeared. He scratched his head and shrugged at Sai.

"Coward probably made a run for it," grumbled Naruto, "Might as well head on over to where Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei are and help them."

With a confirming nod, Sai tapped the bird on it's right shoulder for it to head south along the coast. Just as the giant bird turned, the lake rose around the ink summon and converged on the Leaf kunoichi, encasing them into a giant bubble. The ink bird burst into smoke leaving, Naruto and Sai stuck to swirl inside Kisame's jutsu like helpless flakes in a snow globe.

Naruto opened his eyes and filled his lungs with chakra. He floated in the midst of the giant bubble and looked around for Sai. There wasn't much to see in the murky water, but he squinted his blue eyes to make out something floating in the distant. It appeared to be getting closer.

'Is that Sai? It might be. He's swimming awfully fast though,' Naruto waved an arm erratically to get the rapidly moving object's attention. The thing spun on it's axis and a long tail swished from behind, pushing it faster toward Naruto.

'TAIL!' Naruto screamed and tried to swim as fast as he could with a flurry of bubbles trailing behind him.

Kisame increased his speed and with a garbled laugh, dove for the guy attempting to escape, "There's no where to go, Kyuubi!" Hoshigaki could feel the lovely chakra coursing though his body from Samehada fusing with his body. It was fantastic every time that happened.

Swimming higher and higher, Naruto saw the distorted view of a bluebird flying overhead. He realized it was the barrier of the giant bubble and he windmilled his arms all the faster. '

Just a little further,' With a thump, he knocked into the solid bubble wall and slid both hands over the barrier, "Damn, gotta break this now." Chakra swirled in the palm of his hand until it fully formed into a Rasengan. He pulled his arm back and was about to slam the Rasengan into the wall when a large claw caught his wrist.

Kisame grinned when Naruto looked at what had grabbed him, "You don't wanna do that, kid." The transformed shark nin swung Naruto around in circles then flung him back towards the middle of the bubble. He laughed to see the Kyuubi struggle to regain his bearings, not quite noticing the shadow landing on top of the barrier above him. Kisame always looked forward to this part. Too bad he couldn't finish the Kyuubi off. It wasn't often Samehada got that much chakra in one go.

Right before Kisame dove to attack Naruto, he heard, or in a better sense, felt a tapping above him. The shark nin looked up to see Kakashi kneeling on the bubble and his one Sharingan Mangekyou pointed straight at him. Kisame snarled at the Copy Ninja then scrambled through the water to hide in the safety of the depths.

But it was too late for Hoshigaki Kisame. The vortex fixed it's starting point on the shark nin and the water around him, breaking the barrier and permanently bursting the giant bubble. Kisame felt his body twist and turn in a swirling pattern as he was sucked into Kaksashi's Mangekyou leading into an alternate dimension. The bubble's water and anything else floating in it dropped to the ground, including Naruto and Sai. They looked up in time to see the last bit of a screaming Kisame disappear into thin air.

* * *

The two warring kunoichi criss-crossed along the treetops as they battled for dominance. They had to jump down when the forest ended abruptly at the coastline, bringing them to steep cliff where turbulent waves crashed on jagged rocks below. Kana landed further on the edge, positioning herself in the more spacious area and trapping Hanabi closer to the forest. The Hyuuga kunoichi noted that now she couldn't use her Heavenly Spin without accidentally knocking trees into Kana, possibly killing her friend.

'It doesn't matter anyways. I'm almost done,' thought Hanabi as she watched Kana like a hawk with her Byakugan, 'Just three more pressure points. Then she'll be caught.' So intent on setting up the last of her jutsu, she was slow to catch Kana's double attack with her right kodachi. Hanabi winced as she felt her left arm go numb just from the nick Kana cut on her shoulder.

An evil grinned crossed Kana's face, "If you want, I can give you a moment to enjoy this little jutsu I copied off of Sasuke-niisan. Killer idea, huh." Kana thrust her right kodachi while the other side blocked Hanabi's quick attack from the left. She circled the blades one after another at a fierce pace, pushing Hanabi backwards, who wanted to avoid another arm going numb again.

Hanabi her chakra sliced over Kana's skin, hitting bone instead of soft flesh and causing Kana to hiss in pain. A minor injury, but it still hurt like a son of bitch.

'Two,' she nodded to herself. It was only one touch away from finishing this craziness. Hanabi's eyes studied the other kunoichi's system thoroughly. She was determined to get that last pressure point hiding near Kana's heart, typically the most guarded strike zone. Enhancing her steps at various speeds, Hanabi spun forward in circles and slipped under Kana's kodachi to slide behind the girl.

The heel of her Empty Palm slammed into Kana's back and pushed the other kunoichi into the tree trunk in front of them. Kana retaliated by slashing out behind her with the short sword, but Hanabi curled her body under the blade and ducked beneath to dig her fingers into Kana's torso. The Hyuuga kunoichi hit her opponent with a burst of chakra and damaged the internal organs.

"Damn it! I missed." exclaimed Hanabi and she let Kana jump backwards out of her immediate reach, carefully watching the other kunoichi double over in pain.

The look on Kana's face was pure shock and when she involuntarily coughed up some blood, Kana stepped back a few paces more, 'That can't be right. I should have seen it coming,' The girl licked her lips and tasted the blood on her tongue. Then she groaned again from another throb of pain from deep inside her.

"Well done, Hanabi. That was quite a surprise," She wanted to laugh, but another cough came instead, "But perhaps I can pull one off myself." Chirping and crackling filled the air as Kana pooled chakra together for a chidori. She rushed forward with one hand stretched out for her prey, but she tripped and stumbled to the ground. The chidori hit the dirt for a moment and the ground rumbled slightly. With a frustrated growl, Kana picked herself up and lunged for Hanabi again only to have her legs fail once more. Kana managed to keep the chidori going, but lost power each time it touched the earth.

"Kana wait! Stop," called out Hanabi as she looked at the ground shaking underneath them and a crack formed across the cliff, "Your chidori is breaking up the cliff."

The words were a garbled mess when they reached Kana. The command buried deep inside Kana's mind by Madara kept pushing the kunoichi to finish her mission. Blood rushed to her ears and Kana could swear she could hear her own heart beat louder, slower. A tiny smirk appeared on her face for a split second before her vision blurred then darkened altogether.

* * *

"No," cried Kiba when he saw the cliff break from under the two kunoichi's feet and watched his mate fall helplessly into the torrential waters below. He turned to rescue them, but Zetsu surged in from the side and blocked the Inuzuka nin from abandoning their fight.

"Pay attention to the real problem, poochie," laughed Zetsu's darker side and threw more poison-laced thorns at Kiba's face, forcing him to jump in the opposite direction, "You can't help your girlfriend if you're dead."

Inside the other Zetsu, the lighter side absorbed the forbidden impulse and was only too happy to indulge their demands. The very first thing that hit him was The Hunger! Oh, that gnawing hunger that nearly drove him to insanity when he was younger. It grew to an unbearable level. His usual wanting for fresh meat became a terrible longing for crisp, sweet chakra from a young soul. And it was right there, walking past him.

Ino rounded a corner and his eye poked out of the darkness, stalking her as she hunted for him. Sensing the change in her enemy's demeanor, Ino slowly looked over her shoulder to see the self manifestation of Zetsu mold himself out of the wall then slide himself towards her. Zetsu found it satisfying when the Yamanaka kunoichi froze and stared at him. The cannibal in his full glory emerged from the shadows and crawled to the tasty soul wandering around his head.

The man-plant grinned with half a mouth and the edges of his smile cracked open further up the one side of his face that it should, "Now that's more like it. Fear from my prey adds the right flavor."

A shudder threatened to course through her spine, causing Ino to lose any control she had over the situation. She couldn't let that happen or risking losing the fight and maybe her life. The blond put one hand on her hip and shot back at him with her best false bravado, "You think that's gonna scare me. Yah right, you sick creeper! I've seen scarier shit and she had pink hair!"

Thrown off guard from her outburst, Zetsu flinched and slid a step backwards. Seeing the enemy's confidence falter, Ino decided to go in for the kill. She filled her hands with killer chakra for the Scalpel Jutsu and charged the shrinking Zetsu. He lashed his roots and arms at the Ino, who ducked then blocked the attacks. Before she could fully reach him, a hidden tendril caught her by the ankle and whipped her into the wall. Zetsu laughed as he slapped the kunoichi back and forth from one wall to the next.

Feeling like a rag doll, Ino slashed her hands at the root holding by the leg. Zetsu screamed and dropped her. Furious at the pain, he shot out more tendrils to wrap around Ino until she simply couldn't move. The light half of Zetsu grinned as he pulled the kunoichi towards him and squeezed her neck, enjoying the up close and personal view of his roots choking the life out of her.

He turned her head with one hand and growled in her ear, "You thought you could beat me inside my brain. This is my head! My territory! Everything in this place bows to my will. Therefore you will submit and die, kunoichi!"

To Zetsu's surprise, Ino merely smiled in his grasp and purred, " Are you sure? Is this really your mind? Has it never occurred to you that you've become so used to living a dual life. Your body, thoughts, and imagination stretches fine to accommodate me."

Zetsu blinked then hissed, "You lie."

"If I'm lying," said a voice behind him, "Then why am I standing over here and not with you."

The Grass Nin looked behind him and gasped to see Ino poised with a flat palm glowing with razor-edged chakra and aimed straight at his brain.

"The game of cat and mouse is over," Ino drove the end of her Scalpel Hand into the stunned Zetsu and it buried deep inside his forehead, "I win."

Out in the real world, Kiba was caught in Zetsu's favorite trap. He snarled and bit at the copies of Zetsu growing all over his body. With his claws, he scratched at the laughing heads that drained him of precious chakra and fed the dark half of Zetsu. Just when Kiba thought he was making headway, the other half of Zetsu sat up and made it's way to the dark half.

"It's done," said the lighter half.

Kiba stopped struggling and his heart sank, "Ino..."

"About time," grumbled the dark half, "I'm almost finished with this one. Give me another minute. WHAT?!" The other Zetsu caught the dark half in a tangled mass of vines and held him down.

"NOW KIBA," shouted Ino from the lighter half.

Not needing to be told twice, Kiba ran behind the trapped dark Zetsu and wrapped one arm around his neck while grabbing the head with one hand. Then with all his strength, Kiba twisted Zetsu's head on it's neck and there was the subtle cracking sound of bones breaking. The other Zetsu let go of the body, a rush of Ino's chakra left the last half, then the empty hull dropped to the ground with a thud.

Groaning from the punch Kiba hit Zetsu with earlier, Ino rubbed her poor head then picked herself up, "Oooh, gonna need a proper vacation after this mission. That really sucked."

* * *

Within her unconscious mind, Kana was mildly aware of a loud splash followed by the muffled sound of rushing water. The wonderful sensation of free floating surrounded her. It was almost like feeling nothing at all and everything at the same time. Distractions of the outside world faded away, Kana pulled inside her body, sinking deep, deep, even deeper inside herself. Her mind's eye followed her chakra network as if searching for something important that was broken and needed attention. She came across the glowing threads wrapped around her diaphragm which had it's tissue torn open from the pinpoint stabbing of Hanabi's chakra. Surrounding organs were becoming coated from excess blood. Kana willed her network to gather healing chakra and directed the threads to close off the wounds from the inside out.

After dragging herself on top of the water, Kana hissed and grabbed her wound. The cut she had written off earlier was now screaming from all the salt water it was covered in. She quickly ripped the bottom of her shirt and wrapped it around her wrist. Looking around the ocean waves, Kana found a person pulling itself out of the water then glare in her direction.

Kana checked her arsenal and sighed at what was left which was absolutely nothing, "Damn, now what am I supposed to do?" The short swords Madara had given her had been lost to the depths of the ocean and she used up all her shuriken in teasing Hanabi into a frenzy.

"Not exactly an ideal battleground for me here," mumbled Kana and crouched defensively as she eyed Hanabi running straight for her with increasing speed, "I need to head for land." Steadying herself for Hanabi's Gentle Fist attack, Kana stared at the Hyuuga zigzagging around the waves and tried to guess her next move. Heart beating fast and muscles ready to dodge, Kana was surprised that she twisted out of Hanabi's first jab, then the second, then the third!

'What the hell?' Kana found herself reading the Hyuuga Gentle Fist sequence like a book and avoided the strikes as Hanabi moved faster and faster. It was if the Hanabi's chakra was announcing her every intent to Kana.

Realizing they were at a stalemate, both kunoichi pulled away from each other, huffing and puffing from the effort of the fight.

"I can't believe she avoided all of my attacks! That's impossible. Unless," Hanabi focused her line of sight to get a closer look at Kana and saw the girl smirking at her with three black teardrops in each eye, "...Shit."

From the outside, Kana appeared smug and confident, but inside she let out a great big whoop, 'Genetics finally decided to kick in! Now let's move this fight over to my advantage.' Before Hanabi could finish working out another strategy, Kana ran at the other kunoichi at breakneck speed and reached her in a matter of seconds.

Hanabi gasped and dispersed a shield of chakra from her left hand, but Kana merely smirked and dove under the water.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

The ocean below Hanabi's feet began to warm then boil and she jumped high in the air before a stream of fire blasted through the waves, surrounding Hanabi with column of flames. The Hyuuga kunoichi wrapped a thin layer of chakra all over her body, but her uniform became charred and sooty. She landed on the ocean surface again, only closer to the shore. Using her Byakugan, Hanabi found Kana swimming towards her underwater in a strange pattern. Then the figure flickered and the image disappeared.

"Genjutsu!" Hanabi gathered her chakra and spun out with her Heavenly Spin. The sphere of chakra protected Hanabi from the Giant Fireball that came directly in front of her. The flames burned around the sphere then were eventually put out by the jutsu's rotation. When she finished her spin, Hanabi's feet hit something hard and she tumbled down to the ground. She looked around and found herself on the sandy beach.

"Okay, I can work with this," mumbled Hanabi and she searched from one end of the beach to the other, "Only one then all this ends." She gasped while side-stepping when a hand broke from under the sand and tried to grab her ankle. She backed up and went into defensive stance as Kana pulled herself out of the beach.

"One more of what will end this," asked Kana as she stretched out her arm and a focused lightening formed around the hand, "Nevermind, this will end. You're right about that." The chakra lengthened to form her personal version of a chidori. She swung her arm back and around, lashing the whip at the Hyuuga kunoichi then snapped the end several times at Hanabi's face. Each hit was blocked by chakra, but Hanabi had to be quick to guard the rest of her body when Kana randomly chose another target.

'I need to get close enough to set the last point. Therefore I have no choice,' Hanabi steeled herself and held a heavily chakra-shielded wrist out for easy pickings. Sure enough Kana's chidori whip landed and wound around the wrist. Hanabi wrapped it once more around and pulled Kana forward.

The Uchiha kunoichi was stunned to be pulled toward the other only to be clocked with a left hook then have an open hand slam on her upper abdomen. She was about to swing her whip again, but Hanabi pointed to something strange floating between them. Kana peered down to see a thin line of glowing chakra extending from the Hanabi's palm and connecting to middle of her own chest. She looked back up to see Hanabi's eyes look into hers then the Hyuuga closed her open palm.

Hanabi's chakra surged through the thread and slipped inside Kana's nervous system. Lines crossed from one pressure point to the next all over her body and created a net of killer chakra, using Kana's own network against herself. The chidori died right away, leaving Kana completely defenseless. She screamed in pain and her head flew back as Hanabi's jutsu rushed throughout Kana's body.

Worried about taking the damage too far, Hanabi opened her hand again the jutsu stopped.

Kana fell to her knees and heaved in exhaustion, 'How the hell did she do that? When did she develop something like that?' She lifted her head and saw Hanabi watching the other carefully.

"I will not be denied my birthright," Shouting in defiance, Kana scrambled to her feet and lunged for Hanabi.

The line was still connecting them and Hanabi tightened her fist again, sending another debilitating surge into Kana's nervous system and finally dropping the screaming kunoichi to the ground. The red Sharingan in her pupils faded into black and her entire body went limp.

Fully aware of what was going on around her, Kana lay strewn along the ground, feeling so weak and sick. She struggled to move even a finger only to realize that every single major limb was rendered useless. There was no denying anymore that she had been beaten to bloody pulp. A shadow fell on her and the Uchiha kunoichi squeezed her eyes shut, accepting the death that waited for such unworthy waste of skin.

Hanabi knelt down and looked at the broken body of Kana lying before her, "I'm sorry," the words came out so softly and gently that Kana thought she imagined it.

Kana murmured, "Wh-what?" It was painful to even speak with her swollen bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, Kana," repeated Hanabi and began a medical jutsu for basic first aid, "It never should have gotten this far."

As she felt Hanabi's healing chakra flow into her body, Kana's voice shook in agony, "NO, you of all people are not allowed to say that! Not now! You're supposed to be the innocent victim and I'm the crazy bitch on a power trip. You're not supposed to pull that kind of underhanded pacifist shit. That's s-simply not fair!" Unwanted tears filled Kana's eyes as the once buried voice battled inside her mind for dominance again. A headache seared through her brain and she wanted so desperately to tear into her head and stop he pain. Then with a flash the mind control Madara had buried inside her lost it's hold and Kana took in a long, loud gasp of air.

Hanabi stopped for second and peered at her friend, "Are you alright, Kana?"

"I think," Her head felt so heavy and her temples throbbed, but Kana gave a barely perceptible nod, "I think I'm waking up from a bad dream."

From a distance, a voice shouted out, "Kana!" The sound of rushing footsteps came rumbling closer and Hanabi cut the chakra to the jutsu. A distraught Kiba skidded along the ground, landing next to Kana, and he carefully cradled her limp head in his hands.

Ino soon came through the trees, moved to the other side of Kana and began healing the most critical internal bleeding, "Try not to move for a day or two, Kana. Everything in your body is very delicate right now. You'll need to be carried for the trip home."

After nodding to Ino, Kana sadly watched Ino and Hanabi work to heal someone who was bent on killing them only short while ago. Waiting for them to finish, she tested her eyes with her new tomoe.

Kana's red eyes blinked as she observed Hanabi's chakra flow then cleared her throat, "Say, Hanabi."

Still concentrating on the inflamed leg muscle, Hanabi didn't bother looking up from her work, "Hmm?"

"Did you know that you're pregnant?"

Kiba smiled with the others and ran a hand along Kana's midnight locks. Then his smile disappeared and he snarled at the figure transporting to a hill only a few meters away from them.

Madara waved a finger at the group, who was staring back at him, "What is all this? How is that your friend is still alive, Kana? Do you know how much trouble I went through to get that girl here. I practically put her on a silver platter for you."

Even though Madara spoke in a light-hearted tone, Kana got the feeling that now wasn't a good time be lying around and whispered low to Kiba, "Help me up and be on your guard." She pushed herself to stand and Kiba held her up with one arm for support.

"And the mutt is still hanging around. Ah, poor Zetsu! You just can't get good help these days. I'm quite disappointed in you, my dear. I showed what your full potential might be and you already know what waits for you in Konoha. That can't be enough to satisfy you, a Uchiha."

"It certainly didn't satisfy him," Madara thumbed at the approaching Sasuke, who wondered why his opponent vanished then never returned to attack, "Then Konoha declared war on him. You should expect the same treatment if you go there."

"Perhaps, Madara-sama," replied Kana as she glanced towards an annoyed Sasuke, "But then they let the rat bastard back in and compared to what he did, I'm a saint. I think I'll take my chances with Konoha."

The Uchiha legend stomped around the hilltop and waved his arms about, "How dare you! After all I did for you! Freeing you from Konoha, training you, letting you into my confidence... I considered you family! Could I find one relative without the urge to backstab their leader?!"

Hearing the commotion and following it's source, Naruto and Sai came running out of the treetops then landed next to Sasuke. They whispered back and forth then Sasuke glanced at the ground for a split second. Naruto created a couple of clones while Sai drew a summon on his scroll. An ink gecko, popped out, scurried along the ground and climbed up Kiba's leg. It found his arm then dispersed into a message .

Kiba pulled Kana closer to him and whispered behind her head, "Kakashi's is underground. Can you keep The Freak distracted?"

She squeezed his hand in acknowledgment then raised her voice and interrupted Madara's ranting, "Yeah, speaking of family. I do have a question that's been bugging me for a while now. Remember the genjutsu you showed me about your past?"

The mask stared at her in confusion, "What of it?"

"You said your brother willingly gave up his eyes and you transplanted them easily before he died. Even with minimal medical care, losing eye sight is hardly fatal and you said so yourself that it was easy to copy advanced medical techniques. So tell us, how did your brother really die?"

'Heh,' Sasuke smirked to himself, 'Took her long enough to catch on.'

Madara snapped, "He died in battle!"

She tilted her head to one side in thought, "Hmmm, a seasoned leader allowed his beloved, blind-as-a-bat brother to participate in a fight. How'd that happen? One would think that a shinobi suffering from the loss of all his techniques would retire from the battlefield and not end up in an OPEN casket, all neat and tidy." Kana moved closer to Kiba as her own words hit home.

"You killed him," Kana plainly said.

Madara shook a finger to clarify, "No, he died for the good of the clan."

"I'm sure that is very much your 'Truth', huh," She drawled in a disgusted tone, "Gotta rationalize the murder of your own brother somehow."

Kiba smelled the anger rising from Madara like a venomous cloud targeting the kunoichi, "Uh Kana..."

Ignoring Kiba's warning, she hit the last nail in the coffin, "Truth be told, you took his eyes and when he fought back you killed him."

"ENOUGH!" Madara ripped his orange mask off and both eyes were set in the original Mangekyou that started the whole mess, "You know nothing, little girl. Nothing..." He closed his eyes and a tiny drop of blood seeped along one tear duct.

Sasuke recognized which eye Madara was using and shouted to everyone, "Shit! Run!" All the Leaf nin scattered in different directions. Naruto and Sasuke headed for the ocean while Ino and Sai went straight for the forest. Kiba swept Kana in his arms and jumped into the trees. The moment Madara opened the lid, a firestorm of black flames roared from the patriarch's eye and honed in on the running couple.

With Madara directing the attack, his Amaterasu spread across the beach and into the forest. Sand became ash and whole boulders burned into piles of cinders.

Kana peered over his shoulder and clutched him tighter, "It's gaining on us."

"I know," Pushing more chakra to his feet, Kiba could still feel the growing heat on the back of his neck, indicating that the flames were gaining speed as it consumed more fuel.

Kana activated her Sharingan and absorbed the fire's pattern as fast as she could then shouted, "Turn left!" Kiba turned and a burst of fire swept past them.

"Jump right!" A wave of flames barely missed Kiba's legs, instead it landed on the last limb he was on.

'We need to get out of the trees,' concluded Kiba and let gravity pull them down then rolled over the ground to soften the landing. Shielding Kana from his weight, he looked below him where the kunoichi laid somewhat dazed.

"You okay?"

"Yes, but we need to keep moving," She looked beyond Kiba and paled, "Oh no." The Amaterasu changed course and circled around the trees that surrounded them. They watched as bits of black flame dripped from the upper limbs and quickly flowed through the brush to become a tall wall of fire.

Kiba and Kana eyed the Amaterasu burn around them, shrinking the circle of space and effectively trapping them. Through the flicking flames, Kana saw Madara appearing just on the other side of the burning wall. Apparently the Uchiha really wanted to enjoy this.

Kana lowered her gaze and leaned her forehead against Kiba's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Kiba-kun."

"Yeah, same here," He kept watching the flames, wondering if his Gatsuuga would be enough to go over the fire. 'No, the bastard is right there to push it higher then the flames will burn us.' But what about tunneling underneath?

Determined not to give up, he wrapped Kana's hands around his torso, "Hold on to me and whatever you do, don't let go." She looked at him wide-eyed and dug her fingers into his shirt.

Kiba gathered up as much of his chakra as possible and stretched out his arms, "GATSUUGA!" With Kana attached, he spun himself into his familiar tornado and dug deep into the earth.

Madara uncrossed his arms and huffed, "Stupid mutt!" He appeared where the couple once was, opened up his eye again and directed the new Amaterasu to follow the couple into the ground. The forest shook and rumbled with the two forces tunneling their way underground. The tornado burst from out of the ground with a column of black fire shooting after it.

Kiba slowed the spin and they landed safely in a tree while the Amaterasu helplessly burned in the sky with nothing to target. He glanced down at Kana and asked, "How are you holding up?" Her dark eyes had a definite glazed look in them then she flung herself one side and puked.

He gave her comforting pats on the back and nodded, "I know. First time I did that too."

"That was a nice move, Inuzuka," Madara stood in a tree across from theirs and clapped appreciatively, "I'm sure your mother would be quite proud that her kid out ran the Amaterasu using the Gatsuuga jutsu. Perhaps she'll find out one day since all of you are going to die now."

"Perhaps," said another cheery voice from afar, "But it won't be today." Kakashi was perched upside down on a tree limb above Madara.

There was an unmistakable feeling of immense chakra being gathered and concentrated into the palms of Naruto, who stood on the ground next to Sasuke. Behind them, Naruto's clones molded the Rasengan with wind chakra while Sasuke raised a fist to his lips. With a glowing Wind Rasengan spinning in Naruto's hand, the Kyuubi swung his arm back and Sasuke blew out a stream of fire that became a giant ball of flames around Madara.

Madara quirked his head to one side, "Oooh impressive! I wonder how you expected that to work out?" The man already started slowly spinning out of existence when he felt the tug of an unfamiliar source, forcing him to stay in one spot. He looked over to where Kakashi was pointing his one Sharingan Mangekyou at him. He tried to move his feet, but they also were glued between one dimension and the other.

Madara's eyes flashed, activating his malevolent humanoid form which towered over the trees and encased him in it's protective shield. "Hn, that could barely penetrate your Susanoo, Sasuke. Let alone mine. Have you learned nothing?"

"I've learned to trust my friends," Sasuke's remaining chakra flowed into his eyes as they switched into Mangekyou, turning the fireball black with the Amaterasu.

"Wind strengthens fire," shouted Naruto hurling the shuriken, not at Madara, but into the Amaterasu-ignited Goukakyuu No Jutsu. The black fire blazed blue, then shifted to white, then violently exploded, throwing all to the ground from the force of the detonation.

After the ground stopped shaking all the Leaf nin picked themselves up and surveyed the destruction. The vague outline of the blast was etched into ground and expanded from the crater where Madara once stood. No smoking boots were evident. The last of the Amaterasu blinked out as the final bits decayed into ash.

"Woo! That's right, bastard," Kana punched the air and shouted at the charred remains of the infamous founding father, "Fuck you and the Kyuubi you rode in on!"

Then Kana paused in her gloating and quipped at Naruto, "No offense."

Naruto gave her an exhausted, yet satisfied grin, "None taken."

* * *

As the team settled on the beach for a while to recuperate for the travel home, Ino made her rounds to administer first aid to all their wounds. Kiba sat next to Kana, guarding her as she slept peacefully underneath a large tree while the others wandered about the beach to observe the ocean waves. Sai sat along the edge of the water, blithely sketching into his book and Kakashi rested on the sand with a worn Icha Icha in one hand.

From afar, Sasuke watched the woman soon to be the mother of his child. Hanabi was getting a quick check up and a serious scolding by Ino. He felt like doing the same, but there was a more important matter at hand. Then Sasuke heard a pair of feet shuffle along the sand then stand beside him.

Recognizing the shadow, Sasuke murmured, "She held her own."

Naruto sat next to Sasuke's side and slapped his friend on the shoulder, "That she did. A tough chick like her should survive being married to you just fine. Pop the question already, man. We can hit a Justice of the Peace on the way home and make it official."

"You're actually suggesting they elope," chuckled Kakashi from behind his Icha Icha, "Hyuuga-sama would have a fit."

Naruto dismissed Sasuke reservation with a wave of his hand, "Bah, you guys could do the shrine ceremony later and I doubt Hiashi-sama would be mad for long. Once he finds out about the pregnancy, he'll demand you two get married. Not to mention from what Hinata told me, he spent a hefty amount of his money on our wedding. I think his wallet would be thankful for the break."

Sasuke rubbed his chin, "If that's the case, then a sizable dowry should be helpful. Does five million yen sound about right?"

"Oh yeah sure, but since you're saving him money on the wedding I'm sure you can drop that by half."

"Drop what by half," said Ino as she and Hanabi wandered to the other shinobi.

"Hanabi's dowry," Naruto burst out and missed the shocked expressions of the kunoichi, "Since Sasuke plans to elope with Hanabi, Hiashi-sama won't need nearly as much money to pay for the wedding."

A horrified Ino gasped and covered her mouth with both hands while Hanabi's eyes glared at Sasuke who was feeling every degree of deep freeze from his future bride. Sai looked up from his sketchbook while Kakashi snapped his book close and poofed into the distance.

"Good idea, huh," asked Naruto as he grinned in his usual clueless manner.

"I changed my mind," Sasuke amended quickly, "Ten million makes a proper dowry for Hanabi's hand in marriage."

Ino sighed with relief, but Hanabi's frown didn't change. She did raise an irritated eyebrow and curl a finger at Sasuke. He stood up and readied himself for a slap, only to get a calm whisper in his ear.

"Don't you think you forgot something important?" Hanabi gave him a half-smile.

His brain cells raced then slumped in realization, "That's right." He took both of Hanabi's hand in his and looked deep her in the eyes, "Hanabi-chan..."

"STOP!" Ino's screech interrupted the dewy scene and wagged a finger in the air, "That is not how to properly propose! There must be beautiful flowers, romantic music, and most important of all, one must have a ring ready for inspection! And not just any ring, it must be the highest quality diamond a man can afford to buy his sweetheart. Three months salary at least! It would be good if her family was present and even better if it was done in front of all Konoha...." While the blond kunoichi carried on and on about the proprieties of romance, there was slowly growing circle of empty air around her, except for Sai who started observing the more fascinating force of nature that was Ino.

As they walked down the beach hand in hand, Hanabi glanced sideways at Sasuke, "So when do we elope?"

* * *

After a relaxing walk on the beach, Sasuke noticed Kiba sitting next Kana as she enjoyed the best sleep she had in a while. However, the young Inuzuka wore a worried expression on his face and he lightly stroked her hair on the rolled up jacket acting as her pillow.

"When Kana wakes up she'll seem distant to you. Don't take it too personal. She needs to process everything that happened and try to figure out what went wrong and when," Sasuke tried to explain it as best he could, "Just stay with her as much as possible and wait for her to talk first. Whatever you do, don't leave her side. Her mind is fragile right now."

Ino walked by and whispered, "I'll bring some rations for both of you at dinnertime. Just take care of her."

It was late when Kana woke up from her nap. She sat up to see stars twinkling in the dark sky and the ocean reflecting the moonlight on the waves. Kana stared at her hands. A rush of emotions hit her all at once, fear, confusion, and most of all shame. Kana felt incredibly ashamed at how low she reached for her quest to power. The kunoichi was so lost in thought that she jumped in fear when Kiba touched her hand.

"Oh, hey Kiba," She relaxed to see that it was only him then returned to an even deeper depression. Kana remembered how she used her desire to protect Kiba as an excuse to kill Hanabi. Madara wasn't the only one in the habit of rationalizing murder.

Kiba reached out a hand and lifted Kana's chin so he could gently kiss her lips. Her surprised eyes melted into warmth and she closed her lids in pleasure.

The gruff voice of Pakkun the Pug grumbled in front of them, "Pardon me for interrupting you two love birds, but I have a message for Kiba-san. After ten hours in surgery, your sister and Sakura-san were able fix Akamaru's chakra network. He's now recovering nicely and should be out of the hospital in a couple weeks, ready for duty."

Kiba let out a sigh and gave the dog a short bow of his head, "That's a relief. Thank you, Pakkun."

Kana watched the pug totter off so he could report to Kakashi then asked, "Akamaru is recovering in the hospital? What happened to him?"

Kiba reached around to his left and brought out a small bowl full of rice and stewed jerky along with some chopsticks, "He was injured while trying to prevent Madara from kidnapping me." He gave her the bowl, but she just rotated it in her hands.

"I see, even Akamaru suffered because of me," Lowering her head, Kana whispered for Kiba's ears only, "It would be understandable if you break off the engagement. I won't make you a good wife, Kiba. I've already brought much shame to you and my family."

Kiba shook his head and touched her cheek, "Whether you make a good wife remains to be seen, Kana, but I won't give up on us because of mere 'Shame'. You are more important to me than what other people might say or in keeping a pristine reputation. Now eat. You need your strength."

A smile slowly made it's way across her face and she dove into the food with renewed vigor.

Early the next morning, the Leaf shinobi broke camp and began making their way through the forest. After about an hour, Sasuke tapped Kakashi on the shoulder and the whole party stopped to see what he wanted.

"Here you go, Kakashi," Sasuke handed his old sensei several papers and an envelope, "We won't be heading the same direction. I finished writing my report last night and Hanabi wrote a letter for her father. Tell the Hokage to expect a communications from the Island of Moon. It'll be us on our honeymoon and so that Hiashi-sama could have some time to calm down, we'll be gone for about a week-"

"A month," corrected Hanabi as she passed by the other shinobi.

"A month," Sasuke said without missing a beat, "See you guys after that," He shook hands with Naruto then hurried to catch up with his bride and together they disappeared into the morning fog.

Ino sniffed and wiped a tear, "So beautiful... I miss Shino."

As the group continued through the forest, they soon came to the dirt road leading back to Konoha and, after Ino gave her a check up, Kiba put Kana down so she could walk on her own.

Kana looked around at the fluffy clouds traveling across the lovely blue sky, "Do you remember the last time you and I walked down a dirt road, just like this?"

Kiba scratched his temple, "It was right after the Bikouchuu mission, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, we certainly had a lot of fun on that mission. Gave Sasuke-teme quite a headache." They glanced at each other and chuckled at the memories.

Kana tapped her chin in thought, "Although, you were very quiet on the way home and stayed a yard or two back. Were you already thinking of a way to ask me out on a date?"

Kiba put on his usual cocky grin and said, "Well actually-"

"Actually," interrupted Sai from behind the couple as he glanced up from his sketchbook and held out a thumb for perspective reference, "I believe he was enjoying the rear view of your derrier. From this angle, it is most aesthetically pleasing."

Naruto and Ino tried their best to hide the snickers behind their hands while Kana stared at Kiba's face as it grew increasingly red.

Then Kana burst out laughing. She laughed so hard, she had to hold her stomach from the ache. With a great big grin to match Kiba's, she walked up to him, pressed her lips to his and exclaimed, "I love you!"

Sighing deeply, Kiba grasped her tight, "I love you too."

"Alright break it up you two," interrupted Kakashi, "Save it until you get home."

Kana opened her eyes to look around then murmured in a slightly confused manner, "Heh didn't think it could get so foggy in the middle of the afternoon."

She nervously smiled and stepped to the left, bumping into Naruto, "Oops, sorry Kiba. Heh heh, didn't quite see you there."

Kiba waved a hand and announced, "I'm over here. Perhaps I should start carrying you again."

"No really I can see just fine, it's just a little fuzzy that's all," She tripped on a root sticking out of the dirt,"Oof... Where did that come from?"

Kakashi rubbed his chin through the mask, "Looks like the Sharingan isn't as dominate as we originally thought. Sasuke and Hanabi's baby should be very interesting, perhaps a step closer to the Rinnegan?"

Kana stretched a hand out as she tried to make sense of the world around her, "Honestly, why can't I see straight?"

A perplexed Kiba watched as his young bride-to-be veer off into the trees lining the road. He looked back at the amused audience for help then ran to catch up with Kana.

"Let's hope their kids inherit Kiba's talents as well," Ino winced in sympathy as Kana walked into another tree then whispered, "Should help them navigate during those awkward moments."

Kana's voice echoed from the distance, "Damn it! That was a stupid place to put a rock."


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Naruto nor make any profit from it.

Bit of a conclusion to tie up loose ends.

Enjoy!

**When I Grow Up: Epilogue**

It was a lovely afternoon with the spring sunshine pouring through a window of a red apartment building. Half empty boxes of clothes and shinobi equipment were strewn about the small two bedroom apartment that Inuzuka Kiba and, his fiance, Uchiha Kana moved into last week. As the midnight kunoichi leaned over and peered under the sink, Kiba laid on his back underneath the kitchen sink and tinkered with the pipes.

"It's just an old disposal. Why don't we just call the manager and have him fix it?"

"Because I can replace it just fine," echoed Kiba's voice from underneath, "I handled all the repair work on my mom's place for years. This is not a big deal."

Kana thew her hands up in defeat, "Fine! At least let me help you so we can get out of here in time.

Kiba sighed and pointed to the open layers of his toolbox that stood about a meter high, "Very well. I'm almost done. I just need to seal this tiny leak. Hand me the plumber's tape, would you?"

She searched through Kiba's tool box then pulled open a drawer, "Ahah! Here you go."

He was surprised to find his hand filled with a big gray roll, "No, this is duct tape. I need the small blue spool with thin, white tape."

"Are you sure," asked Kana as she squinted to look under the sink, "Because that's a pretty big pipe. Might need a big tape for the job."

"Nooo," Kiba closed his eyes and said very patiently, "The plumber's tape will fix the problem fine."

"Okay then," said Kana.

"Alright, I only need a screwdriver and then we can head out," He held his hand out and waited for a few seconds... then a minute went by. After three minutes, he scooted out from the cupboard and shouted.

"Kana, I just need a flat-". He froze when she re-appeared with a proud smile on her face and handed him a small glass of orange juice. Kiba gingerly took a sip, 'Yup, vodka.' He raised the drink in cheers, drank it down then laid back into the cupboard.

With a very carefully controlled voice, he asked pleasantly, "Please hand me the long tool with a blue handle and a tiny chisel on the end."

She perused inside the toolbox then happily handed him the flathead screwdriver. Then with a flick of her fingers, Kana turned on the radio and a pop song with a heavy beat filled the kitchen.

With a lopsided grin, Kiba had an unparalleled view up Kana's skirt and enjoyed watching his fiance rock her hips to the beat. He could fix the faucet a lot faster without her, but it wouldn't be half as fun.

"Alright you win," he laughed, "We might as well go over to your parents' place now."

Kiba and Kana wandered through downtown and found a big paper banner directing guests to the street party in the old Uchiha district. Sasuke and Hanabi were exiting their front door of his childhood home with six month old Miyake in tow when Kana and Kiba came down the street.

"Hello, baby-wabies," Kana stretched both hands out and swept the boy into her arms, "Who's my cute widdle nephew? You are! Yes, you are! Dang, he's getting heavy. Whatcha feeding this kid?"

As they strode behind their women, Sasuke leaned towards Kiba and muttered, "Watch out, she already doing the baby talk."

Kiba smirked to himself. Deep down, he didn't mind the idea of children so much, especially since he threw that ball entirely in Kana's court. He knew she wanted more time for them to be a couple.

Soon they could see people milling on the edge of the street party. One person in particular ceased talking with his date then turned around to face them. It was The Hyuuga. Hiashi caught Sasuke's gaze and the men stopped in their tracks. They held their ground with the others carefully tiptoeing around the silent fray.

As she handed Miyake back to Hanabi, Kana jerked her head to the two men glaring at each other from a distance and whispered, "What are they doing?"

"Don't pay them any mind," said Hanabi with barely a blink, "They do this every time they run into each other. There's no point in reasoning with them. So I just let them get on with it."

Sasuke quirked a defiant eyebrow at his reluctant father-in-law, 'What's your problem?'

Hiashi narrowed his eyes then punctuated with a deep frown, 'You're my problem.'

Then Sasuke smirked and raised his hand with the wedding band to remind the Hyuuga that they were family whether he liked it or not, 'Reality check, Hyuuga-sama.'

Throbbing veins visibly stood out along Hiashi's temples and with undisguised satifaction, Sasuke saw the older man grind his lower jaw with growing tension. Just when it seemed like Hiashi was about to send Sasuke flying through a wall, a slim hand reached to the Hyuuga's cheek and Koyuki's soft fingers redirected his attention to the deep azure eyes gazing at him adoringly.

All the building hate and tension drained away from Hiashi until the only thing that mattered for the moment was enjoying the time he had with Koyuki before she had to return to her duties. Wrapping her arm around his elbow, the Daimyou of Snow led the Hyuuga leader to a bench under a flowering cherry tree and they sat down to quietly observe the beauty of spring.

The young couples smiled as they gave Hiashi and Koyuki their privacy and they continued down the street where a good sized crowd were gathered around several tables full of food. The housewarming party was placed in front of an empty lot that had been recently cleared of debris from demolition a week before.

Naruto and Hinata sat at the first table with Sakura and Neji, cuddling happily with tiny Hizashi.

"Hello, neesan," said Hanabi as she greeted her sister and the others, "You're looking much better than last week." As they took their seats, Hanabi noted that her older sister was eating a huge amount of vegetables with a proud Naruto quickly re-filling his wife's plate as fast as she cleaned it.

Hinata smiled widely and rubbed her growing abdomen, "Oh y-yes! The nausea stopped and now I can finally keep food down. I'm in heaven." Both Hanabi and Sakura nodded as they remembered the utter joy in their second trimesters when their taste buds rediscovered how simple food became so delicious.

"Now time for this mommy to eat," Sakura stood up and placed Hizashi in a large playpen next to a baby girl with a shock of thick burgundy hair, "Hello Hiroko-chan, want a playmate?" Little Hagane Hiroko wasn't so sure about that, especially when she saw how Hizashi was eyeing her favorite toy panda.

Watching the babies together, Naruto gave Neji a congratulatory pat on the shoulder, "Quite a good lookin' boy you got there. He's just like you."

"You think so? I would say he's more like his mother." Neji paused when he saw his son take a swipe at Hiroko's toy and grasp it by the ear, resulting in a baby tug-o-war.

Naruto took in the baby's soft dark hair and delicate pale skin like any other Hyuuga, "Huh?" Right then Hiroko lost her grip on the stuffed panda making Hizashi fall backwards and smacking himself in the forehead with the toy.

"Looks like you'll find out, unfortunately."

There was a huge silence from the observing adults as they waited for the resulting crying fit only to find the boy holding his breath an abnormally long time.

"Come on kid," whispered a freaked out Naruto, "_Breathe_ already!"

Hizashi's scrunched up face turned almost as pink as Sakura's hair then threw out such a wail that the commotion rattled the other baby into joining Hizashi's pain. Mitsu hurried to pick up her daughter while Neji got up from his seat.

Neji scooped his son into his arms and as Hizashi cried into his father's arms, Neji gently stroked the back of the child's head until the wailing subsided and tears were replaced with tired pearl eyes closing for an afternoon nap.

"It was about time for him to nap anyways. I'll take over from here," Sakura stepped to her husband's side and took the sleeping boy into her arms.

At another table, Taro sat with Shinichi as they consumed two big bowls of butterscotch ice cream until they heard someone clear her throat. The boys looked over their shoulders to see a girl with coat similar to Shinichi and dark specs hanging off the tip of her nose.

"Hello Shinichi-san, fancy seeing you here," She looked expectantly at her cousin, who snorted then grumbled an introduction.

"Taro, this is my cousin. Sachi, Kamizuki Taro. You can go away now, Sachi." Shinichi flung his hands out in hopes of shooing the girl off, but she ignored him.

She sat herself next to a puzzled Taro and tilted her head in such a manner that she hoped made her look charming, "I've seen you around our compound a lot, Kamizuki-san."

Still stuffing his mouth with one spoonful of ice cream after another, Taro glanced sideways at the girl, "Uh-huh."

Sachi tried again, "We're in the same year, you know. We even have Iruka-sensei together."

Taro knitted his eyebrows as he tried recalling this weird Aburame, "Really?" Then his twin brothers came bounding out of the crowd and stopped at his table.

"Hey niisan," shouted Washi, "You're not supposed to be hogging all the ice cream."

Akio sneered into his older brother's face, "Yeah, we'll tell mom on you!"

"Don't move," snapped Sachi. As commanded, the boys froze and gaped at the strange girl.

She reached down and picked up a smooth rock from underneath Akio's foot, "This rock just fell right through your foot. I've heard about these before." Sachi held it before the twins' eyes and breathed, "A magic rock. It goes through anything. Watch!"

The little boys were mystified to see Sachi throw the rock down onto her own foot with no reaction whatsoever. She simply lifted her shoe and there was the magic rock.

"She's really fast. I barely caught the blur," Taro whispered to Shinichi, who had to agree.

"Here you go kiddos," Sachi picked up the rock and gave it to Akio, "Knock yourself out."

The twins forgot all about their brother and ran off with their newfound treasure while Taro went doe-eyed at the Aburame girl whose sadistic humor rivaled his own.

"Daddy, guess what! This rock is magic!" And Akio showed him immediately by throwing down the stone as hard as he possibly could at Kotetsu's foot.

As cries of pain filled the air, Taro hopped from his seat and grabbed Sachi's hand, "Maybe we should be scarce until Uncle stops swearing." And the two ran for cover.

"You did it wrong, Akio. Let me!" Washi picked up the rock and swung his hand high for another try only to find his father grabbing the boy's wrist.

Izumo pulled the 'Magic' rock from Washi's palm and sighed, "Let me guess. Taro."

Akio's jaw dropped and he stomped a foot in frustration, "We got tricked again!"

"Come on, Akio." With vengeance on the brain, Washi grabbed his brother by the hand and dragged him away. It was barely ten minutes later when the twins were back at their parents' table with impossibly wide grins.

Washi tapped his mother on the arm and chirped, "Knock, knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Taro's kissin'..."

All conversation at the table ceased and everyone stared at the twins. Mitsu wasn't sure she wanted to see the end of the joke, especially if the day was going to end with another grown woman complaining about their son. But the twins were waiting expectantly for their mother's response.

As Izumo looked around the area for the boy, Mitsu had to finally ask, "Taro's kissing who?"

Akio answered, "Taro's kissing that Aburame girl over there." The twins pointed to a shaded wood bench under a tree, "And he's holding her hand and everything!"

Kotetsu gasped, "Holy crap! And it's a girl his own age."

"Isn't that little Sachi," Shino whispered to his wife, who giggled behind one hand and nodded.

"Not so little anymore," said Ino.

It wasn't until Mitsu gave her shocked husband an insistent nudge that Izumo jumped from the table and headed for his son.

Mitsu leaned backwards and whispered to Kotetsu, who was balancing an ice pack on his foot, "Are you sure you talked to him about the birds and the bees?"

"Quite sure," Then Kotetsu shrugged and tested his toes, "Can't guarantee if anything stuck though. You know Taro. In one ear, out the other."

"Okay people, look alive," yelled Tsunade and she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "Time for the ribbon cutting! You ready, Yamato?"

Yamato poked his head from above the construction plans he had been memorizing and nodded to the Hokage. The second Tsunade's scissors sliced through the big red ribbon, Yamato slammed both hands to the ground and a huge replica of the blueprints rose out of the ground.

Mitsu squealed happily, rushed to Yamato's side, and gave him a big smack on the cheek, "It's marvelous! Thank you!"

As the rest of the family meandered into the front door, Izumo slapped a hand on Yamato's shoulder, "Yeah, nice job, man. If you managed to put in the hot tub in the backyard, I may kiss you too!"

"Hey look guys! There's a hot tub," shouted Kotetsu from inside the house.

Yamato coughed nervously as the two women stared expectantly at him and Izumo.

Izumo quickly backtracked, "But I'm not gonna 'cause it's just a figure of speech and that's not what a straight guy would do.

Yamato nodded, "Yeah, good work is it's own reward!"

"Tease," grumbled Anko as Mitsu pouted in disappointment with her friend.

"Ah, a beautiful spring afternoon and enjoying good food with good company. Life ain't half-bad," Naruto leaned back in his chair and asked, "You know, it's been well over a year since the mission to bring back Kana-chan. I always wondered whatever happened to Hoshigaki Kisame."

Kakashi shrugged as he took a sip of lemonade, "Who knows with these Mangekyou alternate dimension jutsu. He's probably in another place, another time perhaps. Honestly, I have no idea."

Shall we dare to peek into another place, another time...

A dark swirling vortex opened in the ceiling of a sparsely populated cafe and the sound of a furious scream grew louder until the person landed into the soft leather booth in the back. Then the newly separated Samehada landed flat-side on top of Kisame's head with a heavy thud.

"OW!" Kisame groaned as he sat up and picked Samehada off the floor. Then he rubbed his eyes and blinked in the dimly lit cafe. "What happened?"

Rhythmic beats of bongo drums cut through the air and a spotlight flashed onto an imposing figure in the middle of a tiny stage.

A smooth voice came over the speakers, "For tonight's poetry reading, we have the Raikage's very own little brother. Give it up for Kirabi, people."

As appreciative snapping resounded through the cafe, Kisame recognized the Cloud shinobi with the horn tattoos on his face and moaned, "Oh no, not him."

"Yoooou, wanna take me on, wanna make me gone! Ain't gonna happen 'cause I gotta secret weap-e-on," Killer Bee's blond dreads swung as he rock to and fro, "Yah, beat ya'! I'm gonna heat ya'! I comin' atcha' like a double afternoon feat-cha'! These blades damn hot. These blades don't stop."

"Uuuum-", Killer Bee paused when his mind went blank then he pulled out a ragged notebook from his pocket, "Right. I teach that bunch o' weak loser emo-punks. Mess with the Bee an' ya'll get dunk. YO!" He stretched out both arms and flashed the peace sign.

There was an eerie silence aside from the hissing of the espresso machine steaming up someone's milk.

Killer Bee growled as he flared his killer chakra into the whole cafe, "Let's try that again." This time a few hands snapped politely for the Eight-Tailed Jinchurriki, who was willing to soak in any kind of attention.

Kisame sneered at how Killer Bee grinned on stage, "Ugh, why bother feeding that ego. It sucked!"

"Tell me about it," grumbled Omoi in the next booth.

"But you better snap like the rest of us, mister, or he'll snap you in two," said Kauri.

"Ha! I'd like to see him try," Then Kisame noted that the spot he had left his sword was now empty, "Where did? HEY!" He found his beloved Samehada purring and slithering down the aisle towards Killer Bee.

"Why you flip-flopping whore, get back here! Where am I? Hell?"

"Nah, you're in Lightening," Samui cooed from the opposite booth, "But we'd be happy to send you straight to hell, Hoshigaki Kisame." All the lights turned on and Kisame gawked at the seats filled with one shinobi after another, each eager to face one of the infamous Swordsmen of the Mist.

"Uh oh..."


End file.
